<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invaluable gift (Бесценный дар) by Deanark_Gromov</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722240">Invaluable gift (Бесценный дар)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanark_Gromov/pseuds/Deanark_Gromov'>Deanark_Gromov</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Alternate Universe - Altertale (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Comedy, Drama, Fetish, Gentle Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Obscene lexicon, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Possible Character Death, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Selfsacrifice, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Smoking, Tentacles, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>175,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanark_Gromov/pseuds/Deanark_Gromov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кошмары - сборище одиночек, безумцев и маньяков под крылышком (тентаклей) самого главного сумасшедшего. Хаос, террор, убийства - для них постылая обыденность, способ бороться со скукой. Все меняется в одночасье, когда кошмаров, одного за другим, как чума - косит сексуальный голод настолько сильный, что остатки разума сметает под натиском озверевшей магии. Но все не так плохо, ведь благодаря этим обстоятельствам все кошмары обретут нечто большее, чем когда-либо имели прежде.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dust/Blueberry, Fresh/Nightmare, Geno/Reaper, Horror/Lust/Killer, Ink/Error, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Жар</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посвящается Инку, Кинку и Хрониклу- это же надо извратиться, чтобы вдохновить создателей на написание подобного... Ребят, да вы безумцы и извращенцы похлеще нашего!<br/>Здесь такой махровый ООС, который мало кому снился, мы за это очень-очень извиняемся.<br/>По сути это - порно с сюжетом. Но мы уверены, что даже для такой работы найдется своя аудитория.<br/>Кроме указанных в шапке сладких парочек, мимо пробегала ватага внекодовых персонажей.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Примечания:<br/>Здесь и далее указаны диалоги автора и соавтора.<br/>(С\А)<br/>- Не переживай, что нет бэты!<br/>- Мне стыдно за ошибки -_-<br/>- Если они где и остались, то в глаза не бросаются…<br/>- Еще б они бросались и глазки выколупывали!<br/>- Бля, ты первые три главы затер до таких дыр!<br/>- Еще скажи «задрочил»<br/>- Вторую - несомненно.</p>
<p>Ошибается каждый, поверьте!<br/>На мою жизнь ошибок немало<br/>Пришлось. Но все в порядке,<br/>Исправлю я их, постаравшись.<br/>Говорят: не искупить мне их, но<br/>Я не злюсь, нет —<br/>Роль в этой пьесе играл я сам.<br/>Вернемся назад, полный рестарт,<br/>И мое сердце совсем другое,<br/>Я верю, мы в силах изменить все,<br/>И сделать мир лучше, чем был,<br/>Знаю, мы можем сделать лучше!</p>
<p>Я знаю, что требует изменения<br/>И путь передо мной открыт<br/>Найдем вместе дорогу в лучший мир,<br/>Правда, роли в сценарии еще не написаны.<br/>Предупреждению внемлю — выберу<br/>Путь без разрушения.<br/>Да, я знаю — мы ужасны,<br/>И зло творили, но не знали<br/>Мы иных путей.<br/>Ты не видишь — мы свободны!<br/>Сами выбрали судьбу,<br/>И вольны быть теми, кто мы есть<br/>Мы ожидаем второй шанс<br/>А получив его, не свернем с пути<br/>Нужно только в себя поверить, и!<br/>Поверить, поверить.</p>
<p>И вот он — полный перезапуск!<br/>Сердце мое уже иное,<br/>Верю, что мы сможем изменить все<br/>И сделать лучше, чем было,<br/>Я знаю, мы можем сделать лучше!<br/>Я верю, мы в силах изменить все,<br/>И сделать мир лучше, чем был!</p>
<p>«Epoch» The Living Tombstone<br/>Перевод автора фика.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Сегодня в замке Найтмера было особенно неспокойно. Конечно, когда в одном месте сконцентрированы самые одержимые маньяки Мультивселенной, там априори спокойствия быть не может, но когда один безумец ловит приход, хаваются по норам даже те, у кого в коде не прописано чувство самосохранения.<br/>    В приступе ярости Даст метался по комнате и крушил все, что попадалось под руку. Мебель превратилась в труху и щепки, толстые каменные стены пестрели выбоинами от выстрелов из бластера, окна вынесены вместе с рамами, на полу блестели радужной пылью осколки, а створка двери держалась на петле и честном слове. Кажется, он не первую комнату уже превратил в весьма качественные руины…<br/>    Прислонившись к стене, серокостный монстр сполз по ней на пол, закрывая лицо ладонями, пытаясь отвлечься от того, что происходило перед его глазами: Папи, обнаженный, развратный, опирался руками на остатки стола, призывно выгибая спину, выставляя на обзор широко раскрытое, блестящее от изобилия смазки отверстие, между расставленных ног видно внушительную по своим размерам экто-плоть, с которой капала на пол жидкая магия. Прогибаясь в спине сильнее, Папайрус привстал на цыпочки, заведенной за спину рукой коснувшись влажного провала, длинные кости сотрясла судорога удовольствия. Фаланги пальцев раздвинули края шире, открывая больший обзор на жадно раскрытое, жаждущее движений нутро. Его младший брат дернулся, всхлипнув, от движения тела возбужденная плоть между его бедренных костей качнулась, пылающее страстью и вызовом лицо Папи, оглядывающегося через плечо, призывало Санса к действию.<br/>    С воплем Даст вырвался из комнаты, сшибая на пол и так пострадавшую дверь. Мечась, как безумец, из стороны в сторону, натыкаясь на углы, пыльный выл вервольфом, терзая руками ребра через одежду, пытаясь избавиться от пожара, пожирающего его кости. Он за что-то запнулся, капюшон толстовки невовремя упал на глаза, и дезориентированный Санс упал. В воздух взметнулось облачко праха, матерясь, он, наконец, сорвал с черепа капюшон, и отплевываясь от душного смрада, поднялся на ноги. Сознание чуть прояснилось — Даст был в родном мире. Только здесь столько праха, что ноги в нем увязают по щиколотку.<br/> — Хэй, Санс!<br/>    Взметая прах под ногами, Даст резко повернулся на оклик. Его брат здесь, теперь лежит на спине, призывно расставив ноги, чуть приподнимая тазовые кости, открывая обзор на настолько растянутое отверстие, что кажется, в нем можно утонуть. Экто-плоть гордо вздыблена, и удерживается длинными костяными пальцами, Папайрус играл с магически созданным телом, дразня старшего брата, доводя его до ручки.<br/> — Хэй, Санс! Не жалеешь, что убил меня?! В такие моменты мог бы мной пользоваться, недальновидный ублюдок!<br/>    Когда пыль осела, кашляющий, протирающий слезящиеся от праха в воздухе глазницы, Даст посмотрел на то место, где его изводил призрак брата. Выжженная воронка с раскаленным докрасна каменным дном, вот все, что осталось от галлюцинации.<br/>— Хей, Санс!<br/>Открыв портал в первый попавшийся мир, пыльный не слишком удивился, что очутился в аккурат напротив двухэтажного домика альтернативных братьев-скелетов. Ну, вот здесь-то он сможет отвести душу!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>    Блу ещё раз прошёлся взглядом по списку покупок.<br/>— Овощи — есть. Фарш для тако — есть. <strike>Десять</strike> две бутылки мёда — куплено. Осталось только найти кондитерской посыпки для домашнего камня Папи и с покупками за-а-кончено.<br/>    Но сначала стоит заглянуть домой. Мурлыча под нос хит Напстатона, Блуберри поправил перекинутые через плечо, связанные вместе ручками пакеты с продуктами. Бодрым шагом маленький Санс направился в центр Сноудина. До уютного двухэтажного дома оставался какой-то квартал, когда Берри остановился, удивлённо осмотревшись. Он совершенно точно чувствовал боевую магию Папайруса и чью-то ещё.<br/> — Странно, с кем Папи мог решить сражаться?<br/>Придержав ладонью пакеты, ускорившись, он уже собирался выйти на улицу, ведущую к их с братом жилью. У самого поворота мимо него пронёсся потрёпанный высокий скелет в оранжевой худи, а вслед за ним кто-то лишь немногим ниже, в тёмных и словно посеребрённых одеждах.<br/> — Папайрус! — уронив на землю пакеты, Блуберри хотел уже рвануть вдогонку, но оба монстра один за другим телепортировались куда-то. Блу чертыхнулся, хлопнул себя ладонью по зубам, и со всех ног бросился бежать в сторону, откуда чувствовал затухающую боевую магию брата.</p>
<p>    Кажется, пока Даст ловил местного Папайруса, он сравнял с землей половину лесов Сноудина… Да насрать! Загнанный в какой-то тупик, дрожащий от магического истощения и ужаса, сжавшийся в комок, скелет был жалок. С горящим взглядом приблизившись к жертве, пыльный вытащил Папайруса за ногу из щели, в которую тот умудрился забиться, рванул на нем бриджи цвета хаки, поймал руки судорожно пытающегося отбиться от насильника монстра, безжалостно заломив их, взялся рукой за пояс своих шорт… И бросил взгляд вниз, на череп. Лицо Папса было исковеркано ужасом и представляло из себя едва ли не посмертную маску: бледный до серости, огни глаз схлопнулись в точку, челюсти ходят ходуном, из глаз текут слезы, на черепе потеки крови, мелкие сколы, выбит зуб.<br/>    Даста передернуло от отвращения и страшных воспоминаний — его брат когда-то давно смотрел на него так же, с тем же ужасом, как на какое-то чудовище. Выругавшись, он отпихнул от себя заливающуюся слезами жертву, поднялся, одернул задравшийся подол водолазки, похлопал по карманам толстовки на наличие курева. Пачки не было, похоже, та выпала во время боя. Пожав плечами, пыльный отвернулся к стене, открывая портал в ХэвенТейл. Уже делая шаг внутрь, он услышал за спиной пронзительный вопль.<br/>    Берри выбежал из-за угла здания в тот самый момент, когда неизвестный скелет поднялся от тела Папайруса, отряхивая руки. Призывать для атаки кости — глупо, можно ранить Папи, бластер тут тоже не помощник, но брата надо спасать! Выкрикнув нечто нечленораздельное, и разогнавшись, Блу эффектно заехал в полете в спину агрессору двумя ногами: так его! Чтоб стенку поцеловал! Странный незнакомец посунулся дальше, чем позволяла стена перед ним, и Блуберри взвизгнул, понимая, что движется следом, проваливается куда-то, голубой сапожек зацепился за спавший с серого черепа капюшон. Маленький Санс попытался вывернуться, но добился лишь того, что упал не на бок, а полноценно приложился к иссохшей до трещин земле незнакомого мира ребрами, едва успев защитить череп рукой, иначе точно выбил бы зубы.<br/>    Даста вынесло в мир Кошмаров, заставив снова поваляться по земле. Подскочив на ноги с намереньем вернуться, и как следует оторваться на идиоте без чувства самосохранения, он на этого идиота и наступил. Портал уже давно закрылся, а под ногами пыльного Санса валялся, пропахавший носом выжженную землю, мелкий монстр-скелет. Он егозил как жук, трепыхающий ногами и руками, придавленный ногой сорокостного монстра поближе к грешной земельке. В нос малышу-Сансу ударил запах сухой земли, пепла и стойкий, чуть щиплющий чувствительное обоняние, подавляющий запах табачного дыма. Подобный Блу ощущал от брата, когда тот ходил курить, но этот аромат не шел ни в какое сравнение с обычными сигаретами Папайруса. Яркий, сильный, волнующий, кружащий голову и покалывающий на языке. Маленький скелет тяжело вздохнул и тихо закашлялся от интенсивности запаха. Кости ребер Берри скрипнули под чужим весом, заставляя монстра глухо вскрикнуть. Вот же космическое «везение»! Упасть на землю прямо перед врагом…<br/>    Даст ощущал себя грёбанным Гриллби: ребра горели так, что хотелось вывернуть наизнанку собственную грудную клетку, чтобы избавиться, наконец, от гнусной душонки, желающей непонятно чего… Хотя нет, как раз понятно. Перед глазами серокостного монстра все помутилось, когда экто-плоть, сформированная его собственной магией, жестко вздыбила шорты, терпеть сил больше не было, и на свою беду этот таракан под его ногами оказался единственным на всю округу несчастным, кто мог утолить голод души маньяка своим телом.<br/>    По бокам от себя, вырывая из земли и перекрещивая их над своей спиной, Блу призвал кости. Давление с плеча пропало, расформировав оружие, крошка-монстр вскочил на ноги, стремительно поворачиваясь к оппоненту. Им оказался один из альтернативных Сансов, про существование которых Блуберри знал от знакомства с Дримом и Инком. У конкретно этого не было какой-то примечательной внешности, чтобы опознать его, но по общему внешнему виду и ощущению ауры, тот точно жил не в позитивной вселенной. Тёмная толстовка была покрыта не блёстками, как изначально подумал крошка-скелет, а прахом монстров, взгляд был безумен, окружающая его магия словно полыхала, заставляя бегать искры чувства опасности по тонким косточкам от одного его подавляющего присутствия. А еще…<br/>    Фиолетовое, едва заметное под подолом водолазки свечение заставило скулы малыша-Санса залиться нежно-голубым цветом. Да этот монстр в жаре! Вот откуда яркий, соблазняющий аромат! То был запах магии монстра перед ним. Блу сделал шаг в сторону и подтянул бандану на носовую кость, но было уже поздно. Светлая душа Берри медленно отзывалась на призывно горящую магию противника. Блин! И уйти он отсюда никуда не может!<br/>    С интересом Даст наблюдал за тем, как Санс, а это, без сомнения, была именно его альтернатива, поднимается на ноги. Он был таким мелким… Макушка белой черепушки едва ли могла достать до пятого ребра Даста, да и эта мелочь пузатая даже не испугалась его, зато так очаровательно покраснела. Невинность — это так сладко!<br/>    Пытающийся взять под контроль заполошно бьющуюся душу и начинающую ответно гореть магию, Блу пропустил стремительное приближение альтернативного Санса и успел лишь незначительно отшатнуться назад: монстр одним широким шагом сократил расстояние до скелетика в яркой одежде. Серые пальцы грубо схватили запястье тонкой белой руки, прикрывающей лицо, вторая, не церемонясь, зацепила шейный платок и ворот футболки, рванув на себя ткань. Треск, и от футболки с банданой остались одни лохмотья, пыльный скелет швырнул их в сторону, стряхивая обрывки скользкого голубого шелка с пальцев. Вскрикнув, Берри хотел громко возмутится действиями незнакомца, но лишь сделав вдох, захлебнулся от ударивших тараном в грудь запаха и разгоряченной магии противника. Проскользив хищным взглядом по тонким костям, задержавшись на хрупкой шее, Даст облизнулся, и опустил глаза ниже, на пока еще скрытые тканью шорт подвздошные косточки. Экто-плоть пыльного заинтересованно дернулась под черной тканью, выпирая, причиняя дискомфорт.<br/> — Люблю хрупкие косточки: они так приятно ломаются…<br/>    Сознание Берри всё сильнее заволакивало желанием, а голубые душа и магия маленького скелета постепенно начинали разгораться в ответ. Попытавшись отстраниться, Блу упёрся свободной рукой в плечо нависающего над ним скелета, но Даст словно и не заметил сопротивления: приблизил лицо к уязвимой шее, жадно провел языком по позвонкам и ключицам, вырывая из белокостной груди маленького Санса протяжный стон. Зажмурившись, крошка-монстр вызвал кости между ним и другим скелетом, заставляя того отступить. Тяжело дыша, он бегом бросился в сторону, Берри хотел хотя бы немного разорвать расстояние, чтобы стало легче соображать: где-то в кармане должен лежать флакончик чернил, которые помогут позвать Инка. Одержимый жаром пыльный скелет проводил диким взглядом альтернативу, летящего во все лопатки прочь и телепортировался. Появившись прямо перед крошкой-Сансом, Даст с хмыканьем поймал его в объятия. Блу, врезавшись в возникшего внезапно перед ним скелета, с отчаянием вспомнил, что тот может телепортироваться. В отключающихся от чужого жара мозгах почти не оставалось здравых мыслей, маленький Санс задыхался от такой близости к разгоряченной душе противника, он почти мог чувствовать её пульс и жар на собственных костях, ощущал, как его светлая душа отзывается, подстраивается под ритм чужой и разгоняет собственный жар по тонким косточкам.<br/>    В голове серокостного монстра вспыхнули неуместные ассоциации из прошлого, когда Папайрус был примерно с этого Санса ростом, и вот так же бросался в объятия брата. Даста аж передернуло от полоснувших ножом по сердцу видений, ему даже, как будто, привиделся красный шарф, взметнувшийся за спиной напуганного, почти обнаженного, Санса. Взвыв дурниной, он оттолкнул Блуберри, отшатываясь в сторону сам, закрывая глазницы руками, отворачиваясь. Оступившись, пыльный скелет буквально рухнул на колени, корчась, воя на одной ноте от боли в груди, руки и ребра будто окунули в кислоту, они горели от таких реальных ощущений маленького тела, доверчивого тепла. Перед мысленным взором братоубийцы мелькали образы — улыбка маленького Папайруса и его ясный взгляд, протянутые руки…<br/>    Тяжело дышащий, чуть подрагивающий от собственного разгорающегося жара Блу, хотел было шагнуть к корчащемуся на земле скелету, обнять, утешить, но вовремя себя остановил. Нет! Это противник! Собрав крохи здравого рассудка, Блу метнулся в сторону, к густым высохшим кустам, в надежде спрятаться за ними.<br/>    Наконец, терзающая сознание иллюзия истаяла, и Даст, вынырнув в реальность, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, осмотрелся по сторонам, вставая на неверные ноги. Левее, за кустами, мелькнули голубые перчатки, пыльный снова телепортировался. Плотский голод голых костей терзал его, Даст желал остудить кипящий котел, в который превратились его собственные ребра, сжигаемые жаром души.<br/>    Не успел Берри спрятаться и вытащить прозрачный с переливающимися внутри чернилами пузырёк, как позади полыхнуло разгорячённой магией другого Санса и яркий запах табака вновь накрыл его с головой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Одержимость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Секунда промедления стоила Блу шанса на побег. Пока он пытался выгнать туман желания из мыслей и вспомнить, зачем вообще бежал и куда, его схватили за плечо, грубо дёрнули в сторону. Пузырек чернил выскользнул из ладони Блуберри, кувыркнулся, спружинил на сухих ветках кустарника, и мягко шлепнулся в пыль, так и не разбившись.<br/>    Без жалости швырнув легонького скелета на землю, Даст сорвал с себя разом водолазку с толстовкой и навалился на Санса с утробным рыком, вжимая его до скрипа костей в жесткую иссушенную землю. Смыкая острые зубы на шейных позвонках, серокостный монстр рывками стал сдергивать с альтернативы шорты под аккомпанемент рвущейся ткани и испуганного вскрика. Пыльный торопился, не мог больше ждать, желал слиться с кем-нибудь, унять жар, ощутить кайф, от мелькнувшей мысли про то, что мелочь под ним скорее всего еще невинна, серые кости словно тряхнуло током, он не мог более помыслить ни о чем другом — только ворваться в узкое, горячее нутро, двигаться в нем — сейчас это все, чего Даст желал. Против воли Блу протяжно поскуливал: ощущая жар и горячечный пульс чужой души, перевёрнутое сердечко отвечало не меньшим пылом, заставляя полупрозрачную голубую магию формироваться в тазовых костях и самого Санса почти сгорать в ответном жаре желания. Остатками здравого рассудка Берри поставил себе «зарубку» в памяти — <strong>месть</strong>, и, отпуская себя, с громким стоном прогнулся в спине, сильнее прижимаясь к земле грудью с пылающей внутри неё душой.<br/>    Почувствовав, как тело под ним призывно выгнулось, подаваясь навстречу, Даст взвыл, выпуская пострадавшую шею из жесткого захвата, и инстинктивно толкнулся тазовыми костями вперед. Осознав, что он сам все еще одет, пыльный Санс запустил руку в шорты, завязки ослабели, черная ткань сползла вниз, к коленям. Нагнувшись, просунув ладонь между землей и телом Блуберри, Даст схватился сильными пальцами за чужие нижние ребра.<br/>    Берри сгорал в навязанном желании соития, тяжёлое дыхание вперемешку со стонами вырывалось изо рта маленького скелета, поднимало крохотные облачка пыли с земли. Чужие пальцы, царапая острыми кончиками фаланг, зацепились за нижние рёбра Блу и потянули назад. Глубокий резкий толчок внутрь полупрозрачной магии, вырвал из крошки-Санса громкий вскрик, заставляя сжиматься на магической плоти врага, а позвоночник прошило острыми иглами удовольствия. Серокостный монстр сразу задал жёсткий, быстрый темп, каждым движением внутри заставляя Берри вскрикивать. Взрывая пальцами сухую землю, Блу, не обращая внимания на болезненные рывки, пылко подавался навстречу движениям незнакомого Санса. В сером черепе шумел прибой, перед глазницами, застилая взор, плыло бордовое марево, долетающие до слуха стоны будто раздваивались. Окружающее не имело значения, Даст просто двигался, с каждым рывком тазовые кости обоих скелетов со стуком встречались, терлись друг о друга, скрипели, пыльный все сильнее сжимал руку, в которой стискивал тонкие ребра Блу, дергая его к себе навстречу при каждом рывке внутрь полупрозрачной светлой магии.<br/>    В мутном от похоти сознании Даста, словно вспышки, проскальзывали трезвые мысли. Их нельзя назвать оформленными, полноценными, из-за отсутствия речевой составляющей, просто пыльный Санс внезапно осознал, что его крошечная альтернатива отнюдь не юнец, тот опытен, и не будет бояться или вырываться. А еще, что тело под ним тоже терзает голод, и обладатель ярко-голубой души, трепещущей сейчас в тонкокостной клетке, сам желал продолжения. Серые пальцы дрогнули, Даст отпустил ребра маленького монстра, едва помедлил, и обвил ладонью белую грудь, создавая из собственных запястья и предплечья хоть небольшую защиту от острых камней на земле. Блу, закинув левую руку за спину, зацепившись тонкими пальцами за остистые отростки на серой шее, прижал пыльного Санса ближе к себе:<br/> — Да! Пожалуйста! Ещё! Сильнее! — голубая душа колотилась о ребра, горящий удовольствием маленький скелет отклонил голову в сторону, открывая больший доступ к шейным позвонкам. Скрежеща пальцами левой ладони по земле, впиваясь фалангами в крошащиеся в пыль комья, серокостный монстр послушно нагнулся, повинуясь чужой руке, ближе к шее, помедлил, опаляя белые позвонки дыханием, и сам не зная зачем, прохрипел:<br/>— Даст… Зови, если хочешь.<br/>    «<strong>Даст</strong>». Берри содрогнулся от осознания, и даже похотливый туман рассеялся. Он помнил, как Инк и Дрим рассказывали о «Кошмарах» брата Хранителя сновидений и это имя там тоже звучало. Ну и попал же он в этот раз! Блу бы испугаться за свою жизнь, попытаться вырваться, но Кошмар так жадно двигался в нем, так голодно вбивался в полупрозрачную магию, так обнимал, у маленького скелета нет и шанса пересилить собственную обезумевшую энергию, пылающую желанием.<br/>    Чужие стоны удовольствия и бесстыдные мольбы беспокоили душу пыльного скелета, что-то меняли в ней, он сам был не в состоянии понять, что именно. Припав к уязвимой шее, Даст прикусил ее, но не чрезмерно, скользнул языком по впадинкам позвонков, жар в костях стал то ли меньше, то ли пыльный сумел сбросить с себя часть одержимости, то ли просто поделился ей с этим Сансом и поэтому стало чуть полегче? Пыльный все так же жадно двигался в нем, в этом мелком, рывками входил в горячее голубое нутро, и, бросив взгляд вниз, сквозь кости, можно было разглядеть, как наполняет его темная магия прозрачную, словно вода, чужую, как ритмично двигается внутри, как раздвигает прозрачные стенки… Этой малости внезапно оказалось достаточно, чтобы Даст ощутил, как на него медленно накатывает девятый вал приближающегося оргазма. Сам не зная, зачем, по какой причине он это делает, серокостный монстр перенес свой собственный вес на локоть, и отряхнув пыльные пальцы левой руки, проскользил ладонью по чужим шершавым ребрам и ниже, отыскивая на ощупь пульсирующую экто-плоть партнера.<br/>    Блуберри протяжно стонал на каждом выдохе, всхлипывал — на вдохе. Прикосновение серых пальцев к плотной магии Блу было столь внезапно, что тот не сдержал вопля, разум вновь заволокло желанием:<br/>— Даст! Да! Пожалуйста!..<br/>    Пока еще мог что-то соображать, пыльный быстро, рывками, двигал рукой. Оторвавшись от светлой шеи, он горячим языком скользнул по сочленению черепа и позвоночника белого скелета, очерчивая впадинку, содрогнулся и кончил, наполняя собственной темно-фиолетовой, кипящей магией партнера, по инерции все еще продолжая двигаться, но эти рывки уже больше походили на конвульсии. Из горла Даста вырвался глухой стон, серые кости Кошмара скрипнули от прокатившейся по ним судороги. Берри, ощущая как его магию толчками наполняет обжигающая фиолетовая, сам с громким вскриком кончил, выгибаясь в спине, сжимаясь на хаотично движущейся магии пыльного скелета, растягивая пылающий жаром общий экстаз:<br/>— Да-а-аст! - мелко подрагивая от всё ещё прошивающих позвоночник искр удовольствия, Блу судорожно хватал ртом воздух. Не сказать, чтобы маленький Санс был не опытен… За свою жизнь он скоротал около десяти периодов жара, своего и чужого, как помогая себе сам, так и с взаимной помощью других монстров, но так сильно его накрывало впервые. Словно Даст сотнями лет удерживал свой организм под жёстким контролем, и в конце концов тот, не выдержав, сорвался, лишая рассудка самого пыльного скелета и плюсом так сильно цепляя Берри.<br/>    Голос мелкого сотворил с Дастом что-то странное: резонируя в серых костях глубоким басом, отдался гулом в груди. Пыльный скелет никогда не ощущал подобного, да и весь его небольшой опыт ограничивался быстрым перепихоном, где не было ни поцелуев, ни обращений по имени, ничего не было — быстрое удовлетворение плоти — и достаточно. Взметнувшийся же к небесам ХэвенТейл вскрик удовольствия, его собственное имя, его особенное имя, пожалуй, самое страшное для любых монстров, было сейчас наполнено иными красками, кроме вечного серого.<br/>    Даст не понимал, почему, но ему так захотелось, внезапно, нелогично, глупо, но взаимности, пилюли от одиночества, во рту растеклась горечь, свет в глазницах померк: желания так редко могут быть исполнены в жестокой действительности. Медленно отклонившись назад, садясь на землю, не отпуская маленького Санса, не размыкая объятия, не выходя из него, пыльный одним слитным движением поднялся, выпрямился, и поднял за собой Блу, усадил его к себе на колени, прижал к груди. Сейчас тот едва мог положить голову к нему на плечо, он такой маленький — Даст никогда не встречал таких маленьких альтернатив. Стянув с руки Берри перчатку, Даст швырнул ее в сторону и взвесил узкую кисть. Кажется, что одна ладонь маньяка-убийцы способна укрыть сразу обе чужие, тонкие пальчики были почти на два с лишним дюйма короче аналогичных серых, они были почти прозрачные. Пока плавающий в посторгазменном мареве Берри пытался собрать растёкшиеся в довольную лужицу крупицы разума, с его руки стянули перчатку и на пару секунд нежно прижались зубами в подобии поцелуя к пястным косточкам. Мгновенно очнувшийся белокостный монстр залился ярко голубым румянцем, не зная, как реагировать на подобное внимание со стороны пыльного Санса, как его руку уже отпустили.<br/>    Что-то трепетало в душе Кошмара, что-то, чему он не мог отыскать названия, сколько ни пытался. По локтевой кости правой руки стекла капля, и сорвавшись с сустава, шлепнулась в пыль. Кажется, Даст обо что-то порезался, хорошо, что он защитил эти тонкие ребра… Он уже не помнил, защищал ли хоть что-то когда-нибудь?<br/>    Отпустив изящную ручку, серокостный монстр подхватил Берри за бедренную кость ладонью, помог приподняться, затем опуститься. По грудине пыльного скрипнули остистые отростки белого позвоночника, огладив острыми фалангами ямочку в подвздошной кости, Даст обхватил пальцами прозрачно-голубую плоть, скользнул по ней вверх-вниз, обвел фалангой большого пальца вершину, так, как ему самому очень нравилось, отпустил, снова медленно приподнял ладонью тело Берри, вновь дав ему опуститься, прислушиваясь к первому стону крошки-Санса.<br/>    Взгляд Даста против воли возвращался к эффектному зрелищу, как темно фиолетовая плоть движется внутри голубой, заполняя, и в следующий раз, когда повторно помогал Берри подняться, выскальзывая из него, а потом, давая ему вновь на себя опуститься, повторил то же самое с прозрачной плотью в ладони — почти выпустил, оставив лишь дюйм, и медленно впустил всю голубую длину в кольцо сероватых костей.<br/>    Вздрогнув, Берри со стоном откинул голову на серое плечо, судорожно вцепившись пальцами в предплечье обнимающей его грудь правой руки. Прикосновение костяной ладони к разгоряченной магии Блу, вырвало из него очередной громкий стон. Закинув левую руку назад, за спину пыльного Санса и, цепляясь пальцами за сильную шею, Берри уже сам, постанывая, приподнялся и резко опустился обратно на пульсирующую в такт душе Даста экто-плоть.<br/>    Серокостный монстр осознал, наконец, что вихрь эмоций, в водовороте которого внезапно утонула его душа — это счастье. Наверняка эта взаимность, добровольное движение навстречу — лишь реакция на его жар, на его взбунтовавшуюся, бурлящую магию, это было грустно, но ожидаемо. Вопреки стереотипам Даст никогда не умел наслаждаться чужой болью. Убить в приступе безумия, не задумываясь, походя, легко, быстро, беспощадно — запросто, но к примеру отрывать по кусочку от жертвы, балдея от чужих воплей — нет. Точнее от чужих криков боли. А вот от стонов этого Санса срывало крышу, и еще как! Пальцами правой руки пыльный попытался как можно мягче огладить чужие кости, шкрябнул острыми фалангами по ребрам, и передумал пытаться — ну не способен он на нежности…<br/>    Тонкая рука альтернативы, обвившая серую шею, цепляясь за остистые отростки, с силой стиснула пальцы, белые фаланги вроде даже подрагивали, но Дасту могло это померещиться. Удовольствие от движения в этом маленьком Сансе, удовольствие от созерцания, тепло чужих костей — сознание в сером черепе странно плыло, эта спонтанно выбранная позиция мешала активным действиям, но, кажется, приносила не меньше кайфа, когда этот Санс сам двигался на нем, сам выбирал темп, угол, экспрессию движений. Взгляд красно-синих глаз перекочевал на лицо маленького скелета — кажется, тот наслаждался процессом, глазницы закрыты, бровки домиком, рот распахнут в очередном стоне, а по скулам разлился румянец цвета магии альтернативы.<br/>— Голубенький, — Даст даже не сразу сообразил, что произнес это вслух. Нахрен он вообще что-то говорит?! Будто хоть какие-либо слова изменят печальный, но закономерный итог: страх и омерзение во взгляде, направленном на него…<br/>    Блу, не сдерживаясь, стонал. Молочно-белые кости трепетали под почти нежными прикосновениями серых рук, под ощутимым голодным взглядом, оглаживающим его, от жаркой магии, наполняющей его собственную, не менее возбуждённую. Вздрогнув от хриплого голоса Даста и, полностью насадившись на плотную тёмную магию, Берри открыл неизвестно когда закрывшиеся глазницы. Сильнее откинув голову назад и в бок, он встретился чуть поплывшим взглядом с пепельно-серым скелетом. Не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что делает, Блу улыбнулся и, облизнувшись острым язычком, прошептал:<br/>— Я Блуберри. Приятно познакомиться, Даст.<br/>    Пыльный несколько опешил. Конечно совсем не новость, что большинство альтернатив имеют собственные прозвища, но он не думал даже, что мог случайно угадать чужое. А еще глаза… Даст не помнил, рассматривал ли он пристально лицо этого Санса раньше, но золотые радужки в голубой рамочке с черными омутами бездонных зрачков в форме звезд, что смотрели прямо на него… Без страха, без ужаса, этот светлый, сияющий теплом взгляд будто выжег клеймо на душе одинокого пыльного скелета, он тонул в космической глубине этих звезд, даже закрыв глазницы, он видел их. О, Небо, да что творится с его грешной душой?!<br/>    Притиснув Блу к себе сильнее, не давая тому продолжить движение, так же остановив левую руку, в которой прозрачными каплями исходила магией чужая плоть, Даст потянулся навстречу к маленькой альтернативе. Неловко горбясь, осторожно, страшась продолжения, коснулся зубами чужих зубов, не зная, зачем это делает, но душе серокостного монстра этого так хотелось…<br/>— Берри, — едва слышный шепот, пыльный снова не смог удержать свой болтливый язык.<br/>    Блуберри удивлённо вздохнул, и скорее почувствовав, нежели услышав Даста, вновь улыбнулся. Его светлая душа вздрогнула, радостно забившись о ребра, почти напротив темного сердца пыльного. Сверкнув в глазницах огоньками-сердечками и сильнее притягивая пыльного к себе за шею, крошка-монстр приоткрыл рот, осторожно лизнув по-акульи острые зубы, напрашиваясь на поцелуй. Жаркий трепет языка, скользнувшего по зубам, заставил серокостного монстра судорожно всхлипнуть, и неуверенно приоткрыть рот, впуская Берри внутрь. Даст не умел целоваться, ему было некого целовать, а его целовать не особо и жаждали… В черных провалах глазниц засияли звезды, Блу со стоном огладил фиолетовый язык своим, сходя с ума от покалывающего иголочками вкуса никотина.<br/>    Темная душа странно отреагировала на то, что последовало дальше — она будто подпрыгнула и застряла в горле, а потом ухнула вниз, посылая волны приятных мурашек по магии, позвоночнику, тазу — его целовали! Без принуждения — Даст вообще не представлял, как можно принудить к поцелую — нежно, ласково, движение вверх-вниз по языку, потом медленное скольжение по внутренней стороне его зубов на верхней челюсти, и голубой язычок вновь вернулся к его языку, кружась, словно в танце…<br/>    Прозрачная плоть едва дернулась в серой ладони, и пыльный, опомнившись, поспешил уделить ей внимание, меняя силу сжатия, начал медленно двигать запястьем, размазывая капельки магии, сочащиеся из вершины, каждый раз радуясь случайным вздохам и всхлипам удовольствия, значит, он все делал правильно. Вздрогнув, не разрывая поцелуя, Блу громко застонал в рот серокостному монстру, его позвоночник прошивало волнами кайфа и малыш-Санс, не сдерживаясь, выдохнул в приоткрытый рот Даста, пытаясь подаваться движениям руки навстречу.<br/>— Пожалуйста, Даст! Этого мало!<br/>Не желая прерывать поцелуя, пыльный прохрипел:<br/>— Быстрее или глубже? — в ответ его лишь сильнее обняли за шею дрожащей рукой, притянули ближе, всхлипнули нечто совершенно непонятное, и Даст предположил, что если что-то не устроит, Блуберри сам ему об этом скажет. Поэтому он быстрее и резче задвигал рукой, лаская горячую, упругую магию маленького Санса, а сам, осторожно, не будучи уверен, что делает все правильно, огладил голубой язычок своим, очертив по кругу кончик, повторив то же движение с голубой экто-плотью пальцами. Подался ближе, случайно стукаясь зубами о чужие зубы, скользнул языком по костяному нёбу, потом по нижней челюсти, обнаружив, что там, почти под языком Блуберри, есть чувствительное место, учитывая, как тот, прильнув теснее, всхлипнул ему в рот.<br/>    Этот поцелуй, первый в его жизни, был прекрасен, и был гораздо большим, чем танец двух магически созданных мышц — он дал осознать Дасту, чего был лишен много лет, а так же, какая пустота будет ждать его впереди. Жар все еще терзал серые кости, но пыльный уже мог себя контролировать, загнав пока что собственную бунтующую магию поглубже, он хотел получше запомнить этот момент, единственный за незнамо сколько десятков лет, а может, и за всю жизнь, когда к нему чувствовали нечто положительное. Это волшебное тепло было важнее, чем безликая похоть жара, влияющая на трезвость его мыслей. Правой рукой огладив тонкие ребра и ключицы, Даст скользнул с груди на шею Блу, провел шероховатыми фалангами по тонким косточкам позвонков. Случайно сбился с ритма движений левой, снова нарастил темп, и до него внезапно дошло, что изящная кисть, обхватившая его шею, уже судорожно вздрагивает, как и сам крошка-Санс, кажется, тому было неудобно. Разорвав поцелуй, отстранившись, отклонившись назад, чтобы рука Берри соскользнула вниз и расслабилась, пыльный умудрился подхватить дрожащие пальцы правой ладонью, прижимая окровавленное предплечье поперек белой груди.<br/>    Даст не мог входить глубоко, не мог взять сильную амплитуду движений, но дал крошке-монстру опору на собственную руку, чтобы снять излишнее напряжение с его ног и позволить двигаться так, как тому захочется. Бедренные кости пыльного дрогнули, он стал короткими толчками подаваться вверх, вглубь прозрачно-голубой магии. Вскрикнув и зажмурившись, белокостный монстр откинулся головой на грудь Даста, сам рывками двигаясь навстречу, толкаясь в кольцо серых пальцев, затем сильнее насаживаясь на плотную, фиолетовую магию.<br/>— Блу-у…<br/>Раздавшийся совсем рядом с головой Блуберри стон пыльного Санса, плавно перетёкший в протяжное имя был чем то ошеломляющим! Всхлипнув, почти до боли вцепляясь в чужие сероватые кости, Берри судорожно сжался на пылающей, глубоко погружённой в его собственную магию, плоти Даста. Было настолько хорошо, что крошка-монстр, медленно выдохнув, буквально растекся по серым костям, переживая сладкую истому, окутавшую его.<br/>    Ощутив брызнувшую на пальцы горячую магию, и как светлая экто-плоть чувственно сжимается в оргазменной судороге, обхватывая его фиолетовую, Даст застонал, конвульсивно дернувшись в последний раз. Рвано дыша, хватая воздух жадно раскрытым ртом, он замер, пережидая сладкие секунды; странно, он только что испытал оргазм, но его магия пульсировала, клубилась, жаждала продолжения. Кажется «отлив» жара, ненадолго прояснивший сознание пыльного был лишь затем, чтобы позже его разум смела лавина обезумевшей магии, пройдясь, и пожестче, по <br/>мозгам и самоконтролю. Такими темпами через пару часов Даст превратится в безумца, одержимого сексуальным голодом, и его не будет волновать хоть какое-то подобие удобства партнера, он даже будет способен убить, просто из-за невнимательности, а не по злобе. Медленно вдох и выдох… Медленно вдох. Темная магия нехотя подчинилась своему владельцу и истаяла, исчезая прямо из прозрачного нутра Блу, послав ощутимую судорогу по белым косточкам.<br/>    Дасту сейчас так хотелось курить… Но, кажется, оставлять Берри на голой земле обнаженным он тоже не желал. Поэтому, выпустив из подрагивающих серых пальцев голубую экто-плоть, серокостный Санс открыл крохотный портальчик, пошуровал в нем, доставая свежую пачку. Зубами разорвал прозрачную упаковку, открыл коробочку, надорвал фольгу и так же зубами вытянул коричневую сигарету. Это не было сигаретами в прямом смысле слова, сигариллы были толще, и с большим содержанием табака, чем обычные сигареты, табак был качественнее. А еще у этих было особенное наполнение. Щелк зажигалкой, выуженной из портала, вдох, и рот наполнился дымом с карамельным ароматом бурбона. Крепкий дым прояснял разум и давал Дасту больше времени на принятие решения… Он мог бы проявить милосердие и отпустить Блуберри, уйти в ДастТейл и запершись в каком-нибудь здании, попытаться переждать остатки жара. А ведь пыльный имел все шансы в следующий раз, очнувшись от безумия, обнаружить прах этой крошечной альтернативы на своих руках, и даже не помнить, как убил его — быстро, или причиняя мучения… Этот Блуберри сотворил невероятное с одержимой душой серокостного монстра — Даст отчаянно не желал причинить боль или смерть ему, даже пытался заботиться в меру своего разумения, что вообще было удивительно.<br/>    До чуткого обоняния Берри донёсся запах табака и чего-то сладкого; маленький скелет, вздрогнув, распахнул глазницы и чуть обернулся назад, смотря на «пыхтящего» дымом Даста. Вообще Блу терпеть не мог запах курева, и всегда выгонял Папайруса из дома, когда тот тянулся за своими «конфетками для взрослых», но пощипывающий, сладковатый аромат сигарет пыльного скелета почти не раздражал чувствительную носовую кость Берри. Видимо, процесс курения успокаивал и расслаблял серокостного монстра — тот о чём-то задумался.<br/>    Снова затянувшись, пыльный решил отпустить стиснутые в подобии объятия тоненькие ребрышки, двинул правой рукой и взвыл, едва не откусив фильтр от только начатой сигариллы. Кажется, он не обращал внимания в горячке похоти на то, что кость была ранена весьма качественно. Проморгавшись от боли, Даст с некоторым изумлением бросил взгляд на перчатку, все еще одетую на правую руку Берри — та когда-то была голубой. Сейчас разводы пыли и крови превратили цвет в бордовый. А еще бедренные кости обоих монстров окропила не только прозрачно-голубая магия.<br/>    Маленький скелет почти подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданного вскрика, и не развернулся лицом к серому Сансу лишь потому, что заметил, насколько сильно пропитался светлый шелк кровью. Внешняя сторона длинной локтевой кости была стесана почти вся, а ведь Берри, не церемонясь, цеплялся своими пальцами за эти серые кости весьма отчаянно. Нервно подрагивая, Блуберри судорожно вдохнул, на секунду задерживая дыхание и выдохнув, осторожно коснулся предплечья пыльного скелета. Он не умел залечивать раны так же хорошо как Дрим или Инк, но кое-что он всё же мог сделать, в конце концов, Даст поранился из-за того, что защищал этой рукой его рёбрышки. Сосредоточившись и аккуратно приложив узкую ладонь к повреждённому месту кости, Блу направил исцеляющую магию через руку, его пальцы засветились зеленоватым светом. Таким же свечением покрылась локтевая кость пыльного скелета и, останавливая кровь, края стали потихоньку смыкаться. Когда от кровоточащей раны осталась лишь небольшая, едва заметная царапина, сияние погасло, а крошка-монстр, тяжело дыша, бессильно уронил руки, устало откинувшись на грудь Даста. Зелёная магия всегда давалась ему с трудом, но хотя бы так.<br/>    Боль в кости утихла, но, не обратив на это внимание, даже забыв про сигарету во рту, пыльный Санс изумленно воззрился на Блу. У белокостного монстра еще пару минут назад в груди все кипело от магии, сейчас же едва теплились крохи, кости стали ледяными на ощупь, его тонкие руки безвольно лежали на коленях.<br/>— Берри?! Твою пустоту, малявка, ты что сотворил??? — не в силах понять такое милосердие к, по факту, насильнику, тем не менее Даст был способен оценить отвагу крошки-Санса. Вообще, пыльный уже принял решение отпустить Блуберри, пока сам еще хоть что-то соображал, чтобы не навредить маленькой альтернативе… Точнее, чтобы не навредить еще больше. Но серокостный монстр не помнил даже, в какой мир открыл портал, а Берри сейчас был таким ослабевшим… И сам Даст был полным профаном по части лечения.<br/>    Выматерившись, помянув Блускрина в своеобразных позах, пыльный Санс встал, поднимая на руки Блу, с удивлением отметив, что тонкие косточки вообще ничего не весят. Сделал шаг, едва не упал носом в пыль, запнувшись о собственные шорты, стреножившие серые голени. Экспрессивно ругаясь, торопясь, Даст выпутался из них, дошел до каких-то руин, опустил тело Берри на уцелевшую скамью. От магического истощения тонкие кости поскрипывали, дрожь била все тело маленького Санса… Как помочь Блу, Даст не имел никакого понятия, но согреть — мог.<br/>    Бегом вернувшись обратно за своей одеждой, пыльный натянул на себя шорты, подобрал с земли серый ком из водолазки и толстовки, сунул в карман пачку сигарет и уже собрался возвращаться, как увидел голубую тряпку, валяющуюся в пыли. Не отдавая себе отчета в том, что он делает, он поднял шелковую перчатку, сунув ту к себе в карман. Добежав до Берри, пыльный как мог быстро распутал узел из одежды и укрыл белую грудь теплой шерстяной водолазкой, закутал крошку-монстра в толстовку, застегнул молнию, и с великой осторожностью подняв маленького Санса на руки, шагнул в открытый портал. Вообще, из-за безумия Даст плохо управлял порталами, он мог открывать их огромное количество раз, но с меткостью были проблемы, поэтому без нужды он не злоупотреблял этим навыком. Вот и сейчас, вместо того, чтобы оказаться хотя бы на том же этаже, где и его комната, Даст оказался в холле замка Найтмера. Ну, хоть не на северном полюсе, и на том спасибо! Помянув нецензурными словами свою проблему, пыльный Санс заторопился по лестнице наверх.<br/>    Пролет, поворот, пролет, поворот, последние ступени и налево — он у дверей в свои комнаты, но какого замшелого Гастера внутри слышно чьи-то голоса?! Кажется, Берри отключился, ему все еще было холодно, несмотря на теплую одежду Даста. Пнув приоткрытую створку двери, чтобы та, ударившись о косяк, распахнулась, Даст зарычал, ощеривая зубы в оскале. В его гостиной расположилась сладкая парочка- Киллер и Хоррор, ковер перед диваном был усыпан фантиками, огрызками, пустыми жестяными банками и прочим мусором. Убийца первый обернулся на звук шагов от двери, растягивая губы в ленивой улыбке.<br/>— А-а, наш великий разрушитель пожаловал. Ты в курсе, что нам теперь придется переезжать, по второму этажу сквозняки гуляют, а Хоре даже спать негде, что плохого тебе его кровать сделала, а? И что ты такое принес?<br/>    До этого ленившийся даже открыть глаза, громила заинтересованно обернулся — вдруг принесли что-то вкусненькое?! А пыльный, закипая, пообещал сам себе, что если его кровать превращена этими двумя в непонятно что, он собственноручно перетрет в прах идиотов… Метнувшись в распахнутые двери спальни, Даст понял, что смертоубийства сегодня не выйдет — на счастье двух обормотов кровать была не тронута. Уложив Берри на темное покрывало, стащив с него сапожки и немного поколебавшись, заскорузлую от крови перчатку, он укрыл хрупкие косточки краем одеяла. Пыльный уже собирался вернуться в гостиную и выгнать Кошмаров, как за его плечом хмыкнули:<br/>— Не знал, что ты педофил, иначе не хавался бы от тебя во время жара, мы с Хорей явно не в твоем вкусе! — стоя в дверях и гаденько улыбаясь, Киллер насмешливо наблюдал за неуклюжей заботой серокостного монстра. В глазах Даста все потемнело, вскипевшая в груди магия искала выход, за его спиной с гудением сформировался череп бластера, в распахнутой пасти клокотал, готовый сорваться, заряд энергии. Киллера как ветром сдуло. Бросившись вслед за Киллом, Даст успел отвесить пендель убийце, распахивая его лбом успевшие закрыться двери апартаментов, заорав не своим голосом:<br/>— Если через секунду вы все еще останетесь на этаже, вашего ебучего Создателя, я вас распну костями и опущу каждого, не посмотрев на то, что вы уже совершеннолетние! А чтоб было больше сходства, наряжу предварительно в обтягивающие шортики и розовые футболочки с пони, чтоб образ соответствовал!!! Когда же затрахаю вас до смерти, закажу Эррору секс-куклы, и набью их вашим прахом, чтоб и после смерти вы от меня получали пизды!<br/>    Неизвестно, чего Хоррор с Киллером испугались больше — обещания изнасилования, угрозы переодевания в детей, или перспективы быть заебанными до смерти, но улепетывали они вниз по лестнице довольно резво. Сплюнув на пол откушенный таки фильтр неизвестно где и когда потерянной сигариллы, Даст запер двери на засов, чтобы эти два вуайериста не завалились к нему не вовремя. Санс устало вернулся в спальню, подошел к кровати, коснулся пальцами скулы Берри. Холодная… Что же делать? Пометавшись по комнате, Даст не придумал ничего лучше, чем растопить камин. Когда огонь весело заплясал за чугунной решеткой, пыльный присел на кровать с краю от Берри, почесывая в замешательстве макушку. Он не имел понятия, как помочь, разве что…?<br/>    Раскутав маленького скелетика, Даст коснулся пальцами холодных ребер, за которыми тускло мерцала догорающей свечей душа Блуберри. Пыльный мог поделиться своей чистой магией. Он так делал всего раз, и не имел понятия, каков будет эффект, учитывая, что сам в жаре, но… Этот маленький Санс, не задумываясь, вылечил его руку, хотя там всего лишь была царапина, ничего смертельного, даже на HP не отразилось, он не мог не знать, что последует за этим лечением. Так имеет ли право сомневаться сам Даст? Отчаянно мотнув головой, серокостный монстр наклонился, и подул чистой магией в грудную клетку Блу, потом еще раз, еще… Решив, что магический фон пришел в какую-никакую, а норму, и белые кости начали потихоньку теплеть, Даст немного успокоился. Снова взяв Блуберри на руки, он быстро сдернул с кровати покрывало, отбросил одеяло в сторону, уложил маленькую альтернативу на простыни. Укутав Берри полами ветровки и одеялом, пыльный тихо вышел из спальни, прикрывая за спиной дверь, чиркнул зажигалкой, затянулся, выпустил дым через носовое отверстие. Ему стоит быть как можно дальше от Блуберри, если снова накроет. Может, будет шанс телепортироваться в дикие ебеня Мультивёрса на последних крохах самоконтроля? Открыв портал в какую-то неизвестную вселенную, Даст начал собирать охапками мусор, и выбрасывать в «окно», радуясь, что нигде не валяются использованные презервативы…<br/>    Стемнело, с уборкой было закончено, бурлящая в груди магия пока поддавалась контролю, и Даст просто курил, сидя в кресле в гостиной. Он всегда так проводил свои вечера, иногда даже задремывал в кресле, но сейчас ему было нельзя спать — во сне ослабевает контроль, и жар может подчинить его сознание. Пыльный пару раз тихонько заглядывал в спальню, проверял Берри, его магический фон, подкидывал полешки в камин, и снова возвращался в кресло. Скорей бы Блуберри очнулся, Даст откроет портал в его мир, отпустит, и будет надеяться, что Берри забудет о произошедшем… В груди глухо заныло. Блу, может, и забудет его, а вот Даст будет помнить.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>    Просыпаясь, крошка-монстр дернулся и судорожно, тяжело дыша, попытался подняться, выбраться из жарких пут окружавших его пылающие кости. В груди, словно лесным пожаром, полыхала чистая, практически не разбавленная голубоватой магией Блу, фиолетовая. Ноги запутались в одеяле, и маленький скелет с грохотом сверзился на пол. Не обратив на это никакого внимания, Блу, извиваясь, заплетающимися пальцами стаскивал с себя одежду, стремясь хоть немного облегчить охватывающий перевёрнутое сердечко жар. Плотная, фиолетовая, с редкими переливами голубого магия уже призывно сформировалась в тазовых костях и, наконец вылезший из жаркой одежды Берри, не сдерживаясь, застонал, прижимаясь грудной клеткой к прохладному полу. Одной рукой плотно обхватив магическую плоть, а пальцами другой — без стыда проникнув в истекающее жидкой магией отверстие, Блу стал быстро, не глубоко толкаться ими внутрь.<br/>    От внезапного грохота в спальне Даст едва не проглотил сигарету, поспешно бросил ее в пепельницу, и спотыкаясь на ровном месте, рванул выяснять какого Найтмера происходит. Забежав в освещенную отблесками тлеющих в камине углей комнату, Даст будто со всего маху влетел в стенку — его встретил в комнате такой ошеломляющий стон удовольствия, которого пыльный точно не ожидал слышать. Берри был на полу, одеяло практически тоже, малыш-Санс прогибался в спине, отклячивая тазовые кости и бесстыдно толкался тонкими пальцами в исходящее жидкой магией отверстие… Перед мысленным взором пыльного мелькнуло видение, показанное ему галлюцинацией Папайруса этим утром, и истаяло, как Фантом — ни один дух, мираж или привидение не могли тягаться в даре соблазнения с Блуберри!<br/>    Даст понял, что натворил. Возможно, концентрация его жара была чересчур велика для этого маленького тела, может, в чем-то еще была причина, но всего лишь небольшая часть энергии пыльного Санса подействовала так, будто Блуберри искупали в афродизиаке. Белокостный монстр был настолько распален, исступлен кипящей внутри чужой магией, что не мог себя контролировать. В таком состоянии не то, что куда-то отправить его было нельзя, но и уйти, покинуть его, пытаясь обезопасить от собственного безумства — тоже. Это уже просто будет жестоко, да на этот вой сбегутся все монстры ХэвенТейл! Придется самому исправлять собственную ошибку…<br/>    Стянутые с подвздошных костей шорты упали тряпкой на пол, Даст перешагнул через них, и опустился перед маленьким Сансом на колени. Жар в серой груди был под контролем, так что пока он не причинит вреда Берри, и придется постараться подарить ему разрядку как можно быстрей. Подхватив Блу на руки, Даст без труда уложил его ничком на прохладные простыни, подпихнул две подушки под ребра и позвоночник, перебрался на кровать сам, и навис над Блу, жарко выдохнул ему в затылок:<br/>— Прости, Берри. — Даст искренне извинялся, он не предусмотрел такой реакции на собственную магию, совершенно не учел, что его выдержка может быть чем-то особенным. Маленький скелет вцепился пальцами в покрывающую кровать ткань, где-то рядом с собственной головой. Пахнуло чуть сладковатым запахом табака, по языку фантомно прокатилось неповторимое пощипывающее ощущение никотина. В голове мелькнуло узнавание — «Даст» и Блу громко застонал, выгибаясь навстречу серокостному монстру.<br/>    Фиолетовый язык Даста скользкой змеёй толкнулся во впадинку между черепом и первым позвонком Блу, взлетел вверх по остистому отростку, нырнул вниз, во впадинку между позвонками, проскользил по второму… Берри извивался и стонал, пытался подаваться назад, терся о серые кости, вынуждая пыльного Санса действовать, но тщетно — тот продолжал сладкое, томительное движение вниз. Сколько позвонков у скелета? Даст вот посчитал — получилось двадцать четыре. Едва куснув зубами изгиб крестца, вырвав из горла Блу вскрик, Даст наконец сжалился над своей жертвой (жертвой его необразованности и недальновидности, как выяснилось) и приник языком к отверстию, исходящему жидкой магией так обильно, что только одно созерцание этого заводило. Огладил вокруг кончиком языка, толкнулся внутрь, глубже, еще глубже, заполняя как можно больше жаждущее, горячее нутро.<br/>    Скользкое проникновение вглубь магии Берри почти перекинуло его за край оргазма. Отчаянно вцепившись в ткань перед лицом зубами и не сдерживая стоны, Блу подавался навстречу пыльному. Немного подумав, Даст решился удлинить язык с помощью магии, с таким на людях не походишь, а вот доставить удовольствие… Опаляя жарким дыханием подвздошные косточки, он подавался языком глубоко внутрь, подвижной экто-мышцей гладил трепещущие стенки, щекотал, облизывал, оглаживал изнутри все, куда мог дотянуться, распаляясь до такой степени, что сам вжимался сформированной магией плотью в матрас, неосознанно двигая бедрами. Ему даже не приходило в голову сменить язык на свою ноющую плоть, в Блу было так прекрасно, что Даст просто забыл о других способах сексуального удовлетворения.<br/>— Небо, Берри! Ты такой нежный внутри, восхитительно!<br/>    Смысл хриплых слов Даста с трудом дошёл до затуманенного похотью и желанием сознания Берри, белые скулы затопил яркий румянец. Колотящаяся о ребра голубая душа сбилась с ритма и по выгнутому позвоночнику пробежалась волна острого наслаждения. С очередным громким стоном Блу выпустил изо рта ткань, вздрагивая и выгибаясь в спине, сжался на оглаживающей пылающее нутро гибкой экто-мышце. Стоны Берри музыкой наполняли комнату, Даст только вошел во вкус, как маленькую альтернативу скрутила судорога, на серые кости груди брызнуло горячей прозрачной магией с легчайшим ароматом чего-то фруктового, под потолок взметнулся животный вскрик удовольствия.<br/>    Сев на кровати, пыльный вернул языку адекватные размеры, стер с грудины прозрачные потеки магии и только поднес пальцы ко рту, чтобы облизать, как встретился взглядом с Блуберри. Тот взирал на него с таким алчным призывом мерцающими нечеткими сердечками в глазницах, что из Даста буквально весь воздух выкачали, фиолетовая экто-плоть чувствительно дернулась навстречу, когда маленький похотливый бесстыдник прогнулся в пояснице, снова скользнул внутрь себя пальцами, и сладко застонал:<br/>— Пожалуйста, Даст! Этого мало, хочу тебя…<br/>    Как хорошо иметь стальную выдержку. Балансируя на краю безумства, серокостный монстр медленно вдохнул, выдохнул, загоняя поглубже в душу похотливое чудовище, и хитро улыбнулся. Передумав слизывать прозрачную магию с пальцев, он размазал ее по своей пульсирующей от нетерпения плоти, убрал тонкие пальчики от растянутого, сочащегося отверстия и упер темно-фиолетовую головку в экто-плоть всего на полтона светлее. По белым костям пробежала острая судорога предвкушения, Блу отчаянно вцепился пальцами в матрас, из его груди вырвался протяжный стон, полный нетерпеливой мольбы.<br/>    Придерживая Блуберри за спину, Даст, медленно покачивая бедрами, под аккомпанемент жалобных поскуливаний белокостного монстра, вошел внутрь едва ли на половину. Прикусил собственный язык, боль чуть протрезвила плавящиеся от ощущений мозги, наконец, настало время для шалости. Для начала, все еще придерживая Блу за спину, не давая ему двигаться, пыльный склонился над ним, упираясь рукой в матрас рядом с узкой, прекрасной формы, ладонью, приник зубами к белоснежному виску, глухо зарокотав:<br/>— Ма-ло, Бер-р-ри? Тебе ма-ло? Тогда скажи, когда будет дос-та-точ-но…<br/>    Крошка-монстр поперхнулся словами: все так же, едва покачиваясь в нем, Даст начал ширить свою магию в глубине нутра Блу, увеличивая ее будто толчками — полтора дюйма, один и восемь, два и два, два и восемь, три дюйма! Головокружительное ощущение вырывало изо рта Берри громкие просящие стоны, маленький Санс тяжело дышал, отчаянно цепляясь за ткань, горящая желанием и похотью душа радостно отзывалась на рычащие нотки в голосе партнёра, заставляла магию и тонкие косточки Блу сгорать от желания.<br/>— Проси меня, Бер-ри, я хочу слышать тебя, твои мольбы, слышать, как мне двигаться, насколько быстро, насколько глубоко, Бер-р. Я ведь не знаю как тебе нр-р-равится, — повинуясь незнамо откуда взявшейся прихоти, Даст растягивал имя Блу на языке, прокатывал мелкой галькой, рокотал, рычал это имя, отзывающееся волной мурашек по позвонкам. Маленький скелет на секунду зажмурился от почти болезненного желания движения и, не выдерживая, задыхаясь от похоти, захлёбываясь собственными словами, заскулил:<br/>— Пожалуйста, Даст, двигайся! Глубже, сильнее, быстрее! Пожалуйста… Мне так нужно чувствовать тебя, твоё желание! Как ты растягиваешь меня, до края, до боли… Хочу ощутить, как ты кончишь, как наполнишь меня своей магией! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста! Да-а-аст!<br/>    Жаркие мольбы Блу отозвались в душе Даста взрывом динамита, пыльный скелет содрогнулся, ощущая остатками гаснущего разума, что дамбу, сотни лет удерживающую его персональное безумие подорвали — мощный поток магии, сексуального голода, жара, одержимости просто сметет скелет под ним! Сцепив зубы до скрипа, Даст всю свою волю направил на одно единственное стремление: не навредить хрупкому Берри. Это было последним, что понимал разум, а дальше черепную коробку затопил напалм. Даст с рычанием и звериной одержимостью начал вбиваться в тело под собой.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Позвонков вообще-то двадцать шесть, но это если считать крестец и копчик, так что Даст считал только те, что имеют остистые отростки.<br/>Касательно того, что скелеты говорят с набитым ртом - технически, в Undertale нет механики движения челюстей во время разговора, да и мышц и хрящей, создающих речевой аппарат у скелетов тоже нет, поэтому мы посчитали, что внятно говорить, даже когда "язык" занят - Сансы вполне в состоянии. И еще - многие пишут, что на черепе есть своего рода "кожа" которая дает возможность улыбнуться или закрыть глазницы - ну вариант конечно, но не наш - мы выбрали иной обоснуй - магическая иллюзия "мимики" - именно это дает к примеру Фрешу возможность двигать "бровями" даже поверх кепки))</p>
<p>***<br/>(Соавтор/Автор)<br/>- У кого-то кинк ^_^<br/>- Всм??? Какой???<br/>- Ну то, что Дасту понравилось наблюдать за тем, как его магия движется в прозрачной магии Блу.<br/>- А что, разве есть такой?<br/>- Ага. В порно, в рисованном или анимированном хентае - есть.<br/>- Я так понимаю, мне лучше не задумываться, откуда ты подобные извращения знаешь?<br/>- Ага!<br/>- Ну Даст же все равно это не изнутри наблюдает, а снаружи!<br/>- Ну это же то, что творится внутри!<br/>- Но это же скелеты! Так что он это наблюдает снаружи... Черт, короче - мне что, поискать в списке кинков это предупреждение???<br/>- Не, не надо)) Это же происходит СНАРУЖИ))))<br/>- Угу. Погоди, в смысле, в порно? Я еще понимаю как это возможно в хентае… *******, лучше мне не задумываться о таком…<br/>- вот именно!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Утро в НайтмерХолле</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Зевая, Блу медленно просыпался, выныривая из сладкого сна. Потягиваясь, он выгнулся в спине, прижимаясь к жарким костям позади. Позвонки шеи и лопатки вспыхнули от резкой, острой боли, Берри дернулся, зашипев, осторожно ощупал покалеченные косточки - под кончиками фаланг ощущались покрытые засохшей кровью небольшие ранки от зубов. Санс недовольно заворчал, тихо выбрался из-под тяжелой руки Даста, оборачиваясь к скелету, расслабленно лежащему на боку. Овальные, с тонким игольчатым «зрачком», голубые глаза на миг вспыхнули алым на спящего. Приподняв руку над пыльным Сансом, Берри призвал пару заточенных костей, направленных остриями на мягко пульсирующую фиолетовую душу. Убить! Найти чернила Инка и вернуться домой!<br/>     Взгляд крошки-монстра задержался на душе ничего не подозревающего Даста, и на белых скулах против воли проступил едва заметный румянец. Мерцающее фиолетовое сердечко словно светилось изнутри, едва заметно вспыхивало то синими, то алыми искрами. Белые пальцы дрогнули, рука медленно опустилась, исчезли готовые к атаке кости. Берри помнил, как Даст был, пусть и по своему, но нежен, как он пытался сдерживаться. Как поделился своей магией, когда Блу необдуманно вылечил его руку и потратил почти весь свой резерв. Как был горяч и жаден, когда сорвался, как цеплялся за тонкие кости Берри и без остановки вбивался в его нутро. А ещё, после того, как первая волна жара закончилась, бережно прижимал к груди, и, кажется, не осознавая себя, шептал извинения и тихие просьбы остаться, каким он казался в тот момент одиноким… Тяжело выдохнув, Берри облизнулся остреньким голубым язычком. «<strong>Мой!</strong>» — словно неоновой вывеской зажглось в сознании маленького Санса — «Никому не отдам!»<br/>     Стараясь не шуметь, Блу выбрался из постели, осторожно укрыв Даста выкинутым на пол и порядком измятым одеялом, осмотрел комнату на предмет какой-нибудь одежды. При поверхностном поиске из таковой нашлась лишь покрытая прахом одежда пыльного скелета. Пожав плечами, крошка-монстр одел большеватую на три-четыре размера толстовку, которая на нем смотрелась как странноватая туника, едва чиркающая подолом по середине бедренных костей. На секунду ткнувшись носовой костью в линялый серый ворот, Берри глубоко вдохнул сладковатый и чуть пощипывающий носовую косточку запах крепкого табака, намертво въевшийся в ткань. Не давая себе шанса передумать и забраться обратно под бок к Дасту, Блу тихо вышел из комнаты.<br/>     Неспешно, стараясь быть как можно тише, маленький монстр шёл по каменному полу. Он уже осмотрел четыре верхних однотипных этажа и сейчас осматривал первый. Берри хотел приготовить Дасту завтрак: по себе он знал, что такой сильный жар выматывает, и после жутко хочется есть. Он предполагал, что Даст когда-то был классик-Сансом, а значит, был почти также ленив как Папайрус и спать будет почти до полудня. Ну, или лениво валяться в своей комнате, а значит, именно Блуберри придётся позаботиться о своем партнере. Чуть покраснев от подобных мыслей, Блу, улыбаясь, заглянул в очередные распахнутые двери. Это как раз оказалась кухня.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Недовольно смотря на свой нехитрый завтрак — тосты и холодный бекон — Хоррор медитировал над кружкой крепкого кофе. Такие завтраки уже набили оскомину, но всех его кулинарных талантов хватало только на заправку кофемашины жареными зернами или запихивание хлеба в тостер. То, что он готовил, громила сам есть не мог, такая это была гадость, а про остальных Кошмаров речи даже не шло. Однообразный пейзаж за мутными окнами тоже навевал скуку, людоед зевнул, и, устало вздохнув, снова уткнулся мрачным взглядом в тарелку. Гулкий стук костей по каменному полу привлек его внимание — кому это вздумалось босиком сюда переться?! Повернув голову к дверям, разглядев входящего на кухню маленького Санса, здоровяк хотел уж удивиться, кто это, но вовремя признал пыльную толстовку.<br/>     Радостно сверкнув звёздными огоньками в глазницах, Блу заглянул за правую створку двери и столкнулся взглядом с одним алым глазом в черепе крупного скелета, в развязной позе развалившегося на лавке. Правая глазница была слепа, в черепе зияла огромная дыра, заставляя содрогаться от ужаса. «Должно быть, это Хоррор» — признал Блу. Только один из Кошмаров имел такие <strong>буквальные</strong> проблемы с головой. Маленький Санс чуть наклонил голову на бок, и, на всякий случай готовый отражать атаку, приветливо кивнул:<br/>— Утро! Ты Хоррор, верно?<br/>— Верно угадал, малыш. — громила доброжелательно улыбнулся, насколько это выражение вообще могло отобразиться на его черепе, махнув рукой в сторону кофеварки. — Кофе вот только сварился, будешь?<br/>Не чувствуя агрессии от людоеда, Блу расслабился, скептически зыркнув на шайтан-машину, исходящую ароматным парко́м. Нет, кофе ему совершено точно не хотелось. Он помнил, сколько шуму и разрушений устроил под действием этого напитка для ленивых!<br/>— Спасибо, но от кофе откажусь. И я не малыш, мне тридцать шесть! — Блуберри полностью зашёл в просторную комнату, осматриваясь по сторонам с нескрываемым интересом.<br/>     Кухня была огромна, как и все в этом замке: в прямоугольной комнате, куда вели вычурные двустворчатые двери, имелись стрельчатые окна под потолок, просторные даже черепу бластера, шесть в стене напротив входа и четыре в стене справа. Всю правую треть комнаты занимал огромный стол на полсотни персон минимум, с длинными лавками вдоль и с торцов. В левой стене зиял черным провалом камин, в котором, судя по размерам, можно было зажаривать туши целиком. Четко посередине недвижимым столпом воздвигся стол, видимо разделочный. И, слева направо под шестью окнами, вмурованные в гранитную столешницу — раковина, полная грязной посуды, гранитное полотно стола метра четыре, несколько конфорок плиты, и снова полированный серый гранит, на котором вольготно расположились кофеварка, тостер и чайник. Под разделочными столами виднелись дверки шкафчиков, видимо, в них прятались посуда и запасы. Подперев правую скулу ладонью, Хоррор закинул голень левой ноги на колено правой, наблюдая за новеньким.<br/>— А как же тогда тебя называть, «не малыш»? Хотя, по сравнению с каждым из живущих здесь, ты очень молод. Там где-то в холодильнике должно было молоко стоять, ну и Килл, думаю, вряд ли заметит, если ты ополовинишь его запасы кетчупа. — громила ткнул костяным пальцем куда-то за спину маленькому Сансу. Требуемый агрегат нашелся за левой створкой тяжеленной двери.<br/>— Блуберри. Приятно познакомиться, Хоррор. — пройдя к холодильнику, крошка-монстр заглянул внутрь. Картина была почти такая же, как если бы он оставил Папайруса на недельку одного дома. Разве что вместо бутылочек мёда был кетчуп.<br/> — Я не одобряю распитие соусов как еду, но молоко — это хорошо. — хотя, скорее всего это уже не молоко, а простокваша. Скривившись от запаха кислятины, Берри обратил своё внимание на имеющиеся в наличии яйца и несколько томатов, сиротливо валяющихся на полочке. Задумчиво постукивая пальцами по нижнему краю слепой глазницы, людоед со странным вздохом пробормотал скорее самому себе, чем обращаясь к новичку:<br/>— Блу, значит. Пацифист вселенная?<br/>Тем временем крошка-монстр дотащил в охапке три решетки яиц и помидорки до разделочного стола, возмущенно косясь на груду грязной посуды в раковине. Сгрузив на стол продукты, он закатал длинные рукава толстовки по локти и начал терзать кран, в попытке выяснить, есть ли вообще вода. Блу приходилось налегать грудью на край раковины — её, как и все в этом замке, строили явно не для малышей. Заинтересованно поднявшись из-за стола, Хоррор подошел со спины к новенькому. Небо! Да ширококостного Санса можно было с успехом поделить на четыре таких малявочки, и еще пара костей сверху осталась бы!<br/>— Ты собираешься что-то готовить?<br/>     От раздавшегося за спиной низкого голоса Блу едва заметно вздрогнул и, удерживая инстинктивно взметнувшуюся на защиту магию, повернул голову, встречаясь взглядом голубых с острым вертикальным «зрачком» огней с единственным алым — людоеда. Для своего размера Хоррор двигался удивительно бесшумно, Берри стоило это запомнить. Не чувствуя агрессии, он улыбнулся, голубые огоньки вновь сменились на золотые звёзды.<br/>— Да! Как только вымою хотя бы часть посуды…<br/>От взгляда Хоррора не укрылось, как новичок дернулся, как полыхнула всего на миг его магия, и он поднял руки на уровень плеч, показывая пустые ладони:<br/>— Не дергайся так, Блу. Ни один Кошмар не причинит тебе вреда, зная, кто твой покровитель; просто дураков нет — с Дастом драться. А вот наружу одному тебе ходить не стоит, там еще остались обезумевшие от негатива монстры, которые могут навалиться скопом, как оголодавшая стая. — немного помолчав, Хоррор предложил — Давай, я вымою посуду, а ты поделишься со мной завтраком? Надоело тосты жрать, слов нет…<br/>     Блу хмыкнул, но не стал уточнять, что он не боялся Кошмаров или, предполагаемо, одичавших монстров за пределами этого замка. Хотя, драки с Дастом ему бы тоже не хотелось. Магия пыльного скелета была действительно ужасающая по своей силе, так что Берри теоретически мог бы победить, лишь изматывая Даста. В конце концов, Блу был одним из самых выносливых и энергичных альтернатив, рано или поздно даже серокостный Санс стал бы уставать от продолжительного, утомительного боя, начав совершать ошибки. Меньший скелет недовольно мотнул головой. Нет, он не хотел хоть как-то вредить Дасту. Его хотелось забрать к себе, укутать в любовь и заботу, чтобы одинокий монстр ни в чём не нуждался. Едва заметно покраснев от таких заманчивых мыслей, Берри чуть запоздало обратил внимание на Хоррора, довольно кивнув:<br/>— Договорились! Стремление ленивых версий меня заниматься домашними делами очень похвально и должно как следует вознаграждаться!<br/>Хоррор хрюкнул, сдержав смех, который не был особо приятен окружающим. Его позабавило выражение «ленивые версии меня» и послушно взялся за мыло и губку.<br/>— Начни с этого, — Берри обвёл взглядом грязную посуду и, выудив из неё дощечку, нож и пару мисок, передал их Хоррору, — потом займись сковородкой и лопаткой.<br/>Вручив судьбу посуды в руки Хоррора, Блу пошёл осматривать ящики на наличие масла и, возможно, каких-нибудь специй.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Даст просыпался, довольный жизнью. Косточки были легкими, невесомыми после отлично проведенной ночи, жар, терзавший его разум и тело, отступил, почти не напоминая о себе, и вообще было хо-ро-шо… В следующий миг Санс подскочил как ужаленный: под расслабленной ладонью скрипнул прах.<br/>— О, небо! Берри?!<br/>     Отшвырнув одеяло, Даст с ужасом воззрился на пепельное крошево на простынях, душу сковал ужас: неужели он все-таки потерял контроль? В груди кольнуло ощущение магии Блуберри и пыльный с облегчением выдохнул. Ну и напридумывал же он себе чушь спросонья. Ведь сам вчера укладывал Берри в своей одежде в постель, с нее, наверное, и насыпался прах! Поднявшись, Санс натянул на себя шорты, прошел в гостиную, тупо уставился на открытую дверь. Блускрин раздери этого идиота!!! Если тот сдуру решит сунуться не вовремя на улицу...</p>
<p>     Пыльный скелет сломя голову выбежал из комнаты, ведомый слабым отголоском голубой магии. Вниз, вниз, вниз, налево. Влетев на кухню на третьей крейсерской, Даст замер, не будучи уверенным, что все происходит в реальности, или он все-таки наблюдает галлюцинацию собственного изощренного мозга. Стоя на скамье перед плитой, в его толстовке, Блу ваял завтрак в огромной глубокой сковороде, что-то мурлыча под нос. По кухне плыл обалденный запах тушеных помидоров, развалившийся за чисто вытертым обеденным столом Хоррор накапал перед собой уже приличную лужицу слюней.<br/>— Даст! Доброе утро! — отложив лопатку, Блу повернулся к пыльному монстру радостно и приветливо улыбаясь, сверкнув золотистыми звёздами огоньков в глазницах. Он почувствовал пробуждение серокостного Санса, как и почувствовал, что он приближается, так что его появление не было сюрпризом.<br/>— Слава Найтмеру, что ты не попробовал покинуть замок, — у Даста отлегло от сердца, и он полез в карман за куревом, нетерпеливо щелкая зажигалкой.<br/>— Только не говорите мне, что Хоррор, наконец, научился готовить что-то съедобное — в жизни не поверю! — на кухню телепортировался Киллер и удивленно посмотрел на исходящего слюнями Хоррора, потом на колдующего у плиты Блу. — Я что-то в этой жизни пропустил?<br/>— Раздачу мозгов ты пропустил!!! — хором ответили Даст и Хоррор идиотически лыбящемуся убийце. Блу уже открыл рот, чтобы попросить пыльного не курить на кухне, но отвлекся на нового Санса, который плюхнулся на скамью, опираясь на обеденный стол спиной. Тот был от силы на полголовы выше Берри, но имел самую неприятную ауру из всех присутствующих. По кухне поплыл приятный, пощипывающий носовую кость, запах табака, Блу схватил с плеча полотенце и метко швырнул его Дасту в лицо:<br/>— Нет! Никакого сигаретного дыма на кухне! Хочешь курить — иди на улицу!<br/>     Едва успев выдохнуть терпкий дым и открыть рот, чтобы пожелать доброго утра Берри, пыльный едва не подавился: по лицу хлестнула тряпка, заставляя потерять равновесие и отшатнуться, в груди монстра, как и вокруг него взметнулась волна боевой магии. Шкрябнув острыми фалангами себя по черепу, убирая полотенце, Даст недовольно зыркнул на Берри. Киллер сияющими глазами, только что не подпрыгивая от нетерпения на лавке, смотрел, выжидая, что же будет дальше, а Хоррор вжался в стенку, невольно сам концентрируя свою магию в ответ на мурашки от ужасающей силы пыльного скелета. Короткая вспышка магии Даста послала по позвоночнику Берри волну острых приятных мурашек и, сдерживая ответную агрессивную реакцию собственной магии, Блу без страха, твёрдо встретил угрожающий взгляд красно-синих глаз.<br/>     Вздохнув, Даст кинул обратно в руки Блуберри полотенце и послушно вышел с кухни, прикрыв за собой скрипучие двери. Удовлетворённо кивнув, Берри повернулся обратно к плите, помешивая лопаткой омлет. Проводив взглядом пыльного, Хоррор едва заметно выдохнул, гроза миновала. Отвага новенького внушала уважение — людоед бы стушевался под этим взглядом, отступил, признавая превосходство Даста, избегая конфликта. Мелкий Санс определенно был или сорвиголовой, или самоуверенным безумцем, или и тем и другим вместе.<br/>     Выждав полминуты, пока шаги Даста не стихнут за дверью, Киллер подскочил к Блу, облокотившись рукой на столешницу, и развязно протянул, оглаживая неприятным липким взглядом искусанную шею Берри:<br/>— Да-а, быстро же ты выдрессировал этого пылюку за одну-то ночь! Знал бы, что он шелковым станет — давно бы сам занялся!<br/>     Слова незнакомого Санса буквально перемкнули сознание Берри. Никто не смел, даже мысленно, оскорблять его партнера, и, тем более, так открыто претендовать на него! Схватив лежащий рядом нож, и, наполняя его своей магией, делая в несколько раз прочнее, Блуберри одним точным ударом вбил его почти по рукоятку в толстенную гранитную столешницу, аккурат в небольшой промежуток между пястными костями надоедливого скелета. Расплываясь в широкой, но жуткой улыбке, медленно приблизив лицо к отшатнувшемуся от него монстру, Блу проворковал ласковым тоном маньяка, сверкнув голубо-алыми овальными глазами с острым «зрачком»:<br/>— Даже думать о подобном не смей. Иначе я нежно, одну за другой, вырву твои косточки, и, размалывая их в прах, запихну по горло в твой грязный, отвратительный рот. Даст <strong>мой</strong>!<br/>     Хоррор ожидал возмущения, того, что Блу позовет Даста и перескажет, какую гадость сказал Киллер, просто проигнорирует в конце концов… Но удушающей волны боевой магии, затопившей мгновенно всю кухню, от этого хрупкого Санса людоед никак не ожидал! Чувство было такое же, как и от Даста, подавляющее волю и заставляющее подобраться, сконцентрироваться, чтобы драться за свою жизнь! И где же пряталась эта сила?! Всего секунду назад LOVE был на единице!<br/>     Берри отодвинулся от Киллера, отпустил рукоятку ножа и отвернулся. Переставив сковороду на столешницу с другой стороны от плиты, он выключил конфорку, переложил примерно половину омлета в большую, заранее подготовленную салатницу, прихватил две вилки и повернулся к Хоррору:<br/>— Остальное тебе, как и договаривались. Приятного аппетита! — вновь мурлыкая себе что-то под нос, Блуберри покинул кухню, оставляя за спиной ошарашенных Кошмаров. Заторможенно кивнув Блу, Хоррор проводил его взглядом и лишь когда странный новичок скрылся за дверьми, приблизился к плите. Зачерпнув ложкой яичницу, людоед сунул еще горячую еду в рот, закатил от удовольствия глаз и с энтузиазмом поглощая кушанье прямо из сковородки, проворчал:<br/>— Килл, тебе не кажется, что когда тебя укокошат за твой поганый язык, на вакантное место можно пригласить этого Санса? Я вот думаю, что он бы отлично вписался, уровень LOVE так точно не чета твоему. И где он его набрал на пути пацифиста?!<br/>— Да ты за любую еду готов продаться, тебе без разницы на его боевые качества! Чего стоишь, помоги вытащить эту штуку!!! — Киллер безуспешно пытался выдернуть нож из столешницы, но даже не мог пошевелить его. Сила Блуберри впечатляла!<br/>— Не-е, я ем вкусняшку, мне лень. Рукоятка у ножа деревянная, зубы у тебя крепкие, сам как-нибудь справишься.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Не спрашивайте меня, каким местом Блу думал и думал ли он вообще... Все Сансы в Undertale маленько двинутые...<br/>***<br/>Сижу, редактирую главу, взгляд бегает от текста к верху окна, выбирая эффекты, пятый час утра, светает… Внезапно ловлю периферическим зрением, что черная буковка в тексте ползет, ползет куда-то в сторону… У меня глаза по пять рублей, опускаю взгляд вниз – а это муха по экрану ползет. А ведь первая мысль была о том, что у меня явно крыша уже ползет… (Автор)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Он-собственник</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Заходишь в солёное море по грудь,<br/>И чувствуешь, сколько царапин на теле.<br/>А если бы душу в него окунуть?<br/>Подумайте, вы бы хотели?</p>
<p>В ней столько боли, мне страшно взглянуть,<br/>Почувствовать, прикоснуться.<br/>Царапины? Нет, там разорвана грудь.<br/>Там где сердце — пронзительно пусто.</p>
<p>     Ощутив прокатившуюся по замку волну боевой магии, Даст отшвырнул от себя докуренную едва до середины сигариллу и понесся выяснять причину этой вспышки, но энергия исчезла, словно её и не было, а Блу — вот он, стоит — беззаботно улыбается. Магии Кошмаров не ощущалось, с маленькой альтернативой было все в порядке, а от миски в его руках шел такой офигенный запах… Даст только сейчас понял, какой он голодный.<br/>— А я как раз к тебе! — по скулам Блуберри разлился румянец, он с большим трудом отвел взгляд от гипнотически пульсирующей за серыми ребрами души, встречаясь взглядом с гетерохромными глазами пыльного скелета, — завтрак готов! Где хочешь поесть?<br/>Зыркнув на закрытые двери кухни, откуда раздавались приглушенные матюки Киллера, Даст пожал плечами:<br/>— Пойдем наверх. Заодно и поговорим.<br/>     Блу послушно направился вслед за пыльным. Что-то в поведении Даста настораживало Берри, заставляя светлую душу вздрагивать и сбиваться с привычного ритма. До апартаментов Сансы добрались без приключений, серокостный монстр придержал дверь, пропуская маленького скелета вперед, посмотрел как Блу усаживается на диван перед камином, и ненадолго заглянул в спальню. Вернулся Даст быстро — уже в водолазке, неся в руках крошечные сапожки Блу:<br/>— Вот.<br/>— Спасибо. — Берри поторопился обуться, он постеснялся шарить по чужой комнате, поэтому все это время ходил босиком. Встретившись взглядом с пыльным скелетом, все еще стоящим перед ним, Берри неуверенно улыбнулся: <br/>— Угощайся! Я старался! И ты о чем-то хотел поговорить?<br/>Посмотрев сверху вниз на Блуберри, Даст заглянул в нежно-голубые глаза и отвернулся, сжимая кулаки. Вся сила воли потребовалась ему, чтобы тихо, хрипло проговорить:<br/>— Назови свою вселенную, я верну тебя. Мне жаль, что ты пострадал.<br/>     Душа Берри на секунду замерла, что-то словно надтреснулось в ней. Нет! Это… Не правда! Блу не знал, что сказать и как реагировать, взгляд потухших голубых огоньков метался по комнате. Если бы пыльный скелет попытался сам уйти от него, Блуберри мог бы его поймать, заковать в сдерживающий магию стальной ошейник и, заперев в подвале их с Папи дома, заботиться. Но что делать, если тот выгоняет Блу?! Наконец, Берри вернул взгляд к серокостному лицу, едва слышно пробормотав:<br/>— Я… Я тебе больше не нужен? Тебе что-то не понравилось? Если я сделал что-то не так, я исправлюсь!<br/>Даст изумленно взглянул на маленького, хрупкого Санса, сжавшегося перед ним на диване:<br/>— Дело не в моих предпочтениях! Я похитил тебя, <strong>изнасиловал</strong>… Конечно, ничего иного и не ожидают от Кошмаров. Я хотел тебя отпустить тогда, еще на улице, но сорвался этой ночью! Проснулся в кровати полной праха, подумал, что убил тебя!<br/>Едва заметно вздохнув, Блуберри улыбнулся. Не его действия были причиной того, почему Даст хотел избавиться от него. Он ничем не оттолкнул от себя этого сильного, но такого одинокого и притягательного Санса. Покраснев после напоминания о прошедшей ночи и, потупив взгляд, Берри прижал ладонь к выглядывающим из-под ворота толстовки укусам.<br/>— Ты не изнасиловал меня. Я сам этого хотел, — Блу поднял взгляд обратно на возвышающегося над ним монстра. — и мне безумно понравилась сегодняшняя ночь!<br/>Фиолетовая душа сделала кульбит в груди и радостно застучала, светясь, стоило лишь Дасту посмотреть в сияющий сердечками свет глаз Берри. В голове пыльного Санса тайфуном пронеслись десятки мыслей: «Правда?», «Я не ослышался?», «Это не может быть так!», «Небо, твои глаза прекрасны…», «Это что, стокгольмский синдром?!», «Ты так мне нужен… Только не ненавидь меня…»<br/>— Ты не, — голос пыльного сорвался, продолжил он шепотом, — Берри, несмотря на мою грубость, на причиненную мной боль, на опасность быть рядом, ты… хочешь остаться?<br/>— Да. — маленький скелет поднялся с дивана и осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть, обнял Даста, обвив одной ладонью его спину, второй коснулся широкой груди, напротив того места, где пряталась яркая душа. Судьба свела их случайно, но Берри чувствовал — Даст его шанс на счастье, тот мизерный шанс, который он отчаялся найти, учитывая свою проблему. Они с пыльным Сансом знакомы меньше суток и большинство монстров сказали бы, что Блу поспешен, наивен и слишком торопит события, но сердечко в его груди уже всё решило и плевать он хотел на мнения остальных. Привстав на цыпочки, Берри нежно коснулся зубами ключицы, скрытой тканью водолазки — выше он не мог дотянуться, в то же время прижимаясь к серой груди как можно ближе, насколько возможно сокращая расстояние между двумя душами.<br/>— Я хочу навсегда остаться с тобой. Хочу быть твоим, и чтобы ты был моим. Хочу связать наши души, чтобы никто не смог нас разлучить…<br/>     Реально — стокгольмский синдром. Пыльный шокировано смотрел на маленького Санса. Кажется, этот скелет был безумцем похлеще всех Кошмаров взятых вместе, он сам тянулся к Дасту, жаждал его, желал быть вместе… Фиолетовая душа заметалась в груди, пытаясь перебороть главенствующий холодный рассудок, заставить ответить: «Да», кричать: «Я согласен!», ликовать, избавляясь от одиночества… Пыльный Санс отшатнулся от Берри, разрывая объятия, заорав не своим голосом:<br/>— Ты с ума сошел! Связать души после единственной ночи, после свершившегося акта насилия… Небо! Я старше тебя в пятнадцать раз, у меня отвратительный характер, ты не подозреваешь, какого это: жить с кем то, подстраиваться под чужие привычки! Я… Я же сумасшедший!!! Как ты станешь встречать меня, когда я буду возвращаться из других вселенных, с ног до головы покрытый прахом?! — обхватив Блуберри за плечи, Даст рывком затащил его в портал, поставил на землю, развернул малыша спиной к себе, махнув рукой. — Смотри! Узнаешь ли ты это место?!<br/>     Под ногами монстров заскрипело грязно-серое крошево, кружащиеся в воздухе снежинки были пепельными. Смешанный с прахом снег покрывал руины — двухэтажный дом из бурого кирпича, большую часть которого снес взрыв или разряд бластера такой мощи, что толстая кирпичная кладка, не выдержав, сложилась внутрь, как карточный домик, остальные дома пострадали и того больше. Сноудин в ДастТейл был стерт до основания.<br/>— Я уничтожил свой мир! Как ты можешь… Говорить о любви к серийному убийце? — отвернувшись, закрыв глазницы, Даст ссутулился, он не мог видеть это место…<br/>     Берри не успел ничего ответить, даже рта открыть не успел, как его затащили в портал и едва ли не ткнули носом в разрушенный дом. Копию того, в котором жил сам маленький Санс со своим братом. Сошел ли он с ума? Учитывая свою особенность, Берри страшился одного — что монстр, которому он доверит свою душу, свое сердце, оттолкнет его, отвергнет его дар, узнав, на что способен крошка скелет в приступе гнева. Даже Стретч ужасался особенности старшего брата, хоть и персональное безумие малыша Санса не раз спасало братьям жизнь.<br/>     Отвернувшись от руин и приблизившись к пыльному, Блу обнял его, обвил тонкими руками его шею, не давая возможности отшатнуться, притянул серый череп к груди. Ему было всё равно, кого убивал Даст, было всё равно, что тот был безумцем. Маленький скелет всей своей душой хотел быть рядом, обладать этим сильным, одиноким Сансом. Хотел до того сильно, что сам чувствовал себя одержимым маньяком.<br/>— Мне без разницы, что ты убийца, мне всё равно, если ты будешь приходить домой с ног до головы покрытый свежим прахом. Я до <strong>безумия</strong> влюблён в тебя. Если ты говоришь, что я тороплю события… Хорошо, я подожду. Тебя я готов ждать веками, только не прогоняй, позволь быть рядом, обнимать тебя, заботиться о тебе, любить тебя. — Берри нежно провёл тонкими косточками фаланг по скулам пыльного Санса, чуть приподнимая его голову и встречаясь маниакально сверкнувшими голубо-алыми сердечками со взглядом Даста. Пыльный схватился за тонкие предплечья Блу с намереньем убрать их, отвести эти прекрасные теплые руки от своего лица, но не смог. Не хватило духу это сделать.<br/>     Он был так одинок, безутешен, безумен многие годы, влачил свою безрадостную жизнь, существуя лишь эфемерной надеждой — перезапуском своей вселенной. И сейчас ему, убийце, безумцу, маньяку, предлагали всего себя… Манили такой сладкой грезой: безраздельной, всепоглощающей, всепринимающей любовью, упрашивали, умоляли позволить остаться рядом с <strong>ним</strong>. Скулам стало горячо и мокро — из темных провалов глазниц серого черепа покатились слезы. Его колени подогнулись, Даст осел прямо в пепельный снег, дрожащими пальцами вцепившись в ткань толстовки на спине Берри, спрятав свое лицо на плече маленького скелета. Душа в грудной клетке пыльного Санса тускло мерцала, ей было больно, но это была правильная боль — боль облегчения — он теперь был не один. Крепче прижав к себе Даста, позволяя спрятаться тому у себя на груди, обнимая, Берри словно пытался укрыть возлюбленного от всего остального мира. Нежно поглаживая по голове и спине, он тихо урчал, стараясь поддержать и успокоить рыдающего скелета, бормоча в серую макушку:<br/>— Ти-ише, всё будет хорошо. Я тебя никогда не брошу, всегда буду рядом, всегда буду поддерживать и защищать…<br/>     Слова Блуберри бальзамом омывали исстрадавшуюся душу Даста, его ласковые, утешающие объятия, тепло узких ладоней, сладость волшебных обещаний. Наконец, пыльный взял себя в руки, поднялся и посмотрел сверху вниз на этого невозможного монстра. Он не станет связывать их души. Не станет отнимать будущее Блу, его выбор. Но пока тот рядом, будет стараться запомнить каждый день вместе, делать оттиск в своей памяти каждого момента… Кажется, у него уже было несколько таких счастливых, ярких, светлых воспоминаний: слова «люблю тебя» и сияющие золотым огни глаз в голубой овальной рамочке, с глубокими омутами космически-черных звезд, дарящих ему своё волшебное тепло.<br/>— Ты почти голый. Пойдем скорее, замерзнешь… — взяв Берри за руку, Даст потянул его за собой в портал, ведущий в ХэвенТейл. Блу послушно последовал за пыльным скелетом, перешагивая порог окна между мирами, и ткнувшись носом в спину неожиданно замершего монстра, поднял глаза, осматриваясь по сторонам. Даст же раздраженно сплюнул на землю: это же надо было умудриться — открыть портал в то самое место, где он лишь вчера грубо насиловал Блу! Проглотив горький ком, пыльный Санс потянул Берри прочь, уводя за руку туда, где виднелись каменные стены НайтмерХолла. Блуберри узнал то место, куда попал вчера, вон у кустов валяются лохмотья оставшиеся от его шорт. И там же должны быть чернила Инка! Замешкавшись на несколько секунд, маленький скелет притормозил, чуть потянув руку Даста на себя:<br/>— Подожди секунду. Только, пожалуйста, не уходи никуда! — на мгновение бережно прижавшись скулой к пястным косточкам пыльного Санса, Берри скорее бросился к знакомым кустам. Замерев, Даст заторможено кивнул в спину уже убегающего в сторону Блу. Такая простая, бесхитростная ласка была непривычна, смущала, выбивала из колеи… Хотелось еще. Пыльный некоторое время смотрел на тыльную сторону своей ладони, к которой прижался всего на миг теплой скулой маленький Санс, потом с недоумением проследил взглядом за Блу, за тем, как он шарит в кустах совсем рядом с тем местом, где они впервые соединились. Интересно, что такого важного он мог там потерять?<br/>    Наконец, Блу нашел не пострадавший пузырек с чернилами, а еще, видимо, принесенные ветром, обрывки голубого шейного платка, зацепившиеся за выглядывающие из земли корни кустов. Сложив в карман толстовки эти сокровища, Берри поторопился вернуться к Дасту. Когда он будет уверен, что возлюбленный принял его, и не будет больше пытаться выгнать, он позовет Инка, чтобы наведаться к Дриму — эти воспоминания Берри обязательно должен был сохранить!<br/>— Всё. Мы можем идти. — маленький Санс снова взялся за руку Даста.<br/>     Теплые пальчики обхватившие широкую ладонь заставили пыльного вздрогнуть от пробежавших по спине мурашек. Не глядя под ноги, он сделал шаг в сторону и какой-то камень, на который он наступил, вывернулся из-под ноги. Даст посунулся вперед, но удержал равновесие, только припал на одно колено на землю, чертыхаясь сквозь зубы, а Берри поторопился помочь монстру подняться, его душа вздрогнула от иррационального страха за партнера. Взглянув снизу вверх на красивое серокостное лицо, Блуберри внезапно захотелось пошалить. Не сдерживая свой порыв, крошка-Санс подхватил Даста на руки на невестинский манер — поддерживая под колени и спину, словно пыльный ничего не весил:<br/>— Во-от теперь мы точно готовы идти!<br/>— Блу! Какого Найтмера ты творишь?! Поставь меня на землю, сейчас же! Блу! Кончай фигней страдать, я сам могу идти, чудовище! — Даст извивался, ошалев от такого обхождения со своей тушкой. Радостно улыбаясь, Блуберри лишь сильнее притискивал пыльного Санса к своей груди, не обращая внимания на то, что тот весьма отчаянно упирался руками в его грудь и орал как резанный. Улучив момент между воплями, Берри нежно тюкнул зубами серые зубы в подобии невинного поцелуя:<br/>— Я обещал о тебе заботиться! А Великолепный Санс всегда исполняет свои обещания!<br/>Блуберри бодро пошагал вперед, туда, где возвышались мрачные каменные стены замка Найтмера. Это было странно — проделывать почти тот же путь всего сутки спустя, поменявшись местами. Устав орать, Даст обвил руками тонкую белую шею, спрятав горящее румянцем лицо на тонком плече:<br/>— Берри, ты с ума сошел… Что творишь-то?<br/>Довольный тем, что Даст наконец-то успокоился и смирившись со своей участью, затих, крошка-монстр замурлыкал себе под нос особенно любимую им песню Напстатона:<br/>— Почему ты решил, что я сошёл с ума? Я же обещал о тебе заботиться.<br/>— Не думал, что под словом «забота» ты понимаешь таскание меня как обморочной кисейной барышни, Блу. —  хмыкнув, Даст подумал, что «статус-кво» страшного и ужасного сумасшедшего безвозвратно утрачен — ну кто будет его после <strong>такого</strong> воспринимать всерьез?!<br/>— Кстати о заботе, где и как вы обычно берёте продукты? — Берри действительно волновал этот вопрос — В холодильнике из еды осталась только мумифицированная мышка.<br/>— Еда? — задумался Даст, — ну обычно, пока мы громим вселенную, кто-то из нас наведывается в магазинчик-супермаркет и пополняет запасы по усмотрению. В прошлый раз это был Киллер, кетчупа нам хватит на пару лет точно, думаю, ты сам видел холодильник… Можем Килла припахать открыть портал куда-нибудь, чтоб по-быстрому затариться. Кстати, чего это он там верещал на кухне, когда ты ушел? Я таких воплей от него ни разу не слышал, а ведь знаю его сотню лет где-то…<br/>     На секунду притормозив, Берри неуверенно пожал плечами. И что тут сказать? А вдруг чревато признаваться Дасту, что «малыш Блу» не такой уж милый и невинный? Загадочно улыбнувшись, крошка-Санс нежно «клюнул» поцелуем серый висок:<br/>— У нас просто возникло небольшое недопонимание. Ничего особенного.<br/>     Берри с интересом рассматривал замок, в котором, как оказалось, жили Кошмары всея Мультивселенная. Мрачное пятиэтажное строение с огромными окнами вызывало гнетущее впечатление запущенности — пыльные окна не отражали лучей изредка выглядывающего из-за облаков солнца. Древняя кладка, казалось, сама распространяла вокруг себя своеобразную тьму, но, возможно, это было лишь игрой воображения. Замок стоял буквой «Т» с несколько гипертрофированной «шляпкой» и имел две башни аккурат на перекрестье «шляпки» и «ножки», правда, одна обрушилась, словно сложившись внутрь себя. Берри понял, что приближается с обратной стороны замка, когда не разглядел нигде крыльца — только ровные ряды стрельчатых окон. Пожав плечами, Берри повернул налево, а пыльный поднял с узкого плеча голову:<br/>— Тяжело? Отпусти меня, ну что за ребячество — таскать меня на руках?<br/>— Не тяжело, лежи спокойно. — встретившись золотисто-голубыми сердечками со взглядом Даста, Блуберри ласково улыбнулся, — кто еще тебя будет так носить?<br/>— Да никому с чувством самосохранения эта больная мысль просто в голову бы не пришла! — устало пробурчал серокостный монстр. Конечно, забота Берри подкупала, приятно тревожила его, но было непривычно.<br/>— Ого… — с изумлением и некоторым недоверием Хоррор смотрел на приближающуюся к замку парочку из окна своей новой гостиной. После того, как Даст в приступе безумства разрушил несколько апартаментов на втором этаже, включая и комнаты людоеда, тот переехал на этаж ниже. Апартаменты Киллера вообще не пострадали, но он жаловался на жуткие сквозняки, и переехал вслед за людоедом. У Хоррора не было личных вещей, апартаменты вообще повторяли друг друга как две горстки праха, разве что мебель была чуточку разная. Черный махровый ковер он уже заменил, а любимое кресло пало в неравной схватке с Дастом, ничего, он новое сделает. Громила наблюдал за Блу и Дастом, пока они не скрылись за углом. М-да, если Киллер это увидит и вздумает прокомментировать в своей излюбленной манере, его эти два двадцати уровневых безумца в порошок сотрут голыми руками… Пустота его раздери, он же еще на кухне! Матерясь, Хоррор поторопился спасти убийцу от неминуемой смерти.<br/>— Что, не получается? — с несвойственной ему поспешностью, людоед прошел на кухню, где Киллер уныло ковырял вилкой деревянную ручку ножа, откалывая от нее щепки. Повернулся к Хоррору он вовремя — за крайним левым окном показалась сладкая парочка.<br/>— Ты поглумиться пришел, что ли? Не ожидал я от тебя такой бесчувственности, Хоря — желчно отозвался убийца.<br/>— Зато, ты усвоил урок. — Хоррор подошел к Киллеру, обходя разделочный стол слева, чтобы Килл постоянно был спиной к окнам. — С тобой по-другому нельзя ведь, а теперь ты сто раз подумаешь, прежде чем шутить с этим малышом.<br/>— Даст наиграется и вышвырнет его, — насмешливо фыркнул убийца, — ничего в этом коротышке особенного нет!<br/>— Кто знает, кто знает, — отозвался людоед, — ладно, давай сюда руку.<br/>Хоррору, к его удивлению, даже не сразу удалось выдернуть нож, только с третьего раза он поддался и со скрежетом покинул гранитное полотно, освобождая Киллера.<br/>— Ну наконец то! — убийца сжал и разжал ладонь, потирая шероховатыми фалангами пястные кости. — Спасибо, о, мой король! Вы избавили меня от страшной участи — отгрызания собственной руки!<br/>— Я ж подкину идейку Берри, что у нас где-то есть двузубая вилка, и ей невероятно удобно будет прибить к стене, например, чей-то болтливый язык, — с усмешкой фыркнул громила, наблюдая, как Килл резко захлопнул челюсти и дополнительно прикрыл ладонями рот. — Но я сжалюсь над тобой, если ты принесешь мне те жареные пончики с рисом, помнишь, они мне понравились!<br/>— Эксплуататор! Так я и знал, что ты меня никогда бы не освободил просто по доброте душевной! Злой ты, уйду я от тебя. — паясничая, надулся Киллер. Какое-то время Кошмары сверлили друг друга взглядами, а потом, не выдержав, расхохотались, это была их любимая пикировка!<br/>— Пончики с рисом — это ты про онигири темпура что-ли? Они там с сыром были, с рыбой, с кальмарами… — Хоррор довольно закивал, до тонкого слуха людоеда донеслись шаги в гулком холле: Даст и Берри вошли в замок. — Ну, что ж с тобой сделаешь, принесу, раз просишь.<br/>Убийца ушел в портал и, едва окно между мирами захлопнулось, здоровяк облегченно выдохнул. Спасение болтливого идиота от безвременной кончины вполне удалось. <br/>Шагнув в гулкий холл, Берри завертел головой, озираясь. Неизвестно зачем зодчий оставил огромное пространство до крыши пустым, но выглядело это эффектно, как и витражное окно до потолка, правда из-за грязи рисунок разглядеть не удавалось. Пыльный, похоже, даже не заметил, что они уже в замке — витал где-то в облаках, возможно, продумывал способы заткнуть болтливые рты Кошмарам. Это было лишь на руку Блуберри, так что, внимательно смотря под ноги, он поднялся по винтовой лестнице до третьего этажа и, наконец, отпустил Даста, хотя это было несколько обидно — мог бы и в апартаменты занести, но двери были плотно закрыты.<br/>— Пойдем поедим, а потом устроим набег за продуктами. — маленький Санс уверенно потянул пыльного за руку к дивану и столу перед черным зевом потухшего камина.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Хоррор! Хоррор, Папайруса твоего за ногу и об угол! Просыпайся! — Даст уже монотонно долбился призванной костью в дверь, оставляя на досках приличные вмятины. Добудиться людоеда — та еще задачка. За дверью послышался мат и копошение, пыльный едва успел придержать кость, чтобы не заехать по многострадальной черепушке зевающего Санса, а то драка была бы неизбежна.<br/>— Пыльный, какого Найтмера… — Хоррор душераздирающе зевнул, в уголке левой глазницы блеснула слезка. — Мир рушится что ли?<br/>— Вроде нет. Ты есть хочешь?<br/>— Хочу. — без раздумий ответил громила. За его спиной, едва слышно владельцу апартаментов прошипели «проглот несчастный!»<br/>— Вот и отлично! Мы устраиваем набег за едой, а ты нам поможешь! — выглянувший из-за спины пыльного Блу просиял улыбкой во все тридцать два зуба. — Ты не знаешь, где искать Киллера? Чем больше народу, тем лучше!<br/>— Да он у меня, на диване развалился, — ухмыльнулся Хоррор, услышав за спиной приглушенные маты и копошение, словно Килл пытался спрятаться под пледом и притвориться ветошью. — Только сам с ним договариваться будешь, хорошо, Блу?<br/>     Убийца согласился не раздумывая, и вообще, старался только кивать, не открывая рта. С некоторым изумлением Даст наблюдал за коммуникацией Блу и Киллера, пытаясь сообразить: почему Килл, у которого язык без костей, внезапно молчит как рыба при малыше Сансе?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Во ФлаверФелл размеренная жизнь монстров и людей была в этот вечер пресыщена событиями. В огромном торговом центре из портала вывалились четверо монстров, пару раз пальнули из бластеров, устроили легкую панику, и дружно забежали в зал продуктового гипермаркета. Попрятавшиеся кто-куда посетители и охранники дикими глазами наблюдали, как маленький Санс, словно заправский полководец, управляет тремя мордоворотами. В открывающийся портал заталкивались тележки полные товаров, с полок сметалось все подчистую, в стальные корзины летели десятками пачки макарон, консервы, колбасы, специи, и вообще все, что подвернулось под руку.<br/>     Даст немного отвлекся от разорения продуктового отдела и заглянул в вещевой. Благодаря его несдержанности, крошка скелет до сих пор щеголял в пыльной толстовке, так что он решил возместить ущерб. Вот только выбрать одежду «на глаз» Дасту оказалось сложно, он точно знал, какие одежды нужны ему, а вот Блу… Он надолго задумался, стоя перед стендом с футболками, какую же выбрать? Внимание привлекла корзина рядом с надписью «распродажа» полная разноцветного тряпья. Пыльный заинтересованно порылся в цветастом ассорти — это были банданы на любой вкус. Всякие разные, с наклейками, рисунками и прочим, но того нежно-голубого оттенка не находилось. Наконец, Даст выбрал синий в темно-синюю клетку лоскут, и убрал в карман шорт, снова принявшись втыкать на футболки.<br/>     Проводив взглядом Хоррора, тащащего в портал неразделанную тушу непонятной видовой принадлежности, размером лишь немногим меньше самого людоеда, Берри почесал подбородок. Кажется, им понадобятся дополнительные холодильники и морозильник побольше. В Сноудине было проще, что не влезло — выкидывалось на балкон. Тяжело вздохнув, маленький Санс стал заинтересованно оглядываться, ища Даста. Тот пропал из вида уже несколько минут назад и всё не возвращался. Нашёл что-то интересное, или что-то случилось? Боевой магии пыльного скелета Блу не ощущал, так что направился искать любимого по тоненькой ниточке магии. Даст нашёлся в вещевом отделе, пристально рассматривающим ряды вешалок с одеждой.<br/>— Что-то интересное нашёл? — приблизившись, Берри остановился сбоку от высокого Санса, бросив быстрый взгляд на висящие футболки.<br/>— М-м? — Даст оглянулся на Блу и прикрыл глаза, устало вздохнув. — Ты же не можешь вечно ходить в моей толстовке, и, раз уж я повинен в безвременной кончине твоего гардероба, то решил восполнить эту утрату. Вот только я не знаю твоего размера, а «на глаз» выбирать не умею.<br/>Даст был сконфужен и растерян, но факт оставался фактом: Берри в любом случае требовалась новая одежда.<br/>— Может, ты выберешь сам?<br/>     Пару секунд Блу удивлённо смотрел на возлюбленного, потом перевёл взгляд вниз и потеребил край серой толстовки. Ему очень понравилось, как эта тяжелая плотная ткань свободно, словно обнимая, сидела на тонких косточках, как пахла самим Дастом и его сигаретами. Пожав плечами, крошка Санс посмотрел на представленный выбор футболок.<br/>— Ну… Если ты хочешь. — вспыхнувшая в голове мысль заставила Берри улыбнуться. Приобняв высокого скелета за руку, Блу потерся носом о плечевую кость, скрытую под тканью серой водолазки, выше он все равно не мог дотянуться, хоть и ходил на каблуках. — Если ты что-нибудь подберёшь для меня, я с удовольствием устрою тебе небольшой «показ моды»!<br/>Серые губы расплылись в улыбке, Даст хмыкнул:<br/>— Договорились! Только скажи свой размер, чтобы тебе выбранное подошло! А ты можешь выбрать что-нибудь мне. Как оказалось, одной толстовки мне мало. Только, пожалуйста, не яркое…<br/>— Конечно! — с хитрой улыбкой Берри сверкнул на возлюбленного яркими золотисто-голубыми звёздами в глазницах — А ты? Устроишь мне «показ моды»?<br/>— Ха-ха-ха-ха! — пыльный заржал так, что гулкое эхо пошло гулять по залу, — Берри! Я, конечно, могу, но «показ» выйдет очень коротким. Видишь ли, я не фанат обилия тряпок! Но не против м-м… Скажем, двух новых водолазок и еще одной толстовки!<br/>— Хорошо! Но, — улыбка крошки-монстра расплылась шире, превращаясь в довольную улыбку чеширского кота, звезды в глазницах трансформировались в сердечки. — «Показ моды» это не демонстрация того, что есть. Это демонстрация того, из чего можно выбрать!<br/>— О, небо! Кажется, я пожалею, что согласился… —  не веря, что сдается без боя, Даст опустился на пуф, — Ну, значит, тащи то, что с твоей точки зрения может мне подойти. А я поищу тряпки, в которых ты будешь выглядеть сансационно, договорились?<br/>Застонав, Блу драматично прикрыл глаза рукой:<br/>— Нет! Только не ты тоже! — выглянув сквозь пальцы на расположившегося на пуфике Санса и смеясь, Берри опустил руку. — Ну, я должен был догадаться. В конце-концов ты — одна из «ленивых версий» меня.<br/>     Маленький скелет шагнул навстречу Дасту и, нежно обнимая серые скулы ладонями, осторожно клюнул поцелуем серую носовую кость, с придыханием прошептав:<br/>— Надеюсь, наши дети будут обожать эти глупые шутки так же, как и ты, любовь моя! — не дожидаясь ответа замершего монстра, Берри с тихим смехом унесся в соседний ряд, искать одежду, которая подошла бы Дасту.<br/>— Какие дети??? — провожая взглядом маленький скромный тайфунчик «Блу», пыльный недоверчиво покачал головой. — Кажется, ты нафантазировал себе невесть чего, малыш…<br/>Переведя взгляд на стойку с одеждой, Даст устало вздохнул:<br/>— Он так и не сказал мне размер… Ну что же, кажется, придется полагаться на глазомер и везение.<br/>Серый Санс начал методично выбирать одежду, которая хотя бы теоретически могла подойти по размеру тонкокостному Блу.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     О, звезды! Неужели это кончилось! Кажется, Даст осознал в полной мере, что <strong>ненавидит</strong> ходить по магазинам! Мерить бесконечное количество тряпок утомительно и раздражающе, но он продержался еще достаточно долго, подбадриваемый звездами в глазницах Берри. Наконец, после двадцати минут, что показались ему вечностью, наполненные калейдоскопом разного тряпья, кучей комплементов и поцелуев при каждом удобном и не слишком случае, были выбраны черная шерстяная водолазка, толстовка темно-хвойного цвета, а так же два свитера с V-образным вырезом, светло бежевый и оттенка, который бы сам Даст назвал мятным, хотя не был уверен в том, что это действительно верное описание.<br/>     Блу же нравилось все подряд, что выбрал Даст, а ведь он подбирал вещи «с запасом», не доверяя своему вкусу и глазомеру. В общем, кажется, ему понадобится перетаскивать на своем горбу комод из соседних апартаментов, в его вся эта гора разнообразной одежды не поместится! Но стоило отдать должное — Блу сдержал свое слово на счет «показа мод» и пыльный Санс под конец был уже порядком под впечатлением.<br/>— Эй, вы там долго еще? Мы уже закончили, на кухне места пустого нет! — из-за стеллажей выглянул бледноватый Киллер, — закругляйтесь, я домой хочу, но обещал же побыть проводником, чтоб Даст снова не давал пешие концы через полвселенной до замка.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Нетерпеливо щелкая зажигалкой, Даст вышел в коридор из своих апартаментов, кажется, ему понадобится новая, в этой почти не осталось горючего. Он как раз отнес ворох одежды наверх, и уже собирался спуститься на кухню помогать разбирать покупки, как его окликнули: с верхнего этажа, скользя ладонью по каменным перилам, спускался хозяин замка:<br/>— Даст. Я как раз хотел поговорить с тобой. — почувствовав, что его «Кошмары» наконец, вернулись в замок, темный близнец поторопился прийти на третий этаж, желая пообщаться с подопечным о его неожиданном «увлечении».<br/>— Да, Найтмер? — вытащив изо рта так и не прикуренную сигариллу, Даст упрятал ее в портсигар. Негоже курить перед начальством, каким бы лояльным то ни было. Поленившись спускаться ниже, Принц негатива остановился на лестнице. Да и, в конце концов, смотреть на высоченного Даста задрав голову во время разговора неудобно, а так хоть глаза в глаза. Эмоциональный фон пыльного сегодня чуть ли не светился от позитивных чувств, это приносило боль, раздражало Негатив, темный близнец даже едва поморщился. Нет, ему было всё равно чем занимались его Кошмары, но ровно до того момента, пока те не начинали вредить себе же или друг другу.<br/>— Ты сознательно привёл с собой Блуберри, для утоления жара? Не пойми не правильно, мне всё равно, но…<br/>— Найтмер, ты понимаешь, что несешь? О какой сознательности может быть речь, когда монстр в жаре? Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что у меня с самоконтролем из-за шизофрении! Ты собственноручно три раза запирал меня в ДастТейл за последние сто с хвостом лет, чтобы я не навредил ни себе, ни Кошмарам. Так, где ты был, когда я сходил с ума последнюю неделю, пытаясь удержать и жар, и безумие? Я даже не знаю, из какой вселенной притащил этого Санса, когда я чуть протрезвел, хотел его вернуть, но там… В общем, этот малявка едва кони не двинул от магического истощения, пришлось принести его сюда! — Даст был раздражен и зол, он почти кричал на Повелителя Кошмаров, у них было соглашение на случай жара. <br/>     Будучи сильнейшим и самым безумным одновременно, единственным безопасным решением для окружающих стало запирать серокостного Санса в родной вселенной, не давая возможности сбрендившему маньяку нести разрушения и гибель всему живому Мультивёрса. А так же это сохраняло жизнь самому пыльному. Вряд ли бы Даст выжил, наткнись на него во время обхода Дрим или Инк… Найтмер вновь тяжело вздохнул. Ему не нравилось, когда его понимали неправильно, но почему-то это происходило из раза в раз. И опять это раздражающее чувство вины. Опять не смог, опять не успел, опять поступил неверно… Не обращая внимания на собственные эмоции, Повелитель Кошмаров чуть дёрнул ладонью и «вытянул нить» основывающую раздражение и недовольство Даста, поглощая негативную эмоцию подчинённого.<br/>— Успокойся. Я ни в чём не обвиняю тебя. — Найтмер проглотил слова извинений, он не мог показывать хоть толику слабости перед Кошмарами. — Я не смог заметить сразу, что у тебя жар, был занят в других вселенных. И, безусловно, доволен, что в моё отсутствие всё обошлось без жертв. По поводу Блуберри, ты понимаешь, что рискуешь, оставляя того рядом, позволяя привязаться к тебе, привязать <strong>тебя</strong> к себе?.. Что он тебя просто никогда не отпустит?<br/>     Ощущая, как его чувства тускнеют и исчезают, оставляя после себя пустоту и ощущение неправильности, Даст поморщился. Эта способность Повелителя негатива была спасением для Кошмаров с их безумством, однако, одновременно раздражала: когда не можешь по-настоящему разозлиться и высказать недовольство начальством, или взбунтоваться, находясь под своеобразным «колпаком» контроля — это бесит! Пустота в душе ощущалась недолго — Даст отвлекся на то, что Найтмер сказал в конце:<br/>— Поясни, что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что «он меня не отпустит»?<br/>Принц негатива не имел понятия, с какой стороны зайти и как бы понятнее объяснить собственное интуитивное знание.<br/> — Он уже говорил что-нибудь странное? Про свою любовь, или про желание навсегда остаться с тобой? Про желание иметь с тобой общих детей?..<br/>— Ну да, я хотел его этим утром отправить в его мир. Он отказался называть свою вселенную, говорил о том, что хочет связать души… — Даст смущенно скреб затылок, ему было некомфортно говорить о таких интимных вещах. — Я еще подумал, что это странно, я его похитил, надругался над ним, напугал, изнасиловал, а он чуть ли не на шею ко мне вешается, и смотрит этими своими сердечками мне в глаза. <br/>Душа пыльного Санса болезненно сжалась, он сам тянулся навстречу к Блу, умом понимал, что подобное поведение для малыша-монстра ненормально и нездорово, но даже эта насквозь фальшивая игра в «любовь» дарила своеобразный покой…<br/>— Это ведь стокгольмский синдром, да? Есть же такой феномен, что жертва влюбляется в преступника?<br/>Принц негатива отрицательно качнул головой.<br/>— Подобный феномен действительно существует, но он требует гораздо большего времени. И… Как же всё было бы проще, будь это именно синдром, — отвернувшись, Найтмер на секунду задумался, говорить ли обо всём Дасту? Наконец вздохнув, Повелитель негатива вернул взгляд пыльному Сансу. — Он просто тебя никогда не отпустит. Вцепится намертво, и ревностно будет охранять тебя даже от мнимых посягательств. Эта жажда владеть — опасна. Сегодня утром я почувствовал острое, животное желание убийства, не принадлежащее никому из вас. Просто будь внимательнее с Блуберри.<br/>— Найтмер, я не собираюсь связывать наши души. Когда он захочет уйти — я его отпущу, в отличие от Блу, я не питаю иллюзорных надежд на то, что между нами может быть что-то настоящее. В конце концов, что может дать четырехсотлетний старик, маньяк, серийный убийца наивному светлому ребенку? — душу Даста заполнило ледяное одиночество, которое он ощущал многие годы. Но теперь в его сердце холод царил не повсюду — ледяные иглы не могли уколоть его там, где мерцали теплые золотые звездочки — воспоминание об искренней улыбке маленького монстра, его объятиях и обещании любить.<br/>— Я тебя предупредил. Главное не поубивайте друг друга и остальных, — склонив голову набок, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь, темный близнец хмыкнул, пожал плечами и развернулся к подчиненному спиной. Не видя смысла и дальше говорить что-то, Принц негатива поднимался обратно. Даст был счастлив, по-своему, но счастлив и пока это ему ни чем не угрожает… Разве может Найтмер отнимать эти крохи у несчастного одиночки? Все же, кем бы ни считали Повелителя Кошмаров окружающие, он никогда не был жесток. Не со своими подопечными так точно.<br/>     Замерев этажом ниже, Блуберри намертво вцепился в каменные перила. Он не слышал всего разговора пыльного с Найтмером, кажется, тот рассказал Дасту о том, что произошло сегодня на кухне… Задумываться над тем, как Принц негатива мог узнать о происшествии, Берри не стал, в его душе вскипела ярость, в голубых глазах сверкнули алые искры. Нет! Даст — его! Никто не отнимет возлюбленного у Блу, даже Найтмер! Услышав хрипловатый голос пыльного, крошка-монстр вновь весь обратился в слух. Кажется, ему потребуется больше сил, чтобы уверить Даста в искренности своих намерений.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Разнообразных АУ чертова дюжина, в том числе и АндерСвап вселенных. Так что то, что Блуберри СТАРШИЙ брат - не ошибка. В остальном мы придерживаемся канона.<br/>(А/С)<br/>- А у нас Килл будет курить?<br/>- Не-е, он будет лениться.<br/>- Да как то курение вроде неутомительно…<br/>- Ну да, но он будет лениться, валяться в кровати, изредка навещать какиенить вселенные и там развлекаться…<br/>- Ну сравнил, блин, курение и убийство монстров!<br/>- Убийства это весело! А курение – утомительно, это ж надо сходить сигареты купить…<br/>- Купить?! А не украсть???<br/>- Потом раскурить, курить…<br/>- Ну-ну, прям сложно-сложно и скучно неимоверно…<br/>- Ага. Хотя, конечно, смотря что курить, марихуана, говорят, неплохо так вставляет.<br/>- Киллер, словивший приход? Это будет конец разумной жизни Мультиверса…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Обещание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="fb-ads-block ads-in-text">
  <p></p>
  <div class="rkl-block clearfix">
    <p></p>
    <div class="rkl-block-head">
      <p></p>
      <div class="rkl-block-link">
        <p>    Тихо поднявшись, Берри остановился на ступеньку ниже от стоящего на лестничной площадке серокостного Санса, все еще смотревшего наверх. Светлая душа в груди крошки-монстра билась ровно и ритмично, поддерживая решение Блу — тот уже придумал для себя, чем именно в ближайшее время займётся. Оставалось лишь только похитить его «принца» и унести в спальню. Нацепив на череп привычное безобидное выражение, Блуберри тихо позвал возлюбленного:<br/>— Даст? Это был Найтмер? Я ему чем-то не понравился и он хочет, чтобы я ушёл?<br/>Пыльный обернулся на оклик, серые губы тронула мягкая улыбка.<br/>— Да, это был Найт, но не переживай, он просто ворчит. Он всегда такой. Пошли вниз, помогу с разбором покупок.<br/>    Счастливо мурлыкнув, Блу кинулся вперед, и, поймав Даста в объятия, потерся носовой костью о грудину, скрытую водолазкой:<br/>— Правда? Я рад! Не хочу уходить от тебя, — маленький Санс поднял сияющий золотистыми звёздочками взгляд на возлюбленного. Светлое сердечко радостно забилось за тонкими рёбрами: Блу нравилась нежность в глазах серьёзного, хладнокровного и отстраненного Санса. Подобное означало, что он не безразличен пыльному, а значит, что бы ни случилось, кто бы ни попытался их разлучить, Блуберри прикончит этого глупца собственноручно! Игриво подмигнув, крошка-монстр проворковал, — А можно, я тебя украду?<br/>Не давая возможности осознать вопрос, Берри осторожно подхватил на руки высокого скелета, нежно прижал к себе и тихо, довольно урча, прошептал куда-то в серую шею:<br/>— Они справятся и без нас, а я так соскучился по тебе, — на мгновение прижавшись зубами к нижней челюсти Даста, крошка-монстр быстрыми шагами направился налево, в комнаты пыльного. Точнее, уже в их комнаты.<br/>— Эй! Блу! Небо, дай мне сил. — Даст покраснел от смущения, такое внимание со стороны Берри было странно, оно волновало, тревожило, баламутило его душу. Но, что скрывать, это были приятные эмоции, так что пыльный обвил белую шею руками:<br/>— Тебе бы подрасти немного, малыш, а уж после меня на ручках носить. — немного помолчав, пыльный выдохнул в белый висок: — Я тоже соскучился.<br/>Бодро вышагивающий по коридору Блуберри с важным видом кивнул и в ответ нежно «клюнул» серокостного Санса в скулу:<br/>— Это было бы прекрасно, но рост любви не помеха! — на счастье Берри, в этот раз его возлюбленный неплотно запер дверь, так что поддев створку носом сапога, маленький Санс без проблем перешагнул через порог апартаментов. Дверь за их спинами мягко закрылась, а Блу, не обращая на это внимание, пронес Даста в спальню и осторожно опустил его на измятые, разворошенные простыни. Скинув сапожки, Блуберри забрался следом на кровать и, нежно лизнув серые зубы юрким голубеньким язычком, томно зашептал:<br/>— Я докажу, что и при моём росте можно доставить партнёру массу удовольствия!<br/>    Даст растерялся. Жар пока не тревожил его, да и Берри за сегодняшнюю ночь «спустил пар» избавившись от его магии… В сексуальной близости не было никакой необходимости, и серокостный монстр неосознанно попытался отползти от своей маленькой альтернативы, смотря на него расширенными глазницами.<br/>— Блу! По-подожди, жара пока нет, в этом нет необходимости, — в полнейшем замешательстве пыльный пытался найти отговорку, но в голове даже мыслей не было, чтобы возразить хоть что-либо дельное. Блуберри едва сдержал ехидное фырканье. Кто бы мог подумать, что самый страшный из Кошмаров ещё и самый стеснительный в плане сексуальной близости? Это так мило! Отстранившись от возлюбленного, Блу посмотрел на него грустным, почти на мокром месте, взглядом:<br/>— Т-ты меня не хочешь? Я всё-таки что-то делаю не так? Я… Я нужен тебе только для утоления жара?<br/>    Даст застыл, чуть ли не с ужасом воззрившись в полные непролитых слез глазницы Берри, потом отмер и рванулся вперед, садясь на кровати и притягивая маленького Санса к себе в объятия:<br/>— Не плачь, я совсем не это имел ввиду, — пыльный прижался скулой к белой макушке, горло сжало спазмом. Как объяснить этому ребенку, что чем сильнее они сближаются, тем сложнее будет расстаться? Что через какое-то время эйфория влюбленности истает, и Блу будет скован своим же обещанием, будет рвать душу, перебарывая себя, оставаясь с Дастом из-за обещаний или жалости. И как объяснить, что Даст хочет его до безумия, но никогда не занимался любовью просто потому, что захотелось близости. Всегда только в жаре… — Малыш, ты мне очень-очень нужен, но разве секс это самое главное? Не надо перебарывать себя, отдаваясь мне телесно, мы могли бы просто пообщаться в гостиной. Найти место для твоих обновок, здесь есть неплохая библиотека, можно было почитать вместе…<br/>    У Даста стремительно кончались варианты того, как можно было бы провести с кем-то время. Ну ведь не в ХэлпТейл приглашать свою маленькую альтернативу, чтоб весело погонять монстров, перетряхнуть его пыльные кости, ощутить вкус жизни и остроту ощущений в смертельной битве с кем то! Прижавшись к тёплой груди пыльного, Блу нежно обнял его. Сквозь одежду он мог слышать сильное, ритмичное биение фиолетовой души и его собственная, почти захлёбываясь радостью и тихо урча, пыталась подстроиться под этот ритм. Подняв взгляд чуть расплывчатых огоньков глаз на возлюбленного, Блуберри тихо, неуверенно прошептал:<br/>— Я правда нужен тебе?<br/>Истерзанная многолетним одиночеством, темная душа ныла за серыми ребрами, ей так хотелось чужого тепла, участия, заботы, её эгоистичные желания превалировали над холодностью прагматичного разума. Дасту действительно нужен кто-то… Кто-то теплый, кто-то живой, жизнерадостный, яркий, кто-то, как этот маленький Санс. Серые губы тронул призрак улыбки, и пыльный выдохнул из самой глубины своей отчаянно одинокой души:<br/>— Очень, моя маленькая звездочка.<br/>    Блу мелко вздрогнул, почти почувствовав собственной душой ту чудовищную пустоту, что как ржа, ела изнутри сильное сердце Даста. Он не ожидал подобного откровения. Чего угодно, но не этой всепоглощающей тоски по любви и вниманию. Нежно погладив ладонью свод серого черепа и ласково улыбаясь, сверкая яркими, голубыми сердечками в глазницах, Блуберри тихо проговорил:<br/>— Никогда, никогда тебя не брошу. Я уже говорил, и повторю снова, что хочу связать наши души и готов ждать твоего согласия вечно. Я выбрал <strong>тебя</strong> и всю эту вечность, а потом и следующую, буду рядом. — приподнявшись на колени, Блу обнял лицо пыльного скелета ладонями, прижался к зубам Даста собственными в нежном поцелуе — прозрачный юркий язычок ласково лизнул ровный ряд серых резцов, напрашиваясь на нечто большее. <br/>    Сердце пыльного скрутила боль, из его груди вырвался стон, полный страдания. Даст уже прожил половину своей вечности, заработав шизофрению, его жизненный опыт не сравнится с тем, что есть у Берри. Это сладкое обещание завлекало, манило, тревожило, серокостный монстр так желал сказать «да» и навеки привязать к себе этого глупенького Санса, отрезать ему все пути к отступлению, отнять возможность переиграть концовку, отмотать назад, и решить по другому, завладеть им, пленить. Но это нечестно. Из-за случайности, из-за ошибки Даста, рвать на части судьбу этого несмышленыша, приковывать к себе, запирать в том склепе, в который пыльный превратил свою собственную судьбу… Жестоко.<br/>— А если тебе встретится родственная душа, что тогда? Кто-то невообразимо прекрасный, кто ждал именно тебя, кто хранил себя для тебя? Что ты станешь делать, Блу?<br/>    Едва слышно вздохнув, Блуберри обнял Даста за шею, прижимаясь к его грудной клетке, утыкаясь носовой костью в крепкую ключицу, прислушиваясь к стуку темного сердца. Сколько же ненастий должно было выпасть на долю судьбы этого сильного Санса, чтобы так переломить его? Берри слышал о тёмных вселенных, но никогда не задумывался, какого монстрам там жить. У каждого были свои проблемы и всем, так или иначе, надо было выживать. Ему повезло оказаться в светлой вселенной, но и там пришлось не сладко: подростком оказавшись на улице, совсем один с маленьким Папайрусом на руках, Берри быстро повзрослел и обучился некоторым уловкам. Пытаясь прогнать страшные воспоминания, крошка-Санс зажмурился. Нет! Он не будет сейчас об этом думать! Подняв взгляд на ждущего его ответа Даста, с ласковой улыбкой Блуберри огладил пальчиками серую скулу.<br/>— Я уверен, что смогу с ним договориться, и мы станем лучшими-лучшими друзьями! Но для меня будешь важен только ты. Ты и наша семья. — он не стал говорить пыльному, что не потерпит хоть сколь-нибудь плохого отношения к своему избраннику. Даже от внезапно взявшегося соулмейта. И даже если он не сможет убить досадливо мешающего монстра, то сможет придумать как по-другому извернуться. Всегда мог. И в подобной ситуации будет обязан. Некоторое сомнение кольнуло голубое сердечко, и Блу судорожно вздохнул. — Но, Даст… Что будет, если <strong>ты</strong> найдёшь своего соулмейта? Я… Я не смогу тебя отпустить.<br/>    Пыльный притиснул к груди маленького скелетика, было странно радоваться боли, прозвучавшей в голосе Блуберри, словно он и правда боялся потерять Даста! Будто этот малыш знал так много потерь в своей жизни! Но чистая и такая светлая преданность с его стороны подкупала.<br/>— Я его уже встречал, Берри, — от болезненных воспоминаний Даста передернуло, его голос дрогнул. — Тогда мне ясно дали понять, что такого монстра, как я, оставят в живых только потому, что Ча… Он хочет жить. Если до того дня у меня и была хоть какая-то надежда на лучшее… То в тот день я потерял и ее. Я больше не посещаю ту вселенную.<br/>    Как мог, Даст гнал от себя воспоминания тех дней, и неосознанно притискивал Блу к себе крепче. Он знал эту боль, когда тот, кто призван самой судьбой служить тебе поддержкой и опорой, отвергает просто из-за дурацкого прошлого. И пыльный не желал, чтобы этот малыш из-за своей наивной, детской глупости оступился и тоже потом ощутил эту боль, видел презрение и отвращение во взгляде, направленном на него лишь из-за импульсивного решения, необдуманно принятого давным-давно. В душе Берри на секунду вспыхнула почти животная ярость: как кто-то посмел навредить его Дасти?! Но после Блуберри чуть не утонул в омуте счастья: Даст был полностью его! Самый главный конкурент сам отказался от пыльного скелета. Идиот! Теперь это сокровище принадлежало только Берри. Обнимая Даста в ответ, он нежно тёрся носовой костью, скулой, всем лицом о крепкие рёбра укрытые мягкой тканью одежды. Голубенькое сердечко заходилось от стука за тонкими рёбрышками: «Мой! Мой! Мой! <strong>Мой</strong>!!!» Он никому не позволит отнять у себя пыльного Санса. Тепло выдохнув в серокостную шею, притягивая за затылок тяжелую голову к собственному плечу, Блу ласково поглаживал свод черепа кончиками фаланг:<br/>— Я люблю тебя, мой сильный Дасти. Не позволяй чужой глупости задевать твою душу.<br/>Блу не знал, как можно было бы заверить пыльного в том, что он останется навсегда рядом, не покинет, не бросит, не предаст? Что, несмотря ни на что, будет поддерживать и любить, дарить тепло и заботу. Даст просто не поверит словам. Блуберри вздохнул и тихо, успокаивающе заурчал, укрывая их обоих тёплыми объятиями своей магии. Он докажет, что не врет!<br/>    Согретый ласковой магией Берри, Даст постепенно расслабился. Боль прошлого вытеснялась из его груди теплом и покоем, что дарил ему этот странный ребенок, лишь одно его присутствие. Пыльный с недовольством и некоторым удивлением понял, что начинает возбуждаться, что желает прикоснуться к белым костям, рассмотреть это тело, исследовать, выяснить, чувствительные ли эти ребрышки? И насколько тонкие плюсны, если пястные кости почти прозрачные? Ослабив объятия, Даст отстранился, дождался, когда Блу посмотрит на него, и, наклонившись, не отрывая взгляда от черных с золотой рамочкой звезд в бархатной темноте чужих глазниц, осторожно прикоснулся зубами к белоснежным зубам. Будь что будет. Прошлое и так подернуто прахом времени, он просто будет наслаждаться дарованным ему счастьем. Пока это возможно.<br/>    Блуберри с радостью отметил, что пыльный успокаивается, как почти буквально выдыхает напряжение, и крепкие серые кости медленно, постепенно, но начинают нагреваться. Обрадовался, что возлюбленного перестала терзать внутренняя боль, значит, Блу все делал правильно, он отыскал нужные слова, победил в этот раз страшное чудовище, прогнав его из груди Даста хотя бы ненадолго. Нерешительное касание серых зубов в робком поцелуе было потрясающе бережным, и Берри, счастливо сверкнув голубыми сердечками в глазницах, игриво лизнул Даста в ответ, притягивая к себе пыльного Санса еще ближе за затылок. Всё еще внутренне робея, серокостный монстр приоткрыл рот, впуская Блу, встречая его, деликатно оглаживая светлую экто-мышцу, приглашая глубже… Кажется, целоваться Дасту нравилось, даже очень. С тихим, протяжным стоном Берри всхлипнул, встретившись с фиолетовым языком пыльного Санса собственным светлым, сплетаясь с ним в пылком танце. Светлая душа радостно билась в клетке тоненьких рёбер, и магия начинала медленно разгораться приятным жаром желания.<br/>    Сидеть надоело, так что пыльный, чуточку посомневавшись, обнял Блу крепче и откинулся спиной на кровать, осторожно укладывая маленького Санса на себя, едва вздрогнув от щекотки — Блу, словно считая, огладил кончиками фаланг крепкие рёбра сквозь одежду. Посылая по тонким косточкам мелкую дрожь, серая фаланга большого пальца с шелестом огладила белый подвздошный гребень, выглядывающий из-под пояса новеньких черных шорт, Берри всхлипнул, светлое сердечко радостно ответило нарастающим возбуждением. Забравшись тонкими пальчиками правой руки под свитер Даста, Берри осторожно огладил серые рёбра с внутренней стороны, совсем рядом с пульсирующей темной душой. Как же Блу хотелось вновь отдаться этому сильному Сансу, вновь почувствовать то головокружительное ощущение наполнения, когда голубенькую, алчную до удовольствия магию растягивает темная горячая плоть… Мелко вздрогнув, Берри отстранился, разрывая поцелуй и, едва заметно мотнув головой, встретился расплывчатыми сердечками со взглядом пыльного скелета. Нет уж, позже. Сейчас у него немного другие планы. Томно улыбнувшись Дасту, Блуберри с урчанием потёрся носовой костью о серый подбородок.<br/>— Ты позволишь мне показать тебе кое-что? Показать, как сильно я тебя люблю? Но, нужно чтобы ты мне доверился… Я никогда не наврежу тебе, клянусь.<br/>    Даст тяжело дышал, короткий страстный поцелуй распалил его, хотелось большего… Он не совсем понимал, почему Берри прервался, но малыш Санс так просил его, мольба в его голосе послала волны мурашек по костям. Почему бы и нет? В любом случае, что он теряет? Даст утвердительно кивнул. Получив согласие, Блу довольно мурлыкнул, голубенькую душу затопило нежностью и любовью. Он ласково прижался зубами к серой скуле в коротком поцелуе:<br/>— Я так люблю тебя, мой единственный, — приподнявшись над Дастом, Берри медленно провел кончиками фаланг по крепким рёбрам, задрав серую водолазку до шеи пыльного. Взгляд голубых расплывчатых сердечек огладил рёберную клетку и зацепился за ярко горящую фиолетовую душу. Наклонившись ниже, на секунду прижавшись зубами к сероватым костям, Блуберри лизнул одно из рёбер изнутри, потом обвил тонким язычком, словно маленькой змейкой и тихо заурчал, посылая едва ощутимую вибрацию по своей магии. Правая рука, царапавшая и оглаживающая прочные рёбра изнутри, на секунду замерла в паре сантиметров от пульсирующей жаркой души пыльного Санса. Поколебавшись, Берри деликатно, нежно и со всей любовью переполнявшей его до краёв, огладил ладонью гладкий бочок перевёрнутого сердечка. <br/>    Это было что то невероятное! Бережное прикосновение белых пальцев к душе заставило пыльного Санса задохнуться от ощущения, которому не было названия. Серый позвоночник выгнуло дугой:<br/>— Блу! — не сдерживаясь, не задумываясь о том, что его кто-то мог услышать, Даст взвыл, его пальцы вцепились в простыни, красно-синие огни глаз трепетали, то тускнея, то разгораясь ярче, скулы затопил яркий румянец. О, Небо, он и подумать не мог, что может быть так хорошо!<br/>    Маленький Санс был невероятно счастлив, что может заставить любимого испытывать подобное удовольствие, что сильная фиолетовая душа не зачерствела от выпавших на долю Даста бед, оставшись по-прежнему нежной и чувствительной. А ощущать собственными косточками ускорившееся биение сильного сердца было упоительно! Нежно улыбаясь, и так же осторожно, ласково оглаживая кончиками пальцев мягкий чувствительный бочок темного сердечка, маленький Санс опёрся на локоть правой руки, а левой провёл вниз по серым рёбрам. Царапнул первый поясничный позвонок, осторожно цепляя остистые отростки, провёл рукой ещё ниже к тазовым костям, с шуршанием огладив подвздошный гребень, нырнул тонкой ладонью под ткань шорт, прижимая её к мгновенно сформировавшейся тяжелой фиолетовой плоти. Теплые пальцы, сомкнувшиеся на возбужденной магии, горячий язык, ласкающий его ребра, и поглаживания души — все это вместе дарило невероятное наслаждение, Даст задыхался, захлебывался, тонул, погибал и воскресал под этими руками.<br/>— Ах! — Берри как то особенно коснулся пальцами перевернутого сердечка и пыльный кончил, обильно заливая магией чужие и собственные кости. С трудом сдерживая тихое рычание, боясь напугать не ожидающего подобного поведения Даста, Блу последний раз лизнул внутреннюю сторону ребра и, спрятав остренький язычок, тяжело дыша, прижался лбом к серым костям. До этого оглаживающие фиолетовую душу пальцы едва заметно подрагивали от желания продолжения, но Берри понимал, что для первого раза подобное пыльному Сансу может быть неприятно. А вот ладонь, сомкнувшуюся на пульсирующей и сочащейся жидкой магией экто-плоти, Блу чуть сжал и провёл снизу вверх, собирая остывающие капли на тоненькие косточки пальцев, заставив возлюбленного выгнуться навстречу ласке, после чего вытащил руку из шорт Даста и отвлёкся на его хрипловатый голос:<br/>— Блу-у, — наконец, продышавшись, Даст смог выдавить из себя что-то членораздельное, ало-синие глаза встретились с голубыми сердечками, скользнули взглядом ниже… — Я испортил твои обновки.<br/>    Сев на кровати, Берри осмотрел низ новой футболки и края пыльной толстовки, заляпанные абстрактными потеками фиолетовой магии.<br/>— И правда, — с озорной улыбкой фыркнул малыш-Санс. — Тогда надо «испортить» их сильнее. Чтобы это можно было назвать дизайном.<br/>Не отрывая взгляда голубеньких сердечек от серокостного лица, Берри поднёс ко рту влажную ладонь, скользнув по тонким косточкам языком, с аппетитом слизывая темную магию, пробуя ее на вкус.<br/>— Ты такой сладкий, Дасти, и крепкий. Как дорогой, выдержанный ром! Мне нравится!<br/>— Берри! Звезды, это смущает… — приглушая стон, серокостный монстр прикрыл рот ладонью, его скулы горели, соревнуясь по яркости со светом фиолетовой души. Никогда пыльному не говорили подобного, и не действовали в такой развратной манере, а Блуберри тихо, довольно посмеивался на настолько открытое смущение. Ему нравился этот почти светящийся румянец, он задевал что-то в глубине светлой души, хотелось вновь и вновь смущать возлюбленного, из раза в раз доводить его до умопомрачения.<br/>    Дрожащими руками Даст скользнул по спине маленького Санса, подцепил полы толстовки и футболки, потянул наверх, стаскивая с Берри мешающую одежду и швыряя ее куда-то в сторону. Серые пальцы бережно коснулись изящных ребер, фаланга большого пальца с шелестом огладила изгиб ключицы, Блу, заурчав, потянулся вслед за теплой рукой, напрашиваясь на дополнительную ласку. Белоснежную кость пятнали кляксы серого, как и вторую ключицу, плечевые кости, и, наверняка, лопатки.<br/>— Прах въедается, — с сожалением вздохнул Даст. — Не носи больше мою одежду. Иначе твои кости станут серыми…<br/>Блуберри пожал плечами. Что толку заявлять, что ему совершенно всё равно, даже если его кости станут такими же серыми, как и у Даста. Вместо этого он притянул ладонь серого Санса к лицу, снова прижавшись к пястным костям скулой:<br/>— Я не буду, если ты этого не хочешь. — в конце концов, он мог попытаться постирать толстовку, и, если получится, почистить её от праха. А значит, Берри всё так же сможет её носить! Постаравшись прогнать из головы неуместные сейчас мысли, крошка-монстр подёргал за скомканный подол серой водолазки. — Снимешь?<br/>    Послушно подцепив ткань пальцами, Даст стянул ее с себя, оставаясь обнаженным по пояс, чем не преминул воспользоваться проказник Берри: наклонившись, он быстро лизнул серые зубы. Возбужденная экто-плоть ныла, требуя к себе внимания, но пыльный ведь желал изучить белоснежный скелет, а тут такой шанс… Обвив руками Берри за спину, Даст медленно перевернулся, укладывая маленького Санса на кровать, нависая над ним, всматриваясь в ясные голубые глаза. Медленно приблизил череп к белокостному лицу, осторожно коснулся зубами скулы, сполз пониже, горячо выдыхая в тонкую шею, фиолетовый язык обласкал искусанные позвонки, извиняясь за несдержанность Даста прошлой ночью.<br/>    Ворчливое недовольство «Я хотел быть сверху!» было оборвано ласковым поцелуем, судорожно вздохнув, Блуберри с ласковой улыбкой отвел голову в бок, открывая больше доступа к шее, но пыльный Санс уже спускался ниже… Скользкое прикосновение языка к ключице, лёгкий укус в другую, нежные, едва ощутимые прикосновения серых пальцев к тонким рёбрам, всё это вырывало тихие стоны удовольствия, Берри плавился под жаркими, но такими осторожными ласками, внутри медленно закипало вожделение. Широкая ладонь серого Санса порхала по белоснежным косточкам, осторожно оглаживая, знакомясь с этим совершенным телом. Заглянув в голубые глаза Берри, Даст отвел взгляд, сосредотачиваясь на ребрах, намереваясь обласкать каждое.<br/>— Даст, пожалуйста, не… Останавливайся… — подначивая на продолжение, Блуберри призывно выгнулся в спине, тяжело дыша. Конечно Даст и не думал останавливаться! Склонившись к груди Блу, он то скользил языком по тоненьким ребрышкам, то прикусывал косточки, чертил одному ему ведомые узоры на кости грудины. Внимание пыльного Санса было невероятно приятным, но этого было так <strong>мало</strong>, Блу всхлипывал и выгибался навстречу, стараясь продлить столь необходимые прикосновения.<br/>    Даст замер всего на миг, когда взгляд красно-синих глаз натолкнулся на яркую душу, трепещущую за белыми ребрами, но так и не решившись прикоснуться к ней, продолжил путешествие вниз. Пока шероховатые пальцы медленно очерчивали каждый поясничный позвонок, пыльный скользнул языком по внутренней стороне подвздошной кости, затем — крестца, взлетел на гребень второй подвздошной, зацепил зубами пояс шорт, медленно, неторопливо стягивая их, открывая взгляду шикарное зрелище — возбужденную, исходящую жидкой магией плоть, пока оставляя ее без внимания, а так же игнорируя возмущенный стон Берри.<br/>    Сев на кровати, Даст неторопливо провел ладонями сначала по бедренным, а потом по берцовым костям, снимая последнюю одежду с маленького Санса, обнажая прекрасные, светлые кости. Скомканные шорты отправились на пол, а пыльный, поддерживая ладонями изящную стопу, прижался зубами к тонким косточкам плюсн, из-под серых век полыхал взгляд, полный восхищения и желания. На миг встретившись глазами с хихикающим от щекотки Блу, серокостный Санс медленно, плавно скользнул языком с плюсневых костей на таранную косточку, обвел по кругу головку сустава и нежно, терпеливо стал рисовать завитушки и узоры на берцовых костях, то едва касаясь кончиком языка, то прижимая к кости его весь, то танцуя, то щекоча, то облизывая, растягивая удовольствие. Ласки ног возбуждали меньше, но то, с какой деликатностью и трепетом Даст дарил ему внимание, заставляло сердечко Блу сбиваться с ритма и разгораться ярче от желания подарить возлюбленному ответное удовольствие. Пыльный едва ощутимо корябнул зубами коленный сустав и, прижавшись скулой к внутренней стороне бедренной кости, опустился вниз, укладываясь между широко разведенных ног Берри.<br/>— Ты желаешь меня, Бер-р? Скажи мне, мое сокровище, я хочу это слышать… — самым кончиком языка, едва касаясь, Даст проскользил по прозрачной плоти от основания к вершине, и отстранился, подперев челюсть рукой, довольно улыбаясь. На тихий, рокочущий вопрос меньший скелет заскулил, чуть подался бёдрами вверх, стараясь продлить такое желанное, нужное прикосновение, но его безжалостно удержала серая ладонь. — Если ты пожелаешь, я сделаю все, о чем ты попросишь, звездочка моя.<br/>Встретившись расплывчатыми голубыми сердечками со взглядом пыльного, Блу тихо, хрипло прошептал:<br/>— Да, пожалуйста, я так сильно хочу тебя… Пожалуйста, Даст, — крошка-Санс огладил собственные рёбрышки и опустил тонкие руки ниже, к тазовым костям. Он уже забыл, что хотел сделать изначально. Позже. Всё позже… Едва коснувшись кончиками фаланг твёрдой, подрагивающей магии и, помня как в прошлый раз Даста клинило от его раскрепощённого поведения, Блуберри скользнул двумя пальцами внутрь горячего, сочащегося жидкой магией нутра, слегка раздвигая их на манер ножниц, — Хочу вновь почувствовать тебя внутри, как ты растягиваешь меня, твои неистовые толчки. Как ты хочешь меня, как я нужен тебе, пожалуйста, Даст… Так сильно хочу тебя!<br/>    Звёзды! Одного созерцания, как Блу растягивает себя, приглашающее приподнимая тазовые кости — и пыльный Санс едва в состоянии себя контролировать! Его собственная душа мгновенно напомнила, что жар все еще длится: кости готовы были плавиться от горячки возбуждения. Даст извернулся, поскорее избавляясь от надоевших шорт, приблизился к Блуберри, навис над ним, медленно склонился к его лицу, ласково касаясь округлого изгиба белоснежной скулы и одновременно дотягиваясь до подушки в изголовье кровати. С готовностью Берри приподнял таз, поелозил на предложенной подушке, укладываясь удобнее, и подался навстречу Дасту: фиолетовая магия, направляемая ладонью, уперлась в горячее отверстие, раздвигая чувствительные, скользкие стенки. Тонкие пальцы судорожно сжались, вцепившись в серые ребра, не сдерживаясь, крошка-монстр протяжно застонал, наслаждаясь великолепным ощущением единения с пыльным:<br/>— Да-а-ст! — когда его тазовые кости с тихим стуком встретились с серыми, Блу всхлипнул, он так долго ждал волшебного чувства наполнения, что едва не кончил. Пыльный же чутко прислушивался к своей маленькой альтернативе, жар утратил свою интенсивность, двигаясь на спад, поэтому сейчас серокостный Санс был заинтересован в том, чтобы Берри было хорошо. Как можно лучше! Погрузившись полностью в голубую магию, Даст замер на несколько мгновений, встретившись горящим взглядом с расплывчатыми сердечками, затем мягко отстранился, подался обратно, и снова, быстрее… Поспевать за стремительными, резкими толчками у Блуберри просто не получилось. Он выгибался и стонал от прокатывающихся по позвоночнику волн удовольствия, белые скулы горели ярким румянцем, Блу скрестил берцовые кости на пояснице пыльного, а из груди с каждым толчком вырывались несдержанные всхлипы, полные мольбы:<br/>— Да! Даст! Так хорошо!.. Ещё! Ах! Пожалуйста, ещё!<br/>    Крики партнера подстегнули Даста на небольшой эксперимент: он нарастил темп быстрых толчков, потом отстранился, почти полностью выходя из Берри, а после резко ворвался вглубь голубой магии. Снова постепенно увеличил темп быстрых, стремительных фрикций и снова — рывок на всю возможную длину, случайно стукаясь своими тазовыми костями с белыми.<br/>— Даст!.. — Блу вскрикивал на каждый глубокий толчок и захлёбывался стонами, когда пыльный с нарастающей силой начинал вколачиваться в полупрозрачную магию. Перед глазами Блуберри всё расплывалось мутными пятнами, его нежная душа беспорядочно колотилась, не то пытаясь угнаться за ритмом биения фиолетовой, не то за ритмом толчков и жар удовольствия сжигал тонкие косточки изнутри.<br/>    То, как судорожно вцепился Блу в его рёбра, как извивался под ним, пытаясь подаваться навстречу, насадиться сильнее, всё это заводило, распаляло Даста, жар подарил выносливость, он мог так двигаться невероятно долго! Пыльный склонился к Блуберри, насколько позволила ему гибкость позвоночника, замерев на несколько секунд, вырвав из его груди полный отчаянного нетерпения скулеж, и тяжело дыша, прошептал в белую макушку:<br/>— Берри… Восхитительный, невероятный, великолепный, опьяняющий… — хриплый голос сорвался, Даст в последнюю секунду проглотил готовые сорваться с языка слова «Навсегда, останемся вместе навсегда…» О, звёзды, он действительно, едва не согласился, чертов его болтливый язык!!! Всхлипнув, Берри восторженно улыбнулся и, с трудом отцепив сведённые судорогой пальцы, обнял пыльного за шею, как мог, вытянувшись вверх и игриво лизнув голубеньким язычком серые зубы, не менее хрипло прошептал в ответ:<br/>— Даст… Люблю тебя, всегда буду любить… Всегда буду рядом.<br/>    Пыльный Санс остервенело сцепил зубы, он так жаждал верить этим словам, но опыт жизни безжалостно доказывал обратное… К Блускрину все! Даст мотнул головой, вытряхивая все мысли из черепушки, короткая передышка кончилась, он яростно двинул бедрами навстречу Блу, нарастил темп, с восторгом ощутил, как партнер сжался на нем. Белый позвоночник выгнуло дугой, голубая магия осела прозрачными каплями на позвонках и ребрах обоих монстров, несдержанный вопль маленькой альтернативы послал дрожь удовольствия по серым костям.</p>
        <p>    Обняв подушку, Даст устало вытянулся на кровати. Апартаменты давно погрузились в непроглядную темень, и было прохладно. Но шевелиться, сбрасывать с себя покрывало истомы, было жаль. Даже сигареты не стоили того, чтобы терять чувство восхитительного расслабления. А еще — он не желал нарушать ту гармонию, что ощущал в объятиях Берри. Крошка-Санс обнимал его со спины, прижимаясь лбом к серой лопатке, и белые кости согревали вечно мерзнущую спину пыльного. Пустота с ними, с сигаретами. И с камином. Даст провалился в сон, ему снилось что то светлое, дарящее покой, не то нирвана, не то теплые, узкие ладони и спокойное дыхание одного скелетика.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(А/С)<br/>- Ну, что я могу сказать… Три страницы написано, теперь нужно еще две страницы потрахушек чтоб было минимальные пять страниц.<br/>- Я буду стараться…<br/>- А потом к четырнадцатой главе вернемся, и там еще чего-нибудь наваять. <br/>- Я буду ОЧЕНЬ стараться…<br/>- *Показывает пантомимой, будто отжимает что-то, скручивая* Ну ещё капельку, Васенька, ну еще капельку!*<br/>- *В отчаянии бьется головой о столешницу*<br/>* Автор цитирует бородатый анекдот, в котором жена, пытаясь отучить мужа от пьянства, наливает в ванну вино, а на дно бросает дохлого кота.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Рухнувшая выдержка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Блу! Где, Найтмер тебя раздери, моя одежда, фетишист маленький! Тебе толстовки мало было?! — в одних тапочках Даст выбежал в гостиную, ведомый тонким зовом магии Блуберри. Он совершенно не желал изображать из себя эксгибициониста на потеху Кошмарам! К радости пыльного, магия Берри уводила не за порог апартаментов, а в ванную. Рывком распахнув дверь, Даст недоуменно воззрился на маленького Санса, сосредоточенно бултыхающего в каменной чаше ванны его толстовку. — Звезды, чем ты занимаешься?!<br/>— Доброе утро! — счастливо улыбаясь, Берри обернулся к пыльному, — ты сказал, что тебе не нравится, что в мои кости въедается прах, так что я решил почистить от него одежду!<br/>— Всю разом?! А в чем мне ходить? — раздражение Даста улеглось, он прислонился к дверному косяку плечом, наблюдая за стараниями маленькой альтернативы. И далась же ему эта старая толстовка! На взгляд самого Даста проще было купить новую одежду, чем очистить старую, но чем бы дитя ни тешилось…<br/>— Как в чем? Так вчера же мы приобрели и свитера и толстовку новую, в чем проблема? — лицо Блуберри выражало искреннее непонимание ситуации.<br/>— А шорты мои где? — едко поинтересовался Даст, — я в таком виде на кухню не пойду!<br/>— Шорты? Без понятия, здесь только толстовка и водолазка твои. Может, искал плохо? — да и, в конце концов, Берри мог бы принести еду в апартаменты, как вчера, отстраненно подумал маленький скелет, глядя на медленно закрывающуюся за пыльным дверь.<br/>     Шорты Даст нашел в спальне за пятнадцать минут, перерыв все и обнаружив искомое под подушкой. Решив не изумляться их странному расположению, он, наконец-то одевшись, устроился в гостиной, прикурив сигариллу и откинувшись на спинку кресла. Странно, сейчас он чувствовал себя почти так же, как до пути геноцида: расслабленным, умиротворенным.<br/>— Я смотрю, ты наслаждаешься жизнью, Санс?<br/>Даст открыл глазницы, встречаясь с взглядом черных глаз. Напротив него, в точно таком же кресле, сидел высокий скелет, зеркаля расслабленную позу пыльного: предплечья на подлокотниках, кисти рук расслабленны, одна нога поджата, вторая чуть выдвинута вперед. Выдохнув ароматный дым, Санс снова опустил веки:<br/>— Не язви, Папайрус. Это лишь маленькие радости жизни одиночки.<br/>— Ну да, с размерами-то не поспоришь. И какого тебе быть педофилом? Или грязь грязнее стать не может?<br/>— Папи, он совершеннолетний. И опытный. — Даст постарался не смутиться от пришедших на ум воспоминаний о том, что творилось в спальне этой ночью.<br/>Отжав серую толстовку, Берри повесил ее на бортик ванны к уже постиранной водолазке, и прислушался, кажется, пыльный беседовал с кем-то? Но он не слышал, чтобы кто-то приходил. Подкравшись к приоткрытой двери в гостиную, крошка-монстр замер, пытаясь понять что происходит: Даст был в гостиной один, сидел в кресле и курил, больше рядом никого не было.<br/>— Да, конечно, это все меняет! — брезгливо скривился Папайрус, — Санс, я думал, тебе падать дальше некуда! А тут ты открываешься мне с совершенно иной стороны — мой брат, оказывается, еще и насильник! Почему ты не отправил этого ребенка домой?<br/>— Не понял, ты что, моей совестью решил заделаться, а? — Даст начал раздражаться, — так я не чурбан деревянный, а ты размерами на прямокрылое насекомое не сильно тянешь! Я же не знаю названия его вселенной!<br/>— Ах, свежо предание, да верится с трудом! — Папайрус театрально прикрыл глаза ладонью, затем перестал паясничать. — Ты же влюбился в этого скелета! Я знаю, я чувствую, как трепещет твоя душа!<br/>— Заткнись, Папс. Знаешь, так помалкивай. Или я был настолько плохим братом, что ты не в состоянии мне пожелать быть счастливым?<br/>     Устало вздохнув, Даст стряхнул пепел в мраморную чашечку на столе, а Берри сжался за дверью, прижимая руку к груди с ноющей от боли душой. Вот он и узнал, как LOVE повлиял на его возлюбленного. Действие силы ломало сознание монстров по-разному, у самого Берри это были неконтролируемые вспышки бешенства, а у пыльного… Всё же, его любимый не для красного словца говорил о своем сумасшествии, если Блуберри все правильно понял, Даст разговаривал со своим братом, которого не существовало. Серокостное лицо скривилось от боли, кажется, галлюцинация Папайруса мучила Даста, наблюдать за этим и не знать, что делать — было невыносимо!<br/>— Ну, тебя нельзя назвать «лучшим братом столетия», это было бы лицемерно, тебе так не кажется? Ладно б, если меня убил человек, и ты не успел меня спасти, но ведь это <strong>ты</strong> меня убил. Так с какого перепугу мне желать счастья своему убийце???<br/>— Я не возражаю, мой поступок ужасен, но до этого что, я совсем ничего хорошего для тебя не делал? Вот совсем? Конечно же, мое безумие меня не извиняет… Так что, мне теперь лечь и умереть, Папи? Ради успокоения твоего мятежного духа?<br/>— Ради своей совести мог бы избавить Мультиверс от своего присутствия. Так всем было бы лучше! — брезгливо посмотрев на своего старшего брата, Папайрус исчез, ответ Даста прозвучал в пустоту:<br/>— Наверное, ты прав, братишка. Если бы меня не было, многим было бы лучше…<br/>Берри постоял ещё пару минут, прячась за дверью, но пыльный Санс замолк и просто курил, уставившись в черный зев камина с отрешенным выражением лица. Решив, что галлюцинация кончилась, Блуберри бодро залетел в гостиную и, не стесняясь, забрался на колени к Дасту, обнимая за шею, прижимаясь грудью к его груди:<br/>— Всё! Одежду я постирал, осталось немного подождать, пока не высохнет. — с удовольствием и радостью отмечая, что его обнимают за спину сильные руки, Блу потерся скулой о серую ключицу, тихо урча, — понежимся немного? Или ты голодный?<br/>Закрыв глазницы, Даст молча прижал Берри к себе, положив подбородок на белую макушку. Фантом был прав — его душа трепетала рядом с этим маленьким монстром. Какое-то время пыльный молчал, а Блу не пытался выпытывать ответ у возлюбленного.<br/>— Берри, у меня есть кое-что для тебя, — пошарив по карманам, Кошмар вытащил синий клетчатый платок, — вот. Он, конечно, не голубой, я не против, если ты не станешь его носить.<br/>     Осторожно приняв платок из рук пыльного Санса, крошка-монстр поднял на возлюбленного сияющий золотисто-голубыми звёздами взгляд, светлая душа радостно билась и ликовала в груди. Это был подарок. Подарок Даста для Блу! Он запомнил! Берри накинулся с объятиями на пыльного, едва не выбив у того изо рта недокуренную сигарету, и чуть ли не попискивая от радости, потёрся скулой о серую скулу.<br/>— Это так мило, Даст! Спасибо большое! Конечно, я буду носить его! — в подтверждение своих слов, Берри поторопился повязать подарок на шею. — Пойдем, приготовим что-нибудь на завтрак, а может, и на обед! А потом, я оч-чень хочу выяснить, насколько удобная твоя ванна для двоих!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Телепортировавшись на кухню, Киллер недоуменно осмотрелся: уже почти полдень, в такое время Хоррор всегда сидел за столом, цедя по глотку крепкий кофе, медитируя на неизменный вид пыльной брусчатки внутреннего двора за окном. Почесав затылок, убийца потянулся к кофейнику, но машина даже не была включена, и вот это обеспокоило по-настоящему! Переместившись к дверям в апартаменты людоеда, Килл замахнулся кулаком, чтобы постучать, потом одумался и просто открыл дверь — если здоровяк опять от магического истощения вырубился, то не время разводить политес!<br/>— Проснись, Рип ван Винкль! — даже беспокоясь за жизнь лучшего друга, убийца не мог отказать себе в маленьких радостях. — Эй? Хоррор, ты жив???<br/>— Здесь я, не ори, — людоед отозвался из спальни. Киллер пересек гостиную и бесцеремонно распахнул двери во вторую комнату, врываясь в личное пространство Хоррора:<br/>— О, мой король, просыпайтесь! — сложив перед собой ладони в молитвенном жесте, убийца театрально поклонился, но зыркнув исподлобья на кровать, обнаружил лишь разворошенные измятые простыни.<br/>— Шут гороховый, — проворчали откуда-то слева. — Еще и необразованный, называешь королем, а кланяешься как султану.<br/>Сидя в кресле перед окном, Хоррор мрачно взирал на представление, разыгрываемое перед ним, толстые кости изредка поскрипывали, громилу бил озноб. Киллер посерьезнел, услышав тихий скрежет кости о кость.<br/>— Я тебе поражаюсь, здоровяк, зачем доводить себя до обморока при магическом истощении? На кухне теперь полно еды, я живу через пару дверей от тебя, а ты продолжаешь упрямствовать и не приходишь, если это нужно! Ну что за ребячество!<br/>Алый глаз недовольно вспыхнул, когда людоед зыркнул на убийцу, потом снова померк. Хоррору не особенно нравились подколки Киллера по поводу возраста, это было бы смешно, если бы не тот прискорбный факт, что людоед сбился со счета, сколько ему лет. Много, намного больше, чем всем остальным Кошмарам — его толстые кости уже пару столетий, как медленно желтели от времени.<br/>— Всё у меня в порядке с уровнем силы. Пока что. — по височным костям людоеда потек пот, он тяжело задышал, прикрыв иллюзорными веками глазницы. Блускрин побери Даста! Убийца приблизился к другу и, наконец, понял, что не так: под белой футболкой изредка вспыхивала багровым светом душа.<br/>— Давно у тебя жар?<br/>— Начался этой ночью, — буркнул Хоррор. Ему было тяжело говорить, сознание плыло, отвратительная слабость раздражала, душу скручивало ощутимыми судорогами, ей не хватало тех крох магии, что были доступны людоеду. — Не переживай, он у меня не длится долго, банально не хватает сил.<br/>— Ага, — невпопад ответил убийца и покинул апартаменты Хоррора, шагнув в какой-то портал. Вернулся Килл, на удивление, быстро: в гостиной что-то громыхнуло, послышался экспрессивный мат убийцы, поминающего криворукого создателя с глючной костью в заднице. Хоррор заинтересованно прислушался к копошению друга, и только и успел, что вцепиться в подлокотники — кресло вместе с хозяином внезапно ухнуло в открывшийся портал и с грохотом брякнулось в гостиной перед камином.<br/>— Блять! Киллер, какого Найтмера ты вытворяешь?!<br/>— Не зови, а то вдруг придет, делиться придется, — назидательно возразил убийца. — Согласно древней восточной мудрости, если Хоррор не идет к еде, еда приходит к Хоррору!<br/>Артистично взмахнув рукой, Килл указал на журнальный столик. От стопок коробок с пиццей и пакетов с жестяными банками газировки не было видно полированной столешницы.<br/>— Итак, — убийца открыл первую коробку и сноровисто свернув неразрезанный шедевр итальянской кулинарии в тугую трубочку, поднес рулетик к людоеду. — Скажи «а!»<br/>— Я не немощный старик, чтоб меня с ложечки кормить! — взвился Хоррор и, отобрав у Киллера пиццу, откусил едва ли не треть предложенного угощения.<br/>— Вот, это уже другой разговор! — довольно потер руки убийца, плюхаясь на диван, — жар — не жар, а обед по расписанию!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     В ЛастТейл был обычный вечер. Немногие монстры торопились домой, большая же часть жителей подземелья по вечерам наводняла улочки Сноудина, стекаясь в одно место для избранных, и одновременно — для всех. Мигая, зажигались фонари, освещающие улицы морозного городка, в этом квартале сугробы были розовыми от света красных фонарей. Самым респектабельным стрип-клубом во вселенной был «Гриллби» стоящий в центре улицы: с тонированными окнами, возвышавшийся на недосягаемые пять этажей над клубами конкурентов. Одни монстры сюда жаждали попасть за жарким сексом, а другие — за щедрыми чаевыми и защитой, которую гарантировал самый уважаемый сутенер вселенной.<br/>     Киллер ввинтился в толпу, скрывшись под капюшоном синей толстовки, хотя это было необязательно: густонаселенный ЛастТейл не знал внешности оригинального Санса и, вряд ли бы кто обратил на него внимание. Он был искренне обеспокоен тем, что Хоррор мучился, претерпевая жар в одиночку, и потому поторопился это исправить, как только громила, измотанный вспышками магии, наконец, задремал.<br/>     Пройдя фейс контроль в виде двух мордоворотов и спустившись по лестнице в цоколь, Киллер остановился на своеобразном «балконе», осматривая с высоты в пять метров огромный зал, в который был превращен подвал блудного дома. Внизу, окруженные островками мягких диванчиков, стояли небольшие сцены с пилонами, у дальней стены расположилась барная стойка, за которой частенько стоял сам владелец борделя. Монстры-крольчихи в обтягивающих купальниках сновали по залу, разнося коктейли, почти все диваны вокруг пилонов были заняты, а многие зрители даже стояли «стеной» наблюдая за шикарным представлением, которое показывали стриптизеры. Киллер, как в магазине, облокотившись на перила и подперев челюсть рукой, рассматривал «витрину». Сейчас он, подобно пресыщенному гурману, придирчиво выбирал десерт, который понравился бы его неискушенному другу.<br/>     Зайку, с крашенной в розовый цвет шкуркой, убийца отмел сразу — чересчур гламурно, аж блевать охота. Белая не то собака, не то волчица, крутящая хвостом на сцене, конечно, смотрелась интересно, но несерьезно — Киллер хрюкнул, представив, что только ради хохмы можно притащить это мохнатое недоразумение Хоре, и сравнить: кто зубастее, когда проголодается? Махнув рукой, он обратил свое внимание на следующую танцовщицу — нечто со змеиным хвостом и плюмажем страусиных перьев, приподнял бровь, осмотрев толпу, которую собрала стриптизерша, и устало вздохнул, выбирать на свой вкус было не так уж просто.<br/>     Рев зрителей, овации, возгласы одобрения привлекли внимание Киллера, и, свесившись с балкона, он попытался разобрать, что такое творилось на другом конце зала в нескольких метрах от барной стойки. В светомузыке сверкала обилием блесток одежда танцора, гибкость тела заводила, выступление было продуманным — никто из толпы поклонников не был обделен зрелищем, но Киллер, скривившись, передернулся и отвернулся: даже для него было бы слишком жестоко притаскивать Хоррору Папайруса, тем более, для постельных утех.<br/>     Килл совсем было собрался попытать счастья в другом заведении, как выступление местного Папи закончилось, и его уже уводили наверх двое монстров. Но толпа перед опустевшей сценой не собиралась расходиться, напротив, обернувшись на рукоплескание зрителей, от других сцен потянулись монстры, оставляя без внимания пышущих недовольством стриптизерш. Под неистовый рев толпы на сцену поднялся изящный скелет. Послав толпе воздушный поцелуй, Санс прильнул к пилону грудью, обвив его руками, прогнулся в спине, сверкнув бирюзовыми глазами из-под полуопущенных век. Белые ладони проскользили вниз и вверх по стальной трубе пилона, Киллер сглотнул: кажется, не только его воображение нарисовало нечто совершенно иное под костяными пальцами.<br/>     Да, Ласт Санс умел себя продавать! Одаривая горячими, пылкими взглядами толпу поклонников, он медленно обхватил своими ладонями плечи, заманчиво вильнул бедрами. Бирюзовый язык огладил ровные зубы, Ласт отстранился от пилона, крутанулся на каблуке, и оперся спиной о металлический стержень. Костяные пальцы, собирая гармошкой воздушную ткань одежды, огладили ребра, ладони скользнули на грудь. Светомузыка пропала, зато включились прожекторы ультрафиолета, и толпа взвыла: белые кости засияли, просвечивая сквозь одежду, которая до этого казалась сплошь черной, лишь тазовые кости прикрывала более плотная ткань. Ласт, купаясь во внимании публики, снова повернулся к пилону, обхватив его ногой, медленно двигая тазом, добавляя градус восторгов и без того заведенной толпе.<br/>     Киллер очнулся, когда Санс, опершись на чью-то ладонь, спрыгнул со сцены, принял у кого-то из рук яркую куртку, его собирались увести наверх, в комнаты борделя, поэтому Килл телепортировался прямо перед парой. Привыкший к дракам за него среди монстров, Ласт не сильно испугался, когда его спутника отшвырнул с пути ненормальный. Всего в паре метров, у лестницы наверх стояли быки-вышибалы, волноваться не о чем, ну придется Гриллу сделать скидку его клиенту, подумаешь… Из-под капюшона сверкнул серым взгляд в провалах черных глазниц, и оторопевший Ласт даже не успел вскрикнуть, когда незнакомец, обхватив его за талию, утащил куда-то в темноту. Звуки клуба пропали, будто их выключили.<br/>    Заперев портал, убийца мотнул головой, сбрасывая капюшон, и, оглаживая взглядом едва прикрытые кости Ласт Санса, расплылся в широкой, похотливой улыбке:<br/>— Привет, горячая штучка. Можешь звать меня Киллер. — сильнее прижмякнув к себе стройного скелета, Килл беззаботно и чуточку легкомысленно прикрыл правую глазницу. — Давай заключим сделку: ты поможешь моему другу пережить его жар, а я доставлю тебя обратно в твой весёленький мир. В целости и сохранности.<br/>     Ласта пробрало нервной дрожью — едва открыв рот, чтобы послать не в меру рьяного поклонника, он ощутил уровень LOVE стоящего перед ним монстра, и спорить разом расхотелось. Этот Санс хоть и был альтернативой Крима, но внушал ужас, который пробирал до мозга костей. Да и в принципе, не так уж много он теряет: всего несколько дней, максимум — две недели знакомого и привычного времяпрепровождения, хоть и без оплаты. Поэтому Крим обворожительно улыбнулся и с уверенностью, которой не испытывал, кивнул, чуть склонив голову вбок. И, каким бы ни был опасным этот Санс, Крим чувствовал себя лучше, высокомерно смотря на похитителя сверху вниз — прозрачные танкетки стрипов давали преимущество Ласту как минимум на полголовы. Получив утвердительный ответ, Киллер улыбнулся шире.<br/>— Отлично! Тогда дамы вперёд! — отпустив стройного монстра, убийца распахнул дверь, перед которой они стояли, и отвесив шутовской поклон, указал рукой внутрь комнаты из которой пахнуло разгорячённой, сырой и дикой, магией.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Укутавшийся в тонкие простыни Хоррор лежал на прохладном полу, тяжело дыша. Магии людоеда не хватало на полноценный продолжительный жар и всё как всегда растягивалось в непонятно что. Его кости то плавились от горячки, то скрипели от озноба, экто-плоть всё никак не могла нормально сформироваться, не позволяя хоть частично удовлетворить самому себя. Вдобавок, его периодически то выключало в сон, то накатывал страшный голод, хоть собственные кости жуй.<br/>     Прямо сейчас Хоррор ощущал себя достаточно сносно. Его не колотило крупной дрожью, пока что, слава звездам, не хотелось есть и, кажется, жар протекал гораздо лучше, чем в прошлый раз, еще когда он жил в Сноудине собственной вселенной. Обострённым слухом людоед уловил за дверью в коридор голоса, а почти сразу же распахнувшаяся дверь впустила в помещение нежный, чуть сладковатый и пряный запах незнакомой магии.<br/>— Прошу. — провожая взглядом Ласт Санса, Киллер выпрямился, и, не сдержавшись, «ускорил» скелета, не сильно шлёпнув того по предполагаемой заднице. Ласт недовольно зыркнул на похитителя, позволившего себе вольность, будто он гулящая девка какая-то, фыркнул, и обернулся на невнятное рычание, раздававшееся где-то в глубине темной комнаты. Посмеиваясь над реакцией красавчика, Килл захлопнул за собой дверь, прокричав с порога:<br/>— Хоря! Я тебе вкусняшку привёл!<br/>Людоед заворчал на обращение к нему Киллера, но решил встать. Обернувшись, он сразу же встретился взглядом единственного глаза с испуганными бирюзовыми незнакомого Санса.<br/>     Немигающий алый огонь вперился в лицо Крима, заставляя вздрогнуть: уровень LOVE у второго был не настолько высок, как у похитителя, но по сравнению с его единицей… Застыв, наблюдая, как медленно поднимается, выпрямляясь, другой монстр, как возвышается над ним, как расправляет широкие плечи, Крим сглотнул. Широкий череп, значит это не Папайрус, хотя рост вполне соответствовал. Багровая душа в груди Хоррора дрогнула, словно напоминая, что он вроде как в жаре, а тут такой лакомый кусочек перед ним, и послала пока ещё мягкую, тёплую волну по прочным костям. Машинально облизнувшись, громила с трудом перевел взгляд с яркого скелета на Киллера, неосознанно потирая собственные ребра с воплощенной за ними душой, хрипло прорычав:<br/>— Ты чего удумал?<br/>Киллер не мог удержаться от паясничанья:<br/>— О, великий и ужасный Хоррор! Я привел к тебе жертву взамен себя, ибо моя непорочность — единственное достояние Кошмаров! За сим откланиваюсь, и спешу удалиться, пока ты меня не съел в пылу страсти, подношения в виде еды буду приносить регулярно и превентивно, чтобы от нашего гостя хоть что-то осталось для отправки домой! — улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба, убийца помахал здоровяку рукой и выскочил за дверь, с грохотом захлопнув ее за собой, до Сансов глухо донесся его хохот — Приятного аппетита!<br/>— Клоун! — рыкнул вслед убийце Хоррор, раздраженно вздыхая. Придурок-Киллер как всегда совершал необдуманные поступки и вытворял глупости. И что ему теперь с этим делать? Не насиловать же…<br/>     А в это время Ласт уставился на глубокую грудную клетку Хоррора. За желтыми дугами ребер тусклым светом мерцала душа, но разве такое бывает? Душа должна сиять, равномерно светиться, а не моргать, как затухающая свеча… Хоррор снова тяжело, чуть рычаще вздохнул, и прикрыл глазницы, лишь бы лишний раз не смотреть на такое желанное «подношение», растерянно махнул рукой, проворчав:<br/>— У Килла язык без костей, он просто пошутил, я не ем… Сансов. — громила замолк, наконец открыв глазницы и увидев, как незнакомый скелет смотрит на его слабо мерцающую душу, прикрыл её ладонью, рыкнув. — Да, есть некоторые проблемы. Тебя это смущает?<br/>— Н-нет. — Ласт вскинул взгляд на череп здоровяка, очень надеясь, что та затравленность, что он ощущал, не отразится во взгляде.<br/>     Это просто очередной клиент. Ничего более. У всех свои тараканы и проблемы, и провоцировать похитителя, выясняя, насколько прозвище соответствует действительности, не хотелось. Не давая себе времени на сомнение, Ласт шагнул к Хоррору, прильнул к широкой груди, заглядывая снизу вверх в горящую алым глазницу. Звезды, какие же у него широкие плечи! На фоне этого Санса Крим казался сам себе чересчур хрупким. Тонкие фаланги погладили идеальное «крыло» ключицы, ладонь обвила сильную шею, да, вот так, это — клиент, Крим просто выполнит свою работу.<br/>— Проведешь для меня экскурсию, милый? Предлагаю начать со спальни. — Ласт приласкал горячим дыханием желтоватую шею и изгиб нижней челюсти.<br/>     Кажется, людоед догадывался, откуда именно Киллер привёл ему подарочек. Мягко пульсирующей жаром душе было всё равно, но пока что её можно было игнорировать и Хоррор, осторожно, боясь повредить неловким движением эти тонкие кости, обнял Санса. Несколько помедлив, неловко наклонился ближе, вдохнул приятный, пряный запах, окутывающий белоснежные кости, и прикрыв глазницы, тихо проворчал:<br/>— Прости, я не смогу тебя вернуть сам. И не смогу отпустить, когда жар войдёт в силу, — открыв глазницы, на секунду встретившись с удивлённым взглядом бирюзовых глаз, Хоррор осторожно подхватил на руки тонкокостного монстра, унося его в спальню.<br/>     Вот уж чего Ласт не ожидал от этого громилы — так это нежных, легких объятий, которые подарили широкие ладони. А еще извинений, правда красавчик не успел понять, почему Хоррор извиняется, а собственным ответом, немного пошлым и игривым он вообще подавился, когда его, как невесту, подхватили на руки… Душа в груди изящного Санса будто ухнула в крутой штопор, лишая спокойствия и ясности мысли. В его мире, мире свободных понятий, вне рамок морали были иные правила. Никто не целовал шлюх, никто не заботился о их удовольствии, никто не был нежен, никто не звал по имени… Это были негласные заповеди клиентов борделя. Хоррор же, наверняка, просто не был знаком с подобной культурой взаимоотношений, и повел себя с Ластом как с обычным монстром, разом нарушая несколько табу. Посадив хрупкого скелета на край постели, Хоррор опустился на одно колено на пол рядом:<br/>— Пока я хоть что-то соображаю, скажи, как мне к тебе обращаться?<br/>Ласт задохнулся эмоциями, это было непривычно — видеть кого-то у своих ног, скулы вспыхнули ярким румянцем, жизнь его не готовила к подобным выкрутасам судьбы!<br/>— Ласт… — белые губы дрогнули, и прежде чем он успел сообразить, что вообще творит, шепнул: — К-крим… Мое имя Крим.<br/>Хоррор внимательно следил за Сансом, буквально наслаждался его тонкими изящными костями едва прикрытыми полупрозрачной тканью одежды, яркими глазами, ставшим неуверенным взглядом, пряным нежным ароматом и с трудом останавливал себя от любых поспешных действий, боясь напугать свою альтернативу. Услышав имя, людоед, сам себя удивляя, тихо зарокотал:<br/>— Кр-рим… Мне нр-равится… Скажи, есть какие-то исключения, правила? Что-то, против чего ты категоричен?<br/>     Душа Ласта затрепетала, как пламя свечи на ветру, по костям пробежались пощипывающие мурашки — оказывается, слышать собственное имя так приятно! А на счет правил… Да какие, ко всем Кошмарам, могут быть правила или принципы у прожженной шлюхи? Проглотив горький комок, Ласт просто мотнул головой, не желая озвучивать жестокую правду. Прикрыв глазницы, Хоррор подался вперед, утыкаясь носовой костью в тонкую ключицу. Багровая душа в широкой груди людоеда мягко пульсировала, он млел от нежного аромата этих белых костей.<br/>— Если ты уверен, что ничего не хочешь сказать насчёт запретов… — людоед осторожно обнял Крима, притягивая его к себе, и нежно лизнул горячим языком изящную шею.<br/>     Чужое дыхание — и следом пылающий мокрый след от языка — послали новую волну мурашек по костям замершего в прострации Ласта, тонкие пальцы судорожно вцепились в матрас. О, небо, откуда это чувство в его груди? Он же проститутка, откуда это щемящее предвкушение? Откуда щекотное, будто душу пощипывают пузырьки шампанского, медленно распространяющееся желание???<br/>     Острые зубы Хоррора царапнули уязвимые позвонки, заставив красавчика нервно вздрогнуть, взгляды Сансов столкнулись, и Ласт утонул в багровом омуте. Жаркая пульсация алого языка на белых зубах — Крим не смог сдержать стон, невольно пуская довольно улыбающегося Хоррора в свой рот. <br/>     Тихо заурчав, прижимая изящного Санса к своей груди, людоед углубил поцелуй, алый язык сплелся с нежным бирюзовым. Широкие ладони слепо шарили по одежде Ласта и, наконец, забравшись под полупрозрачную сетчатую ткань, Хоррор со всей мыслимой осторожностью, стараясь не царапать обломанными кончиками фаланг, огладил тонкие рёбра. Прошелестел руками вдоль белого позвоночника, шкрябнул выглядывающие из-за пояса брюк узкие подвздошные гребни. Звезды! Ласт таял под прикосновениями этих рук, этого языка, весь его профессионализм испарился, сейчас он был просто Сансом, сгорающим от желания, потерявшимся в ощущениях, с пошедшей кругом головой. Ласковое касание чужих пальцев подвздошных костей — и бирюзовая магия вскипела, моментально формируя экто-плоть, заставив Крима всхлипнуть. Хоррор разорвал поцелуй, вновь утыкаясь носовой костью в белую шею, тяжело дыша. Мерцающее под действием жара темное сердце посылало тёплые волны по плотным костям, магия людоеда наконец сформировалась в багровую, жаждущую внимания плоть в тазобедренных костях. Совершенно неожиданно для Крима Хоррор чуть дёрнулся, чертыхнулся, тихо рыкнув, отстраняясь от тонкокостного скелета: он едва не порвал лёгкую ткань полупрозрачной одежды, случайно зацепившись за ту обломанными кончиками фаланг.<br/>— Сними… Не хочу рвать такую красоту.<br/>     Заторможено кивнув на просьбу Хоррора, Ласт попытался собрать мозги в кучку, чтобы проявить свой чертов хваленый профессионализм. Несмотря на туман в голове, ноги держали твердо — Крим поднялся, сделал несколько шагов в сторону от кровати. Куртка соскользнула с узких плеч и была отправлена куда-то в сторону комком цветных тряпок, Ласт пылающими бирюзовыми огнями глаз впился в огненно-алый Хоррора, сейчас он не продавал себя, сейчас он сознательно соблазнял этого Санса.<br/>     Обольстительно изогнувшись, Крим медленно огладил ладонями свою грудь, пальцы скользнули вниз, коснулись напряженной магии под одеждой, застежка ремня звякнула, он не торопился его вытягивать из петель брюк. Медленно повернувшись спиной к Хоррору, но все так же смотря на него через плечо, Ласт выпустил из ладоней кожаную ленту, обвел ладонями несуществующие бока, скрестил руки, подцепляя пальцами тонкую ткань, но словно передумав раздеваться, заскользил по своим ребрам выше. Скрывшиеся за грудиной пальцы показались на плечах сексуального Санса, словно чужие руки обнимали его, медленно погладили плечи, скользнули по плечевым костям вниз, еще ниже, белые фаланги, наконец, подцепили воздушную ткань, из под темной «вуали» показались мерцающие в темноте белоснежные кости с горящей за реберной клеткой яркой душой. <br/>     Блуза отправилась туда же, куда до этого была брошена куртка, и Ласт, перекрестив длинные ноги, медленно развернулся лицом к Хоррору. Яркая магия подсвечивала белые подвздошные гребни и позвонки поясницы бирюзовым сиянием. Крим прикрыл глазницы веками, на его скулах горел румянец, пуговица брюк поддалась легко, последний элемент одежды соскользнул по изящным бедренным костям на пол. Санс переступил через ком тряпок, оставаясь лишь в прозрачных туфлях, возбужденная плоть мерцала во мраке комнаты, красавчик тяжело дышал, всматриваясь в лицо Хоррора, он очень хотел, чтобы выступление понравилось ему.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     В это время в башне, глухо матерясь, Повелитель Кошмаров спешно открывал окно между мирами, стремясь свалить куда-нибудь подальше. Не было печали, так теперь ему на пару недель в замок путь заказан, пока у всех жар не пройдет, и останется лишь молиться небесам, чтобы в НайтмерХолл не наведался, к примеру, Эррор, и эта котовасия не затянулась еще на незнамо сколько времени! Пустота побери этих идиотов! В портал, ведущий в АндерТомб, Найтмер вывалился взъерошенной курицей, спешно натягивая капюшон на череп. Кажется, он временно стал бездомным.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Уважаемые читатели.<br/>Обратная связь в виде отметок "жду продолжение" и комментариев мотивирует на новые творческие подвиги. Пожалуйста, не забывайте радовать нашу команду этими маленькими презентиками, у некоторых уже пропадает мотивация и опускаются руки. А я, наблюдая за динамикой ждущих, не уверен, что если поставлю потолок публикации после 25 ждущих, вы увидите седьмую главу ранее, чем в июле. Лично мне бы этого не хотелось. Автор.<br/>***<br/>Я дико извиняюсь, но меня заколебало это однообразие цветов, одна фиолетовая, розовая, лиловая и около того магия, никакого разнообразия! Поэтому у Ласта я решил разнообразить палитру, сделать ее бирюзовой. Да, не канон, но уж простите мне мой бзик… <br/>Автор. <br/>(Автор/Соавтор)<br/>- М-да, опыт не пропьешь!<br/>- Эй! Я что-то о тебе не знаю?! Получается, мне надо как-нибудь попросить тебя станцевать для меня стриптиз? <br/>- Не-не-не, не стоит. Вот что-что, а танцевать я не умею.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Опытный, искушенный и одержимый</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Облокотившись спиной о кровать, Хоррор наблюдал за Ластом, наслаждался изящными, плавными движениями, томным взглядом бирюзовых глаз, усилившимся пряным ароматом магии и такой яркой, сияющей душой. Он начинал сгорать от желания вновь прикоснуться к хрупким косточкам, к светящийся экто-плоти, вновь сплестись собственным языком с этим тонким, нежным язычком. Поднявшись и приблизившись к тяжело дышащему скелету после окончания шоу, людоед ласково огладил ладонью белую скулу, приподнял за подбородок голову Крима, зарокотал, почти касаясь зубами чужих зубов:<br/>— Ты прекрасен. За какие заслуги я должен был получить тебя?<br/>     Комплемент гиганта, смотрящего на него с таким пылом, и глубокий хриплый голос заставили Ласта смутиться, неужели кто-то мог смотреть на него <strong>так</strong>?! Он уже открыл рот, правда не сообразил, чтобы что-то ответить или для поцелуя, как громила вновь подхватил его на руки. Крим едва не заскулил от обиды — он не успел насладиться невероятным чувством защищенности в крепких объятиях, на его взгляд, кровать оказалась чересчур близко — Хоррор уже опустил его на матрас, нависая сверху…<br/>     Звезды! Благоговейные касания широких ладоней к его костям заставляли извиваться, вырывали из груди стоны, впервые кто-то дарил ему прелюдию… Душу скрутило протестом: нет! Он не желал думать о Хорроре, как о «ком-то», как об «одном из многих»! Огладив голодным взглядом, а следом широкими ладонями тонкие косточки, постепенно спускаясь ниже, людоед на секунду замер, любуясь яркой возбуждённой магией. Боясь зацепить острыми кончиками фаланг нежную плоть, громила бережно провел языком от вершины к основанию, заставив Крима несдержанно вскрикнуть и выгнуться, после — опускаясь на колени на пол, почти сразу же нагибаясь к изящным ногам.<br/>Хоррор отстранился, и Ласт приподнял голову, тяжело дыша, пытаясь рассмотреть: что задумал этот невероятный Санс?! Горячие ладони огладили миниатюрные стопы, освобождая их от тяжелых туфель, прикосновение зубов к тоненьким костям плюсн в подобии поцелуя заставили Крима всхлипнуть, из глазницы, блеснув, скатилась слеза. Нет уж, тут впору ему вопрошать у Небес: за какие такие поступки его одарили подобной встречей?..<br/>     Осторожно сняв странные туфли с ножек Ласт Санса, Хоррор по очереди опустил изящные бедренные кости к себе на плечи, поднялся чуть выше, вновь обращая внимание на светящуюся магию партнёра. Наклонившись ближе, людоед тихо зарокотал:<br/>— Останови меня, если что-то не понравится.<br/>     Сперва Ласт решил, что сейчас этот невозможный Санс поднимется на ноги, навалится сверху, сгибая его пополам, прижмется сзади, распирая, входя… Звёзды, как же он ошибался! Жаркое дыхание, пославшее миллионы искр по костям и горячий язык, коснувшийся бирюзой плоти, заставил Ласта стонать не своим голосом, его пальцы вцепились в простыни, в глазницах затрепетали, меняя размер и яркость, огни глаз.<br/>Боясь причинить боль неровными краями зубов, людоед увеличил размер своего языка до пары футов, обвив им экто-плоть по всей длине. Алая гибкая мышца оглаживала, сжимала возбуждённую магию Крима, а сам Хоррор тихо урчал от удовольствия, посылая едва ощутимые вибрации по своей магии, слушая стоны партнёра. Людоед провел гладкой поверхностью фаланги по основанию бирюзовой экто-плоти и, едва надавив, огладил по кругу подрагивающее, чуть сочащееся жидкой магией отверстие. И, всё же убрав от греха подальше руки от нежного провала, громила удлинил язык, толкнувшись гибкой мышцей в жаркое, жаждущее движений, нутро.<br/>     Крим дернулся, взвыв, позвоночник изогнулся дугой, ноги, до этого покорно лежащие на широкой спине, скрестились, прижимая крепкое тело ближе к себе, под потолок взметнулся вопль удовольствия:<br/>— Ах! Хоррор! — чувствовать одновременное движение на возбужденной плоти и внутри себя было невероятно. Ласт весьма часто делал минет клиентам, это ему не особо нравилось, но до сего дня он не мог и помыслить о том, что когда-нибудь доставят подобное удовольствие ему! Людоед наслаждался стонами и вскриками Крима, как тот без стеснения кричал его имя, как выгибался, как метался под ним, как алчно сжимался на нем… Багровая душа горела первобытным желанием подмять под себя партнёра, наполнить возбуждённо пульсирующей магией и двигаться, пока хватает сил, но она была проигнорирована. Поощрённый вырвавшимся из груди Ласта очередным громким стоном, Хоррор довольно заворчал встречаясь взглядом с чуть поплывшими бирюзовыми огнями глаз и осторожно огладил одной рукой белые подвздошные гребни, другой дотянулся до тонких рёбер, бережно провёл кончиками фаланг по внутренней стороне, зная, что та весьма чувствительна. Горячие ласковые касания сильных рук к его костям, этот взгляд алого ока, недвижимо вперившийся в его лицо, Ласт сходил с ума, желал еще, молился небесам и Дриму о том, чтобы длили и дальше этот сон нескончаемо долго, чтобы быть счастливым.<br/>— Хор-ро-о-ор, Звезды… Ро-о-ри! Хор-рошо-о!<br/>     Довольно взрыкнув на ласковое прозвище, придуманное Кримом, громила проник глубже в горячее нутро Ласта, расширяя его, деликатно растягивая, он стал нежно оглаживать бирюзовые стенки магии, имитируя толчки иной, более основательной. В то же время его язык алой змеей скользил по светлой экто-плоти, сжимался пружиной и едва ощутимо пульсировал в такт биения багровой души. Разум Ласта плыл, плавился, сгорал от невероятных ощущений, даримых ему горячей магией Хоррора, от ласковых прикосновений, от опаляющего кости и плоть дыхания… В голове мелькнула мысль о том, что вообще то ему было положено ублажать этого монстра.<br/> — Кр-рим…<br/>Рокот глубокого хриплого голоса Хоррора, отозвавшийся дрожью в каждой белоснежной косточке оказался последней каплей, Ласт взвыл, судорожно сжимаясь на горячей магии, ласкающей его изнутри:<br/>— Рор-ри, нет! Отстранись! Я, я…<br/>Слыша громкие, перемешанные со стонами слова Крима, чувствуя, как интенсивнее пульсирует обёрнутая гибкой алой магией светлая экто-плоть, Хоррор громко, довольно зарычал и, стараясь не задевать острыми зубами чувствительную магию, ускорил движения длинного языка. Скелет под людоедом изогнуло и тот, цепляясь тонкими фалангами пальцев за матрас, с протяжным воплем кончил. Хоррор ещё несколько раз сжал языком подрагивающую бирюзовую экто-плоть и, медленно вытащив его из сочащегося, сжимающегося отверстия, тщательно слизал прозрачные капли магии с экто-плоти и костей, оглаживая тонкие косточки ладонями. Закончив, громила отстранился, осторожно опуская ноги Ласта с плеч на пол и, облизнувшись всё ещё несколько длинным языком, встретился взглядом с расплывчатыми огоньками глаз. Повинуясь несвойственному ему поведению, Хоррор шально улыбнулся, довольно пророкотав:<br/>— Спасибо за угощение!<br/>     Белоснежные кости потряхивало, будто по скелетному телу пропускали разряды тока, Крим ловил ртом воздух и не мог никак отдышаться, его душа беспорядочно билась в груди, было до невозможности хорошо, волшебно, безумно, и <strong>мало</strong>! Опираясь на подрагивающие от приятной слабости руки, Крим дотянулся до здоровяка, уцепился за широкую ладонь, потянул его к себе, и сам наклоняясь навстречу, прошептал в желтоватые зубы:<br/>— Это я должен ублажать тебя, а не наоборот, Хоррор… Я же чувствую твою жажду, так не сдерживайся, я весь твой, войди в меня, я обниму тебя не только руками и ногами, — обвив широкую шею людоеда, не отрывая глаз от пылающего так близко алого ока, Крим прижался зубами в подобии поцелуя к чужим зубам, прильнул грудью к крепким широким костям, ему кажется, или бирюзовая душа вибрирует, тихо урча от наслаждения близостью??? Тихий, такой соблазнительный шёпот, осторожный поцелуй, едва ощутимое урчание раздающееся со стороны Ласта, и Хоррор почти потерял себя в жаре полыхнувшей желанием души, но вовремя остановил бессознательный рывок навстречу такому желанному телу. Зажмурившись, людоед тяжело, глубоко вдохнул и тихо, раскатисто рыча, выдохнул, вновь открывая глазницы, встречаясь взглядом с невероятно нежными глазами. Наклонившись ближе, прижимаясь своей грудной клеткой к тонким рёбрам с сияющей за ними бирюзовой душой, Хоррор горячо выдохнул Криму в висок:<br/>— Всё что ты пожелаешь! — отстраняясь от пышущего ответным жаром белоснежного тела, Хоррор дернул за шнурок шорт, тут же сползших на пол, поднял изящные ноги Крима к себе на тазовые кости. Пульсирующая в широкой груди душа неистово желала ощутить жар нутра, услышать задыхающийся, захлёбывающийся стонами удовольствия голос и теперь людоед был полностью с ней согласен. Помогая себе одной рукой, Хоррор прижался экто плотью к сочащемуся жидкой магией отверстию.<br/>— Это мои сло-ва-а — ответ Ласта преобразовался в стон, когда, наконец, он ощутил пылающую багровую магию, упершуюся в него. Вцепившись в остистые отростки позвоночника громилы, изящный Санс едва не заскулил от томительного ожидания соития, вечный жар, заточенный в его костях сейчас словно вспыхнул с новой силой, тлеющие угли разворошили, раздули пламя, плеснули вдобавок бензина. Кажется, еще никогда до этого в груди Крима не полыхало пожаром <strong>такое</strong> удовольствие!<br/>— Скажи, если будет слишком, — Хоррор обнял свободной рукой Ласта за позвоночник, давая ему опору, и медленно толкнулся вглубь бирюзовой магии, и еще, расширяя упругие стенки, заполняя, с трудом сдерживая себя от поспешных, резких движений. Ему так хотелось, не <br/>останавливаясь, врываться в тесный жар, хотелось слышать громкие стоны и мольбы этого сладкого, нежного Санса… Он не мог сейчас сорваться. Он же просто пополам переломит этого изящного скелета. Ему… Просто нужно держать себя в руках. И хорошо, что у него не может быть такого же яростного жара как у Даста! Хоррор не желал вредить этим тонким косточкам.<br/>     Рвано дыша, Ласт уткнулся лбом в широкую ключицу, из его груди вырвался протяжный, полный мольбы стон, скрещенные на пояснице людоеда тонкие берцовые кости скрипнули друг о друга, когда белого скелета прошила первая судорога удовольствия. Звезды! В него входили так бережно, покачиваясь, плавными волнами, при первом впечатлении Крим и помыслить не мог, что в этом гиганте скрывается столько заботы и нежности… В его голове против воли всплыли воспоминания о том, что наполняло его существование до этого: унижение, грубость, жестокость, садизм, беспощадная тирания, бесправная покорность — все это слилось в жизнь, которую Крим влачил. Он не знал иных отношений, он был зависим от секса, алчен до близости, но по иронии судьбы именно близости, гармонии, тепла не мог получить. Ему не дарили их, зачем проститутке душевное тепло? Он продает свое тело за немалые деньги, и хватит. Но ему мало… Он хочет больше, ему нужно больше, ещё, ещё!<br/>— Ещё! — вырвалась из горла хриплая мольба, — Рори, ещё!<br/>     Словно подслушавший мысли людоеда, Крим просит о большем, не понимая, что этим самым почти что ломает и так хрупкий самоконтроль. Тяжело дыша, Хоррор тихо взрыкивал, едва удерживая себя от резких, торопливых движений. Белые пальцы свело судорогой, Ласт Санс всхлипнул — багровая плоть людоеда была просто огромной, но боли не было, даже дискомфорта. Он мог бы сказать, что магия этого громилы ощущалась такой правильной внутри, там ей было самое место, но Крим при всем желании бы не пояснил словами это внезапное знание Хоррору. Тяжело хрипло выдохнув и прикрыв глазницы, людоед подался назад, почти полностью выходя из жаркого нутра, и так же деликатно проскользил внутрь, обломанные кончики желтоватых фаланг намертво впились в тонкую ткань простыни. Прижавшись к широкой груди теснее, Крим подался навстречу толчку, сжимаясь на пылающей магии, с жадностью пытаясь продлить ощущение единения:<br/>— Ну же! Я не рассыплюсь, двигайся, Рори! Сильнее!<br/>На секунду прижавшись скулой к белоснежному виску, людоед поймал себя на мысли, что жаждет впиться зубами в уязвимую шею, оставить след, отметить хрупкого Санса как своего. Этот тонкокостный монстр не догадывался, о чём просил, и не знал, что его может ждать.<br/>— Ты не понимаешь, о чем просишь. Если я сорвусь, то причиню тебе боль… В лучшем случае - боль. — приподняв голову, Хоррор встретился взглядом алого ока с расплывчатыми бирюзовыми огнями Ласта. Сглотнув вязкую слюну, Крим отчаянно замотал головой, пытаясь выдавить из себя хоть что-то разумное, в то время как его мозги окончательно превратились в кисель.<br/>— Мне… не… больно, — удивительно, он способен хоть что-то произнести, а не только лишь нечленораздельно булькать. Дрожащие белые пальцы невесомо коснулись шероховатой скулы, огладили височную кость, с шелестом провели по своду широкого черепа, деликатно избегая зияющего провала. Как пояснить то, что он ощущает? То упоительное чувство блаженства, что сводит судорогой светлое сердечко за ребрами, нетерпеливую жажду захлебнуться, утонуть в океане кайфа, немыслимое в своей полноте, безоговорочное доверие… Как ему выразить все это, если язык отнимается, а в голове набатом колотится одно единственное: «двигайся, двигайся, <strong>двигайся</strong>!» Со всхлипом втянув сквозь сжатые зубы воздух, Крим прохрипел:<br/>— С тобой… хорошо, — светлые глаза расплывались, теряя четкую форму в глазницах, — дай мне… больше…<br/>     Громила изумленно смотрел на Санса под собой. Он же не ослышался, нет? Было страшно отпустить себя — потом он рискует не успеть остановиться, но так заманчиво окунуться, наконец, в жар с головой! Коснувшись зубами белого виска и тут же отстранившись, Хоррор выпрямился, упираясь локтем в матрас.<br/>— Хорошо, всё что ты пожелаешь, тонкие косточки. — подхватив ладонью тазовые кости Ласта, приподнимая его тело над постелью, здоровяк с очередным толчком резче ворвался в тугую бирюзовую магию. Вопль Крима на секунду испугал громилу, но ему не дали отшатнуться: изящный Санс впился пальцами в его кости, пытаясь притянуть ближе, и отчаянно заскулил, сжимаясь на нем, подстегивая Хоррора к движению.<br/>— Ах! — кажется, Крим вспорол свод желтых лопаток, пальцам горячо и мокро, но внутри так замечательно, так хорошо, так полно… — Рори! Сильнее!<br/>Хоррор взрыкнул громче, неистово рванувшись вперед, резче погружаясь в тугое, жаркое, такое нежное нутро Ласт Санса.<br/>     Сгорбившись, закрыв глазницы, Киллер сидел в кресле в темной гостиной, уткнувшись в сцепленные в замок ладони. Жаркие стоны и мольбы, скрип пружин матраса, рычание Хоррора и вскрики Ласта — какофония из музыки чужой любви разъедала алую душу ревностью. Убийца уже несколько дней балансировал на грани, боясь сорваться в пропасть жара и натворить глупостей. Они были вместе так долго, знали друг о друге практически все, дарили друг другу такую необходимую подчас поддержку, но оставались приятелями. Хотя, кого он обманывает, людоед стал для Киллера много большим, чем просто приятелем! Так, как Киллер никто не заботился о Хорроре, именно Килл вытаскивал проветриваться громилу в разные миры, приносил из вселенных разнообразную еду, балуя охочего до «пожрать» людоеда. Подпитывал его собственной магией, страшась помыслить о том, что багровая душа не справится и истает, оставив лишь воспоминания о ленивом Сансе и горсть праха в довесок к гниющему от боли алому сердцу.<br/>     Скрипы кровати участились, изменилась тональность стонов, и Килл в отчаянии обхватил голову руками, впиваясь в череп острыми фалангами — слышать это было мучительно, а уйти не было сил. Он попытался вернуться в ЛастТейл, когда запер Хоррора и Ласта в апартаментах, но добился лишь того, что разогнал посетителей двух вшивых борделей, по пути не порешив, так покалечив с десяток монстров, и сбежал обратно в НайтмерХолл не солоно хлебавши. Он желал Хоррора, одержимо жаждал прикоснуться к этим желтым костям, укрыть в костяных ладонях уязвимую багровую душу, мечтал о полном нежности взгляде, направленном на него…<br/>     Рык чужого имени, вырвавшийся из груди людоеда полоснул ножом по душе, Киллер сжался в комок, закусывая до крови собственную ладонь, приглушая рвущиеся из самой глубины алого сердечка поскуливания… Что ему делать? Он ведь не может предложить себя для удовлетворения потребностей во время жара, и после беззаботно улыбнуться, отпустить пошлую шуточку и все забыть, сделать вид что ничего не было, и дальше оставаться друзьями… Хоррор никогда не проявлял к нему интереса, ни намеком, ни словом не давал даже крохи надежды, что чувства Киллера могут быть приняты и поняты.<br/>— Ро-ори-и… — мелодичный голос Ласта раздался из-за открытых дверей, заставив Киллера вздрогнуть. «Экс» — возразила упрямая душа, в груди убийцы разгоралась алая сверхновая. «Ро-ри-и» — кажется, эти стоны удовольствия засели в его черепе, как осколки стекла, причиняя мучения. «<strong>Экс!</strong>» — перед мысленным взором мелькали желтоватые от возраста кости, алое око, черный провал пролома на черепе… Киллера сотрясла судорога, заставив монстра согнуться пополам: что же ему делать?!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Кто не знает - у Хоррора есть прозвище "Axe" (англ.) - топор, секира, соответственно тому, каким оружием он пользуется. (Автор)<br/>(Автор/Соавтор)<br/>- Что ж у нас этот долбанный «самоконтроль» кочует от кошмара к кошмару, блин?!<br/>- Ну, сложно быть маньяком без самоконтроля…<br/>- БЕЗ самоконтроля маньяком быть легко. Вменяемым монстром – сложно. <br/>- А ты представь Найтмера без самоконтроля. Он бы просто всех убивал налево и направо.<br/>- Тож верно.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ужас и Кошмар</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Нравиться всем» означало бы<br/> не иметь ничего особенного,<br/>чтобы понравиться избранным.</p>
<p>— Йа-а-ху! — над тихими улочками Хотленда ФлаверФелл вселенной распахнулся портал, откуда с уханьем и диким свистом вылетел на скейтборде Фреш. Колесики клацнули о мостовую, Санс в яркой одежде, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба, придерживая кепку, лавировал в толпе, объезжая шарахающихся с его пути монстров. Впереди показался мост через озеро лавы, и Ужас девяностых, выполняя трюк, заскользил по перилам на доске, балансируя над кипящей пропастью. Позади засвистели, послышались крики одобрения и не совсем одобрения. Усмехнувшись, Фреш соскочил с перил, оттолкнулся ногой, увеличивая скорость, и продолжил ехать по мосту к набережной. Вокруг озера была своеобразная зона отдыха со скамейками и чахлыми кустиками, она послужит относительным развлечением, пока его клоны охотятся за ничего не подозревающими монстрами. Раздавшийся шум и крики за его спиной дали понять, что паразиты начали свой путь по этой вселенной.<br/>     Сильнее натянув капюшон на голову, Найтмер осторожно прошёл в аккуратный портал, осматриваясь по сторонам. Вопреки устоявшемуся стереотипу, популярному у большинства монстров, он не любил пристальное внимание к себе, каким бы оно ни было. Не любил он устраивать хаос и панику в мирах, куда приходил проветриться. Просто не всегда получалось правильно скрыть своё присутствие и монстры сами начинали в ужасе от него разбегаться, паниковать, чем изрядно бесили, что в свою очередь было чревато. И, по правде сказать, им было чего бояться. Когда Принц негатива не контролировал себя, когда у него случались вспышки гнева, оставлял после себя выжженную пустыню, мало кто мог похвастать, что пережил подобное. Сейчас Найтмер бездумно бродил по вселенным, отдыхая от своих «Кошмаров», как называли его подопечных-подчинённых «Звёздные Сансы». Темный близнец был с ними как никогда солидарен. Киллер, Хоррор и Даст были той ещё головной болью, а сейчас в НайтмерХолле творилась сущая вакханалия! Повелитель Кошмаров покинул замок из практических соображений: если его зацепит жар, неизвестно, сумеет ли он ему сопротивляться.<br/>     Выглянув из-за угла здания на широкую улицу, Найтмер поморщился. Открытие портала в случайную местность сыграло с ним злую шутку: он находился в Хотленде одной из множества версий Фелл вселенной. И ладно бы где-нибудь в Сноудине, там можно было уйти в лес и расслабленно понаблюдать за переливающимся в тусклом свете подземелья снегом. Хотленд же кипел в прямом и переносном смысле: сотни монстров гуляли по улицам и отдыхали на скамейках, кто-то спешил обратно в Ватерфол или Сноудин, подальше от лавовой жары. Тяжело вздохнув и отвернувшись, Найтмер уже хотел было открыть портал в другое место, как почувствовал почти животный ужас здешних монстров, услышал панические крики. Всё ещё стараясь прятаться в тени капюшона, Повелитель негатива удивленно наблюдал за горожанами, разбегающимися во все стороны от странных мелких существ. Пусть паникующие монстры вряд ли бы обратили на него внимание, и все же Найтмер не хотел, чтобы это происшествие, как обычно, списали на него. Хотя, он догадывался, кто конкретно был замешан в нападении странных существ на монстров этой вселенной. О Фреше не знали только те, кто не знал о Мультивселенной и Найтмер, конечно же, к этому списку не относился, хотя лично встретиться с так называемым «Ужасом из девяностых», ему еще не доводилось.<br/>     Через какое-то время Фрешу надоело кататься по однообразной мостовой, он присел на каменную скамью, прислонив с торца свой потрепанный жизнью скейт, лениво наблюдая, как его копии забираются в тела монстров. В такие моменты он испытывал приятное раздвоение сознания, мог чувствовать другое тело и управлять им, но сейчас ему требовалось не создать армию, а просто насытиться. Паразиты проникали в грудь, обвивались вокруг душ, тянули соки, магию и эмоции. Упс! Вот этого монстра лучше не трогать! Фреш поморщился, ощущая звериное недовольство своей копии, но ничего не мог поделать: монстр, в которого забрался паразит, ожидал Слияние, душа у него уже надорвалась, формируя новую. Несмотря на титул «Ужас девяностых», Фреш не был убийцей. Если бы паразит впился в душу, сперва он разрушил лишь формирующуюся, а после принялся за основную. Поэтому он теперь должен найти новую жертву. И, кажется, уже нашел: его копия сноровисто ползла по чьему-то телу, стремясь поскорее впиться в душу и начать питаться.<br/>     Совсем рядом, заставив Найтмера дернуться от неожиданности, раздался очередной истошный крик. Он только успел развернуться в ту сторону, как с отбивающегося, почти рыдающего монстра-кицуне, на Принца негатива перепрыгнуло одно из этих существ. Найтмер вызвал одну из собственных щупалец и плотно обвив вокруг паразита гибкую конечность, оторвал того от своей одежды. Ему было любопытно: почему паразит покинул выбранного «хозяина»? Присмотревшись, Найтмер удивленно вздернул бровь, хмыкнув. Большеухий Кицуне ждал ребёнка и паразит почти наверняка бы убил несформированную душу. Кажется, все эти существа были по факту под контролем самого Фреша… Что ж, это несколько подняло авторитет паразита в глазах Повелителя Кошмаров. Зыркнув на недовольно извивающееся в его щупальце существо, Найтмер едва заметно улыбнулся и, не желая усугублять панику и без того уязвимого сейчас монстра своей негативной аурой, поторопился уйти.<br/>— Пойдём, поищем главного паразита. Мне очень интересно, какой ты из себя «Ужас девяностых», — обратился к дергающемуся в жесткой хватке черной тентакли существу Найтмер и неторопливо двинулся дальше по мостовой.<br/>     Фреш удивленно бросил взгляд поверх очков, окидывая им набережную. Кто-то весьма сильный и умелый не поддавался его паразитам, блокируя их атаки, неужели местный Санс пожаловал??? Осматриваясь по сторонам, он наконец заметил монстра в плаще и с щупальцами за спиной, мирной походкой гуляющего приближающегося к нему. Фреш аж присвистнул от удивления:<br/>— Найтмер? За каким лядом его сюда Создатели принесли?<br/>Черно-золотые одежды Принца негатива расцвечивали всполохи лавы из озера, придавая одежде медные и фиолетовые оттенки, лица видно не было, но щупалец за спиной было достаточно и без предъявления разворота паспорта. Опершись локтями о колени, Фреш сцепил ладони перед собой в замок. На очках аббревиатура сменилась сначала на «?! _?!», затем на черных линзах замерцало разноцветными буквами слово «NI_GHT»<br/>     Повелитель Кошмаров прошёл через площадь к некоторому подобию набережной. Жар лавы здесь особенно сильно ощущался, но Найтмера он не слишком беспокоил, хотя больше всего он, конечно, предпочитал прохладную погоду. Скорее всего, сказывался ночной образ жизни и привычная, приятная прохлада тёмного времени суток. Прямые и глупые атаки паразитов, от которых приходилось отмахиваться уже всеми щупальцами, иногда подключая даже руки и ноги, начинали изрядно действовать на нервы, Принц негатива, не осознанно, крепче сжимал извивающее тельце в кольце щупальца.<br/>     Почти в самом конце набережной, на длинной гранитной скамье сидел монстр-скелет в аляповатой одежде. Его спокойное, даже отрешенное отношение к ситуации и практически пустой эмоциональный фон, подтверждали, что это и был Фреш. Точнее носитель «главного» паразита. В глазницах белого черепа мягко светились простой белый овал и перевёрнутое лиловое сердечко, а на линзах тёмных очков неоново горела надпись «NIGHT». Найтмер был поражен равнодушию несомненно узнавшего его Санса. Затем, присмотревшись, он предположил, что Ужас девяностых имеет ту же особенность, что и Хранитель Мультивёрса: реберная клетка скелета была пуста. Душа Найтмера как то странно реагировала на приближение к яркому Сансу, сладко подрагивая, посылая волны мурашек по костям.<br/>     Монстров разделяло теперь от силы метра четыре, Фреш приветливо кивнул, на очках, меняя стиль шрифта и цвет, засветилось «NI _CE». Не видя смысла скрываться и дальше, все равно монстры, кто был тут, или разбежались, или уже были под контролем паразита, Найтмер скинул капюшон, сверкнув сияющим небесно голубым оком.<br/>— Фреш, верно? Я удивлён. Не думал, что ты отпустишь «беременного» монстра. Подобное поведение не очень вяжется с твоей репутацией.<br/>Скелет в ярких шмотках откинулся на спинку скамейки, расслабленно разложив плечи на каменном бортике, и указал острым подбородком на оставшуюся часть скамьи, на очках вспыхнула новая надпись «SIT_≫». Несколько поколебавшись, Принц всё же принял приглашение, сев рядом.<br/>— Счастлив познакомиться, бро! То, что души у меня нет, не означает, что нет сострадания и, тем более, заботы о будущем поколении. Простая прагматика сытого хищника: зачем убивать без причины? Я лишь понадкушу кусочек, — на очках замерцало «OM_NOM», — у здоровых и сильных, они восстановятся, я месяцами не заглядываю в один и тот же мир, да и сбросы, где они есть, все вернут на круги своя. И Радужка тоже, кстати, ведет себя странно для бездушного и безэмоционального чудовища — он ведь даже без красок не убивает. Хотя по твоей логике это было бы понятно.<br/>Фреш покачал головой, надпись на очках сменилась «NO_NO». <br/>     Что-то настораживало Найтмера в этом Сансе. Причина была не в том, что паразит мог напасть и попытаться завладеть темным яблоком души, да и вряд ли бы это у него получилось: для большинства монстров поглощенная энергия негатива была словно кислота. Она разъедала плоть, кости и души монстров, обрекая их на медленную и мучительную смерть. Найтмер не знал, как бы она подействовала на иномирное существо, но, кажется, Фреша, как минимум, не беспокоила его вечная негативная аура. И всё же, душа Принца негатива словно на секунду замирала рядом с этим паразитом.<br/>     Хм, Паразитом… Забавно. Найтмер едва заметно усмехнулся, на секунду прикрыв глазницу. В каком-то смысле он тоже являлся паразитом: он питался за счёт чужих негативных эмоций, чувств или ночных кошмаров, поглощая их словно деликатесы, впрочем, как и его брат. Из-за окружающей Дрима ауры позитива, вечно радостного настроения и заботливого характера, монстры не замечали, что тот тоже питался их эмоциями, снами, мечтами. Для всех он был «Хранителем позитива и снов». Найтмер в который раз поражался лицемерию монстров и людей.<br/>— О Инке мало кто знает хоть что-то доподлинно… Но я знаю, что ощущаю внутри его «пустой» рёберной клетки. Хоть и похвально, что он выбрал себе путь «защитника» альтернатив. — щупальца Найтмера нервно дернулись, выдавая раздражение владельца. По мнению Повелителя Кошмаров, Инк не был полностью бездушным, во всяком случае, тот вполне мог ощущать пусть слабые, и вряд ли кому заметные, эмоции. Возможно, что-то в нём да осталось от его души? Щупальца снова дернулись, Найтмер, недовольно покосившись на свои магические конечности, отозвал их, оставив лишь одну, в которой до сих пор извивался паразитный клон.<br/>     Пожав плечами, Фреш поманил к себе кого-то пальцем, и от лежащих вповалку без сознания монстров начали стекаться маленькие паразиты, проворно добирающиеся до цветасто одетого монстра, забирающиеся по белым берцовым костям под одежду. Найтмер с интересом наблюдал за своеобразным маршем маленьких существ, не обращая внимания на раздраженные рывки крошечного паразита в черной конечности. Фреш протянул ладонь, скользнув по жестко скрученной щупальце тонкими фалангами пальцев, заставляя Найтмера вздрогнуть, на черных линзах засияло синим «MI_LD»:<br/>— Ты уже можешь отпустить его, я закончил трапезу.<br/>Темная душа Принца негатива сжалась от неожиданного прикосновения, мягко запульсировав. Вот в чём было дело настороженности чёрнокостного монстра: обычно холодная, бесстрастная ко всему происходящему душа так необъяснимо ярко реагировала на бездушного паразита, словно тот был роднее Дрима ещё до их «яблочного инцидента». Сдержав странное желание погладить тёплые кости тентаклей, Найтмер мягко опустил извивающееся существо на ладонь Фрешу, тут же отзывая последнюю магическую конечность:<br/>— Конечно, забирай. Мне он точно без надобности.<br/>Мелкий лиловый паразит проворно юркнул под рукав куртки, пробираясь в белую грудную клетку, сам же Фреш оттянул ворот футболки, откинув голову назад, открывая Найтмеру вид на широкие белые ключицы.<br/>— Жарко тут, бро. Как тебе мысль сменить дислокацию? Есть отличное место, чтобы посидеть в тишине и пустоте, не зарабатывая демофобию.<br/>— Мне никогда не будет грозить возможность заработать демофобию. — пожал плечами Найтмер — обычно нормальные люди и монстры от меня бегут ещё резвее, чем от твоих паразитов… Но я не против. Здесь, и правда, до неприятного жарко.<br/>— Очевидно, я не совсем <strong>нормален</strong>. — по щелчку пальцев Фреша перед скамьей открылся широкий портал, достаточный для прохождения двоих, оттуда повеяло приятной ночной прохладой. Заглянув в окно, Найтмер хмыкнул: ОутерТейл был достаточно популярен среди путешественников по Мультивёрсу. Вселенную посещали чтобы отдохнуть, полюбоваться звёздами или даже устроить своеобразное свидание: космический таймлайн был огромен и каждый мог найти себе укромный уголочек. При мыслях о свидании душа Принца негатива вновь дрогнула, он с трудом удержался, чтобы не выругаться. Это начинало по-настоящему настораживать… Оглядев напоследок жаркую набережную, Найтмер привычно накинул на голову капюшон.<br/>     Мерцающий всеми оттенками красного портал закрылся за спинами Сансов, Фреш облегченно вздохнул, вбирая прохладный воздух полной грудью. Над головами так низко висели гроздья звезд и красавица-луна, что аж дух захватывало… Фреш где стоял, там и упал на спину в позе морской звезды в ласково зашелестевшую траву, глупо улыбаясь, в его очках перламутром переливалось слово «MO_ON»<br/>— Те, кто меня не знает, часто пытаются познакомиться. Так что, изредка, на меня нападает неприязненное чувство попранного личного пространства, особенно там, где много монстров. — тонко намекая на то, что стоять излишне, Фреш похлопал рядом с собой ладонью и заложил руки за голову, сделав предплечья чем-то вроде подушки. <br/>     Поколебавшись, Кошмар послушно сел на траву, откидывая с черепа капюшон. Прохлада космического таймлайна была ему приятна и чем-то напоминала ночи в ДримТейл. Если он правильно помнил, то он не бывал в родном мире где то около полтысячелетия, и это отзывалось тихой, едва ощутимой грустью в тёмном яблочке души. Порой, Найтмер страшно жалел о содеянном… Бросив взгляд на валяющегося в траве Фреша, Повелитель негатива едва заметно улыбнулся, разглядев на очках слово «луна».<br/>— Ты яркий. Большинство считают, что если монстр или человек ярко одет, значит, он позитивный и наоборот. Чем мрачнее или не выразительнее ты одет, тем меньше на тебя обращают внимание.<br/>Ненадолго воцарилась тишина, лишь где-то далеко, на грани слышимости, пела цикада. Первым молчание нарушил Фреш:<br/>— Ты меня прости, но я скажу. Дрим меня бесит. — паразит скривился, надписи на очках пропали. — Такую лицемерно-позитивную скотину еще поискать! Я, конечно, сам не дурак повеселиться, похохмить, но вот то слащавое чувство, что источает твой братец — на деле отдает какой то горечью. Не люблю с ним пересекаться, после блевать от ядовитой сладости тянет.<br/>     Найтмер удивлённо уставился на цветастого скелета, прижал ладонь ко рту, потом прыснул, и, не сдержавшись, захохотал в голос. Наблюдая за Кошмаром Всея Мультивселенная, ржущим настолько заразительно, сам Фреш расплылся в улыбке. В очках снова поменялась надпись: «SMI_LE», но стоило паразиту встретиться взглядом с Найтмером, как крохотное сердечко в глазнице трепыхнулось, а буквы медленно перетекли в «SHI_NY». С трудом успокоившись, Повелитель Кошмаров вытер едва заметную голубоватую слезу с края глазницы:<br/>— Прощаю. Меня давно так не веселили чьи-то слова! — вновь фыркнув, Найтмер отвёл взгляд к небу, после чего почти сразу вновь повернулся к Фрешу и, любопытно сверкнув на того небесно голубым глазом, спросил: — а от меня? Что ты ощущаешь от меня?<br/>Ужас девяностых не сразу нашелся, что ответить на каверзный вопрос, но немного подумав, пожал плечами.<br/>— Негатива я рядом с тобой не ощущаю. Возможно, что причина тому — моя неспособность чувствовать… Я вообще редко что по настоящему <strong>чувствую</strong>, — на черных линзах на мгновение вспыхнули новые буквы «SOUL_LESS», затем надпись исчезла. — А отношение к Дриму построено не на эмоциях, скорее на знаниях, наблюдениях. Рядом с тобой сейчас мне… Спокойно.<br/>     Последнее слово Фреш почти прошептал. С несвойственным ему любопытством и волнением Принц негатива наблюдал за ярким монстром, за меняющимися буквами на линзах очков, за его осторожными словами, и тёмная, обычно бесстрастная душа, сейчас трепетала. Найтмер не мог объяснить себе подобные ощущения, он не понимал, почему его едва ощутимо тянуло к этому монстру, почему хотелось обнять и поделиться своими чувствами. И последние, едва слышные слова паразита задели внутри что-то, Кошмар отвёл взгляд на чернильно-черное небо и так же, как и Фреш до этого, тихо заговорил:<br/>— Пожалуй, ты единственный, кто может ощущать рядом со мной спокойствие, — тёмная душа в груди сжалась, темный близнец тяжело вздохнул, вспоминая, какими они с Дримом были до его поступка. Фреш молчал, очки, долго остававшиеся темными провалами, наконец засветились новыми буквами: «ALO_NE». Небольшую паузу снова прервал Найтмер. <br/>— Дрим не выбирал, чтобы быть таким, ему пришлось. Наша вселенная была одной из первых и мало кто знает, что в ней произошло, — Найтмер проглотил продолжение «в чём я виноват». Чёрный скелет не понимал, почему ему хотелось рассказать Фрешу, по какой причине они с братом такие сейчас. Не понимал, почему сидел рядом с ним, отчего ему самому было так спокойно рядом с этим паразитом… Пока Фреш молчал, Повелитель негатива несколько зачарованно наблюдал за сияющим небом ОутерТейл, необъяснимо желая поймать взглядом хотя бы одну-единственную падающую звездочку. Пожалуй, ему стоит заглядывать сюда почаще. Приятная прохлада воздуха и усыпанное яркими созвездиями небо расслабляюще действовали на Принца негатива, и даже тот факт, что в любой момент сюда мог завалиться какой-нибудь случайный путешественник по Мультивселенной, не слишком нервировал. Увидев Найтмера, любой монстр всё равно будет бежать, сверкая пятками. Хотя, если это будет Дрим, брат может попытаться прогнать его. Ну и звёзды ему в помощь. Найтмер едва улыбнулся, звёзды ОутерТейл хоть и были яркими и такими близкими, оставались такими же холодными и равнодушными как и тёмная душа Повелителя Кошмаров. Хотя сегодня она удивляла своей эмоциональностью.<br/>— Не важно… Ему пришлось стать таким, и это часто тяготит его. Я знаю, чувствую его негатив.<br/>Ужас девяностых не успел удержать за зубами собственный язык:<br/>— Будто ты желал стать таким! — и, тут же поняв, что мог сделать неприятно словами, резко сел, нерешительно протянув руку, коснулся ладонью чужого плеча, очки расцветились новыми буквами «SOR_RY», — прости, чувак, мне не стоило говорить то, что могло причинить боль.<br/>     От осторожного, деликатного прикосновения к плечу Принц негатива выпрыгнул бы из собственной кожи, если б она у него была. Тёмная душа вздрогнула, часто-часто пульсируя за черными ребрами. С трудом сдержав мелкую дрожь, и чуть отодвинувшись, разрывая прикосновение, Найтмер покачал головой, призывая для наглядности одну щупальцу.<br/>— Я хотел этого. Конечно, не ожидал чего-то подобного, — вспомнив, что он натворил после, Принц негатива едва слышно вздохнул, — Но это было моё сознательное решение.<br/>— Окей. — ну действительно, чего тут еще скажешь? Белая тонкокостная кисть, провисев какое-то время в воздухе, там, где всего на мгновение касалась чужого тела, опустилась на землю. <br/>     На сей раз над поляной повисло тягостное, гнетущее молчание, паразит больше не смотрел на звезды, взгляд темных провалов линз был пустым, упершимся в землю, о чем думал Ужас девяностых, очки не выдавали. Найтмер отвел взгляд от яркого скелета и едва не поёжился от затянувшей липкими нитями его душу неловкой паузы. Подобное ощущение тоже не было для Повелителя Кошмаров в новинку, это чувство он испытывал в прошлом, и сейчас удивительно вновь чувствовать что-то подобное. Внезапно Фреш дернулся, зашипел сквозь зубы нечто ругательное и полез в открытый портал. Пошуровал там чего-то, скрывшись до пояса, затем вылез обратно, угрюмо вздохнув:<br/>— Вот же, мне что-ли тож шарфиком обзавестись? Посеял скейт!<br/>Фраза про шарф вызвала у Найтмера невольную улыбку. Он знал о «некоторой» забывчивости Хранителя альтернатив и о его забавном способе её преодолевать. Хоть сам Кошмар и не мог представить себе какого это было — забывать почти всё через какое-то время — некоторая рассеянность была ему знакома. В основном, когда он был ослаблен сражениями, или слишком большим количеством позитива в мирах, которые посещал. Отсвечивающий алым портал закрылся, на Сансов снова хлынула прохлада космической вселенной, а паразит махнул рукой, решив, что во ФрешТейл обзаведется новым.<br/>— Зато вот закорешился с тобой, Найт! Не такая великая плата за хорошее знакомство! — Фреш панибратски подпихнул плечом Повелителя Кошмаров и заливисто рассмеялся, на очках всеми цветами радуги вспыхнули новые буквы «LUC_KY».<br/>— Хорошее? Да, наверное… — слова Фреша вновь что-то задели в душе Принца негатива и темное яблоко вновь сбилось с привычного ритма. Безбоязненные прикосновения, улыбки и смех отзывались таким теплым и приятным чувством, словно Найтмера закутали в плюшевый плед. Подобные реакции заставляли нервничать! Черные скулы покрылись ярким, лилово-фиолетовым румянцем и, вскочив на ноги, Повелитель Кошмаров отвернулся от паразита, подавляя желание натянуть капюшон на череп до подбородка. С трудом успокоив колотящуюся душу, Найтмер повернулся обратно к Фрешу и, отводя взгляд чуть кивнул:<br/>— Тогда, до встречи, — не сдержавшись, Найтмер внезапно открыто улыбнулся, сверкнув на яркого Санса взглядом, — Кошмар из девяностых!<br/>     Не дожидаясь ответа, он сбежал в портал, оставив ошарашенного паразита в одиночестве пялиться в ту точку пространства, где несколько мгновений назад сидел Кошмар Всея Мультиверса. Эта улыбка и яркий, радостный, сияющий задором взгляд голубого глаза, румянец… Неужели Фреш каким то образом умудрился сказать что-то смущающее?<br/>— Я Ужас из девяностых. Или, поименовав меня Кошмаром, ты таким образом приглашаешь меня в свою команду, Найт?<br/>Отойдя от легкого шока, Фреш поднялся с прохладной земли, отряхнул одежду и ушел в портал. Надо было обзавестись-таки новым скейтом.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ждем ваших комментариев!<br/>(Соавтор/Автор)<br/>- *Смотрит что-то в телефоне* «все чихают и кашляют…» (реклама перед роликом в ютюбе) *поскорее заглушил ее*<br/>- Нормально, уже короновирус рекламируют…<br/>- Почти, это реклама противоаллергического препарата.<br/>- Правильно, у русских уже поголовно аллергия на короновирус!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Утраченное, обретённое</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Умение чувствовать <br/>может атрофироваться,<br/>как мышца, если им<br/>долго не пользоваться</p>
<p><br/>     Со скучающим выражением лица Хранитель Мультивёрса сидел по-турецки на пне рядом с домом Дрима и ковырял пальцем годичные кольца. Было скучно, клонило в сон, он отсидел себе седалищные бугры к едрене фене, и в висках неприятно свербило.<br/>— Инк! Ты меня вообще слушаешь?! — от вопля прямо в висок художник дернулся и едва не свалился на землю, кажется он задремал.<br/>— Слуша-а-аю, — ответ перешел в душераздирающий зевок, Инк утер слезы, выступившие в уголках глазниц. — Нечего так орать, Дрим.<br/>— Раз слушаешь, то поясни мне, какого хрена, я, прибегая в СвапФелл как ошпаренный, чувствуя, как покосилось равновесие мира, встретил развлекающегося разрушителя, восседающего на черепе бластера, и гоняющего по снежному полю на собачьей упряжке из собак-стражей? И на мое требование перестать измываться над персонажами, Эррор невозмутимо заявил, чтоб я шел в задницу к Найтмеру, он утаптывает трассу, а ты сейчас из ФеллСвап притащишь вторую команду дого и вы посмотрите кто кого!<br/>— Я не совсем понял, какого ответа ты от меня ожидаешь, Дрим. — Инк снова зевнул и подпер рукой голову, устало прикрыв глаза, а то голова уже кружилась от мельтешения позитивного близнеца.<br/>— Какого фига ты перекашиваешь баланс мира в негатив, я тебя спрашиваю?!<br/>— В какой негатив? Нам было весело, и догги тоже от души повеселились, им, знаешь ли, скучно патрулировать местность, а тут спортивное состязание, культурное времяпрепровождение, и вообще победила дружба…<br/>— Да ты себя со стороны слышишь, или нет? — кипятился Хранитель позитива, возмущенно всплескивая руками, — ты попустительствуешь разрушителю из-за собственного эгоизма, чтобы он ни в коем случае не свалил от тебя! Скоро станешь ничем не лучше его!<br/>— Дрим, ты сам себя со стороны слышишь? За последние восемь лет он не разрушил до основания ни единой вселенной, ну так, покрушит маленько, когда настроение есть, а мне восстановить не сложно совсем.<br/>— Он убивает персонажей! В АльтерТейл полгода назад он стер с лица вселенной Хотленд и Новый дом, извел подчистую каждого монстра!<br/>— Да, перед этим пленив душу Фриск, побуянив хорошенько, а потом он отпустил игрока и проследил, что перезапуск совершился.<br/>— Это все не оправдание, ты потакаешь любовнику из прихоти!<br/>— Вовсе нет. — Инк раздражался, с нетерпением желая поскорее покинуть ДримТейл, ему надоело выслушивать отповедь бывшего лучшего друга, тем более, что Эрри пришел в какую-то новую вселенную, и развлекался там.<br/>— Я чувствую твое нетерпение сбежать под черное крылышко, ты совершенно не хочешь меня слышать и слушать!<br/>А это мысль! Интересно, Эррор согласится, чтобы Инк ему нарисовал пушистые нежные крылышки? Было бы так уютно к нему прижиматься…<br/>— Ты, млять, снова думаешь не пойми о чем?<br/>— Дрим, заколебал, чего ты от меня хочешь, а? — Творец настолько устал, что препираться с этим позитивным бараном сил не было.<br/>— Чтобы ты перестал заниматься всякими извращениями, и начал добросовестно исполнять свою работу!<br/>Этот позитивный мудак сейчас до того договорится, что Инк ему по роже съездит. Черенком от Бруми.<br/>— Дрим, сходи в ЛастТейл и хорошенько потрахайся, а? Такое впечатление, что ты меня обвиняешь исключительно в том, что у меня есть личная жизнь, а у тебя нету!<br/>     Не слушая более Хранителя добрых снов, кряхтя, художник поднялся с пня древа эмоций, открыл портал в область набросков и поторопился уйти. А то Эрри его уже заждался!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Разрушив код последнего загона в локации Эррор с некоторой задумчивостью следил за слаймовой вакханалией. Где-то уже сформировался странный тёмный слизнь-каннибал и гонялся за вытаращившими глаза местными не то животными, не то монстрами низшего развития. К ноге разрушителя с не менее круглыми от страха глазами прижимался небольшой, похожий то ли на кота, то ли на енота монстр-слаймик. Чёрному скелету понравилось, как ощущалась его поверхность и что «желешка» был очень сообразителен. Подкинув в руке странный фрукт мятного цвета и сделав пробный укус, Эррор почти заурчал от удовольствия. Сочная мякоть была на вкус мятной с чем то цитрусовым и очень освежала. Ради подобной вкуснотищи саму вселенную даже пару лет назад можно было оставить. Зацепив запутанную в синих нитях алую душу к поясу шорт, разрушитель стянул с низких ветвей дерева ещё пару спелых фруктов.<br/>— Эрри! — Инк прибыл во вселенную с запозданием и в отвратном расположении духа после ссоры с Дримом, но постарался не показывать своего раздражения, — доброе утро! Что-то интересное нашел? Дай мне кусь, я тоже хочу!<br/>— Доброе, — благодушно фыркнув на такую жизнерадостность Творца, разрушитель кинул художнику один из фруктов. — Нашёл, не знаю что. Но вкусно.<br/>Инк поймал предложенное, хотя ему больше приглянулся бы вариант попробовать уже надкусанный Эррором плод, причем, предпочтительнее было бы и из его рук… Повертел, рассматривая с разных бочков, и надкусив, вздохнул.<br/>— Для меня слишком кисло, зря дал мне целый, не выбрасывать же?<br/>Пожав плечами, разрушитель забрал у художника надкусанный фрукт, с аппетитом его уминая, наблюдая в некоторой задумчивости за творимым темными монстрами беспорядком.<br/>— Монстры тут странные, по уровню развития больше животные. А на ощупь на плотные желешки похожи. Хочешь пощупать? — не дожидаясь ответа, Эррор нитями отцепил от своей ноги кото-енота, подтянув его на уровень груди, перехватил руками, протягивая Инку. Разглядев умильную мордочку зверька, Творец растаял, и протянул руки навстречу.<br/>— Лапочка! Я смотрю, у тебя даже глюков от него нет! Завидую. — Инк испытал некоторую разновидность ревности, он тоже желал бы спокойно прикасаться к Эррору, не вызывая лаги. Слайм взвизгнул и, вырвавшись из рук, шлепнулся на землю, поторопившись юркнуть за спину разрушителя, вытаращив от страха глаза. — Чего это с ним? Эй, малыш, я хороший…<br/>Инк расстроено надулся. Удивлённо обернувшийся за спину на желешку, Эррор разглядел круглые глаза малыша, бросил взгляд в сторону, на жавшихся от хищного слайма других существ. Фыркнув, он снова поднял нитями «енотика» с пола к себе на руки, кивнув за спину Творца:<br/>— Кажется, тебя приняли за во-он ту гадость.<br/>Обернувшись, Инк скривился, рассмотрев черное, будто облитое не то гудроном, не то негативом существо.<br/>— Какая прелесть. Ладно, отпускай душу Фриск, я тут быстренько все подшаманю и пойдем, проветримся. Ты упоминал, что хотел брата навестить, сходим на загрузочный к Гено, фруктиков ему притащим, ему полезно витамины кушать.<br/>     Фыркнув на то, как художника перекосило от взгляда на чёрного слайма, Эррор уже хотел вновь сорвать себе ещё фруктов, но замер, расслышав требование. Он не собирался отпускать душу управляемого персонажа, не важно, была это Фриск или ещё кто. Перехватив слайма под мышку и обернувшись к Хранителю Мультивёрса, разрушитель твёрдо возразил:<br/>— Нет.<br/>— Что «нет»? Не хочешь к Гено? Ну, можно в ОутерТейл погулять, или на солнышке на пляжах ОушенТейл понежиться.<br/>— Я не собираюсь отпускать душу героя, — хмуро буркнул разрушитель, раздражаясь непойми от чего.<br/>— Это почему? Эррор, не забывай, у нас уговор: я даю тебе громить вселенные сколько твоей душеньке угодно, а ты не вмешиваешься в ход игры! — переходя на стервозный тон, Инк возмущенно упер руки в тазовые кости. Сам себе он напоминал сейчас Дрима, распекавшего его вот так же меньше получаса назад, но не мог перебороть себя. Впервые с их перемирия Эррор заупрямился! — Эрри, что с тобой? Убиваешь монстров во время игры — убивай на здоровье, перезапуск все вернет на круги своя, с какого ляду ты пацифист игрока пленяешь? Мало тебе, что ли, кукол дома?!<br/>— Ты это называешь пацифистом?! Да здесь просто нельзя как такого убивать! — рыкнул разрушитель, повышая тон, по его спине волной пробежались мелкие лаги, — игрок запихивал этих милых существ в тесные клетки и мог днями не кормить! Ради веселья отдавал их на растерзание этим противным черным тварям! Ты <strong>это</strong> называешь пацифистом?!<br/>— Ты освободил несчастных, и зачем? Чтобы их тут же сожрали эти гудроновые монстры? Твое спасение лишь еще больше смертей принесло в этот мир! — Инк не понимал, что на него нашло, в другое время он бы искренне порадовался за то, что разрушитель хоть раз в жизни стал рандомно позитивной силой Мультивёрса, спасая кого то…<br/>— Я вернул всё к естественному ходу вещей! Они добыча, он хищник! Сейчас они могут убежать, но не от игрока! — в тёмно-синей душе горела неясная злость на Творца и глупая гордость не позволяла Эррору так просто отказаться от своей идеи.<br/>— Не мне судить, чем руководствовался Создатель, когда творил эту вселенную! И не тебе! Что же ты тогда не путешествуешь по Мультивёрсу и не спасаешь геноцидные миры? — закусив удила, Хранитель альтернатив просто не мог остановиться, — там тоже есть хорошие монстры, которые не заслужили ни смерти, ни вечного забвения!<br/>Разрушитель рыкнул громче и, чуть сильнее прижав пискнувшего слайма к себе, сделал агрессивный выпад в сторону художника, ткнув трехцветным пальцем ему в грудь:<br/>— Да! Не тебе, бездушному монстру, судить меня!<br/>— Бездушному… — побледнев до серости, Творец захлебнулся словами, его губы задрожали, из глазниц хлынули слезы, — такого ты обо мне мнения, да? И все твои слова, что неважно, есть у меня душа или нет, были лицемерием?! Подонок!<br/>Отвернувшись от Эррора, не разбирая дороги, художник бросился в какой-то портал. Разрушитель слишком поздно понял, <strong>что именно</strong> он сказал, слезы Творца бритвой полоснули по темной душе, заставив сердечко сжаться от острой боли.<br/>— Нет, Инки, я не… — голос утонул в помехах, по позвоночнику пробежались волны крупных лагов, едва не кидая разрушителя в перезагрузку. С трудом справляясь с глюками, Эррор бросился за художником, но портал захлопнулся прямо перед ним. <br/>— Что я наделал, пустота меня раздери?! — едва прохрипел сквозь помехи чернокостный монстр. Слизневый комочек в его руках мурлыкнул и ткнулся мордочкой в бок, словно поддерживая.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     С несвойственной ему торопливостью Найтмер шагнул на мощеную булыжниками набережную Хотленда, напротив той скамьи, где еще полчаса назад сидел Фреш. Скейта действительно не было, ни рядом, и нигде вокруг. Не слишком задумываясь над абсурдностью желания отыскать имущество паразита, Повелитель Кошмаров откинул с головы капюшон. Если Фреш не смог найти свой скейт, Найтмер мог бы попытаться сделать это сам, в конце концов, он <strong>очень</strong> хорошо умел вытягивать из монстров и людей правду. Принц негатива шагнул к замершему под его взглядом существу. Быстрое движение магической конечности, и монстр висит тряпичной куклой, удерживаемый за шею черной гибкой щупальцей:<br/>— День добрый. — саламандра явно бы не согласился с Найтмером, но спорить в таком положении и с таким оппонентом было чревато. — Я тут кое-что потерял. Уверен, ты сделаешь всё возможное, чтобы помочь мне это найти!<br/>Расплывшись в маниакально широкой улыбке и чуть наклонив голову набок, Принц негатива наблюдал за тем, как чересчур поспешно кивает несчастный.<br/>     Мягкая, непривычная пульсация темного яблока души отзывалась в удивительно приподнятом настроении Повелителя Кошмаров, он даже отстукивал ритм какой-то приставшей песенки пальцами по плечевой кости. Без сомнений, встреча с Фрешем что-то сделала с обычно спокойной и отстранённой душой. Но думая об этом сейчас, Найтмер чувствовал трепет темного яблока в груди, как то горит от желания найти потерянный ярким скелетом скейтборд и порадовать его. Принц негатива осторожно потёр грудь через одежду, вздохнув. Не смотря на то, что испытываемые окружающими позитивные эмоции были ему не приятны, а в больших концентрациях мучительны и даже смертельны, те, что чувствовал он сам, никак не вредили. Ну, и не то чтобы Найтмер столь часто их испытывал.<br/>     Морщась от головной боли, Дрим торопился открыть портал. Снова Найтмер чудит! Заколупал этот дебильный братец! Нет, чтоб отпуск себе устроить, вот уж действительно «Сделал гадость — на сердце радость!» Хранитель позитива хмыкнул, представив как перекашивает обычно Найта от положительных эмоций, шагая в пышущий жаром портал. Разглядев, что творится в Хотленде ФлаверФелл, Дрим едва не схватился за грудь: десятки монстров ползали по набережной на карачках, заглядывая под скамейки и жухлые кустики, а Найтмер, сложив руки на груди, сидел на парапете, злым надзирателем наблюдая за этой пародией на черную комедию.<br/>— Ч-что зд-десь происходит? — Дрим подвис не хуже Эррора.<br/>Всплеск знакомой позитивной энергии заставил Найтмера поморщиться. Долго же близнец ковырялся, по идее должен был прибежать еще тогда, когда здесь Фреш охотился, совсем обленился. Повернувшись в сторону невнятно лепечущего Дрима, Повелитель Кошмаров непроизвольно улыбнулся. Вид растерянного, удивлённого близнеца смешил Найтмера, и он, пофыркивая, окинул набережную почти сияющим взглядом.<br/>— Поисковая кампания, братец. Ничего более, не переживай. Как только я найду то, что мне надо, я уйду.<br/>Хватая ртом воздух, Дрим пытался прийти в себя. Сквозь волны страха, испытываемого монстрами в Хотленде, стойкой искрой пробивалось романтически-приподнятое настроение самого Найтмера, предвкушение, радость, застенчивое ожидание улыбки, лю… любовь?! Дриму стало дурно. За полтысячелетия он не мог припомнить ни одного раза, чтобы брат был так счастлив! Едва не выронив посох из дрогнувших пальцев, когда обычно сумрачный Найтмер вполне добродушно рассмеялся, Дрим сипло спросил:<br/>— Ну, и что же ты ищешь, Найт?<br/>Темный близнец не без удовольствия наблюдал за растерянностью брата. Кажется, Дрим совершенно не ожидал чего-то подобного от него. Правда и сам Найтмер от себя подобного тоже не ожидал, но он поразмышляет о собственных странностях позднее. Находившиеся ближе всего к ним монстры, видевшие прибытие позитивного близнеца, начинали робко надеяться на освобождение и, как следствие, меньше стараться. Недовольно хмыкнув, Кошмар призвал пару щупалец, поочерёдно хлестнув каждого из монстров по ногам. Раздался не стройный хор воплей и лентяи начали копошиться активнее. Вот, так-то было лучше. Чёрный скелет вновь обратил на своего брата внимание и несколько рассеяно махнул рукой.<br/>— Скейтборд. Он должен был остаться здесь, рядом со скамейкой, но, видимо, его кто-то прихватил с собой, пока меня не было.<br/>Дрим выпал в осадок. Скейтборд? Найтмер со скейтбордом. Найтмер. Со скейтбордом…<br/>— Найт, прошу, скажи что ты пошутил! Я, при всей моей бурной фантазии, не могу тебя представить на скейте! — в голосе Дрима появились умоляющие нотки, он настолько был обескуражен заявлением брата, что даже не обратил внимания на экзекуцию. И эти положительные чувства… О, Небо, помоги Мультивселенной! Хранитель позитива страшился представить, что будет, если Найтмер действительно влюбится, и потом ему откажут. Представив ужас, отвращение, брезгливость, отразившиеся на лице и в глазах рандомного монстра, и закипающий в груди близнеца гнев, Дрим содрогнулся.<br/>— Скейтборд не мой. Остальное я не обязан объяснять. — темную душу кольнуло давно забытыми воспоминаниями и чувствами. Раньше Найтмер действительно заботился о брате, всегда утешал, если тому было плохо, старался вновь развеселить, и ни в коем случае не дать узнать что творилось с ним самим, тогда ещё просто Хранителем негативных яблок. Раздражённо дёрнув щупальцами, Повелитель Кошмаров неспешно пошёл вдоль набережной, внимательно оглядывая копошащихся монстров, не обращая более никакого внимания на Дрима. Душу светлого близнеца обожгло чужое сожаление, медленно переросшее в озлобленность и жажду мести, он не успел осознать, по какой причине Найтмер, а это были его эмоции, чувствует подобное, и тем более пропустил мимо ушей его слова на счет скейта.<br/>     Со спины Повелителя Кошмаров тихо окликнули, Найтмер медленно обернулся, упиваясь страхом и паникой, что ощущали двое монстров. Метрах в пяти от него стояла взъерошенная крольчиха-монстр, прижимая к себе такого же взъерошенного, дрожащего и, кажется, до полусмерти перепуганного крольчонка, в лапках ребенок держал скейт Фреша.<br/>— П-простите, в-вы этот-т скейтб-бо-борд ищете? — крольчиха заикалась, её трясло от ужаса, а глаза панически бегали, она боялась поднять взгляд на Повелителя негатива. Выхватив из дрожащих лапок крольчонка доску одним щупальцем, вторым Найтмер крепко обхватил тонкую шею, вздергивая мелкого монстрёнка в воздух. Вмиг побледневшая крольчиха бросилась вперед, вцепляясь лапами в гибкую конечность, сжимающуюся на шее её сына, запричитала:<br/>— Прошу, не убивайте его! Он не знал! Пожалуйста, убейте меня вместо него, — пушистый мех щёк матери быстро намокал и слипался от льющихся из её глаз слёз. Вздрогнув от отвращения, Найтмер вцепился третьей призванной тентаклей в шею крольчихи, он терпеть не мог чужих прикосновений после всех пережитых побоев и измывательств. Брезгливо скривившись, он хотел быстрым рывком обоих гибких конечностей просто сломать хрупкие шеи монстров.<br/>     Дрим задохнулся от волны ужаса, которую испытывали два монстра, зависшие над пропастью пока лишь в переносном смысле. Такой душный смрад чужого негатива на миг заставил померкнуть зрение Хранителя сновидений, он пошатнулся, и как сквозь кисель, начал поднимать отяжелевшие руки, неподъемный посох. В глазах его близнеца горела жажда убийства, омерзение, что он чувствовал по отношению к слабеньким монстрикам, давило на Дрима могильной плитой. Хранитель позитива не мог смотреть на смерть несчастных, ни в чем не повинных мирных жителей вселенной, где больше не будет перезапусков, и все, что он мог сейчас — зажмуриться, погасить свет глаз, но заткнуть уши и не слышать хруст позвоночника, ломаемого безжалостным монстром, он не мог… Секунда, вторая — что-то изменилось, Дрим не мог понять что, и с опаской взглянул на близнеца и его жертв. <br/><strong>Зачем убивать без причины?</strong> Эхо недавно услышанных слов всплыло в голове Повелителя Кошмаров, заставив его вздрогнуть. Вздрогнули тентакли на шеях монстров. Вздрогнула и тёмная, обычно бесстрастная, душа. Раздражённо зарычав, Найтмер вновь попытался свернуть шеи пленникам его щупалец, но ничего не произошло. Он не мог… Впервые за сотни лет он не мог, как по щелчку пальца, оборвать жизни просто не угодивших ему существ. <br/>     Как в замедленной съемке, ошарашенный Хранитель сновидений наблюдал за близнецом, впервые пощадившим кого-то: Найтмер отозвал магические конечности, просто уронив на мостовую невредимых монстров. Тяжелая, мутная волна негатива схлынула, едва закрылся за спиной Повелителя Кошмаров портал, а светлый близнец так и стоял, не в силах пошевелиться, лишь мысли лихорадочно метались в черепе. Почему Найтмер пощадил всех? Насколько ощущал Дрим, гнетущего, сосущего из души все соки чувства скорби по погибшим в мире не было. То есть, все отделались лишь легким испугом? Что так могло повлиять на его брата? Неужели Дрим почувствовал правильно, и это любовь? Чей это скейт? Откуда он здесь? Помотав головой, выгоняя лишние пока что мысли из, и без того раскалывающейся, черепушки, Дрим принялся за свою основную работу: восстановление нарушенного позитивного фона вселенной…</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Общий эмоциональный фон в замке был удивительно ровным, что не могло не радовать все еще злого Найтмера. Сейчас ему было плевать, даже если бы выяснилось, что Кошмары поубивали друг друга, все равно задерживаться дома Принц негатива не планировал. Оставив скейтборд прислонённым к прикроватному столику, Найтмер ушел обратно в негативный портал.<br/>— Наконец-то прохлада, — с облегчением вдохнув морозный воздух, Повелитель Кошмаров сделал шаг навстречу замерзшей локации неизвестной вселенной. Ноги увязали в снегу по щиколотку, но это сейчас было неважно, он пытался собраться с мыслями. То, как реагировала его душа на Фреша, было странно. Вообще, с чего это он пошел искать этот скейт? Подобный поступок был импульсивен и иррационален, что заставляло нервничать еще больше. Начиналась вьюга, холод уже пробирал до мозга костей, так что Найтмер перешагнул порог очередного окна, оказываясь посреди обычного поля — над головой синело небо, кажется, это очередная вселенная, где монстры жили на поверхности. Не было ни жарко, ни холодно, и Принц негатива побрел вперед, не особо волнуясь о том, куда его несут ноги.<br/>     Темное яблочко души мурлыкало и сладко трепетало, посылая по черным костям теплые волны, раздражая Негатив, который уже начал капать на землю, отравляя травы, заставляя цветы и злаки жухнуть от своего смертоносного воздействия.<br/>— Фреш ведь ничего особенного не сделал. Ну, улыбнулся пару раз, пошутил, заставил рассмеяться, но ничего особенного не сделал, — говоря сам с собой, Найтмер пытался разобраться в том месиве незнакомых эмоций, что испытывала его душа. Они определенно были положительными, но какой был смысл каждой по отдельности — Повелителю Кошмаров было неведомо. Ну не к Дриму же идти за дешифровкой, в самом деле! Раздраженно цыкнув сам на себя, Найтмер начал терпеливо распутывать странный клубок:<br/>— Воодушевление, приподнятое настроение. Радость? Так, радость. Нетерпеливое ожидание, возбуждение, жажда встречи? Возможно, предвкушение? Хм, трепет, любопытство, желание угодить, обрадовать, защитить… Херня какая-то.<br/>     Найтмер устало помотал головой, виски уже ныли от напряжения, а он все еще не был близок к разгадке, что же такое чувствовала его внезапно ожившая после стольких лет, захлебывающаяся эмоциями, душа. Следующий портал привел Повелителя негатива в Ватерфолл, сотни эхо-цветов качали головками на легком бризе. Сев на траву, Найтмер обхватил колени руками, в попытке унять глупую душу: с какого перепуга ему вообще в голову взбрело набрать букет эхо-цветов и побежать искать Ужас девяностых? Совсем уже с катушек съехал, романтическую чушь выдумывать… Романтика. Найтмер дернулся, как от пощечины, а душа в груди одобрительно стукнула.<br/>— Ну уж нет, подружка, ты совсем очумела, — обращаясь к своей груди, за которой пряталось темно-фиолетовое яблочко души, проворчал Найтмер. — Я не мог в него влюбиться, впервые в жизни это аляповатое недоразумение увидел. И вообще, вряд ли в ближайшее время встречусь с Фрешем снова.<br/>     А тогда на кой хрен он искал скейт? И почему его так тянуло снова туда, в ОутерТейл, в надежде, что Фреш все еще там, спит в шепчущих травах, а в потухших линзах очков светятся отражения звезд? Найтмер прижал ладонь к жарко горящим от румянца скулам, воображение, поддавшееся уговорам души, нарисовало в сознании образ открытой, светлой улыбки на костяном лице, забавной надписи на очках… О, Небо, ну не мог же он влюбиться? Или мог? Ведь с первого взгляда…<br/>     Принц негатива замер, а душа гулко стукнула в его грудь изнутри и зашелестела, заурчала, завибрировала, заставляя черные кости ходить ходуном от дрожи. Наконец, Найтмер осознал, что волей судьбы этим вечером он повстречал своего соулмейта.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(А/С)<br/>- Блин! <br/>- Что?!<br/>- У меня число шестнадцать какое-то кармическое! Я шестнадцатую главу ковырял две недели, переписывал, переделывал, но стоило мне пофиксить нумерацию, чтоб она изменилась на один пункт и эта грешная глава стала семнадцатой, как я ее написал просто махом!<br/>- Ну так радуйся!<br/>- Чему?! У меня нумерация сместилась, и эта шестнадцатая глава все еще есть, и мне ее все еще писать! А-а-а! *рвет на себе волосы*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Заветное желание одиночки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Вывалившись из наспех открытого портала в ОутерТейл, Найтмер прижался лбом к прохладной земле, его тёмная душа пульсировала, посылая волны жара по покрытым негативом костям. Все-таки его достали, Негатив бы побрал этих идиотов, с их сексуальным голодом, безумием, дикой, бушующей магией и безудержной похотью. В борделях ЛастТейл и то атмосферка поспокойнее! Поднявшись на дрожащие ноги, Найтмер осмотрелся по сторонам. Он вышел там же, где несколько дней назад они сидели с Фрешем, от воспоминаний о ярком монстре темное яблочко, на секунду сжавшись, забилось с удвоенной силой в груди. Принц негатива знал, что желала его глупая душа, знал, чего она так отчаянно жаждала, о чем молила. И понимал, что для реализации этой недо-мечты шансов крохи, да их фактически не было! Но яблочку, рвущемуся на части от иррациональных, утопичных желаний, не пояснишь суровый реализм.<br/>     Шатаясь из стороны в сторону, Найтмер поплёлся вперед. Где-то здесь, в прошлый свой визит он слышал плеск воды, озёра в ОутерТейл должны быть ледяными, может, хоть немного отпустит? Обессиленный борьбой со своей собственной магией, он совершенно не замечал ни призывно расползающуюся от его горящей души силу, ни чёрные кляксы, оставляемые на земле дестабилизированным, растекающимся негативом, который обычно плотно покрывал его кости. Спустившись по пологому берегу к воде, Найтмер стащил с себя одежду, обувь, и поторопился окунуться в воду. Горевший в костях жар ненамного утих, Повелитель Кошмаров мягко потирал отмытые от негатива кости, расслабляясь в воде. Тело ощущалось непривычно уязвимым без защитного покрытия, на белых костях пестрели темно-серые шрамы. Он не любил вспоминать о них. Трещины и сколы на костях рук, спины и груди были напоминанием о его прошлой слабости, давили своим видом на тёмную душу не меньше ярких позитивных эмоций, вызывая отвращение, злобу. Вздохнув, Найтмер опустил веки, замерев на месте, стараясь полностью расслабиться и успокоиться. Он не оставлял надежды на то, что жар удастся остановить до того, как взбунтовавшаяся магия к чертям разрушит его самоконтроль.</p>
<p>     Сидя на парапете высотки и задумчиво болтая ногами, Фреш с ленивым интересом рассматривал кишащую внизу жизнь. Какой-то сумасшедший Создатель густо населил огромный город, настолько огромный, что даже в зданиях с десятками этажей монстрам было тесно. Они все куда-то торопились, бежали, беспрерывно и беспорядочно двигались, наблюдать за ними было занятно, как за муравьями в муравейнике, но уже рябило в глазах и шум мегаполиса начал раздражать. Пожав плечами, Фреш спрыгнул с крыши, правда летел он не долго, угодив «солдатиком» в открытый портал.<br/>     Он ожидал окунуться в тишину и прохладу ОутерТейл. Что ж, тишина наличествовала, но вот прохлада… Фреш будто со всего размаху угодил не то в прорубь, не то в котел с раскаленным маслом, чужая магия тяжелым облаком зависла над поляной, где Ужас девяностых любил кинуть свои кости во время отдыха от чересчур шумного мира монстров. Лишь спустя пару мгновений судорожного хватания воздуха ртом до Фреша дошло: эта сила принадлежала его недавнему знакомцу, Найтмеру.<br/>     Не торопясь, паразит пересек поляну, всё глубже погружаясь в чужую магию, не страшась ее обладателя, эта темная сущность даже странно будоражила тело марионетки, будто посылала по костям искры электричества. Впереди простерся своей глубиной необъятный космос, монстр едва не оступился, но быстро понял: перед ним спокойная гладь воды, отражающая созвездия на небе. У Фреша едва очки не запрыгнули на лоб от удивления, когда тусклый свет млечного пути бросил блики на скомканную черно-золотую одежду и пару сапогов на берегу. Найт решил искупаться?! Он должен это видеть!<br/>     Крошечный уступчик, нависающий над гладью чернильно-черного озера привлек внимание Ужаса девяностых, бросив на землю куртку, он возлег на него, упираясь локтями в землю. Так и есть, практически в аккурат под ним, в каких-то двух футах светился белыми, чистыми костями скелет Найтмера. У Фреша натурально отвисла челюсть, на черных очках промелькнули буквы «WHI_TE». Растянув губы в улыбке, паразит едва слышно прошептал:<br/>— Непривычно видеть твои кости, но они прекрасны, как звезды светятся в этой черной вселенной.<br/>     От внезапно прозвучавшего голоса Найтмер вздрогнул, резко обернувшись. Призванные тентакли взметнулись на защиту хозяина, Повелитель Кошмаров едва успел остановить их в считанных дюймах от черепа монстра, в последний момент признав темные очки. Скулы Найтмера расцветил яркий, лилово-фиолетовый румянец, выдержка у Фреша была просто феноменальная: с черепа Ужаса девяностых не пропала улыбка, он даже не отшатнулся от выпада, а просто смотрел. Смысл слов паразита до Принца негатива дошел несколько позднее, заставив смутиться еще больше, он неосознанно прикрыл грудь и руками, и щупальцами, пытаясь не думать о том, что темное яблочко души захлебывается радостным стуком, приветствуя Ужас девяностых. От взгляда Фреша не укрылась яркая вспышка за белыми ребрами, перешедшая, чуть погодя, в едва заметное фиолетовое свечение — то сияла чужая душа.<br/>— Фреш, что… — темный близнец осекся на полуслове, что он хотел спросить? «Что ты тут делаешь?» Вполне очевидно, что отдыхал и наблюдал за Принцем негатива. «Как ты сюда попал?» — тоже очевидно, просто открыл портал и пришёл.<br/>     То, как Найтмер произнес его имя, странно подействовало на паразита, никто до этого не произносил его с таким выражением лица и подобным тоном. Это было… Волнующе. Повелитель негатива тяжело выдохнул, изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать горячечно бьющуюся душу, она ведь почти успокоилась, но прибытие Фреша вновь всколыхнуло шквал эмоций в груди, отправило пульсирующий жар магии по его костям. В уютной темноте космической вселенной солнцезащитные очки расцветились такими же лиловыми буквами, что и румянец Найтмера, надпись гласила: «ATTRA_CTIVE», Фреш поторопился снять их, сложил дужки и, не оборачиваясь, отбросил очки в сторону валяющейся на траве одежды, но Найтмер успел заметить вспыхнувшие на линзах буквы и вновь смутился.<br/>— Прости, если тебе неприятно, я не стану смотреть. — свет в черных глазницах потух, следом опустились белые иллюзорные веки, Ужас девяностых остался на месте, подперев челюсть ладонью, но больше не смотрел на очаровательный румянец, затопивший скулы Принца негатива. С усилием отведя взгляд от Фреша, Найтмер пробормотал едва слышно:<br/>— Мне не неприятно. Просто, не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, — замявшись на секунду, собираясь с духом, темный близнец с трудом позволил прозвучать признанию. — Сегодня не ожидал.<br/>     В провалах глазниц Фреша вспыхнули огни глаз, возможно, даже ярче, чем были, он встретился взглядом со смущенным Найтмером. Радостно пульсируя, темная душа подстрекала на необдуманные поступки и с каждой секундой Принц негатива поддавался ей всё сильнее. Окинув взглядом озеро, Найтмер отважился сделать несколько шагов дальше от берега, заходя в воду практически по плечи, и оглянулся.<br/>— Не хочешь присоединиться? — для себя Повелитель Кошмаров решил один раз тонко намекнуть, и, если получит отказ, вернуться в замок, отводить душу на своих подопечных. Взгляд Фреша, будто осязаемый, огладил тонкую ключицу Найтмера, прошелся по позвонкам шеи, задержался на мерцающей в воде грудной клетке. Управляемый паразитом скелет без слов перевернулся вбок, ухнув в воду и подняв тучу брызг, а Принц негатива с трудом заставил себя замереть на месте, хотя первым порывом было малодушно шарахнуться в сторону. Монстр выпрямился, мокрая одежда облепила белые кости, кепка аляповатым пятном всплыла в паре метров левее. С горящим взглядом Фреш подошел вплотную к Найтмеру, навис над ним, белые костяные пальцы марионетки скользнули по чистой скуле, огладили изгиб нижней челюсти, другой рукой он придержал Повелителя Кошмаров за лопатки, даря устойчивость, с удивлением отмечая, что Найтмера почти колотит от нервной дрожи. Задержав череп в каком-то миллиметре от чужого, едва не касаясь своими зубами белоснежного виска, Фреш хрипло прошептал:<br/>— Тебя не оттолкнет то, что я не способен на искренность? Видишь ли, у меня нет души. — Он отвел взгляд от лиловых омутов в глазницах замершего Найтмера и посмотрел вниз, в просвет между ключицей и лопаткой, где было видно пульсирующую, насыщенно-фиолетовую душу. В точно такой же клетке из ребер Фреша был пустой провал. Тепло чужого дыхания и буквально осязаемый взгляд вырвали из груди Найтмера поощрительный стон:<br/>— Я знаю, что у тебя нет души, у нас с Дримом тоже когда-то душ не было, но это не мешало нам чувствовать эмоции. — наконец, поддавшись жаркой пульсации темного яблочка, Принц негатива прильнул сам к широкой груди, до скрипа фаланг сжал пальцы, сминая мокрую ткань на груди Фреша и отклонил голову в сторону, открывая больший обзор на довольно мерцающую от внимания соулмейта душу.<br/>— Если ты хочешь, если тебе будет приятно, — Найтмер покраснел ярче и всё-таки отвёл сияющий желанием взгляд в сторону, прикрыв глазницы. — Я даже не против поделиться своими…<br/>— Нет! — от крика Фреша над озером прокатилось эхо, — чтобы ощутить призрак тех эмоций, что ты чувствуешь, мне придется украсть их! Если ты хочешь меня, то это буду я, но ни при каких обстоятельствах не стану питаться тобой!<br/>     Ужас девяностых дернулся, едва сдержав себя, чтобы не отстраниться, пока лишь сжал ладонь на спине Найтмера в тугой кулак, царапнув фалангами тонкую белую лопатку. Тёмная душа панически сжалась, замерла от резкой перемены настроения Фреша: свет его глаз потух, оставив пустыми темные провалы, по костям ощутимо пробежала судорога, а Найтмер вцепился острыми фалангами в мокрую футболку, боясь, что его просто оттолкнут и покинут!<br/>— Я хочу сам подарить тебе то, чего лишен, этого будет достаточно. — в голосе Фреша сквозила боль, и, несмотря на свою первую реакцию на слова Найтмера, он все сильнее притискивал Повелителя Кошмаров к своей груди, так, будто боялся, что его отнимут… Найтмер сам, в ответ, крепче прижался к Ужасу девяностых пылающими жаром костями, обвил рукой его шею, горячо, торопливо шепча во влажную от воды ключицу, исправляя вред предыдущих слов:<br/>— Хорошо, хорошо, как ты захочешь! — похотливый жар пульсирующей души всё сильнее затягивал сознание темного близнеца, разгорячённые кости уже начинали зудеть от желания прикосновений, а магия постепенно плотнее оседала в тазовых костях, готовая по первому же зову принять плотную форму.<br/>     Фреш постепенно расслабился, стальная жёсткость ушла из его позы, он тяжело выдохнул, и, коснувшись ровными зубами височной кости Найтмера, на мгновение замер. В следующий миг он неожиданно нагнулся, подхватывая на руки Повелителя Кошмаров, и закружил его на месте, достаточно медленно из-за сопротивления воды, но тяжелая, черная субстанция вокруг них все равно вскипала бурунчиками, брызги разлетались в стороны, на костях осели прозрачные капли. Не ожидавший подобного, Найтмер вцепился в плечи Фреша, хотя его объятия были бережными и надежными. Темная душа радостно колотилась в груди, задор, озорство, веселье, что ощущал Повелитель Кошмаров, были не его эмоциями, но не приносили привычной боли, кажется, паразит не был полностью бездушен, что бы ни говорил о себе. Фреш замер, его горячий шепот опалил скулу и висок Найтмера:<br/>— Смотри, Найт, мы стоим в центре <strong>Мироздания</strong>… — успокоившаяся вода отражала яркие гроздья созвездий и туманность Млечного пути, над их головами висела точная копия, а погруженные во тьму берега ощущались продолжением космоса. Ветер не нарушал идеальную гладь воды, шепот трав не был слышен, и даже сверчки замолкли, преисполнившись величественностью момента, а может, Фреш просто оглох, увидев в мерцающих лиловых глазах Принца отражения звезд. <br/>     Залившись ярким румянцем от горячего шепота, Повелитель Кошмаров огляделся вокруг и вернул взгляд к лицу Фреша, Найтмеру гораздо больше нравились разные огни, горящие в глазницах яркого монстра. Стараясь не задевать кость острыми кончиками фаланг, темный близнец осторожно погладил череп Ужаса девяностых, с шелестом провел большим пальцем по скуле, его взгляд остановился на перевёрнутом сердечке в левой глазнице. Вздрогнув, тёмное яблочко сбилось с ритмичной пульсации, вспыхнуло не знакомой любовью, посылая по костям Кошмара судорогу. Он чувствовал, что душа так билась не по занятому паразитом телу, а по нему самому! Наверняка, Фреш находился именно там!<br/>— Позволишь увидеть тебя? Хотя бы на миг, клянусь своей душой, что не буду вредить тебе, — Найтмер сразу же пожалел о просьбе: Ужас девяностых замер, улыбка медленно сползла с его лица, от яркого скелета повеяло горькой печалью и затаённым страхом. Фреш запрокинул голову, чтобы точно не встречаться взглядом с Повелителем Кошмаров. Будто скользкий и склизкий ледяной ком сжал тело, не давая сделать вдох, горечь разлилась по рту… От него шарахались с омерзением, с криками ужаса даже не люди, а привычные к любому внешнему виду монстры, даже бездушного Инка передергивало, что уж говорить о монстрах с душой? Пальцы марионетки дрогнули, Фреш всего на миг будто крепче притиснул к себе Найтмера.<br/>— Не будешь вредить, — слова из приоткрытого рта монстра были едва слышны. — Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты навредил, но пообещал, что не испугаешься и не оттолкнешь, преисполнившись отвращения к этой мерзости…<br/>     В дрогнувшем голосе Ужаса девяностых отчетливо слышались слезы, но глазницы были сухи, марионетка не могла плакать. Душа Найтмера болезненно сжалась, он уже собирался извиниться, просить, чтобы Фреш этого не делал если не хотел, но тот уже осторожно опускал Принца негатива на ноги, на дно озера, заставив похолодеть от ужаса: вот сейчас его точно оттолкнут за любопытство!<br/>     Приняв, наконец, какое-то решение, Фреш скрипнул плотно сжатыми зубами и перевел взгляд на Найтмера… Только вот белый и розово-сиреневый огни глаз исчезли, из глазниц черепа тянулись жгуты лиловых щупалец, намного крупнее и сильнее, чем используемые в Хотленде клоны. В левой глазнице, вместо сердечка, светился серый глаз разумного паразита… Они встретились взглядами всего на миг, затем по телу марионетки пробежала судорога, Фреш закрыл глаза ладонями, сгорбился и отвернулся.<br/>     Это он! Найтмер едва не задохнулся от переполнявших его таких непривычных позитивных эмоций: темная душа была готова почти что выпрыгнуть из клетки рёбер, столь сильно та жаждала находиться как можно ближе к соулмейту! Протягивая руки к голове Фреша, Найтмер шагнул вперед. Чувствуя, как от черепа насильно отнимают ладони, паразит весь сжался в комок, пытаясь поскорее убраться поглубже в череп, спрятаться за иллюзией привычных обществу глаз, но не успел. В попытке сократить разницу в росте, Найтмер привстал на цыпочки, сжимая в пальцах руки скелетного тела, он на секунду прижался к одной из лиловых конечностей зубами в подобии поцелуя.<br/>     Прикосновение к щупальце было настолько нереальным и прекрасным, что паразит замер, страшась пошевелиться и нарушить момент. Поцелуй, ласковый, полный тепла взгляд, чистые, искренние прикосновения казались Фрешу прекрасным сном. Черный зрачок паразита сначала схлопнулся в точку, а потом затопил все пространство глаза, оставив лишь тонкую полоску серой радужки по краям… Призванные Найтмером собственные щупальца, теперь полупрозрачные, лилово-фиолетовые, цвета его магии, а не чернильно-чёрного, с голубым оттенком Негатива, осторожно поглаживали кости скелетной марионетки, лишь чуть приподнимая мокрую одежду, но не забираясь под неё. Подняв одну щупальцу к лицу Фреша, Найтмер осторожно скользнул кончиком по своду широкого черепа.<br/>— Мне нравится, у тебя очень красивый цвет, — иллюзорные губы Принца негатива тронула едва заметная улыбка, прикрыв глазницы, он потёрся носовой костью о гибкую конечность. Такой одинокий все десятилетия паразит внезапно даже для самого себя подался ближе, заторможено поднимая руки костяной марионетки, приобнимая за спину Повелителя Кошмаров, прижимая его к скелетному телу, одной из щупалец нерешительно проскользил по острой надбровной дуге, по скуле.<br/>— Ты тоже… красивый… Найт… мер… — голос не монстра, но самого паразита прошелестел неуверенно, будто сомневаясь, что он все еще может звучать. Серый глаз моргнул, по костяной скуле, вниз, скатилась единственная слезинка. Поторопившись стереть пальцами с белой скулы соленую капельку, Найтмер прижался зубами к белоснежным зубам марионетки в пока еще целомудренном поцелуе. Его тёмная душа безудержно колотилась о ребра, дрожала от восторга, от внимания, от ласковых слов, взволнованный появлением паразита, его поведением, Повелитель Кошмаров перестал обращать внимание на собственное состояние, и сейчас тело, поддаваясь жару, жаждало действий.<br/>— Идём, пожалуйста, я не могу больше! — Найтмер изнывал от желания почувствовать ответный жар магии Фреша, наполняющий его. Крепче цепляясь всеми конечностями за кости марионетки, Кошмар на подгибающихся ногах, спиной вперёд, потянул соулмейта к мелководью. У самого берега Принц негатива запнулся о что-то, и не удержав равновесия, упал на спину, утягивая за собой и Фреша. Не ощутив боли от падения, Найтмер открыл неизвестно когда зажмуренные глазницы, запоздало осознав: его плечи и затылок поддерживает рука Ужаса девяностых, тот нависает над ним, опираясь на вторую. Глухо застонав, Принц негатива благодарно поцеловал бархатистое щупальце, шепча срывающимся голосом, — Останься, пожалуйста, останься…<br/>     Серый глаз моргнул, паразит заторможено пытался понять, к чему просьба остаться? Он вроде никуда и не торопится, белые, чистые косточки под его пальцами горят, разве что не светятся, гортанные стоны заставляют переворачиваться самое существо, отчаянно желать этого монстра, так зачем? Фреш застыл. Наконец, до него дошло, о чем просит этот ненормальный, сумасшедший, невозможный, такой нужный… О том, чтобы щупальца не прятались за иллюзией лица, о том, чтобы <strong>он сам</strong> был здесь, присутствовал! Облепленная мокрыми тряпками бедренная кость уперлась в горячую пульсирующую магию Найтмера, заставив обоих монстров вздрогнуть, а у Фреша разом вылетели все мысли из головы, щупальца, а за ними и кости пробил холодный пот. Тело Ужаса девяностых закостенело в одной позе, он судорожно соображал, осталось ли на дне флакона хоть что-то?! Он не мог вспомнить, он больше пяти лет назад ее использовал, и уже даже не мог точно сказать, где валяется прозрачный флакончик с потеками розовой краски… Фреш бросил извиняющийся взгляд на разгоряченного, такого потрясного в своей открытости, и такого уязвимого Найтмера:<br/>— Пустота меня раздери! Найт, прости, я сейчас! - приоткрыв крохотное оконце портала, паразит вовремя вспомнил, в каком он состоянии и судорожно опуская иллюзию глаз на череп, заорал в портал не своим голосом: — Инк! Тащи свою радужную задницу сюда!!!<br/>     Окно между вселенными как всегда открылось в гостиной, Фреш понятия не имел который для Творца сейчас час, возможно, он даже разбудил радужного мудака, или отвлек от интимного момента, это не имело значения. По лестнице со второго этажа чуть ли не кубарем слетел Инк, в глазницах мерцали прицел и череп, он вполне обоснованно собирался убить безумца, побеспокоившего его, но разглядев в портале умоляющий взгляд Ужаса девяностых, что-то булькнул неразборчивое под нос, и потопал в сторону прихожей. Небольшую заминку и поспешное, неловкое копошение Фреша в портал, Принц негатива почти пропустил мимо сознания, но зов имени Инка и голос самого Хранителя, заставил Найтмера тихо угрожающе зарычать. Пока Фреш ждал возвращения художника, он торопливо стянул с себя мокрую футболку, шорты, и ругая себя всеми словами, пытался поскорее расшнуровать кеды, мокрые шнурки не желали сдаваться без боя. Творец вернулся в гостиную достаточно быстро, сунул в ладонь Ужаса девяностых два флакона, всё-таки устало выругавшись:<br/>— Прибью тебя, паразит несчастный.<br/>— Обязательно, — покладисто согласился Фреш, — только не сегодня ночью, пожалуйста, а потом — за боже мой.<br/>Заразительно зевая так, что приходилось удивляться, как Инк не вывихивает челюсть, Творец помахал ладонью, жестом показывая «брысь отсюда, пока за Бруми не сходил…» Фреш едва слышно выдохнул «с меня причитается», запирая портал. Бросив взгляд на флаконы, что передал ему художник, паразит едва не раскраснелся от смущения, кроме розового флакона, на ладони лежал еще тюбик смазки — полезная вещь… Друг поистине обладал шикарной интуицией.<br/>     Откупорив крышечку, Фреш выдавил в рот чуть ли не четверть флакона краски, осторожно опустился на траву и песок рядом с изнывающим от нетерпения Найтмером, провел пальцами по тонким дугам ребер. Бездумно блуждающие по косточкам Повелителя Кошмаров руки замерли, так и не прикоснувшись к темной пульсирующей магии, окутывающей плоские подвздошные кости.<br/>— Найт, ты… Ты точно хочешь здесь? — Фреш рассудительно полагал, что на природе хорошо, но в кровати явно было бы мягче по сравнению с галечным откосом, а еще, что во время прелюдии и после по мирам особо не попутешествуешь. — Я могу пригласить тебя к себе, может так было бы удобнее?..<br/>Обвив руками шею Ужаса девяностых, Найтмер остервенело мотнул головой, ощущая как магия паразита густеет, формируя на тазовых костях марионетки плоть, захрипев в белые зубы:<br/>— Здесь! Сейчас! — не сдерживаясь, Принц негатива почти рычал, затаскивая всеми конечностями Фреша на себя. — И вернись, хочу видеть тебя! Хочу чувствовать твои прикосновения!<br/>     Пораженный таким напором паразит послушно снял иллюзию с черепа, и с недоверием, граничащим с благоговением, нежно огладил лоб, виски, скулы, очертил кончиком бархатистой тентакли острый выпирающий подбородок, затрепетав от стонов, даримых ему так щедро в ответ на такую малость… Пылающие кости прижались к костям, пульсирующая, практически кипящая магия соприкоснулась с чужой, не настолько распаленной, но вполне возбужденной. Закинув ногу на бедренную кость Фреша, плотнее прижимая его к своей разгорячённой плоти, Найтмер громко застонал, вцепившись намертво в широкие лопатки Ужаса девяностых — робкие, едва ощутимые прикосновения кончиков мягких конечностей к костям черепа послали сладкую дрожь по телу Кошмара.<br/>     Фреш сам не понял, кто из них взвыл, когда он, прижавшись, фактически распластался по телу Найтмера, когда в распахнутый в стоне рот Повелителя Кошмаров проник не язык, а проворная, чувствительная конечность паразита, оплетая, поглаживая его, возбуждая интерес и желание. Обезумевшая от жара и близости своей «половинки» душа вспыхнула с новой силой, Найтмер с пылом ответил на своеобразный поцелуй, сплетаясь с мягкой лиловой щупальцей полупрозрачным языком такого же цвета. Из-за того, что сам паразит отвлекался, действия костяного тела были чуть скованы, будто перед каждым движением требовалось время на принятие решения, но наконец, освободив одну руку из захвата магической тентакли дав себе большее пространство для маневра, Фреш смог выдавить себе на пальцы смазку. Умудрившись не разорвать поцелуя, он дотянулся до белоснежных подвздошных костей, деликатно проскользив от вершины к основанию возбужденной, взбудораженной экто-плоти, проникая, растягивая пальцем жаждущий движений провал.<br/>     Паразит едва не поперхнулся: один, а затем и два пальца буквально утонули в пылающем нутре, Найтмер извивался под ним, подаваясь навстречу такому желанному проникновению. Третий палец вошел без видимых усилий, и, оценив экспрессию, с которой Принц негатива впился до скрежета пальцами в его кости, в попытках притянуть его ближе, как захлебывался стонами, пытаясь поторопить паразита, Фреш стер с пальцев остатки смазки на свою экто-плоть. Найтмер отчаянно заскулил от потери ощущений, но слитный толчок крепкой, такой желанной плоти паразита вглубь пылающей от похоти темной магии, заставил Повелителя Кошмаров дернуться навстречу, несдержанно вскрикнув.<br/>     Тело марионетки выгнулось, в голову ударили гормоны, возбуждение, желание, жар, даримые концентратом краски, у паразита от этого коктейля Молотова буквально запылало все тело, будто посыпанное молотым перцем чили, взгляд померк, звуки доносились словно сквозь вату, едва осознавая себя, даже не имея возможности понять, говорит ли марионетка или он сам, Фреш прохрипел:<br/>— Найт-ти, Найт, т-ты как?<br/>Радостная душа вспыхнула от такого желанного ей ощущения и мелко забилась, посылая дрожь удовольствия по позвоночнику, слова Фреша с трудом пробились до затуманенного похотью сознания Найтмера и, всхлипнув, тот прижался поцелуем к скуле нависшей над ним марионетки.<br/>— Хорошо, но мало, — скрестив берцовые кости за спиной Фреша, Найтмер погладил одну из мягких конечностей паразита кончиком магической тентакли. — Пожалуйста, двигайся! <br/>     Паразит вздрогнул, будто через каждый микрон его существа пропустили разряд тока, никто и никогда не смотрел на него с таким вожделением, никто и никогда не целовал его самого, никто и никогда не хотел его… Хотели тело, да, но предпочитали не задумываться о содержимом, хотели яркий фантик, отказываясь от горькой пилюли внутри, сейчас же желали паразита, выгибаясь, цепляясь за плечи марионетки как за спасательный круг, но с таким пылом жаждали его магии, с таким обожанием Кошмар всматривался в единственное серое, невзрачное око… Крошечное сердечко паразита сжалось, недоверие, страх, опасения, все это отправлялось к Создателю в задницу, да даже если Найтмер, Найт, протрезвев от жара, осознает что и с кем он сделал и пожелает прикончить и паразита, и марионетку, Фреш примет смерть… Как он совсем недавно сказал — он не против, лишь бы один единственный раз на него не смотрели с отвращением, а глаза Найтмера горели совершенно иными эмоциями!<br/>     Серая магия окутывающая тазовые кости марионетки засияла, тело паразита почти выворачивало на изнанку от рвущей душу на части сладкой любви с горьким послевкусием, сквозь вату вокруг черепа пробились мольбы Найтмера, и марионетка, неуклюже дернувшись, совершила один глубокий толчок, навстречу второму Принц негатива подался сам. Последовавший за ними умопомрачительно быстрый темп фрикций вырывал изо рта Кошмара громкие стоны.<br/>     Как бы ни были желанны, поцелуи были невозможны, и Фреш, обхватив тонкими костями ладони затылок Повелителя Кошмаров, прижал его в объятии к своей груди, с клацаньем шкрябнул зубами по чужому виску, голоса марионетки и паразита слились в один, Фреш перестал сдерживать стоны удовольствия. Повинуясь руке, Найтмер с небольшим стуком, уткнулся носовой костью в ключицу Ужаса девяностых. В грудной клетке Принца негатива сияло темное яблоко души, готовое разорваться от счастья, восторга, удовлетворения, от переполняющего его любви к своей половинке. Горячечное желание послало по костям Кошмара судорогу, со всхлипом Найтмер прикусил светлую ключицу марионетки. Он не знал, действительно ли жаждет подобного, или это был бред его истосковавшейся по семейным узам души, но даже мысли столь заманчивы! С каждым мимолетным образом, с каждой желающей пульсацией обезумевшей от жара и одиночества души, Найтмеру всё больше хотелось рискнуть. <br/>     У Повелителя Кошмаров должно хватить сил и магии, даже без помощи партнера, даже если ему придётся вновь покосить хрупкий баланс Мультивселенной в сторону Негатива, даже если Найтмер будет обречен навсегда остаться с огрызком души… У него останется оно, их маленькое продолжение, маленькое напоминание, что даже Кошмар Всея Мультивёрса может безумно, отчаянно влюбиться! Застонав в прикушенную ключицу, впиваясь острыми кончиками фаланг в спину марионетки, Принц негатива, как мог, подавался навстречу толчкам:<br/>— Фреш!.. Да! Да, еще чуть-чуть! — голос Найтмера сорвался, плотно сжимая всё ещё толкающуюся в него магию Фреша, он кончил, крепче обхватывая лилово-фиолетовыми щупальцами нависающую над ним скелетную марионетку.<br/>     Последние судорожные рывки, хриплые стоны Найтмера и судорога оргазма, заставившая выгибаться тонкий скелет в его руках, скрежет острых фаланг по ребрам и лопаткам, горячие брызги жидкой лиловой магии, жгучими каплями осевшие на позвоночнике и внутренней стороне ребер, перламутрово-серая магия, тонущая в алчном провале лиловой, сжимающейся на нем, не желающей отпускать… Все это заставило агонизировать марионетку и паразита, с воплем Фреш содрогнулся. Расслабленно откинувшись на землю, Найтмер опустил ноги с тазовых костей Ужаса девяностых, грудная клетка марионетки ходила ходуном, а конечности паразита нервно вздрагивали. Взгляд расплывчатых лилово-фиолетовых глаз встретился с серебристым глазом паразита и Принц негатива, едва заметно улыбнувшись, обвил руками шею, притягивая скелетное тело ближе, утыкаясь носовой косточкой в широкие позвонки.<br/>     Фреш, мокрый как мышь, тяжело дышал, он впервые ощущал нечто подобное, хотелось еще, еще двигаться, еще слышать мольбы и крики не просто партнера на пару ночей, а именно Найтмера. Острое чувство одиночества кольнуло в сердце, Принц негатива не клялся в вечной любви, не обещал быть рядом, и голод его плоти объяснялся лишь таким же одиночеством, что снедало и самого паразита. Они случайные любовники, случайные, вряд ли Найт согласится после встречаться даже изредка… Встречаться, как пара. <br/>     Марионетка мотнула головой, передавая смятение, охватившее паразита, Фреш зло сжал пальцами землю с травинками, по костям скрежетнула острая галька… Нет! Это не то место, где Фреш хотел бы быть, где хотел бы быть <strong>с</strong> <strong>Найтмером</strong>. Крепче обняв тонкие кости, паразит шепнул в белый висок:<br/>— Держись!<br/>     Не успев отреагировать, Повелитель Кошмаров тихо вскрикнул, когда Фреш перекатился в открывшийся слева от них портал, втащив за собой и Найтмера. Падали не долго, пары долей секунды не прошло, как под спиной марионетки спружинила кровать, кости монстров стукнули друг о друга, серая магия непроизвольно толкнулась в лиловую, с беззвучным стоном Принц негатива прогнулся в спине, по позвонкам покалывающими иголочками прокатилась волна кайфа, спустя долгое мгновение Найтмер со всхлипом распластался на широкой груди марионетки. Портал закрылся, и пару, все еще соединенную, окутал мрак спальни, только от прикрытого шторами окна исходило тусклое свечение, разбавляя темень. Все еще горящий от желания соития, Фреш подался вперед, зашептав в мерцающие белизной зубы Кошмара:<br/>— Я посчитал, что в кровати тебе было бы удобнее, Найт, — паразит не успел додумать мысль, с каких пор он начал заботиться о комфорте сексуального партнера, едва ощутимое движение экто-плоти в жадном провале нутра переводило мысли в совсем иное русло. Тихий шёпот расцветил череп Найтмера смущенным румянцем, едва заметно улыбнувшись, он прижался нежным поцелуем к скуле, совсем рядом с одной из мягких щупалец Фреша.<br/>— Спасибо, — даже такую небольшую заботу Повелитель Кошмаров не ощущал очень давно, ровно с тех пор, как съел последнее негативное яблоко. Довольная вниманием и заботой своей половинки тёмная душа вздрогнула, и жар магии вновь начал накалять ещё не успевшие до конца остыть кости. Напоследок нежно лизнув мягкую щупальцу, Найтмер развеял собственные магические конечности, отстранился, выпрямился, удобно для себя устраиваясь на тазовых костях Фреша и сильнее насаживаясь на всё ещё возбуждённую серую экто-плоть. Сверкнув из полуопущенных век пылким взглядом, Принц негатива облизнулся. <br/>— Продолжим?<br/>     Найтмер выглядел охрененно, Фреш набил бы морду любому, кто посмел сказать обратное: белые, сияющие своим собственным светом изящные кости, пламенеющий взгляд, приоткрытый в стоне рот, нежный румянец на скулах, обольстительный изгиб позвоночника, мерцающая за ребрами душа… Кажется, Повелитель Кошмаров наслаждался не только ощущениями, но и тем, какое впечатление он производит. Фреш невольно отвел взгляд от лица Найтмера к его груди, мгновение, и паразит замер, будто весь мир вокруг выключили, даже острое наслаждение от движений в алчущей темной магии будто растеряло часть своей чувственности…<br/>     За белоснежными ребрами Найтмера горела не однородно фиолетовое яблоко, глубокий цвет, как благородный мрамор, прорезали перламутровые прожилки магии Ужаса девяностых. Все существо паразита будто перевернулось, внутренности совершили кульбит, подкатив комом к горлу, сжатому спазмом. Фреш не был молод, наивен и глуп, такое смешение магии в душе могло быть лишь одним: практически гарантией того, что монстр намерен располовинить свою душу, желая потомства… Но желал ли сам Фреш возможного ребенка? Он слышал, что если донор магии, сиречь отец, не делился по каким то причинам частью своей души, то родитель, за чей счет формировалась новая жизнь, страдал и оставался на всю жизнь калекой. Но ребенок… От него? Что может породить его собственная сущность паразита? Фреш не желал такой же судьбы одиночки во вселенной монстров-ксенофобов уязвимому Слиянию…<br/><strong>     Он уже не будет один</strong>. Эта мысль отрезвила Фреша, побудив его всмотреться в искаженные блаженством черты лица Найтмера, двигающегося на нем. У Слияния будет замечательный родитель, сильный, отважный… И Фреш не желал, чтобы этот потрясающий монстр даже гипотетически страдал, немыслимо было такое пожелать после того, как Найтмер, пусть чуточку безумный от жара, но все равно так нежно к нему относившийся, без тени брезгливости и предубеждения, чувствовал боль из-за малодушия паразита. <br/>Отчаянно желая, чтобы в мире монстров больше не появлялись уязвимые к чужим фобиям сущности, паразит от всего сердца, которое хотя бы теоретически должно было у него быть, пожелал поделиться своей душой с Найтмером, чтобы желание Принца, невысказанное, неозвученное, но было исполнено. Оглушающее чувство приближающегося оргазма, быстрые движения в тугой горячей магии, всхлипы и стоны, перемешавшиеся вокруг них, жадные руки, обжигающие кости, Фреш, не переставая двигаться навстречу Найтмеру, излился в него, стремясь отдать не только свою магию, но и свою душу, вскрикнул, но не от затопившего до последней косточки блаженства, а от резкой боли, словно паразита разорвали на части. Щупальца свело судорогой, из глаза брызнули слезы, пальцы, до этого расслабленные, сжались, впиваясь в подвздошные кости Принца негатива, спину марионетки выгнуло дугой. Фреш никогда не делился своей душой, точнее огрызком, что обладал. Вообще не думал, что кто-то мог бы пожелать его в таком смысле, поэтому не сильно интересовался подробностями, знал лишь в общих чертах сам механизм зарождения новой жизни. Эта оглушающая боль… Это нормально? Проморгавшись от слез, Фреш улыбнулся Найтмеру, и погладив изящные дуги белых ребер чуть подрагивающими пальцами, прохрипел:<br/>— Ты бесподобен! Хочу еще, Найт, давай, теперь я не стану валяться колодой! — в подтверждение собственных слов, Фреш резко двинул тазом навстречу, врываясь в тесную глубину лиловой магии, сразу взяв с места в карьер, тонкие пальцы сомкнулись на темной плоти, заставив Найтмера взвыть. Ноющая боль, пронизывающая все невеликое тельце паразита постепенно отступала. Видимо, так всегда бывает… Да пофиг, не столь уж большая плата за то, чтобы Кошмар Всея Мультивёрса был счастлив.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(А/С)<br/>- Чайник вскипел, тебе заварить чаю?<br/>- Не надо, я не чая хотел, а быстрорастворимой лапши.<br/>- А-а, ну это сам, я такое заваривать не умею...<br/>- Да я всегда на глаз лью.<br/>- На ГЛАЗ?<br/>- Да, на твой прекрасный серый глазик!<br/>- Ну, в какой-то культуре вареные рыбьи глаза это деликатес… <br/>- Тридцать три способа приготовить паразита! Вариант первый – полить соевым соусом с уксусом, и наблюдать, как сокращаются от натрия мышцы в щупальцах…<br/>- Фреш тебе что, танцующий кальмар?!<br/>- Вариант второй – посыпать паразита молотым перцем чили…<br/>- Сперму добавить по вкусу. Оголодавший ксенофил!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. День вместе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Обнимая поперек тела маленького Санса, прижимая к груди его белую спину, Даст тепло выдыхал в макушку Блуберри. Они нежились в кровати вместе, пыльный несколько дней назад попросил Блу не уходить с утра пораньше, краснея и заикаясь, пояснив, что хотел бы просыпаться вместе. И был в невероятно приподнятом настроении, что Берри внял его просьбе, даже Фантом, появлявшийся на этой неделе уже трижды, не испортил его. Едва слышно мурлыча от удовольствия, Даст потерся скулой о шероховатый свод белоснежного черепа.<br/>— Берри, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы сегодня не заморачиваться на кухне с завтраком? Хотя… По времени, скорее, с обедом.<br/>Открывать глазницы, оборачиваться и нарушать их гармонию, разомлевшему Берри было откровенно жаль, поэтому он просто заинтересованно замычал. Еда, конечно, должна была остаться со вчерашнего вечера, но на всех всё равно вряд ли хватит.<br/>— Я не против, но чем мы тогда будем питаться? — Блу пожал пальцами широкую ладонь, Даст едва ощутимо поглаживал рукой его грудину и ребра, было щекотно. — Или у тебя есть какие-то идеи?<br/>— Возможно, — голос Даста чуточку изменился, и крошка-монстр был готов биться о заклад, что пыльный улыбается во весь рот за его спиной! — Давай оденемся и проверим дельность моих идей?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Вауви!!! Это невероятно красиво! — маленький Санс во все глаза с восхищением наблюдал за медленно восходящим над океаном солнцем. Черный песок окрасился во все оттенки малинового, оранжевого и золотого, а в пенных волнах сверкали алмазами миллиарды искр: в ОушенТейл разгорался пожаром рассвет.<br/>     Дасту просто сказочно повезло, он и не ожидал, что получится подобное: просто хотел немного погулять по пляжу перед запланированным завтраком, подышать соленым воздухом, побросать плоские камешки в воду, может, если удастся, поглазеть на дельфинов… Но он не станет говорить Берри, что это — случайность, возможно, просто такой день, как их первое свидание и должен был быть наполнен своеобразным волшебством, как подарождество. Было здорово дарить такие впечатления кому-то! С громким смехом схватив возлюбленного за руку, Блу потянул его за собой к воде, Даст замешкался лишь на пару секунд, бросив на песок их толстовки, небольшую барсетку и стряхнув с ног тапочки, но перевозбужденный Блуберри, не в силах ждать, уже унесся навстречу соленым волнам с барашками пены.<br/>— Вода прохладная, но через часик можно будет поплавать, я думаю. — наблюдая за восторгами своей крошечной альтернативы, и невольно улыбаясь сам, Даст пошел за Берри по шуршащему песку, — Хочешь, научу тебя?<br/>Притормозивший в метре от линии прибоя крошка-Санс обернулся к пыльному, смущенно пожав плечами.<br/>— Может потом. Я просто хочу найти пару живых ракушек! Никогда их не видел! — быстро скинув сапожки, Блу зашёл в воду примерно по колено и только тогда сообразив, закатал штанины шорт почти под тазовые кости.<br/>— Ракушки? Ты имел ввиду устриц? — Даст замешкался на берегу, унося обувку Блу к их толстовкам, чтобы случайная волна не слизнула яркие сапожки в океан, там же снял с себя всю одежду. Раз Берри хотел моллюсков, то ему придется нырять в их поисках. — Или ты про гребешки? Здесь они водятся, но надо нырять.<br/>Берри что-то нащупал на дне, но разглядеть сквозь мутную пену интересующее он не мог, поэтому сосредоточенно выковыривал из песка что-то большое и шершавое:<br/>— Я не знаю как они называются… Любую из них? Я лишь пару раз видел их в книгах и всегда хотел пощупать.<br/>Бросив взгляд к морю, с улыбкой посмотрев, как кипящий энтузиазмом Блу копошится в воде, Даст потянулся к барсетке. Наконец подняв со дна камешек, маленький Санс разочарованно вздохнул. Один из бочков камешка был шершавый, и неприятно царапал кость. Повернувшись к берегу, Блу поднял взгляд на Даста, улыбаясь ему, и не успев зажмуриться от яркой вспышки, зафыркал. Вот уж кого нельзя было заподозрить в любви к фотографиям, так это пыльного скелета! Блу драматично прикрыл глаза ладонью, напоказ отпустив камешек, тот с громким бульком хлюпнулся в воду:<br/>— Всё! Я скомпрометирован! Меня поймали за нелегальным отловом круглых камешков для последующей перепродажи их ленивым скелетам как домашних питомцев!<br/>— Браконьер! — пряча технику в чехол, усмехнулся Даст. — Защитников камней на тебя нет!<br/>     Маленький Санс фыркнул, коротко рассмеявшись. Он не был против фотографий и теперь планировал позже попытаться сам пару раз подловить Даста, раз уж имеется такое сокровище, как фотоаппарат. Может быть, где-нибудь в гостиной, в кресле, за курением. Или даже в спальне после особо бурной деятельности… Берри неосознанно облизнулся и взгляд голубых овалов стал словно более хищным на несколько секунд, потом яркие звезды вновь вспыхнули в черных глазницах, он махнул рукой, подзывая любимого:<br/>— Так ты поможешь в поисках?<br/>     Раз Берри хотелось найти моллюска, то можно было бы поискать. Хотя, конечно, во время отлива было бы сподручнее. Поёжившись, пыльный Санс зашёл в воду; сквозь пенный прибой на черном песке разглядеть что-либо с поверхности не представлялось возможным, так что Даст шарил ногами по дну, чутко прислушиваясь к тактильным ощущениям.<br/>— Блу, сколько тебе лет? Я просто подумал, что это странно — ничего не знать друг о друге, при прочих сближающих обстоятельствах. Ни интересов, ни стремлений, ни планов… Расскажи о себе, и меня можешь о чем угодно спрашивать.<br/>Вопрос Даста заставил Берри замереть и, выпрямившись, задуматься. Они, и правда, крохи знали друг о друге, и по факту ничего, что касалось бы их прошлого. Глядя на медленно поднимающееся румяное солнышко, крошка-монстр упёр руки в таз, задумчиво заговорив.<br/>— Ну… Мне тридцать шесть, а тебе?<br/>Даст невесело усмехнулся, вспомнив, что Папайрус не упускал возможности обозвать его педофилом. Что ж, разбег в прожитых годах действительно был колоссальным…<br/>— Ты оставляешь впечатление о том, что ты моложе. Я думал, что я в 15 раз старше, но оказывается, плюс-минус в одиннадцать. К сожалению, из-за перезапусков, безумия, и сложности в определении времени в ХэвенТейл точного возраста я не знаю. Только то, что Кошмаром я лет на ~дцать дольше Хоррора, долго ломал голову, пытался восстановить хронологию событий, в конце концов, плюнул на это неблагодарное дело. Но по самым скромным прикидкам мне 390-400 лет.<br/>— Ого! По тебе не скажешь что ты уже такой, — прикрыв ладонью рот, малыш Санс тихо хихикнул. — Умудрённый жизнью! Хорошо сохранился! Хоррор-то выглядит старше!<br/>     С фырканьем Даст покачал головой. Очевидно, Берри не понял, что срок «бытия Кошмаром» не соответствует реальному возрасту. Хоррор был старше всех Кошмаров вместе взятых, просто попал в их теплую компанию третьим, после Даста. Во всех смыслах моложе был только Кросс. Наблюдая за замолчавшим пыльным, Блу, ласково улыбаясь, тихо, довольно урчал. Он, безусловно, выбрал самого лучшего монстра себе в партнёры и не важно, что у них такая, почти жуткая, разница в возрасте. В конце концов, Берри не помнил своих перезапусков, если они были. Инк с Дримом молчат как Минижел, а спрашивать Стретча… Блу не хотел, чтобы брат знал о его информированности о перезапусках. Да и не хотелось лишний раз напоминать ему о чём-то неприятном. Улыбка медленно сползла с лица маленького Санса. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что Папи простит его. Он, наверное, жутко волнуется. Недолго помолчав, Берри продолжил:<br/>— Хобби и интересов не имею, подрабатывал королевским часовым и охранял выход из руин несколько лет подряд. Планов, как таковых, тоже нет. Ещё до встречи с Инком и Дримом мечтал, что, когда окажусь на поверхности, открою свой ресторан, буду готовить вкусную и здоровую пищу для монстров и людей. Но, узнав, что скорее всего просто окажусь в кольце перезапусков, посвятил всего себя Папи и заботе о нём. М-м… Пожалуй, это всё.<br/>     «В кольце перезапусков»? Да, зная, что ожидать от извращенной фантазии Создателей, сложно оставаться оптимистом, веря в светлое будущее. Даст не слишком хорошо понял, почему его альтернатива работал часовым, в свое время пыльный метался по всему подземелью, чтобы свести концы с концами и заработать денег на еду и обучение брата. Но мало ли, как меняются подобные детали в молодых вселенных?<br/>— Человек рано или поздно уходит из мира, так что у тебя все впереди, в любом случае готовишь ты, действительно, потрясающе, хорошо, что скелеты не толстеют! — нашарив что-то на дне, Даст нагнулся, скрываясь с головой под воду, а вынырнув, протянул сине-фиолетовую, пятиконечную морскую звезду крошке-монстру. — А морские звёзды тебе интересны?<br/>В глазницах Блуберри вспыхнули золотые звезды, когда он кинулся к любимому, выходящему с глубины на мелководье:<br/>— Да! Я тоже читал о них! Какая она красивая, а можно её взять?!<br/>Протянув Блуберри звёздочку, Даст с улыбкой наблюдал за восторгами своей альтернативы. Наверное, ему действительно стоит понырять здесь, хоть кого-то он должен отыскать на дне? Любуясь морским обитателем, Берри с восхищением провел по каждому лучику кончиками фаланг, совершенно не следя за окружающим. Особо большая волна накатила на берег, пыльный едва успел подхватить пискнувшего от неожиданности Блу на руки, чтобы малыша не захлестнуло по пояс.<br/>— Может, разденешься? У нас ещё есть планы, и сухая одежда пришлась бы кстати.<br/>— Спасибо! И да, это хорошая мысль. — дождавшись, когда высоких волн не будет видно и быстро клюнув пыльного скелета в скулу, Блу выпрыгнул из его рук, направляясь к кучке их вещей, по пути стягивая с себя футболку.<br/>     Проводив взглядом Блуберри, Даст повернулся к океану. Солнце уже было достаточно высоко, чтобы освещать воду в глубине. Сформировав полное экто-тело, пыльный Санс сделал несколько шагов, и нырнул под волну. До коралловых рифов плыть было далеко, но и у берега под водой можно было отыскать что-нибудь занятное. Он каждый раз приходил на разные пляжи, так что здесь ему предстояло маленькое приключение — поиск интересного для Берри. Мелькнувший впереди силуэт привлек внимание монстра, вот это точно будет получше, чем устрица! Загребая руками воду, он поплыл вперед, чтобы успеть поймать морского обитателя. <br/>     Раздевшись, Блу повернулся к воде, собираясь спросить у Даста разрешение на то, чтобы сфотографировать морскую звёздочку, которую маленький скелет аккуратно держал в руках, но его возлюбленный куда-то пропал. Светлая душа болезненно сжалась от страха. Собравшийся было кинуться обратно к воде, Берри одёрнул себя: он чувствовал магию пыльного Санса, значит, тот был где-то неподалёку. Наверное, нырнул зачем-то. Маленький скелет вернулся ближе к линии прибоя и, усевшись на приятно прохладном песке, положив рядом морскую звезду, стал следить за яркими бликами на волнах в ожидании Даста. Ждать пришлось недолго, Берри даже не успел дорисовать сердечко на влажном песке, как, отфыркиваясь от воды, Даст вынырнул метрах в двадцати левее. Кряхтя и налегая всем телом он потащил что-то тяжелое из воды:<br/>— Блу, иди сюда, я тут кое кого тебе поймал!<br/>     Забыв про звёздочку, Блуберри кинулся к любимому, прорезая голыми костями воду, он не мог с расстояния разглядеть, кого именно держал пыльный скелет, но чем ближе подходил и чем лучше было видно большой панцирь, зажатый в серых пальцах, тем быстрее крошка-монстр пытался добраться до высокого Санса. Последние метры Берри почти бежал, разбрызгивая солёные капли по сторонам, едва сдерживая восторженный писк. Наконец, добравшись до Даста, Блу на секунду замер рядом, переводя взгляд сияющих огней с пыльного на черепаху, и, едва не прыгая от восторга, затараторил:<br/>— Это же морская черепаха, да?! А можно её погладить?!<br/>— Ага, гладь, гладь, — ухватив поудобнее за скользкий буро-зеленый панцирь пальцами, Даст волоком тянул ближе к мелководью пленную рептилию. — Я её сейчас на берег вытащу и даже сфотографирую с ней…<br/>     Все усилия стоили того, чтобы увидеть, как звезды сияют в глазницах Берри настолько ярко, что затмевают солнце! А ведь он еще кое что интересное нашел на дне, сейчас передохнет и сплавает снова… Блуберри как заворожённый следовал за пыльным скелетом и едва ощутимо поглаживал черепашку по крепкому коричневому панцирю.<br/>— Ты только морских животных любишь? Я как-то натыкался на песчаный таймлайн. Шаи-хулутов, конечно, не повстречал, зато какое-то время понаблюдал за феньками. — вытянув наконец упирающуюся черепаху на пляж, Даст сел на нее, чтобы не убежала в воду, наблюдая, как Блу воркует с пойманным созданием.<br/>— Мне любые животные нравятся! В подземелье с этим определённые сложности. Так что… Всегда было интересно. — усевшись на колени рядом с черепахой, Блуберри продолжил осторожно поглаживать её то по головке, то по ластам-лапкам.<br/>— Я помню, из животных у нас была только надоедливая собака. — задумчиво покивал Даст, — своенравное создание. В НайтмерХолле животных держать не получится, негатив уничтожил весь мир, флору и фауну во вселенной, конечно, прошло уже порядком времени с тех пор, но рисковать не стоит. Зато, если поискать, в ОушенТейл можно найти дельфинов, и приходить, подкармливать их, так будет лучше, чем притаскивать щенка или котенка в замок.<br/>Почувствовав, что черепаха перестала вырываться, Даст поднялся с панциря, немного постоял рядом, на случай, если придется ловить животное, а потом сходил за фотоаппаратом.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Вообще, по Хоррору не скажешь, но он талантливый краснодеревщик, все двери с резьбой в замке — его работа, как и кресло у меня в комнате. Эррор вяжет кукол, в замке есть огромная библиотека, которую я регулярно пополняю. — щурясь, Даст прикрывал глазницы от яркого солнца, фотосессия окончилась успешно, черепаха уплыла, морскую звезду тоже отпустили, торопиться было некуда и парочка развалилась на песке, греясь и отдыхая. Пыльный на спине, положив на перекрещенные предплечья череп, а Берри на боку, подперев голову рукой, задумчиво рисуя пальчиком загогулины на упругом животе Даста.<br/>— Эррор вяжет? — прикрывая ладонью рот, захихикал Блу. — Никогда бы не подумал!<br/>— Представь себе! — прикосновения к магии были приятны, посылали будоражащие искры по серым костям, что было не совсем запланировано. — Вообще, у него классно получается. Очень похожие игрушки, по большей части Сансов и других монстров, но один раз я его застукал за тем, что он вязал рыжего полосатого котенка, на мой взгляд выглядело очень мило! Я схавался по-тихому, а Киллер, дурная голова, прокомментировал это в своей извечной манере. Он, на мой взгляд, умеет отлично делать три вещи: язвить, бесить, и бегать. Хотя, я думаю, если бы Килл не умел быстро бегать, то давно помер бы, первые два пункта ведь никто не отменял, правда?<br/>Блу громко, заливисто рассмеялся. Ну, то, что Киллер умел язвить и бесить, была правда, а вот умел ли тот бегать маленький Санс еще не выяснил, от него убийца так и не успел тогда убежать.<br/>— Не могу этого отрицать. Даже за то короткое время что я его знаю, Киллер слишком много болтает.<br/>— Не могу согласиться! При тебе он вообще молчит как Минижел, и мне даже не признался, что ты такого сделал в то первое утро! А Хоррор загадочно улыбается, подмигивает и тоже молчит. Заколдовал ты их, что ли? Хотя на кухне ты и впрямь волшебник! — повинуясь порыву, Даст привстал на локте, дотягиваясь до Блуберри, нежно коснулся зубами белой скулы в поцелуе, залившись румянцем, крошка-Санс от смущения даже отвел взгляд в сторону.<br/>— Никакой я не волшебник, есть много поваров, кто готовит гораздо вкуснее меня.<br/>— Если и есть, я их не знаю, — по доброму усмехнулся пыльный, поддев пальцем очаровательную носовую косточку Берри, продолжая, — в общем, ты тоже можешь реализовать себя в творчестве, мало ли разнообразных хобби на свете? Мы можем пройтись по каким-нибудь магазинчикам сегодня, приобрести то, что тебе приглянется. Что ты на это скажешь?<br/>— Ну, я не знаю, что мне было бы интересно. — с неуверенной улыбкой Блу поднял взгляд на Даста, — Но я не против что-нибудь посмотреть!<br/>— Отлично, а теперь пойдем, покажу, что я нашел, пока ловил Тортиллу, может, заодно и устриц тебе найдем. Ты кстати в курсе, что их есть можно?<br/>— Что-то подобное я читал, но мне больше интересно просто на них в живую посмотреть. Ну и, — Берри тихо фыркнул и, смущённо почесав носовую кость, продолжил, — Найти жемчужин…<br/>— Найдем. Не сейчас, так в следующий раз. — поднявшись на ноги, Даст потянулся, прохрустывая позвоночник, и протянул руку Блу, помогая тому встать с песка. Светлая душа за тоненькими ребрышками радостно застучала — это случайное обещание «в следующий раз» было таким прекрасным! Просто невероятным! Цепляясь пальчиками за широкую, теплую ладонь возлюбленного, Блуберри смело шагнул в воду.</p>
<p>     Поднырнув под волну, Даст завис на месте, ожидая, пока Берри, не пожелавший пока что учиться плавать, уцепится за его шею и устроится на спине. Так пыльный еще ни с кем не плавал, было несколько неудобно, но хоть регулярно всплывать за воздухом не было нужды. Бултыхая ногами и загребая воду руками, Даст поплыл вниз, к саргассовым водорослям, где он заметил кое-что интересное. Десятки, сотни разноцветных морских коньков плавали и прятались в этом водорослевом лесу, но совершенно не боясь двух монстров, подплывали ближе, позволяя себя рассмотреть.<br/>— Вот, их я хотел показать — с фырканьем улыбнулся Даст, выпустив из носового отверстия облачко воздуха: желто полосатый конек попытался зацепиться хвостом за его левую глазницу.<br/>     Держась одной рукой за шею пыльного Санса, Блу протянул вторую к странным морским существам, заворожённо наблюдая за тем, как двое из них цепляются гибкими хвостиками за кости пальцев и лучевую, как быстро-быстро, словно моторчик, трепещут маленькие плавнички. Берри досадливо булькнул. Он никак не мог вспомнить, как они назывались, а ведь совершенно точно и про них что-то читал!<br/>— Это… Прости, я никак не могу вспомнить их название. — маленький монстр осторожно поддел пальцем хвостик того, что пытался держаться за глазницу Даста, посмеиваясь над тем, что крошечное существо тут же уцепилось за его пальцы.<br/>— Это морские коньки, Берри. Не поверишь, но это рыбки, а не животные, хотя вид у них весьма экзотичен. И они съедобны, как ни странно, хотя я не отношусь к числу гурманов, мечтающих их попробовать, они живые мне больше нравятся.<br/>Крепче прижимаясь к спине Даста, Берри тихо заурчал, наблюдая за удивительной морской жизнью.<br/>— Мне они тоже больше живыми нравятся.<br/>Они пробыли на дне с четверть часа, Берри рассматривал рыбок, сидя по турецки на плоском камне, а Даст плавал в некотором отдалении, пытаясь отыскать устриц или еще что-нибудь интересное. До слуха пыльного донесся знакомый шум, и он поспешил вернуться к Блу:<br/>— Нам надо наверх!<br/>— Что-то случилось? — торопливость пыльного взволновала Блуберри, он всплеснул руками, стряхивая с костей всех коньков, спеша устроиться за спиной серокостного Санса.<br/>— Ничего не случилось, но держись. — оттолкнувшись от дна, Даст заработал ногами, поднимаясь вверх, но не доплыв несколько метров до поверхности, остановился, озираясь по сторонам. Он же не мог ошибиться, впрочем, сквозь толщу воды их можно и не увидеть, хотя… — Вон, смотри! Это синие киты, далеко правда, до них не доплыть.<br/>Скрадываемые расстоянием и водой, медленно, грациозно двигались темные силуэты огромных животных, до слуха монстров донесся приглушенный свист и стрекот. Не сразу поняв, чего хотел возлюбленный, Блу тем не менее посмотрел туда, куда указывал Даст и замер, заворожённо наблюдая за величественными созданиями. Звуки, что доносились до них, были невероятны, словно протяжная, немного грустная мелодия, проходящая прямо сквозь них, закрой глазницы — и почувствуешь звук всеми косточками, будто сама вода пела. Сильнее прижавшись к тёплой спине возлюбленного, Блу потёрся носовой костью о тёмно-фиолетовую магию плеча.<br/>— Спасибо, Даст… Мне очень нравится начало сегодняшнего дня!<br/>— Надеюсь, продолжение будет не хуже.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Мда, после жаркого ОушенТейл в Сноудине как-то непривычно холодно, бр-р. Надо было сначала сюда заглянуть, а потом на пляж, греться, черт, с меня песок сыпется… Если ты что-то скажешь про мой возраст, Блу, я обижусь!<br/>Тихо посмеиваясь в кулак, Берри наблюдал за почти подпрыгивающим, в тщетных попытках вытрясти песок из тапочек, Дастом. Вся остальная их одежда была тщательно почищена перед одеванием, но с обувью это не прокатило. У него у самого поскрипывали песчинки в сапогах, но сейчас об этом Блу не скажет. Пусть пыльный Санс пока будет единственным с кого "сыпется песок".<br/>— Мвех. Ну, это ты сказал, не я! — толкнув пыльного в бок, и мужественно пытаясь не заржать в голос, Берри первым побежал по тропинке в городок. Галопом промчавшись от портала до какой-то кафешки, Сансы ввалились в заведение, устроив небольшой переполох, хотя, собственно, буянить и не собирались. Робеющий официант проводил их до стола, дрожащими руками выдал меню и испарился, Даст лишь фыркнул ему вслед, усаживаясь на диванчик. Сидя напротив пыльного и просматривая предложенное меню, Блу периодически поглядывал на любимого, счастливо улыбаясь.<br/>— Мда, одни сласти… Хотя нет, салаты есть, х-м, — листая плотные страницы, Даст пытался вникнуть в содержание текста. — Нашел себе что-то интересное, Блу?<br/>— Да я сладости тоже не очень люблю. — пожал плечами Берри, — Инк меня в своё время ими перекормил, постоянно таскал что-нибудь из ШокоТейл и КэндиТейл.<br/>Так, кажется, ШокоТейл Дасту придется вычеркнуть из списка посещений на сегодня. В очередной раз подняв взгляд на пыльного, Блу успел заметить, как тот чуть сморщился и потер висок пальцами, словно пытаясь унять головную боль.<br/>— Даст? Что-то случилось? Голова болит? — обеспокоено нахмурился крошка Санс.<br/>— Не обращай внимания, Берри, все в порядке. — Даст ободряюще улыбнулся скелетику, снова уткнувшись взглядом в меню. По птичьи склонив голову к плечу, Блу какое то время всматривался в лицо, почему-то хмурящегося монстра.<br/>— Если ты уверен что всё в порядке… <br/>Даст торопливо покивал и, захлопнув папку, перевел тему разговора в другое русло:<br/>— Может, пока просто возьмем напитки и побеседуем?<br/>Вернув взгляд к меню, маленький Санс тяжело вздохнул, быстро пробежавшись по скромному списку напитков. Кофе и чай отпадали сразу, значит оставались молочные коктейли или морс.<br/>— М-м… Наверное, я буду ванильный коктейль. Главное чтобы он не был приторно сладким.<br/>Даст оглянулся в поисках официантов, но таковых не нашлось, и вообще большинство столиков, занятых до этого, опустело. Вечно с этими слабыми монстрами всё не слава Создателю, Пустота их подери. Если испортят этот день с самого утра, Даст за себя не отвечает! Повернувшись к Блу, встретившись с ним взглядом, серокостный монстр словно бы успокоился, и ободряюще улыбнувшись, продолжил разговор, прерванный еще на пляже:<br/>— Ты мог бы мне сказать, интересуют ли тебя книги, возможно, какие-то определенные жанры, если подобного в библиотеке нет, мы зайдем и возьмем, что скажешь? Книг рецептов, к примеру, в замке точно нет.<br/>— Мне было бы интересно поискать новые рецептики. — взгляд Блу вспыхнул звездами, он восторженно улыбнулся возлюбленному. — Может, я попробовал бы выписать отдельно некоторые, особо любопытные.<br/>— Не совсем понял, зачем что-то выписывать? Можно ведь просто заложить закладку в книжку, а потом снять с полки и поискать нужное. Я попрошу Хоррора сделать на кухне полочку специально для кулинарных книг, даже на третий этаж в библиотеку бегать не придется! — Даст снова обернулся, отыскивая глазами хоть какой-нибудь персонал. Раздражение поднималось в его груди, и скрипач из квинтета, выступавшего в качестве живой музыки, очевидно, имел самые слабые нервы, потому что, пересекшись с ним взглядом, сфальшивил просто безбожно, заставив пыльного дернуться и глухо зарычать, зыркнув в сторону небольшой сцены.<br/>— Искать по собственным записям немного проще, — видя нервное раздражение Даста, Берри осторожно взял серокостные ладони в свои, нежно поглаживая их кончиками фаланг больших пальцев, в стремлении успокоить любимого. — Всё в одном месте, нет необходимости искать нужную книгу и закладку. Да я привык ориентироваться по собственным записям.<br/>— Значит, купим тебе тетрадь, или блокнот, но ведь сейчас у тебя нет тетради с записями из твоего мира? А ты и без нее отлично готовишь! — пытаясь отвлечься от негативных эмоций, Даст пожал тоненькие пальчики.<br/>— Ну, у меня не было возможности сходить домой за заметками, когда мы познакомились. — с тихим фырканьем смущённо потупился Берри. Не было времени - это не то слово! — В принципе, это не страшно, но готовить приходится по памяти, и очень часто импровизируя.<br/>— У тебя получаются вкусные импровизации, так что не тушуйся. — снова дернувшись, словно его ударили, пыльный с трудом сдерживаясь, зыркнул на музыкантов.<br/>— Спасибо. Я очень стараюсь, — шутливо поклонился крошка-монстр. Обратив внимание как Даст снова тихо рычит в сторону сцены, Блу чуть пожал руки пыльного скелета, привлекая его внимание к себе. — Тебе не нравится живая музыка? Мы можем поискать другое место, я не буду против.<br/>Мотнув головой на вопрос Блу, Даст прошептал:<br/>— Не в этом дело, — скрипач дернулся, мазнул смычком по струнам ближе к грифу, заставив застонать инструмент. Сморщившись, пыльный Санс снова дернулся и, повысив голос, рявкнул на музыкантов, — Да вы издеваетесь что ли?!<br/>Квинтет смолк, дав возможность Дасту чуть успокоенно выдохнуть, вновь повернувшись к едва слышно урчащему Берри:<br/>— Я не ненавижу живую музыку. Просто фальшивят безбожно, аж голова разболелась…<br/>— Разве фальшивят? — Блуберри заинтересованно склонил голову набок. — Я не замечаю. А ты хорошо разбираешься в музыке?<br/>С усталым вздохом прикрыв глазницы, Даст пожал плечами:<br/>— В классическом смысле — нет. Но когда-то неплохо играл на тромбоне, а еще меня Гриллби учил играть на фортепьяно. У нас в замке есть рояль, так что я изредка музицирую под настроение, но своего ничего придумать не могу, только услышанное где-то смогу повторить. Кто у нас талантливый музыкант в замке, так это Найтмер, он так играет на скрипке, что закачаешься, но это страшная-страшная тайна. — Даст прижал палец к губам, сделав зверское выражение лица, от чего Блу едва не задохнулся, пытаясь сдержать смех. Пыльный же неодобрительно зыркнул на местного скрипача. — Этому облезлому коту подобное музицирование и не снилось, Найтмер бы его на месте удавил за то, как терзает инструмент.<br/>     Когда Даст сказал, что умеет играть на рояле, в глазницах Блуберри засияли золотисто-голубые звёздочки, он подался вперёд, едва сдерживая себя от того чтобы не перепрыгнуть через стол, ближе к любимому. Всегда восхищаясь теми, кто умел играть на музыкальных инструментах, Блу никогда не имел достаточно денег и времени на то, чтобы чему-то подобному научиться, оставалось только слушать других. Несколько смущённо улыбаясь, Берри тихо прошептал:<br/>— А ты мог бы… Сыграть что-нибудь для меня?<br/>     Открыв было рот, чтобы отказаться, предложить помузицировать как-нибудь потом, дома, Даст не смог выдавить из себя слова отрицания. Блу так смотрел ему в глаза, и прошептал свою просьбу с таким затаенным ожиданием волшебства, что пыльный лишь вздохнул, поцеловав тоненькие пальчики Берри, поднимаясь из-за стола.<br/>     Даст не имел понятия, что за выражение лица у него было, но очевидно, не предвещающее ничего хорошего, поскольку весь квинтет поторопился испариться. Сев за старое, видавшее виды фортепьяно, пыльный Санс сформировал на пальцах из магии подушечки и для начала проверил звук, переживая, что сам инструмент мог быть расстроен. Но фортепьяно его не подвело, звук был чистый, так что жаловаться не пришлось бы. Бросив взгляд на Блуберри, Даст на секунду задумался, а что же ему сыграть? Обычно он играл что-то грустное, но сейчас не тот момент, чтобы через музыку показать, как может плакать одинокая душа. Значит, мажорное? Ну, он только будет надеяться, что память его не подведет ровно посередине. Так, как там было? Кажется, фа первой, ля мажор, ре мажор, до второй…<br/>     Сперва нервничая, Даст постепенно расслаблялся, отвлекался от окружающего, не сбиваясь, он играл все, что мог вспомнить: два не особо популярных произведения Билла Конти, что подходили случаю и настроению, потом заиграл нечто легкомысленное и жизнерадостное, не зная названия, но оно не было так уж важно. Уже собравшись было закончить на мажорной ноте музицирование, пыльный на секунду замялся. В его памяти всплыла не такая уж жизнерадостная и воодушевляющая музыка, скорее нежная, ласковая, примерно такая, каким был взгляд Берри, каждый раз, когда Даст ловил его на себе. Слушая красивую музыку, которую играл Даст, Берри почти что растекался по столу, оперевшись подбородком на сцепленные в замок руки, а светлую душу в его груди щемило от нежности и любви к серокостному Сансу. Блуберри очень сильно жалел что не мог так же красиво играть или, может, петь: при всем желании он не мог составить дуэт с возлюбленным, это было так несправедливо!<br/>     Едва дослушав до конца, Блу подскочил с места и молнией пронёсся до Даста, со всего маху прижался к нему, крепко обняв, он терся носовой костью о широкую грудь.<br/>— Это было прекрасно! — подняв на любимого сияющие в глазницах золотисто-голубые сердечки, маленький Санс заворковал. — Мне очень, очень, очень-очень-очень-<strong>очень</strong> понравилось! Так люблю тебя, Даст! Спасибо, что сыграл мне!<br/>Пыльный смутился. Ему, конечно, говорили, что он неплохо играет, но слышать такие восторги, пусть даже и от влюбленного в него монстра… Было в новинку.<br/>— Не за что, — он погладил свою альтернативу по голове, до Даста только что дошло, что он сам открыто, счастливо улыбается, ему так хорошо сейчас! Пыльный решил, что, раз Блу настолько понравилось его музицирование, то и в замке, на настоящем рояле можно сыграть, и не один раз: он хранил в памяти астрономическое количество произведений. — Пойдем отсюда! Раз нас здесь кормить не желают, то в АзияТейл заглянем, там даже Киллера не боятся обслуживать!<br/>Блу улыбнулся и мурлыкнув, сильнее прижался к Дасту, обвивая его руку своими, переплетая с ним пальцы.<br/>— Конечно! Если есть вселенная, которая способна терпеть Киллера, то мне уже интересно на неё посмотреть!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Кажется, мы с тобой всю пленку отщёлкали. — откусив половину зажаренного на шпажке кальмара, Даст со вздохом повертел в руках фотоаппарат. — Объявляется технический перерыв, надо заглянуть в какую-нибудь вселенную, проявить снимки. Или ты устал? Если устал, тогда это не к спеху.<br/>     Они отдыхали на лавке в каком-то парке под багряными кронами клёнов, Даст уплетал купленный ранее перекус, а Берри растянулся на деревянной сидушке, уложив голову на колени пыльному. Серокостному Сансу даже пришлось создать полное экто-тело, считая, что нет никакой радости тренькать черепушкой по жестким бедренным костям. Берри с ним не согласился, но промолчал, сказать по правде, он был бы не против полежать и просто на костях, но кто он такой, чтоб отказываться от искренней заботы Дасти! Вот именно — никто, поэтому Блу нежился на тёплых бёдрах, наслаждаясь тишиной парка. Осень в этом мире завораживала, все оттенки желтого, алого, фиолетового и зеленого сплелись здесь, а как упоительно шуршала листва под ногами! Такого великолепия в подземном таймлайне Даст не припоминал. Все-таки не зря монстры всех вселенных рвались на поверхность! Ни Дасту ни Берри не пришло в голову засекать, сколько они ходили и бродили по этому парку, наверное, долго, они успели несколько раз купить перекус, забить память фотоаппарата, полюбоваться на аутентичную архитектуру и спустить горсть голды на обычный хлеб — Берри понравилось кормить разноцветных карпов и ярких уток в пруду.<br/>— Не устал. — наконец, Блуберри сообразил, что молчит слишком долго, — просто ты такой тёплый и мне всегда приятно лежать рядом. Я не против сходить ещё куда-нибудь.<br/>Открыв неизвестно когда закрытые глазницы, Берри встретился голубыми глазами с разноцветными. Приподняв руку, он смог достать только до выглядывающих из выреза свитера серых ключиц, но даже это было хорошо: можно было их нежно погладить!<br/>     Даст усмехнулся, оглядываясь по сторонам, смущаясь встречаться взглядом с Блу. Сколько уже прошло времени? В замке Найтмера не вели календарь, но по ощущениям шла третья неделя… За какие-то считанные дни он так привязался к крошке-Сансу… Он даже, смешно сказать, начал планировать будущее! Иначе как пояснить то, что Дасту пришло в голову привести Берри сюда через полгода, когда в этой вселенной весна будет в разгаре — полюбоваться на цветение глициний? Вздохнув, пыльный забросил шпажку в урну:<br/>— Пойдем, поищем, где можно проявить пленку.</p>
<p>     В городской таймлайн они попали с третьего раза, прямо в центр шумного мегаполиса, где была просто прорва народу. Монстры и люди здесь обитали в таком невообразимом количестве, что даже Даст был под впечатлением, а Блу, не будучи готов морально к такому потрясению, неосознанно прижался к руке Даста сильнее и широко раскрытыми глазницами наблюдал за мельтешением сотен людей и монстров. Кажется, те даже не заметили что они с высоким скелетом просто из неоткуда появились. Это было непривычно, и странно, и что-то задевало глубоко в душе Блу. Ему не нравилось быть здесь, в центре шумной улицы, слишком просто что-то сделать и никто не заметит. Или не захочет замечать… Крепче сжав руку Даста, едва сдерживая боевую магию, Берри поднял взгляд на пыльного.<br/>— Идём?<br/>— Идём. — ободряюще улыбнувшись Блу, Даст повел его по улице, стараясь не обращать внимания на шарахающихся с их пути монстров и осматриваясь по сторонам. Он искал торговый центр, аналог его во ФлаверФелл вселенной, или просто магазинчик, ему было все равно. Спустя минут десять блужданий, что-то такое нашлось: зеленая вывеска и небольшой порожек вели в просторный светлый магазин, за своеобразной стойкой улыбался молодой парень. Даст облегченно вздохнул — люди не чувствовали уровень LOVE, так что они просто клиенты, а не «<strong>караул, спасайся кто может</strong>». Берри тоже смог успокоиться только в магазине, теперь он мог с уверенностью утверждать, что в городах ему жить не нравиться!<br/>— День добрый, не могли бы вы проявить фотографии нам? — Даст положил на стойку чехол с фотоаппаратом.<br/>     Поняв, что пыльный будет какое-то время занят, маленький скелет стал внимательно осматриваться по сторонам, но стоя на одном месте все любопытное рассмотреть не получалось. Едва пожав длинные серые пальцы, словно предупреждая "я буду рядом" Берри приблизился к стеллажу с различными фотоальбомами. Их было здесь великое множество, размером с книгу и огромные, едва помещающиеся на коленях, с бумажными страницами, и с дешевыми прозрачными «кармашками», на тридцать снимков и на несколько сотен. Но однотипные картонные обложки были чересчур яркими, кричащими, Дасту такие не понравятся, Блу уже понимал многое о своем возлюбленном. С разочарованным видом он вернулся к Дасту, который как раз рассчитывался за срочную печать.<br/>— Меня тут спрашивают, какой формат снимков нам удобен. — пыльный повернулся к Берри, благодушно улыбаясь, кажется, он был в отличном настроении! — Присмотрел какой-нибудь альбом?<br/>— Нет, — чуть смущенно пожал плечами Блу, улыбаясь возлюбленному в ответ, — слишком яркие, а я хочу такой, чтобы нравился нам обоим! И я не имею понятия, что такое формат?<br/>— Вот, — доброжелательный парень в фирменной футболке махнул рукой за спину, где на стенде были наглядно показаны возможные форматы снимков в натуральную величину. — Кстати, вы могли бы сами сделать себе фотоальбом, если пожелаете. Это кропотливая работа, но весьма увлекательная! В этом случае вы сможете подписать какие-то важные даты на полях страниц, обычно, такие делают для детей или на свадьбы.<br/>С интересом осматривающий возможные форматы фотографий, Берри улыбнулся. Ему понравилась идея сделать их с Дастом первый фотоальбом своими собственными руками!<br/>— Тогда стандартные размеры для фотоальбомов, пожалуйста, и там есть одна, с океаном. Можно ее сделать большую? — показав консультанту длинный, широкий панорамный формат, Блу повернулся к пыльному скелету:<br/>— Ты не против, если мы ее повесим в гостиной, над камином?<br/>Наблюдающий за беседой Даст пожал плечами, усмехаясь:<br/>— Ничего не имею против, но просить Хоррора вколачивать в каменную стену гвоздь будешь сам.<br/>Вернув возлюбленному лукавую усмешку, Блу несколько самодовольно заявил:<br/>— Я сам смогу заколотить! — вздохнув, крошка-Санс потупился, едва слышно буркнув, — Если ты поможешь мне до туда достать…<br/>— Разберемся! — проворчал сдерживающий смех Даст и, поворачиваясь к терпеливому продавцу, продолжил: — а где для изготовления фотоальбомов искать принадлежности?<br/>Пыльный здраво предположил, что имеет все шансы не найти снова дорогу в эту вселенную, по крайней мере, конкретно в этот город, и если уж надо закупиться, то стоило сделать это сразу, в любом случае, средства это позволяли.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Поведай ей всю преданность, весь пыл моей любви. Рассказывать о страсти и томленье, пристало больше юности твоей, чем строгому, внушительному старцу. — Даст валялся на кровати и читал вслух книгу.<br/>     Они вернулись в замок с полчаса назад, увешанные пакетами с какими-то непонятными для Даста покупками, но совершенно необходимыми для изготовления фотоальбома. И пока Блу разбирал свои приобретения, попросил пыльного что-нибудь почитать вслух. Пожав плечами, Кошмар выбрал одну из своих любимых пьес, правда, читая, он между строк видел какой-то <strong>жирный</strong> подтекст — они только сегодня выяснили сколько друг другу лет, и в книге — тоже самое…<br/>     Отвлёкшись от раскладывания вещей по ящикам письменного стола, который до сего дня неприкаянным стоял у окна в спальне, Блу изумленно повернулся к Дасту. Можно было бы решить что пыльный Санс специально выбрал эту книгу, но… Это звучало жутко натянуто, и то странное выражение лица возлюбленного свидетельствовало против подобного предположения. Кажется, тот сам сейчас это совпадение чувствовал. Усмехнувшись, Блу вернулся к раскладыванию покупок:<br/>— Мой герцог не желает чего-нибудь перекусить?<br/>— Ты издеваешься? — вздернув бровь, Даст иронично посмотрел поверх книжки на Блуберри, но выразительный взгляд пропал втуне, крошка Санс по пояс закопался в пакет, — мы же ели недавно, хотя от бокала вина я бы не отказался, но да фиг с ним. Читаю дальше?<br/>— Читай!<br/>— Она в мои глаза так неотрывно, пристально смотрела, что спотыкаться стал её язык и не вязались меж собою фразы… Сомнений нет: она в меня влюбилась…<br/>Голос Даста размеренно журчал, кажется, ему нравилось читать вслух, но постепенно пыльный делал небольшие паузы в тексте, и в конце концов книга опустилась на мерно вздымающуюся грудь: Санс уснул.<br/>     Отвлекшись от раскладывания покупок и обернувшись к возлюбленному, Берри расплылся в улыбке. На цыпочках прошелестев по спальне, он деликатно вытянул из длинных серых пальцев книгу, потихоньку положив ее на пол рядом с кроватью, и присел рядом, ласково погладив сероватые скулы и лоб. Перевернутое сердечко в груди затапливала ревностная любовь и нежность, хотелось беспричинно радовать, защищать, как можно чаще дарить повод для улыбок. Тихо заурчав, крошка-монстр осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, подлез под расслабленную руку Даста, подтянул повыше покрывало, укрывая их обоих, и уткнулся носовой костью в серую грудь. Прикрыв глазницы, Берри на грани слышимости зашептал:<br/>— Так люблю тебя, Даст… Спокойной ночи.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Если вы заметили, в нескольких главах до этого упоминалось, что Сансы дышат, задыхаются, им не хватает воздуха и прочее, и прочее. А здесь Даст и Берри нырнули и им норм. Технически, скелетным монстрам реально не нужен воздух для существования, лишь изредка возникает фантомное ощущение удушья. Если бы в текст с сексуальной близостью не попали эти детали – ничего бы не изменилось толком. Считайте это моим особенным бзиком, как и с цветом магии, которую я поменял у некоторых персонажей. <br/>Те мелодии, что играл Даст можно найти по этим ссылкам:<br/>https://theost.ru/1999/the_thomas_crown_affair.html &lt; под номерами "5" и "6";<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2MbKkSs43U<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fod68qTCnE <br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qD2w4vgJoWk <br/>Еще у двух я не знаю названия, тыщу лет на ноуте у меня болтаются. Если интересно - пишите в личку, скину. Кто блеснет эрудицией и скажет, какая любимая пьеса у Даста? Только, чур, не читерить и не спрашивать у всезнающего интернета!<br/>(Автор)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Сокровенное</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Когда Фреш завуалировано высказался «у меня несколько не прибрано», Найтмер ожидал увидеть пару грязных кружек в раковине, ну, может, валяющуюся куртку в гостиной… Но дом Санса во ФрешТейл выглядел как склад человека с синдромом патологического накопительства: везде стояли какие-то тумбочки, стопки книг, пустые пивные банки, на полу валялось как минимум десять кед, и ни одного парного. Старый граммофон был завален сверху пыльными конвертами пластинок, хотя, они были везде, и на полу, и на журнальном столике стопочка приткнулась. Древний ламповый телевизор венчали пизанские башни видеокассет, а на кухне не было видно стола под разного рода хламом. В спальне творился такой же бедлам, но сумрак хотя бы скрадывал размах беспорядка. Фреш задержался в комнате, а Найтмер, спустившись на первый этаж, так и стоял посреди гостиной, кутаясь в импровизированную тогу из лоскутного покрывала и переминался с ноги на ногу: на диван сесть было невозможно, он был завален каким-то тряпьем, а венчала его пыльная не то мандолина, не то укулеле со странным трехгранным корпусом.<br/>— Я не особо гостеприимный хозяин, у меня нет ничего кроме чая и овсяных печенек. — не озаботившись одеждой, Фреш прошел мимо Повелителя Кошмаров на кухню, широким взмахом руки смел со стола на пол разнообразный хлам, предложив гостю занять место в обшарпанном кресле. — Ты любишь овсяные печенья, Найт? Вообще, я мог бы сбегать за чем-нибудь в иную вселенную, если хочешь.<br/>— Печенья и чая будет достаточно, спасибо. — Найтмеру был жутко непривычен подобный беспорядок, он сам всегда старался держать собственные комнаты в чистоте, хотя, не сказать, чтоб он за последние сотни лет обзавелся большим количеством личного имущества. Весь замок, конечно, было невозможно вымыть одному и то тут, то там скапливалась пыль. Иногда в астрономических количествах, заставляя задуматься, какой же монстр рассыпался в прах в этом углу, заблудившись в замке и околев с голоду. И когда на кухне появлялись горы грязной посуды или коробки от еды на вынос в просто колоссальном объеме, всегда было достаточно одного раздражённого взгляда Принца негатива, чтобы на следующий день мусор пропадал, а посуда была вымыта… Сейчас же Найтмер чувствовал себя жутко некомфортно из-за того, что оказался в чужом доме, пусть и с приглашения хозяина, так ещё и в доме был… свинарник. С усталым вздохом осторожно устроившись в предложенном кресле, темный близнец наблюдал как Фреш в поисках чего-то мечется по кухне, распахивая шкафы и изредка уворачиваясь от падающих на него оттуда вещей.<br/>— Отлично! — включив чайник, Ужас Девяностых, наконец, выкопал из глубин застекленной полки пару серебряных подстаканников, покрытых черной патиной, а в посудном шкафу отыскалась пара чистых (удивительно!) стаканов. Печенье нашлось в сундуке под тумбой, на которой расположился огромных размеров террариум, заполненный лиловой массой паразитов. Разлив чай, Фреш протянул один из стаканов озадаченному Найтмеру, оседлав шаткий табурет рядом. Повелитель Кошмаров с интересом разглядывал странные ободки с ручкой, медленно вертя свой в руках, чтобы увидеть весь узор на бочках.<br/>— Прости за беспорядок! Ко мне гости не заглядывают, а мне и так неплохо. — подперев подбородок ладонью, Фреш поскреб свой почерневший подстаканник пальцем. — М-да, почищенные они выглядят эффектней! Но терпения не хватает зубной щеткой их методично колупать…<br/>Хмыкнув, Принц негатива поднял взгляд на Фреша, улыбаясь ему:<br/>— Хоть я и не люблю беспорядок, мне к нему не привыкать. В конце концов, все Кошмары раньше были оригинальными Сансами… Можешь себе представить что иногда они устраивают в замке?<br/>     Фреш мог, вполне! Хохотнув, он отхлебнул остывающий напиток, пока Найтмер пристально рассматривал его террариум с паразитами.<br/>— Это же дом Санса, верно? — Ужас девяностых утвердительно кивнул, и Найтмер продолжил, — тогда где Папайрус? Обычно же он прибирается в доме.<br/>— М-м… — стушевавшись, паразит вильнул взглядом в сторону, неловко пожал плечами, щупальца, видные в глазницах, дернулись, выдавая нервозное состояние, — он не живет со мной. Не смог привыкнуть… К жизни с убийцей его старшего брата.<br/>Фреш вздохнул, уже прошло много-много лет, а он до сих пор помнит то обвинение в глазах Папайруса…<br/>— Он где-то в ОмегаТаймлайн живет. Я заразил всех в своей вселенной кроме Папса. Видишь ли, Санс, — бросив взгляд на Найтмера, Фреш постучал пальцем по черепу для наглядности, — пока еще был жив, пока была жива его душа, умолял меня не красть у Папайруса, тогда еще сопливого восемнадцатилетнего мальчишки, будущее. По сути, мы с Сансом заключили контракт, что, пока я не умру, могу использовать его тело, а в обмен я не заражаю его младшего брата и стараюсь быть достойной заменой Сансу. Но из-за длительного заражения его душа погибла, тело цело лишь потому, что я все еще в нем, поддерживаю циркуляцию магии в теле и «жизнь». Санс был сильным, он что то около трех лет продержался, но когда его душа погибла, Папс вышел из себя, едва не свел счеты с жизнью, проклинал меня… Так что я его отдал в заботливые ручки Корицы. Она со мной не связывалась, значит с ним все в порядке. Ну насколько может быть в порядке монстр, разом потерявший и дом, и брата, и мечты о светлом будущем.<br/>     Слушая рассказ паразита, Найтмер сидел соляным столпом. Это было откровением, и перед кем он открыл сердце? Перед ним? Темное яблочко кольнула боль: соулмейту было плохо, когда он вспоминал о рассказанном.<br/>— Прости, я не хотел напоминать. — Кошмар неуверенно потянулся к рукам Фреша, осторожно погладил расслабленную кисть, лежащую на столе.<br/>— Не страшно, правда, — горько усмехнулся Фреш — Я паразит, и за свою долгую жизнь уже привык, что меня ненавидят.<br/>     Отодвинув в сторону стакан, чтоб случайно не опрокинуть, Ужас Девяностых поймал руками тонкие пальцы, укрывая в ладонях изящную кисть. Найтмер едва заметно покраснел, его тёмная душа радостно билась, ощущая близость соулмейта, и словно согревала белые рёбра изнутри, он осторожно пошевелил пальцами в нежных «объятьях» Фреша, наслаждаясь теплом и своеобразной лаской. Повелитель Кошмаров не понаслышке знал, какого это, когда тебя все боятся и ненавидят. Даже в том, что их обоих ненавидят, за сам факт их существования они были похожи.<br/>     Погруженный в размышления, Фреш перебирал пальцами тонкие фаланги, с шелестом поглаживал пястные кости, скользил кончиком пальца, пересчитывая: трапеция, трапециевидная, ладьевидная, полулунная, трехгранная, крючковидная, головчатая…<br/>Так много вопросов: почему он? Почему Найтмер захотел именно его? Почему пожелал ребенка от него? Надеяться ли Фрешу на встречи после? Не боится ли Найтмер, что Слияние будет таким же, как Фреш? Можно ли будет ему познакомиться с сыном? Или дочкой…<br/>— Найтмер, — голос Ужаса Девяностых прозвучал глухо, неуверенно, Принц негатива вскинул голову, желая спросить, что случилось, ощущая чужое волнение. В последний момент Фреш не отважился заговорить о том, что ему действительно важно было знать и сказал первое, что пришло в голову:<br/>— Что это? — пальцы марионетки едва коснулись серых трещин на локтевой и лучевой рядом с запястьем, такие же были и на второй руке. Немыслимо было предположить, что Кошмара Всея Мультивселенная способен кто-то истязать, но такие шрамы при добровольных сексуальных играх не появляются. — Это же от связывания. Кто тебя мучил?<br/>     Первым порывом Повелителя негатива было выдернуть руку из ладоней паразита и спрятать голые кости под покрывалом или, ещё лучше, снова покрыть их негативом, пусть из-за жара тот и будет растекаться. Он не хотел об этом говорить, не хотел даже вспоминать нечто подобное. Но ведь Фреш ответил на неприятный для него вопрос. Разве будет честно утаивать от своей родственной души что-либо о себе?<br/>— Это… Старые шрамы. — голос Найтмера дрогнул, он отвернулся, кутаясь в покрывало, и, ссутулившись, пожал плечами. — Те, кто их оставил, уже давным-давно мертвы.<br/>— Хорошо, — голос паразита внезапно стал ниже, серый глаз вспыхнул сталистым цветом, показавшись на мгновение будто жестче. — Если бы они были до сих пор живы, сам убил бы!<br/>Найтмер поднял изумленный взгляд на пылающего гневом Фреша. Он и подумать не мог, что когда-либо некто хотя бы попытается вступиться за него. Вздохнув, тёмный близнец едва слышно проговорил.<br/>— Это произошло ещё до того как я… уничтожил свою вселенную и стал Кошмаром Мультивёрса.<br/>     Поддаваясь какому-то необъяснимому порыву, Фреш обхватил Принца негатива за плечи, притягивая его к себе на колени, притискивая к груди тонкие кости. Найтмер смутился от такого непривычного положения, с отчаянием понимая, что снова безудержно краснеет.<br/>— Если… Это принесет тебе облегчение, — шепот паразита, едва слышный, теплым дуновением коснулся макушки Найтмера, Фреш поглаживал ладонью узкое плечо, скрытое плотной тканью покрывала. — Ты можешь поделиться со мной.<br/>Недолго посомневавшись, Найтмер неуверенно прижался боком к голым рёбрам марионетки.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Эй! Найт, смотри! — счастливый Дрим вприпрыжку несся по тропинке к дому под древом эмоций, — Найт! Деревенские мне столько вкусного подарили!<br/>Прятавшийся в тени огромной раскидистой яблони Хранитель негативных яблок сжался, стараясь выглядеть как можно более незаметно, но светлый близнец его отыскал и высыпал на траву спелые фрукты:<br/>— Вот, смотри, столько всего! Почему ты не радуешься, братец?<br/>Найтмер только уткнулся носом в книжку, сжимаясь в совсем уж крошечный комочек, медленно размеренно дыша, он отрывисто кивнул Дриму, лишь бы отвязался наконец.<br/>— Да, это замечательно.<br/>— Бука! Вот поэтому тебя и не любят в деревне! — собрав с земли абрикосы, персики и прочую снедь, Хранитель позитивных яблок гордо удалился в дом, хлопнув дверью. Книга выпала из дрожащих пальцев темного близнеца, он закрыл лицо ладонями, содрогнувшись от беззвучных рыданий.</p>
<p><em>Часом ранее</em>.<br/>— Кошмар здесь!<br/>— Чего ты сюда притащился? А ну вали отсюда!<br/>— Убирайся!<br/>     Деревенские ребятишки, как свора шавок бежала в небольшом отдалении за сутулым монстром, гомоня, они кричали и дразнились, кидали в Найтмера камни, уверенные в своей безнаказанности. Эти маленькие чудовища не упускали возможности поглумиться над тихим, скромным Хранителем негативных яблок, чем изрядно отравляли ему жизнь, но сегодня они кидались на него с каким-то особенным остервенением…<br/>     Не смотря по сторонам, не желая видеть в глазах взрослых жителей деревни отвращение и брезгливость, Найтмер ускорил шаг. Ему всего-лишь надо было пройти через деревню, осталось пару домов миновать… Тропка запетляла в густом кустарнике, ребятишки отстали, им не разрешалось ходить сюда, Найтмер облегченно выдохнул, расслабляясь. <br/>     Впереди хрустнула ветка под чьей-то тяжелой поступью, Найтмер вскинул голову и тут же шарахнулся назад, пытаясь убежать, скрыться, но его нагнали трое верзил, тычок в спину заставил темного близнеца посунуться вниз, подсечка, и он шлепнулся в пыль тропинки, кто-то навалился сверху.<br/>— Дри..! — голос сорвался, когда кто-то без жалости пнул его под дых, хрустнули нижние ребра, заставив задохнуться от невероятной боли. Заломив ему руки, его поволокли куда-то в кусты. Трое монстров, просто жители деревни, всех их Найтмер знал, у одного из них дочке три года, её регулярно посещали кошмары, и Найт каждую ночь забирал их, чтобы ребенок не просыпался в слезах, остальные тоже семейные. Тонкие запястья грубо связали чем-то жестким, Хранитель негативных яблок дернулся, распахнул рот, чтобы закричать, и чей-то сапог опустился на его тонкую шею:<br/>— Только пикни!<br/>И Найтмер молчал… Слёзы текли по его вискам, но он молчал, чувствуя, как безжалостные руки выкручивают из сустава его локоть, как чья-то нога усердно топчет его грудь, как его тонкие кости жалобно скрипят, ощущая, что ткань одежды мокра от его крови…<br/>— Сколько раз тебе повторять, чтоб ты свалил отсюда, сопляк? — один из монстров зарычал ему прямо в лицо, от него разило перегаром, он пьян. — Нам не нужны твои мерзкие черные яблоки, убирайся из городка, или вообще сдохни, еще раз увидим — легко не отделаешься!<br/>Напоследок один из монстров наклоняется к Найтмеру и шепчет:<br/>— Увижу тебя снова, и попрощаешься с невинностью, понял? Заебу до смерти, выблядок негативный! — словно в подтверждение своих слов, монстр с силой сжал тонкие лобковые кости Хранителя, заставив их скрипнуть.<br/>     Хохоча, монстры ушли в сторону деревни, а темный близнец, превозмогая боль, скорчился на боку, подтянув к груди колени. Ему пришлось грызть кожаный ремень, которым до скрипа стянули тонкие кости предплечий, и пробираться кустами и буераками домой. Спрятав окровавленную одежду под кроватью, Найтмер залечил свои кости, тщательно проверил, чтобы нигде не осталось капель крови, и ушел на улицу, читать книжку. Но отвлечься на интересные истории не получалось, темного близнеца трясло от пережитого стресса, будь прокляты и его жизнь, и эта чертова яблоня, зачем он вообще нужен?! За несколько сотен лет, что они живут здесь с Дримом, еще никто не просил Найтмера подарить черное яблоко…<br/>     Все желают лишь золотых, дарящих воздушную легкость, надежду, мечты, замечательные позитивные эмоции! А негативные яблоки, в которых заточена печаль, сожаления, воспоминания о былом — никому не нужны! И плевать, что печаль может быть светлой! Тоска по покинувшему мир любимому, воспоминания о золотом, беззаботном детстве, грусть о чем-то, что в жизни не сложилось… Но деревенские жители, словно распоследние пьяницы, алчут лишь золотых яблок, и Дрим не раздумывая отдает их каждому, кто этого ни пожелает!<br/>— Я так устал! — Найтмер запрокинул голову, смаргивая слезы, всматриваясь в шумящую крону древа эмоций, где сияли маленькими солнышками позитивные яблоки. — Может, мне можно хотя бы одно?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Вынырнув из воспоминаний, Принц негатива прикрыл глазницы пожав плечами. Принесёт ли ему облегчение, если он расскажет Фрешу то, что с ним происходило? Это были уже давно зажившие шрамы, пусть иногда они и доставляли тёмному близнецу боль. Не открывая глазниц, Найтмер тихо заговорил.<br/>— Наш родной с Дримом мир — это ДримТейл. Сейчас от него осталась лишь небольшая часть, которую брат смог восстановить, но раньше… Раньше он был сердцем Мультивёрса. От него, в другие вселенные тянулись невидимые никому потоки эмоций и центром нашей вселенной, центром этих потоков было великое дерево эмоций. В его кроне росли особые яблоки. Золотые яблоки позитивных эмоций и тёмные, почти что чёрные яблоки негативных. Изначально у яблони был лишь один страж. Она защищала дерево от любых посягательств на яблоки. Если они будут сорваны кем-то, кроме стража дерева, веточка на которой росло яблочко, засохнет и больше никогда не сможет плодоносить, а одна из вселенных лишится эмоций. Но некоторым людям или монстрам было всё равно. Они охотились за золотыми яблоками, дарившими невероятные и замечательные позитивные эмоции… Страж убивала любого, кто пытался силой достать яблоки, она была невероятно сильна и ловка, но однажды один человек перед гибелью смог смертельно ранить её. Она могла спастись, только если бы слилась с самим деревом, но это означало оставить его без защиты… И, перед тем как слиться с деревом, она разделила свою силу на две части, создавая новых стражей-хранителей. Яркий жёлтый сгусток энергии для защиты золотых яблок, и глубокий, лиловый для охраны тёмных яблок. — кутаясь сильнее в яркое, тёплое покрывало, Найтмер ненадолго замолчал. Он до сих пор помнил её бледные ладони, которые мелко подрагивали, нежный, тихий голос и ласковую улыбку. Она и Дрим были единственными, кто любил его. А он… Подвел свою мать. Повелитель Кошмаров судорожно вздохнул и так же тихо продолжил.<br/>— Она дала нам тела монстров, рассказала о том, кто она, кто мы, где находимся, что должны делать, и слилась с древом эмоций, оставив нас с Дримом одних. Первые… Не знаю, сколько лет, всё было тихо и спокойно. Мы практиковались в магии, играли, придумывали глупые истории, дурачились… Когда пришёл первый человек и попытался напасть, мы с Дримом уже сносно управлялись с собственной магией. Нам легко удалось его победить, но брат отказался его убивать и человек ушёл. После стали приходить другие, и некоторые даже не пытались напасть. Они приносили что-нибудь с собой и оставляли как дары. Это могло быть что угодно, от какой-нибудь еды, до одежды, ткани, книг или украшений. Все они были милы с моим братом, Дрим в ответ дарил им одно золотое яблоко. У меня никогда особо ничего не спрашивали, стараясь сторониться нелюдимого, угрюмого монстра. Так шло время, некоторые люди и монстры решили остаться рядом с яблоней, основав небольшое поселение неподалеку. Они так же построили домик и для нас. Дрим был просто в восторге, носился по нему, как ребёнок, несколько часов. — Найтмер с усмешкой припомнил почти что щенячий восторг брата. Дом и правда был замечательным, в нём даже была комната для тёмного близнеца. Скорее всего, она делалась, чтобы угодить Дриму, но это было не так уж и важно. — Со временем деревня разрасталась сильнее, а ее жители всё больше желали завоевать внимание и благодарность Дрима, чтобы получить золотые яблоки. Меня же, с каждым поколением они не любили всё больше. Кто-то просто сторонился, кто-то ругался и старался прогнать, некоторые кидались камнями, палками, что попадалось под руку. Кто-то… Был более изобретателен.<br/>     Потерев шрамы на запястьях под покрывалом, Повелитель Кошмаров тяжело вздохнул.<br/>— Я… Я просто хотел сорвать для себя одно золотое яблоко. Хоть ненадолго почувствовать себя счастливым, как это было до прихода людей и монстров. Но оно почернело в моих руках, а вместе с ним и остальные яблоки на этой ветке. Увидевшие это селяне буквально обезумели, они даже не думали пытаться выслушать Дрима о том, что он может всё вернуть как было. Они жаждали наконец-то уже избавиться от меня, а это был отличный повод. Брата едва не затоптали насмерть, в попытке добраться до меня. Я не мог просто стоять и ждать, Дрим всегда был слишком доверчив, не мог оставить его одного с этими… Монстрами… — проглотив продолжение, Принц негатива замолчал.<br/>     Паразит слушал Найтмера, его размеренный, спокойный голос, не размыкая объятий. Что сказать? Нужно что-то сказать, утешить, выразить искреннее сочувствие… Но слов не находилось, чудовищно быть преследуемым лишь за свое существование, ненависть к Ужасу девяностых была хоть обоснованной — он наносил вред, питаясь монстрами, а Хранитель негативных яблок не творил зла. Фреш считал, что Найтмер был прав. Он защитил себя, защитил брата, на насилие ответил насилием… Ужас девяностых прижался зубами к белому виску в подобии поцелуя, зашептав:<br/>— Любой вменяемый монстр на твоем месте поступил бы так же, Найтмер. Не вини себя, в произошедшем твоей вины нет и никогда не было.<br/>     С еще более тяжким вздохом Принц негатива пожал плечами. Каким бы мотивированным ни был его поступок, это не отменяло того, что он натворил после, скольких убил, в сколько миров принёс страдания… Найтмер не стал ничего больше говорить, просто прижался к тёплым рёбрам, убаюканный в объятиях Ужаса девяностых.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(А/С)<br/>- Что, у нас эти двое спустятся на кухню голыми? *ковыряя вилкой салат*<br/>- Ну, Найт завернется в тогу…<br/>- Фреш вообще, технически, голышом и не ходит, для него скелет и есть одежда. <br/>- Что, как улитк, прячется в скорлупке? *улыбаясь постучал по голове* Э-эй, мой любимый Турбо!<br/>- Хто?! *подавился, из ослабевших пальцев с бряканьем выпала вилка*<br/>- *Всхлипывая, спрятался под подушку, не в силах смотреть как его перекосило*<br/>***<br/>- Не нравится мне конец, слишком минорный… Тут впору обняться и рыдать, как после этого трахаться?<br/>- Ну что поделаешь, если припрётся… эээ… припрёт?<br/>- Кто там у тебя припрётся?<br/>- Либидо?<br/>- *Хмыкнул* утешающий секс?<br/>- А шо бы нет? Девочки любят нежности!<br/>- В каком месте НАЙТМЕР девочка?!<br/>- Ну он же снизу…<br/>- Тебе тогда пора паспорт менять, ты тоже снизу.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Настоящее</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Фрешу не понравилось то тягостное молчание, что повисло между ними после рассказа Найтмера: Повелитель Кошмаров погрузился в размышления, хмурясь, и совершенно ни на что не реагируя. Нужно было отвлечь его от бессмысленного самоедства! Решив это, Ужас девяностых потерся лбом о белоснежный висок, из глазниц выскользнули две щупальцы паразита, погладили скулы, надбровные дуги, мягко подцепили под подбородок, побуждая поднять голову вздрогнувшего от неожиданности Кошмара. Паразит посчитал лишним отвлекаться на собственные мысли, он потом выяснит, отчего же ему так важно, чтобы Найт перестал думать о прошлом. Пересекшись взглядами, они на секунду замерли, потом Фреш медленно подался вперед, прижимаясь зубами к зубам в целомудренном поцелуе. Принц негатива, кажется, разглядел в сером оке мелькнувшее беспокойство и, чуточку улыбнувшись, стряхнул с плеча мешающееся покрывало, кончиками пальцев погладив лиловую щупальцу, словно пытаясь успокоить паразита.<br/>— Всё хорошо, просто задумался.<br/>— Вот я тебя и отвлекаю от дум всяких, — мурлыкнул Фреш, коснувшись ладонью скулы Принца, надавил гладкой фалангой большого пальца на острый подбородок, скользнув языком внутрь рта, пощекотав кончик фиолетового, подстрекая на поцелуй. Белые пальцы Повелителя Кошмаров скользнули по скуле, височной кости, тонкая ладонь возлегла на затылок, притягивая соулмейта ближе — Найтмер абсолютно не был против отвлечься от своих мыслей, да и мерцающая перламутром его душа была только "за" такое отвлечение. Тем более целоваться с Фрешем было упоительно!<br/>     Тонкие пальцы скелетной марионетки с шелестом спустились по шейным позвонкам Найтмера, потом, не торопясь, паразит приласкал каждую кость спины, с восторгом отмечая, как партнер выгибается под его руками, под конец добравшись до подвздошных, деликатно царапнул внутреннюю сторону одной из белоснежных плоских косточек. Кошмар Мультиверса тихо застонал в поцелуй, фиолетово-лиловая магия уже собиралась в тазовых костях, легко откликаясь на нежные ласки и тёмная душа радостно билась, вновь загораясь ярким желанием.<br/>— Обними меня, — вняв просьбе паразита, Найтмер обвил обеими руками сильную шею, не обращая внимания, что покрывало, в которое он кутался, сползло с плеч, обнажая белые ключицы. Вздрогнув, темный близнец сильнее прижался к скелетному телу паразита, когда тот, подхватив его под колени и лопатки, пронес через портал в спальню. Найтмер совершенно не ожидал, что его вновь поднимут на руки, он отчаянно нервничал, оказываясь в воздухе! А тем временем его уже бережно опускали на разворошенную кровать. На мгновение пересекшись взглядом с паразитом, Найтмер вздрогнул: его серебристое око так явственно лучилось любовью! Тёмная душа в груди судорожно сжалась и забилась с новой силой, разгоняя жар по белым костям Принца негатива.<br/>— Фреш, что ты?.. — голос Повелителя Кошмаров сорвался: откинув полы покрывала в стороны, Ужас девяностых навис над ним, еще раз бережно коснулся зубами белоснежной скулы, потом — шеи, цепочкой поцелуев отметил каждый шейный позвонок…<br/>     Лиловая щупальца огладила первый найденный шрам — косой скол на правой ключице, чем он нанесен? На каждом ребре десятки серых метин, царапин, ровных и рваных, словно на тонких косточках джигу отплясывали… Трещина в кости грудины, пересекающая ее почти поперек, неужели эту кость переломили пополам? Немыслимо! Кощунственно! Шестая пара ребер — здесь вообще не доставало внушительного куска левого ребра, расщепленного практически надвое чем то острым… Кости рук испещрены ранами, видно, что локтевые и лучевые ломали множество раз — сколько боли они принесли? Сколько слез? Ради чего? Почему Фреш сразу не заметил все это? Или под розовой краской последний разум растерял?!<br/>     Серый язык и лиловые щупальца скользили по тонким костям, ласкали их, паразит вознамерился коснуться каждой косточки, каждого шрама, оставленного неблагодарными, жестокосердными людьми, истязавшими ни в чем не повинного Найтмера! Если бы его поцелуи могли исцелять! Исцелить от ненависти, от страшных воспоминаний, исцелить от боли, исцелить от бессмысленных страданий, если бы он мог вернуть все вспять, вправить мозги Дриму, или тупым деревенщинам, или спасти, или отомстить!<br/>     Беззвучно всхлипнув, Найтмер зажмурился. Невероятно, сколько нежности, сколько заботы и переживаний было в каждом прикосновении паразита… За что они ему?! Он… Не сделал ничего хорошего, чтобы заслужить <strong>любовь</strong>! Прозрачно лиловые слёзы потекли по его вискам и скулам.<br/>— Найт, мой принц, мой месяц, мои звезды… — подняв взгляд к лицу Найтмера, Фреш от неожиданности едва не подскочил на месте, поторопившись отстраниться. — О, Небо! Я сделал больно?!<br/>Принц негатива удивлённо взглянул на Фреша, видимые в глазницах лиловые щупальца извивались, выдавая страх, и зрачок в сером глазе стал не больше булавочной головки. Не понимая, в чем причина тревоги соулмейта, Кошмар тоже начинал нервничать:<br/>— Нет, почему ты так подумал?<br/>— Ты плачешь! — паразит опустился рядом с Найтмером, едва подрагивающие пальцы замерли в паре дюймов от красивого лица, в последний момент он не решился прикоснуться. Звезды, с каких пор чужие слезы приносят ему фактически физическую боль?<br/>— Разве?.. — Найтмер провёл рукой по скуле. И правда, на белых фалангах остались едва заметные разводы. Приподнявшись на локте, притянув к себе Фреша за затылок, прижимаясь зубами в поцелуе к подёргивающимся лиловым конечностям, он, как мог, торопился успокоить разнервничавшегося паразита. — Всё хорошо, ты не сделал неприятно или больно. Просто… Просто мысли.<br/>— Так выкинь их из головы! — подавшись вперед, Фреш обнял, притиснул Найтмера к себе до скрипа костей, ласково стирая мокрые дорожки слез с лица Повелителя Кошмаров гибкими щупальцами. — Плевать на прошлое, в настоящем лучше!<br/>Душа в груди темного близнеца вздрогнула от всей незаслуженной, невероятной заботы что ему дарил Фреш и все новые и новые слезинки катились по скулам.<br/>— Конечно, настоящее куда как лучше, и важнее, — с трудом улыбнувшись, Принц негатива теснее прижался к широкой груди, прячась от всего мира в объятиях Ужаса девяностых.<br/>     Всё так же прижимая к себе Найтмера, Фреш перевернулся на спину, втащив того к себе на грудь. Теперь у него освободилась вторая рука, паразит нетерпеливо скользнул пальцами вниз, минуя ребра, сразу к подвздошным костям, покружив пальцами по нежным впадинкам. Фаланги опалила моментально отозвавшаяся энергия, Фреш с улыбкой обхватил ладонью тяжелую плоть. Длинные пальцы марионетки деликатно сжали возбужденную магию, шепот паразита опалил белый висок:<br/>— Как мой Принц желает сегодня?<br/>Умелые пальцы порхали по темной плоти, поглаживали, скользили, едва сжимали, потом отпускали, дразнили, щекоча чувствительную щелочку на вершине, заставляя Найтмера стонать и выгибаться. Душу и кости испепелял вновь вспыхнувший жар — Фрешу было достаточно лишь горячо выдохнуть ему в шею, и Повелитель Кошмаров готов бесстыдно извиваться и молить о чём-то, о чём он сам не знает, но уверен, что ему будет очень хорошо… Паразит чуть запоздало сообразил что к ласкам можно подключить и язык, и теперь легкими прикосновениями перебирал остистые отростки шейных позвонков, заставив Найтмера безудержно краснеть.<br/>— Ну же, Найт, не стесняйся, — голос Фреша будто стал ниже, заставив темное яблочко затрепетать. Теплая ладонь сладко сжала возбужденную плоть, заставив Повелителя Кошмаров вскрикнуть и с отчаянием утопающего вцепиться скрюченными пальцами в ключицы Фреша, а паразит, словно наслаждаясь этой агонией, дышал ровно, говорил спокойно:<br/>— Мы можем лежать, сидеть, стоять, лицом к лицу или ты можешь быть спиной ко мне. Очень важно, чтобы ты сам выбрал. — серебристый язык толкнулся во впадинку между первым позвонком и основанием черепа, горячее дыхание опалило нежные косточки. Найтмер едва не взвыл: «Выбирать?! Ты издеваешься???», но ладонь марионетки жестко двинулась от вершины темной плоти к основанию, и все протесты просто вымело из головы. А паразит не торопился прекращать сладкую муку, и снова едва ощутимо ласкал подрагивающую плоть, размазывая по всей длине капельки жидкой магии, сочащиеся из головки, поскуливающий Найтмер уже не мог думать ни о чем, кроме оргазма. Словно не замечая, как Повелитель Кошмаров извивается, Фреш задумчиво продолжал:<br/>— К примеру, можно уложить тебя на спину, на кровать, а я, закинув твои ножки к себе на плечи, буду двигаться так, как потребуешь. Или как на счет того, чтобы ты обвил мою шею руками, прижался ко мне, а я сидел, придерживая твои колени на предплечьях, и двигался в тебе глубоко-глубоко? Так мы даже целоваться сможем, Найти. И кстати, у меня есть кресло-качалка, уверен, тебе понравится идея использовать его!<br/>Найтмер совсем не слушал паразита, душа пылала в груди, в голове грохотала бушующим прибоем магия, лишь изредка сквозь этот «шторм» пробивались слова Фреша. Дернувшись вслед такому необходимому, желанному ощущению теплых пальцев на экто-плоти, Кошмар Мультиверса всхлипнул:<br/>— Кресло?.. — непонятно, почему изнывающий от жажды кайфа мозг уцепился за это слово, но Фреш посчитал его за решающий ответ.<br/>— Отлично, Найт! Не подозревал в тебе, конечно, такой тяги к экспериментам, — влажные от жидкой магии пальцы покинули пульсирующую экто-плоть, Фреш потянулся рукой под подушку, в поисках флакона с розовой краской, а Принц негатива заскулил, захныкал, вжимаясь лбом в грудь Ужаса девяностых. Чтоб его, уже полчаса дразнит, и кончить не дает, паразит! Флакончик с краской открылся легко, Фреш выдавил немного в рот, проглотил, и зашептал в висок дрожащего Найтмера:<br/>— Пойдем, мой Принц!<br/>     Белые кости сотрясала мелкая дрожь, Принца негатива выкручивало от нетерпеливой жажды наконец-то ощутить внутри себя плотную магию. Из последних сил приобняв Фреша за шею, Повелитель Кошмаров, повинуясь внезапному порыву, нежно прикусил одну из подёргивающихся лиловых конечностей, пощекотал ее языком и, лизнув напоследок, хрипло зашептал:<br/>— Помоги мне, Фреш, не смогу сам идти, - Небо! Найтмер не только не мог идти, он и стоять-то не мог: Ужас девяностых сел, придерживая его за спину, тонкие кости Принца негатива ходили ходуном от дрожи, и даже сидя он не мог держаться ровно — так и висел тряпочкой на сильных руках скелетной марионетки. Кажется, Фреш перестарался с ласками…<br/>— Меняем план, к черту кресло! — подхватив тонкие ноги партнера к себе на предплечья и встав, Фреш в два шага добрался до стены, прислоняя Найтмера спиной к плакату АСDC. Ощутив опору, тот немного расслабился, ведь за те доли секунд, что он цеплялся за плечи марионетки, Кошмар Мультиверса до крови вспорол острыми пальцами тонкие лопатки. Как хорошо, что Ужас девяностых не ощущает боли скелетного тела! Или ощущает? Серебристая магия уже соткалась в тазовых костях марионетки, а паразит внезапно осознал, что в таком положении он не войдет в Найтмера — руки-то заняты.<br/>— Найт, спасай…<br/>Неуместные мысли мелькнули в голове Кошмара Мультивёрса, и истаяли: до затуманенного похотью разума не сразу дошло, о чём именно просил паразит. Фыркнув, Найтмер сформировал магическую конечность, опуская ее вниз, обвил чувствительную экто-плоть, заставив Фреша застонать, и направил серебристую магию в себя.<br/>     Погружение в жаждущее движений нутро, то, как его плоть медленно раздвигает скользкие чувствительные стенки, то, как Найтмер отчаянно цепляясь за его кости, выгибается в объятиях, запрокидывая голову, и низко стонет, этот волшебный момент единения возносит Фреша на небывалые высоты сексуального удовольствия. <br/>     Если б подобное было возможно, он бы сказал, что ему показалось — он разделил с Принцем негатива этот кайф, на секунду ощутив бесподобное чувство наполнения и алчную жажду движения внутри, хотя Ужас девяностых ни разу не был в пассивной роли и подобное не мог бы даже теоретически вспомнить… Но это было неважно: их тазовые кости едва слышно скрипнули, соприкасаясь, Фреш замер, используя эту позу стоило быть осторожным, чересчур глубокое проникновение могло быть неприятно партнеру… Подняв голову, паразит встретился взглядом с расплывчатыми огнями глаз, и Повелитель Кошмаров, расформировав собственную щупальцу, всхлипнул прямо в зубы марионетке:<br/>— Давай Фреш! Двигайся, пожалуйста!<br/>Не торопясь приподняв партнера, Фреш дал ему опуститься, первый толчок плотной серой магии вглубь и у Найтмера поджались пальчики на ногах от кайфа, он даже не обратил внимания на то, что его остистые отростки проскрежетали по стене, и явственно послышался хруст разрываемой бумаги. Несколько осторожных движений внутри темной магии и Найтмер закричал в голос, кончая, сжимаясь на экто-плоти паразита, Фреш довел его до такого умопомрачения руками, что всего одного глубокого толчка хватило!<br/>— Найт, мой месяц, мои звезды… — паразит едва слышно шептал что-то ласковое в тонкую шею в перерывах между нежнейшими поцелуями, он осторожничал, медлил, бережно придерживал Найтмера, давая ему отдохнуть, чтобы не причинить случайно боль, а Принц негатива был готов выть от заново вспыхнувшего желания. Эта испепеляющая, иссушающая жажда движения была сравнима с тем, когда пожар пытаются тушить бензином.<br/>— Двиг-гай-ся… — захлебываясь стонами, Найтмер поддел кончиком языка подёргивающуюся перед лицом лиловую конечность и осторожно прикусил её.<br/>— Ай! — тем не менее Фреш щупальцу не убрал, подхватывая инициативу, сплетаясь с прозрачным языком в своеобразном танце, проворчав, — а про печеньки то мы забыли. Сейчас закончим и надо будет тебя покормить.<br/>На очередной толчок преступно медленно скользящей внутри него магии, Найтмер подался навстречу, зарычав:<br/>— Сильнее! Больше! Этого мало!<br/>— Мой Принц… желает… <strong>так</strong>? — приподняв в очередной раз Найтмера, Фреш дал ему быстро опуститься под собственным весом. Рывок в исходящее жидкой магией нутро послал волну острого удовольствия по белым костям обоих скелетов, Найтмер выгнулся, несильно стукнувшись затылком о стену. Лиловые огни затрепетали в глазницах, пальцы рук когтили крепкие белые лопатки и рёбра, оставляя алые полосы на костях спины Фреша. По позвоночнику марионетки пробежали искры удовольствия, пальцы конвульсивно сжались на тонких бедренных костях Принца негатива, стоны Кошмара и Ужаса зазвучали в унисон.<br/>— Да-а! Так, пожалуйста! Ещё! Фреш, Фреш! — не осознавая себя за жаркой пеленой экстаза, Найтмер молил о продолжении. Посчитав такие слова достаточными, чтобы не томить более изнывающего партнера, Фреш рванулся вперед, жадно двигаясь навстречу, вбиваясь в жаркий провал, не обращая внимания на то, как жестко сталкиваются их кости, на то, что их одичавшая магия, вырвавшаяся из-под контроля, наполняет пространство комнаты, и разом воздух словно загустел, с неохотой наполняя грудь. Перед лицом марионетки вспыхивают звезды — то разряды нейронов в глазном нерве, да и хрен бы с ними, в Найтмере так хорошо, так потрясающе, он так сладко стонет, Фреш жаждал мощнее ворваться в это тело, еще порывистее, еще импульсивнее, заставить снова бурно кончить, и не раз, и не два…<br/>     Судорожно сжатые пальцы Принца Негатива почти раздирали белые кости спины скелетного тела Фреша, Найтмер тонул, он захлебывался стонами, безумно колотящаяся в груди душа не давала вздохнуть, не было сил, чтобы попадать в ритм движений, заданный паразитом. Прикусив лиловую щупальцу, выгибаясь в спине и, кажется, разрывая висящий на стене плакат остистыми отростками, Найтмер кончил, сжимая в себе плотную магию, заставляя Фреша несдержанно вскрикнуть, изливаясь глубоко в темном провале жаркого нутра.<br/>     Какое-то время они так и замерли в объятиях друг друга, загнанно дыша, Фреш уткнулся лбом в шею Повелителя Кошмаров, по его телу изредка пробегали мурашки, когда всхлипывающий Найтмер судорожно сжимался на все еще погруженной в него серой экто-плоти. Фиолетовые потеки магии Кошмара Мультивселенной обильно залили ребра и подвздошные кости обоих скелетов.<br/>— Ну как? — пытаясь совладать с голосом, просипел Фреш. — По печеньке? Или желаешь второй раунд?<br/>Опиравшийся затылком о стену, Найтмер едва слышно хихикнул, и потерся скулой о висок марионетки, на что-то другое просто не было сил:<br/>— Можно и по печеньке, — лизнув свод белоснежного черепа, Принц негатива тихо заурчал, — а потом можно и второй раунд…<br/>— Верное решение, — по голосу Фреша не было понятно, то ли он шутит, то ли серьезен, — под конец ты меня пережевывать начал с голодухи… Найт, у тебя в роду богомолов не было?<br/>     Найтмер поторопился подцепить дрожащими пальцами череп Фреша, чтобы разглядеть, сильно ли пострадал паразит от его несдержанности. На лиловой тентакле идеальными полукружиями красовались отметины от зубов.<br/>— Прости, — пальцы Повелителя Кошмаров окутало зеленоватое свечение, он спешил исцелить многострадальную конечность, а потом на очереди были кости скелетного тела. — И нет, не было.<br/>— Значит, я все еще могу надеяться провести остаток жизни со своими щупальцами? Они мне дороги, как память. — Фреш дотянулся непострадавшей конечностью до лица Кошмара Мультиверса, погладив белоснежную скулу. — Не расстраивайся, Найти, мне понравилось! Но повторим мы этот пикантный опыт, когда ты все-таки поешь!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Этой главы не должно было быть, просто, дописав двенадцатую, соавтор сказал "А давай попробуем как то выползти из этой депрессухи!" Ну мы и попробовали. На целую главу. <br/>(С/А)<br/>- Ты не боишься, что Найт в первую очередь щупальцем придушит идиота?<br/>- Нет, не боюсь. И вообще, технически Фреш может выйти с честью из этой пикантной ситуации, просто опустив одну из бедренных костей Найтмера к себе на тазовые кости, помочь себе рукой войти в своего Принца, и снова поддеть на предплечье изящную ножку. Но тогда не будет столь смешно!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Три слова</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Расплывчатыми серыми огнями, едва видимыми в глазницах, Киллер следил за медленно теплящимся за окнами рассветом. Скоро нужно будет вставать, и идти готовить, или просто принести остатки еды Хоррору и Ласту, улыбаться им, шутить… Но убийца не находил в себе сил для этого. Устало вздохнув, Киллер машинально сжал пальцы, впиваясь острыми кончиками фаланг в мягкую поверхность трепыхнувшейся алой души, посылая по костям судорогу боли, ставшей уже привычной его спутницей. Он боялся, что, неспособный противостоять жару, рано или поздно приползёт к Эксу на коленях, умоляя обратить на него внимание, прикоснуться, трахнуть, убить наконец, лишь бы не мучиться.<br/>     Убийца решил просто: если у души не будет сил и магии, она не сможет полностью затмить его сознание жаром. Собственноручно царапая, протыкая, раня глупое сердечко, Килл бросал все силы и магию на исцеление, и мог, как и раньше, жить ничем себя не выдавая. Низкий уровень HP, апатия, усталость на грани обморока и почти беспрерывная боль, бывшие побочным эффектом, не были заметны остальным. Даст был занят своим коротышкой, Найтмер то ли заперся у себя в башне и не казал носу вниз, то ли вообще покинул ХэвенТейл. Ну, а Хоррор или был с Ластом, или отсыпался, нормально они не виделись с начала жара здоровяка. Вздрогнув от пронзительного холода, Киллер сильнее укутался в пуховое одеяло. Он мог ещё немного полежать, Экс не продерет глаз раньше полудня, а Ласт… Ласт подождет. Не обломится.</p>
<p>     Хоррор проснулся сегодня рано — редкое явление. Его грудь согревали теплые кости — изящный Санс, прижавшись к нему спиной, заснул, обнимая широкую ладонь людоеда, сейчас его пальцы разжались, тонкие кисти расслабленно лежали на матрасе. Как можно более тихо громила отодвинулся, поднялся с жалобно скрипнувшей под его весом кровати, потянулся — кости позвоночника сладко хрупнули. Хотелось есть, но не слишком. Не будучи уверенным в том, который час, Хоррор поторопился натянуть на себя хотя бы шорты — где его футболка, он вообще не представлял — и выйти: всё-таки он не при смерти и не кисейная барышня, чтоб получать завтрак, обед и ужин в постель. А уж после того, как Кошмары пополнили запасы еды, сообразить самостоятельно что поесть вообще не проблема.<br/>     Оказалось, что Берри вчера вечером постарался: на плите снова стояла кастрюля, на сей раз с каким-то овощным ассорти, но еще одурительно пахло мясом — у Хоррора аж потекли слюни. Где же оно??? Мясо нашлось в духовке, кажется, людоед может поклоняться Блуберри как божеству — это же надо, запечь целый окорок! И он еще теплый, в котором часу малыш закончил? Умяв три порции тушеной капусты со свининой, Хоррору пришла в голову интересная мысль: а что, если ему «поухаживать» за Киллом в ответ? Это было бы забавно, коротышка должен сильно удивиться! Положив в миску гарнир и кусок мяса побольше, забрав кружку кофе, Хоррор пошаркал в дальний конец первого этажа — убийца с какого то перепугу выбрал себе апартаменты в самой «жопе мира». Едва не расплескав на себя горячий напиток, людоед открыл тяжелую створку двери:<br/>— Килл, проснись и пой… Млять, что это за морозильник?! — брякнув тарелку и кружку на столик перед камином, он пошел закрывать окна. Старые створки стрельчатых окон скрипели и стенали, но были побеждены и громила заглянул в спальню. Посмотрел на сжавшегося в комочек под одеялом друга, и вздохнув, продолжил воевать с окнами и в спальне, проклиная все на свете за чересчур большое изобилие этих дурацких окон. — На кой фиг устраивать у себя склеп, а потом дрожать под одеялом? А, мудак?<br/>Спящий не отреагировал на достаточно громкий голос людоеда, и тот вздохнул, озадаченно скребя затылок:<br/>— И как тебя еще не укокошили с таким крепким сном, язва?<br/>Решив не будить спящего, всё равно высовывать нос из-под одеяла в "холодный и страшный мир" он не станет, Хоррор потопал растапливать камины. Через двадцать минут и в спальне, и в гостиной, распространяя тепло, весело трещал огонь за коваными решетками. Чтобы дотянуться до свернувшегося калачиком почти посередине немаленькой кровати Килла, громила присел на край, поворошив одеяло:<br/>— Килл? Я притащил завтрак. Киллер?<br/>На ощупь будить крепко спящего монстра было неудобно, людоед потянул на себя край одеяла. Пухлое покрывало сползло, открывая череп, лопатки и ребра, людоед смущенно отметил, что друг, как минимум, обнажен по пояс, и хотел уж оставить все как есть и вообще отвернуться, но его взгляд зацепился за что-то яркое в серой ладони…<br/>— Киллер! Киллер, твою пустоту, Киллер! — Хоррор потряс спящего Санса за плечо и принялся разжимать испачканные в магии пальцы, судорожно сжатые на кровоточащей, израненной душе. — Проснись, придурок!<br/>     Из тёмного, пустого сна Киллера буквально вытряхнули в реальность. Приоткрыв один глаз, убийца встретился взглядом с Хоррором — тот тряс его, и что-то кричал. Еще толком не сообразив, что происходит, и машинально, неуклюже попытавшись отстраниться от людоеда, Киллер ядовито выплюнул:<br/>— Чего надо? Наша милая, маленькая шлюшка тебя больше не греет?! — почти сразу же после того как окончание фразы выралось изо рта, убийца, наконец, осознал, что не спит и Хоррор действительно здесь, а еще — что серые пальцы все еще сжимают алое сердечко… Блять! Подскочив на месте, Киллер в ужасе метнулся подальше от замершего Экса, вжался спиной в стену, душа поторопилась занять свое место за ребрами. — П-прости, Хоррор, я… я не это имел ввиду! Слишком много яда за ночь скопил...<br/>Киллер не знал, куда девать глаза, в черепе судорожно билась одна единственная мысль «хоть-бы-не-заметил-хоть-бы-не-заметил-хоть-бы…» Попытавшись незаметно вытереть руку о шорты, убийца просипел:<br/>— Т-ты что-то хот-тел?<br/>Хоррор пропустил мимо ушей и ядовитое замечание, и последующие слова убийцы. Не отрываясь смотря в серые глаза, он поднялся с кровати, медленно обошел ее, приближаясь к Киллу, нависая над ним, голос людоеда глухо рокотал:<br/>— Ты, млять, что творишь, а?! — грубо схватив Киллера за запястье, Хоррор дернул друга так, что ненадолго приподнял его над полом, приближая измаранную в магии ладонь к своему лицу. — Зачем ты ранишь свою душу??? Какого Блускрина у тебя надежда едва не на нуле? А если бы я не пришел? Или пришел позже? Что, мне осталось бы собрать с простыней твой прах, что-ли? Не отворачивайся от меня!!!<br/>     Последние слова громила проорал в лицо Киллеру, достаточно резко ухватив его за подбородок, корябнув челюсть обломанными фалангами пальцев и, разворачивая к себе, вперился взглядом в серые глаза. От злости Хоррора трясло, алое око горело, душа за реберной клеткой яростно вспыхивала багровым, бросая отблески по костям обоих монстров.<br/>     Не ожидавший подобного от обычно ленивого и буддистски спокойного здоровяка, убийца в ужасе замер. Людоед пугал своим поведением, тем, как нависал сверху, задавливая своим ростом и разворотом плеч низкого Киллера, тем, как до скрипа костей сжимал запястье, тем, как его всегда теплые, осторожные руки, причиняли боль. Убийце ничего не оставалось, кроме как молча, затравленно смотреть расширившимися глазницами в пышущее гневом лицо. Он мог бы телепортироваться, просто сбежать от разговора, но тогда, скорее всего, уже никакой дружбы между ними не будет. Отшутиться и съязвить? Пожалуй, впервые за много лет Килл не мог найти слов. Рассказать всё как есть и надеяться, что это успокоит Экса?.. <br/>     Чуть помятое алое, перевёрнутое сердечко, спрятавшееся за серыми ребрами, вздрагивало от близости Хоррора и, несмотря на повреждения, пыталось радостно биться в такт вспышкам багровой души. Понимая, что жар в костях вновь начал разгораться, Киллер судорожно вздохнул, дёрнулся, попытавшись освободиться, но куда там… Хватка у Хоррора всегда была мертвой, так что убийца, натянув на себя как можно более уверенную и спокойную улыбку, беспечно ответил:<br/>— О чём ты, Хоря? Я в порядке. Ну, приснилась всякая ересь, знаешь же, у меня такое бывает. Всё хорошо, никто не рассыпается прахом. Видишь, душа бодренько регенерирует, привычное для меня де… — проглотив свой длинный, болтливый язык, Киллер замолчал на полуслове. Что, пустота его побери, он только что сказал? Серые огни глаз схлопнулись в точку, кости пробрала дрожь от ужаса.<br/>— Привычное?! Ах, привычное, да?! — не сдерживаясь, брызгая слюной, Хоррор заорал так, что эхо отразилось от стен, с потолка посыпалась старая штукатурка. — Это такое хобби, что ли? Млять!<br/>Рванув убийцу за руку, словно пушинку отрывая того от земли, людоед развернулся, в два шага приблизился к кровати и швырнул на нее Киллера. Более не глядя на серокостного Санса, Хоррор прошел к дверям, разделяющим гостиную и спальню, со всей злости шарахнул кулаком по толстым мореным доскам: хруст дерева смешался с хрустом костей, на пол закапала кровь:<br/>— На столе завтрак. Прошу прощения, что не в постель, — голос громилы прозвучал глухо. Не оборачиваясь, не желая смотреть на Киллера, ссутулившись и опустив голову, Хоррор поплелся нога за ногу на выход.<br/>     Сообразив где верх и где низ, убийца рванул за Эксом, неудачно оперся на правую руку, и та с противным хрустом подломилась в плече. Килл лишь чудом не сверзился башкой вниз на пол, а HP просело еще на десяток. Сдержав вскрик боли, не обращая внимания на повисшую плетью руку, Киллер просто телепортировался перед Хоррором, загораживая собой выход из апартаментов:<br/>— Экс! Хоррор, я… Я правда в порядке, я не думал что ты зайдёшь ко мне, не думал, — Киллер на секунду замолк, его плечи дрогнули, он потупил взгляд. — Не думал, что будешь беспокоиться обо мне.<br/>Здоровяк замер, не из-за того, что ему препятствовали пройти, а из-за имени, прозвучавшего из уст убийцы. Он не помнил, чтобы говорил его Киллеру хоть когда либо. Но сейчас это не было важно, не поднимая головы, сжимая до скрипа костей кулаки, громила прохрипел:<br/>— Ты считаешь, что я не могу ценить все то, что ты делаешь для меня, да? Что я не могу быть благодарным, не могу переживать за твое благополучие? То есть, мне, как эгоисту, стоило и дальше, лишь брать? Я редко когда могу действительно что-то полезное сделать, потому что, кроме как убивать, ничего и не могу! Да, отдавать мне нечего, у меня нет ничего, кроме сраной души, но тебе-то она явно не нужна!<br/>На пол из треснутых костей и сбитых суставов тек ручеек алой густой крови. Киллер вздрогнул, его сердечко скрутило жгучей, нестерпимой болью. Подавшись вперёд, убийца осторожно, готовый отстраниться, прижал ладонь к чуть желтоватым костям людоеда, ровно над мерцающей багровой душой:<br/>— Нет! Я не это имел в виду! — с досадой мотнув головой, не находя нужных слов, Килл чуть прикусил собственный язык. Вот всегда так: когда необходимо красноречие, он не способен отыскать нужных слов! Теплая ладонь, прижатая к груди постепенно гасила ярость в душе, Хоррор устало выдохнул, медленно прикрыв глазницы иллюзорными веками, потом вдохнул. Что-то было не так, что-то цепляло сознание, тревожило, что-то…<br/>     Убийца до дрожи в коленках боялся того, как Хоррор мог бы отреагировать на правду. Вздохнув, Килл поднял голову, встречаясь глазами с прямым, тяжелым взглядом Экса. Ему придется рассказать. Придется… Ведь сейчас он и так уже просрал их дружбу и доверие.<br/>— Я никогда не считал тебя эгоистом. И сохранность твоей души тоже была для меня очень важна, я не умею красиво говорить и изъясняться, но ты… Ты важен для меня. Поэтому я притащил Ласта, видя, как ты страдаешь, переживая жар в одиночку. По той же причине старался лишний раз не маячить после. По той же причине истязал собственную душу. Чтобы не мешать…<br/>— Раз я важен, так какого рожна ты решил, что хоть когда-нибудь мне помешаешь? — вперившись взглядом в серые глаза, Хоррор наклонился, приближая череп к Киллеру, голос гиганта рокотал, — почему <strong>ты сам</strong> не пришел ко мне, когда у тебя начался жар? Или ты решил, что я способен просто воспользоваться тобой, а потом сделать вид, что мне насрать? Ты настолько плохого обо мне мнения, Килл?<br/>     Киллер, словно загипнотизированный, смотрел в алое око. От близости багровой души Экса, от ощущения жара здоровяка душа в его груди забилась сильнее, посылая обжигающие волны по серым костям. С трудом сдержав всхлип, убийца попытался оправдаться:<br/>— Я… Я не… Думал… Так, — мысли разбегались по углам черепной коробки, а сознание заволакивало маревом желания. Вздрогнув, убийца отшатнулся назад, снова вцепившись пальцами в беспорядочно колотящееся алое сердечко, не раня, но болезненно сжимая, стараясь отодвинуть на как можно дальше похотливый морок. Нет! Он не может так, Эксу ведь хорошо с Ластом! Вздрогнул от прошившей всё тело боли,  зажмурившись, Киллер прошептал:<br/>— Ты никогда, даже намёком, не выказывал интерес ко мне. Зачем? Зачем мне вмешиваться?! У тебя же есть Ласт…<br/>     Так. Кажется, что-то начало проясняться — Хоррор соединил части головоломки, увидев, наконец, полную картину. Все эти метания друга, попытки избежать встреч последние дни, выстуженные комнаты, кровоточащая душа, его слова… Вот же скрытный гад! Как давно Киллер неровно дышит к нему? Когда это началось? Людоед нервно перебирал в голове воспоминания, но ничто не давало ему подсказки — Киллер вёл себя без изменений десятки лет. Хохмил, язвил, паясничал, устраивал клоунаду, и ненавязчиво был рядом. А вышло, что, оказывается, любил его? И жар, начавшийся сейчас у убийцы — нормальный монстр воспользовался бы любым подвернувшимся, да в том же ЛастТейл, что, один Крим обитает? Но этот идиот запер себя, истязал, вместо того, чтобы выбрать наипростейший и доступный вариант.<br/>     И кто Киллер для Хоррора? Более чем соратник, более чем приятель. Более. Но кто? То, что чувствовал людоед — даже больше, чем дружба, но любовь ли это? Громила всегда снисходительно взирал на кривляния Килла, воспринимая его как еще одного Папайруса — его Папс тоже был хохмачом. Кажется, он сообразил, кем для него стал Киллер.<br/>— Отпусти. — дрожащие окровавленные пальцы бережно обхватили ладонь убийцы, все еще сжимающую алую душу. — Мне больно наблюдать за тем, как ты ее калечишь.<br/>Здоровой рукой бережно обняв за лопатки Киллера, Хоррор притянул его ближе к себе, фактически, прижимая к груди, алое око тепло мерцало, более не вспыхивая холодной яростью.<br/>— Ты дурак, Килл. Самый большой придурок на свете. Тебе было достаточно только трех слов, чтобы все прояснить, расставить все точки над «и», и не мучиться. Мы ведь уже семья друг для друга, разве ты не понял?<br/>Багровая душа за рёберной клеткой ровно засветилась, отвечая на свет алого сердечка, окутывая тёплой магией обоих скелетов. Убийца тяжело выдохнул и удивлённо встретившись с таким ласковым взглядом, устало всхлипнул, утыкаясь лбом в желтую кость грудины. В уголках глазниц блеснули непролитые слёзы. Это не может быть правдой… Просто не может! Тихо рассмеявшись и, наконец, разжав пальцы, отпуская свою душу, Киллер неуверенно приобнял Экса в ответ:<br/>— Ты хочешь сказать, если бы я однажды завалился к тебе в комнату и признался в любви, ты бы… Бросил мне косточку?<br/>Пошляк, растудыть его! Хоррор хмыкнул, пожелтевшие губы тронула улыбка, когда людоед, наклонившись, бережно коснулся зубами серого виска в подобии поцелуя:<br/>— Кого ты обманываешь, Килл? Если бы тебе хотелось только секса, ты бы воспользовался любым. — прикрыв глазницы, громила со вздохом погладил убийцу по спине, бережно укрывая в объятиях. — Я бы дал… Я <strong>дам</strong> тебе намного больше.<br/>Киллер плавился от таких желанных, бережных объятий, от жаркого дыхания и шёпота он был готов растечься довольной лужицей к ногам людоеда. Не успев сдержать себя, убийца крепче прижался к широкой груди громилы, опустил ладонь вниз, прижав ее к чужой лобковой кости, там, где была бы сформирована твёрдая, тяжёлая экто-плоть. Подняв голову, встречаясь глазами с Эксом, Киллер облизнулся острым алым язычком, расплываясь в похотливой улыбке:<br/>— Да-а… Ты бы кинул мне оч-чень большую косточку!<br/>Хрюкнув, громила заржал в голос:<br/>— Каламбурщик! Ох, Киллер, временами я поражаюсь, как ты жив еще с таким то языком!<br/>Нагнувшись, Хоррор подхватил на руки убийцу, прижимая его к груди, притискивая так крепко, что кости поскрипывали. Киллер, уже открывший рот для очередного пошлого комментария, едва не вскрикнул от неожиданности, и обвил рукой мощную шею людоеда. Внезапно оказавшееся в такой близости от багровой души, алое сердечко ярко вспыхнуло, вырвав из груди убийцы всхлип, серые кости вновь скрутила судорога нестерпимого желания.<br/>— Так я дождусь от тебя этих слов, Килл? Могу даже уйти в свои комнаты и подождать, когда ты ворвешься ко мне, если пожелаешь. — в алом оке плясали смешинки. Всматриваясь в такое любимое лицо, Киллер улыбнулся.<br/>— А ты тогда обещаешь бросить мне косточку?.. — и, не дожидаясь ответа, уткнувшись в широкую грудь, убийца шепнул, залившись ярко-алым румянцем, — Люблю, люблю тебя, здоровяк.<br/>— И я тебя люблю, коротышка, — несколько ворчливым тоном отозвался Хоррор, разворачиваясь и возвращаясь вглубь гостиной. Усевшись на диван и усадив к себе на колени Киллера, людоед устало вздохнул, пошкрябав пальцами по надбровной дуге, осматривая повисшую плетью вывихнутую руку убийцы.<br/>— Прости, Килл, придется потерпеть, — сцепив пальцы в замок, людоед обхватил руками сустав. Резкое нажатие основанием ладони, и плечевая кость с хрустом встала на место, заставив Киллера застонать от боли. — М-да, сильно ж я тебя… Побереги пока руки, сильно не размахивай. И вон, употребляй, зря, что-ли, тебе принес завтрак «в постель»?<br/>Хоррор откинулся на спинку дивана, полуприкрыв глазницы.<br/>— Я… Не хочу есть, — Килл сполз с колен людоеда, ноги не держали совершенно, но он и не собирался уходить, лишь усесться поудобнее. Цепляясь пальцами за широкие ребра, убийца наконец устроился - лицом к Эксу, оседлав его бедренные кости, прижимаясь к широкой груди. Хмыкнув на это копошение, Хоррор обхватил ладонями серые ребра, поддерживая, оберегая, даря устойчивость и Киллеру внезапно перестало хватать воздуха, он тяжело дышал, обвив мощную шею здоровой рукой, вцепившись в желтые остистые отростки дрожащими пальцами. Душа убийцы начинала разгораться жаром сильнее, заставляя вслед за собой пылать серые кости, он отстранился от тёплой груди, бросил быстрый взгляд на мерцающую багровую душу и поднял его обратно к алому оку Экса, облизнувшись. Поёрзав на бедренных костях громилы, Киллер выдохнул:<br/>— Можно мне мою обещанную косточку?.. — алое сердечко радостно вспыхнуло и Килл, осторожно прижимая правую ладонь к рёбрам над темной душой людоеда, медленно и нежно, так привычно стал делиться собственной энергией.<br/>     Затопившие багровую душу чужие эмоции, невольно передаваемые вместе с магией, прошлись ураганом по сознанию громилы. О, Небо, где прятались эти чувства многие годы, что Хоррор и Киллер знали друг друга? Давно ли? Как глубоко должен был их похоронить в своей душе убийца, чтобы ни словом, ни жестом, ни намеком не поведать эту тайну, когда почти ежедневно делился с Хоррором магией? До этого людоед чувствовал лишь заботу, обеспокоенность, немного страха за свою жизнь со стороны Килла… Темную душу переполнила любовь, любовь жертвенная, всепрощающая, всепоглощающая, укрываемая неимоверно долго; восторг от согласия Хоррора, нетерпеливое ожидание, предвкушение чего-то прекрасного, забота о нем, стремление защитить, укрыть от всего, эгоистично владеть им, и в ответ дарить всего себя… А еще — жар, безумное желание соития, терзающее душу и кости.<br/>     Сформировать экто-плоть Хоррору в этот раз удалось без проблем, светящаяся плотная магия осела в тазовых костях, свободные шорты сразу же стали тесны. Громила глухо замычал, запрокидывая голову, стискивая зубы — настолько ярких ощущений его собственный жар не дарил ему уже очень давно! Он успел позабыть это пылающее ощущение одержимости, горячки страсти, голода, но не до еды, а до движений, до соития с таким же жаждущим телом, о, Звёзды, сейчас Хоррор чувствовал себя помолодевшим на сотни лет!<br/>— Килл, — голос людоеда хриплый, низкий, гораздо ниже, чем обычно, — Киллер, предлагаю рокировку. Давай лучше ты меня, нет терпения тебя готовить!<br/>Убийца наслаждался тем, как его собственная магия действовала на Хоррора. Видеть, как тот зажмуривается, как вздымается широкая грудь, ощущать всем телом, как едва ощутимо вибрируют кости от изменившегося тембра голоса, чувствовать его твёрдую плоть — было невероятно, соблазнительно, возбуждающе, упоительно! Застонав, Киллер снова прильнул к широкой рёберной клетке. Обнимая людоеда одной рукой за мощную шею, Килл потёрся своей мгновенно сформированной магией о горячую экто-плоть Хоррора и, лизнув желтоватую скулу, чуть ли ни урча, прошептал:<br/>— Я в жаре, здоровяк. Я смогу принять всё, что ты только пожелаешь мне дать...<br/>     Кажется, Киллер не осознавал, какой ящик пандоры отворил, поделившись своим жаром с Хоррором… Людоед балансировал на острие, чувствуя, что еще секунда, еще одно нетерпеливое движение тела на нем, и разум затянет в черную дыру похоти, он просто не сможет себя контролировать. Оглушительный треск ткани — в стиснутом кулаке остались обрывки черного хлопка шорт убийцы, кажется, Хоррор уже не вполне владел собой. Зарычав, людоед медленно отстранил свою руку от обнаженных подвздошных костей Килла, вцепился в спинку дивана пальцами. Мгновенно сформированные копья из костей со скрежетом перекрестились, проламывая каменные плиты пола, калеча диван — руки Хоррора остались притиснуты скрещенным костяным оружием к спинке дивана, ограничивая его движения.<br/>— Тогда так. Чтобы я тебя не убил в процессе, коротышка, — пылающий взгляд алого ока вперился в лицо убийцы, Хоррор тяжело дышал, из уголка рта по желтоватой челюсти бежала слюна. Киллер разочарованно застонал, поскуливая от потери ощущения широких и тёплых ладоней Экса, но внял его беспокойству. Приподнимаясь на подрагивающих коленях, одной рукой он с трудом стянул с себя остатки шорт, выкинул их куда-то в сторону. С некоторыми заминками избавив и Хоррора от одежды, Киллер уселся обратно на крепкие бедренные кости и осторожно обхватил ладонями твёрдую экто-плоть Экса. Алую душу скручивает желанием, убийцу едва ли не колотит нервным ознобом от предвкушения. Привстав на коленях, Киллер на секунду прижался зубами к зубам Хоррора, целуя, слизнул юрким язычком неровную дорожку слюны, и, подняв взгляд к алому оку, облизываясь, хрипло прошептал:<br/>— И правда, о-очень большая косточка, — не давая ответить что-либо, помогая себе левой рукой, Киллер плавно, но быстро опустился, насаживаясь на пылающую багровую плоть. <br/>     Звёзды! Так много… Хоррор большой, намного больше, чем Килл мог когда-либо себе нафантазировать, упоительное чувство заполнения кружит голову и выбивает из убийцы дух, он до сих пор чуточку боится того, что сейчас просто проснется, и выяснит, что его сознание сыграло невероятно злую шутку…<br/>— Килл! — громила выгнулся, стискивая зубы, могучие руки напряглись, заставляя копья скрипеть. Он всегда осторожничал, тянул с тем, чтобы наполнить партнера до конца, сдерживал порывы, страшась причинить боль, Киллер же, ненамеренно и случайно подарил ему волшебный момент единения — замечательное чувство стремительного погружения в горячую магию, желающую, ждущую только его…<br/>     Хоррор наблюдал за тем, как Килл прогибается в спине, как распахиваются челюсти, выпуская из груди протяжный стон удовольствия, как медленно закатываются глаза, опускаются серые веки, прикрывая глазницы, и его собственная душа трепетала, светясь ровно и ярко, даря свой свет только ему — монстру, одержимому любовью к людоеду. Медленно, очень медленно, Киллер приник к широкой груди, теплые кости ладони возлегли на ключицы людоеда, ах, Хоррор так желал обнять, стиснуть в руках эти серые ребра, но HP убийцы все еще не дотягивал даже до полусотни, если Хоррор сорвется… Он даже не желал думать о том, что может быть в этом случае. Подавшись вперед, насколько позволяли костяные оковы, Хоррор прижался скулой к сероватой макушке, хрипло, рвано дыша, прикрывая глазницы:<br/>— В тебе просто волшебно, Килл…<br/>Убийца тихо, ласково рассмеялся на шепот Экса и, краснея, смущённо потёрся макушкой о тёплую скулу. Он не стал спрашивать про Ласта, пожалуй, впервые за очень долгое время прикусывая свой длинный, болтливый язык. Сказать же в ответ, как приятно, полно и желанно ощущается экто-плоть Хоррора, Киллер не мог, заливаясь алым румянцем при одних лишь мыслях об этом. Чуть отстранившись, выпрямляя спину, Килл зацепился взглядом за парящее сбоку, подрагивающее желанием алое перевёрнутое сердечко и вспыхнувшая в голове мысль показалась ему замечательной! Схватив собственную душу, убийца вновь прижался к крепким, желтоватым рёбрам, занося руку внутрь широкой грудной клетки.<br/>— Поохраняешь её для меня? — Киллер отпустил судорожно забившееся сердечко там, всего в нескольких сантиметрах от сияющей багровой.<br/>— Я сохраню, — взгляд Хоррора светился теплотой, скулы затопил едва заметный румянец. Ощущение забившейся в груди второй души было чем-то фантастическим, его сердце засветилось ярче, приветствуя алое, которое быстро подстроилось под ритм темной души, согревая изнутри реберную клетку, окутывая своим теплом все существо людоеда…<br/>     Прогнувшись в спине, едва сдерживая рвущийся из груди стон, убийца радостно улыбнулся: он впервые видел румянец здоровяка, нежный и едва заметный, но он был! Ласково огладив скулу людоеда, Килл лизнул желтоватые зубы, напрашиваясь на поцелуй, и Хоррор не стал томить его ожиданием. Сплетаясь с багровым языком в танце, Киллер стонал, выгибаясь в спине, обвивая ладонью широкую шею, едва ощутимо почесывая острыми кончиками фаланг основание черепа.<br/>     Сжавшись на багровой экто-плоти, убийца неспешно, растягивая удовольствие, начал медленно раскачиваться, с восторгом ощутив, как сбивается дыхание Хоррора, и как, оказывается, восхитительно ловить во время поцелуя жаркие стоны! Плавные движения Килла сводили громилу с ума, хотелось быстрее, безудержного, яростного, дикого темпа, хотелось слышать крики убийцы, дарить ему наслаждение, рваться навстречу! Хоррор зарычал, заставляя себя терпеливо ожидать — Киллер сейчас главный, и его решение приоритетно.<br/>     Серые пальцы соскользнули с широкой шеи, уцепившись за крепкую ключицу Экса, а правая рука убийцы давно перебирала его нижние ребра. Разорвав поцелуй, Килл облизнулся, шепнув Эксу в висок:<br/>— Двигайся тоже, быстро и сильно. Я не могу сам, — убийца всхлипнул, снова сжимаясь на пылающей экто-плоти Экса. — Хочу тебя до безумия!<br/>     Заставив Киллера вздрогнуть и нетерпеливо заскулить, Хоррор зарычал, словно дикий зверь, как же он ждал этих слов! Не заставляя просить себя дважды, людоед вцепился руками в обивку дивана, уперся ногами в пол, давая себе опору, рванулся тазом вверх, ещё, ещё, погружаясь до упора в жаркую алую магию. На первый мощный толчок убийца вскрикнул, вцепляясь пальцами в крепкие желтоватые рёбра, последующие встречал с пылающим желанием разделить удовольствие на двоих и громкими криками, торопясь двигаться навстречу животному ритму, а его душа судорожно колотилась о крепкую грудь изнутри.<br/>— Киллер, — Хоррор еще мог говорить, пока не сбил себе дыхание окончательно, — Килл, ты придурок, сколько лет ты лишал нас этого, скрывая свои чувства, а?<br/>     Он дурел от узости Киллера, от его криков, и раздражался от того, что не может обнять, притиснуть убийцу к себе, впиться пальцами в эти кости, чтобы стать еще ближе с ним! Серокостный монстр уже частично не осознавал себя, ему хотелось лишь безумной скачки, утонуть в омуте похоти и желания, почти животного единения, о котором столь долгое время алая душа могла лишь мечтать.<br/>     Оглушительный треск ломаемых костей — и правая рука Хоррора свободна, а два копья разлетаются в прах. Обхватив вскрикнувшего Киллера за спину, зацепившись обломанными фалангами за тонкую серую лопатку, громила стал рывками осаживать убийцу, принуждая его двигаться навстречу, когда он сам подавался тазом наверх, заставляя их кости скрипеть при столкновении. Не в силах больше держаться ровно, Киллер почти повис на людоеде, из последних сил цепляясь пальцами за желтые рёбра, захлебываясь стонами при каждом движении Экса внутри него. В грудной клетке Хоррора уже творилось непонятно что: две души, светясь, колотились о ребра, сталкивались друг с дружкой и, кажется, соревновались в том, чей жар сильнее, по крайней мере, температура в его груди уже была сравнима с вулканическим жерлом. Слов не осталось, как и сформированных мыслей, громила просто рычал и хрипел, алчно двигаясь в алом нутре, не собираясь останавливаться. И в голове уже даже не шумело, а штормило, Хоррор сквозь этот шум не слышал ни своих, ни чужих стонов, и перед лицом как будто потемнело, всё, что осталось — тактильные ощущения.<br/>     Судорожно сжавшиеся костяные пальцы на его пятом и шестом ребрах, а так же — на ключице, горячая грудь, прильнувшая к его груди, жаркое дыхание, волнами окутывающее его ключицы и позвонки шеи, а ещё — конвульсивная, судорожная пульсация алой магии партнера, сжимающаяся на его плоти каждый раз, когда они вместе начинают движение навстречу… Багровую душу скрутило, заставив замереть на несколько секунд, Хоррор взвыл и, под аккомпанемент треска ломаемого костяного оружия, излился, ворвавшись в последний раз в пульсирующую магию убийцы. Удовольствие стягивает что-то внутри в тугую спираль и затем волнами раскатывается по сероватым костям, ощущая наполняющую его жидкую магию, Килл с протяжным стоном кончил.<br/>     Какое-то время они провели в объятиях друг друга, вздрагивая от остаточных искр удовольствия, тяжело и хрипло дыша, переживая блаженное ощущение истомы, поделённое на двоих. Подцепив пальцами серый подбородок и немного наклонившись вперед, Хоррор ворвался в рот убийцы сокрушительным поцелуем, поглаживая ладонью серые лопатки, едва ощутимо прижимая того к своей груди, давая ощутить безумный ритм с которым колотились о его рёбра две души. Растекающиеся от удовольствия мозги не давали полноценно ответить, Киллер всхлипнул в поцелуй, едва ощутимо прикусив горячий язык громилы.<br/>— Мой голод передается половым путем? — разорвав поцелуй, людоед выдохнул в серые зубы, — я еду принес вообще-то, меня есть не обязательно, я же Сансов не ем!<br/>Громко заурчав, убийца сжался на все еще погруженной в него багровой плоти, заставив Экса взрыкнуть от удовольствия.<br/>— Меня терзает голод другого рода, — пощекотав самым кончиком языка широкую ключицу, Килл едва ощутимо покачивал тазом, то обхватывая возбужденную экто-плоть, то отпуская, сокращая магически сформированные мышцы, с восторгом ощущая, как учащается дыхание людоеда. — Разве не чувствуешь <strong>мой</strong> голод, здоровяк?<br/>— <strong>Чувствую</strong>, — горячо прошептал в висок убийцы Хоррор, усмехнувшись. <br/>     Притиснув к себе Киллера, людоед телепортировался в спальню, находящуюся за приоткрытыми дверями. Он давно не практиковал этот навык, да и из-за пролома на черепе магией настолько направленно управлять было сложно, поэтому не обошлось без конфуза: они промахнулись на пару метров, и очутились не на разворошенной кровати, а перед столом в просторном кресле, хорошо хоть не на полу!<br/>— Извини, у меня плохо получилось, — смутился Хоррор, — не хотел отпускать тебя, думал, что справлюсь…<br/>Киллер громко рассмеялся:<br/>— Ты мог попросить и меня. — прижавшись к костям людоеда, Киллер зашептал, покусывая широкую ключицу. — Попробуем на столе?<br/>Выяснилось, что столешница чересчур низко, и либо Килл едва касается лопатками деревянного покрытия, либо Хоррору нужно присесть или наклониться. Но Киллер не был бы Киллером, если бы не придумал, как им быть.<br/>— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты настолько гибкий, коротышка, — входя в убийцу короткими рывками, проворчал Хоррор. Киллер так и не выпустил из себя багровую магию, пока они приспосабливались к этому грешному столу, хотя ему пришлось совершить не самый простой кульбит, чтоб в итоге повернуться спиной к людоеду, опершись коленями и ладонями о столешницу. Острые кончики серых фаланг скребли по гладкой поверхности стола, пытаясь уцепиться хоть за что-нибудь, оставляя тонкие, едва заметные борозды на лакированном дереве. Вырвавшийся изо рта убийцы смешок преобразовался в громкий стон удовольствия:<br/>— Хоррор, да... Так хорошо, ещё, пожалуйста, ещё! — кажется, Киллер хотел что-то сказать? Плевать, Блускрин его раздери, так хорошо… Чувствительное после прошлого оргазма нутро судорожно сжималось на багровой магии Хоррора, посылая чуть колючие волны удовольствия по сероватым костям.<br/>— Ещё - больше, или ещё - и так сойдет? — Хоррор медленно отстранился, почти полностью выходя из Киллера, и, придержав убийцу за позвоночник, достаточно напористо погрузился в алую магию, зарычав от наслаждения. Движение в настолько узком партнере было чем-то фантастическим, еще и две души в груди так сладко бьются в его груди в унисон. Кстати о душах.<br/>— Килл, хочешь больше? — широкая ладонь громилы скользнула по гладким позвонкам, пальцы как можно более деликатно шкрябнули внутреннюю сторону нижних ребер вскрикивающего убийцы, — хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо со мной.<br/>А что, блять, не заметно, что ему хорошо? Киллеру хотелось всего и сразу, но больше всего — принять от Экса его любовь, а в ответ подарить всего себя. Опустившись грудью на прохладную столешницу, Киллер, глухо постанывая, прижал ладонью собственную возбужденную магию к движущейся в нем багровой экто-плоти Хоррора и к своему же позвоночнику.<br/>— Жги, здоровяк, я весь открыт для предложений.<br/>Киллер внезапно стал таким невообразимо узким, громила взвыл, инстинктивно рванувшись вперед, ещё, ещё, ещё, и - содрогнулся, у Хоррора даже зрение на миг померкло, а Килл, чувствуя наполняющую его нутро жидкую магию, заскулил. Он был… Так близко.<br/>Проморгавшись, людоед оперся ладонью на столешницу, хрипло и рвано дыша:<br/>— Прости, Килл, прости, я… Чуточку передохну и верну должок…<br/>— Всё хорошо, не извиняйся, — тихо отозвался убийца, пытаясь не выть от нетерпения, он так жаждал насадиться на этот крепкий стояк, ему приходилось направлять всю силу воли на то, чтобы не вильнуть тазом, подгоняя Экса. Серый висок опалило горячее дыхание здоровяка, пославшее по косточкам дрожь предвкушения:<br/>— Было охрененно, коротышка, что ты сделал?<br/>— Ловкость рук, Хоря, — Киллер старался говорить спокойно, но его выдавали с головой  собственные пальцы — заостренные фаланги судорожно скребли столешницу, оставляя внушительные царапины, — Еды, или немного магии?..<br/>— Тебя! — более не задумываясь над тем, чтобы сдерживаться, Хоррор рванулся вперед,  наполняя жаркое нутро убийцы, помогая ему двигаться навстречу, притягивая к себе стонущего в голос Киллера за тазовые кости. Опомнившись, что он так долго не продержится, если Килл будет так же сжимать руку на собственной магии, Хоррор убрал серую ладонь от подвздошных костей, деликатно сжимая возбужденную плоть пальцами.<br/>— Да! Хоррор! Так хорошо!.. Ещё немного, пожалуйста! — из последних сил убийца подавался навстречу животному ритму, захлебываясь стонами, он с трудом исхитрился забросить руку за спину и, уцепившись пальцами за мощную шею, притянуть Хоррора ещё ближе, заставив громилу прижаться грудной клеткой к его спине и сам же взвыл, ощутив безумную пульсацию двух душ, бьющихся за пожелтевшими ребрами.<br/>     Поддерживая под грудь убийцу, Хоррор с рычанием выпрямился и развернулся спиной к столу, опираясь на него бедренными костями. Вынужденно выпустив из руки возбужденно пульсирующую плоть, громила поправил соскользнувшую со столешницы ногу Киллера, дав ему опереться берцовыми костями на деревянное полотно. Подавившись стонами, убийца отчаянно вцепился пальцами в шею Экса, до крови расцарапывая позвонки, скрежеща фалангами по остистым отросткам в попытке удержаться и не стечь на пол. Такая поза была несколько неудобна и, будь Хоррор слабее, Килл бы, наверняка, оказался на полу при первом же толчке. Но сейчас ему было абсолютно всё равно, он был на грани оргазма, чуть-чуть, нужно еще чуть-чуть… Помогая убийце двигаться на нем, Хоррор снова обхватил экто-плоть убийцы, стремительно и жестко двигая ладонью:<br/>— Килл, Киллер, люблю тебя… — с придыханием прошептав в затылок убийце, громила прикусил серые позвонки. Хриплый голос людоеда стал спусковым механизмом, столкнувшим Киллера за край. Вскрикнув и сжавшись на багровой магии, убийца без сил повис на сильных руках Хоррора.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Заворчав, Киллер приоткрыл одну глазницу, пытаясь понять что произошло. Вроде бы они с Хоррором хорошо проводили время и… Что было потом? Это же не могло ему присниться, нет?! Всё ещё пузырящееся в косточках удовольствие тонко намекало, что секс ему не приснился и убийца расплылся в довольной улыбке, тем более до него запоздало дошло, что людоед обнимает его, и что-то шепчет в висок…<br/>— Киллер! Киллер, Звезды, не пугай меня! Коротышка, милый, хороший мой, очнись, очнись, — баюкая убийцу на руках, громила притискивал его к груди. Попытавшись повернуть голову на зов, Киллер вздрогнул от прошившей шею боли. Хрипло выругавшись, он машинально прижал ладонь к шее и тут же отдёрнул её. Вся шея, а теперь и пальцы были в крови, и на ощупь не хватало остистых отростков второго и третьего позвонков. Подняв взгляд на Хоррора, Киллер, едва сдерживая смех, фыркнул:<br/>— Ну и моська у тебя! Я тебя достал и ты всё-таки решил сожрать меня?.. А то чего добру пропадать, — у Хоррора пол лица было в начинающей подсыхать крови, сейчас этот милый здоровяк вполне соответствовал своему прозвищу!<br/>— Если бы я это решил, то начал бы с головы! А точнее с твоего языка, он у тебя длинный, укоротить бы! — людоеда трясло от страха, он забылся всего на миг, взлетев на вершину удовольствия, да и зубы то сомкнул вроде не сильно. Уложив голову на широкое плечо громилы, чтобы лишний раз не напрягать болезненно ноющую шею, Киллер тихо рассмеялся. Хоть подобное и было неожиданно, но убийца ни в коем случае не стал бы упрекать здоровяка за подобное.<br/>— Я обижен до глубины души! — патетично, с надрывом простонал Киллер, картинно прикрыв ладонью лицо. — Меня попытались съесть в первую брачную ночь, как мне теперь с тобой жить?!<br/>— Живи и мучайся тем, что я больше к тебе не притронусь <strong>никогда</strong>, идиота кусок! — первым порывом Хоррора было вообще спихнуть убийцу с колен на пол и свалить куда подальше, к примеру, в ванную, умыться, во рту до сих пор привкус железа, но пока здоровяк лишь глухо рычал на зубоскальство Киллера. — Самое большее, на что ты теперь можешь рассчитывать, это прогулки под луной и серенады под окнами каждую пятницу тринадцатого! Я даже за руку тебя не возьму больше, а то вон, часа два назад едва тебя одноруким бандитом не сделал! Не желаю на старости лет прослыть черной вдовой! Тьфу ты, вдовцом!<br/>— Нет!.. Ты не можешь со мной так поступить, я умру без близости с тобой, — плаксиво прогундосил убийца, но встретившись взглядом с вспыхивающим алым оком, не предвещающим ему ничего хорошего, если вовремя не заткнется, Килл посерьезнел. — Всё в порядке, Хоррор. Ну не голову же ты мне откусил.<br/>Тихо урча, Киллер попытался стереть кровавые разводы с желтоватой челюсти, ласково улыбаясь хмурому людоеду.<br/>— Умрешь?! — Хоррор иронично вздернул бровь, всматриваясь в лицо убийцы, — это скорее я тебя убью случайно, и так уже тебя покалечил дважды за утро…<br/>— Ну это нельзя назвать прямо покалечил. — фыркнув, Киллер хотел мотнуть головой, но очередной приступ ноющей боли заставил его поморщиться. — И ты же не специально. Так что не переживай, на мне всё как на дворняге заживает.<br/>— Голову б тебе открутить, дебилу, вдруг новая вырастет, поумнее… — Хоррор поднялся с кресла и в пару шагов добравшись до кровати, бережно опустил на простыни Килла, пошагав на выход, собравшись исполнить свою угрозу — свалить, но не слишком далеко, в ванную, за мокрым полотенцем. Тихо посмеивающийся убийца, оказавшись на кровати, вздрогнул и потянулся за уходящим людоедом.<br/>— Хоррор? Ты куда, я тебя так сильно обидел? Хоррор!.. — у Киллера потемнело в глазах, его душа, так и оставшаяся в грудной клетке Экса, болезненно сжалась, находясь слишком далеко от тела и тихо хрупнула, покрываясь едва заметными мелкими трещинками. Вскрикнув, сжимаясь комком на кровати, Киллер тяжело, хрипло дышал, едва слышно поскуливая.<br/>— Килл! О, Звёзды, — запоздало осознав что произошло, Хоррор бросился к Киллеру, падая на колени рядом с кроватью, дрожащими пальцами схватив вмиг ставшие ледяными ладони убийцы, притянув его руки к лицу, одержимо целуя фаланги и пястные кости. — Очень больно, хороший мой? Прости, прости меня, я забыл, пустота меня раздери, прости, пожалуйста, прости…<br/>     Ощущая собственную душу вновь рядом, убийца тяжело выдохнул, расслабляясь, почти растекаясь на постели. Тёплые, нежные, полные любви прикосновения к сероватым костям пальцев и теплое дыхание, заставили Киллера улыбнуться, зрение постепенно возвращалось, разглядев подле себя Экса, выглядящего встревоженным и донельзя виноватым, он даже едва слышно хмыкнул:<br/>— Ничего, я не сержусь, я и сам забыл. Так приятно и естественно ощущать твою душу рядом с моей, — Киллер вытянул из руки Хоррора собственные пальцы, чтобы погладить широкие лоб и переносицу здоровяка, где пролегла пусть и иллюзорная, но морщинка, но людоед не дал ему посвоевольничать. Притянув серые фаланги к лицу, он накрыл их ладонью, прижимая к теплому черепу и осторожно потерся скулой о шершавые кости.<br/>— Я так испугался! Не надо больше экспериментов, забери ее, ты же знаешь, если я усну, то не вспомню, проснувшись, — голос людоеда сорвался, его лицо исковеркал страх, зажмурив глазницы, он сгорбился, уткнувшись лбом в ключицу Киллера. Багровая душа в широкой груди Хоррора всё ещё вздрагивала, как бы они ни шутили до этого, но сделай он лишний шаг — и кто знает, вдруг алое сердечко рассыпалось бы осколками… Его дурацкая память, пустота его раздери!<br/>— Всё хорошо, — обняв Экса за шею, убийца уткнулся носовой костью в макушку людоеда, успокаивающе урча, поглаживая любимого по спине. — Мы привыкнем со временем, потихоньку, постепенно.<br/>     Алое сердечко всё ещё болезненно пульсировало, но это было скорее неприятно, нежели действительно причиняло страдания. Киллер опустил одну руку ниже и осторожно провёл ей по желтоватым рёбрам.<br/>— Но сейчас, пожалуй, и правда стоит вернуть её мне. Это немного тяжело, да и так она быстрее восстановится. — почувствовав, как Хоррор кивнул, убийца прижал ладонь к крепким рёбрам, медленно потянул, его душа несколько неохотно переместилась ближе к ладони, и Киллер, забрав её, отпустил в собственной грудной клетке. Они помолчали какое-то время, каждый думая о своем и, наконец, убийца решился задать вопрос, терзающий его сомневающееся сердце:<br/>— Ты же останешься со мной?<br/>— А куда я от тебя денусь, коротышка? — едва слышно пробурчал громила, обвив убийцу за спину рукой, деликатно обнимая, — я просто хотел принести влажное полотенце, чтобы ты кровью простыни не закапал.<br/>Прикрыв глазницы, Киллер едва слышно заурчал, наслаждаясь нежными, осторожными объятиями.<br/>— Не страшно, всё равно она потом осыплется прахом, — поерзав, Килл отполз вглубь кровати, и осторожно погладив людоеда по черепу, ласково позвал, — иди ко мне, на полу менее удобно, чем здесь.<br/>     Они улеглись на кое-как расправленных простынях, Хоррор — на спине, Киллер — на боку, уложив голову на плечо здоровяка, обняв его за грудь и для верности забросив на него ногу, предотвращая возможный побег.<br/>— Килл, — внезапно вспомнив, о чем хотел спросить убийцу, зашептал людоед, — откуда ты знаешь имя «Экс»?<br/>Киллер замер, он не знал, что сказать и как, что б такое правдоподобное соврать, но этого делать не пришлось.<br/>— Уснул что-ли? — проворчали сверху, подвздошные кости убийцы обвила широкая ладонь, прижимая его ближе к теплому боку. — Ну спи, коротышка, спи.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(C\А)<br/>- *Лежит на диване, что-то смотрит в телефоне*<br/>- *Снял очки, выудил телефон из его пальчиков, и медленно пополз по дивану навстречу*<br/>- *Напрягся* Ты чего? <br/>- *Медленно крадется, расстояния все меньше*<br/>- Ты меня пугаешь! *Вжался в стенку, закрылся подушкой, круглыми глазами следит за передвижениями*<br/>- *Отнял подушку*<br/>- *Вжавшись спиной в угол, отпихивает от себя руками*<br/>- *Наклонился и нежно поцеловал в лобик*<br/>- Ты че, совсем крышей поехал?!<br/>- Неа, сегодня день поцелуев! Иди сюда!<br/>(день поцелуев был шестого июля, но уж как есть)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Конфронтация</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Всем доброго времени! Эти главы мы публикуем в честь двух замечательных, милых девочек - holyloli и Novella_story, чудесным совпадением сегодня у них обоих дни рождения! Хорошие наши, поздравляем вас от всей души, огромное спасибо за ваш вклад в работу над фиком, за ваше терпение, потраченное время, энтузиазм, упорство, силу воли! Желаем, чтобы эти качества помогали становиться лучше, мудрее, сильнее в этом мире, будьте обязательно счастливы, прям обязательно-обязательно! <br/>Ваши Автор и Соавтор.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Проснувшись в одиночестве, Крим сильно удивился. Обычно Хоррор дрых без задних ног едва ли не до вечера, так что Ласт успевал вымыться, привести себя в порядок, позавтракать (иногда даже пообедать), а позже — маленько поскучать, в ожидании, когда же громила проснется. Киллер, тот Санс, что привел его в этот замок, практически не показывался, зато Ласт познакомился с Блу — очередным Сансом, который, при всей его кажущейся хрупкости был отважным и сильным монстром, шутка ли, быть парой чудовища с максимально возможным LOVE! Когда Крим впервые пересекся с Дастом на кухне, то был ни жив, ни мертв от чувства животного ужаса, что внушало само присутствие пыльного. А Блу как будто и не чувствовал этой ауры вокруг высокого партнера и ластился к нему, словно котенок. Ласта невольно покоробил тот факт, что этот вызывающий удушающее чувство страха Санс даже нисколько не заинтересовался им — лишь мазнул взглядом, словно по пустому месту, прохладно поздоровался, и обратил всё своё внимание к Берри. Не то, чтобы Криму так уж был нужен этот монстр, но гордыню профессионального соблазнителя это чуточку задело.<br/>     Быстро одевшись, Ласт Санс вышел в гостиную, в надежде, что здоровяк Хоррор найдется там. Оказалось, что апартаменты и вовсе пустовали, значит, сто процентов этот обжора обретается на кухне! Крим выглянул за дверь. Обычно тишайший коридор первого этажа замка сейчас полнился каким то шорохом, или эхом, и еще — тянуло откуда-то одичавшей магией людоеда. Ну не мог же громила уйти из-за того, что ему приспичило, а Крим в это время спал? Любопытный Ласт пошел направо, дальше по коридору, вглубь замка, куда еще ни разу не заглядывал. Чужая магия охватила его, закружила голову от силы и интенсивности, Хоррор явно был с кем-то и уровень его магии, одержимость жаром, подавляющее ощущение его силы было несравнимо ярче, чем когда либо ощущалось во время их соития… <br/>     Если с Кримом этот гигант был спокойной гладью воды по которой лишь изредка пробегала рябь, то сейчас бушующая, кипящая, хлещущая через край магия не оставляла сомнений: изящный Санс был всего лишь удобной заменой. Как бы ласков и внимателен ни был с ним Хоррор, какие бы комплементы ни дарил, он не любил Ласта. А сейчас, там, за приоткрытыми дверьми, куда Крим страшится заглянуть, бушует страстная, безудержная любовь двух существ. Бирюзовую душу скрутило судорогой, к горлу подкатил комок, и Санс, развернувшись на каблуках, бросился бежать прочь, не глядя под ноги, не разбирая дороги, куда угодно, лишь бы подальше, пока из горла не вырвался вой раненного в самое сердце монстра! Ноги Крима подкосились, и он упал на колени, сжимаясь в комок, укрывая исковерканное болью лицо в ладонях, на каменный пол закапали слезы.<br/>     Весело насвистывая себе под нос заевшую на языке песенку, Блуберри спускался по лестнице, он был в отличнейшем расположении духа после свидания с Дастом на днях. Раздавшийся внизу грохот костей о каменный пол, стенания и звуки рыданий этажом ниже сперва заставили Блу подскочить на месте от неожиданности, он поторопился перегнуться через перила:<br/>— Крим? — бросившись вниз, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, крошка-монстр влетел на первый этаж, и кинулся к плачущему навзрыд монстру. — Что случилось?<br/>Опустившись на колени рядом с Ласт Сансом, Блуберри, утешая, гладил его голову и плечи. Они уже успели подружиться: несмотря на свой род деятельности и… некоторые особенности, Крим оказался хорошим собеседником и товарищем, а то, что он даже не пытался как-то привлечь к себе внимание Даста, и вовсе реабилитировало репутацию изящного скелета в глазах ревнивца Блу.<br/>— Бер-ри? — подняв заплаканное лицо на маленького Санса, Ласт всхлипнул и выдавил из себя: — Хоррор… Хоррор с другим… а я, как последний идиот, влюбился… Я всег-го лишь подстилка, шлюх пользуют, а не люб-бят…<br/>Блу облегчённо выдохнул, в глубине души он успел напридумывать себе кучу ужасов, и тут же нахмурился. Ну не мог он понять подобную точку зрения. Пусть их условия взросления и были различными, но разве Крим не заслуживал любви и счастья? Похлопав красавчика по плечу, Берри твердо возразил:<br/>— Не говори ерунды! Может, в ЛастТейл ты и был… — замявшись на секунду, крошка-монстр откашлялся и продолжил. — Здесь ты сам решаешь, кем ты хочешь быть! Это абсолютно другой мир, ничем не похожий на твой. И что значит «Хоррор с другим»?! Да, возможно, но это не значит, что нужно сразу же сдаваться! Если действительно любишь, ты должен доказать свою любовь! Добиться его!<br/>— Добиваться? — Ласт так поразился, что даже перестал плакать, удивленно воззрившись на Берри. Он не представлял себе, как мог бы это совершить? — Я не ровня никому из вас, я же не могу вызвать на поединок никого… Да и Хоррор хо-хороший, как он на это посмотрит? Я не-не умею добиваться, и не хочу больше быть ш-шлюхой… Хочу быть только с ним, только с Ро-ори… Он… Он единственный кто… Подарил мне… Мне…<br/>Голос Крима сорвался, из его глазниц все еще текли слезы, а Берри, недовольно ворча, шарил по карманам, но не найдя ничего лучше, стянул с запястья обрывок своей старой голубой банданы, протянув его расклеившемуся Сансу:<br/>— Не плачь, пожалуйста. Никогда не мог смотреть на слёзы друзей. И почему сразу вызвать на поединок? Это не единственный вариант! Добиваться можно и другими действиями! Для начала ты мог бы поговорить с ним. Рассказать о своих намерениях, о своих чувствах. — Пришедшая в голову мысль чуть ли ни заставила маленького Санса подпрыгнуть. — Ты мог бы что-нибудь приготовить ему! Если что, я с удовольствием помогу тебе!<br/>— Приготовить? — на заплаканном лице мелькнула тень улыбки, — Я достаточно неплохо готовлю, а что Рори нравится? Берри, ты же давно знаешь его, расскажи, пожалуйста!<br/>Цепляясь за Блу, Ласт кое-как встал, разом становясь выше крошки-Санса на полтора фута.<br/>— Вот! Это я понимаю! — широко улыбаясь «боевому» настрою друга, Берри повлек Крима за собой, налево в коридор к кухне, держа за руку, — Молодец! Хоть я и не долго знаю Хоррора, но одно ясно точно, он любит <strong>мясо</strong>! Много вкусного мяса!<br/>     Стиснув зубы, Крим на ватных ногах брел за Блуберри, пытаясь одновременно вытереть слезы. Он не сдастся, он завоюет это огромное сердце, и останется с Хоррором. Что же, он добр и терпелив, но ради возлюбленного найдет в своей душе и немного решительности.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Хоррор и Киллер, уставшие, довольные и счастливые, лениво одевались, чтобы устроить набег на кухню. За окнами разлилась чернилами ночь, они провели в постели (и не только) много времени, а тарелка овощей и мяса, что притащил с утра (а кажется что вечность назад) людоед, была вообще чем то несерьезным. Поэтому два монстра вышли в гулкий коридор, направляясь на кухню, в надежде заморить не только червячка, но и что посущественнее.<br/>— Кажется, Блу сегодня превзошел самого себя! — у Хоррора натурально капали слюни, — Каждый день готовить мясо! Пахнет просто фантастически!!!<br/>По коридору, и правда, распространился умопомрачительный аромат жаркого, каких-то специй, дымка от капающего на угли пряного жира с тонкой ноткой кисловатого маринада.<br/>— Это же отлично, значит, поедим горячее. — Киллер был доволен, если Хоррор доволен — Кстати, надо же Ласта обратно в его мир переправить. В его услугах больше нет нужды.<br/>Людоед неожиданно помрачнел, но кивнул:<br/>— Да, но надо хотя бы поблагодарить его. Все же он не дал мне переживать жар в одиночку.<br/>     Киллер ревниво зыркнул на Экса, но решил ничего не говорить. Они уже всё прояснили, они любят друг друга, а Ласт просто глупая ошибка убийцы, он не стоит внимания и упоминания в принципе. Килл ещё никогда, кажется, так не ошибался…<br/>     На кухне хозяйничал вовсе не Блу, а Крим, в огромном камине тлели угли, над которыми на нескольких решетках Санс жарил барбекю, на разделочном столе в огромном блюде горкой высилось приготовленное мясо, а на обеденном, кроме миски с чем-то овощным, красовались зажженные свечи. Всё-таки электрического освещения в замке не было, а на улице порядком стемнело, но всё равно атмосфера явно тянула на романтическую. Развалившись на своем привычном месте за столом, Киллер окинул Ласта придирчивым взглядом и вскинул бровь, усмехаясь:<br/>— Не думал, что шлюхи умеют готовить!<br/>От злых слов убийцы Крим дернулся, как от пощечины, но лишь опустил голову, не возразив, хоть в груди всё равно болезненно заныло. В глубине души Ласт уже понял, что Хоррор был с Киллером в той комнате. Чтобы Даст посмотрел на кого-то кроме Блу — такого Крим представить себе не мог, хоть и знал Кошмаров всего дней десять или около того. Оставался только Киллер и, возможно, кто-то со стороны. Что ж, предчувствие его не обмануло.<br/>— Килл! — Хоррор недовольно зыркнул на убийцу, садясь рядом. Почему то он решил сегодня не перебираться на свое место — у окна с противоположной стороны стола. Никто из жителей НайтмерХолла не воспринимал зубоскальство Киллера всерьез, и в случае, если его замечания переходили некую границу — легко пресекались физическим методом, но Крим в этом плане был слаб и беззащитен. Паясничая, Килл показал Хоррору язык, но алую душу кольнуло недовольством и чем-то похожим на ревность. Экс редко когда всерьёз был недоволен высказываниями убийцы, и такая перемена нервировала. Убрав решётки с углей на подставку, Ласт перенес блюдо с уже готовыми кусками мяса на обеденный стол, аккуратно и тихо поставив тяжелую ношу.<br/>— У меня ещё много талантов. Дарить наслаждение в постели лишь один из них.<br/>Киллера снедало изнутри нехорошее предчувствие и, как следствие, концентрация яда повышалась в пару раз. Серые пальцы сдавили фитиль одной из свеч, гася её:<br/>— Ммм, романтика. А где вино или шампанское?<br/>Смотря сверху вниз в серые глаза, Ласт выпрямился, едва не вытянулся в струнку, чуть слышно прошептав в ответ:<br/>— Здесь темно, я вовсе не создавал романтическую атмосферу. Я всего лишь хотел отдариться за внимание, проявленное ко мне всеми жителями замка…<br/>— О! Так ты успел перехватить себе <strong>внимание</strong> не только Хоррора? И как же ревнивец Блу тебя не прибил? — фыркнув, убийца расплылся в широкой показной улыбке. Он не мог остановиться, что-то подсказывало, что разговор, затеянный Ластом, не сулил ему ничего хорошего. — Или ты соблазнил самого главного Кошмара? И какого тебе было в его скользких объятиях?<br/>— Киллер! — от хлопка ладони Хоррора по столу, подпрыгнула, брякнув, посуда, а убийца вздрогнул всем телом, алое перевёрнутое сердечко сжалось от страха из-за непривычного поведения людоеда и от ядовитой, бурлящей ревности. Ласт стоял молча, сцепив зубы, в черных глазницах мерцали оранжевыми бликами от пламени свечи непролитые слезы, Хоррор поторопился подняться, осторожно положил руку на хрупкое плечо Крима в утешающем жесте, и повернулся к убийце, нахмурившись. — Что на тебя нашло?!<br/>— Нет. — Ласт гордо выпрямился, отодвигаясь от людоеда, уходя из-под его покровительственного объятия, — не надо. Я понимаю, что мое прошлое создало мне определенную репутацию, так всегда бывает. И я не могу этого избежать. Но все вы получили второй шанс, оказавшись здесь, разве нет?! Да, ты все еще маньяк-убийца с весомым авторитетом, что дает тебе твое имя, твой LOVE, но сейчас ты, Киллер, уже не только убийца! Ты — еще кто-то. Ты друг, ты возлюбленный, ты товарищ. И я тоже, как и ты, получил право доказать всем, что я — это не только моё прошлое! И больше я ни перед кем не стану раздвигать ноги за привилегии или деньги, Киллер! Только по любви!<br/>     Едкий ответ застрял в горле убийцы от слов Крима. Каждый попавший сюда заслуживает начать заново? Киллер несдержанно выругался и, подскочив с места, он телепортировался прямо перед Ласт Сансом, вцепляясь острыми фалангами пальцев в его подбородок и насильно наклоняя к себе, зло зашипел в лицо замершего от страха монстра.<br/>— Ты не знаешь через <strong>что именно</strong> прошёл каждый из нас! Ты не знаешь и части того! Ты думаешь, я ради забавы стал таким?! От нечего делать?! От надоевшего повторения одного и того же, лишь чтобы разнообразие привнести?! — вырвавшаяся из-под контроля магия клокотала от злости, душа Килла болезненно сжалась от страшных воспоминаний, расчерчивая скулы, из глазниц тонкими линиями потёк перемешанный со слёзами Негатив, но убийца продолжал. — Быть шлюхой?! Да мне это показалось бы раем!<br/>Киллер моргнул и, понимая, что ещё немного и он просто убьёт белокостного монстра, отшатнулся в сторону, растирая ладонью чёрные потёки со скулы, продолжая уже спокойнее. <br/>— Но ты прав, каждый здесь заслуживает второго шанса. Только решать это не мне и не тебе. Если Найтмер позволит тебе остаться, я не буду иметь права перечить ему.<br/>На негнущихся ногах убийца дошёл до холодильника и, вытащив из него пару бутылок кетчупа, обернулся к все еще стоящим рядом Хоррору и Ласту:<br/>— Прости, Хоря, если испортил аппетит. Приятного будущего. Я… Я поем у себя в комнате. — Отсалютовав людоеду одной из бутылок, Киллер телепортировался прочь.<br/>     Хоррор разрывался между тем, чтобы броситься на защиту Крима, который вообще ни в чём не был виноват, и тем, чтобы обнять и начать утешать Килла. Он уже очень, очень давно не видел его черных слез. Но коротышка не дал ему ничего сделать, просто сбежал, удрав от разговора… Людоед растерянно обернулся к Криму, посмотрел на мясо, что с таким усердием приготовил тонкокостный Санс. Обижать его, не попробовав кусочек, было неверно, и задерживаться на кухне, пренебрегая Киллером — было неправильно. И как быть?!<br/>— Хоррор, — уткнувшись взглядом в пол, Ласт едва слышно позвал широкоплечего людоеда, — прости меня за весь этот спектакль, я же знал, что он будет ревновать, но надеялся, что поговорю с тобой наедине. Ты… Ты дал мне то, чего я никогда не знал - ощущение чистоты и легкости, ты не был ко мне предвзят, дарил внимание и ласку. Я люблю тебя, Хоррор.<br/>Великан стоял как громом пораженный. Кажется, он даже не знает что сказать! Это наваждение какое-то! Он любит Киллера! Любит! Но Крим… Этот изящный Санс, кажется, тоже занял какое-то место в его сердце. Как быть?! Багровая душа болезненно заныла за ребрами, Хоррор не знал, определенно не знал как поступить.<br/>— Поговорим утром, хорошо? Мы обязательно все обсудим, спасибо за всё, Крим. — громила поспешно вышел в двери, торопясь добраться до апартаментов убийцы.</p>
<p>     Уставившись взглядом тусклых серых глаз на искалеченный диван, Киллер замер в прострации посередине гостиной. Душа, спрятанная за рёбрами, судорожно, болезненно вздрагивала и ныла, убийце хотелось вновь сжать её острыми фалангами, привычно перебивая боль душевную, физической. Но он обещал Эксу, что больше не будет так делать. Тяжело вздохнув, он присел на подлокотник дивана и открутив крышку с одной из бутылок, сделал большой глоток. Горло словно опалило огнём, после чего по всему телу щекотными пузырьками шампанского прокатилась тёплая волна огненной магии.<br/>     Поморщившись, убийца мелко передёрнулся, делая ещё глоток. Эти бутылки были его особенным кетчупом. По факту — обычный соус, смешанный с огненным ромом Гриллби. Киллер специально оставлял себе несколько таких бутылок и когда было «особое» настроение, выбирал их из общей массы по одному ему известным меткам. Напиться с них убийца не мог, этот вид алкоголя действовал несколько иначе: он расслаблял, успокаивал, восстанавливал запасы магии, если это требовалось и не мутил сознание. Последнее иногда раздражало… Порой, хотелось просто забыться и ничего не вспоминать, но с поломанной психикой Кошмара это было чревато. Приходилось обходиться тем, что есть. Киллер откинулся боком на спинку дивана и, сделав очередной глоток, прикрыл глазницы.<br/>     Ворвавшийся в комнату людоед заставил убийцу вздрогнуть и напряжённо уставиться на тяжело дышащего громилу, создавалось впечатление что по коридору тот летел бегом! Решительно пройдя в гостиную, Хоррор опустился на пол, на колени перед замершим в замешательстве монстром — Киллер ожидал чего угодно, но не того, что здоровяк уткнется лбом в его бедренные кости, и обнимет, отчаянно вцепится пальцами в его спину, словно страшится потерять… Неуверенно коснувшись ладонью широкого черепа, убийца погладил замершего Экса по голове, осторожно почесывая правую, целую сторону затылка острыми кончиками фаланг.<br/>     В комнате повисло неуютное молчание, только тяжелое дыхание запыхавшегося Санса нарушало тишину. Взгляд убийцы зацепился за едва мерцающее багровое сердце, душе здоровяка не хватало магии даже на то, чтобы хоть блик бросить на желтые ребра изнутри. Приткнув бутылку кетчупа между подушкой сиденья и подлокотником и, немного нагнувшись вперед, Киллер коснулся ладонью широких лопаток, деликатно делясь собственной магией.<br/>— Ну чего ты, здоровяк? Хоть бы поел, для тебя же старалась наша «золушка».<br/>— И оставить тебя одного? Плакать? Напиваться? Терзаться муками ревности? Нет, Килл. Не после того, как ты так долго хранил свою тайну. — голос Хоррора непривычно тих и даже чуточку нежен, он чувствовал себя плохо из-за того, что поступил так с Кримом, ушел, когда тот признался ему. Но, останься он на кухне, и извелся бы от того, что предал лучшего друга, которому очень плохо… — Я просто не мог с тобой так поступить.<br/>— Я не плакал. — Киллер устало фыркнул, и все-таки улыбнулся, забота Экса была так приятна! — Ты же знаешь что это просто негатив. Такое бывает, когда я начинаю сходить с ума. Хорошо ещё, что смог вовремя себя остановить, еще б ты под горячую руку мог попасть…<br/>Убийца говорил медленно, размеренно, он даже едва слышно заурчал, ласково поглаживая голову и плечи людоеда.<br/>— Прости меня, Килл, кажется, моя натура сыграла с нами злую шутку.<br/>— Как я могу на тебя обижаться или злиться, здоровяк? — Киллер искренне изумился тому, что Экс просит прощения, — И потом, я же сам его сюда к нам притащил.<br/>— Но я… Короче, я совершил ошибку. Был нежен с ним, говорил комплементы, он влюбился в меня, представляешь? И что с этим делать? — прижимаясь сильнее к серым костям, Хоррор судорожно вздохнул. — Он симпатичен мне, не шарахался от меня, хотя ты знаешь, какое впечатление вызывает моя внешность. Кажется, я ему был нужен намного больше чем он мне, а сейчас… Я в странном положении, никогда бы не подумал, что за мной будут бегать, добиваясь моего внимания.<br/>Выпрямившись, убийца осторожно поднял голову Хоррора, поддерживая тяжелый череп ладонями за скулы. На секунду встретившись взглядами, они, не сговариваясь, потянулись друг к другу, обнимаясь, Киллер ласково потерся носовой костью о скулу людоеда, пытаясь подбодрить его:<br/>— Он тебе и правда понравился?<br/>     Прикрыв глазницы, Хоррор тяжело вздохнул, пожав плечами. Ему действительно понравился Ласт, но это была лишь симпатия… Предавать доверие Киллера, его любовь было неправильно, и как бы громиле ни нравился Крим, какую бы ответственность за него Хоррор ни ощущал, он должен молчать. Каким бы ни был убийца на показ, у него тоже есть душа, и людоед никогда не причинит коротышке боль умышленно. Даже если ему самому придется совершить что-то неправильное. Пусть Ласт вернется к себе в мир, пусть забудет его. Влюбленность, срок жизни которой — несколько дней, не может соперничать с многолетней любовью. Хоррор лишь крепче обнял убийцу, прижимая его к своей груди, так ничего и не ответив.<br/>     Молчание Экса сказало Киллеру больше, чем возможные слова, но он ничего не мог сделать, поэтому осторожно потянул людоеда вверх.<br/>— Пойдём, здоровяк, вот так, вставай. Уложим тебя спать, тебе нужно отдохнуть и восстановить свою магию.</p>
<p>     Дождавшись, когда Хоррор уснёт, Килл нежно огладил того по голове и осторожно поднялся с постели. Он хотел сам, один на один, поговорить с Ластом, узнать, есть ли хоть что-то за словами красавчика. Забрав бутылки «кетчупа» из гостиной, убийца телепортировался на кухню.<br/>     Уткнувшись лбом в сцепленные в замок ладони, Ласт сидел на лавке, уперев локти в стол. Слез не осталось, а в душе поселилась выматывающая пустота — Хоррор ушёл. Ушёл, когда Крим признался ему, а значит, выбрал Киллера, он даже не попробовал мясо, а ведь на него был убит целый день. Перед ним догорал огрызок свечи, по столешнице растеклась желтоватая лужа, фитиль начал постепенно тонуть в жидком воске, шипя, огонек, раньше ровный и яркий, сейчас едва трепетал, став совсем незаметным, он даже не дарил света, только чадил. Ровно то, что осталось от надежды в бирюзовой душе…<br/>     Остановившись в дверном проёме, убийца хмыкнул. Он то думал, что белокостного монстра придётся искать по всему НайтмерХоллу, но нет. Сидевший за столом Ласт выглядел расклеившимся, и едва живое пламя свечи добавляло ему какой-то сюрреалистической трагичности. В два шага приблизившись к столу, Киллер поставил бутылки на стол и перетер пальцами крошечный черный фитиль:<br/>— Свечи не бесконечные. Нечего их зазря жечь. Ты монстр и, более того, такой же Санс как и мы, а значит, должен видеть в темноте так же хорошо.<br/>Крим дернулся в сторону и, напряженно следя за действиями Киллера, подобрался, хотя и не имел понятия, что будет делать. Боевой магии не ощущалось вокруг убийцы, но тот все равно был опасен. А Килл, как ни в чём не бывало, развалился на своём привычном месте, самодовольно ухмыляясь, чуть склонив голову к плечу, наблюдая за тонкокостным скелетом. Убийца вознамерился выяснить, чем же зацепил этот Санс Экса? Что в Ласте было особенного, если всего за пару дней Хоррор так привязался к нему?<br/>— Я могу отправить тебя обратно. Ты здесь больше не нужен.<br/>— Нет. Я не хочу обратно в свой мир. — Крим чувствовал себя котенком перед львом: ощущал абсолютную беспомощность и даже какое-то оцепенение.<br/>— Ха! И чего же ты тогда хочешь? Внимания, любви и понимания? — растягивая губы в широкой, чеширской улыбке, усмехнулся Киллер. — Так тебе этого здесь не найти, разве Блу тебе не рассказывал, что это за место?<br/>— Ты кривишь душой. — сжав кулаки до скрипа костей, Ласт Санс отыскал в себе силы посмотреть прямо в глаза убийце, — я ведь нашёл все это. Поддержку, заботу, внимание, принятие… Как и ты. Хоррор к нам обоим отнесся непредвзято, без оглядки на наше прошлое. Разве ты любишь его не за это?<br/>     Киллер раздраженно дернул бровью. Это чувство было с ним так давно, и убийца так сильно любил Хоррора, уже даже не надеясь на какую-либо взаимность, что не помнил, за что конкретно полюбил этого доброго здоровяка. И сейчас, видя перед собой нечто похожее… Зарычав и подскочив со скамьи, Киллер телепортировался к Ласту, нависая над ним:<br/>— И что же ты намерен делать? Будешь пытаться его отбить у меня? А кишка не тонка?<br/>Оказавшись чуть ли не нос к носу с Киллером, Крим замер, он уже успел подумать, что его сейчас убьют, но выдержал прямой, тяжелый взгляд, хотя его душа заледенела в грудной клетке, сжавшись в комок от ужаса. Все возражения испарились из его головы, он мог лишь смотреть в пронзительно-серые глаза убийцы монстров, и всю силу воли направлять на то, чтобы не зажмуриться, выдержать этот маленький поединок. Киллер ехидно фыркнул и отстранился.<br/>— Ах да… Ты же скелет, у тебя нет кишок.<br/>Побледневшие до серости губы Ласта шевельнулись:<br/>— Я… Я… Я готов довольствоваться малым, лишь бы быть с ним.<br/>Насмешливо и чуточку надменно смотря на изящного Санса, Киллер фыркнул. Тот до дрожи его боялся, но продолжал стоять на своём и упрямо смотреть убийце в глаза. Это Киллу нравилось! С трусами всегда скучно.<br/>— Да? И какой от тебя толк? На что ты готов пойти ради своей «любви»?<br/>— На всё. — в голосе Крима впервые с начала разговора прозвучала непоколебимая уверенность и твердость, взгляд прямой, кости перестали скрипеть от судорог страха, в бирюзовых глазах на мгновение сверкнули алые искры.<br/>     Убийца усмехнулся. В его сердце вспыхнуло что-то вроде любопытства. Какие громкие слова! Расплывшись в широкой, кровожадной улыбке, Киллер занёс руку над головой Ласта и тот зажмурился, сжался в комок, ожидая боли, того, что магическое оружие сейчас возникнет в серой ладони и пронзит его, убивая…<br/>— Забавный. — теплая ладонь скользнула по своду белого черепа, острые фаланги шкрябнули по кости, висок опалило чужое дыхание, и… всё кончилось. Отвернувшись от едва дышащего монстра, Киллер пододвинул к нему непочатую бутылку с «кетчупом». — Найтмер тебе в помощь, чудик.<br/>Приоткрыв глазницы Ласт успел лишь заметить уходящего в портал Киллера. Тот не тронул его? Изящный Санс просто не мог поверить в то, что отделался так легко… Но тем не менее, похоже, так и было. Крим скептически посмотрел на бутылку кетчупа, незнамо зачем оставленную перед ним на столе, потом перевел взгляд на тарелки с едой. Стоило прибраться, прежде чем уходить спать. Впрочем, после таких доз адреналина ни о каком сне речи быть не могло.<br/>     Тем временем Киллер на цыпочках пробрался в спальню и, окинув полным теплоты взглядом уютно спящего Хоррора, тихо урча, пристроился к нему под бочок. Жизнь обещала стать интересней!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Тишину спящего замка нарушили голоса и смех — в кухню ворвались запыхавшиеся, улыбающиеся Даст и Блу. Крим, стоящий в это время у рукомойника едва не выронил из рук решетку для барбекю. Все же видеть на сером черепе маньяка просто добрую улыбку, а не безумный оскал шизофреника несколько… дико.<br/>— Доброе утро! — Блу сама оптимистичность, причем на резком контрасте с пыльным это бросалось в глаза еще сильнее.<br/>— Скорее ночи, — хором поправили Ласт и Даст маленького Санса, который заразительно засмеялся от такого смешного совпадения.<br/>— Я приготовил барбекю, угощайтесь, — доброжелательно предложил Крим, возвращаясь к мытью посуды, было обидно, что Хоррор не попробовал его стряпню, в которую он вложил столько сил и души, но не выбрасывать же теперь продукты! Даст молча устроился на скамье, потянувшись за приглянувшимся куском, а Берри подкрался к поникшему другу:<br/>— Он что, еще не приходил? — мясо высилось на огромном блюде чуть ли не на фут, такого изобилия точно бы не осталось, если бы обжора Хоррор побывал на кухне.<br/>— Приходил, — грустно улыбнувшись еле прошептал Ласт, по скуле, блеснув хрусталем, скатилась одинокая слезинка, — он…<br/>— Обалдеть! — монстры обернулись к пыльному, закатившему глаза от наслаждения, — Крим, это потрясающе! Мясо такое сочное!<br/>— Дай, дай мне попробовать! — Блуберри подбежал к возлюбленному и вместо того, чтобы выбрать кусок с тарелки, облизал испачканные в жире серые фаланги и пястные кости, в конце все же вытянув гибким язычком из ослабевших пальцев кусочек мяса. — И правда, оч-чень вкусно! Поделишься рецептом?<br/>Берри отвернулся от вспыхнувшего ярким румянцем пыльного, усаживаясь к нему на колено, и помахал рукой Ласту:<br/>— Иди к нам! Вместе есть веселее!<br/>     Усердием Даста и Блу вкуснятины в тарелках поуменьшилось, Крим наблюдал за влюбленной парочкой с завистью. Ему эгоистично хотелось, чтобы на него был направлен такой же пылкий взгляд, но только Хоррора… Замечтавшийся Ласт не заметил, как и когда пыльный покинул кухню, и едва не подпрыгнул на метр, когда Блуберри, заговорщицки улыбаясь, подсел к нему поближе:<br/>— Давай, рассказывай, что произошло, я не поверю, что Хоррор счел твою готовку отвратительной и есть не стал! Да на моей памяти Даст никогда так не обжирался!<br/>— Давай потом, Блу, — Крим, как мог, отнекивался: — сейчас Даст вернется, не при нем же…<br/>— Не вернется, он курить ушел, а это минут на двадцать растягивается. Давай-давай, рассказывай!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— М-да… И что теперь будешь делать? — крошка-монстр даже не мог придумать, что б такого посоветовать другу в такой сложной ситуации.<br/>— Ну, Киллер не убил меня, и не отправил обратно… — Крим тихо сидел, поникнув, — хотя мог. Он сказал, что Найтмер решает, кому остаться в замке, а кому нет, но я с ним еще не пересекался.<br/>— Меня он не выгонял. — пожал плечами Берри.<br/>— В любом случае, я не могу больше оставаться в таком виде, — Ласт Санс красноречиво показал на собственную грудь, а точнее - на прозрачный сценический костюм, в котором он так и ходил, тщетно пытаясь прикрыть непотребство курткой. — Если я решил бороться за него, и жить здесь, значит, мне нужно самому начинать относиться к этому месту как к дому, собственно как ты начал. Мне нужна моя одежда… Берри, а ты умеешь открывать порталы? Мне бы в мою вселенную на полчасика, вещи собрать.<br/>— Это не ко мне, Крим, я даже не могу телепортироваться, что уж говорить об окнах между мирами… Но мы можем попросить Даста! — Блу просиял такой улыбкой, будто подобное ничего не стоило, — пойдем, пойдем, он согласится!<br/>Вытащив из-за стола Крима, Берри за руку потянул друга на выход из кухни — в холл, где Даст обычно курил.<br/>— Милый! — Ласт покраснел от смущения и от смеха одновременно, видя, как перекашивает серокостное лицо от подобного легкомысленного обращения Блу, — Даст, окажи нам любезность, пожалуйста! Открой портал в ЛастТейл!<br/>— Куда?! — пыльный поперхнулся дымом и закашлялся. — Тебе то туда зачем? Если Ласт хочет домой — пожалуйста…<br/>— Нет, Даст, ты не понял! Крим переезжает сюда, ему нужны его вещи, я помогу ему собраться, а потом ты нас заберешь оттуда!<br/>— Берри, ты забыл, какие у меня проблемы с порталами? Так что это не сработает: "открыть, потом закрыть". Раз уж такое дело, то пошли вместе.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Шаг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     ЛастТейл встретил путешественников по мирам пустыми, гулкими улицами. Даст исхитрился открыть портал на площади в Сноудине, и вся троица, увязая в свежевыпавшем снегу, потихоньку пробиралась через городок к дому братьев скелетов.<br/>— А здесь всегда так тихо? Я себе ЛастТейл по-иному представлял, — Блуберри озирался по сторонам с нескрываемым интересом.<br/>— Нет, скорее всего, сейчас или ночь, или раннее утро понедельника, в это время действительно нет прохожих. - пожал плечами Ласт Санс.<br/>Пока Берри пытался сообразить, по какому принципу здесь может быть утро, если в ХэвенТейл ночь, Крим оглядывался по сторонам с грустной улыбкой. Он не был в своей вселенной от силы недели две, и только вернувшись, понял, насколько соскучился. Всё вокруг напоминало о его прошлом, правда, он предпочел бы некоторые нюансы этого пресловутого прошлого забыть как страшный сон.<br/>     Трое монстров добрались до небольшого двухэтажного домика быстро, Крим пошарил над дверью в поиске запасного ключа, на что Даст усмехнулся, а Берри фыркнул — он в АндерСвап хранил запасной ключ под половичком двери, до верха дверного косяка Блуберри при всем желании не допрыгнул бы. Щелчок замка, и дверь мягко распахнулась, Ласт нашёл на ощупь на стене выключатель. Интерьер одновременно был похож на другие дома братьев, и одновременно — не очень. Расположение мебели в гостиной, кухня, лестница на второй этаж — все было как везде, но мебель каких-то невообразимых пастельных оттенков, диван, например, красовался персикового тона обивкой, а стеклянный журнальный столик расположился на ковре цвета слоновьей кости. Светлые обои, ясеневые доски пола, огромный телевизор, простота здесь плавно перетекала в утонченность.<br/>— Я, пожалуй, просто на кухне посижу. — Даст предполагал, что ему нечего делать в личной комнате Ласта, кто его знает, что там есть… Берри, возможно, в силу своей наивности, о подобном не задумался, поднимаясь вслед за Кримом.</p>
<p>     Родные стены… Они хранят в себе столько теплых, светлых воспоминаний из детства, о том, как было весело играть в прятки, и кататься по перилам лестницы, о совместных праздниках, о подарке Гастера на первый день сотворения — энциклопедию мира… И одно из самых тяжелых воспоминаний юности тоже связано с этими стенами. Ведь именно из-за этого дома Крим стал тем, кто он есть сейчас.<br/>— Сколько же у тебя туфель! — пораженный Берри едва успел отскочить в сторону, когда на него свалилась стопка обувных коробок, едва он открыл шкаф.<br/>— Если честно, не считал. — усмехнулся Крим, пытаясь сообразить, как бы ему забрать большую часть своей обуви, но, кажется, это было сложно реализуемо. — Ладно, пока погоди с обувью, с одеждой проще.<br/>— Не то слово, а то дикие туфли какие то, на монстров кидаются! — подмигнул другу Блуберри.<br/>Под кроватью нашлись несколько вместительных чемоданов, и двое друзей начали методично наполнять их одеждой из комода и платяного шкафа.<br/>— Ой! — Берри вытаскивал очередную стопку одежды, и из какого-то кармана выпала, мягко спланировав на пол, старая, мятая фотокарточка, которую маленький Санс поторопился поднять, — это же Гастер, да?<br/>     Крим взял протянутый ему снимок, с которого улыбался стройный, подтянутый монстр, он помнил день, в который было сделано фото. За две недели до запуска эксперимента с решительностью.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Папа, — всхлипывая, зовет Санс, — папа, мне плохо, папа!<br/>— Я здесь, сынок, потерпи, — Гастер промакивает испарину со лба Крима влажным полотенцем, вытирает прохладной тканью виски, ключицы, внутреннюю сторону запястий, утешает, поддерживает, — всё будет хорошо.<br/>— Папа, мне плохо, — кости Санса словно плавятся изнутри, их испепеляет чудовищная по своей силе магия, сопротивляться ей нет сил, прекратить действие — не выходит. Крим выгибается дугой, мечется в бредовом состоянии по кровати, рывками дергает себя за ребра — тщетные попытки исторгнуть из себя этот жар, ослабить давление, прекратить мучительную агонию, — сколько, папа? Который день?<br/>— Третий, золотко, потерпи, все хорошо, хочешь пить?<br/>— Ты врёшь… — Крим задыхается, — врёшь… третья… неделя…<br/>— Тебе кажется, из-за жара тебе тяжело считать дни, Санс. — в голосе Гастера звучат слезы, он ничем не может облегчить мучения сына, этот жар искусственный, и настолько интенсивный, что даже невозможно прикоснуться к костям или возбужденной магии, это мучительно в первую очередь для самого Крима. Остальные подопытные в таком же состоянии, двое умерли… Гриллби вызверился на него, и ушел, хлопнув дверью, элементаль был возмущен тем, что Гастер поставил эксперимент над собственным сыном, но добровольцев не хватало, исследование могли свернуть, и Санс сам попросил его, веря в успех эксперимента.<br/>— Папа… папа, мне плохо…</p>
<p>     Жар у подопытных так и не прошел. Тела монстров адаптировались, каким-то образом перестроились, научились сдерживать эту магию, но все участвовавшие в эксперименте монстры получили один и тот же побочный эффект — их энергия влияла на окружающих, отравляла, как и во время обычного жара. Эффект был непродолжительным, но мощным, не всем удавалось удерживать магию под контролем и подопытных одного за другим увольняли с должностей, отправляли в отставку, сторонились на улицах, никому не хотелось прийти в магазин и кратковременно сойти с ума, из-за того, что пекарь или провизор фонят жаждой секса…<br/>     Несмотря на то, что Крим получше многих справлялся с искусственным жаром, Гастер практически поселился в лаборатории, в попытках отыскать противоядие от решительности, но его инициативу не одобряло руководство — о каком противоядии может идти речь, если стоит угроза вымирания нации? Исследование передали молодой и амбициозной Альфис, опальный ученый переехал из огромной лаборатории в какую-то каморку, корпел над бумагами, Санс просиживал дни с маленьким братом…<br/>     Что произошло, Крим доподлинно не знал, но ему передали, что Гастер погиб из-за несчастного случая, из-за усталости потерял сознание и свалился в ядро мира. Правда, ходили слухи, кто-то предполагал, что это был суицид, а кто-то, что действия королевских гвардейцев, дескать, ученый наконец сообразил, как отменить действие сыворотки, но это шло вразрез с политическим направлением, и неугодного устранили… Но Крим знал — если бы Гриллби простил Гастера и вернулся, его папа был бы жив. Без вариантов!</p>
<p>     Внезапно выяснилось, что и дом стоит денег, и покупка еды, одежды, надо как то жить, но на что — непонятно, Крим не имел способностей к точным наукам, и даже должность лаборанта была не для него.</p>
<p>     Почти тридцать пять лет назад братья-скелеты остались сиротами. Гастер был всем для Крима, и эта потеря означала чудовищную по своей величине утрату, а вместе с тем — увеличение проблем. Есть на поверхности один народ, у которого в ходу крылатое выражение «беда никогда не приходит одна». Еще не кончился траур, как выяснилось, что дом могут отнять за неуплату аренды, что означало бы не просто потерю жилища, но и утрату хоть какой-то памяти о папе, ведь Папайрус совсем маленький, он не вспомнит детали, к примеру, как Гастер возил его на плечах, или как они вместе наряжали ёлку на подарождество. Крим метался по всему подземелью, искал работу, просил друзей Гастера помочь, но все, к кому он обращался, разводили руками, у всех непростое время, сложности, трудности, семьи…<br/>     В конце концов, Крим пришел к Гриллби. Он как мог, оттягивал этот момент, но все возможные варианты Санс уже перебрал. Грилл, ушедший с головой в дела, за последние два года сумел сколотить состояние: сперва бесплатное общежитие для монстров, пострадавших от эксперимента, впоследствии преобразовалось в респектабельный стрип-клуб. Отравленные жаром монстры сами подали эту идею, у многих были семьи, престарелые родители, собственные нужды, и на все требовались деньги. Несмотря на пуританские взгляды в обществе и огромные риски, идея выстрелила — и Гриллби не имел недостатка в финансах. Когда они уже прощались, договорившись, что Грилл поможет с оплатой аренды, элементаль озвучил то, о чем Крим страшился помыслить:<br/>— Вот я сейчас тебе помог, дальше что? Вы не на улице, но что вы будете есть? Во что одеваться? Папайрусу нужно образование, ты сможешь его дать? Скольких ты обошел до меня? Переезжайте ко мне, я не чужой вам…<br/>Криму была противна сама мысль быть обязанным этому монстру, но он так же понимал, что элементаль прав: за полтора месяца метаний по подземелью он не смог найти работу, то слишком молод, то нет навыков, то еще что-то… Он обязательно должен что-то сообразить, как-то выкрутиться! Гриллби понял, что гордый Санс скорее с голоду умрет, нежели признается, что помощь действительно необходима, поэтому добавил:<br/>— Если совсем припрет, приходи. В баре всегда требуются рабочие руки.<br/>Крим думал недолго, и через неделю стал разносить напитки в клубе, помогать на подхвате в баре, появились первые деньги. Стоило ли говорить, что их было недостаточно, да и молоденький Санс не всегда умело распоряжался финансами…</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Крим? — неожиданно прозвучавший совсем рядом голос Блуберри заставил Ласт Санса вздрогнуть.<br/>— А? Что? — Крим заозирался по сторонам, кажется, он уже некоторое время комкает что-то в руках.<br/>— Я унес сумки вниз, в прихожую, чем-то еще могу помочь? — красавчик отрицательно мотнул головой, и Берри, пожав плечами, вышел из комнаты, решив составить компанию скучающему внизу Дасту. Проводив взглядом крошку Санса, Крим устало опустился на кровать, пытаясь собраться с духом. Щелчок двери прозвучал в тишине комнаты пушечным выстрелом.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Щелчок двери, и мягкий приглушенный свет заливает уютную комнату с внушительной по размерам кроватью. Даже название у такой кровати есть — траходром.<br/>— Ну вот, как тебе? Это хороший номер, душ есть, гардеробная, бегать никуда не надо, чтобы привести себя в порядок, а то внизу то совсем клетушечки, и если случайно что порвали, или каблук сломался, приходится наверх, в общежития бежать. — одна из опытных стриптизерш проводила Криму экскурсию, — Грилл расстарался, смотрю, сюда новеньких еще не пускали. Или ты «по блату»?<br/>     Санс не ответил любопытствующей, пусть думает что хочет, хотя он ни разу не занимался сексом с Гриллби, подобное представить было немыслимо. Элементаль терпеливо объяснял ему стиль поведения, несколько раз заставил отыгрывать жеманство и кокетство, ну и постепенно учил раскованно держаться на сцене, за рамки Гриллби никогда не выходил. Чересчур сложно было принять Криму <strong>такое</strong> решение, он пытался вырваться из порочного мира, устроиться работать в другое место, но везде натыкался или на открытое презрение монстров постарше, или на настойчивое предложение стать обслугой иного плана от примерно сверстников. Круг замкнулся.<br/>     Но Гриллби не толкал его к продаже тела, наоборот, когда Крим пришел с этим к элементалю, долго уговаривал одуматься, предлагал помочь оплатить счета, или купить необходимое, но молодой монстр уперся, не желая сверх меры принимать помощь от того, кого считал виновным в смерти Гастера. Последним аргументом Санса было, что он просто пойдет к недавно открывшимся конкурентам Грилла, дескать, там его примут с распростертыми объятиями и не станут выкобениваться. Гриллби сдался.<br/>     Чудовищно было осознавать, что продать свое тело так просто — просто отпустить жар, и тот вскружит голову и тебе, и клиенту, сотрет границу между болью и кайфом. Вот только магия не могла унять голос разума, Крим осознавал, что занимаясь подобным, он не обрел ни счастья, ни признания, и даже Гастер, его обожаемый папа пришел бы в ужас, узнай он, чем занимается «его золотко». Санс был противен сам себе, но он, кажется, подсел — жар, ставший его верной тенью, более не доставлял дискомфорта, и стоило-то всего лишь трахаться часами, причем, это приносило дивиденды… Стыда, правда, за собственную бесхребетность никто не отменял.<br/>     Но самым страшным для Крима стало утро, когда Папи отказался идти в школу, расплакавшись прямо перед выходом из дома. Перепугавшийся не на шутку Санс бросился утешать маленького брата, спрашивал, кто его обидел, и в итоге, всхлипывающий ребенок признался — его презирают в школе за то, что его брат заражен решительностью. Крим тогда только и смог, что просипеть:<br/>— Но многие монстры заражены решительностью, даже Король и Королева…<br/>— Мне… Мне сказали что королевская семья в своей власти, они оба заражены, оба хотят наследников… А такие как ты, просто монстры легкого поведения и не достойны жить со всеми, вы - больные…<br/>     Крим был в ярости, не он ли просил у коменданта школы должность? Он же не просто монстр, он сын своего отца, он остался без работы, ему надо на что-то жить, воспитывать Папи, им надо чем то оплачивать жилье! И тем не менее его не приняли даже уборщиком! А теперь Папайруса третируют!<br/>     И снова выручил Гриллби. Санс не знал, как ему это удалось, сколько и кому элементаль дал денег, на какие рычаги надавил, но с тех пор стало негласным правилом для всех публичных домов — отказывать в обслуживании всему педагогическому составу королевской школы. Дескать, раз брезгуете учить — нечего и к нам соваться, снобы. Это принесло хоть какое-то удовлетворение Криму, он научился держаться с достоинством на улицах, не обращая внимания на шепотки за спиной, и начал постепенно приобретать вес в профессиональной среде и у молодежи. У многих молодых (в пределах ста пятидесяти лет) монстров горели глаза, они жаждали такой же красивой жизни, какая была у Крима, ему платили громадные для подземелья суммы, он получал дорогие подарки, одежду и деликатесы с поверхности…<br/>     Но Папи так и не вернулся в школу. Вместо этого он днями просиживал «У Гриллби» или внизу в баре, или в кабинете элементаля. Гриллби преподавал ему основы химии и физики, Филлит обучал ребенка использованию магии, один из барменов в свободное время пояснял Пинки математику и алгебру, Крим читал брату лекции по истории подземелья (что мог вспомнить из школьного курса) или просто обсуждал с Папайрусом прочитанную художественную литературу, а один из вышибал, старый гвардеец Герсон, даже учил юного монстра основам боя! Но и была обратная сторона — Папи видел своими глазами мир красных фонарей, с ранней юности для него не было секретом, чем, с кем и каким образом занимаются Санс и другие обитатели публичного дома «У Гриллби», и это влияние сказалось. В девятнадцать лет Папи попросил Грилла о том, чтобы ему дали работу.<br/>     Крим считал это своей ошибкой, умолял брата передумать, просил, заклинал, угрожал, но тщетно — Папайрус давно был частью борделя, с ним занимались в перерывах между клиентами, при нем обсуждали сложности, рассказывали какие-то хохмы. У молодого монстра не было иных представлений, как заработать деньги, сказалось ли подражание старшему брату, или так просто сошлись звезды, но Пинки начал свою карьеру стриптизера, как это пережил Гриллби, Санс не имел представления.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Свежевыпавший снег сладко хрупал под каблуками желтых сапог, напоминая что-то из детства, но у Папайруса не было настроения на ностальгию. Гриллби сбился с ног, разыскивая Санса по всему подземелью, даже подключил связи при королевском дворе! Но Крима нигде не было, словно сквозь землю провалился, Папайрус едва собственноручно не растерзал секьюрити, что дежурили той ночью, а потом им ещё и Грилл добавил! И Дрим, как назло, не заходит — его можно было бы попросить о помощи!<br/>— Блять! — Папайрус со всей злости пнул сугроб, в воздух взметнулся вихрь снежинок, он поднял взгляд, невольно следя за их танцем в воздухе… свет! Из окон их дома на снег падает свет! Санс вернулся!<br/>— Санс! — кинувшись к порогу, Папайрус дернул на себя дверь, врываясь в дом, — Санс!<br/>Удушающее, страшное чувство навалилось на высокого скелета весом надгробной плиты, он лишь хватал ртом воздух, медленно оседая на пол в прихожей, наблюдая, как поднимается из-за стола на кухне высокий, широкоплечий монстр.<br/>— Крим! — из-за спины пыльного выглянул Блуберри и мигом сориентировавшись, позвал красавчика, — Крим, твой брат пришел, спускайся.<br/>Услышав крик Берри, Ласт Санс бросил всё и кинулся вниз, он знал, как тяжко выдержать знакомство с Дастом!<br/>— Папи, Папи, всё хорошо он со мной. — едва не переломав себе ноги на лестнице из-за высоких каблуков, Крим упал на колени рядом с осевшим на пол братом, обнимая его за плечи, — Даст не сделает тебе ничего плохого, всё хорошо, хорошо!<br/>— Я, наверное, схожу, покурю. — пыльный обошел братьев по широкой дуге, и скрылся на улице, следом выскочил и Блуберри, Папайрусу разом стало легче дышать как только за незнакомцами закрылась входная дверь.<br/>— Санс! Где ты был? Мы так волновались… — цепляясь за Крима, Пинки покрепче обнял старшего брата, он заикался, пытаясь отойти от знакомства с Дастом. — Гриллби чуть с ума не сошел, он поседел, представляешь? За похитителя обещана награда, но… Я так испугался, что ты тоже умер!<br/>     Голос Папса сорвался на всхлип, у Крима у самого дрожали губы, ну как, как он оставит Папайруса? Утешающе поглаживая брата по спине, Санс баюкал расклеившегося Пинки в объятиях, шепча:<br/>— Прости меня, Папи, прости, что оставил тебя одного, не плачь, золотце, не надо плакать, со мной же всё хорошо, не плачь.<br/>— Эти монстры… — Крим едва разобрал сквозь всхлипы то, что пробубнил младший. — Они альтернативы, как Дрим, да?<br/>— Да, они такие же альтернативы, я был у них в гостях. Папи, я хочу переехать к ним… Я… — звезды, <strong>как</strong> он оставит Пинки здесь, одного? ЛастТейл не плохое место, но брат останется ведь совершенно один! Ласт чувствовал себя препоганейше, так тяжко выбирать между семьей, ответственностью, и мечтой, жаждой счастья, — Я влюбился, Папи. И хочу остаться с ним, попробовать добиться его ответной любви…<br/>— В кого из них?! — голос Папайруса сорвался на фальцет, он даже перестал плакать! При всем желании и бурном воображении Пинки не мог представить Санса партнером ни одного из присутствовавших здесь альтернатив, — Санс!<br/>— О, нет, Папи! — Крим нервно хихикнул, — Блу и Даст — пара, и положа руку на сердце, влезать между ними не побоится разве что отъявленный безумец, эти монстры не из тех, кто бьет посуду, узнав об измене! Их личную жизнь характеризует девиз, как на трансформаторе: "Не влезай! Убьет!"<br/>     Потрепав Папи по голове, Крим устало вздохнул, едва ощутимо вздрогнув. Кажется, эту же табличку можно бы вывесить на комнаты Киллера с недавних пор… Он тоже убьет, если попытаться встрять между ним и Рори.<br/>— Погоди, но тебя же похитили! Как ты оказался в гостях у альтернатив, поясни, прошу, Санс! Тебе ничего не угрожает?!<br/>— Это долгая история, пойдем хоть на кухню, не на пороге же сидеть. — ушел от ответа на самый провокационный вопрос Санс, помогая Пинки подняться. — Да, изначально меня похитили, но после я сам решил остаться там…<br/>— Нафига? — Папайрус искренне пытался понять. — Мы же не в средних веках, чтоб невест похищать в самом деле!<br/>     Усевшись за стол на кухне, Пинк не выпускал руку Санса из своей, он словно вернулся в детство — ему приснился кошмар, и отважный брат повел его вниз. Они, заговорщицки таясь в совершенно пустом доме, мышами прошмыгнули на кухню, чтобы поднять себе настроение ледяным молоком из холодильника и печеньками. Только теперь тонкая кисть Крима, усевшегося напротив, едва ли не вдвое меньше ладони Папайруса…<br/>— Ну, похитивший меня Киллер и правда личность неприятная… Но остаюсь я из-за Хоррора, Пинк, — при одной лишь мысли о широкоплечем гиганте скулы Ласт Санса начали гореть от румянца, а Папайрус наоборот — побледнел. Хоррор, Киллер, Даст — эти имена были на слуху, Пинки содрогнулся, осознав, где провел его брат столько дней, а Крим словно и не заметив выражения лица Папса, продолжал:<br/> — Хоррор был добр, заботлив, он просто не мог меня вернуть, а Киллер… У нас был с ним уговор, пока я не выполню свою часть, он не вернет меня домой.<br/>— Что за уговор? — только озвучив вопрос, Пинки понял, что сморозил глупость, ну о каком уговоре могла идти речь, если похищен монстр из ЛастТейл? — Тебя… Звёзды, Санс…<br/>Крим поторопился уточнить, чтобы Папайрус не напридумывал из-за его молчания ужасов всяких:<br/>— Меня не насиловали! Ничего такого! Просто предложили помочь с жаром Хоррора, все то же самое, что я делал у Гриллби. — чувствуя, как дрожит рука брата, Ласт бережно поглаживал пальцами кости широкой ладони. Да, все верно — ничего необычного, привычная деятельность, но само поведение Рори… Именно оно выходило за рамки обычного в жизни Крима.<br/>— Санс, — Пинки, как мог, осторожно подбирал слова. — Санс, ты уверен в своем решении? Лишь то, что тебя не изнасиловал один из Кошмаров, не означает, что он достоин твоей любви. Одумайся, пока возможно, Санс! Ну чем он мог тебя пленить? Романтикой бандита? Столько монстров в нашей вселенной, ты на пике популярности, только намекни — и за тобой сотнями будут бегать поклонники! Да они разорят Ватерфол на бутоньерки для тебя, обдерут свод пещер, чтобы светящиеся кристаллы бросить к твоим ногам, они…<br/>Усмехнувшись, Крим чуть сильнее пожал ладонь Папи, привлекая к себе его внимание:<br/>— Я уверен, я… Хочу попробовать начать заново. Там не относятся ко мне как к проститутке, на меня смотрят как на обычного монстра. Не лучше, но и не хуже них. Хоррор меня на руках носил, представляешь? В прямом смысле, как невесту! Был деликатен, и нежен, я впервые за всю свою жизнь ощутил, что моему телу буквально поклоняются, Пинк! Он поцеловал меня, <strong>меня</strong>! <strong>Поцеловал</strong>! — Крим осекся, потупив взгляд. До событий эксперимента он целовался еще в юности, но Папайрусу это было знать незачем. — Ты был маленьким, Папс, ты не помнишь… Но быть топ-проституткой «у Гриллби» не было пределом моих мечтаний. Мне отказывали в работе, нужны были деньги, просто не осталось вариантов. Я, конечно, как все амбициозные юнцы, желал и богатства, и славы, и многого другого, но совсем не продавать себя за деньги! Вдруг… Вдруг Хоррор — мой шанс, Папи? С ним волшебно, головокружительно, так, так… Не могу описать! Отказываться из-за стереотипов от него, значит, доказать, что и я сам стою не больше, чем три сотни монет в час.<br/>— Я… буду молиться Звёздам, чтобы ты действительно обрел то, чего желаешь, брат. — Папс наклонился вперед и притянул к груди Санса, крепко обнимая, стискивая зубы, чтобы не закричать, что он против, возразить, воспротивиться решению Крима, он был уверен — Санс выбрал бы его, если бы Папайрус уперся… Но был бы он по настоящему счастлив? Это было неведомо Пинку, и выяснять это на практике слишком безнравственно по отношению к Сансу. В конце концов, Крим справился, дал ему образование, вырастил, заботился, Папайрусу самому скоро сорок — почти столько же, сколько было Сансу после смерти Гастера. Значит, ему пора отпустить брата, перестать быть его якорем, вернуть ему то будущее, которое было у Крима много-много лет назад. — Люблю тебя, Санс. Будь осторожен.<br/>— Ну что ты? Чего ты расклеился? Я буду тебя навещать, маленький братик, обещаю! — несмотря на то, что это прощание, Крим улыбался, он был невероятно счастлив, что Папайрус, даже не смотря на то, что явно сомневался, всё же поддержал его выбор!<br/>— А куда ты денешься?! Я же из Дрима, в случае чего, душу вытряхну, чтобы меня к тебе переправил!<br/>Братья переглянулись и заржали. Сколько б им ни было лет — они всегда будут заодно!</p>
<p>     Папайрус помог брату с обувными коробками, стащив их вниз за пару ходок, а потом, заикаясь и бледнея, познакомился с Дастом и даже отважился пожать его ладонь, удостоившись уважительного взгляда коротышки. Пыльный с четверть часа перебирал порталы, пытаясь открыть окно насколько возможно удобнее, потом монстры сообща перетаскивали в ХэвенТейл манатки Крима.<br/>     Напоследок Ласт Санс обернулся, окидывая взглядом гостиную дома, где он вырос, эти стены помнили еще совсем молодого Гастера, здесь оставалось столько воспоминаний, хороших и плохих. Его первые шаги, первые слова, детство Папайруса, росшего так быстро. Он оставлял за плечами это прошлое, свою привычную жизнь, брата, друзей… Стало страшно, словно предстояло сделать шаг в пропасть без страховочного троса.<br/>— Не робей, Санс. — Папайрус так сжал ладонь на тонком плече старшего брата, что кости скрипнули. — Путь в тысячу ли начинается с одного шага.<br/>— Да. Спасибо. — покрепче обняв Папи, Крим переступил через порог окна между мирами, четко осознавая — это начало его борьбы за собственное счастье.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>На случай, если кто заметил - АндерЛаст и ЛастТейл две разных вселенных (это как Феллов чертова дюжина уже), а еще мне не по нраву, что Гастер стер свое существование из вселенной, в каноне поясняется, что Санс помнит Гастера потому, что помнит перезапуски, а раз Ласт-вселенные не зациклены, то можно допустить, что и Гастера жители помнят. Простите меня за то, что меняю канон, ну вот бзик у меня... (Автор)<br/>(С/А)<br/>- Я удивлен, как на Берри из шкафа не выпало что-то поинтереснее, чем туфли. Или это выскочит из комода?<br/>- Ну может и выскочит, но Берри может и не знать что это типа: «а шо это?» *раскачивая в руках резиновый дилдо*<br/>- Да не-е, Берри у нас мальчик продвинутый, его этим не удивишь *многозначительно поиграл бровями*<br/>- Вообще, технически монстрам не нужны резиновые суррогаты, они и из собственной магии могу чего-нибудь «эдакого» смастрячить.<br/>- Ага, например «член с жгутиками».<br/>- Проверь, ты случаем не спишь на учебнике по биологии за седьмой класс? А то жгутики у тебя какие-то, ложноножки, ложноручки…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Летаргия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Потихоньку просыпаясь, Кошмар Всея Мультивёрса потянулся и перевернулся на бок, почти тут же уткнувшись в широкую грудную клетку. Довольно улыбнувшись он приобнял Фреша, осторожно прижимаясь к нему, нежно потёрся носовой костью о ключицу. Не почувствовав никакого отклика, Найтмер удивлённо поднял взгляд на паразита. Увиденное заставило тёмную душу панически сжаться, а самого Повелителя Кошмаров подскочить на кровати. Осторожно, боясь случайно навредить, он прикоснулся к сероватым конечностям, безжизненно свисавшим из глазниц. Он не знал достаточно времени Ужаса девяностых, но такое состояние явно не было нормальным, за несколько недель, что ежедневно наблюдал Найтмер за Фрешем, его сильные щупальца всегда оставались насыщенно лиловыми и в небольшом движении. <br/>     С трудом успокоив колотящуюся от страха душу, темный близнец бережно погладил одну из мягких конечностей, сосредоточившись, можно было ощутить слабый пульс магии паразита. И её было так мало… Принц негатива вспомнил, что Фреш питался чужой магией, значит сам, вероятно, не мог её вырабатывать, или нуждался в постоянной подпитке на часть потраченной своей. Догадка о причинах такого состояния паразита заставила Найтмера залиться ярким румянцем: учитывая, <strong>как</strong> именно они проводили дни, оставался один вариант: да он Фреша просто заездил! Яблочко души в груди Повелителя Кошмаров почти светилось от серебристой магии Ужаса девяностых, заставляя владельца смущаться. Хотя, времени смущаться особо не было, и Найтмер поторопился обшарить спальню, ведь логично было предположить, что Фреш должен был хранить какие-то запасы магии?</p>
<p>     Тем временем Инк, проклиная свою забывчивость, бежал через ФрешТейл от площади в Сноудине к дому паразита, взметая снег на нечищеных (нонсенс!) тротуарах, оскальзываясь, перепрыгивая через безжизненные тела, вповалку валяющиеся на улицах, задыхаясь даже не от бега, а от страха. Фреш, всё-таки, был его другом, и как бы до этого тому ни было плохо, как бы он ни был ранен, такого кошмара во вселенной не творилось никогда! Едва не утонув в наметённом перед дверью сугробе, Творец без проволочек задолбил кулаком в дверь:<br/>— Фреш, Фреш, твою пустоту! Ты жив? Если через десять секунд не откроешь, я вынесу к чертям дверь!</p>
<p>     В завалах тряпок, каких-то коробках, свёртках, можно было найти всё что угодно, кроме необходимого! Не то, чтобы Найтмер знал, что вообще требуется найти… Драгоценное время утекало сквозь пальцы, через связь душ Повелитель Кошмаров ощущал это, временами его вело из стороны в сторону, и голова раскалывалась, но его магия — чистейший яд, ей он не может поделиться! Шипя сквозь зубы ругательства, он уже собрался попытать счастья в других комнатах, как входная дверь внизу вздрогнула от ударов, послышался голос Инка и Негатив в душе взметнулся на защиту хозяина. Собравшись по привычке огрызнуться, до перенервничавшего Найтмера внезапно дошло — Творец был другом Фреша много лет, он должен знать, как помочь! Напялив на себя какую-то первую попавшуюся под руку куртку, и совершенно не заботясь о своем внешнем виде, Повелитель Кошмаров ринулся вниз по лестнице.<br/>     Не дождавшись обещанные десять секунд реакции от хозяина дома, Инк уже угрожающе занес Бруми, как послышался топот костей по деревянным ступеням и дверь перед ним распахнулась. Радость и облегчение сменились на лице художника удивлением и знаками вопросов в черных глазницах, Хранитель Мультивёрса воззрился на незнакомца, выглядящего нелепо в чересчур большой яркой куртке, явно с плеча Фреша… Знакомые черты черепа и яркие лиловые глаза всё расставили по своим местам:<br/>— Найтмер! — короткую паузу оборвал наконец прозревший художник, — какого Блускрина... Хотя плевать, где Фреш?!<br/>Задвинув Найтмера обратно внутрь дома, Инк бесцеремонно швырнул Бруми на пол в прихожей, едва не на ногу Принцу негатива и мельком бросив взгляд в захламленную гостиную, рванул вверх по лестнице. "Ну хоть в бой не полез..." — отстраненно подумал Кошмар.<br/>     Запнувшись о какую-то фигню на полу, Творец в сопровождении Найтмера ввалился в чужую спальню, но его интересовал только паразит. Подскочившему к кровати Инку потребовался лишь взгляд на Фреша, и он тут же развернулся к Повелителю Кошмаров:<br/>— Одевайся, собирай его, и придумывай, в какую нейтральную густонаселенную вселенную откроешь портал. — Творец стремительно выскочил за дверь, его голос по мере удаления звучал тише. — Я пошел собирать паразитов…<br/>Проводив художника недоверчивым взглядом, Найтмер сосредоточился на насущном. Поверх куч одежды нашлись зеленые шорты и алая футболка, куртка осталась той же, поиск обуви занял какое-то время, парных кед не находилось, и, в конце концов, темный близнец обул разные.<br/>— Вот так, просто и незатейливо, из Ночного Кошмара Всея Мультивёрса я превратился в Сэра Мелифаро, — кутая Фреша в ставшее родным лоскутное покрывало, ворчал Найтмер. Осторожно подняв сверток на руки, он поторопился спуститься вниз, в гостиную.</p>
<p>     В это время художник метался по кухне, пытаясь придумать, что бы приспособить для транспортировки паразитных клонов? Творец не давал себе возможности притормозить и удивиться неожиданно чистым костям, и относительно ровному магическому фону вокруг Кошмара Мультивселенной, а так же задуматься над тем, что могло связывать Фреша и Найтмера, если он здесь, полуголый… Взгляд художника зацепился за штору на окне. Подойдет! <br/>     Без колебаний Инк сдернул пыльную занавеску с гардины и, расстелив на полу, начал выгребать серые тельца из террариума на бывшую когда-то яркой ткань, торопясь, ругаясь сквозь стиснутые зубы… Лишенные магии паразиты походили на протухших осьминогов, трупно-серые, неприятные на ощупь, ну хоть не воняли, хотя и без запаха художнику было сложно сдерживать всё в себе. Когда, наконец, большая часть паразитов кучкой была собрана посередине, и увязана в своеобразный узел, бледный до синевы злой художник потащил «груз» в прихожую, где его уже ждал аляповато одетый Найтмер.<br/>Повелитель негатива удивлённо осмотрел Инка, задержал взгляд на свертке в его руках, не то из скатерти, не то из занавески, потом снова взглянул на Творца.<br/>— Ты чего так посинел? Цветом почти как магия Блуберри. — Найтмер открыл портал в Хотленд во ФлаверФелл — другие миры ему просто в голову не пришли. Подхватив Бруми подмышку, Инк бросил злой взгляд на темного близнеца, поморщился от жары, повеявшей из открытого портала, и процедил сквозь зубы:<br/>— Фреш как то раз решил меня подколоть, и, когда я был с дикого похмелья, изгваздал своих клонов в какой-то вонючей жиже. Изводил меня ими пару часов, пока я не обблевал чернилами всё, что только можно было. — память Хранителя была весьма избирательна, то, что он предпочел бы забыть, втемяшилось в череп так, что хрен забудешь…<br/>Найтмер не знал, что его удивило больше, шкодный поступок Фреша или то, что Инк поделился этой историей? Усмехнувшись, Кошмар шагнул в портал вслед за художником.<br/>— Странно, что ты рассказал мне что-то настолько личное, Творец.<br/>— Даже если ты такой же сплетник, как Дрим, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь, — глухой голос художника был еле слышен, — шансов растрепать всему Мультивёрсу об этом случае у тебя меньше, чем у минижела.<br/>Ну не поспоришь…<br/>— Сидите там, я сейчас, — Инк кивнул на ряд каменных лавок и потянул из органайзера флакон красной краски.<br/>Осторожно уложив бледного, завёрнутого в одеяло монстра на ближайшую скамью, Найтмер устроился рядом на мостовой. Препираться с Творцом было бессмысленно, тем более, что Принц негатива чувствовал себя так, словно в пышущую позитивом вселенную наведался. Неслабо его колбасит через связь с соулмейтом! Осторожно, стараясь не царапать острыми кончиками фаланг, он поправил безжизненно свисающие из глазниц конечности паразита, нежно погладил одну из них.<br/>— Прости, я не подумал, что всё может так получиться. — тёмное яблочко кольнуло острой иглой чувства вины и Негатив в душе вновь колыхнулся, поднимая свою уродливую голову. Нет, сейчас не время ему поддаваться! Поморщившись, Найтмер загнал магию Негатива обратно, как можно глубже, и, желая отвлечься, окинул быстрым взглядом набережную. А Инк-то зря время не тратит…<br/>     Мостовые Хотленда были утоплены в густые чернила, и местные монстры дёргались в них как мухи в клею, художника видно не было, хотя где-то в отдалении что-то грохотало и изредка вспыхивало знакомой магией. Пожав плечами, Повелитель Кошмаров снова обратил всё своё внимание к соулмейту. Темная душа вздрагивала от, пока еще слабой, ревности. Хранитель альтернатив лучше знал Фреша, знал, как ему помочь и помогал, паразит сам к нему иногда обращался с просьбами. Зажмурившись, Найтмер зашипел, он не имел права на ревность, не мог сейчас позволить себе спугнуть со своей стороны Инка! Негатив не даст умереть ему самому, но распространяется ли потенциальное бессмертие на его родственную душу - вопрос тот ещё. <br/>     Пролетев вихрем по Хотленду и поймав в чернила всех, кто был на улице, художник чувствовал себя препоганейше. Но нужно было торопиться, пока фонивший изо всех щелей негативом Найтмер, не распугал всех монстров отсюда. Даже зная теорию того, как питается паразит, Инк понимал, что в одиночку, или даже с помощью Найтмера, не справится. Он прикидывал и так, и эдак, но выходило, что без Эррора не обойтись.</p>
<p>     Дрима передернуло, снова кто-то наведался в несчастный Хотленд ФлаверФелл, за последний месяц уже третий раз, да чтож такое-то! Да еще и в такую (с)рань, ну вот кому там неймется?.. Шипя, как заправская змея, он выковырнул себя из постели, оделся, умылся, его передернуло снова, чаша весов медленно, но верно качнулась в сторону негатива. Уже огромная локация в нескромном мире была погружена в хаос, Хранитель добрых снов даже не мог припомнить, чтобы жители Мультивселенной когда-нибудь до этого испытывали такой всепоглощающий ужас. Выйдя из дома и захлопнув за собой дверь, Дрим открыл портал, он знал, что мир сам притянет его к себе.<br/>     Поморщившись, Найтмер потёр пульсирующую вслед за душой грудь: где-то в эту вселенную вошёл его брат. Баланс мелко дрогнул в сторону позитива, но на этом всё и остановилось. Тёмная душа болезненно сжималась и почти плакала от давившей на неё вины, даже приятное чувство из-за смещения баланса во вселенной в сторону негатива не могло хоть сколь-нибудь отвлечь Повелителя Кошмаров. Чёрная магия мягко бурлила, сворачивалась жгутами глубоко внутри его души, чуть ли ни стелилась преданными, жаждущими угодить тварями. Ожидая команды от своего хозяина, Негатив был готов окончательно свернуть баланс в свою сторону, или растерзать любого неугодного. К скамье телепортировался Творец, выглядящий примерно так же как и Фреш: краше в гроб кладут.<br/>— Как, — Инк устало оперся о черенок Бруми, упертый в мостовую, прохрипев. — Как Фреш?<br/>— Так же. — Найтмер отрицательно качнул головой, осторожно поглаживая безжизненную конечность паразита.<br/>— Хотя бы не хуже. Я сейчас Эррора позову, погоди немного.</p>
<p>     Центр Хотленда встретил Хранителя беспросветным негативом, Дрим встал как вкопанный, не в силах понять, что творится. Он ожидал увидеть руины, беснующихся Кошмаров, безумного Эррора, решившего погреться и покрушить город, но перед его глазами предстал и вовсе постапокалиптический сюрреализм… Всюду чернила, захваченные монстры не могут пошевелиться, кто-то без сознания, кто-то скулит и воет от ужаса. Дрим, скользя как корова на льду, прошел по улочкам Хотленда, звуков боя не было, хотя чернила говорили о том, что Инк точно здесь, но он никогда не поступал так с мирными монстрами, вот что значит — с Эррором сожительствовать! Совсем спятил! Добравшись до набережной, Дрим едва не сковырнулся в лавовое озеро, оскользнувшись в чернильной луже. На другом берегу, где в прошлый раз Дрим встретился с Найтмером, Творец о чём-то деловито беседовал с Фрешем, с какого-то ляду сидящим на земле. Не было заметно, что Ужас девяностых даже хоть чуть пострадал во время боя, а вот Инк с ног валится. Ну конечно, залить чернилами весь Хотленд… Дрим открыл портал и вышел относительно недалеко от парочки, настолько, чтоб слышать последние слова художника.<br/>— Какого Блускрина здесь творится?!<br/>     Взгляды беседующих монстров сошлись на Хранителе добрых снов, не суля ему ничего хорошего. Собравшийся обороняться от светлого близнеца, несмотря на дичайшую слабость, Повелитель Кошмаров удивленно вскинул брови: Инк заступил дорогу Дриму, заслоняя тому обзор, вставая на защиту не только Ужаса девяностых, но, хоть и косвенно — Найтмера, немыслимо, но Хранитель альтернатив был готов драться с лучшим другом и за него тоже! Негатив недовольно ворчал, пытаясь взять верх, но Кошмар не мог позволить своей ревности и зависти победить, ведь это в очередной раз всё испортит, он не желал повторения их с Дримом истории… Дрим! Он был монстром с сильной, не ядовитой магией и обладал такой же сильной душой. <br/>     Впившись взглядом в отвлечённого разговором с Инком брата, Найтмер почти облизнулся. Нужно было его лишь поймать, обездвижить и держать столько, сколько понадобится мелкому клону Фреша, чтобы напитаться. В правой глазнице Повелителя Кошмаров погас лиловый огонёк и с края медленно, словно чёрные слёзы, потекла мгновенно отозвавшаяся магия негатива.<br/>— А, Дрим, пришел таки… — Инк не выглядел довольным встречей, особенно после того, как они поругались в прошлый раз.<br/>— Что на этот раз, подстилка глючная? Скиджоринг в Сноудине наскучил, теперь что на очереди? Сёрфинг? Кёрлинг? Эта вселенная и так достаточно пострадала в последний месяц, а тебе все неймется?<br/>     Творец зарычал не хуже дикой зверюги и, прямо на глазах трухнувшего Хранителя сновидений потянул из органайзера флакон алой краски. Полностью сконцентрировавшийся на пылающем алой яростью Инке, Дрим упустил момент когда негативный фон вселенной дрогнул. Из-за спины художника вырвались черные щупальца, позитивный монстр только и успел взвизгнуть, как повис в воздухе, удерживаемый тентаклями.<br/>Обернувшись и встретившись взглядом с Найтмером, Инк благодарно кивнул. Всё-таки, сражайся он сейчас с Дримом, неизвестно еще, победил бы или нет, но совершенно точно потратил бесценное время на бой… Творец прогулялся до узелка с паразитами, вытащил одного, и пошел обратно к дергающемуся в воздухе Хранителю позитива.<br/>     Дрим был в таком шоке, что не мог даже ничего выдавить из себя. Он и подумать не мог, что Санс в аляповатой одежде окажется Найтмером! Звёзды! Да он уже забыл даже, как его брат выглядел без негатива на костях! И вообще, видеть его чистым, почти нейтральным было дикостью, но где тогда Фреш? Ведь совсем рядом стойко ощущается его присутствие. Взгляд Дрима метнулся к безжизненному телу, завернутому в саван, лежащему на каменной скамье. Да, вроде он, хотя без одежды, глядя на просто скелет, было сложно судить. Инк начал приближаться к нему, в руке у него что-то было… Когда Дрим разглядел, что именно, то взвыл не своим голосом:<br/>— Нет! Инк! Какого хрена, убери от меня эту гадость! — голос Хранителя сновидений сорвался, страх перед паразитом был почти животным, но художник не внял просьбам. Сделав последние шаги по черной мостовой, Творец рванул на светлом близнеце застежку плаща, затем синий жилет, по каменной брусчатке застучали горохом пуговицы-звезды, и оставил пока еще безжизненного паразита в грудной клетке дергающегося и верещащего Дрима.<br/>     Для Повелителя негатива отрицательные эмоции Хранителя снов были словно изысканным, лакричным десертом и тот, смакуя, поглощал их, упиваясь отвращением и паникой своего близнеца. Негатив сыто, довольно бурлил в глубине души Найтмера, прося не останавливаться на достигнутом, и одним лёгким движением мощной чёрной конечности переломить хрупкую шею Дрима. Повелителю Кошмаров приходилось одёргивать собственную магию, в конце концов, позитивный близнец нужен был ему живым.<br/>     Ну, теперь осталось только рассадить остальных паразитов и ждать. Эх, не было печали… Инк обернулся, охватывая взглядом площадь, потом походя бросив Принцу негатива «я щас быстро» метнулся в портал, распахнутый в Анти-Пустоту. Проводив художника взглядом, Найтмер обернулся к лежащему на скамье Фрешу. Тот не выглядел лучше, а трогать скелет или, тем более, мягкую, такую уязвимую сейчас конечность паразита, Принц негатива не решался. С острых фаланг пальцев, с подбородка и со жгутов щупалец, удерживающих Дрима, на мостовую капал густой и едкий, как плавленый гудрон, Негатив. Одежда постепенно пропитывалась чёрными пятнами в местах соприкосновения костей и ткани.<br/>     Хранитель снов больше не вырывался, лишь тихо всхлипывал, вздрагивая в жесткой хватке магических конечностей брата, по скулам из зажмуренных глазниц текли золотистые слёзы. В душе Повелителя Кошмаров кольнуло сожалением — он никогда не испытывал ненависти к близнецу. Подтянув к себе пленника поближе, Найтмер осторожно, более-менее чистой рукой, стёр слёзы со скул Дрима. Соприкоснувшийся со светлыми слезами Негатив на фалангах злобно зашипел, как огнём опаляя кости близнецов. Поморщившись, Найтмер погладил Хранителя снов по голове, совсем как в их детстве, стараясь не царапать острыми кончиками фаланг, на секунду их глаза встретились.<br/>— Прости. — не дожидаясь ответа, Найтмер вырубил брата ударом щупальца по затылку.</p>
<p>— Эррор! Эррор, твою глючную задницу, просыпайся! — Инк ворвался в гнездо разрушителя вселенных, который, ясен пень, если не вязал, то дрых в гамаке. Не дав себе возможности поумиляться на трогательно сопящего любимого монстра, Творец подскочил к гамаку и потряс спящего за плечо: — Эррор! Просыпайся, вопрос жизни и смерти!<br/>Едва разлепив глазницы, разрушитель вселенных шарахнулся в сторону, взвыв, вывалившись из гамака на пол.<br/>— Инк! Ты что, до сих пор сердишься??? Да, я виноват, больше так не буду! А если кто-то уничтожил твою любимую вселенную, то это не я, клянусь, я тут ленюсь уже неделю!<br/>Сперва художник опешил от такой реакции на себя, потом до него дошло, что не так, и он заржал:<br/>— Ох, Эрри! Ну хоть проснулся... Да не собираюсь я тебя убивать, и сержусь сейчас не на тебя. Давай, отрывай свои седалищные бугры от пола и выметайся в портал, иначе Фреш откинет копыта, склеит ласты, и вообще полный конец обеда!<br/>— Фреш? — подскочив на месте, Эррор на третьей крейсерской рванул в открытый художником портал, подошвы сланцев тут же разъехались в стороны на скользких чернилах и шагнувший следом Инк едва успел подхватить своего возлюбленного, воспрепятствовав знакомству черного черепа с булыжной мостовой.<br/>— В общем, времени объяснять нету, — торопливо излагал Хранитель самую суть, — в Хотленде все, кто был на улице — пойманы, я пойду, займусь Новым домом, паразиты Фреша вон там, в кулечке.<br/>     Ткнувшись на прощание носовой костью в плечо Эррора, Инк свалил в портал, оставив растерянно озирающегося монстра на набережной. С некоторым удивлением и любопытством Принц негатива наблюдал за своеобразным общением Творца и разрушителя. Кажется, он кое-чего не знал о нелюдимом, глючном Сансе, во всяком случае, подобное миролюбие говорило ему о многом.<br/>— Во бля… — протянул Эррор, почесывая свой затылок, прикладывая все силы, чтобы не пялиться на Повелителя Кошмаров. Разрушителю не было нужды спрашивать у Найтмера, что случилось с ним и с Ужасом девяностых. Он лишь клацнул от неожиданности отвисшей челюстью, когда до него дошло, сколько своей магии вбухал в душу Кошмара Мультивселенной Фреш, еще и своей душой поделился… А теперь этот кусок идиота валялся в коматозном состоянии. Напомнив себе непреложную истину о кошке и её любопытстве, Эррор лишь приветственно кивнул Найтмеру и потянул нити из глазниц.<br/>     Минут сорок работы, диких прыжков в сторону от валящихся прицельно на него монстров, «Инк, я это тебе припомню, скотина!» и вот перед Эррором пока что три ряда тел — в первую очередь, все сильные монстры были стащены для пущего удобства к месту дислокации тушки Фреша, к ним же добавился и Дрим. Сложенные вплотную друг к дружке жители Хотленда, слава Звёздам, были без сознания, у каждого материализована душа, а паразитные клоны устроены поближе к разноцветным сердечкам, некоторые уже вполне бодро шевелёхались, оплетая щупальцами души.<br/>     Все усилия Эррора и Инка пока не привели к видимым улучшениям состояния паразита, и Повелитель негатива, временами вскидывая голову, быстро оглядываясь на предмет возможных опасностей, как мог терпеливо наблюдал за Фрешем. Ему казалось, что жаркий сухой воздух может повредить щупальцам паразита, но дестабилизированный негатив все еще тек по его костям, Найтмер более всего боялся отравить собственного соулмейта, и не мог подтвердить свою догадку, прикоснувшись к уязвимым конечностям.<br/>Эррор устало вздохнул, и с воплем бросился «щучкой» в сторону, едва не под ноги к Найтмеру: на то место, где секунду назад стоял разрушитель вселенных, из открытого в паре метров над набережной портала, шмякнулось бессознательное тело качественно избитой Андайн. Глючный Санс присвистнул:<br/>— Как хорошо, что Инк никогда не дрался со мной всерьез… И хорошо, что он всё-таки не встал на путь разрушения, у него к этому определенно есть талант.<br/>На Андайн грохнулись два стража врат замка Азгора, а сверху на них из все еще распахнутого портала выплеснулось полведра чернил. Неслабо испугавшись, Эррор подскочил на ноги, вглядываясь в окно между мирами:<br/>— Эй! Инк!!! Ты там живой???<br/>Разрыв в ткани вселенной расширился, и в портале показался Хранитель Мультивёрса, весь чернилах, чужой крови, но пока с целыми конечностями. Опираясь на треснувшую Бруми, Творец тяжело дышал, кажется, одну глазницу пересекала чернильная полоса, но подслеповатый Эррор не мог сказать наверняка, ранение ли это, или просто чернила в лицо брызнули, а очки как назло, остались в Анти-Пустоте… Художник жестом показал «все ОК» и прохрипел:<br/>— Как Фреш? Не очухнулся?<br/>Не надеясь на собственный голос, разрушитель помотал головой, и Инк, вздохнув, запер портал, а Эррор пошел ворочать тушки новоприбывших доноров, предпочитая списать на плохое зрение и невнимательность то, что заставило его нервничать — в органайзере художника не хватало красного флакона. Ворча, что после спасения жизни Фреша придется откачивать и его спасателей, одного от нервного, а второго от магического истощения, разрушитель шуровал в кулечке, отыскивая на ощупь паразитов.<br/>     Найтмер же тихо рычал. С его правой глазницы уже не просто капал, а практически тек негатив, овальный огонёк в левой глазнице вновь сжался до острой иглы, когда Повелитель Кошмаров на долю секунды зыркнул на Инка. Так и не отозванные щупальца раздражённо подёргивались, их крутило почти в узел от желания впиться в шею художнику, перемолоть его хрупкие косточки. Вздрогнув и зажмурившись, Найтмер отчаянно потряс головой. Нет, он не мог сейчас так поступить, хотя чёрная ревность жалила его душу. На какие жертвы Хранитель альтернатив был готов пойти ради Ужаса девяностых? Стараясь размеренно дышать, Повелитель Кошмаров отвернулся в сторону лавового озера, разглядывая переливающуюся огненную гладь.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Принц негатива не знал, сколько он так просидел времени, но когда он оглядывался на Фреша тот выглядел немного лучше. Прошло уже много времени, по ощущениям был вечер, хотя из-за слабости и усталости Найтмер не мог сказать этого с уверенностью. Большая часть паразитных клонов взбодрилась и впилась в души, от Инка не было «гостинцев» больше двух часов, и разрушитель вселенных извелся, бегая по мостовой набережной туда-сюда, несколько раздражая своим мельтешением, но зато подпитывая негативными эмоциями Повелителя Кошмаров. Скоро можно было убирать некоторых паразитов от монстров, Эррор решил не рисковать, и дать паразитам напитаться как можно больше…<br/>     Гнетущую тишину нарушил треск открытого портала, и Найтмер, и Эррор синхронно обернулись на звук. Из неровного окна, распахнутого чуть в стороне, мешком с костями выпали оглушенные Санс, Папайрус, и сверху на них сломанной марионеткой свалился художник.<br/>— Инки! — кинувшийся к Творцу Эррор едва не заглючил от ужаса: на Хранителе Мультивёрса не осталось целой одежды, только какие-то клочья, все кости в чернилах и крови, пересекая правую ослепшую глазницу, в черепе зиял пролом, нижняя челюсть сломана, в обнаженной грудной клетке почти не сталось магии. От Бруми отколоты острые щепки, большая косая трещина, практически оторвавшая хомут и кисточку от древка, замотана обрывками куртки художника.<br/>— Эр… кхе… Эррор, бляха, помоги встать…<br/>Немного по птичьи склонив голову к плечу, Найтмер окинул пару любопытным взглядом.<br/>Разрушитель фонил страхом и волнением, но словно забыл о своей гаптофобии, подставив плечо хромающему художнику и обхватив того рукой, помогая добраться до скамьи.<br/>— Не зря я тут из себя разрушителя вселенной изображал, — бросив взгляд на бессознательного Фреша, Инк усмехнулся, чуть поморщившись. — Вон, хоть магии хватило паразита спрятать под иллюзией. Что там с душами, Эррор? Да пусти ты меня, не рассыплюсь, вон лучше подсади этим двоим по паразитику, зря я, что-ли, на них время тратил?!<br/>     Эррор метнулся к новым жертвам, быстро материализовал их души, не глядя нашарил в изнахраченной тряпке двух паразитов и, не церемонясь, шлепнул их на грудь каждому, торопясь вернуться, но Творец его не дождался. Усевшись на теплые булыжники набережной, художник с удовольствием вытянул гудящие ноги, прислонившись спиной к скамье. Через секунду он уже крепко спал.<br/>     Приблизившись к Инку, опустившись рядом с ним на колени, Эррор дрожащей рукой коснулся испачканных в крови и чернилах пальцев, и, скрипнув зубами, отвернулся, сжав до скрипа костей кулак — тонкие фаланги и пястные кости художника были покрыты мельчайшими трещинами, в которых засели занозы и щепки от поломанного древка кисти. Разрушитель ужаснулся, боясь представить, какую боль во время боя испытывал художник.<br/>— Фреш… твою пустоту, если ты преставишься, и Инк все это делал зря, — голос разрушителя вселенных захлебнулся помехами, в которых невозможно было понять то, что он дальше говорит.<br/>     Все это время наблюдавший за Инком и Эррором, Найтмер снова повернулся к Фрешу, потерев ноющую грудь. Одежду Ужаса девяностых уже полностью пропитал негатив, и кости тела Повелителя Кошмаров вновь скрылись под защитным слоем. Чистыми оставались череп, да покрытые едва заметными трещинками кости руки — из-за слез близнеца в некоторых местах ладонь покраснела, а текущий негатив схватился застывшей корочкой и при каждом движении осыпался, словно некачественная штукатурка. Стянув с себя куртку, Эррор укрыл ей голые уязвимые ребра художника и угрюмо отошел к жертвам паразитов.<br/>— Найтмер, — голос разрушителя звучал глухо, — распаковывай своё сокровище, тут некоторые уже готовы.<br/>     Поднявшись с мостовой, Принц негатива осторожно раскрыл полы покрывала, обнажая грудь марионетки, как и просил разрушитель, и в пару шагов приблизился к мирно уснувшему художнику. В голове было упоительно тихо, ни самоуничижительных мыслей, ни болезненных воспоминаний, ни злобного шипения Негатива, ни ревности, лишь тишина… Опустившись на одно колено перед Хранителем альтернатив, Найтмер протянул к нему чистую руку, едва касаясь черепа Инка кончиками фаланг.<br/>     Эррор методично собирал паразитов с душ монстров. Они не особо жаждали отрываться от них, но с разрушителем спорить было бесполезно. Чтобы не повредить душам еще сильнее, он отрывал от перевернутых сердечек щупальца, возвращал души их владельцам, а связанные по щупальцам паразиты недовольными кулечками болтались на синих нитях, свисающих с левой руки чернокостного монстра. Закончив с теми, чьи души были почти ополовинены, глючный Санс притормозил у тела бессознательного Дрима. Паразит был вполне доволен, наслаждаясь золотым яблоком, но не нанес даже видимых повреждений душе. Разрушитель задумался — а стоит ли оставлять паразита? Магией он напитался и хватит, энергии душ остальных монстров теоретически должно хватить… Махнув рукой, он отвернулся от жертв и на мгновение оцепенел. Найтмер склонялся к спящему Инку и что-то делал с ним, черная куртка валяется тряпкой на коленях художника… Да как он посмел! <br/>     Застлавшая разрушителю вселенных глаза ярость едва не бросила того в перезагрузку, за его плечом сформировался бластер, в глотке страшного черепа клокотала энергия, и не была выпущена лишь потому, что импульс магии безусловно сметет Инки! Найтмер, будто и не страшась последствий, встал и спокойно отошел от художника, взгляд Эррора невольно метнулся от него к Хранителю — что тот сделал?! Разглядев сквозь пелену глюков целый череп художника, Эррор будто сдулся, бластер медленно истаял, гнев куда-то испарился… Решив позже задуматься над тем, что Кошмар Всея Мультивёрса способен кого-то исцелять, глючный Санс, едва пошатываясь, приблизился к скамье, таща связку «улова».<br/>— Найтмер, спасибо тебе за помощь, — на скулах Эррора мигнул и погас синеватый отблеск смущения. — Я не должен был так плохо о тебе думать.<br/>     Принц негатива поднял удивленный взгляд на подошедшего разрушителя. Видимо, после жара он так до конца и не восстановил способность чувствовать направленные эмоции, Найтмер просто не уловил от Эррора злости. За всей ненавистью и аурой негатива вокруг Повелителя Кошмаров, жители Мультивселенной забывали, что с Дримом они были близнецами и по сути своей имели одинаковые способности, разнившиеся лишь в способах их применения, но ничто не мешало Принцу негатива исцелить чьи либо раны или Дриму создать из своей магии убийственные щупальца. Вздохнув и горько усмехнувшись, Найтмер глухо прошептал:<br/> — Не ты первый, не ты последний… Я привык, — отвернувшись обратно к Фрешу, он стал наблюдать за процессом возвращения мелких паразитов Ужасу девяностых: Эррор по одному отпускал паразитов из своих нитей, давая им самостоятельно вернуться в грудную клетку марионетки. Найтмер кинул быстрый взгляд на череп, иллюзия лица действительно прикрыла щупальца паразита. Если разрушитель начал возвращать паразитов Фрешу, значит, тот скоро очнётся; Кошмар не знал, что будет делать, не знал, как будет и будет ли рассказывать о том что они связаны душами… В любом случае, главное, что Фреш в порядке, сейчас он придет в себя, с минуты на минуту. Тогда и можно будет нормально поговорить.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(А/С)<br/>- «Творец в сопровождении Найтмера ввалился в чужую спальню, но его интересовал только паразит» звучит как начало для малобюджетного порно.<br/>- Ты думаешь? Хотя… Превентивно выебать Фреша, чтобы не творил всякую фигню – таки дельная мысль…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Два разговора</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Минута тянулась вечность, на первый взгляд ничего не менялось, Эррор уже успел мысленно выругаться и собрался уйти к Дриму, чтобы воспользоваться паразитом, питающимся золотым яблоком, но тут марионетка дернулась. От ребер вверх и вниз пробежали сталисто-серые искры, скелет заторможено поднял руку и прикрыл челюсти, зевая.<br/>— Найт, какого Блускрина у меня в комнате сауна? Я ж не Гриллби в конце концов. — Приподнявшись на локте, Фреш с непониманием воззрился на Найтмера и Эррора, взгляд Ужаса девяностых метнулся за спины Сансов, и черные брови от удивления едва не перекочевали на макушку. Паразит на какое-то время даже лишился дара речи, впрочем, как и Найтмер, так и оставшийся сидеть на земле, он, не мигая, уставился в лицо соулмейта, только покрытые негативом кости едва слышно поскрипывали — повелителя Кошмаров пробрало от нервной дрожи. Первым отмер разрушитель:<br/>— Небеса и Звезды! Блять, это выглядит еще страшнее, чем ощущается…<br/>В левой глазнице Фреша неровно мерцал крошечный огрызок лиловой души, от рваных краев вглубь оставшейся трети сердечка уходили глубокие частые трещины, со стороны выглядело так, что душа вот-вот тренькнет порванной струной и истает…<br/>     Найтмер с трудом сдержал себя, чтобы не шарахнуться прочь. Хотелось выть от отчаяния, вот почему у него было такое огромное количество магии паразита, вот почему он не чувствовал себя разваливающимся на части, вот из-за чего Фреш валялся в полукоматозном состоянии! Паразит поделился кусочком души, хотя сам владел едва ли чем-то большим, чем одна девятая... Темное яблоко в груди Повелителя Кошмаров дрогнуло, едва успокоившийся и стабилизировавшийся Нагатив, в ответ на эмоциональный дисбаланс своего повелителя, пошёл мелкой рябью, с края левой глазницы стекли несколько чёрных капель оставляя на костях тёмные дорожки. Найтмер не знал, плакать ему или нервно смеяться! Этот дурак чуть не расстался с собственной жизнью… Приподнявшись с мостовой, Кошмар Всея Мультивёрса вцепился скрюченными пальцами в белые ключицы, зашипев Фрешу прямо в лицо:<br/>— Выйди. Я хочу увидеть тебя, а не иллюзию, — ярко-голубой глаз Принца негатива истончился в глазнице, став острой иглой, он впился злым взглядом в иллюзию глаз на черепе марионетки, — <strong>выйди</strong>!<br/>Эррор шарахнулся в сторону от злого шипения Принца негатива, и поспешил отвалить подальше, чтоб не попасть под горячую руку. Всё равно ему ещё за монстрами и их душами приглядывать. А Фреша пробил холодный пот, Найтмер был в гневе, паразит вообще не понимал, по какой причине тот злится, где он вообще находится и что происходит! Заторможено проследив за движением черных капель — из глазниц Повелителя Кошмаров текли слезы, Фреш обнял его лицо ладонями, мягко провел большими пальцами по острым скулам, умоляюще улыбнулся.<br/>— Ну что ты, Найти? Всё хорошо, не надо так расстраиваться, всё хорошо, — по белому черепу прошлась рябь — Фреш послушно снял иллюзию — и в левой глазнице замерцал сталистым оттенком серый глаз, в котором плескалась боль пополам со страхом неизвестности. Вцепившись в белые кости предплечий, Повелитель негатива зашипел, стискивая запястья марионетки до скрипа, стремясь оторвать от себя руки, отшатнуться в сторону, накричать, может, даже прикончить придурка чтобы сам не мучился и других не мучил; Негатив, подчиняясь владельцу, оплетал скелет чернильно-черными тентаклями, но паразит не боялся, точнее — его не боялся, он, он… Бледно-лиловое щупальце, выскользнув из глазницы, дотянулось до лица Найтмера, бархатистая конечность повторила движение большого пальца, огладив скулу, а потом, насколько хватало длины — висок, лоб и затылок Повелителя Кошмаров, стремясь утешить.<br/>— Не плачь, Найт.<br/>Осторожное скользящее прикосновение щупальца паразита, его ласковый, едва слышно шелестящий голос в один момент смахнули всю злость. Всхлипнув, темный близнец отпустил руки марионетки и уткнулся лбом в ключицы Фреша, судорожно бьющаяся в его груди душа болела, мучительно ныла, словно жалуясь хозяину на нерадивую половинку:<br/>— Ты идиот! Придурок! Зачем ты… Ты мог умереть! — черные кости скрипели от дрожи, отчаянно вцепившись всеми возможными конечностями в белые кости, Найтмер рыдал, словно никогда и не был Кошмаром Мультивселенной, а так и остался усталым, забитым хранителем негативных яблок. Устало прикрыв глаз, паразит вздохнул и, с небольшой оказией втащив Найтмера на себя, устроил его на груди, заключил в крепкие-крепкие объятия, поглаживая щупальцами его голову, ладонями — спину.<br/>— Прости меня, мой хороший, прости меня, не плачь, со мной все хорошо, хорошо, не плачь пожалуйста, не плачь, Найт, Найти, хороший мой. — шепча успокаивающие слова, Фреш серьезно зыркнул на топчущегося в сторонке Эррора, обвел взглядом окружающее пространство, посмотрел на кучу народу, судя по ощущениям, зараженную паразитами, и едва не вывалился из глазницы, когда заметил весьма плачевное состояние Бруми… Подняв иллюзорную бровь, Ужас девяностых пантомимой вопросил у старшего брата: "Какого фига произошло?!" Разрушитель вселенных так же изобразил жестами: "Ты умирал. Инк позвал на помощь. Вот, оживили". Фреш едва заметно кивнул, и паразиты, напитавшиеся и не очень, поползли к нему стремясь спрятаться в груди, через полминуты площадь была чиста от них. Эррор быстро проверил состояние монстров, никому опасность не угрожала, и, повернувшись обратно к парочке на скамье, снова спросил: "Я пойду?" Фреш согласно качнул головой и, проследив за тем, как разрушитель вселенных метнулся к Инку, забрал Бруми и провалился в портал, утаскивая художника, сосредоточил все свое внимание на всё ещё всхлипывающем Найтмере.<br/>— Найт, скажи, ты плачешь лишь потому, что я напугал тебя? Скажи, Найт, мой месяц, мои звёзды, моя ночь, скажи, что причина твоих слез? Ведь ты желал его? Ре-ребенка? Я боюсь, очень боюсь, что он будет таким же как я, одиноким, но мое желание довериться тебе, доверить жизнь и благополучие нашего продолжения сыграло свою роль. А ещё, — голос паразита дрогнул, — я хотел сделать тебя счастливым, но ты не выглядишь счастливым, Найти…<br/>     Фреш прижал Повелителя Кошмаров к своей груди, так крепко, что кости марионетки заскрипели, заныли, но он не мог отпустить его. Не мог. Не понимал, почему, но инстинктивно знал, что так надо, и не размыкал объятий. Судорожно выдохнув, Принц негатива обессилено стукнул кулаком по плечу Фреша, едва слышно зашептав:<br/>— Ты придурок, — замолчав на секунду, Найтмер зажмурился, он так хотел, чтобы его голос не дрожал. — Я желал, желал Слияние именно от тебя, но не сильнее травмировать твою душу! Я справился бы и сам, мне не грозила опасность умереть, даже если бы от моей души остался крохотный кусочек. Негатив просто не позволит мне умереть. Но ты, ты, дурной паразит, с огрызочком души, мог погибнуть, поделившись даже малой частью, а ты…<br/>Фреш тяжело вздохнул, качнув Найтмера на недолго расширившейся грудной клетке, чёрные щупальца Повелителя Кошмаров шевельнулись, несколько плотнее обвивая белые кости, чтобы случайно не соскользнуть вбок.<br/>— Ну, во-первых, ты не озвучил своё намеренье и я… Испугался, что разрыв души причинит тебе боль. Не хотел даже помыслить о том, что способен косвенно быть виноватым в твоих страданиях, Найт, к тому же, я не умер бы в прямом смысле слова, отдай я тебе всю душу, скорее, стал бы одним из них… — тонкий белый палец тренькнул по ребрам, наглядно показав на пример бездушных паразитов. Принц негатива деликатно провел острыми кончиками фаланг по заполненной едва шевелящимися паразитами груди. Он не хотел подобной участи для Фреша, по факту, это было хуже смерти. Потерять себя, стать заложником животных инстинктов, бесчувственным чудовищем, Найтмер знал, какого это, и как тяжело потом, когда приходишь в себя и осознаёшь что ты натворил. Хотя, Фреш, наверное, так и не смог бы вернуться к себе разумному. Прижавшись лбом к тёплой груди Ужаса девяностых, Найтмер затих, чувствуя, как теплое дыхание соулмейта согревает его макушку, как бережно, словно величайшую для себя драгоценность, обнимают его сильные руки, убаюкивая, успокаивая, оберегая…<br/>     Над ними повисло молчание, Фреш так много хотел сказать, но не знал, с чего начать. Чувство солнечного тепла и одновременно воздушной легкости не давали паразиту сосредоточиться: Найтмер, сам того не зная, снял с его сердца огромный камень, прямо сказав, что желал от него потомства, и паразит не был удобным, счастливым, но случаем. Фреш так сильно хотел верить, что необходим он сам. Так же эта пауза дала Ужасу девяностых ощутить в полной мере <strong>сколько</strong> магии с легкой руки троих спасателей накачали его паразиты. Она клокотала в груди расплавленным серебром, завихрялась протуберанцами между ребер, бурлила, резонировала по костям, требовала выхода… Уже совсем по-другому Фреш провел руками по черным ребрам, чуточку задирая подол куртки, легко, мимолетно очертил пальцами каждый остистый отросток позвоночника, спускаясь ниже. Подавшись тазом наверх, потершись о лобковую кость Найтмера через ткань, Ужас девяностых прохрипел:<br/>— На-айт, это не ЛастТейл, случаем? Я сейчас взорвусь от возбуждения…<br/>Нежные, ласкающие прикосновения к рёбрам, к позвоночнику, дразнящее поглаживание подвздошного гребня и чересчур низкий, будоражащий тембр голоса Фреша послали по черным костям яркую, опьяняющую волну острого предвкушения, а темное яблоко в груди Найтмера сбилось с ритма:<br/>— Я, нет, это не… <br/>     Фреш хмыкнул, но решил не продолжать полемику. Магия настойчиво требовала куда-то её потратить, и паразит даже придумал, куда. Кряхтя как столетний дед, Ужас девяностых сел, с удивлением и радостью отмечая то, что его тело совершенно не обременяет одежда, потерся скулой о висок улыбающегося Найтмера, устроившегося между его разведенных бедренных костей. Сидеть вот так — в кольце сильных рук, прижимаясь тесно-тесно к широкой груди, было непривычно и волнующе, тёмное яблоко так сладко трепетало за ребрами от этих чувств. Подняв голову, желая увидеть, смущается ли сам Фреш, Повелитель Кошмаров вздрогнул от щекотных мурашек — вылезшая из рта марионетки лиловая щупальца мягко погладила внутреннюю сторону его челюсти, отчего румянец на чёрных скулах вспыхнул ярче. От такого внимания, а тем паче — от неприкрытого желания, вспыхнувшего серебристыми искрами в единственном глазе паразита, магия вскипела в черных костях, на языке Найтмера крутился глупый вопрос: "чего этот дурной паразит добивается?" Ждать ответа не пришлось: Фреш подхватил на руки Повелителя Негатива, поднимаясь и проходя в распахнутый портал, Кошмар едва успел зацепить одной тентаклей чуть было не забытое на скамье яркое, лоскутное покрывало.<br/>Не дойдя пары шагов до кровати, Ужас девяностых замер посреди комнаты. Найтмера не хотелось отпускать, он так хорошо, так правильно ощущался в его руках, но, при всём желании растянуть этот момент, наслаждаясь им вечно, было невозможно. Возложив на кровать своё сокровище, паразит оценивающе посмотрел на «натюрморт», который весьма очаровательно смущался. Отозвав магические конечности, чтоб не мешались, Повелитель Кошмаров замер на скомканных простынях, загипнотизированный взглядом соулмейта.<br/>— Фреш, негатив отстирывается… — едва успел пискнуть Найтмер, когда Ужас девяностых алчно улыбнувшись, одним движением сильных рук разорвал футболку, обнажая черные ребра.<br/>— Плевать на одежду! — рявкнул паразит, с остервенением растерзав на лоскутки шорты, и, стоя на коленях в ногах кровати, с вожделением огладил взглядом изящные черные кости. Да, теперь подача блюда была идеальной. <br/>     Звёзды! Кажется, ещё чуть-чуть и Найтмер самовоспламенится от дикого смущения, его, <strong>его</strong>, Повелителя негатива, Кошмара Всея Мультивёрса Фреш заставил трепетать от восторга и предвкушения, тёмная душа в его груди вспыхивала, захлебываясь умопомрачительным стуком, это смущало и распаляло одновременно, Блускрин побери паразита! Хотя, нет, он сам приберет к рукам Ужас девяностых, а все остальные обломятся! Нависнув над тяжело дышащим Найтмером, Фреш ненадолго заглянул в его грудную клетку, задержав взгляд на переливающейся перламутром фиолетовой душе. Склонившись к Кошмару, паразит едва слышно шепнул в приоткрытые черные губы:<br/>— Любишь меня?.. — и, осекшись, рванулся вперед, запечатывая рот Найтмера поцелуем — он совершенно не то собирался сказать, Фреш хотел заставить зардеться Принца негатива от какого-то комплемента, рассказать, как аппетитно он выглядит или что-то вроде… А скулы Найтмера тем временем полыхали — ему не дали ответить, втянув в головокружительную, дикую пляску его язык, отвлекая, но темное яблочко стучало в ребра азбукой Морзе: "Люблю! Люблю, всей душой люблю!" Магия, откликаясь на удовольствие хозяина, уже завихрялась в тазовых костях, формируя призывно горящую плоть, Повелитель Кошмаров извивался, подставляясь под жадные прикосновения паразита, отчаянно цепляясь за широкую спину и бесстыдно всхлипывая.<br/>     Разорвав поцелуй, Фреш впился укусом в чёрную шею, облизал ключицы, не обделил вниманием ни одного миллиметра, оглаживая руками бархатисто-чёрные рёбра, обволакивая их щупальцами, заставляя Принца негатива выгибаться, тянуться вслед ласковым прикосновениям, когда серебристый язык, наконец-то спускаясь ниже, оставлял мокрую дорожку на чёрных поясничных позвонках. Левую подвздошную косточку огладила теплая экто-мышца языка, это же движение симметрично повторила щупальца с правой, Найтмер вздрогнул, встретившись взглядом с Фрешем — в серебристом оке плескалось столько жадного желания! Безмолвно приглашая вернуться, темный близнец протянул руки навстречу Ужасу девяностых, голосу не стоило доверять — последние стоны были чересчур сиплыми, но тот мотнул головой и наклонился ниже, вбирая в рот темную экто-плоть. Найтмер несдержанно дернулся: паразит умудрился то-ли сформировать три языка сразу, то-ли покрыть собственные конечности тонким слоем магии, в любом случае ощущения были умопомрачительные, вцепившись в простыни пальцами, он прошептал едва слышно:<br/>— Фреш!<br/>     Найтмер готов был побиться об заклад — паразит ухмылялся самым наглым и самодовольным образом, хотя он ни звука не произнес, лишь серебристая магия, обволакивающая темный ствол по всей длине изредка вздрагивала. Лиловое щупальце паразита, тянущееся из глазницы, дразнящим движением скользнуло по чувствительной магии, нарисовало волнистую загогулину от основания плоти к тугому провалу нутра, покружило вокруг и, наконец, медленно надавило, проникая вглубь, оглаживая нежные стенки.<br/>     О, да, оно того стоило — подобных звуков от Найтмера Фреш ещё не слышал — сиплый вопль взметнулся под потолок, кажется, <strong>такое</strong> расслышали бы даже соседи, будь они еще… Хотя, паразиту было откровенно насрать даже на гипотетических окружающих, Принц занимал всё его внимание.<br/>— Фреш, — в голосе Повелителя Кошмаров столько мольбы, он так отчаянно цепляется за матрас, что острые кончики фаланг пропарывают ткань, вон, из дыр лезет наполнитель, — Фреш, пожалуйста!<br/>Сформировав на щупальцах жидкий слой скользкой магии, паразит проник вглубь сразу двумя, пульсирующими толчками растягивая, наполняя, возбуждая, распаляя. Не отрываясь от ласк, Ужас девяностых прохрипел:<br/>— Что? Что — пожалуйста?<br/>Извиваясь, Найтмер кричал в голос от кайфа — Фреш жадно, рывками, вбирал в рот его возбужденную плоть, серебристая магия так чувственно обволакивала его по всей длине, и ощущение движения внутри было фантастическим. Но, в отличие от похотливой горячки жара, сейчас Принц негатива полностью себя осознавал, и было так стыдно говорить о своих желаниях вслух! Прикрыв лицо ладонью, чтобы не был виден яркий румянец смущения, темный близнец всхлипнул, загоняя глупую гордость куда подальше, едва слышно шепча:<br/>— Пожалуйста, я хочу кончить… Чувствуя, как ты наполняешь меня своей магией… — Фреш покладисто мурлыкнул, посылая вибрацию по темной плоти во рту, и, пощекотав чувствительное местечко на вершине напоследок, отстранился от подвздошных косточек. Опираясь на подрагивающую руку, паразит потянулся под подушку, пытаясь нашарить там флакон розовой краски:<br/>— Кажется, пришел звездный час моего старого кресла, да, Найти?</p><p>***</p><p>Тем временем в ДудлСфере:</p><p>     Шипя и нецензурно ругаясь, Эррор затащил Творца в гостиную нарисованного дома и, оставив кисть валяться на полу, поторопился доставить Инка в ванную. Разрушитель старался не задумываться над тем, как он собирается мыть бесчувственное тело художника с его гаптофобией и лагами, но и оставлять Инки заляпанным кровью и чернилами не собирался. Ввалившись в ванную, только чудом не собрав многострадальной белой черепушкой пару косяков, Эррор опустил Хранителя Мультивселенной на пол, в первую очередь выкрутив вентили, регулируя воду. Чуть теплее, еще немного. Идеально. Оставив воду набираться в чашу ванны, он развернулся к художнику, красно-желтые пальцы подрагивали в преддверии боли. Смирившись с тем, что ему придётся потерпеть, Эррор потянулся к Творцу. От первого же соприкосновения костей с костями, по позвоночнику Эррора пробежала неприятная волна кусачих глюков, но тот, лишь стиснув зубы, продолжил осторожно раздевать Хранителя, в конце концов, не так уж много на нем осталось. Наконец, когда вся одежда Инка валялась в углу кучей грязного тряпья, а сам художник был уложен в приятно горячую ванну, разрушитель позволил себе тихо застонать и впасть в краткую перезагрузку, чтобы сбросить большую часть надоедливых, как блох, лагов. Очухнувшись, чернокостный монстр поторопился закрыть воду и опустился на пол перед ванной, уложив на борт скрещенные предплечья, а поверх них — голову. Художнику стоило маленько отмокнуть, а за это время разрушитель мог без помех полюбоваться тонкими узорчатыми косточками.<br/>     Как бы ни хотелось Эррору отложить самое неприятное на потом, но стоило приступать к мытью, пока вода окончательно не остыла. Отыскав на полочке мягкую губку, разрушитель стиснул зубы, приподнимая художника за спину. Алый свитер мигом намок, но хотя бы предохранил от большего контакта с костями, вздрагивая от боли, глючный Санс терпеливо отмывал белые косточки, бережными движениями стирая разводы крови и чернил.</p><p>     Покачиваясь на теплых волнах, Инк выплывал из мутного забытья, ему было так хорошо! Обычно в Анти-Пустоте нет особой температуры, там… Никак. А сейчас было волшебно, и очень приятно, словно мягкие, родные руки баюкали его в объятиях. Открыв глазницы, художник обнаружил, что перед ним что-то красное, лишь спустя несколько мгновений он понял, что практически зарылся носовой костью в шею разрушителя, скрытую высоким горлом свитера. И что сквозь гроздья глюков просто невозможно разглядеть чернокостное лицо Эррора, шипящего нечто матерное, упорно продолжающего обнимать его, поддерживая ладонью под лопатки, и по костям скользит что-то, но не щекотно, а приятно.<br/>— Эррор? — голос сиплый почему-то, и память как всегда подводит, Хранитель не мог припомнить, как оказался в таком положении. Когда до сонного мозга дошло, что разрушителя практически трясет от боли, художник шарахнулся в сторону, вода плеснула через край ванны, а сам Инк познакомил свой затылок с кафелем стены: — Эррор! Что ты делаешь?!<br/>— МоЙ-йу тьЙебяа, …дак рад-рад-жн… — голос заикался, глюки доставляли мучительную боль, поняв, что художник очнулся и сможет позаботиться о себе сам, разрушитель упал в спасительную перезагрузку.<br/>     Стукнув себя ладонью по черепушке, Инк устало вздохнул — и стоило оно того, чтоб доводить себя до подобного состояния?! Махнув рукой на заглючившего монстра, Творец с некоторым замешательством посмотрел на бурую жижу, в которой замачивал его Эррор. Что это за Найтмерова отрыжка, чтоб хуже-то не выражаться? Запах был химический, чернила? А чернила откуда?! Они с Эррором подрались? Нет, на разрушителе одежда хоть и мокрая, но целая, и повреждений никаких… Инк зацепился взглядом за гору тряпья в углу ванной комнаты, и воспоминания вернулись: кома Фреша, Найтмер, скачки по ФлаверФелл, бой с Андайн, с Сансом, с Папайрусом, сломанная кисть, слепота, дикая боль в руках и апатичная усталость… Он вырубился там, на набережной, а сейчас он определенно у себя дома, и Эрри заботился о нем, вылечил и отмывал. <br/>     Белые губы тронула мягкая улыбка, впрочем, тут же сползшая с черепа: они с Эррором не разговаривали почти месяц с тех пор, как поругались. Творец чувствовал себя отчасти виноватым, ему бы стоило закрыть хоть раз глаза на самоуправство разрушителя и похвалить за то, что тот попытался сделать что-то хорошее для отдельно стоящей вселенной… А потом, он вспоминал что Эррор в глаза назвал его бездушным, и к горлу подкатывал горький ком, душащий художника… Ему хотелось выплеснуть свое горе, но к Дриму идти за утешением не было смысла, а Берри вечно не было дома.<br/>     Выдернув затычку, давая воде уйти в слив, Инк быстро сполоснулся под душем, попутно проведя инвентаризацию на предмет отсутствующих частей скелета. На удивление, даже мелкие царапины были излечены, а он и не догадывался, что у разрушителя имелся талант к врачеванию! Перезагрузка еще не кончилась, так что Хранитель альтернативных миров лишь устало вздохнул, выполз из ванны, и, за неимением халата, накинув на плечи иссиня-черную куртку глючного Санса, обнаружившуюся там же на полу, отправился в спальню в поисках чего-то поприличнее.<br/>     Выплыв из перезагрузки, Эррор облегчённо выдохнул и поднял взгляд на Инка… Которого уже не было. На сколько он выпал? Осмотревшись по сторонам, подслеповатый разрушитель обнаружил мокрые следы, ведущие из ванной в коридор. Значит, не слишком надолго. Поднявшись с пола, ворча на то, что в мокрой насквозь одежде теперь ещё и зябко, Эррор вышел из ванны, кажется, Творец копошился в комнате. Заглянув в дверной проём, он тут же наткнулся взглядом на Хранителя, в его черной куртке, роющегося в шкафу. Замявшись на секунду, он все же прошел внутрь:<br/>— Инк, — дождавшись, когда художник повернётся к нему, Эррор тихо пробормотал. — Я… Прости меня за те слова, я не… Не знаю, что на меня тогда нашло, я не должен был так говорить.<br/>     Творец удивленно воззрился на глючного: кажется, извинения давались тому с трудом, но то, как Эррор прятал глаза, как нервничал, теребя пальцами подол свитера, и какой румянец смущения раскрашивал черные скулы, не оставалось сомнений, что ему действительно стыдно. Бросив на пол тряпку неизвестного назначения, в которой до этого он собирался опознать элемент одежды, Инк подошел к разрушителю почти вплотную, смотря в прекрасные, такие любимые глаза. Находясь так близко, художнику приходилось запрокидывать голову, он был незначительно, но все-таки ниже, хотя, по хорошему, это не имело ни малейшего значения.<br/>     Медленно подняв руку, Инк поднёс кисть к черному черепу, оставляя какие-то считанные миллиметры между костями, лишь оглаживая воздух рядом, давая ощутить тепло, но не прикосновение. Он уже свыкся с тем, что вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет свободно трогать глючного Санса, держаться за руки, ластиться, целоваться, зато каждое мимолетное касание и еще более редкие, непродолжительные объятия даже спустя года отношений оставались чем-то особенным. Творец до боли желал поцеловать Эррора, коснуться зубами черных в полосочку скул, разжечь еще больший румянец, ощутить, как сбивается дыхание разрушителя, рассмотреть, как расширяются, затапливая желтую радужку, синие зрачки. Каждую ночь на протяжении многих лет он бредил этими горячими руками, грезил об нежных поцелуях, может даже укусах, но он помнил… Помнил их уговор, на котором зиждилась их странная жизнь. Это было больно, но художник не смел преступить эту черту, страшась потерять хотя бы то, что имел.<br/>— И ты меня прости, Эрри, я в то утро поцапался с Дримом… Ну, ты знаешь, как всегда. И просто раздул конфликт на пустом месте. Я горжусь тобой, спасибо тебе за то, что стараешься для меня, я очень-очень ценю это!<br/>— Я на тебя и не сердился, — когда Инк поднес ладонь к его лицу, Эррор послушно замер, безоглядно доверяя художнику. Как бы ни был Хранитель Мультивёрса забывчив, он помнил об их маленьком уговоре. Разрушитель неуверенно скосил разноцветные огни глаз на тонкую, белую кисть, голос хрипел статикой, но был понятен, — Я один был в этом виноват…<br/>— Не смей себя винить, Эррор! — Инк так возмутился, что даже ногой притопнул, — Дрим —  мудак, и хрен с ним! Я выбрал <strong>тебя</strong>, насрать я хотел на его придирки!<br/>Они замолчали, Рор не знал, как сказать, как ему донести то непередаваемое чувство раскаяния что он ощущал, он ведь не за ссору извинялся, а за оскорбление… Как бы ни было тяжко признавать, он бы понял, если Творец не захотел более поддерживать с ним общение, такое было бы вполне заслуженно.<br/>     Инка раздражала затянувшаяся пауза, он уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но замер, затаив дыхание, следя за тем, как Эррор, подняв руку, недолго поколебавшись, накрыл его пальцы своей ладонью, прижимая белую кисть к скуле. Чёрные брови надломились, разрушитель скрипнул зубами, зажмурившись, но не отпустил, и что-то глубоко в груди художника скрутило от глухой, ноющей боли, он причинял страдания любимому, но не мог отнять руку, когда Эррор, кажется, впервые, преступил через себя…<br/>     Тяжело выдохнув, разрушитель неуверенно повернул голову, потёршись скулой и носовой костью о тонкие фаланги Инка, лаги вновь пробежались по спине, но сейчас это было совершенно не важно, они лишь доставляли небольшой дискомфорт, но не жалили как обычно, возможно, он, наконец, начал привыкать к художнику. Перед взглядом Творца всё поплыло, горло сжало спазмом, по скулам скатились крупные слезы, но в черных провалах глазниц были не голубые капельки, а яркие, золотые звезды… Чтобы удержать рвущийся из груди то ли всхлип то ли стон, Инк поторопился прикрыть рот рукой и, не отводя взгляда от столь любимого лица, он молился, чтобы этот момент никогда не кончался.<br/>     Слыша лишь странную, непривычную тишину со стороны художника, Эррор открыл глазницы. Разглядев слезы Инка, он хотел отстраниться, спросить, что не так, но сияющие яркие огни в черных провалах всё расставили по своим местам. Фыркнув, разрушитель немного качнул головой, на сей раз прижимаясь к тонким косточкам ладони зубами. Ощутив жаркий трепет языка на пястных костях, Инка пробрало дрожью, приглушенный всхлип вырвался из его груди, обычная, бесхитростная ласка отправила по костям лавовую волну, даря даже без розовой краски жар возбуждения. Не отрывая взгляда от красивого чернокостного лица, Инк приблизился на полшажочка к разрушителю и, с усилием отняв руку от собственного рта, едва слышно прошептал:<br/>— Молю, поцелуй меня, Эрри…<br/>Пожав пальцами тонкие фаланги и отстранившись от ладони хранителя Мультивёрса, но не выпуская ее, разрушитель медленно потянулся второй рукой к белому черепу. Трехцветная кисть замерла в паре миллиметров от чернильного пятна на скуле, Эррор неуверенно улыбнулся Инку. Темная душа судорожно билась за рёберной клеткой и так желала этих прикосновений, поцелуев, ласк… Лаги от простого тактильного контакта порой были невыносимо болезненными, страшно помыслить о том, какая мука его ожидает, попробуй он отважиться на большее. Но это всего лишь поцелуй, ничем не хуже простого прикосновения языка к пястным косточкам!<br/>     Осторожно прижав ладонь к тёплой скуле, Эррор медленно наклонился ближе, в последний момент подумав — что чувствует Инки? И чувствует ли он хоть что-то сейчас по настоящему? Когда лицо разрушителя внезапно оказалось близко-близко, настолько, что художник мог разглядеть ультрамариновые искорки в желтых радужках, Хранителя пробрало мелкой дрожью; синие черточки на широких скулах глючного монстра преобразовались в витиеватую вязь глубокого кобальтового цвета, горячее дыхание опалило белые зубы, Инк всхлипнул и приоткрыл рот, встречая Эррора, отзываясь, трепеща от счастья, от восторга, чувствуя неуверенное скольжение горячей магии по своей, и это чувство было столь волшебным, что если бы это было возможно, Инк бы сам выпал в перезагрузку к едрене-фене… <br/>     Творец не помнил, когда закрыл глазницы, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям, когда судорожно вцепился пальцами в мокрый алый свитер на груди разрушителя, когда слезы нашли путь из-под век и дали привкус этому поцелую — горькой солености, тот самый вкус, что мог бы описать безнадежную любовь в его груди, что, незнамо сколько лет, мистическим образом томилась за ребрами. Её не должно было существовать просто потому, что это было невозможно, но тем не менее, она жила, росла, преображалась, терзая грудь художника изнутри как дикий зверь, требуя свободы, но не получая её. Дрим, скотина, называл Инка подстилкой разрушителя, а ведь художник ни разу даже не касался черных костей широкой груди, и не обнимал разрушителя никак иначе, кроме как через одежду… Наконец, они отстранились друг от друга, тяжело дыша, Эррор опустил руки на спину Хранителя, прижимая его к своей груди, чувствуя горячий шепот куда-то в шею:<br/>— Эрри, любимый мой, любимый, я так скучал.<br/>— Я тоже по тебе скучал, — потеряв большую часть контакта голых костей, лаги затихли и разрушитель, с секунду поколебавшись, прижался носовой костью к белой макушке. Глюки встрепенулись, быстрой волной пробежавшись по позвоночнику, заставляя чернокостного монстра вздрогнуть и едва слышно заворчать.<br/>— Эрри… — прильнув к широкой груди, Инк часто и тяжело дышал, цепляясь уже двумя руками за алый свитер, комкая толстую шерстяную ткань, он таял, растворялся в объятиях Эррора… И подзатыльник, пусть не болезненный, был полной неожиданностью!<br/>— Чтобы больше даже не думал так собой рисковать!.. — Эррор еще раз мягко шлепнул ладонью по дурной черепушке Творца для пущего вразумления, — понял меня? Я же едва не рехнулся!<br/>— Ай! Эррор, ну что за глупости ты говоришь, я не рисковал собой вовсе, всё было под контролем! И откуда эта Шекспировская патетика? На тебя совершенно не похоже! — Инк совершенно не понимал, за что Рор решил ему устроить выволочку, и вообще, сейчас у него в голове птички пели, не до серьезных мыслей… Недовольно ворчащий разрушитель лишь сильнее притиснул к груди художника, пробормотав ему куда-то в макушку:<br/>— Это не глупости. Ты не видел, в каком состоянии вернулся… — тёмно-синяя душа болезненно сжалась от одних только воспоминаний о том, насколько чудовищно выглядел Хранитель лишь час назад, — Я… Я не знаю что бы с тобой делал, если бы не Найтмер, это он тебя вылечил… Я так испугался за тебя, мудак ты радужный.<br/>     Зарывшись лицом в мягкий свитер на плече разрушителя, Инк с щемящей нежностью улыбнулся, то, как крепко обнимал его Эрри, превозмогая боль от лагов, как цеплялся длинными пальцами за его кости, скрытые тонкой тканью куртки, все это значило, что разрушитель честен, и говорит абсолютно искренне. Эррор снова заговорил, его голос захлёбывался статикой, срывался на помехи, по скулам, расчёрчивая синие полосы, текли слёзы:<br/>— Я не хочу тебя потерять! — до скрипа костей притиснув к себе Хранителя Мультивёрса, Рор зажмурился, сжав зубы. Пробегающие по чёрным костям глюки больно жалили, но отпустить сейчас художника разрушитель просто не мог. Что бы было, окажись братья скелеты в той вселенной чуточку сильнее? Думать об этом было мучительно и страшно! — Я… Не смогу… <strong>Не стану</strong> жить без тебя.<br/>Слова Эррора разрушили волшебный момент единения, Инк резко отстранился, вперяясь в черный череп злым взглядом, в его глазницах вспыхнули прицел и череп:<br/>— Я ослышался? Ты, блять, что сейчас ляпнул?! — дыхание художника перехватило, закашлявшись, он оттолкнул от себя недоумевающего разрушителя и сам шарахнулся подальше, падая на колени, сгибаясь пополам, на полированный паркетный пол спальни хлынули чернила. Кинувшись к любимому, Эррор опустился рядом, осторожно погладив Творца по спине:<br/>— Прости, если я что-то не так сказал… — разрушитель не понимал, что мог такого сказать, и почему Инки разозлился.<br/>— Что-то не так?! — возмутился художник, прокашлявшись. — Ты идиот, или прикидываешься? Не смей такого говорить, слышишь?! Почему это "не станешь жить"? Запрещаю тебе даже помыслить о подобном! Вернусь и такое тебе устрою!!!<br/>Удивлённо смотря на кричащего Инка, Эррор не понимал, как смог бы жить с осознанием, что больше никогда не увидит этих изменчивых, ярких глаз, не услышит звонкий, заразительный смех… Всё так же стоя на полу на коленях, художник выпрямился, вцепляясь в ворот свитера скрюченными пальцами, притягивая к себе разрушителя. Вперившись в гетерохромные глаза пышущим злостью взглядом, художник безжалостно встряхнул Эррора, будто бы желая вытрясти из дурной черной черепушки все глупости:<br/>— Обещай мне! Поклянись, что выбросишь эту патетическую чушь из своей башки на счёт самоубийства, ты меня понял?<br/>— Хршо… общаю… — превозмогая глюки и лаги бегающие по чёрным костям, разрушитель с трудом хрипел сквозь помехи статики. — Ес...и ты рньше из мня душу не вытрхншь...<br/>Опомнившись, Инк выпустил из рук многострадальный свитер, и, дождавшись когда разрушителя отпустит, строго глядя в глаза Эррора, попросил:<br/>— Поклянись, что не станешь убивать себя, если меня не станет! Поклянись мне!<br/>— Клянусь, что не стану убивать себя, если тебя не станет… — глючный Санс слабо улыбнулся художнику, — а ты поклянись, что перестанешь лезть на рожон.<br/>— Я Хранитель Мультивселенной, Эррор. — Творец так устало вздохнул, словно на его плечах буквально возлежал вес всего мироздания. — Кроме тебя есть еще дюжина монстров, кто любит побуянить, и с которыми я дерусь постоянно. Я не могу отказаться от этой работы, ты же знаешь… И как в таких обстоятельствах мне держать эту клятву, Эрри?<br/>     Инк не стал упоминать, что у него даже напарника теперь не было, когда Дрим узнал, что разрушитель, наконец, переехал в ДудлСферу на постоянной основе некоторое время назад, то начал избегать компании Творца даже во время обхода альтернатив. Вот нет, чтобы перестать патрулировать миры — раздраженно ворчал про себя Эррор. Да кому они сдались? Блускрин отшельник, если что и покоцает, так это, положа руку на сердце, художнику не исправить, Кошмары не наносят серьезного урона, с Фрешем соглашение, и сам Эррор уже не разрушает! Но Инки же упрямец, каких поискать! И чем ему помочь? Хоть чем-нибудь…<br/>— У меня есть идея! — поторопившись встать, а так же подняв за собой художника, разрушитель привычно прижал острые фаланги к краю глазницы, вытягивая несколько синих нитей. Обрезав прядь, глючный Санс сноровисто переплел нити между собой, сделав что-то вроде простой фенечки, и повязал её на левое запястье Инка. — Вот так. Если ты будешь в опасности, просто потяни, или порви нити, и я найду тебя в любом из миров.<br/>— Спасибо, Эрри! — Хранитель просиял улыбкой, в его глазницах вновь засветились звезды. Эррор пообещал помочь! И защитить! Безразличным монстрам не обещают подобного, — Я обязательно позову, если что-то случится!<br/>     Художник ласково обнял разрушителя, утыкаясь носовой костью в широкую ключицу, скрытую тканью, а Эррор, вновь оказавшись в объятиях любимого, замер, и поколебавшись с секунду, все-таки осторожно обнял Творца в ответ. За всё время, что они с Инком жили вместе, глючный Санс так и не смог привыкнуть к резким переменам настроения Хранителя Мультивёрса. Хотя, он сам иногда был таким же. Погладив белые косточки спины, Эррор разжал объятия, смущенно отворачиваясь.<br/>— Раз мы с этим разобрались, иди уже, оденься. — разрушитель бросил быстрый взгляд на пол и задорно фыркнул. — Чернильница!<br/>— Глюк! — отозвался заразительно улыбающийся художник и, смеясь, шмыгнул в шкаф, где, как подозревал Эррор, находился портал в иное измерение, иначе как пояснить, что там свободно помещался и Инк, и куча его одежды?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(А/С)<br/>- О! Чего я страдаю то? У меня есть кексики… или печенексики лимонные.<br/>- Печеньки, да, есть.<br/>- Ага… У меня низкое содержание крови в сахаре… *хрустит упаковкой* мне еще двадцатую главу писать.<br/>- Бог тебе в помощь<br/>- Какой?<br/>- А о чем глава?<br/>- Секса нет.<br/>- Ну тогда Хроникл тебе в помощь<br/>- Глава про Найтмера.<br/>- Японский бог…<br/>- А что, есть японский Хроникл?<br/>- Японский Найтмер, блин!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Довольно вздохнув, Блуберри открыл глазницы. Спать без движения было сложно, но возможно — зато оно того стоило, проснуться, обнимая Даста, было так здорово! За окнами было темно, хоть глаз выколи, из-за плотных облаков не было видно ни звезд, ни луны. Сколько они спят? Вырубались вроде ещё засветло…<br/>     Потершись носовой костью о широкую лопатку, Блу задумчиво мурлыкнул. Он, кажется, о кое-чём важном вспомнил и, пока не забыл, надо это поскорее реализовать! Возлежащая на широкой груди узкокостная ладонь неторопливо опустилась ниже, с шуршанием погладила серые подвздошные кости, пальцы с более ощутимым давлением покружили по внутренней стороне таза, Даст едва слышно застонал, фиолетовая магия медленно осела на костях, завихряясь, принимая плотную форму. Довольно урча, крошка-монстр провёл фалангами по возбужденной плоти, с удовольствием прислушавшись к сбившемуся, ставшему рваным дыханию возлюбленного. Магический орган ощущался в руке тяжелым и горячим, Берри пробрало сладкой дрожью предвкушения, пришлось мотнуть головой, чтобы не отвлекаться. Он уже давно задумал небольшую шалость, желая подтвердить их связь, и сейчас было достаточно подходящее время для подобного. Тонкие пальцы отыскали, наконец, то, что желали — исходящее жидкой магией узкое отверстие — и деликатно надавили, проскальзывая внутрь; все ещё не просыпаясь, Даст застонал, подавшись тазовыми костями назад, к величайшему изумлению и радости Берри, принимая два пальца без труда.<br/>     Спустя некоторое время Блу улёгся так, чтобы ему было удобно одной рукой растягивать пыльного, а второй ласкать тяжелую экто-плоть. Для этого ему пришлось сползти вниз и практически уткнуться носом в поясничные позвонки, но оно того стоило — Даст, так и не проснувшись, стонал в подушку, и когда крошка-монстр осторожно добавил четвертый палец, бесстыдно всхлипнул, дернувшись к нему навстречу:<br/>— Ах! Берри!<br/>Было лестно осознавать, что пыльный позвал его, а не кого-то другого! Довольно урча, Блуберри гладил твёрдую, горячую магию, чуть сжимая её тонкими косточками, кружа фалангой большого пальца по вершине, осторожно покусывая серые позвонки от нетерпения. Даст вынырнул из сна за несколько секунд до оргазма, в полном ошеломлении от того, что ему снилось что-то возбуждающее, как какому-то подростку, но реальность оказалась еще более невероятной, чем сновидение: горячие пальцы Берри, его сбивчивое дыхание, мерно движущаяся ладонь, ласкающая возбужденную плоть. Дернувшись под умелыми руками, пыльный всхлипнул и кончил, фиолетовая магия каплями осела на простынях. Лизнув напоследок тонкие остистые отростки поясничных позвонков возлюбленного, Блу протяжно пророкотал, расплываясь в широкой улыбке:<br/>— Добр-рое утр-ро, Даст! Как твоё самочувствие?<br/>— Блу…бер…ри… Ах, ты… изде…ва-аешься? — пытаясь восстановить способность дышать и соображать, прохрипел пыльный Санс. — Так… в твоем мире… говорят «доброе утро»?<br/>Лицо Даста горело румянцем, он был смущен, но, несмотря на это, ещё он был распален действиями своей альтернативы, за его спиной раздался раскатистый смех. Ласково прижавшись носовой костью к серому позвоночнику, Блу осторожно вытащил тонкие пальцы из сжимающегося, горячего нутра, и плавно толкнулся ими обратно. <br/>— Это только мой способ сказать доброе утро, Дасти, только для тебя. — подняв влажную ладонь к лицу, крошка-монстр со смаком слизнул юрким язычком пару капелек темной магии. Теперь, освободившейся рукой он погладил внутреннюю сторону серых позвонков и словно пересчитывая их, поднялся внутрь грудной клетки, нежно поглаживая изнутри крепкие рёбра, всего лишь в нескольких сантиметрах от мерцающей фиолетовой души.<br/>Пальцы внутри ощущались пикантно, позволит ли пыльный доминировать Блуберри? Дасту не было неприятно, Блу тоже, эксперимент можно было продолжить, так что серокостный монстр, пряча лицо в подушке, немного подался навстречу проникновению, на пробу сжимаясь на тонких косточках.<br/>— С-скольк-ко, Бер-ри? Как много… Я принял?<br/>На тихий, вопрос пыльного Санса, Блу зарокотал громче, его голубенькое сердечко буквально сходило с ума от того, что Даст позволял ему, как смущался и тихо стонал, как подавался навстречу. Вновь потершись носовой костью о позвонки, Берри стал нежно покусывать плоские серые косточки:<br/> — Четыре, — довольно облизнувшись, крошка-Санс выдохнул, — Ты такой умничка, Даст, такой горячий и нежный внутри, тебе приятно? Я… могу продолжать?<br/>Небо… Пыльный Санс зарылся лицом в подушку, кажется, он никогда в жизни так не краснел, да и ни у кого до этого язык не поворачивался назвать его «умничкой». Ласки Блу посылали обжигающие искры по серым костям, распаляя, темная душа замерцала, чувствуя близость тонких пальцев.<br/>— Да, приятн-но, Берри, — всхлипывая, Даст с трудом выдавливал из себя членораздельные слова, — т-ты мог бы заменить их, на что-то более существенное. Я не против.<br/>Улыбка крошки-монстра расплылась шире, его сердечко забилось быстрее, разгоняя по тонким костям жар желания. Желания обладать. Тихо раскатисто рыча, Блу осторожно вытащил пальцы и, передвинувшись чуть выше, прижался к фиолетовой магии собственной горячей экто-плотью. Ему до звёздочек перед глазами хотелось войти в нежное, горячее нутро, наполнить Даста, но сначала стоило всё-таки кое что выяснить.<br/>— Дасти-и, мне необходимо узнать самое главное, — нежно прикусив серое ребро, Блуберри глухо, раскатисто зарычал, ласково потёршись носовой костью о крепкие кости спины пыльного скелета, мелодично промурлыкав, — Это будет пер-рвый твой р-раз?<br/>Если бы Даст мог, он бы провалился сквозь землю, ну, или как минимум заполз под кровать, разгонять пыльных монстров*. Вот же любопытный Санс, и где он его взял-то на свою голову? Ведь не признаётся, поганец! Голос серокостного монстра прозвучал очень глухо — он вжался в подушку, пряча горящее смущением лицо:<br/>— Первый, — это признание далось ему с большим трудом. Четвертую сотню лет скоро разменяет, и да, блять, он девственник. Пыльный запоздало подумал, что мог бы и соврать Блуберри, но спросонья, с таким «добрым утром» ему не пришло в голову слукавить, приукрасить действительность… Хотя, выглядеть круто в глазах маленькой альтернативы ради самоутверждения — сущее ребячество, право слово! — Это… проблема? Я достаточно опытен, так что можешь не рассусоливать, Берри, это лишнее.<br/>Многозначительно двинув тазом, Даст потерся о напряженную плоть маленького Санса, урчащего как самый заправский кот.<br/>— Нет, это не пр-роблема. Очень даже наобор-рот! — Берри лизнул серые позвонки, перебирая языком плоские остистые отростки. — И это не рассусоливания. Разве тебе нежность и внимание нравится меньше чем мне? А, Дасти?<br/>Чуть сильнее, чем прежде прикусив какой-то позвонок, Блуберри отстранился от пыльного, а тот смущенно пожал плечами, размышлять о чём-то он был не то, чтобы в состоянии… Расслабившись под деликатными прикосновениями, будоражащими его магию, Даст совершенно не ожидал того, что крошка-монстр изменит позицию, и едва не вскрикнул, внезапно оказавшись на спине. Довольно урча, Блу устроился на коленях между разведённых ног своего возлюбленного, с алчностью оглаживая взглядом серые кости высокого Санса, его крепкие ребра, идеальные ключицы, широкие позвонки шеи, остановившись, наконец, на ярком фиолетовом румянце. Нежная улыбка Блу стала шире:<br/>— Ты такой красивый, Даст, — голос маленького монстра глухо рокотал, пока его тонкокостные ладони гладили крепкие бедренные кости пыльного. — Такой соблазнительный, нежный и весь, <strong>весь мой</strong>!<br/>— Берри, — не в силах смотреть на свою альтернативу, Даст отвернулся, уткнувшись взглядом в стену, — Не стоит, не надо лицемерия. Я смотрюсь в зеркало иногда, знаю, как выгляжу.<br/>Нагнувшись вперед, оперевшись рукой на матрас, Блу дотянулся до серокостного лица, обхватив тонкими пальцами подбородок он деликатно развернул голову пыльного к себе, всматриваясь в глаза возлюбленного золотисто-голубыми сердечками.<br/>— Прекр-расно ты выглядишь! Для меня ты самый красивый, а любого кто скажет обратное… — маленький Санс глухо, раскатисто зарычал, — я лично сотру в прах!<br/>Встретившись глазами с Берри, Даст на мгновение замер. Он уже третий раз ловит этот отблеск в голубых глазах, ранее — лишь мельком и издали, но сейчас он явственно разглядел алые искры, вспыхнувшие и нехотя угасшие. Даже показалось, что пыльный на секунду посмотрелся в зеркало — он сам был таким же. Всех несогласных — изничтожить, предать забвению… Неужели, когда Даст поделился своей магией, он невольно заразил Блу решительностью? И слова малыша, такое разве нормально? Больше походит на поведение Кошмаров, а беззащитный Блуберри может и пострадать от подобного безрассудства!<br/>— Пр-родолжим? — тем временем Блу задорно улыбнулся, прижимаясь зубами в поцелуе к нижним ребрам пыльного, выглядя совершенно по-прежнему. На секунду отвлёкшись, крошка-Санс быстро осмотрелся по сторонам и, не найдя ничего лучше, дотянулся до скомканного в ногах кровати одеяла. Без усилий приподняв широкие тазовые кости возлюбленного, Блу подпихнул под них своеобразный «валик». — Вот, так тебе явно удобнее, Дасти!<br/>     Все мысли вылетели из серого черепа, когда Берри наконец двинулся вперед, качнулся навстречу, проникая в Даста, заполняя его, пыльный прислушивался к собственным ощущениям, и находил их приятными, но совершенно в ином плане, нежели когда он был сверху… Вздрогнув от пробежавшей по позвоночнику волны удовольствия, Блу наклонился, прижимаясь зубами в поцелуе к изогнутым серым костям, в то же время пересчитывая пальчиками позвонки, плавно пробираясь рукой внутрь глубокой грудной клетки к мерцающему за ребрами тёмному сердечку. Оставались считанные дни, пока его видно — жар плавно утихал, и так же медленно тускнела в груди монстра душа. Кончится жар — и сердечко скроется от досужих взглядов, его нельзя будет ни увидеть, ни коснуться, пока хозяин не позовет его.<br/>— Как ты Даст? Не неприятно?<br/>Пыльный закатил глаза, неужели он сам так же болтает в постели? Это смущает… Собравшись что-то сказать, серокостный монстр поперхнулся, когда тонкие пальчики Берри одновременно коснулись души и сомкнулись на его возбужденной экто-плоти, медленно скользя от основания к вершине. Разом три эрогенных зоны — это нечестно! Надо будет Дасту самому так же попробовать.<br/>— Не-ет… — ответ перешел в стон, сцепив зубы, пыльный захрипел и подался навстречу магии Берри, насаживаясь полностью, принимая её всю, алчно сжимаясь на ней, задыхаясь от чересчур острого чувства наполнения. Тяжело дыша, Даст прикрыл глазницы, смущенный тем, в какой позе он сейчас — чересчур раскрытый, можно даже сказать — уязвимый. Голова откинута на подушку, и под жадным, почти ощутимо оглаживающим шейные позвонки взглядом альтернативы, серокостный Санс мелко вздрагивал, утопая в омуте предвкушения. Такой Блу завораживал, и фиолетовая душа вспыхивала в груди от странного, непривычного, но по своему приятного чувства принадлежности кому-то… Чувства принадлежности Блуберри. Этот маленький поганец даже не думал двигаться, лишь дразня его плоть шаловливыми пальчиками, и Даст, снедаемый изнутри жаром желания, едва слышно проскулил, отринув собственную гордость и ярче краснея:<br/>— Бер-ри, пожалуйста, — пыльный проглотил продолжение. Он не мог выдавить из себя слова мольбы. Пока что не мог.<br/>— Да, Дасти? Я тебя слушаю. — Блу еще ни разу не пробовал оттянуть, отсрочить начало движения в ком то. Но предвкушение, что ощущал крошка-монстр было потрясающим — абсолютное доминирование, абсолютный контроль ситуации, и подобные чувства стоили того, чтобы потерпеть… Хотя жар, обволакивающий его по всей длине, испытывал самоконтроль весьма жестко — не двигаться было настоящим подвигом.<br/>Румянец на серых скулах вспыхнул ярче, мелко вздрагивая Даст неосознанно сжался на светлой магии Блу. Пустота его раздери! Вот уж точно, от кого <strong>такое</strong> ожидать было немыслимо. Судорожно вцепившись в ткань простыней и, отводя взгляд, он едва слышно пробормотал:<br/> — Двигайся, пожалуйста, Берри…<br/>Облизнувшись, Блу любовался яркими глазами своего любимого, наслаждался видом румянца на изящных скулах, тем, как вжимаясь затылком в подушку, Даст открывал вид на шейные позвонки, в которые так хотелось впиться зубами! Заявить всему миру, что пыльный Санс — его, и ничей больше! Улыбка крошки-монстра расплылась шире, и, наклонившись пониже, он умудрился прикусить одно из нижних ребер, довольно урча:<br/> — Всё, что ты пожелаешь, любовь моя. — неторопливо, так, чтобы не причинить даже случайного дискомфорта, Блу подхватил на предплечья длинные ноги и наклонился вперед, сгибая Даста почти пополам, нависая над ним, но даже в такой позе он не мог быть лицом к лицу с возлюбленным, что было, безусловно, жаль…<br/>— Помнишь, как ты вечером заставил меня кончить шесть раз подряд, Дасти? — лукаво сверкнув сердечками из-под полуопущенных век, Блуберри медленно вышел из фиолетовой магии и чересчур неспешно снова в нее толкнулся, наполняя полностью. — А сколько до этого, прошлой ночью? И раньше? Я собираюсь вернуть должок!<br/>Прокатившаяся по позвоночнику мелкая дрожь удовольствия от медленного движения Блу заставила пыльного едва слышно застонать. Звёзды, этого было мало!.. Фиолетовая душа-предательница мерцала и пульсировала за серыми рёбрами, радостно отдаваясь Берри, моля о большем. Слова меньшего Санса буквально выбили воздух из груди и Даст, вздрогнув, покраснел ярче, машинально пытаясь вспомнить сколько раз это было. Кажется, Блуберри имел все шансы затрахать его до смерти. Всхлипнув, серокостный монстр вытянул подушку из-под головы, накрывая свое горящее от смущения лицо.<br/>— Не-не-не! Так не пойдет! — Берри отобрал у возлюбленного подушку, отпихнув ту в сторону, чтобы пыльный до нее не дотянулся. — Почему, думаешь, я выбрал такую позу?<br/>Лишившись мягкого щита, Даст вздрогнул и машинально прикрыл лицо ладонью, в тщетной попытке спрятаться. Шутливо фыркнув, Берри притянул к себе кисть, закрывающую лицо Даста, и, бережно коснувшись зубами пястных костей, опустил её на кровать сбоку, чтобы не мешала. <br/>     Мягкими волнами подаваясь вглубь жаждущей магии и отстраняясь, Блуберри не отводил взгляда от лица Даста, пытался уловить малейшее изменение, всматривался в глазницы, может, выражение глаз подскажет ему что-то? Пробежав пальчиками по серым ребрам, словно по клавишам пианино, Блу подосадовал на собственную торопливость — он больше не мог дотянуться до души Даста, лишь поменяв позицию это было бы возможно, Блускрин бы побрал его поспешность! Ну ничего, ночь ещё длинная…<br/>— Во первых, чтобы любоваться тобой, это как бы очевидно, ещё — наблюдать за твоей реакцией на мои действия, чтобы быстрее подстраиваться под тебя, ну и я решил сделать твой первый раз незабываемым. Поэтому тебе запрещается прятаться!<br/>     Слова маленькой альтернативы задевали что-то в душе пыльного Санса, заставляя сердечко биться быстрее, пустота его подери, на кой хрен Берри нужно было напоминать о том, что это первый раз Даста в пассивной роли?! От этого румянец практически светился на скулах. Медленные, плавные движения горячей магии внутри вздрагивающего от волн удовольствия нутра, вынуждали серокостного монстра тихо, на грани слышимости скулить. Цепляясь пальцами за ткань простыни, пыльный едва сдерживал тихие стоны, не готовый полностью наплевать на собственную гордость, но… Звёзды, как же было мало, мало движения внутри, мало прикосновений прекрасных, ласковых пальцев к его возбужденной магии, мало!!! Крошка-Санс явно никуда не торопился, растягивая удовольствие. Мелькнувшая в голове пыльного скелета ассоциация заставила того чуть нервно усмехнуться, по крайней мере, он не мог пожаловаться на дискомфорт — принимать ласки было непривычно и удивительно приятно. Блуберри как-то по особенному толкнулся внутрь и Даст захлебнулся стоном, вжимаясь затылком в плотный матрас. <br/>     Светлая душа затрепетала за тонкими ребрами: низкий грудной голос возлюбленного прозвучал словно музыка, Блуберри едва слышно всхлипнул — втянул словно вмиг загустевший воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Никаких рывков, никакой торопливости, никакой поспешности и алчных движений — он продержится, чтобы насладиться этим моментом, подарить любимому их первый раз, который должен стать самым лучшим! Блу просто обязан сделать все возможное и невозможное! Тонкие пальцы сжались на горячей упругой плоти, гладкая фаланга большого пальца обвела по кругу вершину, Берри снова медленно качнул тазом, ненадолго задумавшись — может, стоит добавить пару дюймов? Кажется, он не попадал по заветному местечку внутри Даста, то ли не мог примериться и входить под правильным углом, то ли длины не хватало? Но стоит ли спрашивать? Подобные разговоры не совсем то, что требуется в первый раз, хотя действовать наобум с партнером, у которого не было опыта — тоже чревато…<br/>— Не молчи, Дасти, — тембр голоса Блу отчего-то стал словно ниже, весомей, чем был до этого, — Подсказывай мне, как двигаться? Как будет лучше?<br/>Услышав от своей маленькой альтернативы неожиданно хриплый голос, Даст едва не задохнулся, кажется, он мог добавить в копилку еще один кинк. Едва утихший румянец вспыхнул с новой силой, пыльный Санс едва удержал себя от того, чтобы вновь не закрыть лицо руками. Пришлось себя одернуть — Берри говорил, что желает видеть <strong>его</strong>. Мысли путались, и слов не находилось, не имея понятия, что же ответить, тяжело выдохнув, Даст пожал плечами. Блуберри понял, что выбрал неверную тактику, раз его возлюбленный настолько смущается, то ясное дело, он и рассказать не сможет что лучше. Ну что ж, кажется, стоит перейти к более активным действиям…<br/>— Дасти, не молчи, я хочу слышать тебя. — дотянувшись свободной рукой, крошка-монстр погладил серую скулу. — Не сдерживай стоны, любимый мой, мне важно знать, хорошо ли тебе!<br/>В очередной раз отстранившись, Берри напористо, жестко двинул тазом вперед, врываясь внутрь темного нутра короткими быстрыми ударами.<br/>     От резко прошившей позвоночник волны удовольствия, Даст вскрикнул и, зажмурившись, прикусил собственную ладонь, его позвоночник выгнуло дугой от яркой вспышки кайфа. Да, вот <strong>так</strong> было намного лучше! Фиолетовая душа вспыхнула, заколотившись в безумном ритме за серыми рёбрами, разгоняя огненными волнами по его костям пылкую жажду, не выдерживая, пыльный выпустил изо рта практически прокушенную кость:<br/>— Да! Бер-ри!<br/>Ах, как сладостно слышать этот голос! Рычащие нотки в голосе пыльного словно искрами электричества, жгучими иголочками пробежали по белым костям. Последними крохами выдержки остановив взметнувшийся в груди рык, Блу довольно улыбнулся, хотя подобную улыбку вполне можно было назвать оскалом. Сочащиеся из темной экто-плоти капли заливали пястные кости, пятнали простыни — кажется, этого сильно не хватало, сейчас скольжение по возбужденной магии Даста намного деликатнее и плавней! Берри так хотел забыться, отдаться этому ритму, но нельзя, сейчас ещё рано, хотя вспыхивающая за серыми ребрами душа Даста подсказывает — всё ещё впереди, остаточная магия жара снова влияла на сознание обоих, у Блу просто «предохранитель» еще не перегорел.<br/>— Даст! Ещё, зови меня ещё! <br/>     Каждый толчок крошки-монстра в сжимающееся фиолетовое нутро Даст встречал протяжными стонами, утопая в раскалённом удовольствии, охватившем каждую косточку. Не то просьба, не то приказ Блу буквально перевернули с ног на голову все мироздание, Даст просто не мог противиться этому голосу. Отчаянно всцепившись пальцами в белую ключицу, пыльный подался навстречу следующему толчку, вскрикивая:<br/>— Бер-ри! Берри! Берри-Берри-Берри-Берри-Берри!!!<br/>Зов пыльного так здорово слышать! Ведь Даст практически молчал при каждом их соитии, весьма редко позволяя себе произносить имя Блу! А сейчас тот буквально захлебывался им, и затопивший скулы румянец так ярко светится. Движения руки на темной экто-плоти стали более хаотичными, малыш-Санс не поспевал за собственным темпом, но это было в принципе неважно, главное, что любимому было хорошо. А сейчас станет ещё лучше!<br/>     Берри внезапно вспомнил, как несколько ночей назад Даст удлинил свой язык, чтобы подарить ему чувственное блаженство. Так что он тоже может так попробовать! Язычок Блу голубой змеей выскользнул изо рта, слегка коснулся скулы возлюбленного, отозвавшегося стоном на эту мимолетную ласку и устремился ниже, между ребер, туда, где вспыхивала сверхновой фиолетовая душа, обвившись вокруг нежного сердечка со всей страстью и нежностью, что горела в белокостной груди. Взвыв и судорожно сжавшись на светлой магии собственной альтернативы, Даст кончил.<br/>    Скрытые полуопущенными белыми веками, в глазницах трепетали расплывчатые сердечки, хотя Берри ничего не видел — когда темная магия сжалась на нем, обхватывая по всей длине, крошке Сансу показалось, что свет померк вокруг. Упоительное чувство: ощущать, что твоему партнеру настолько хорошо, что его магия даже не дает отстраниться, словно сплавившись в единое целое с твоей…<br/>— Два, Дасти, — просипел Блу, его пальцы ощутимо подрагивали на темной экто-плоти, медленно скользя вверх-вниз по плотному стволу. Надавив фалангой большого пальца на вершину, едва коснувшись чувствительного местечка, крошка-монстр принудил Даста вскрикнуть и конвульсивно дернуться к нему навстречу. Продышавшись, пыльный с трудом выдавил из себя:<br/> — Ты… Ты счёт, что ли, ведёшь?<br/>— А как же! — крошка Санс задорно сверкнул звездочками в глазницах: — шесть сегодня, потом три раза в гостиной, и позавчера утром, тогда, кажется… Нет, не помню, но больше двух! Так что, морально готовься, я на тебе отыграюсь, любовь моя!<br/>Голубой язык, до этого остававшийся неподвижным, продолжил движение, скользя по темным бочкам сердечка, кончик деликатно толкнулся во впадинку между симметричных половинок. Захлебнувшись собственным стоном пыльный скелет отпустил стиснутые в ладони косточки Блу, закрывая глазницы кистью руки:<br/>— Точно смерти моей хочешь, Берри.<br/>— Смерти не хочу, — тот заурчал, словно большой кот, наблюдая, как серокостный монстр медленно раскрепощается, поведение его возлюбленного было менее зажатым, по сравнению с получасом ранее. Отгоняя дымчатую завесу желания, Даст чуть мотнул головой, проворчав:<br/>— Если вести счёт один к одному, то мне осталось меньше, чем ты перечислил. — выглянув из-под руки, пыльный Санс, сверкая ярким румянцем, улыбнулся. — Чтобы по-честному было.<br/>Лизнув последний раз бочок темного сердечка, крошка-монстр вернул языку обыкновенные размеры:<br/>— Отлично! В таком случае, выдам тебе удовольствие авансом, как тебе такая мысль? — Блуберри медленно вышел из Даста, потом стремительно рванулся обратно, и снова медленно, чересчур неспешно начал отстраняться. — Или ты не хочешь, Дасти?<br/>Пыльный расхохотался: какой же ящик Пандоры он для себя открыл! Всхлипнув на очередной сильный толчок серокостный Санс как мог сильнее обнял за шею свою маленькую альтернативу и, всё ещё ярко смущаясь, скрестил длинные ноги на белокостной спине.<br/>— Ты же понимаешь, что потом я вдвое больше тебе верну, Бер-ри?<br/>— А я — втрое! — в голубых глазах заплясали чертенята, было так здорово чувствовать, как Даст сам притягивает его ближе, видеть его открытую, яркую улыбку! Не давая времени себе передумать, Блу прижал ладонь к своей груди и мягко потянул, светлое сердечко осторожно коснулось пястных костей, вынырнув из-за защищающих его ребер, крошка-Санс протянул свою душу возлюбленному, несколько робея. — Можешь начать сейчас.<br/>Пыльный судорожно вздохнул, подняв глаза на Берри. Одно дело — когда душа оказывается призванной из-за жара, из-за неспособности её спрятать. И совсем другое, когда перед тобой её вот так просто, доверчиво обнажают… Голос Даста мгновенно стал ещё более хриплым, он неуверенно протянул руку к нежному голубенькому сердечку, останавливая серые фаланги в дюйме от него.<br/>— Блу, ты… Ты уверен? Я ведь не знаю что делать. Вдруг причиню тебе боль?<br/>— Нет ничего проще, Даст, — отпустив душу парить между ними, Берри бережно обхватил дрожащие пальцы возлюбленного своими, поднес к лицу, ласково целуя серые фаланги, тепло выдохнул, согревая широкую ладонь. — Самое важное здесь — намерение. С каким намерением ты прикоснешься к душе, то я и почувствую.<br/>Серокостный монстр заворожённо смотрел на парящую в нескольких сантиметрах над ним голубенькую душу, иногда возвращая неуверенный взгляд на Блуберри. Его нисколько не утешили пояснения малыша Санса. Он знал о намерении, любой монстр знал это с детства и пыльный не был исключением. Но это касалось в основном сражений или установления связи душ между монстрами. Фиолетовый румянец вспыхнул с новой силой, Даст боялся, до жути боялся случайно навредить хрупкой душе.<br/>— Берри, я не… — пыльный Санс замолк на полуслове и, на секунду замерев, осторожно освободил свою ладонь из мягкого плена белых пальцев, прижал руку к своей груди, мягко потянул, освобождая фиолетовую душу из-за серых рёбер, протягивая ее Блуберри. — Так будет равнозначно.<br/>— Дасти! Я так люблю тебя! — крошка-монстр просиял яркой, светлой улыбкой, а пыльный отвёл взгляд, застенчиво бормоча что-то, его до сих пор смущало столь открытое проявление чувств Берри.<br/>     Обхватив ладонью тыльную сторону серых пястных костей, маленький Санс невообразимо бережно коснулся зубами темного бочка души, вкладывая в легкий поцелуй заботу, нежность, любовь, радость от того, что повстречал Даста, восхищение сильным, красивым партнером, ликование в ответ на его взаимность, горячее нетерпение, алчную жажду движения в нем, желание, чтобы его прекрасному, самому притягательному партнеру было так хорошо с ним, как ни с кем другим прежде…<br/>     Вздрогнув, Даст выгнулся в спине, застонав от удовольствия, опаляющего его душу. Он не ожидал что кто-нибудь, когда-нибудь сможет полюбить его настолько! Захотелось показать Берри, что он чувствует нечто подобное. Показать, что тоже любит этого невозможного, невероятного, такого милого и заботливого, такого нежного и хрупкого монстра. Переведя взгляд обратно на сияющую светлую душу, серокостный монстр, смущённо улыбнувшись, неуверенно поднёс подрагивающие пальцы к голубенькому сердечку. Его намерение… Сосредоточившись на всём том удовольствии, что ему дарил Блу, на том, как переживал и нежно любил его крошка-Санс, на том волшебстве, что подарила ему случайная встреча на просторах мультивселенной, пыльный осторожно, стараясь не задевать острым кончиком фаланги нежную поверхность перевёрнутого сердечка, коснулся пальцем трепещущей светлой души.<br/>— Ах! — Блуберри пробрало сладкой дрожью, он чувствовал! Чувствовал любовь Даста! Это было так здорово, волшебно и опьяняюще! Ни с кем другим таких головокружительных ощущений не было! Он рванулся вперед, внутрь пыльного, торопясь поделиться с ним тем удовольствием, нетерпением, восторгом, что переполняли его.<br/>— Дасти!<br/>— Берри!<br/>Голоса двух монстров слились, они звали друг друга, рвались друг к другу навстречу, хотя были невероятно, немыслимо близко. За огромными окнами медленно серел небосвод.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* - Сэм любит шутить, что в мире с названием "поддиванье" живут пыльные монстры, но когда пытаешься к ним заглянуть, они рассыпаются пылью. Шутил он так еще в детстве, в лохматых нулевых годах, ворча, что тем монстрам отчегото нравятся его носки, причем исключительно левые! Короче создатель ДастТейл должен Сэму денег за нарушение авторских прав! (Автор)<br/>Да я не жадный... (Соавтор)<br/>(С/А)<br/>- И что, какую главу дальше писать?<br/>- Двадцать третью, там конец остался<br/>- А до этого?<br/>- Очнулся, блин! Так написали уже!<br/>- И что, ты мне с ними больше колупать мозг не будешь?<br/>- Нет, я же говорю – мы их закончили.<br/>- СВОБОДААА!!!!!<br/>- Ты чего это?<br/>- Ты не будешь больше мне мозг колупать главами с сексом! Счастье то какое!<br/>- Не радуйся, у нас на очереди двадцать восьмая, там будет твой церебральный селфцест.<br/>- Это еще далеко… А пока: СВОБОДАААААА!!!!<br/>***<br/>(А/С)<br/>- Блин, не успеваем вернуться домой! Видимо, опубликую главу позже, чем обычно...<br/>- Давай опубликуем со смартфона, если он еще жив? Просто он там на последнем издыхании. <br/>- А так можно? <br/>- Да, почему нет? *сообща роются в смартфоне* Во, девятнадцатая глава, да?<br/>- Да, листай вниз, вот, снимай пометку "черновик"... *экран гаснет*<br/>- Ха-ха-ха! *хором* И как вовремя он умер!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Трещины</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Из сладкого мира снов Фреша вырвало резкое движение сбоку, паразит распахнул серый глаз, привставая на локте. Сворачиваясь в комок на второй половине кровати, Найтмер скулил, хватаясь за грудь, темная душа за черными ребрами горела и словно рвалась изнутри, фиолетовое яблочко покрылось сетью тонких трещин, как будто под давлением сильных позитивных эмоций. «Дрим» — мелькнуло в голове Повелителя Кошмаров — вчера они скормили паразитному клону магию позитивного близнеца, а после они с Фрешем…<br/>     Зажмурившись, Найтмер вскрикнул от новой вспышки ужасающей боли, из его глазниц потекли черные слезы, с костей тоже начал сочиться Негатив, он шипел и бурлил, готовый разорвать любого, кто посмел навредить душе хозяина. Почувствовав движение рядом, Кошмар отшатнулся подальше, падая с кровати, отползая куда-то по полу, лишь бы не запачкать едким ядом светлые кости своей родственной души или, не дай Создатель, тело самого паразита.<br/>— Найт — еле слышно шепнул Фреш и отшатнулся от хищного выпада черных щупалец, острые концы которых были направлены точно в его череп.<br/>— Не… Не подходи, — Негатив бурлил в повреждённой душе и управлять им было всё сложнее. Медленно, боясь хоть на секунду ослабить контроль, Повелитель Кошмаров отодвинул от головы Ужаса девяностых тентакли, тут же оплетшие чернокостную грудь в попытке укрыть поврежденную душу. Темный близнец как никогда четко ощущал: если он потеряет власть над темной энергией, Негатив может покалечить или даже убить паразита.<br/>     Не зная, что же делать, Фреш со страхом смотрел на залитое черными слезами лицо Найтмера, пока тот с трудом поднимался на ноги, цепляясь за стену. Темная душа вновь полыхнула от острой боли и, поперхнувшись словами которые хотел сказать, Принц негатива буквально залетел в открытый в стене портал, плотно захлопывая его за собой, но успев услышать протестующий вопль паразита. Упав на колени, вцепляясь пальцами в ворс махрового бежевого ковра на полу в собственной спальне, темный близнец тихо взвыл от отчаяния.<br/>— Прости, Фреш! Я не могу! — с трудом поднявшись на дрожащие ноги, Найтмер добрёл до постели, устало опустившись на темное покрывало. Фиолетовое яблочко в груди все еще трескалось, причиняя мучительную боль, но не чувствовавший никого поблизости Негатив улёгся и больше не пытался вырваться из-под контроля.<br/>     Страшась неизвестности, Фреш быстро натянул на себя первые попавшиеся под руку тряпки и кроссовки, распахивая портал прямо в доме Инка.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Так вот оно что… — сидя за кухонным столом напротив разрушителя, художник задумчиво вертел в пальцах печеньку. Он всю ночь приводил в порядок ФлаверФелл, вылил бадью желтой краски в водопровод, и рисовал заново испорченные чернилами тротуары и здания, Эррор бдительно мешался под ногами, но Инк бы ни за что не стал говорить об этом возлюбленному. Сейчас, после трудов праведных, за кружкой крепкого кофе, Творец с чувством выполненного долга выслушивал пространный рассказ глючного Санса о том, что вчера пропустил. Эррор только закончил пояснять ему, что же связывает Найтмера и Фреша.<br/>— Здорово, что они нашли друг друга! Хотя пара, конечно, жуткая.<br/>— Ага. А еще Найт эм-м… Ну, короче, — разрушитель мучительно пытался подобрать слова покультурнее. — В общем, я боюсь представить, что получится из смеси негативного Кошмара и иномирного паразита.<br/>— Так они что, уже?! — Инк подскочил на месте, огни его глаз приняли форму восклицательных знаков.<br/>— Угу, — пробухтел в кружку глючный, отхлебывая ароматный напиток насыщенно терракотового цвета.<br/>— <strong>Эррор</strong>!!! — несчастный разрушитель от такого неожиданного вопля поперхнулся, какао полилось через нос, Инк, наблюдая за этой уморительной картиной, сполз под стол, хрюкая от смеха, а на кухню ворвался Фреш. В желтых шортах и зеленой толстовке на голые кости он выглядел вполне цивильно, по сравнению с тем, в какую несъедобную радугу из тряпок рядился обычно. Хохмач и весельчак, вместо того, чтоб упасть на пол и завывать от хохота на пару с Инком потешаясь над кашляющим и плюющимся монстром, бесцеремонно встряхнул старшего брата за плечо. Эррор икнул, вжимаясь в стену, а художник перестал ржать — на чернокостного Санса пялился немигающий серый глаз, щупальцы паразита извивались, оплетая череп, без привычной иллюзии лица Фреш смотрелся жутко до колик.<br/>— Открой портал в ХэвенТейл! Немедленно!<br/>Разрушитель послушно махнул рукой, распахивая глючное окно в холле замка Найтмера, проводил взглядом рванувшего по каменным ступеням наверх паразита, и переглянулся с Инком, все еще валяющимся на полу.<br/>— Даже не поблагодарил за вчерашнее! — удивился художник, — да я там едва кони не двинул, а это чучело только о трахушечках и думает!<br/>— Может, с Найтмером что-то случилось? Поругались? — предположил Эррор, вытирая залитую какао морду лица полотенцем, припоминая, как сам нарезал круги вокруг нарисованного дома, завывая полтергейстом, когда они ругались и Творец молча уходил на простор Мультивселенной проветриться. Разрушитель содрогнулся от страшных воспоминаний — чувство беспомощности и невозможность что либо изменить были теми еще, уж лучше бы художник выгонял его на улицу на крыльце ночевать, чем вот так…<br/>— Тебе же тоже интересно, чего у них происходит? — сверкнул разноцветными вопросами в глазницах Инк. — Так пошли, приглядим за твоим братцем младшим. Эх, вытягивать его зад из неприятностей, видимо, стало моей плохой привычкой.<br/>— Аналогично, — угрюмо буркнул Эррор, подтягивая синими нитями починенную Бруми из прихожей. — Пошли?<br/>— А ты же меня защитишь от страшных и ужасных Кошмаров? — заискивающе прогундосил Творец, хлопая глазками, а чернокостный монстр, наблюдая этот театр одного актера, едва сдержал смех. По сути, Хранитель Мультивёрса всех Кошмаров, за исключением Найтмера, по стенке мог размазать ровным слоем, ну с Дастом сложности бы еще были, а так… Но, если художнику приятно, то Эррору не сложно:<br/>— Конечно, защищу, чернильница. Пошли.<br/>Творец и разрушитель дружно шагнули во все еще открытый портал на гулкие каменные полы НайтмерХолла.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Свернувшийся калачиком на кровати, Найтмер прижимал руку к груди, тихо постанывая. Его душа продолжала трескаться, разделяясь на небольшие кусочки, но, успокоившись от первого страха, вызванного внезапностью происшествия, он осознал, что всё в порядке. Темное яблочко не распадалось под действием позитива, просто разделялось, создавая новые крошечные сердца. Призвав душу за пределы грудной клетки он осторожно, не касаясь самой поверхности «огладил» пальцами потрескавшийся бочок. Их дети… Почему так много осколков? Сколько их? От мысленного счёта Найтмера отвлекли глухие удары, заставившие подскочить на месте, всколыхнувшие только улёгшийся негатив. Фреш?!<br/>— Найт! — едва успев притормозить на верхней площадке в башне, чтобы не впечататься в стену, паразит заколотил в мореные доски запертой дубовой двери, будто стремясь проломить их, по локтевым и пястным костям пробежали трещины, но Ужасу девяностых было наплевать. Он не задумывался над тем, куда ему бежать, ноги словно сами несли его наверх, все выше и выше уводя по винтовой лестнице, пока путь не преградила эта чертова дверь. — Найт! Если ты не отопрешь, то я справлюсь сам, правда, используя бластер!<br/>Душа Повелителя Кошмаров радостно вздрогнула, но почти сразу же сжалась от очередной волны боли, сдержав стон, Найтмер хрипло отозвался:<br/>— Я не могу, не могу контролировать негатив! Он убьёт тебя, если ты попытаешься приблизиться.<br/>Прислушиваясь к еле доносящемуся голосу, Фреш замер, а потом снова шарахнул в дверь кулаком. К скрипу дерева прибавился хруст костей.<br/>— Найт! Я не шучу, я просто выломаю дверь! Если ты думаешь, что я боюсь за свою жизнь рядом с тобой — ты дурак! Ты не причинишь мне вреда! Ни ты, ни сила, подчиняющаяся тебе! Помнишь, я сказал, что чувствую спокойствие рядом с тобой? Я соврал! Я чувствую не спокойствие, а чувствую себя в безопасности рядом с тобой! И сейчас, что бы ни происходило, я буду рядом, ты слышишь, Кошмар кошмарный?<br/>     Неверяще качнув головой, Принц негатива удивлённо слушал тираду Ужаса девяностых. Даже если Фреш не боялся находиться рядом, Найтмер не мог дать гарантии, что вновь успеет удержать агрессивно настроенный негатив. Он боялся повторения истории в ДримТейл, когда темная энергия взяла верх в его сознании. Тяжело выдохнув, темный близнец сжался в комок, пряча вновь трескающуюся душу в руках.<br/> — Я не… Не прощу себе… Если наврежу…<br/>     За дверью раздался стон боли, заставивший Фреша вздрогнуть, и заметаться перед дверью, терзаясь страхами. Грозиться вышибить дверь бластером — хорошо, но на деле лазер может повредить Найтмеру, кто его знает, где он там сидит? И что делать? Покорно ждать Фреш отказывался категорически. Спустившись бегом вниз по винтовой лестнице, паразит вышел через незапертую дверь на крышу. Кажется, наверху есть балкон? В башне, высившейся на несколько сотен футов были окна вдоль лестницы, но столь узкие, что просочиться в них широкоплечий скелет не смог бы. Фреш попробовал сформировать бластер, но не получилось. Что за фигня? Он пробовал еще и еще, но тщетно, не хватало сил — и это притом, что магии до сих пор было больше, чем требовалось.<br/>     С тоской паразит глянул наверх, там, в мрачной башне за стрельчатым окном, сидел его личный Кошмар, страдающий от боли, и неизвестно, что будет дальше! Очередной призыв бластера не привел к желаемому результату. А кости? Кости послушно появились, зависнув в воздухе. Совершенное безумство, но Фреш никогда не претендовал на первенство Мультивёрса по адекватности. Не давая себе времени передумать, Ужас девяностых схватил одну из заостренных костей, и всадил как можно глубже между камнями древней кладки. Пошатал, повис всем весом — костяное копье выдержало. Призывая кость за костью, Фреш пополз вверх по стене, задрав голову и всматриваясь наверх, цель с каждым рывком становилась ближе.<br/>     За дверью всё стихло и душу Найтмера кольнуло… Одиночеством? Выдохнув, он лишь сильнее сжался в комок, тщетно пытаясь убедить себя в том, что поступил верно. Негатив уже полностью покрыл кости, но продолжал сочиться и пропитывать тёмное покрывало, и, наверняка, постель под ним. В оконное стекло тихо стукнули и подпрыгнувший от неожиданности Повелитель Кошмаров резко обернулся направо. В узкое окно тихо «скрёбся» Фреш. Со вздохом Найтмер приглашающе махнул рукой и Ужас девяностых телепортировался в комнату. Негатив всколыхнулся в душе, но не напал.<br/>— Только не подходи, пока что… Я в порядке.<br/>Фреш послушно замер на месте, где появился, с тревогой вглядываясь в спину свернувшегося калачиком и тяжело дышащего Найтмера, напряженная поза подтверждала опасения — ему больно, и Ужас девяностых бессилен, не в состоянии помочь, даже приближаться ему запретили…<br/>— Ну, хоть не прогоняешь, — констатировал паразит, осматриваясь по сторонам. У камина стояло кресло, но чтобы сесть в него, потребовалось бы пересечь из конца в конец всю комнату. Мысленно махнув на это рукой, усевшись на пол, по-турецки сложив ноги и опершись локтями о колени, Фреш нервно сцепил пальцы марионетки в замок, ссутулился, закрыл глаз, чтобы не нервировать пристальным взглядом Найта.<br/>     Что сказать? Грозиться выломать дверь, обещать не бросать… Хорошо для красивого, широкого жеста, но совершенно недостаточно в реальной жизни. Вообще, что руководит действиями паразита? Не могущий чувствовать как все, Ужас девяностых являлся эгоистом в любого рода отношениях, мог запросто обидеть, причинить боль, зло пошутить, и совершенно не рефлексировать по этому поводу. Сейчас же все существо паразита словно пытают — он не может бесстрастно наблюдать за страданиями Найтмера, до этого не просто повелся на предложение секса, воспользовавшись случаем, он без раздумий поделился душой, заботился, был внимателен… Что руководит его действиями? Почему он спросил вчера Найта о любви и страшится узнать ответ? Почему сейчас сместились полюса его интересов — ему плевать, что будет с ним, все, что важно для сейчас сосредоточилось в одном монстре, и это <strong>странно</strong>.<br/>     Присутствие Ужаса девяностых загадочным образом повлияло благотворно, болезненно вздрагивающая душа успокоилась, и Негатив присмирел. Найтмер по чуть-чуть, осторожно, отпускал жёсткий контроль над своей силой, позволяя Негативу почувствовать, запомнить магический отпечаток паразита, словно приучая к чужому, но в тоже время такому родному и такому нужному существу. Стараясь не говорить чересчур громко, Фреш позвал Повелителя Кошмаров:<br/>— Найти, тебе еды принести? За весь период жара ты у меня чай с печеньками только и схомячил, а ведь голод из-за этого, наверное, сильный?<br/>— Нет, я не хочу есть — Принц негатива вновь прислушался к своей «тёмной части» и, не почувствовав агрессии, повернулся к паразиту, неуверенно протянув к нему руку. — Прости, что напугал, иди ко мне.<br/>     Как завороженный, Фреш поднялся, сделал несколько шагов, коснулся ладонью тонкокостной кисти, переплел пальцы с черными, садясь на скрипнувшую под его весом кровать. Темное яблочко души, виднеющееся за ребрами Найтмера, выглядело жутковато — множество трещин прорезало ее, дробя на неравные участки.<br/>— Звезды… И это — в порядке??? Выглядит ужасно, — он неосознанно обнял за бок Принца негатива, прижимая того ближе к себе, руки марионетки подрагивали, а щупальца в глазницах нервно извивались, выдавая страх паразита. Найтмер расслабленно опустил голову на плечо Фреша, прижимаясь к нему потеснее. От ощущения близости соулмейта ноющая боль в тёмной душе ослабла и Повелитель Кошмаров, тяжело выдохнув, прикрыл глазницы. Хорошо… Он и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь будет так наслаждаться чьим-либо присутствием, что у него будут дети, что кто-то… Будет любить его? Вздрогнув, вырывая себя из мечтаний Найтмер сосредоточился на чувствах Фреша. Страх, волнение, нервозность и что-то нежное, что-то, что темный близнец не мог уловить… Это была положительная эмоция.<br/>— Всё в порядке, Фреш. — чуть сжав руку марионетки, Найтмер улыбнулся мелькнувшей в голове мысли и поднявшись с постели, потянул паразита за собой, в комнату ниже. — Идём, поможешь мне смыть негатив.<br/>     Послушно последовав за Найтмером, Фреш спустился по винтовой лестнице в ванную — она не была огромной, все же площади башни были ограничены, но черно-серый с голубыми прожилками мрамор стен, пола, полированной чаши на треть утопленной в пол ванны, и огромного бассейна в центре комнаты смотрелся изысканно. В этой атмосфере черные кости Повелителя Кошмаров были словно на своем месте, его присутствие было органичным и правильным. Ужас девяностых сглотнул — он только сейчас понял, что Найтмер все еще обнажен после вчерашней ночи, но возбуждаться от предвкушения сейчас было неправильным, о каком сексе может быть речь, когда партнера временами скручивает и ломает от нестерпимой боли? Тем временем Принц негатива увлек Фреша в душевую кабину. С потолка хлынули потоки воды, как во время проливного дождя, и только тогда оба монстра поняли, что кто-то забыл раздеться. Стряхнув с себя мокрые тряпки и хлюпающие кроссовки, Фреш притянул к себе Повелителя Кошмаров, обнимая его за спину, огладил ладонью череп, потер шершавыми пальцами ключицу, затем лопатки, вода смывала черноту, открывая взгляду паразита изящные, хрупкие кости. Принц негатива нежился под прохладными струями воды и тёплыми осторожными прикосновениями, очистив кости от дестабилизированного негатива, ему словно стало легче дышать.<br/>     Белые веки Найтмера дрогнули, приоткрываясь, и с серым глазом встретились два лиловых овала — Найту пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Ужасом девяностых. Все существо паразита затопила нежность и тепло, даримые этим невероятным взглядом, Фреш утопал в бездонных глазах, словно в омуте, но был не против и захлебнуться — он <strong>чувствовал сам</strong>!<br/>     До паразита, наконец, дошло — это не чужие, это его собственные эмоции, он не крадет их, он способен чувствовать, но что же он чувствует? Восторг? Нежность? Трепет? Радость? Доверие? Волнение? Желание заботиться? Восхищение? Благоговение? Зависимость? Как называется эта эмоция, которая объединяет все эти чувства, которая пояснит эмоциональному инвалиду, что конкретно он ощущает рядом с Повелителем Кошмаров? Неужели это — то самое, что против воли вырвалось из него вчера ночью, случайные слова, необдуманные слова, но до безумия честные, искренние?<br/>     Опустив веко, Фреш наклонился к Найту, ближе, еще ближе, едва касаясь височной кости зубами, и прошептал, необъяснимо волнуясь, не веря, что он может сказать подобное, что может честно и открыто признать, что он все-таки чувствует, и чувствует именно…<br/>— Люблю тебя, Найтмер. Люблю, — выдохнул едва слышно паразит, и понял — все верно, он не ошибся, тепло и радость от понимания верности своих чувств перемешались с тревогой и горечью страха — Повелитель Кошмаров может и не испытывать подобного к нему… А тот с ласковой улыбкой обвил руками сильную шею марионетки, едва царапнув позвонки острыми кончиками фаланг.<br/>— Я тоже тебя люблю. — замявшись на секунду, Найтмер потерся скулой о белый висок. — Ты — моя родственная душа, Кошмар из девяностых.<br/>Скелет под руками темного близнеца содрогнулся, и Фреш, не сдерживаясь, захохотал, прижимая Найтмера к своей груди, какое же счастье, что все прояснилось!<br/>— Возьмешь меня под свое крылышко, Повелитель? — лиловые щупальца скользили по белому черепу Принца негатива и гладили, гладили все, куда могли дотянуться. С затаённой нежностью Найтмер прислушивался к позитивным чувствам Фреша, с удивлением понимая, что они не причиняют боли. Это из-за того, что паразит его соулмейт и эмоции ощущаются как свои? Он и не помнил, когда последний раз было так приятно наблюдать за чужим счастьем. Возможно, когда они с Дримом еще охраняли Яблоню?<br/>— Конечно возьму. Возьму в цепкие путы своих щупалец и никогда не отпущу! — прижавшись к широкой груди марионетки, Найтмер внезапно осознал, что тихо, на грани слышимости урчит и сам словно плавится от робкого счастья.<br/>— Я не против! — Фреш потерся носовой костью о белый висок, почти мурлыкнув — В полку Кошмаров Мультивёрса пополнение!<br/>Найтмер осторожно вытолкнул Ужас девяностых из душевой, прижал его к стене, лукаво улыбаясь:<br/>— Ты даже не представляешь <strong>насколько</strong> ряды Кошмаров Мультивёрса увеличились! — призвав собственную душу перед лицом марионетки и затаив дыхание, Найтмер следил за выражением глаза паразита. Переведя взгляд на темное яблочко, Фреш вздрогнул — когда то находилось так близко, становилось видно, что некоторые осколки мерцают в своем ритме, пульсируют, с бочка, видимо там, где появились первые трещины, светилась серебристым первая душа… Со скрипом остистых отростков по камню, марионетка осела на каменный пол, цепляясь за предплечья Принца негатива, и улыбаясь, как последний дурак, паразит прошептал:<br/>— Я не могу поверить… О, звезды, Найт, — Фреш всматривался в лиловые овалы глаз своего Принца — Ты… Ты счастлив? Счастлив, что их <strong>столько</strong>?<br/>Опустившись следом на пол, Найтмер наблюдал с нежной улыбкой за недоумением, удивлением, растерянностью паразита. Как тот внимательно скользил взглядом по душе раз за разом и, словно сбиваясь со счета, начинал заново.<br/>— Я сам ещё не до конца осознал что их столько, но точно ни о чём не жалею. — спрятав душу обратно за ребра, Повелитель Кошмаров нежно погладил по голове чуть глуповато улыбающегося Фреша. — А ты? Как ты к этому относишься?<br/>Обняв за спину прильнувшего к нему Принца негатива, паразит ласково огладил лиловой тентаклей скулу, затем изгиб нижней челюсти Найтмера.<br/>— Глупый вопрос, Найти! Я — в восторге!</p>
<p>— Это же мой скейт? — пока Найтмер сноровисто сдергивал с кровати мокрое от негатива покрывало, неуверенно топчущийся в сторонке Ужас девяностых обратил внимание на неуместную вещицу, прислоненную к прикроватному столику. — Что он тут делает?<br/>Ненадолго отвлекшийся от перестилания постели Повелитель Кошмаров усмехнулся.<br/>— Я вернулся тогда в ту вселенную и нашёл его. Хотел отдать… Когда-нибудь. — ну не признаваться же Фрешу что сам не понял, на кой хрен искал эту доску?<br/>— Здорово! — шагнув к Найтмеру, паразит обнял его, благодарно потершись скулой о гладкий свод черепа. — Никак не мог привыкнуть к новому, спасибо тебе!<br/>— Не за что, — как можно более мягче выпутавшись из неуместных объятий, Принц негатива вернулся к нелегкой работе горничной. Его до сих пор смущало такое яркое, искреннее проявление эмоций, но тёплые объятия возлюбленного, его нежные прикосновения словно успокаивали боль от трещин в душе, так что темный близнец сильно не протестовал.<br/>— Найт, — паразит задумчиво смотрел в окно, на серый мир, окружающий замок, размышляя о том, что теперь, видимо, это и его дом, причем навсегда, он не сказать, чтобы был привязан к ФрешТейл… — А какая дата сегодня здесь? Или, может, ты помнишь число, когда мы познакомились?<br/>— Не знаю. Я никогда не вёл подсчёт дней. Да и остальные вряд ли этим занимались. — пожал плечами Найтмер. В ХэвенТейл не было как таковых смен года и уж кому-кому, а тёмному близнецу не было смысла вести счёт дням и годам.<br/>— Это плохо, — Фреш нахмурился. — Придется, видимо, что-то придумывать…<br/>— На кой фиг тебе дата сдалась? — ползая по огромной кровати, чтобы расправить складки на свежей простыни, пробурчал Повелитель Кошмаров.<br/>— А как ты собираешься отмечать дни сотворения? — до паразита, наконец, дошло, что он может помочь, так что он одернул несколько морщинок на белоснежной ткани. — Слияниям положено устраивать праздники ежегодно, а еще на подарождество, пасху, день благодарения, день детства, и еще есть куча праздников, правда, человеческих, которые устраивают для детей…<br/>     Усевшийся посередине кровати, Найтмер молча выслушал соулмейта. Он не любил праздники, какими бы они ни были и кем бы ни были придуманы. Не любил ещё со времени жизни в ДримТейл. Но мог ли он из-за своей нелюбви лишать собственных детей праздников? Если Принц негатива верно помнил, то все дети так или иначе любят торжества.<br/>— И что ты предлагаешь сделать? Вести счёт дням?<br/>— Для начала. — Фреш хмуро зыркнул на одеяло, которое предстояло каким-то волшебным способом впихнуть в пододеяльник, прежде чем возлечь на это ложе. — До сотворения тел времени несколько месяцев, я придумаю что-нибудь.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(А/С)<br/>- Что то у меня два человечка потерялись…<br/>- В каком плане? <br/>- Ну, уже воскресенье, а они не отметились под новой главой, волнуюсь. <br/>- Мм, главное чтоб ничего не случилось, а то с этой ситуацией с короновирусом…<br/>- Вот вот!<br/>- … Хороших людей и так мало, как по мне, их надо всех кучкой собрать и закрыть в какой-нибудь заповедник, как вымирающий вид из красной книги и ни в коем случае не вмешиваться в их жизнь. <br/>- Радикально. Попахивает национализмом или евгеникой. <br/>- Не исключено. Особенно на фоне того, что Найтмера и Дрима создательница выводит из фэндома из-за каких то говнюков - подобное как никогда актуально. <br/>- Ничё не знаю, эти двое уже прочно ассимилировались в Андертейл, их оттуда уже не выколупнешь. Хотя та картинка с грустными близнецами "мамочка, не стирай нас!" - до слёз проняла... Жить все хотят, а на мой взгляд, когда вкладываешь душу в персонажа, он действительно оживает. Блин, это даже не разорвать и выбросить набросок, это, получается, убить собственных детей просто из-за слов каких то придурков! Глупое решение.</p>
<p>Итак! Это несанкционированное включение, пока Дин спит. Сегодня у этого замечательного и невероятно терпеливого человечика день рождение! Поэтому я решил немного побаловать наших дорогих читателей ещё одной главой! Всем приятного прочтения и поднимите кружечку зелёного чифиря за психологическое и физическое здоровье Дина. Кампай! (Сэм) (9.08.20)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Невероятная встреча</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     С любопытством осматриваясь по сторонам, Инк прошел в портал, его встретили высокие сводчатые потолки, гранитные стены и полы, две симметричные винтовые лестницы, уводящие наверх… Мрачная атмосфера. Он еще не был на улице, но знал, что всё здесь выжжено, как в пустыне — негатив Найтмера уничтожил некогда позитивный ХэвенТейл. В сопровождении Эррора поднявшись по гулким ступенькам из холла на первый этаж, художник остановился, прислушиваясь. Отражаясь от стен, откуда-то справа донесся невероятно знакомый смех.<br/>— Короче, я подхожу к дому, уже дверь собираюсь открыть, как весь дом сотрясает взрыв! Понятное дело, вламываюсь с копьем наперевес, из кухни тянет горелым, я бегом туда. А там — картина экспрессиониста: вся кухня, стены, шкафы, плита, даже потолок — в коричневых потёках, и перед плитой стоит Папи, от пояса и выше весь в коричневой жиже, лица вообще не видно, только глаза размером с теннисные мячики и угадывается крайняя степень изумления на черепе! Я ж потом заставил его отмывать всю кухню! И потолки белить!<br/>     Даст ржал как сумасшедший, представив себе всю эту картину, вытянутое лицо Папайруса, ставшее и вовсе лошадиным, нож, выпав из ослабевших пальцев, валялся на столешнице, ноги дрожали, смех перешел в душераздирающие всхлипывания, наблюдая за этим Блу тоже заливисто смеялся, его звонкий голос отражался от стен. История сгущённого погрома была его любимой, Папайрус тогда, и правда, выглядел глупо и вместе с тем мило со взглядом провинившегося кота. Примерно тогда Берри взял все дела на кухне на себя, брат разве что с посудой помогал или с чем-то простым.<br/>— Блу! — в замешательстве Инк замер на пороге кухни, у разделочного стола стояли двое — Блуберри и высокий, как Папайрус, Санс, те дружно развернулись на голос Творца, с лиц обоих не сошли улыбки, кажется, им вдвоем было невероятно весело. Дернувшись, Даст резко подобрался, его добрая улыбка преобразовалась в оскал, на кухне забурлила, заклокотала боевая магия, готовая сразу же сформировать кости и бластеры: откуда здесь Хранитель Мультивёрса?! Нет уж, он без боя точно не сдастся! Берри же судорожно пытался сообразить, как ему разрулить ситуацию: его возлюбленный уже готов не на жизнь, а на смерть биться с Творцом! Миролюбиво улыбнувшись, крошка-Санс помахал старому другу ладошкой:<br/>— Привет, Инк! А что ты тут делаешь? — как бы ни желал Блу разойтись мирно, но он нервничал. Из двух близких монстров он в любом случае выберет Даста, осталось лишь понять, как себя поведет художник. Магия Блуберри плавала на поверхности, готовая моментально отозваться, бросаясь на защиту любимого. Небрежно держа руки в карманах куртки, на кухню неторопливо зашел еще один Санс, Берри проследил цепким взглядом за чернокостным монстром, отметив, что у того за спиной, покачиваясь на синих нитях, висел Бруми. Без сомнения, то был Эррор, разрушитель альтернативных миров, за которым упорный художник ухаживал несколько лет, и последние два года с попеременным успехом антагонисты пытались ужиться вместе. Глючный приветливо кивнул пыльному.<br/>— Здравствуй, Даст. — разрушитель вроде-бы случайно шагнул чуть вперед и вбок, внезапно закрывая собой Инка, обманчиво расслабленная ладонь с шуршанием покинула карман, двуцветные пальцы дрогнули в хищном движении, готовые потянуть нити из глазниц. Даст был хорошо знаком с Эррором, они, даже если так можно было выразиться, приятельствовали, но эта безмолвная защита — разрушитель без колебаний приготовился к бою за жизнь художника — сказали серокостному монстру о многом. Ошарашенный художник замер, переводя взгляд с Блу на пыльного и обратно:<br/>— Я? Ну, мы пришли присмотреть за Фрешем, он вчера чуть не помер, но ничего, сейчас рванул наверх вполне бодро… А ты что здесь делаешь? — Инк был безоружен, быстро Бруми не схватить, да и Берри, в серой толстовке с подвернутыми рукавами и в фартуке, с лопаткой в руках у плиты не выглядел насильно удерживаемым пленником. Бросив взгляд на Даста и заметив, что тот чуть расслабился, крошка-монстр тоже отпустил сосредоточенную магию, отворачиваясь к плите.<br/>— Готовлю ужин. Или завтрак. Или обед… — Блу отвлёкся от помешивания тушёной картошки с мясом и, на секунду задумавшись, повернулся к серокостному монстру. — А сейчас утро или вечер?<br/>Даст пожал плечами:<br/>— А хрен его разберет с этими облаками. И вообще, неважно как называть прием пищи, главное, чтобы было вкусно. — пыльный прислушался к магическому фону — не было ни намека на боевую ауру Творца, которую ни с чем не спутать, поэтому, угрюмо зыркнув в последний раз на Инка, он вернулся к прерванному занятию — методичной нашинковке объемной кастрюльки греческого салата, задав вопрос никому конкретно, скорее в пространство, — а что здесь паразит то забыл?<br/>— В смысле, что забыл? Найтмера, ясен пень! — все еще с опаской косясь на Даста, Хранитель подошел к крошке-монстру, заглядывая к нему через плечо, от кастрюли просто одурительно пахло мясом и специями. Блу с трудом сдержал желание тюкнуть Творца по лбу лопаткой, понимая, что Инк — не Киллер или Хоррор, и не будет пытаться утащить еду из кастрюли через плечо меньшего Санса.<br/>— Они с недавних пор вместе. — к разговору подключился Эррор, усевшийся за стол, на его колени, нисколько не мешая, обыденно лег Бруми.<br/>— Ясно. — Даст никак не стал комментировать слова разрушителя. Он же не Киллер, в конце концов, чтобы обсуждать начальство, у него-то скилл побега не прокачан. Тем временем Инк зашептал, наклонившись поближе к Блу:<br/>— Тебе еще долго? Я бы хотел поговорить.<br/>— М-м… В принципе, я закончил, что ты хотел сказать? — отключив конфорку и легко, словно та ничего не весила, передвинув огромную кастрюлю на гранитную столешницу, Блу стянул с себя фартук, едва не свалившись со скамейки, на которой стоял. — О! Инк, я был бы очень признателен тебе, если бы ты открыл портал до Дрима, надо кое-что ему отдать!<br/>— К Дриму? — нервно сжимая нож в ладони, Даст повернулся к Берри, — а меня чего не попросил?<br/>Удивлённо взглянув на пыльного, крошка-монстр несколько заторможено пожал плечами, отложив аккуратно свернутый фартучек на стол рядом с парящей кастрюлей.<br/> — Да я как-то не догадался, — неуверенно улыбнулся Блу. Он не думал, что Даст способен открыть портал в ДримТейл, да и объяснить тому причины просьбы было б сложновато. Говорить пока что серокостному Сансу о том, что Берри периодически заглядывает к Хранителю снов, чтобы сохранять свои воспоминания на случай перезапуска, не хотелось. Бросив взгляд на напрягшегося Даста, Инк потянул Блу за руку от плиты.<br/>— Пойдем, посекретничаем? Вон, за стол сядем, хоть расскажешь, как ты тут очутился.<br/>Усадив крошку-Санса на лавку с торца стола, художник открыл небольшой портальчик и, засунув туда руку по плечо, вытащил обратно с достаточно внушительной тарелкой, полной печенья, фигурного шоколада из ШокоТейл и просто плиток в обертке, водрузив все это великолепие на стол. Не глядя цапнув с блюда одну плитку в хрустящей фольге, щелкнув по ней пальцем, художник отправил ее скользить по гладкой столешнице прямо в расслабленную ладонь Эррора, устроившегося за обеденным столом метрах в семи, задумчиво поглаживающего древко кисти.<br/>— Ну, так и? Что ты здесь делаешь? Как здесь оказался? Рассказывай, рассказывай, мне очень интересно! — от нетерпения Инк аж ерзал на скамье.<br/>     Несколько снисходительно наблюдая, как художник достаёт из портала сладкие лакомства, Берри по-доброму усмехнулся. Вопреки детской внешности он не любил сладкое, терпимым максимумом для него был едва подслащенный мёдом чай. Но Хранитель Мультивселенной часто об этом забывал и меньший скелет, никогда не обижаясь, под шумок скармливал все сладости самому художнику. А вот наблюдать за нетерпеливо дергающимся другом было забавно!<br/>— Тише, Инк. Штаны протрёшь, — сделав вид, что присматривается к предложенному лакомству, Блу ненадолго задумался. Как бы давно они с Творцом ни были знакомы, Берри не хотел говорить правду о начале своего знакомства с пыльным Сансом, но и врать Инку не хотелось… Забрав с тарелки плитку тёмного шоколада, крошка-монстр без особых подробностей, скрывая и чуть переиначивая некоторые детали рассказал другу улучшенную версию знакомства с Дастом. Оканчивая свой рассказ, Берри стрельнул глазами в сторону молчащих Кошмаров, едва слышно шепнув художнику:<br/>— Ты должен лучше остальных понимать меня в этом, — нежно улыбнувшись, на секунду сверкнув чуть расплывчатыми сердечками в глазницах на спину Даста, крошка-монстр почти растёкся по столу, положив на скрещенные предплечья голову. — Я люблю его…<br/>     На самом деле Инку не было так уж любопытно-любопытно, чтобы лезть в чужую личную жизнь, но он обязан был убедиться, что Берри хорошо здесь, что его ни к чему не принуждают. И мелькнувшие в глазницах голубые сердечки, и полный нежности и тепла взгляд, направленный на пыльного Санса, рассказали ему много больше, чем все слова друга до этого. Творец улыбнулся, видя в поведении Блу отражение своего, по крайней мере, наверное, со стороны он выглядел так же, когда ласкал взглядом спину колдующего по вечерам у плиты Эррора. Так что вопрос, возникший изначально у художника, за каким лядом Блу нужно к Дриму — отпал сам собой.<br/>— А как Стретч к этому отнесся? Его обостренное чувство справедливости иногда мешает ему смотреть широко на… Подобные вещи. Как, впрочем, и Дриму, — вспоминая грандиозный скандал, что закатил ему Хранитель сновидений, Инк поморщился. <br/>     Тогда Творец, страдающий от постоянных отказов, пошел за моральной поддержкой к другу и после резкой критики своих иррациональных привязанностей, он тогда хлопнул дверью, почти в истерике завалившись к Берри. Совершенно непросвещенный в вопросах межличностных отношений, Блу был удивительно чутким и тактичным слушателем, и — художник не знал, было ли то предложение шуточным или серьезным — даже предложил обратиться за помощью в печатные издания "для чайников", а конкретно к разделу "как завоевать сердце возлюбленного". Хранитель Мультивселенной поржал сквозь слезы, и почувствовал себя значительно легче… А Блу залился смущенным румянцем — он просто забыл о том, что не просто "не предупредил" брата, но и пропал не при самых приятных обстоятельствах. И был затрахан до потери памяти. Потупив взгляд, крошка-Санс смущённо колупнул кончиком фаланги столешницу, едва слышно пробормотав:<br/>— Я… Не делился с ним. — встрепенувшись, Блу гордо выпрямился, достаточно громко продолжив, — В конце концов, я старший брат! И не обязан постоянно отчитываться! Великолепный Санс всегда может о себе позаботится!<br/>На возглас маленького монстра повернулись даже Эррор с Дастом, но поняв, что все нормально, перестали пялиться, пыльный продолжил кромсать последнюю горсть оливок, а Эррор зашелестел оберткой шоколадки. Осознав, что говорит слишком громко, Блуберри чуть стушевался, продолжив тише.<br/>— Хотя, ты прав и надо будет навестить Папи, проверить, всё ли с ним в порядке. Без меня он постоянно влипает в неприятности. — тяжело вздохнув, Блу развёл руками, как бы говоря "такова тяжёлая доля старших братьев", совершенно не учитывая, что те же объятия Даста мало кто из монстров охарактеризовал бы "приятностью".<br/>— Любовь нагрянула внезапно, лишила напрочь головы, — гаденько ухмыльнулся художник. — Её приделал я обратно, но вид уже не тот, увы…<br/>Даст и Эррор дружно хрюкнули, сдерживая смех — Творец говорил негромко, но в тишине гулкой кухни все равно был слышен каждый шорох. Блу попытался возмутиться, но его губы против воли расплылись в улыбке. Инк подмигнул другу, продолжая разговор:<br/>— Я такой же, знал, что Фреш влип во что-то, но из-за того, что мы поссорились с Эррором, совершенно забыл про него. В итоге, вчера вытаскивал его чуть ли не с того света. — "вляпался" - это как раз в точку, а что еще можно сказать, учитывая, какие способности у его избранника? Хмыкнув, Инк продолжил. — Хочешь, я навещу Стретча? Могу от тебя даже весточку передать, или письмо, уверен, он будет меньше волноваться.<br/>Берри задумчиво кивнул, но почти тут же помотал головой. Папайрус недолюбливал Творца, и мог быть более чем грубым с Инком, а подвергать друга хоть небольшому риску… Да и самому Стретчу могло прилететь от художника черенком Бруми по черепушке.<br/>— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, лучше я сам к нему загляну попозже.<br/>— Ну, ладно, пойдем, что ли? Открою тебе портал в ДримТейл. — поднявшись из-за стола, художник с хрустом потянулся. <br/>     Дернувшись от этих страшных слов как от пощечины, пыльный вперился взглядом в спину тщедушного Творца, сосущий страх затягивал его душу в ледяной омут — а вдруг Берри не вернется? Вообще, что ему надо от Дрима?! Он, конечно, плохо открывает порталы, но справился бы, почему именно художник?! Пыльный осознал, что его захлестнула ревность. Поднявшийся вслед за Инком Блу, обратил внимание как Даст напрягся, в широкой ладони жалобно скрипнула деревянная рукоятка ножа, тот словно приготовился броситься наперерез Хранителю Мультивёрса… Быстро кивнув Инку, Берри подбежал к любимому и, привставая на цыпочки, обнял ладонями серокостное лицо, едва слышно шепча:<br/>— Я вернусь, я же обещал, что никогда тебя не покину? А великолепный Санс всегда держит свое слово! — обняв напоследок Даста за талию, на секунду притискиваясь, Берри тайком подложил шоколадку в карман шорт, рядом с зажигалкой, и отстранился. — Скоро вернусь! Не скучай!<br/>     Помахав на прощание, крошка-монстр подхватил под ручку художника. Кошмары проводили глазами скрывшихся за дверьми звездных Сансов, смех и звонкие голоса стихли, поглощенные расстоянием, на кухне воцарилось неуютное молчание. Даст нервничал, оставляя Инка наедине с Блу, но просьба не волноваться, и объятие на прощание принуждали довериться его маленькой альтернативе. Очнувшись от мыслей, пыльный продолжил методично наполнять глубокую миску салатом, на очереди стояли еще несколько — если Ласт не успеет прийти на кухню раньше оставшихся Кошмаров, то рискует остаться голодным. Хоррор и Киллер в последнее время поглощали просто таки астрономическое количество еды, проглоты несчастные…<br/>— Тебе положить? — Даст повернулся к разрушителю, задумчиво перебирающему длинный ворс кисти пальцами.<br/>— Что? — встрепенулся Эррор, недоуменно воззрившись на серокостного Санса.<br/>— Еды. Положить? — пыльный выразительно стукнул ложкой по краю кастрюли, продолжив наполнять вторую миску тушеным мясом.<br/>— А… Да, пожалуйста. Две тарелки.<br/>— Для Инка?<br/>— Что, настолько очевидно? Насколько я заметил, аромат его покорил, надо у Берри рецептик взять.<br/>Даст хмыкнул, вытащив из ящика еще две глубокие миски и наполнив их с горкой, донес до обеденного стола, поставив сбоку от разрушителя:<br/>— Ты не рассказывал, что вы с Инком встречаетесь.<br/>— Аналогично. — с вызовом зыркнув на пыльного снизу вверх, глючный Санс понюхал парящее горячее кушанье и, открыв портал, убрал тарелки на другой стол — на маленькую кухоньку в нарисованном доме. — Мы же извечные враги, как ты считаешь, если бы я рассказал Кошмарам и Найтмеру о наших отношениях, смог бы и дальше пользоваться вашим уважением???<br/>— Точно, Найтмер, — уже перекинувший ногу через скамью, собравшийся сесть рядом с разрушителем, Даст пошел положить отдельную порцию салата и жаркого Принцу негатива. — Ты слишком много думаешь, Эррор. Киллер, конечно, не упустил бы возможности поглумиться над тобой, но неужели ты бы ему язык не укоротил? Да не поверю!<br/>     Задумчиво почесав бровь, пыльный положил в салатницу мяса с горкой, все же, у Найта гость, и, похоже, новый постоялец замка. И салата тоже надо положить им побольше. Зачерпывая ложкой изысканно пахнущий оливковым маслом салат, Даст продолжил:<br/>— Берри, когда ночевал здесь первый раз, утром без проблем сам отыскал кухню, познакомился с Хоррором, приготовил завтрак, что-то сделал с Киллером, он теперь при нем старается молчать, насколько это вообще возможно…<br/>— Даже так? — искренне изумился отваге маленького Санса Эррор. — Да у твоего мелкого в груди прячется душа льва!<br/>— Наверное, — иллюзорные губы Даста тронула мягкая улыбка, глаза засветились. Отставив в сторону порции для них с Берри, Ласту, Найтмеру и Фрешу, Даст наконец уселся на скамью рядом с разрушителем, облокотившись на столешницу. — В общем, ты вполне можешь, не скрываясь, заявить о вашем союзе, просто поселившись здесь, правда, предварительно заключив пакт «о ненападении». Не скажу, что Блу сильно скучает здесь, но заметно, что он обрадовался Инку, все же у него не так много общих тем со мной и Кримом, чтобы просто всласть пообщаться…<br/>— Погоди-погоди, а Ласта ты сюда каким боком присобачил??? — Эррор изумился до такой степени, что едва не уронил Бруми на пол.<br/>— О, Небо, всё пропустил. У нас же теперь холостяков нет, как выяснилось. Хоррор и Киллер…<br/>— Стоп! — не своим голосом заорал разрушитель. — Только не говори, что эти двое сошлись!<br/>Пыльный Санс флегматично пожал плечами, достав из портсигара коричневую сигариллу, вертя ее в пальцах.<br/>— Хоррор и Киллер вполне себе подходят друг другу, странно, что так долго тянули. А Ласт… Это длинная история, но насколько я понял, он отважно пытается завоевать сердце нашего громилы. Килл исходит ядом, но пока попыток радикально устранить красавчика не предпринимает. Умудряется как то держать себя в руках.<br/>— М-да… — такого поворота Эррор точно не ожидал. — Осталось чтобы Кросс еще с кем то сошелся, и будет полный набор!<br/>— А с кем? — пожал плечами Даст. — Сансов-антагонистов не осталось, а раз мы держим марку и все одновременно подтвердили, что противоположности притягиваются… Вот Дрим разве что?<br/>Друзья переглянулись и дружно заржали, представив себе эту колоритную парочку.<br/>— Да закури уже! Вижу же, что хочется! — Эррора начало порядком раздражать неосознанное, навязчивое мелькание пальцев серокостного монстра.<br/>— Тогда пошли в холл — Даст поднялся со скамьи.<br/>— Нафига? Дружище, с каких пор ты курить бегаешь в холл???<br/>— Берри рассердится, что я курю на кухне, похоже, это теперь исключительно его вотчина. А я, как ты знаешь, уважаю чужие границы.<br/>— Ну, коли так, то пойдем.<br/>     Они вышли в холл, сунув руку в карман, Даст вытащил шоколадку, удивленно повертел ее в руках, затем зыркнул наверх, в ту сторону, где находились его апартаменты — когда это Блуберри умудрился подсунуть ему лакомство? Пожав плечами, пыльный избавился от обертки и забросил в рот крохотную плитку, вновь сунув руки в карманы, наконец вытаскивая портсигар и зажигалку. Нетерпеливо щелкая кремнем, в который раз он напомнил себе о том, что нужно новую раздобыть; кончик сигариллы наконец затлел, серокостный монстр затянулся и выпустил из носового отверстия терпкий дым. Облокотившийся о перила Эррор молчал, погруженный в свои мысли, Даст тоже о чем-то задумался, к сводчатому потолку, завихряясь, поднимались облачка из серого дыма. Наверху что-то грохнуло, и почти разом полыхнуло боевой магией Блуберри и Инка. <br/>     Не сговариваясь, Кошмары бросились вверх по лестнице на защиту своих партнеров.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(А/С)<br/>- Я придумал нового персонажа! Даже придумал ему имя. Но забыл…<br/>- Пока перемешивал салат? о_О<br/>- Да-а… видимо, я его туда вмешал, *в недоумении заглядывает в миску*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Старый друг, новый враг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Поднимаясь вслед за уверенно шагающим по лестнице Блу, Инк вертел головой, разглядывая окружение, но ничего особенно примечательного не было — каменные стены, каменный пол, каменный потолок, каменная лестница. Берри провел художника в апартаменты, что пыльный делил с ним уже больше месяца, и оставив Хранителя осматриваться, удалился в спальню. Толстовка Даста, конечно, прикрывала все, что было необходимо, но лучше переодеться для посещения друга. Выкопав из личного комода, пристроившегося бочком рядом с таким же, принадлежащим серокостному Сансу, футболку и шорты, Берри быстро натянул на кости обновки, пытаясь вспомнить, где-же он оставил шейный платок, подаренный ему Дастом?<br/>     Оставшись один, Инк заинтересованно оглядывался. Он ожидал увидеть мрачный интерьер, но огромные окна дарили много света, мебель и ковер были выбраны явно не Блу — стиль минималистичен и сдержан — зато над догорающим камином в огромной рамке висела фотография моря. Желая разглядеть получше снимок, Творец шагнул ближе и заметил на журнальном столике наполненную пепельницу.<br/>— Берри! Ты же терпеть не можешь, когда курят в доме! Сколько раз при мне ты Стретча гонял?<br/>— Меня с души воротило от запаха дыма, — отыскав, наконец, платок и накинув на плечи линялую толстовку, Берри вышел в гостиную. — Но как пахнут сигареты Даста, мне нравится.<br/>     Окинув удивленным взглядом вернувшегося друга, Творец не мог не признать, что в нехарактерном, мрачном амплуа Берри был похож на пыльного Санса, не хватало только тапочек, ну и манера повязывать платок на шею осталась прежней. Но что самое интересное: крошке-монстру такая одежда невероятно шла, несмотря на то, что толстовка была ему великовата. Хотя, признание того, что Блу изменил своим привычкам касательно курения в доме — было чем-то новеньким, но не Инку критиковать друга. Тем временем поправив закатанные рукава толстовки, Берри на секунду прижал к носовой кости ворот, глубоко вдохнув едва ощутимый запах табака, белые губы против воли расплылись в улыбке.<br/>— Так мы идём?<br/>— Идём! — художник потянулся привычным движением за плечо, пальцы ухватились за пустоту — Бруми остался у Эррора. Цыкнув на себя за разгильдяйство, Инк вытащил из подсумка на кожаном органайзере обычную кисточку. — Кажется, мне придется остаться здесь, я не уверен, что смогу открыть портал в ХэвенТейл снова, поэтому просто буду поддерживать окно распахнутым.<br/>— Окей. — пожал плечами Берри, наблюдая как Творец экспрессивным взмахом кисточки разрезал пространство, и за «порогом» окна между мирами расстилается яркий газончик с веселенькими цветами, в нескольких метрах впереди виднелась стена домика Дрима.</p>
<p>     Почувствовав, как совсем рядом с домом открылся портал из негативного мира, Хранитель снов подорвался с дивана. Тяжелый, депрессивный фон ощущался гнетущим грозовым фронтом, накрывшим глухим покрывалом туч светлый небосвод ДримТейл. Сформировав меч, позитивный близнец рванул на себя дверь дома и замер, наткнувшись взглядом на Блуберри, уже занесшего руку для стука.<br/>— Блу! Как? Что ты здесь делаешь?! — совершенно забыв об оружии в руке, Дрим пораженно оглядывал своего друга. И куда только потерялись светлые тона в его одежде?! Такое впечатление, что перед ним Грейп или Черри: черные шорты, темно-синий платок на шее, серая толстовка с чужого плеча, с подвернутыми рукавами, серые разводы праха на костях предплечий…<br/>— Привет, Дрим! — помахав ладошкой, Берри растянул губы в улыбке, — Ты прости, что побеспокоил, я тут просто заскочить решил, подумал, что давно не сохранял у тебя память!<br/>— Это хорошо, конечно, но почему ты пришел из негативной вселенной? Что на тебе надето, почему у тебя прах на костях??? — Негатив, сочащийся из открытого окна между мирами посылал кусачие искры по позвоночнику, неприятно отзывался в светлой душе, Хранителя трясло от тяжелого чувства в груди, Блуберри же нахмурился, посерьезнев, и сразу же словно став взрослее на вид:<br/>— Ты не против, если я потом все объясню? Сейчас не слишком удобное время для посиделок за чаем и сплетен, попозже — я с радостью.<br/>— Ладно, раз ты торопишься, — пожал плечами хозяин дома, призвав с книжного шкафа яркий шарик размером с мячик для пинпонга. Блу привычно закрыл глазницы, сосредотачиваясь на воспоминаниях, на желтой сфере замелькали картинки-образы. Обычно Дрим не подсматривал за чужой памятью, считая подобное бестактным, но сейчас он забыл все свои принципы, вперяясь взглядом в шарик на ладони: в калейдоскопе образов почти не сменяясь, присутствовал один монстр, и это был…<br/>— Даст… — помертвевшими, бледными до серости губами прошептал Хранитель сновидений.<br/>— Где? — вздрогнув, Берри оглянулся, но, не увидев за спиной возлюбленного, снова повернулся к Дриму, нахмурившись. — Ты что, подсматривал за моей памятью?!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Подпрыгнув как укушенный, Найтмер зашипел ругательства: открывшийся портал в ДримТейл резанул по душе неприятными ощущениями. Сбоку заворочался чутко прикорнувший Фреш, и Принц негатива поспешно прикусил себе язык, не хватало только разбудить паразита. Открыв крошечный портальчик в апартаменты Даста, Найтмер столкнулся взглядом с Инком:<br/>— Твою пустоту, ты что творишь, мудак радужный?<br/>— Прошу прощения, — в тон Повелителю Кошмаров прошептал Инк, — Я через пять минут запру портал.<br/>— А почему не сейчас?! — Найтмер шипел так, что змеи позавидовали бы, уязвимая сейчас душа неприятно сжималась, чувствуя угрозу от позитивного фона, негатив скоро снова начнет сочиться с костей, а они только перестелили постель, убирая изгвазданные в жидкой гадости простыни!<br/>— Там Блуберри, сейчас вернется, и я запру портал.<br/>— Какого Блускрина он там забыл? — кажется, кроме гнева Найтмер ощутил еще и любопытство.<br/>— Так он же из АндерСвап, — пожал плечами художник. Это должно было все прояснить что ли?<br/>— Инк, я не дока во вселенных, поясни популярнее.<br/>— А, ну, это перевернутая вселенная. Короче, там помнит перезапуски Папайрус, а не Санс. И Блу уже несколько лет сохраняет свою память у Дрима, чтобы не забыть что-то важное.<br/>Вот теперь все встало на свои места. Ну, если Берри влюблен в Даста, было понятно, почему тому потребовалось сохранять память. Устало махнув рукой, Найтмер запер портал, постаравшись экранироваться от общего магического фона в замке, чтобы защитить уязвимую сейчас душу.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Какого Найтмера? Я тебе что, докладываться должен о каждом своем решении, Дрим? Я не ребенок, чтобы просить разрешения заводить новые знакомства, влюбляться, жениться в конце концов! — уже не сдерживаясь, Блу орал на Хранителя снов, по его мнению тот преступил некую грань, которую нельзя пересекать друзьям.<br/>— Да что ты несешь? О какой любви речь? Это тебе Инк голову задурил! Все эти его терзания по разрушителю вселенных гроша ломанного не стоят! Ты же нормальный, положительный, веселый, каким образом ты так поменялся за пару недель? Откуда эта мрачная одежда, откуда прах на костях? Почему в твоих воспоминаниях Кошмары?! — Дрим не слушал возражений Берри, его трясло от страха, страха остаться в одиночестве, он стал не нужен Инку, сейчас и Берри отворачивался от него, выбирая темный путь. Но ведь это же неправильно! Дрим обязан открыть Блу глаза!<br/>— Я влюбился, Дрим. — голос Берри был холоден, как арктические льды. — Я без памяти влюбился, Даст — тот, с кем я желаю прожить жизнь. Ты прекрасно знаешь мою особенность, ты сам меня стыдил за срывы много раз, а Даст единственный, кто не станет относиться ко мне из-за этого предвзято.<br/>     Считая разговор исчерпанным, Блу отвернулся, возвращаясь к окну между мирами. Тяжело дыша, Дрим смотрел в спину уходящего прочь монстра, приближающегося к опасному порталу из которого сочился негатив, отравляя травы и цветы вокруг. Нет! Он <strong>обязан</strong> удержать друга от непоправимой ошибки!<br/>     Телепортировавшись к порталу, Дрим занес над головой меч, собираясь разрубить опасное окно, не пустить туда Берри, но сильный замах был остановлен: крошка-Санс мгновенно сформировал молот на длинном древке, встречая магическое оружие своим, в голубых огнях глаз полыхнула алая ярость. Словно и не почувствовав сопротивления, молот продолжил движение: Дрима отбросило, смело с ног, Блу шагнул к поверженному противнику, хищно выставив вперед тяжелое оружие, смотря на Хранителя сверху вниз. Затопившее золотое яблоко души чувство ужаса перед силой маленького монстра было ошеломляющим, Дрим боялся вздохнуть, как загипнотизированный смотрел в голубые глаза, которые прорезали алые иглы зрачков, и чувствовал беспощадную решимость защищать свой выбор, он не понимал, где его маленький, добрый друг? Белые пальцы судорожно сжались на рукояти голубого клинка.<br/>— Блу! — из портала вылетел Инк, схватил Блуберри за плечо и оттолкнул к себе за спину, маленький скелет едва не кубарем свалился в портал, окно схлопнулось за спиной художника.<br/>— А что ж не Даст тебя защищает, раз между вами такая любовь! — не помнящий себя от гнева взвыл Дрим, но Блуберри его уже не услышал.</p>
<p>     С грохотом свалившись на пол апартаментов, Блу поторопился вскочить на ноги, чтобы броситься обратно, на помощь художнику, но портала больше не было… Крошка-Санс всплеснул руками, расформировывая магическое оружие и в отчаянии обернулся к двери, буквально через мгновение в гостиную ворвались Даст и Эррор.<br/>— Инки!<br/>— Берри!<br/>Блу кинулся к ним:<br/>— Инк, Инк остался там, Дрим бросился на меня с мечом! Словно сошёл с ума!<br/>— Пустота меня раздери! Инк же без Бруми! — глючно матерясь, Эррор провалился в портал.<br/>— Ты не ранен? — упав на колени перед Блу, Даст повертел малыша и так и сяк, и - обнял, крепко прижав к груди. — Надо было идти с тобой! Зачем тебе вообще этот Дрим сдался?!<br/>Берри замер в объятиях пыльного. Что ответить? Он не хотел заставлять возлюбленного беспокоиться, но всё ещё боялся рассказать тому о своей особенности. Наверняка Даст догадается, что Блу из Свапа, если он признается, что не помнит перезапусков…<br/>— Я… Я в порядке, он не задел меня… Мне просто нужно было… Я… —  стушевавшись, крошка-Санс замолчал.<br/>— Кажется, ты недостоин его доверия. — с любопытством натуралиста разглядывая Берри, ехидно фыркнул в серый висок Фантом, заставляя старшего брата дернуться. Даст зло дернул плечом и притиснул Блу к груди так, что белые кости скрипнули.<br/>— Неважно!!! — тяжело дыша, пыльный повторил уже тише, — Неважно, Берри. Я не требую от тебя пояснений и отчета, главное — ты в порядке, все остальное несущественно.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Я устал пытаться деликатно кивать на то, что ты пытаешься навязать свое мнение, но сегодня ты перешел всякие границы!<br/>— Блу еще юн, ты хоть понимаешь, что он связался не с кем-то, а с Дастом?<br/>— Знаю, милая пара получилась между… — Инк не успел договорить, Хранитель позитива в бешенстве взвился на ноги и заткнул художника жестким хуком слева.<br/>— Сам стал подстилкой для разрушителя, теперь и ребенка подложил под маньяка-шизофреника?!<br/>— Заткни хлебало, кусок идиота! Берри сам принимает решения о своей судьбе, нечего из меня сутенера делать!</p>
<p>     Стоя в Анти-Пустоте в некотором отдалении от «гнезда» синих нитей, Эррор как сумасшедший терзал код, закрывающий ДримТейл от проникновения Кошмаров. Висящий на синих нитях Бруми оттягивал плечи разрушителя и словно молчаливо, осуждающе подгонял, напоминая, что художник остался без своего основного оружия. Тёмно-синяя душа судорожно, гулко билась за рёберной клеткой, посылая по чёрным костям мелкие кусачие лаги.</p>
<p>— Ты не имеешь права судить его выбор! Мой выбор! Чей либо ещё! — кричал художник, по его белым губам текли чернила, каплями пятнали бежевый шарф: Дрим выбил ему зуб.<br/>— Я должен вмешаться, если вижу, что мои друзья творят херню! — Хранитель позитива все еще сжимал в руке рукоять меча, — о какой любви может идти речь, если вы настолько разные?<br/>— Да блять, не тебе судить! Что за комплекс Создателя у тебя??? Не можешь понять — так я тебе со мной местами не предлагал поменяться, и Блу не предложит! Больно много чести!<br/>Чувствуя, что цензурные доводы кончаются, Дрим заводился еще сильнее:<br/>— Хочется секса — ЛастТейл и СвапФелл недостаточно? Откуда в тебе эта нездоровая тяга к плохишам??? Еще и Блу — он же ещё ребенок, какая к черту любовь?! Они даже не соулмейты!<br/>— И что, что не соулмейты? Ты прекрасно знаешь, что найти родственную душу большая редкость! Завидки взяли, что ли? Что мы, я — бездушная тварь, и Берри — внезапно нашли тех, кто принял нас со всеми потрохами, тараканами и недостатками, а ты, весь из себя такой позитивный говнюк, не знаешь, каково это — когда тебя любят просто, без всяких условий, без рамок! Да твой позитив не более чем лицемерие, если ты не в силах искренне порадоваться не чьему-то счастью, а счастью собственных друзей!<br/>— Заткнись! — последние слова Творца попали по самому больному, Дрим отмахнулся от Инка правой рукой, в которой все еще был зажат клинок. Художник едва успел отшатнуться назад, кончик острого оружия взрезал наискосок кожаную перевязь органайзера, на лицо и одежду Хранителя Мультиверса брызнула алая краска из разрубленного флакона.</p>
<p>     Отыскав, наконец, уязвимое место в коде, Эррор запустил в него синие нити, буквально разрывая и код, и мир в этом месте, нырнув в портал не раздумывая. Скрежет разрываемого пространства заставил обернуться Хранителей, Инк, увидев возлюбленного, просиял улыбкой, Дрим передернулся от омерзения.<br/>     Разрушителя буквально выкинуло из неровного, забагованного и едва держащегося портала не слишком далеко от двух монстров. Поднявшись с карачек, Эррор собирался облегченно выдохнуть «успел», но его взгляд зацепился за алые разводы на одежде Творца и чернильных потеках, пятнающих тонкие губы. В темной душе что-то треснуло, по всему телу монстра прокатилась волна болезненных лагов, заставляя глючить даже траву, на которой стоял разрушитель. Магическое оружие моментально отозвалось на затопившее разум бешенство, глючные копья дождем хлынули вперед, все как одно — направленные на Хранителя позитива, Эррор заорал не своим голосом:<br/>— <strong>Убью, мразь</strong>!!!<br/>     Дрим едва успел убраться подальше — атака разрушителя не оставила ему вариантов, даже шириной в ладонь просвета не было! Инк же впервые видел разрушителя в подобном бешенстве, рёв, отправивший гулять эхо не оставлял сомнений: если глючный Санс доберется до светлого близнеца, то приведет в исполнение свое обещание! Но что и говорить, Творец был счастлив, что его возлюбленный так переживает за него, от этого в груди теплело, и звезды загорались в глазницах ярче. Шагнув навстречу телепортировавшемуся к нему разрушителю, Хранитель не посмел обнять его — Эррор из последних сил держался, чтобы не свалиться под лавиной ошибок, да даже лица видно не было, и голос скрежетал, захлебываясь помехами, едва можно было разобрать хриплые слова:<br/>— Инк… Ты… Ты как?.. Чем… Могу помочь?.. — боясь повредить оружие художника, глючный монстр просто разорвал синюю перевязь, удерживающую кисть. — Вот… вот Бруми…<br/>— Эрри, мой Эрри, все хорошо, не переживай, я в порядке, — торопился успокоить разрушителя Инк, отчаянно гоня прочь желание обнять, прижаться к широкой, теплой груди, осыпать черное лицо поцелуями. Решив позже реализовать задуманное, Хранитель альтернатив только еще шире улыбнулся. — Ты пришел, это самая главная твоя помощь!<br/>— Вы там прекращайте ворковать и выметайтесь из моей вселенной! — Дрим держал в руках лук, яркая синяя стрела была направлена в сторону пары. — А то я с удовольствием напомню конец всех сказочек! «Умерли в один день» — весьма романтичный финал для антагонистов!<br/>— Не смей! — голос художника зазвенел, срываясь на фальцет, он закрыл собой Эррора, держа на вытянутых руках Бруми, в глазницах полыхнули алые галочки. — Только тронь его, и легкой смертью не отделаешься!!!<br/>     Инк и Дрим смотрели друг на друга, выдерживая битву взглядов, светлого близнеца захлестывало бешенство, Творец с холодной расчетливостью опытного бойца планировал стремительный и смертоносный выпад, но противостояние бывших друзей закончилось весьма быстро: разрушитель распахнул портал в ХэвенТейл и, закрывшись от возможной атаки Хранителя позитива лесом костей, проорал:<br/>— С удовольствием покинем этот очаровательный гадюшник! — сграбастав пискнувшего от неожиданности Инка поперек тела, Эррор втащил художника в холл замка, заперев за собой портал.<br/>     Почувствовав, что монстры покинули его вселенную, Дрим развеял собственное оружие и в негодовании зыркнув по сторонам на глючные кости, торчащие из некогда идеального газона, стер тыльной стороной ладони текущую из рта иссиня-черную маслянистую каплю. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(А/С)<br/>*Наблюдает за тем, как Сэм истово крестится* <br/>- Ты же не православной веры…<br/>- Плевать<br/>- Что, переживаешь за реакцию читателей на новую главу? Я, если честно, тоже…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Загрузочный</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Выбравшись из ДримТейл, Эррор расслабленно выдохнул. Он никогда до этого не бывал в мире светлого близнеца, но точно знал, что во вселенной позитива не должно было быть такого душного, давящего на нервы и эмоции ощущения. Опустив Инка на пол, разрушитель схватил его за плечи и, рыкнув, встряхнул для пущего вразумления:<br/>— Твою пустоту, почему ты не воспользовался нитями?! А если бы я не успел? Или не почувствовал?! Если бы… — голос разрушителя сбоил и заикался статикой, прыгал по тональностям, тёмное сердечко за черными ребрами сжималось от страха за дурного художника, и лаги болезненно вгрызались в кости. Дрим не был обычным Сансом из любого мира, он был почти или равен по силе Хранителю Мультивёрса и мог просто… Просто… Чернокостный монстр захлебнулся статикой, вздрогнул, и, отстранившись, выпал в перезагрузку под изумленным взглядом Творца. Это было прям что-то новенькое — художник сотни раз уползал после драк с Эррором с неполным комплектом конечностей, или после стычки с Кроссом остался без руки, изредка вступал в бой с Фрешем, младшим из полоумной компашки, и Эррор видел его за несколько лет совместной жизни по сути во всех видах: без рук, без ног, в кровище и чернилах с обрубками ребер, разве что череп до вчера был более-менее цел, а так… Переживания Эррора за него были приятны, но нелогичны. Дождавшись, когда любимого «отпустит», Инк устало проворчал:<br/>— Зачем мне было пользоваться нитями, скажи? Я был в ДримТейл, а не в АндерТомб, мне ничего там не угрожало, ну поцапались с Дримом как всегда, ты, вообще-то, в курсе наших стычек, Эрри.<br/>— Если это у вас "просто поцапались", то Дрим хуже любого из Кошмаров… — в тон Творцу отозвался разрушитель, вздрагивая и отряхиваясь от фантомного ощущения лагов на костях. — Пошли в комнату, нечего таким, как Киллер, представления устраивать. И сегодня останешься здесь, не хочу, чтобы ты был там, куда этот ненормальный может добраться.<br/>     Эррор сказал "в комнату"? В его комнату??? Инк был свято уверен, что иного дома кроме гнезда в Анти-Пустоте у глючного Санса не было, видимо, он ошибался. Следуя вверх по лестнице за едва пошатывающимся и что-то ворчащим под нос чернокостным монстром, Творец размышлял над словами разрушителя о его друге… о бывшем друге. Все же Дрим совсем с катушек слетел, если сначала на Блу, а потом и на него кинулся с оружием. И художник, наверное, зря обидел Эрри, по привычке встав на сторону Дрима в споре, его тоже можно понять, наверное, надо извиниться. Они поднялись по уже знакомому Инку пути на третий этаж, двери апартаментов Блу были налево и прямо по коридору, но Эррор обогнул лестницу, выходя на широкий балкон, прошел до конца и отпер тяжеленную дверь с какой-то резьбой.<br/>— Это мои комнаты. Ну, когда я остаюсь ночевать в замке, — разрушитель неопределенно махнул рукой, то ли предлагая Творцу осмотреться, то ли жестом имея в виду: "простое место где я сплю, ничего особенного". <br/>     "Место для сна" имело даже больше окон, чем у Берри в комнатах — целых девять в гостиной, хотя, это просто из-за того, что апартаменты находились в вынесенном с фронта отдельном крыле — из несколько мутных от пыли окон было видно такое же крыло напротив и внизу мощеный брусчаткой внутренний двор с крыльцом. И огро-омный витраж на фронтальной стене, правда из-за разводов пыли было непонятно что за рисунок выложен из светлого стекла. В приоткрытых справа дверях, видимо, в спальню, было видно, что в другой комнате окон не меньше, что не могло не радовать! Правда, штор на окнах тоже не было. И присутствие самого Эррора в этом месте ограничивалось лишь парой клубков разноцветной пряжи с воткнутыми в них крючками у кресла-мешка. Ни кукол, ни залежей шоколадок, разве что ковер на полу был темно-синий, но самый обыкновенный. Пока Творец оглядывался по сторонам и пытался поустойчивее устроить Бруми у дверей между косяком и стеной, Эррор, спохватившись, пробурчал:<br/>— Ты пока располагайся, а я заберу еду из ДудлСферы. Блу там какую-то вкусняшку приготовил и я думал, что мы поедим, когда вернёмся домой, — открыв небольшое окно портала, разрушитель нырнул туда чуть ли не по пояс. Инк не совсем понял о какой еде говорил Эррор, но учуяв обалденный запах специй "растаял": оказывается, Эрри наблюдал за ним, и заметил, что художник едва стойку не сделал на стряпню Блуберри.<br/>     Что-то неразборчиво пробормотав, Эррор убежал в Анти-пустоту, а Инк с небольшой усмешкой осмотрел две тарелки на журнальном столике перед камином. Кажется, его любимый не подумал о ложках, а ещё — о том, чем запивать пиршество. Ну не водой же! Достав из-за пояса кисточки, Творец в несколько росчерков нарисовал чернилами ложки, почему-то получившиеся костяными, а не металлическими, озадаченно почесал надбровную дугу, и для антуража нарисовал два кубка в виде черепов без верхней части черепа, куда можно было что-то налить, а так же вдобавок внушительный, литра на три графин. Открыв небольшое окно портала в ШокоТейл, художник зачерпнул горячее какао из озера в местном Хотленде. Поставив на столик тяжеленный графин, Инк задумался, чего-то явно не хватало для полной идиллии. Нарисовав широкую вазочку, он распахнул окно в тот же ШокоТейл, но уже в Ватерфол и, перегнувшись через "порог" портала, набрал искусно созданных цветов, добавив листики и злаки в свою съедобную "икебану". Вернулся Инк как раз в то же время, когда Эррор зачем-то запирал дверь апартаментов. Разглядев, что на руках вернувшегося разрушителя слизень из той вселенной, где они поругались, Творец весьма удивился.<br/>— Я и не догадывался, что ты питаешь нежные чувства к домашним животным, Эрри. Знал бы — давно завел дома кошку! Питомец, конечно, забавный, жаль только, что исключительно твой, меня он в прошлый раз испугался, — пытаясь уместить тарелку со сластями на остаток свободного пространства невеликой столешницы, Инк вертелся перед маленьким журнальным столиком.<br/>— Я не питаю нежных чувств к домашним животным. — опустив сладко посапывающего кото-енота на пол, Эррор направился к дивану. — К ним я тоже могу с трудом прикасаться, не знаю, почему со Слизняшкой такого нет.<br/>Поняв, что на столе прибавилось посуды, разрушитель смутился, едва заметно покраснев:<br/>— Прости, я забыл про приборы и напиток, — они уселись на скромных размеров диванчик, Инк тут же по привычке попытался отодвинуться, чтобы не нарушать границы личного пространства, установленные глючным давным-давно, но подлокотник не дал ему это сделать. Творец почти подскочил, чтобы пересесть на пол, но ему не дали уйти — Эррор придержал художника за полу футболки, выражая молчаливое согласие на его компанию, а когда изумленный Инк повернулся к нему, едва улыбаясь, протянул тому ложку.<br/>— Приятного аппетита? — голос разрушителя был тихим, но почти без помех, и во взгляде ярких гетерохромных глаз, направленном на Творца было что-то нежное… Инк сверкнул розовыми сердечками в глазницах, подхватывая на руки еще теплую миску:<br/>— И тебе приятного аппетита!</p>
<p>     Заговорил художник уже после того, как едва не вылизал тарелку, потянувшись за изящным бутоном купавки, исполненным из молочного шоколада:<br/>— Время полдень, есть какие то планы? Мы же так и не навестили Гено, помнишь? Предлагаю ему набрать гостинцев и завалиться к твоему брату на загрузочный, как думаешь, хорошая мысль?<br/>Задумчиво цедя остывший какао, Эррор согласно булькнул в чашку. Он, и правда, давно не навещал брата, так что заглянуть в гости к Гено была хорошая идея. <br/>— Я не против. Но если там опять будет Рипер, я на долго не останусь. — разрушитель терпеть не мог этого Санса, похотливый "божок" вечно ошивался на загрузочном, подбивая клинья к брату.<br/>— Мне Жнец тоже не нравится, — передернул плечами Творец. Ну не говорить же в самом деле, что Рип весьма долго и… Своеобразно пытался добиться благосклонности художника. Не Эррору точно, тем более теперь, он же прах Смерти по ветру развеет! — Итак, в поход за гостинцами и потом на загрузочный экран к Гено!<br/>— В таком виде?! — скептически фыркнул Эррор, выразительно указав глазами на грудь Инка, с алыми потеками краски и взрезанной наискосок одеждой. После перезагрузки разрушитель понял, что поспешил с выводами, и, возможно, его клинануло так в ДримТейл из-за похожести красной краски на кровь Гено, Эррору хватило в своей жизни тех секунд, что умирал его старший брат, мог бы тогда поседеть — поседел бы! — Афтер, конечно, свободных взглядов касательно юмора, но <strong>такое</strong> подражательство оценит вряд ли.<br/>— Да? — Инк посмотрел на себя, поскреб пальцем подсохшую краску на одежде, оценил дыру на футболке и горестно вздохнул. Уже второй комплект одежды за сутки можно отправлять на помойку, ну что ты будешь делать… — Тогда сейчас, схожу переоденусь в ДудлСферу, я мигом!<br/>— Стоять! Ни в какую ДудлСферу ты не пойдешь. Ты сейчас пойдешь, умоешься от краски и чернил, а я организую тебе одежду. Ванна вон там, за дверью — ткнул пальцем Эррор куда то в угол. <br/>     Инк послушно поплелся, куда приказали, а разрушитель задумался — как он будет искать все потребное в том творческом бедламе, что царил в шмотках художника? Если уж сам Хранитель тратил просто астрономическое количество времени на переодевание, то Эррор в платяном шкафу не то, что ногу сломит, он там просто заблудится! И будет до второго перезапуска ковыряться в гардеробе, главное, чтоб выход в Нарнию не отыскал. Неожиданная мысль, вспыхнувшая в голове разрушителя, едва не отправила его в перезагрузку. Уместно ли будет подобное? Инк любил кутаться в его куртку… Зыркнув в сторону прикрытой двери в ванну, где плескался художник, Эррор еще немного посомневался, но иных вариантов он не видел. Когда Инк вышел из ванны с чистыми костями черепа и нарисованным зубом, на диване лежали алый свитер и черные шорты разрушителя.<br/>— Вот, я подумал, что ты не побрезгуешь моей одеждой. — Эррор нервничал, его голос заикался больше обычного, скрипя помехами, а художник покраснел, схватил в охапку предложенное и убежал в ванную. Вернулся он достаточно быстро, выглядя необычно смущенно, и, пряча глаза, подошел к разрушителю, обняв его:<br/>— Спасибо, Эрри. Свитер очень теплый.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— А ты здесь освоился, как я посмотрю! — художник с интересом оглядывался по сторонам на ферме СлаймТейл и не узнавал это место, кажется, у разрушителя был талант к садоводству! Ровные ряды деревьев, увешанные крупными плодами, цветущие кустарники вдоль дорожек, благодать!<br/>— Не особо-то и освоился, — смущённо пробормотал Эррор, пытаясь устроить на каменном заборчике пакет с покупками поустойчивее. — Они сами растут как на дрожжах, и плодоносят каждые несколько дней. Тут не нужно быть гением садоводства.<br/>Пока глючный Санс бегал в какую-то вселенную за едой навынос, Инк успел набрать побольше сластей в ШокоТейл и КэндиТейл, и, осматривая сейчас изобилие выбора фруктов, Творец подумал, что в руках представляется сомнительным уволочь всё желаемое.<br/>— Выбирай что приглянётся, можешь себе чего набрать. И пробуй не стесняйся. Я скоро вернусь. <br/>     Художник проводил взглядом Эррора, просочившегося в какую-то, совершенно не внушающую доверия, щель в скале, и с сомнением бросил взгляд на плодовые деревья. Интересно, а разрушитель вообще помнил, какого он роста?! Чертыхнувшись, Инк оставил на каменной оградке плетеную из соломы «тарелку», в которой были красиво уложены фигурные сласти, и в который раз за день потянул из-за пояса кисточку: ему совсем не улыбалось прыгать макакой вокруг деревьев с палкой. В роли палки, очевидно, выступал бы Бруми.<br/>     Тем временем Эррор пробирался в довольно просторную пещеру, он на днях оставлял здесь расти найденные не то овощи, не то цветы. Разрушитель поражённо замер: всю пещеру теперь мягко освещали огромные, размером с череп, похожие на пионы цветы. Крепкие, но явно приспособленные для цепляния о стены стебли, отливали каким-то металлическим оттенком, а цвет бутонов варьировался от белых, до светло-голубых или нежно-лавандовых. Подойдя ближе к цветку, склонившему тяжелую головку к земле, Эррор прикоснулся к толстеньким, мясистым лепесткам и от неожиданности отшатнулся. Из сердцевины цветка, почти что ему в лицо, вылетел маленький, светящийся голубым, слаймик и быстро-быстро мерцая, закружил под сводом пещеры. Чертыхнувшись под нос, разрушитель сорвал пару самых крупных цветов и собравшись уже уходить, обратил внимание на слаймика. Тот сидел на краешке лепестка одного из цветов и… пускал слюни? Разрушитель в замешательстве посмотрел на цветы в своих руках, неужели это тоже еда?!<br/>     Перехватив поудобнее сорванные цветы, Эррор дотянулся до растущего бутона над головой, отломил один из светлых лепестков и откусил кусочек. Лепесток не был таким же сочным, как большинство здешних фруктов, покров имел немного прожилковатую структуру, внутри же имел кремовую консистенцию, напоминающую пудинг, а на вкус был сладковатый и едва ванильный. Не его вкус, но, может, Гено или сладкоежке-Инку понравится. В задумчивости Эррор снова взглянул на малыша слаймика. Тот всё так же сидел на лепестке, крохотные крылышки повисли, мордочка грустная, да и сам комочек словно стал бледнее. Чертыхнувшись, разрушитель осторожно положил цветы на пол, приблизившись к крошке-слизнечку. Видимо, слаймик был слишком мал, чтобы нормально питаться такими огромными цветами, и скорее всего, умрёт с голоду. Эррор протянул к крохе ладонь, сформировав на ней маленькую, размером чуть меньше дистальной фаланги мизинца, капельку чистой магии. Словно почувствовав еду, светлячок тут же перелетел на черную ладонь и с удовольствием нямкнул предложенное угощение, сразу же засветившись ярче, словно более синим цветом.<br/>— И что мне с тобой теперь делать? К Гено что ли, для компании утащить? — пробормотал Эррор, рассматривая счастливо улыбающегося светлячка. Слаймик, словно поняв, о чем говорит Санс, подпрыгнул на ладони, тихо мурлыкнув. — Договорились. Будешь защищать моего брата от Рипера-извращенца!<br/>     Приподняв подол свитера, разрушитель спрятал кроху за грудной клеткой. Не известно, сколько они с Инком ещё будут возиться с фруктами, а эти малыши очень быстро умирали на солнечном свету. Кажется, слаймик попытался устроиться на одном из его ребер, Эррор даже вздрогнул от щекотного ощущения. Подхватив с пола цветы, он поспешил на выход.<br/>     Кое-как протиснувшись наружу через узкий коридор пещеры с огромными «цветами» в руках, и только потом вспомнив, что мог просто телепортироваться или открыть портал, чернокостный монстр на несколько мгновений зажмурился. Яркое солнце этого мира причиняло боль привыкшим к полумраку глазам. Проморгавшись, Эррор разглядел Хранителя Мультивёрса, тот сидел на каменной оградке, болтая ногами, и, кажется, любовался бегом облаков в небесах. Рядом с ним стояла огромная наполненная "с горкой" корзина. Ну, в принципе, ожидаемо — в другие корзины <strong>такое</strong> и не влезло бы. Взгромоздив поверх гипертрофированно гигантских фруктов цветы, помянув про себя Создателей с фрейдовскими комплексами (бананы длиной с французский багет располагали к таким мыслям), Эррор улыбнулся Творцу:<br/>— Не скучал? — было лестно удивлять Хранителя Мультиверса — у Инка замельтешели в глазницах разноцветные огоньки, глаза не могли передать весь спектр того, что он чувствовал! Наконец, в черных провалах замерли яркое солнышко и розовое сердечко, Инк, кажется, был в таком восторге, что забыл ответить, хотя это было не страшно, и Эррор, усмехаясь, проскрипел через помехи. — Ты хочешь что-нибудь посмотреть здесь?<br/>А Инк витал в творческих небесах — надо нарисовать Эрри на фоне этих цветов, обязательно! Опомнившись, Хранитель Мультиверса очаровательно пожал плечами, склонив голову чуть на бок.<br/>— Попозже я буду рад, если ты меня познакомишь с этой вселенной! А сейчас, пошли к Гено, ему же там одиноко на загрузочном экране! Я бы со скуки помер, сидя десятилетиями там без возможности уйти!<br/>Подхватив пакеты с едой и корзинку со сластями, Инк шагнул вслед за Эррором в портал.</p>
<p>     Гено несколько устало сидел за столом и гонял по окружности кружки чайную ложку. Металл противно скрежетал и брякал о керамику, но, за неимением альтернативы, разбавлял гнетущую тишину загрузочного экрана. Которое десятилетие пошло с тех пор, как его мир погиб? С того дня, когда сам Гено погиб? Пятое? Или, всё-таки, уже шестое? Трудно следить за временем в месте, где понятие движения времени извращено до известной степени. Рипер заглядывал каждый вечер, собственно, благодаря богу Смерти геноцидный Санс вел своеобразный календарь, и все, что ему оставалось — терпеливо ждать. Фреш вообще куда-то провалился, хотя, обычно заглядывал в гости настолько регулярно, что по нему старший брат даже толком соскучиться не успевал! Оставалось надеяться, что с полоумным паразитом все в порядке, стоило узнать новости у Рипера когда тот вернется. <br/>     Рип… Прижав ладонь к груди, напротив того места, где устало билась его душа, Санс грустно улыбнулся. Несмотря на то, что Эррор не жаловал бога Смерти, несмотря на дикое количество отказов, несмотря на… многое, Рипер приходил каждый день, манкируя своими обязанностями, развлекал историями, анекдотами, приносил еду и книги, один раз в шутку признался, что приносил бы цветы каждый день, превратив, в конце концов, загрузочный экран в цветочную лавку, если бы растения, как и все живое, не рассыпались в прах от его прикосновений. Жнец уже давно перестал предлагать Гено жить вместе, оставался с ним лишь до какого-то определенного момента, потом уходил, Афтер же не имел мужества сам предложить подобное, хотя, он уже очень давно влюбился в высокого, красивого бога, пусть и смерти. Он, тот, кто должен был погибнуть вместе со своим миром, знал, насколько прекрасна и заманчива могла быть смерть.<br/>     За его спиной со скрежетом и статикой распахнулся портал, впустивший на загрузочный экран море света, свежий ветер незнакомого мира и двух Сансов. Приветствуя нежданных, но приятных гостей, Гено поднялся из-за стола.<br/>— Эррор! Инк! Здравствуйте! — единственное око Афтер Санса вытаращилось на гигантскую корзину, что волок младший брат. — Рор, ты решил меня до смерти закормить?<br/>С трудом дотащивший до стола тяжеленную корзину, Эррор выдохнул и с усилием выпрямился, прохрустывая позвоночник, по спине пробежала волна мелких глюков, отчего голос прозвучал более залаганно, чем обычно.<br/>— Очень надеюсь что нет. Век бы не видел морду этой божественной скотины, — братья обнялись, Инк, давно сгрузивший пакеты на пол, а шоколад — на стол, стоял все это время в сторонке. Гено тактично "не услышал" мнение младшего о Рипере, они достаточно редко виделись, особенно, после того, как у Эррора началась хоть какая-то личная жизнь, и ссориться из-за разных мнений с желанным гостем было глупо. Разрушитель смущенно повинился:<br/>— Прости меня, что долго не заглядывал.<br/>— Не страшно, согласно авторитетному мнению одного поэта "влюбленные часов не наблюдают". — заговорщицки подмигнув, Гено расплылся в довольной улыбке, наблюдая за отчаянным смущением глючного монстра. — Я очень рад вас видеть, ребята, присаживайтесь за стол, я сейчас организую чай!<br/>     Смущенно ворча, Эррор проводил взглядом суетящегося Гено. Ему всё ещё было очень непривычно и волнующе слышать, когда брат называл их с Инком влюблёнными. Это было так… Неловко слышать. Хорошо, что Кошмары до этого не знали, сейчас ему будет проще мириться с шуточками Киллера и добрыми подтруниваниями остальных.<br/>— Как ты тут? Принести в следующий раз что-нибудь конкретное?<br/>— У меня всего достаточно, Рор, не заморачивайся! Ты, главное, сам приходи! — Гено только сейчас заметил, что Инк одет в исключительно знакомый алый свитер и темную куртку, но деликатно промолчал. На обеденном столе он не держал ничего лишнего, поэтому сейчас приплясывал у своеобразной зоны «кухни» где на тумбочке стоял чайник, а рядом пара бутылок воды. За спиной у Афтер Санса было какое то подозрительное копошение и переругивание, но он решил не вмешиваться, наблюдая как пузырьки воздуха поднимаются в воде через прозрачное, подсвеченное синим окошко в электрочайнике.<br/>     Подняв на стол один из пакетов с едой, разрушитель достал пластиковые контейнера со спагетти, отставил их в сторону, и, вытаскивая один за другим хот-доги, принялся их методично складывать, образуя своеобразную пизанскую башню.<br/>— Что это такое?! — зашипел очковой змеей Инк, тыкая пальцем в фастфуд. Пусть художник и не имел своей вселенной, он был отлично информирован о специфике миров, тем более повторяющихся с завидным постоянством в мелких деталях. — Ты не считаешь, что подобное напоминание о прошлом чересчур жестоко?! Звезды, Эррор, я в тебе никогда не подозревал садизма!<br/>— Он Санс, он поймёт. — так же шепотом отозвался разрушитель, торопясь закончить, пока Гено не обернулся. — К тому же, они неплохо спелись с Фрешем, а ты знаешь какое у паразита нетривиальное чувство юмора.<br/>     Последние хот-доги глючный Санс поднимал уже с помощью синих нитей, улыбаясь при этом как нашкодивший мальчишка. Когда последний, 29-й хот-дог был на месте, Эррор зарылся в корзину с фруктами, сделав вид, что он тут не причём, а на деле — пытаясь не хрюкать от смеха, чтобы не спалиться раньше времени. Гено обернулся, чтобы поставить сахарницу на стол, разглядел пизанскую башню из хот-догов и едва не выронил из рук несчастную посудину, сгибаясь пополам от хохота. Вот от Эррора подобной хохмы он не ожидал совершенно точно!<br/>— Рор, ты нечто! Ха-ха! Ты еще и спагетти притащил? Нормальные или неописуемые? Только кетчупа не хватает для полной идиллии!<br/>Только и ждавший этих слов, довольный Эррор торжественно водрузил на стол бутылочку кетчупа, едва не лопаясь от гордости.<br/>— Обижаешь! Кто сказал, что его нет?!<br/>Облегченно выдохнув, Инк присоединился к веселью братьев, он был рад тому, что Гено не обиделся на Эррора, это было бы некстати. Наконец, когда гости получили заветные кружки с чаем, а хозяин налил себе кетчупа, чтобы не пить из горла, все взялись за вилки. Уже нацелившись на спагетти, Гено едва не уронил челюсть, разглядев, что у разрушителя светится грудь. Неудивительно, что ребята долго не появлялись!<br/>— Эм, Эррор, я ценю, что ты ко мне заглядываешь, но во время таких… М-м… — Гено смущенно прятал глаза, по его скулам растекся предательский румянец. — Специфичных событий не стоит себя заставлять скакать по мирам.<br/>Уже собравшийся есть, разрушитель замер, удивлённо посмотрев на Афтер Санса. Что-то он не догонял, о каких событиях речь… Эррор крякнул помехами, недоумённо наблюдая за тем, как старший брат медленно, но ярко краснеет.<br/>— В моей жизни слишком много специфических событий. Ты о чём именно?<br/>     Ломая голову над тем, что за шарадами такими изъяснялся старший брат Эрри, Инк смотрел то на Гено, то на Эррора. Бросив взгляд на разрушителя в очередной раз, Творец замер, разглядев едва заметное, приглушенное плотной тканью свитера свечение за черными ребрами. Знаки вопросов в глазницах художника сменились на синюю душу и восклицательный знак, затем — на алые прицелы. Блу упоминал, что жар Даста зацепил <strong>всех</strong> Кошмаров, он не познакомился в своей обычной манере с Эррором, а просто кивнул ему, как знакомому, значит, разрушитель жил все это время в замке после того, как они поссорились? И провел свой жар не с Инком, а… с кем? С Хоррором? С Киллером? Художника затрясло от гнева и ревности, белые кости на грани слышимости поскрипывали, тонкие пальцы впились в столешницу, оставляя вмятины на дереве, в груди заклокотала магия, ища выход и не находя его, через крепко сжатые зубы просочились капельки чернил, стекая по подбородку, Гено же уткнулся взглядом в тарелку, его скулы полыхали от румянца, Афтер мучительно пытался сообразить, как высказаться на столь деликатную тему?!<br/>— Звезды, Рор… Когда у тебя подобная душевная ситуация, как то не до походов по гостям, мне кажется.<br/>     Эррор переводил взгляд с жутко смущённого Гено на, до чернил текущих изо рта, взбешенного Инка, и понимал, что что-то он не понимает. Какая такая «душевная» ситуация могла у него произойти, что бы на неё так по-разному реагировали? Погодите-ка, душевная? Насколько мог, разрушитель попытался посмотреть на свою грудь. И точно, едва заметное, но свечение было. Фыркнув, Эррор, не сдержавшись, захохотал в голос, чем окончательно озадачил наблюдающих за ним монстров.<br/>— О Небо! Я совсем забыл про этого возмутителя спокойствия! Я принес компанию тебе, Гено! — Приподняв полу свитера, глючный Санс просунул руку в грудную клетку, формируя крохотную капельку чистой магии. Крошка слайм тут же прыгнул на ладонь, схрумкнув предложенную вкусняшку. Осторожно сжав пальцы, удерживая малыша, чтобы не сбежал, разрушитель вытащил руку и открыл ладонь перед братом, выпуская любопытную малявку небольшими кругами летать над столом.<br/>— Я нашёл новый мир с этими странными, даже не знаю как их назвать. Во вселенной их название — слаймы. Как раз оттуда эти интересные фрукты, только не спрашивай меня что за комплексы у Создателя, мне самому интересно. В общем, когда мы собирали тебе фруктов, я обнаружил этого крошку. Совсем голодного, в округе не было подходящей для слайма его размера еды, а я гораздо раньше узнал, что они с удовольствием лакомятся капельками чистой магии, и покормил его. Если бы я его там оставил, он, скорее всего, умер бы с голоду, а так… Будет тебе компания.<br/>Наблюдая, как Гено тут же подставил сложенные лодочкой ладошки, в которые опустился малыш слаймик, Эррор улыбался во весь рот. Он сам был рад, что светлячок понравился Гено. В конце концов, будучи одним из ответвлений оригинального АндерТейл, Афтер имел в питомцах разве что гладкий камень, которого «кормил» Папайрус. Пока Гено ворковал над очаровательно улыбающимся существом размером с мячик для гольфа, Инк наклонился к Эррору, и разрушитель едва не заглючил от тихого, горячего шёпота в висок.<br/>— Если бы предположение Гено подтвердилось, и я понял, что свой жар ты провел с кем-то иным, я бы сначала приковал тебя к кровати на месяц и опробовал на тебе все, что в голову придет из сексуальных практик. Потом, стер бы в прах того, с кем ты переспал, а так же его ебучую вселенную, и не выпускал тебя из кровати после еще оч-чень долго. Годик, наверное, меня бы успокоил.<br/>Душа разрушителя подпрыгнула в груди и заколотилась в безумном темпе, посылая по чёрным костям волну жара и мелких лагов. Пустота подери его воображение, Эррор буквально представил, как Инк исполнил бы свою не то угрозу, не то предложение и залился ярким синим румянцем. Да он бы не выжил просто! Лаги от прикосновений и чрезмерного удовольствия заглючили бы его навсегда! <br/>     Позабывший все свои предположения, Гено с восторгом наблюдал за малышом, сейчас он был счастлив подобному подарку как ребенок. Сформировав на кончике указательного пальца капельку магии, и предложив ее слаймику, Афтер Санс улыбнулся тому, что светлячок угостился предложенным, и, сделав сальто, замахал крылышками, изредка подпрыгивая на костяных ладонях.<br/>— Какая прелесть, Рори! Спасибо большое, он мне очень нравится! А такие существа большими вырастают? Как за ним ухаживать?<br/>Вопросы брата чуть отрезвили Эррора, но предательский румянец всё ещё горел на чёрных скулах, смущённо пожав плечами и заикаясь статикой, разрушитель пробормотал:<br/>— Как таковой уход им не требуется, кормить когда голодные и всё… А еда, — Эррор глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоить колотящуюся душу. — Что едят такие малявки, я не представляю, впервые такого нашел, а обычные примерно… с охапку. Но могут вырасти очень,<strong> очень</strong> большими, но мне не известно, сколько времени это занимает.<br/>Как бы ни был занят новым питомцем Афтер, он заметил, как покраснел брат, как затрепетали в алых глазницах огни, меняя размер, становясь шире, почти затапливая всю глазницу и сияя непередаваемым светом. Оставалось только радоваться за Эррора. Инк был странным, но то, как реагировал разрушитель на его присутствие, как широко улыбался, даже, вроде бы, голос был ровнее, почти без заиканий, становилось ясно, что глючный действительно влюблен. Отношения явно шли ему на пользу!<br/>Заминка закончилась, и дальше Сансы ели уже не отвлекаясь, просто по-доброму беседуя и делясь новостями. Гено по большей части слушал, смакуя спагетти с томатным соусом и фрикадельками, хотя и ему нашлось, что рассказать, впрочем, его новости касались новинок литературного мира, это был единственный способ бороться со скукой для Афтер Санса. Когда общими усилиями спагетти и хот-доги были уничтожены, а на стол перекочевали фрукты из корзины и нож, чтобы было удобнее разделывать монстров аграрной индустрии, Гено, наконец, спросил:<br/>— Эррор, ты не упоминаешь Фреша. С ним что-то произошло и ты меня волновать не хочешь? Он не заглядывал ко мне почти месяц, на него это не похоже!<br/>Творец и разрушитель не сговариваясь, переглянулись. На взгляд Инка, Фреш должен был сам рассказать о важных событиях в своей жизни, и, кажется, Эррор имел схожее мнение:<br/>— С ним всё в порядке, — разрезав манго напополам и протянув одну из половинок Гено, глючный Санс с усмешкой откусил от сочного фрукта едва не половину. — Ну, насколько "в порядке" может быть Фреш, не мне тебе рассказывать про этого чудика. Мне кажется, остальное он должен пояснить сам. Я передам ему, чтобы заглянул, как только смог.<br/>— Хоть жив! — Гено явственно выдохнул, расслабившись и улыбнувшись. — Да, передай ему, что я соскучился. Ой, Рор, чего это со светлячком?<br/>Афтер Санс показал на слаймика, с недовольным гудением шмеля кружащего над корзиной из ШокоТейл, крошка примеривался сесть на искусно созданную из цветного молочного шоколада энотеру, соскальзывал, взлетал, и снова пытался сесть в выбранную чашечку цветка. Выглядел при этом малыш настолько возмущенным и рассерженным, что это умиляло!<br/>— В первые подобное вижу, — растерянно наблюдая за почти жужащим не то от возмущения, не то расстройства светлячка, Эррор в замешательстве почесал затылок, он не был специалистом в животных новой вселенной, его больше привлекали растения. — Вспоминая поведение обычных слаймов, кажется он пытается… э-м… Улечься?<br/>— Может, он хочет спать? И спят они как раз в цветочных чашечках? — предположил наблюдательный художник, ковыряя ложкой остатки кубической клубники. Кажется, он объелся, — я могу сходить за цветами в какой-нибудь Ватерфол, а ты пока пообщаешься с братом, как тебе мысль?<br/>Разрушитель отрицательно мотнул головой, поднимаясь из-за стола.<br/>— Я сам схожу, принесу цветы из их мира. Постараюсь вернуться как можно быстрее.<br/>Эррор потянулся было обнять художника, но под внимательным взглядом брата стушевался и, заливаясь ярким румянцем, буркнул что-то неразборчиво себе под нос, шагнув в открытый портал в СлаймТейл. Проводив взглядом сбежавшего разрушителя, Инк грустно пожал плечами, поворачиваясь к Гено:<br/>— Раз уж мы остались одни, я уже давно хотел предложить, может, я тебе новые ребра нарисую, уберу эту ужасную рану с груди? HP оно не восстановит, скорее всего, но кровь течь перестанет.<br/>— Давай, попробуем, — Афтер Санс несколько удивленно и недоверчиво пожал плечами. Он давно перестал обращать внимание на то, что истекает кровью, хотя, по-первости, это угнетало. — Что требуется от меня?<br/>— Сидеть на месте, я полагаю, ну, без одежды понятное дело. — с воодушевленной улыбкой Инк соскочил на пол с табурета и вытянул из-за пояса маленькие кисточки, держа их на манер метательных дротиков, зажав между пальцами. — Итак, приступаем?<br/>Гено с некоторым стыдом, едва помедлив, стянул с себя толстовку и футболку, потом шорты, и отвел глаза в сторону, он знал, как ужасно выглядит его скелет, весь в выщерблинах, с отсутствующими частями костей, просто осыпавшимися прахом. По факту, он не был жив, просто растянул свою агонию на незнамо сколько лет.<br/>— Мда, работы тут непочатый край! — аж присвистнул Творец, засучивая рукава свитера и куртки, чтобы не заляпать одолженную ему одежду краской. — Прости, если будет щекотно, кисточки они такие — щекотные.</p>
<p>— Извини меня за любопытство, — Гено устал молчать, время тянулось долго, художник, высунув от усердия кончик языка, по ощущениям, заканчивал с нижними ребрами. — А как давно Эррор тебе признался?<br/>— Он никогда мне не признавался. — будничным тоном откликнулся Инк, садясь на корточки, переходя от груди к поясничным позвонкам. — Это я за ним бегал.<br/>— Правда что ли?! — Афтер Санс едва не сковырнулся со стула от неожиданности. — Вот это поворот! Прости, но ты не выглядишь м-м… Заводилой в паре с ним.<br/>Инку пришлось отложить кисть, руки тряслись от сдерживаемого хохота.<br/>— Гено! Какой раз ты меня видишь? Десятый? Я, может, и выгляжу на фоне Эрри не столь внушительно, да и в гостях я стараюсь держать свой характер под контролем, однако в тихом омуте черти водятся, ты в курсе? — отсмеявшись, Творец снова взялся за кисти, достаточно быстро подшаманив почти не пострадавшие кости ног, он выпрямился:<br/>— У меня ушло много лет на то, чтобы Эррор принял мои ухаживания. В начале, он шарахался от меня как позитив от Найтмера, потом старался игнорировать, потом грязно ругался и пытался прикончить, — перечисляя, Инк задумчиво загибал пальцы, а у Гено по мере продвижения по списку изумленно вытягивалось лицо. — Под конец он, видимо, сдался, мы начали общаться, навещать друг друга, наконец, съехались, ммм…<br/>Инк глянул на край шарфа, выискивая какую-то запись.<br/>— Да, в общем, в середине лета лет пять назад. Это было сложно, но интересно! И я очень-очень люблю Эрри, так что можешь не переживать за него!<br/>Не ожидая подобных откровений, Гено молча кивал, а в памяти всплывали десятки, сотни, тысячи вечеров, когда Рип навещал его, притаскивал книги и лакомства, без смущения и отвращения пробовал и пробовал прикоснуться к нему, обнять, дарил комплементы и улыбки… Выдумывал ласковые прозвища, и всегда, <strong>всегда</strong> приходил, как бы ни устал, каким бы ни был сложным день, даже после выматывающих сражений с кем то, потрепанный, Жнец не забывал навестить Афтера… И много-много-много раз говорил о своей любви. Может, стоит пойти Риперу навстречу и позволить хотя бы объятия?<br/>— Гено? Ты меня слышишь?<br/>— Ась? — Афтер Санс вынырнул из размышлений, когда Инк, устав звать его, постучал по белому лбу черенком от кисточки. — Прости, повтори что ты сказал, я, кажется, задумался.<br/>— Оно и видно, — проворчал Инк, протягивая стопку свеженарисованных вещей Гено. — Я спрашивал, что с твоим черепом? Там такая же фигня, что и с остальным? Я могу это поправить.<br/>Автоматически приняв протянутую одежду, геноцидный Санс задумчиво натянул на себя шорты. Оплавившиеся глазница, висок и скула выглядели жутко, отвратительно, Гено привык прятать этот кошмар под размытым глюком, но что, если Инк справится? И впервые за много лет, он сможет без содрогания посмотреться в зеркало? И Рипер, более не кривя душой, сможет назвать его красивым?<br/>— Там… Всё хуже. Не расстраивайся, если не получится, — Гено дрожащими пальцами повел перед лицом, убирая скрывающую уродство маску. В глубине души он мечтал о том, чтобы у художника действительно все получилось.</p>
<p>     Напевая себе под нос что-то легкомысленное, Рипер сгрёб в охапку небольшую стопку книг из поверхностной АУ и вышел из маленького скромного магазинчика. Дверной колокольчик мелодично дзынькнул, словно провожая странного посетителя. Он опять отлынивал от работы и собирался навестить Гено на загрузочном экране. Папс, наверняка, опять будет вечером компостировать ему мозг нотациями о важности выполнения работы Жнецов, но Рипер готов был потерпеть, хотя, временами, он поражался терпению брата. Это ж надо — сотнями лет нудеть по накатанной один и тот же текст! Надо в книгу рекордов его!<br/>     Усмехнувшись, Бог смерти расплылся в широкой улыбке. Он не видел Афтер Санса меньше суток, а уже успел невероятно соскучиться по немного раздражительному, но очень милому и стеснительному Гено. Бессмертная и обычно холодная душа Рипера трепетала в предвкушении встречи. Гадая, понравятся ли Афтеру выбранные им сегодня книги, Рип открыл портал на загрузочный экран, громко, с напевом, позвав в пространство:<br/>— Ге-ено! Я вернулся, любовь моя! Я так соску… — Жнец замер, заткнувшись на полуслове, встречаясь взглядом с ошарашенными монстрами. Книги почти что выпали из вмиг ослабевших рук. Кости Гено… Его тонкие, некогда изящные кости, которые были поедены смертью и решительностью, теперь вновь были целыми, ровными. И ужасающий глюк, доставляющий жуткое неудобство, которое Гено пытался безрезультатно скрыть, исчез, белоснежный череп тоже был как новый, словно ничего и не происходило с пострадавшим монстром. С трудом Жнец вновь вернул себе жизнерадостную, чуть похотливую улыбку, крепче прижав к груди книги, боясь выронить.<br/>— Ты невероятно выглядишь, любовь моя! Помолодел лет на сто! —  душу Смерти щемило не то от радости за Афтер Санса, не то от пока тихой ревности.<br/>— Рип! — потупившись, Гено залился румянцем, его смутил комплемент Бога. Внезапно до Афтера дошло что сам он практически голый, так что он поторопился натянуть через голову белую футболку, на что Рипер лишь расстроено вздохнул, он бы любовался этими изящными костями вечно! Но у него еще все впереди, поэтому Бог смерти обратил внимание на Творца:<br/>— Привет, Инк. Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть!<br/>— Здравствуй, Рипер. Собственно, мы уже достаточно злоупотребили гостеприимством уважаемого хозяина, так что пора и честь знать. <br/>Прохладно кивнув на приветствие Бога смерти, Инк повернулся к Гено, добродушно улыбнувшись и продолжая, очевидно, прерванную прибытием Смерти мысль: <br/>— Если ты не против, я загляну к тебе на днях. У меня есть пара идей, как облегчить тебе жизнь здесь, надеюсь, ты не откажешься.<br/>     Жнец заинтересованно осмотрел художника, только сейчас обращая внимание на то, во что тот был одет. Наряд не был привычен для Хранителя Мультивёрса, тот обычно выглядел как капуста, не меньше трёх слоёв одежды, и что-то смутно напоминал… Смешок непроизвольно вырвался изо рта Рипера, когда он вспомнил, что единственным, кто носит подобную комбинацию цветов — алый с черным — был разрушитель, и, по совместительству, "опекающая Гено" заноза в тазовых костях Бога смерти.<br/>— Необычный наряд Инки, решил сменить имидж? Не боишься быть <strong>стертым</strong> за нарушение авторских прав? — оставив книги на столе, Рипер попытался обнять Гено, прижаться скулой к его скуле, как делал это при каждой встрече на протяжении десятилетий. Ну, скорее, пытался сделать. Какого же было его удивление, что, вместо того, чтобы привычно оттолкнуть его, Афтер Санс лишь дёрнулся в сторону и, залившись ярким румянцем, затих под его руками. Душа в груди Бога смерти подпрыгнула и чуть ли ни перевернулась от счастья. Расплывшись в широкой блаженной улыбке, Рипер почти заурчал от радости.<br/>— Ты наконец-то принял мою любовь, Гено? Я так рад!<br/>— Лучше бы молчал! — возмущенно фыркнул Афтер и отпихнув Рипера от себя, подхватил куртку со стола, торопливо заматываясь в плотную ткань, и напоследок натянув капюшон едва не до подбородка. Наблюдая за этим, Жнец добродушно посмеивался: возлюбленный уже позволил большее, чем обычно, и подобное невероятно радовало! Кажется, Афтер Санс потихоньку оттаивал, и, возможно, в скором времени (или не в скором) позволит по-настоящему прикоснуться к себе, обнять, поцеловать. А уж терпения на это у Бога смерти хватит. Наблюдающий за этим Инк, фыркнул:<br/>— У меня куплен патент, а вот у тебя, похоже, проблемы. Афтер какой-то несговорчивый по сравнению с <strong>моим</strong>.<br/>     Если бы мог — то Гено провалился под землю от смущения, намек Творца был слишком жирным. Проворчав что-то неразборчивое по типу "спелись" или "Сансы", Афтер Санс с любопытством потянулся к книжкам, принесенным Рипером. Облокотившись о край стола Жнец с ласковой улыбкой наблюдал за копошением Гено и встретившись взглядом с художником, прошептал:<br/>— Я уверен, что мой Афтер ещё позволит называть его своим…<br/>Пожав плечами, Инк отвернулся, он мог бы и дальше пикироваться с Рипом, но он был в гостях, и невместно было обсуждать хозяина, тем более в его непосредственном присутствии, поэтому художник прикусил язык, чтобы не ляпнуть ещё чего-то колкое. Он знал, насколько несдержанным мог быть Рипер во время ухаживаний. Конечно, может что-то за последние года и поменялось, но Творец помнил Бога смерти хамоватым, торопливым, не считающимся с мнением остальных, заносчивым, самовлюбленным, эгоистичным… Пожав плечами, решив, что не его дело — встревать между этими двумя, ему и своих проблем хватает, Инк вернулся за свое место за столом.<br/>     А Гено, расслышавший последние слова, зыркнул на Жнеца исподлобья, но промолчал. Ему не были неприятны объятия Смерти, на самом деле он не был бы счастлив, покинь его внезапно персональный Бог. Но, стесняясь собственной внешности, Гено с завидным упрямством отодвигал всё дальше и дальше потребность в личном счастье, довольствуясь малым. И хотя сейчас Инк исправил все мыслимые уродства, Афтер Санс скорее всего нескоро сможет оттаять и потянуться сам за объятиями, или поцелуем, все еще подсознательно считая себя ущербным, недостойным счастья. Правда, во снах он уже пару десятилетий сам называл высокого, сильного и красивого Бога <strong>своим</strong>.</p>
<p>     Эррор появился весьма вовремя, Инк уже начинал волноваться, куда ж его возлюбленный умудрился провалиться. В огромный глючный портал, пятясь вперед спиной, пробрался разрушитель, все его внимание было сконцентрировано на чем-то огромном, оплетенном синими нитями. Все присутствующие с любопытством следили за тем, как Эррор бережно и плавно опускает огромную ношу на пол чуть правее стола. Кое-как дождавшийся этого Рипер, хмыкнул:<br/>— Плохо! Плохо у тебя с лунной походкой, старайся больше! Нужно больше экспрессии!<br/>Дернувшись, разрушитель обернулся, и встретившись взглядом с Жнецом, что-то залагано неразборчиво проворчал, медленно расплетая кокон из собственной магии. Гено ахнул, подскочив на месте и бросился на шею младшему брату:<br/>— Рор! Спасибо тебе огромное, ты нечто! — на черном полу осталась небольшая полянка, усыпанная нежного оттенка цветами — желтыми, лавандовыми, лиловыми, розовыми, голубыми. Уже открывший рот Рипер, чтобы отпустить шуточку о мелочности разрушителя, и о том, что глючный, похоже, теряет хватку, замер, затем стиснул зубы, отвернувшись. Он дурак, мог же догадаться притащить хоть букет просто сразу в вазе, или еще лучше — цветущее растение в горшке! Счет один-ноль в пользу Эррора.<br/>А разрушитель едва не заглючил, хотя Гено был очень аккуратен, и не дотрагивался до его костей, он просто разглядел ровный череп! Взгляд желто-синих глаз метнулся за спину старшего брата, к улыбающемуся Творцу, и Эррор одними губами шепнул "спасибо!" Инк пожал плечами, пряча едва не забытые на столе кисточки в футляр на поясе.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(А/С)<br/>- Я посчитал, из двадцати глав у нас восемь с сексом. Реально порнуха...<br/>- Ну хоть не половина))<br/>- Знаешь... Мы с тобой как умелые наркодилеры.<br/>- ?? Всмысле?!<br/>- Сначала подсаживаем читателей на хорошую дурь, а потом тянем из них душу, описывая повседневность))))<br/>- Хе! Ну возможно &gt;_&lt;'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Терпение - добродетель</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Попрощавшись с Гено, гости отбыли восвояси. Вот только глючный Санс открыл портал не в ДудлСферу, как ожидал Инк, а в Анти-Пустоту. Едва за ними закрылось окно между мирами, художник заворчал:<br/>— Ты почему так задержался? Я же чуть не извёлся весь, ушёл и с концами! — Творец, правда, перенервничал, а ещё он устал и хотел поскорее добраться до дома. Напоследок у Инка вырвалось: — Тебя только за Смертью посылать!<br/>Молчавший до этого разрушитель поморщился, тихо пробормотав себе под нос что-то о том, что Рипер и сам припрётся, если тому приспичит. Эррор понимал, что художник распекает его заслуженно, ведь он действительно подзадержался в СлаймТейл. Они почти дошли до входа в гнездо, когда чернокосный монстр остановился, немного нервно оглянувшись на сопровождавшего его Хранителя.<br/>— Пожалуйста, Инки, подожди здесь. <br/>Уставший художник пожал плечами и махнул рукой, показывая, что отпускает разрушителя. Он, как умел, держал свой характер под контролем, хотя это было не так уж просто. Мало ли, что Эррору потребовалось дома забрать? А разрушитель внезапно  обернулся на пороге, и тихо, смущенно пробормотал, краснея: <br/>— Закрой глаза, ладно? — почти светясь от смущения, глючный Санс поторопился к оставленному в комнате подарку. Ему пришлось повозиться с ним, но сложнее всего было отыскать "упаковку" для спонтанного сюрприза. Он же, всё-таки, не Творец, чтобы нарисовать все потребное! Подняв ведро с нежными цветами из СлаймТейл, разрушитель вернулся к художнику и, чуть прячась за букетом, протянул его Инку. — Вот, можешь смотреть.<br/>Открыв глазницы, художник растаял. Бережно приняв цветы у заурчавшего от приятной похвалы разрушителя, Инк зарылся носовой косточкой в нежные лепестки, вдыхая тонкий, приятный аромат.<br/>— Звёзды, Эрри! Они такие красивые, спасибо! — сменяя друг друга в глазницах Хранителя Мультивёрса сияли звезда, сердечко, четырехлистный клевер, солнышко… Смутившись, художник вздохнул. — Прости, что ворчал на тебя, пойдем домой, ладно? День сегодня такой насыщенный, хочется поскорее под тёплый плед…<br/>Смущаясь сильнее, Эррор отвернулся, пряча предательский румянец за шарфом.<br/>— Хорошо, но в ХэвенТейл цветы не проживут долго: для растений даже крохи негатива смертельны. Если хочешь я могу быстро занести их к тебе в ДудлСферу. Там, как и в Анти-Пустоте они останутся такими же.<br/>— В ХэвенТейл? — с сомнением Инк взглянул поверх букета на глючного Санса, пытаясь понять, почему тот говорит о погибшей вселенной. Память со скрипом подкинула ему подсказку о том, что произошло с раннего утра. Кажется, ему надо срочно пить краски. — Эрри, нам надо в ДудлСферу, срочно, мне нужны мои краски. И понадобится взять их с собой, если мы на какое то время останемся погостить в НайтмерХолле, вряд ли Кошмары оценят общение с бездушным чудовищем.<br/>Бросив обеспокоенный взгляд на художника, Эррор кивнул. Он давно свыкся с бездушностью Хранителя Мультивёрса, его зависимостью от красок, и не настаивал на их питье. Он любил Инка, под красками тот был или нет… Но Творец сам не хотел терять свои эмоции и разрушитель уважал этот выбор.<br/>— Кошмары обломятся иметь хоть какую-то претензию к тебе, но если ты сам хочешь, то вдвоём сходим… — открыв портал в ДудлСферу, расплывшись в шкодной улыбке, Эррор приглашающе махнул рукой. — Дамы вперёд!<br/>     Кусочек нарисованного мира встретил их, как и всегда — пышным цветением скромного по размерам садика и трелями крошечных птичек. Правда, с некоторых пор, пестрым птахам приходилось осваивать концепцию ограничения свободы в просторной клетке, расположенной в кустах японского розоволистного клёна — Инк устал слушать ворчание разрушителя по поводу птичек-камикадзе, поэтому, теперь глючный и пернатые питомцы любили друг друга на расстоянии. Нервы Эррора, переставшего дергаться по три дюжины раз на дню, были дороже.<br/>— Помимо претензий к текущему моему поведению, Эрри, у них порядком накопилось претензий за прошедшие десятилетия. Не сказать, правда, что лишь в одностороннем порядке, — отозвался Творец, осторожно переступая порог портала. Он не был образцом грациозности, а еще — пару раз запинался о не вовремя появлявшиеся глюки. Было бы жаль помять букет. — И вообще, ты уверен, что это нормально — мне жить в НайтмерХолле?<br/>Пропуская Инка в дом, разрушитель галантно придержал дверь, но от взгляда проницательного Хранителя не укрылось, как тот бдительно зыркнул по углам, и лишь после этого — занял свое кресло. Художник сомневался, что Дрим опустится до того, чтобы прийти к нему ночью тёмной чтоб свести счеты, но свое мнение приберегал. Хочет Эррор его защищать — пусть защищает. А то, перестав разрушать вселенные, совсем заскучал.<br/>Следя за напевающим что-то Хранителем, устраивающим букет на кухонном столе в огромной вазе, чернокостный монстр ответил не сразу. Технически, он должен был поговорить об этом с хозяином вселенной, так сказать, попросить разрешение. И позже он действительно побеседует с тёмным близнецом, тот, хотя бы, не кидался на своих Кошмаров, чем отличался от Дрима в выгодную сторону. Но это можно будет сделать и попозже. К тому же, Принц негатива вряд ли заметит присутствие Инка, всё-таки, Творец был бездушен.<br/>— Потом поговорю с Найтмером. Он всё равно сейчас занят Фрешем и собственными, — Эррор усмехнулся, вспоминая слова Гено, — Душевными проблемами.<br/>— Если уж действительно ты переживаешь из-за Дрима, я мог бы погостить у тебя в Анти-пустоте, — голос Творца потускнел, стал невыразительным, улыбка, до того блуждавшая на красивом белокостном лице стала словно приклеенной, насквозь фальшивой, и Эррор поторопился подойти к художнику, так и оставшемуся стоять на кухне. Инстинктивно потянувшись взять Инка за руку, разрушитель в последний момент не решился это сделать, и просто схватил его за длинноватую полу свитера, подтягивая к себе.<br/>— Я знаю, как ты не любишь Анти-Пустоту. Разве в полноценном доме тебе не будет комфортнее?<br/>Подняв на разрушителя грустный взгляд, Инк устало вздохнул. Эррор был прав — Творец терпеть не мог то место, оно напоминало ему пустое пространство неоконченных набросков, в котором он был заточен в самом начале. И, возможно, его выбор — стать Хранителем и вдохновлять молодых создателей, помогать наполнять красками и деталями наброски — был продиктован тем старым ужасом, фактически фобией, преследующей его по сей день.<br/>— Будет, Эрри. — точным, выверенным до миллиметра движением, художник уткнулся лбом в плечо разрушителя, ни йотой ближе — чтобы ни в коем случае не причинить боль случайным прикосновением к чёрному черепу, хотя Эррор всё равно вздрогнул. Проклятая гаптофобия! — Спасибо, что заботишься обо мне.<br/>Неуверенно, дрожащими пальцами, разрушитель коснулся белого затылка, желая подбодрить возлюбленного. Мелкие лаги тут же пробежались по его руке к позвоночнику, но сейчас они были почти безболезненными и, скорее, были просто неприятны, но сильнее прижавшийся к нему Инк окупал уже привычный дискомфорт. Чёрные скулы покрывал почти светящийся синий румянец, когда Эррор сильнее обычного заикаясь статикой, пробормотал:<br/>— Конечно, я о тебе забочусь, как же может быть иначе? Ты же постоянно забываешь заботиться сам о себе.<br/>     Повисшая пауза не приносила раздражения и неловкости, скорее, была просто уютным моментом только для них двоих. Но, как и любое волшебство, она кончилась: художник вздохнул, осторожно отстранился, напоследок улыбнувшись разрушителю. Дальше тянуть было нельзя, он и так почти ничего не чувствовал сейчас. Пора пить краски.<br/>     В художественной мастерской, которой, к слову, была отведена почетная половина гостиной, царил творческий беспорядок. На двух огромных столах валялись кисти, свернутые в рулон и натянутые на подрамники холсты, бумага, наброски, карандаши, пастель, уголь, тубусы, у стены стояли несколько разной величины мольбертов. Эррор по-первости удивлялся, как можно в таком бардаке отыскать хоть что то нужное, хотя Инку это не мешало, он был в своей стихии здесь, как разрушитель — в своей, когда возился с пряжей. Но во всем этом хаосе было одно место, где Творец поддерживал неукоснительную строгость и минимализм — на столике с красками-эмоциями. Над ним, на белой доске маркером были подписаны самые основные цвета и смешения, что они значат, какой эффект дают. И самое важное — как надолго.<br/>     Основа всего — белая, при употреблении её одной Хранитель ничего не чувствовал, пока не выпьет цветную краску. Но уже много лет белая служила промежуточным звеном, разбавляла интенсивные краски, делая их приглушеннее, зато несравнимо длительнее по влиянию. В первую очередь художник добавлял желтую радость и оранжевое любопытство, по три капли обоих цветов и перемешать, чтобы на протяжении нескольких часов чувствовать воодушевление, затем отдельно смешать желтый и зеленый — из радости и удивления получается восхищение. В пиалу отправляется всего капля, затем на палитру добавляется синее терпение и вот вдохновение насыщенным цветом морской волны расплывается разводами в белой основе. Даже если недостаточно перемешать — не страшно, смешения этих цветов безвредны. Если желтого недостаточно, и синий, растворившись в белом, станет голубой грустью, то взаимодействуя с зеленым — превратится в ностальгию, а с желтым — в слезы радости.<br/>     Флаконы с красной яростью и черной ненавистью всегда присутствовали в органайзере, хотя в последние года использовались редко. Инк пробовал смеси с красным, чтобы во время спонтанного боя не тратить времени на прием красок, но так и не подобрал безопасной концентрации или смеси. Красная ярость при взаимодействии с синим превращалась в фиолетовое отвращение, с зеленым удивлением преобразовывалась в коричневое раздражение, а если случайно в эту смесь попадало оранжевое любопытство, то этот буро-непонятный цвет зависти мог надолго отравить существование Творцу. Стоя чуть в стороне, Эррор наблюдал за действиями Инки. Он не часто был свидетелем махинаций с красками, обычно художник успевал их намешать ранним утром, пока разрушитель сладко дрых. Но каждый раз это священнодействие чем-то напоминало глючному Сансу или работу серьёзного учёного с химическими реактивами, или колдуна, смешивающего очередное зелье. Разве что Инк оперировал крошечной пиалой, а не котлом, и всякая всячина вроде травок или засушенных лягушачьих лапок не использовалась.<br/>     Самой последней краской в пиалу добавлялась уже разбавленная белым — розовая. Насыщенный цвет фуксий превращался в нежный, едва уловимый глазу оттенок, и щедро добавлялся в то месиво, что уже создал Инк. Неразбавленный розовый мог заставить изнывать от либидо в течении нескольких часов, и ранее Хранитель Мультиверса регулярно искал успокоения в ЛастТейл, но не сейчас. Предать доверие Эррора было немыслимо, поэтому художник осторожничал сверх всякой меры, и наливал эту краску поверх перевернутой чайной ложечки, чтобы ни в коем случае не перемешать цвета, и распределить равномерно розовую любовь.<br/>     Запрокинув голову, выпивая содержимое пиалы залпом, словно водку, художник улыбнулся: будто кто-то протёр пыльный витраж мокрой тряпкой, заставив цвета вокруг заиграть яркими бликами, все-же с красками было намного лучше, с ними Инк чувствовал себя по настоящему живым! А ещё — под красками он запоминал гораздо больше, чем без них.<br/>     Наконец, когда Хранитель рассовал по кармашкам органайзера флакончики красок, не забыв добавить с пяток белых, и повернулся к возлюбленному, сверкая до невозможности заразительной улыбкой, разрушитель осмелился приблизиться. Не давая себе времени передумать, Эррор потянулся ладонью к заляпанной чернилами скуле, едва ощутимо приласкав белую кость кончиком большого пальца, а потом, смутившись, отдернул руку, подтянув синий шарф повыше, пряча за ним яркий румянец.<br/>— Ты хотел ещё что-то с собой взять?<br/>— Конечно! — просияв яркими звездочками в глазницах, серьезно кивнул Хранитель, — как же я могу уходить, не взяв с собой самое-пресамое важное?<br/>     Эррор скептически глянул на художника, но не стал комментировать это воодушевление, прущее изо всех щелей. Кажется, Творец немного увлекся и переборщил с желтой краской, лишь чуть улыбнувшись разрушитель махнул рукой.<br/>— Ну, пойдём. Собирать всё самое необходимое...<br/>— Дурачок! Ты и есть то самое важное, без которого я никак и никуда не могу уйти! — подмигнув любимому монстру, Инк послал разрушителю воздушный поцелуй.</p>
<p>— М-да, кажется, твоему слизню было здесь жутко скучно, — оглядывая апартаменты, задумчиво протянул Творец. Эррор распахнул портал прямо посередине гостиной, так что они оказались прямо в эпицентре взрыва на макаронной фабрике, то есть — взрыва на фабрике пряжи. Провокационно забытые мотки на полу были распущены и спутаны, разноцветные нитки в авангардном сочетании равномерно покрывали пол гостиной и спальни, и слава Создателям, что только на полу. Имей разрушитель более обставленные апартаменты, и паутина перешла бы в трехмерное пространство. Кото-енота видно не было, видимо, умное животное затаилось в ожидании большого взрыва в исполнении Эррора.<br/>Но глючный, прикрыв глазницы ладонью, только устало, залаганно застонал. Этого стоило ожидать, он не первый раз забывал пряжу в доступном для слайма месте, и тот со скуки устраивал нитяные ловушки не хуже хозяина. Тихо ворча что-то не совсем цензурное, Эррор заглянул в спальню, там ситуация была не лучше: вся кровать была обмотана цветными нитками, и быстро распутать то, что устроил Слизняшка, просто не представлялось возможным.<br/>— Ты что-то подозрительно спокойный, — Инк заглянул через плечо разрушителя и присвистнул, одна кровать здесь была едва не со всю спальню в ДудлСфере, досадно, что насладиться ей будет возможно лишь через несколько часов кропотливого распутывания. — Я думал, сейчас разнесешь в пух и прах апартаменты, пока до кота не доберешься…<br/>Устало махнув рукой, Эррор фыркнул.<br/>— Такое уже случалось несколько раз, привык наверное. Сам виноват, что не убрал пряжу в шкаф, — осторожно перешагивая через «растяжки» разрушитель приблизился к кровати, задумчиво вздохнув. Вот так удружил кошак… — Похоже, придется спать у меня в гамаке. Ты не против?<br/>В гамаке? Инк поднял голову. Весь потолок в спальне был затянут нитями, и достаточно плотно.<br/>— Попробовать можно, конечно, — скептически смотря наверх, художник почесал затылок, — но как мне туда попасть? Впрочем, лестницу я нарисую, не проблема, но вдруг твоё продвинутое чудовище и по лестницам умеет прыгать?<br/>Перешагивая через спутанные нитки, Эррор двинулся в обход кровати направо, к углу между глухой стеной и оконным проемом, где был небольшой лаз в его излюбленное гнездо.<br/>— Слизняшка не полезет наверх. Он один раз запутался в моих нитях, теперь не хуже таров их боится… — обернувшись к нерешительно замершему Инку, разрушитель простер к тому руку, поманив. — Идем?<br/>     Приблизившись к чернокостному монстру, Хранитель Мультиверса машинально протянул ладонь, чтобы ухватиться за трехцветную кисть, но придержал пальцы, адресовав неуверенный взгляд Эррору, в черных глазницах вспыхнули красный и желтый знаки вопросов — Инк буквально глазами спрашивал позволения прикоснуться. Улыбнувшись, глючный Санс сам осторожно взял белую, теплую ладошку. Мелкие лаги табуном пронеслись по руке, но чернокостный монстр проигнорировал их, лишь тёмная душа чуть дрогнула от лёгкого дискомфорта. Потихоньку приучая себя к Инку, разрушитель надеялся, что когда-нибудь он сможет спокойно прикасаться к этим тонким, хрупким косточкам. Потянув художника к себе, Эррор тепло выдохнул в белый висок.<br/>— Держись за шею, я нас подниму.<br/>     У Творца словно все сладко замерло внутри от этих слов, от волшебного ожидания чего-то прекрасного он вздрагивал, как от озноба. Обвив руками шею разрушителя, Хранитель Альтернатив прильнул к широкой груди, чувствуя, как сильная рука обнимает его, прижимает теснее, еще теснее, Инк едва слышно застонал, зарываясь носовой костью в высокий ворот свитера, счастливый до безумия — казалось, что Эррор обнимает его как что-то невероятно драгоценное… Краснея от смущения, разрушитель ухватился за свисающий с потолка трос — переплетенные между собой синие нити — наполняя их магией, заставляя укорачиваться, подтягивая его и Инка наверх, к краю гнезда. Дав Творцу усесться на плотную вязь гамака, Эррор подождал, пока тот отползет немного вглубь и забрался следом.<br/>     За исключением узкого лаза в углу, плотная вязь нитей укрывала весь периметр комнаты, и при желании там можно было устроиться где угодно, но разрушитель обычно засыпал в паре метров от входа, у него там даже где-то плед лежал. Добравшись на четвереньках до привычного места, Эррор неуверенно протянул руки к Творцу, уже стянувшему через голову органайзер с красками, приобнимая его за укрытые одеждой плечи, помогая пристроиться рядом. Улёгшись на бок, Инк несколько нервно замер — плотная вязь синих нитей немного проминалась под его весом, художник еще не понял, комфортно ему или нет. Он никогда не ночевал у Эррора в Анти-пустоте, не хватало привычной подушки, и, хотя места было много, они лежали в каких то сантиметрах друг от друга…<br/>     Воцарилась тишина. Весь вечер разрушитель возвращался к воспоминанию о том предупреждении, что Инк шептал ему пару часов назад, и тёмно-синяя душа каждый раз вздрагивала, начиная биться быстрее. Какого это было бы, чувствовать не просто дружеские, аккуратные и сдержанные прикосновения, а ощутить безудержный жар желания, наполняющий белоснежные кости, испепеляющий изящное тело? Какого это — отозваться с не меньшим пылом? Эррор едва заметно покраснел насыщенным, синим цветом и, прикрыв глазницы, придвинулся чуть ближе к Инку. Он ведь мог хотя бы попробовать? Заикаясь статикой, мелко вздрагивая от колючих лагов пробегавших по позвоночнику, разрушитель прошептал:<br/>— Инк, ты помнишь, что говорил, когда решил что я пережил свой жар с другим?<br/>Подняв глаза на смущенного разрушителя, художник кивнул:<br/>— Помню. — сперва Творец подумал, что ему стоит извиниться за сказанное, он был чересчур резок тогда, но решил не торопить события, видя, как разрушитель мнется, подбирая слова. Собравшись с духом, всё так же заикающимся статикой голосом, глючный Санс продолжил.<br/>— Ты… мог бы… попробовать… прикоснуться ко мне…<br/>Если бы у художника была душа, то точно бы выскочила из грудной клетки — Инк вздрогнул, в глазницах замельтешили разноцветные огни, передавая бурю эмоций, что клокотала в нем… Неосознанно облизнувшись, Творец придвинулся чуть ближе, их ребра, укрытые алой тканью одинаковых свитеров, соприкоснулись. Когда тонкие пальцы Инка легонько дотронулись до черной лобковой кости поверх ткани шорт, разрушитель вздрогнул всем телом. Эррор буквально заставил себя замереть на месте, сдержав рвущийся из груди всхлип, зажмурившись, горячий шепот Творца обжег его скулы:<br/>— <strong>Так</strong> прикоснуться?<br/>Не привыкшее к подобным прикосновениям тело хотело вывернуться и разорвать дистанцию, а душа судорожно колотилась о черные ребра, умоляя о большем. Тёмная магия уже кружила, концентрировалась в тазовых костях, пока что не формируя плоть, но будоража, подогревая  желание.<br/>— Да.<br/>     Художник словно сам почувствовал, через какую борьбу проходит его возлюбленный, как тяжело и страшно ему в ожидании неизбежной боли… Ради него, ради Инка, Эрри так старается — его тяжелая ладонь на узком плече художника дрожала, но, кажется, лишь крепче прижималась к костям. Поторопившись убрать руку с тазовых костей, взамен Творец обвил ладонью чернокостную спину, медленно, ненавязчиво поглаживая пальцами лопатки и позвонки сквозь ткань свитера. Он старался, как мог, делать свои прикосновения легкими, чтобы у Эррора была свобода маневра, возможность отстраниться. Подавшись вперед, Инк потерся носом о скрытую тканью ключицу, белые губы тронула улыбка — художник услышал, как едва уловимо вибрирует за черными ребрами душа. В очередной раз вздрогнувший разрушитель тяжело выдохнул, стремясь с воздухом исторгнуть из груди всю нервозность и расслабиться, наконец. Пусть он и знал, что Инк не способен сам чувствовать эмоции, что ему приходилось пить краски, на взгляд чернокостного Санса художник парадоксально, ошеломляюще, безоглядно любил его… Так, как ни один монстр с душой не может любить.<br/>— Всё в порядке, Инк. Я скажу, если будет слишком… Много прикосновений.<br/>На взгляд Хранителя Эррор балансировал на грани, по крайней мере заикание и глюки искажали его голос намного сильнее, чем обычно. Творец очень хотел бы выплеснуть все то нетерпение, что концентрировалось в нем чересчур долго, но, в конце концов, что он любит больше — секс или Эрри? В общем, ответ очевиден.<br/>— Не хочу, чтобы ты выпал в перезагрузку, так что не торопи меня. — бережно надавив на плечо, побуждая разрушителя улечься на спину, Инк навис над любимым, не касаясь его ни руками, ни грудью, выгнулся в спине, будто большой кот, и как можно более неспешно, мимолетно дотрагиваясь до каждого ребра зубами, двинулся вниз. От проскользнувших по позвоночнику лагов вперемешку с искрами удовольствия Эррора охватил трепет. Такая простая ласка, а ему уже хотелось растечься перед художником довольной лужицей! Инк, словно крадучись, перетекал из стороны в сторону, слегка касаясь крепких костей то носом, то скулой, то зубами, он так желал бы исследовать это тело, исцеловать его, миллиметр за миллиметром и так — все до единой кости, что есть в скелете разрушителя. Эх, мечты…<br/>— Временами, я хочу стать этим свитером, — прошептал художник, потёршись носом о скрытые алой тканью нижние ребра, заставив разрушителя всхлипнуть и выгнуться. — Обнять тебя, обвить твою грудь, прильнуть поближе, воздушными, легчайшими движениями ласкать твои кости, даря тепло…<br/>— Т-только грудь? Будучи свитером, до самого интересного не добрать-ся-а, — не слишком успешно сдерживая жалобные стоны, Эррор подрагивающей рукой осторожно нашёл укрытое тканью одежды плечо Инка и не сильно, боясь ранить кости художника острыми кончиками фаланг, вцепился в него пальцами. Ему ответили фырканьем, и шорох плотной вязи нитей, а так же некоторая возьня долетели до слуха закрывшего глазницы глючного. Кое-как устроившись в ногах Эррора, чтоб ни в коем случае не касаться голых берцовых костей, Инк зацепил зубами резинку шорт, плавно потянув их вниз, обнажая идеальные, такие притягательные черные кости.<br/>— Эррор, поверь, ты не захотел бы меня в качестве шорт. Иначе вечный стояк был бы тебе гарантирован… — элемент одежды разрушителя темной кляксой остался на сетчатом полу гнезда.<br/>     Да, вечный стояк был бы проблемой. Но это ведь был бы Инки, его Инки, Эррор был уверен, они смогли бы как-нибудь договориться, да и… Со свитером-Инком история бы тоже не слишком отличалась. На мгновение встретившись взглядом двух ярких сердечек с гетерохромными глазами Эррора, Творец игриво мурлыкнул:<br/>— И где моя сладкая косточка?<br/>Разрушитель фыркнул и, заикаясь статикой, раздваивающимся из-за лагов голосом захохотал. Звёзды, от Инка он подобных пошлостей не ожидал! Но, как ни странно, эти слова разрядили атмосферу, одновременно подстегнув, раззадорив его магию — та, без жёсткого контроля хозяина, уже формировала тяжелую экто-плоть в чёрных тазовых костях.<br/>— П-почему ты дум-маешь что она должн-на б-быть им-менно сладкой?.. — смущённо ворча, Эррор отвёл взгляд в сторону. Сжимающиеся на плече Инка пальцы, мелко подрагивали, как, впрочем, и остальное тело разрушителя, от волнения, от непривычного, захлёстывающего с головой желания и жгучего страха всё испортить. Конечно, Инк мог сказать, что, учитывая, сколько шоколада жрет разрушитель, другой вкус был бы странным, но произнес совсем не это:<br/>— Я так давно желал её, что иной и не могу назвать, — горячее дыхание художника окутало черные подвздошные кости, и яркий язык потрясающе бережно коснулся синей вершины — Творец осторожничал сверх всякой меры, страшась, что боль от глюков превысит любое гипотетическое удовольствие.<br/>     Нежное, тёплое касание языка к кончику горячей экто-плоти послало по чёрному позвоночнику первую, полноценную волну удовольствия, со всхлипом Эррор втянул сквозь зубы внезапно загустевщий воздух. Мелкие лаги всё ещё покалывали его кости, но сейчас это скорее ещё больше распаляло, лишь усиливая невероятное, незнакомое чувство, что дарил ему язычок Инка, а тот, не имея возможности прикасаться к Эррору руками, был вынужден применить всю свою изобретательность и смекалку. Увеличив длину языка, Творец подхватил горячую плоть, обернув яркую экто-мышцу вокруг крепкого ствола, острым кончиком толкнувшись в щелочку на вершине, слизывая капельку жидкой ультрамариновой магии. Выгнувшись дугой, Эррор взвыл:<br/>— От-отстранись!<br/>Художник шарахнулся в сторону, едва не выпрыгнув из гнезда, он так испугался, что преступил какую-то грань, но, кажется, Эррор не злился, только по костям волнами прокатывались судороги вперемешку с глюками.<br/>— Дай… секунду-у, — тяжело выдохнув и сосредоточившись, разрушитель охватил собственной магией кости, создавая живот, ягодицы и бедра, образуя частичное экто-тело. Он едва не сдавил голову художника бедренными костями, пустота его раздери! Это причинило бы боль его Инки.<br/>Художника же трясло от нервной дрожи, он так мечтал об этом дне, но было так сложно, так тяжело... Впрочем, если бы Хранитель боялся трудностей, то не сумел завоевать сердце Эрри.<br/>— Так… Попробуем так… — голос глючного забивало помехами, но тон был доброжелательным, полным нежности, заботы, полным любви. — Но, всё ещё… Медленно…<br/>     Жутко смущаясь, Эррор развёл бёдра шире, предоставляя художнику лучше обзор и больше пространства. Тёмно-синий румянец, заливавший чёрные скулы, вспыхнул ярче, разрушитель протяжно застонал, его душа судорожно колотилась в груди, словно собираясь, проломив ребра, устремиться к художнику. Со всей мыслимой осторожностью Инк снова приблизился к Эррору, бережно прикоснулся кончиком разноцветной экто-мышцы к основанию плоти, проскользил вверх, слегка меняя силу нажатия, подцепил удлинившейся лентой языка вершину, чутко прислушиваясь к любимому, готовый отстраниться в любой момент.<br/>— Инки… Так… Хорошо… — всхлипнул разрушитель, запрокидывая голову, вжимаясь затылком в плетеный пол.<br/>Слова Эррора слышать было столь сладко, Инк застонал, обвивая языком темную плоть по всей длине, медленно двигаясь навстречу и плавно отстраняясь. Жаль, что он не мог возбудиться, без концентрата розовой краски это не представлялось возможным, но под розовой Творец себя, не сказать, чтобы контролировал. Хотя, зря это он — себя удовлетворить можно и самому, если уж совсем припрет, а вот Эррор, кажется, если и занимался рукоблудием, то весьма редко. Или это он так нетерпеливо на самого Хранителя реагирует?<br/>     Яркий язык художника сжался пружиной на горячей плоти, вырвав из чернокостной груди залаганный стон, разрушитель плавился под нежными, опытными ласками возлюбленного. Краем сознания Эррор зацепился за эту мысль и тёмная душа на секунду болезненно сжалась. Инк опытный, у него уже кто-то был и, явно, не раз, и не два. Прижав ладонь ко рту, глючный впился зубами в пястные кости, сдерживая ревностный рык. Нет, он не имел права ревновать! Инки за все года вместе не смотрел ни на кого, кроме Эррора, и не уходил никогда по вечерам, а что было до — это не его дело… Со всхлипом отпустив собственные кости, глючный громко залагано застонал, выгибаясь в пояснице, в неосознанных попытках сильнее ощутить жар магии художника.<br/>     Инку кажется, или после создания экто-тела у Эрри больше не возникало глюков от прикосновений? Сомнения в том, стоит ли ласкать разрушителя откровенней были прерваны тем, что Эррор бесстыдно подался бедрами вверх, и проник бы в горло, было бы оно ещё… А почему бы, собственно, не попробовать? Замедлив движения, сосредоточившись, Творец филигранно сформировал из собственной магии пухлые губы, щеки, нежные ткани рта, гортань. Магии на это понадобилось порядком, зато эти ласки будут даже более чувственны, чем просто язык.<br/>Обхватив губами вершину темной плоти, едва пощекотав ее языком, Инк медленно, деликатно дал погрузиться разрушителю до упора — разноцветные губы мазнули по паху ультрамаринового цвета. Желая глубже погрузиться в сформированное радужной магией горло, Эррор, зажмурившись, обхватил череп художника руками и тут же с шипением отдернул их: от соприкосновения костей пробежали кусачие лаги.<br/>— Бедрами двигай, дурачок, зачем руки-то используешь? — из-за плотной магии голос Творца прозвучал непривычно глухо и низко. Со смущенным ворчанием шире раздвинув бёдра и, удобнее уперев ноги в мягкую поверхность гнезда, Эррор осторожно двинул бёдрами вверх, погружаясь в тёплую, тугую магию горла Инка, всхлипывая:<br/>— Я знаю… Оно само…<br/>Художник поймал мгновение, когда разрушитель, отстранившись, снова начнет погружаться в него, и двинул головой ему навстречу, сильнее смыкая губы, давая ощутить жесткое, волнительное проникновение, одобрительно застонав и Эррор отозвался, лишь на секунду позже Творца взвыв в голос: упоительная узость и жар радужной магии сводили его с ума! И эти хриплые стоны — Инки нравится? Он наслаждается процессом? Было бы здорово, будь это так!<br/>— Тебе… эт-то тоже… нравится?.. — переборов смущение, больше обычного заикаясь статическими помехами, пробормотал Эррор.<br/>— На год меня не хватит, но посвятить тебе целую ночь я был бы совершенно не против — художник сменил тактику, умудряясь в те доли секунды, что они отстранялись друг от друга, лизнуть юрким языком вершину темной плоти, приласкав чувствительное местечко — раз уж я до твоего тела дорвался, любимый…<br/>     Низкий, рокочущий голос Творца послал волны мурашек по черным костям, Эррор запоздало осознал смысл слов, и румянец на черных скулах вспыхнул ярче: вот он из себя весь такой лежит и получает удовольствие, а как же Инк? Сейчас разрушитель уж вряд ли на что-то способен, но в следующий раз он в долгу не останется! Тёмная душа полыхала в груди, пульсировала, рвалась навстречу возлюбленному, нет уж, ни с кем другим Эррор не пожелал бы разделить свой жар, только с Инки… Поощряемый стонами глючного монстра, Творец стал двигаться напористей, жестче, его уже еле держали руки, но он справится, в конце концов, Эрри так извивался под ним, так звал его…<br/>— Инки! Инки!!! — в очередной раз ворвавшись в жаркую магию Хранителя, Эррор кончил, перед глазами заплясали радужные искры, все косточки скрутило судорогой, пальцы скрючились, впиваясь в плетеный пол гнезда. С хрипом разрушитель хватал ртом воздух и никак не мог надышаться: испытанное им удовольствие было ошеломительным, головокружительным, невероятным переживанием, Эррор купался в охватившем его чувстве невероятного расслабления, именно это можно было бы назвать "на пике блаженства".<br/>— Что-ж, моё экспертное мнение — ты сладкий в прямом смысле слова! — Инк уже растянулся рядом, довольно улыбаясь, в его глазницах трепетали розовые сердечки, а яркий язычок медленно скользил по белым зубам. Мелкие лаги пробежались по черному позвоночнику и разрушитель, заворчав на художника, попытался плотнее закутаться в шарф, пряча предательский румянец. Чуточку грустно вздохнув, Творец потерся скулой о плечо Эррора, сунул ему в руки скомканные шорты, отвернувшись. — Не смущайся, не смотрю на тебя, не смотрю…<br/>     От разрушителя не укрылось, что Инк был чем-то расстроен, и, поскорее одевшись, он приобнял художника за грудь, уткнулся носовой костью в плечевой сустав, шепча:<br/>— Спасибо, и прости, что не могу сейчас… Сейчас тебе… — глючный монстр замялся, его голос захлебнулся помехами.<br/>— Когда-нибудь обязательно, правда? — кажется, художник уже наловчился понимать Эррора практически без слов. Тонкие пальцы Творца на секунду сжались на широком запястье, случайно коснувшись голых костей, разрушитель машинально дернулся в сторону, но принудил себя остаться на месте. Эти лаги не были болезненными, скорее, просто неожиданными. Придвинувшись ближе к художнику, Эррор приподнялся на локте, на долю секунды коснувшись зубами зубов Инка в невесомом поцелуе.<br/> — Я… Постараюсь… мне бы… хотелось и тебе… сделать приятное…<br/>— Для начала, найди мне подушку, Эрри. А то спать на ровной поверхности несколько непривычно.</p>
<p>     Творец почти сразу отключился, уложив голову на свернутый валиком плед и пригревшись под черной курткой, а Эррор все смотрел и смотрел на Хранителя Мультивселенной, что так трогательно прижимался к нему выгнутой спинкой. Осторожно, почти невесомо огладив белую скулу, приласкав осторожным прикосновением пальца чернильное пятнышко на кости, разрушитель со вздохом прикрыл глазницы. Как же ему спать после столь умопомрачительного вечера?!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Автор сидит, редактирует главу, пятый час утра, за спиной на второй половине дивана спит соавтор и душевнейше храпит*<br/>- Милый? *Поглаживает по плечу*<br/>- Хррраааааааааааааафффь…<br/>- Миииииииииилый...<br/>- Хрььььь<br/>- Ми-ми-ми-мииииилый...<br/>- Хырнхрфры...<br/>- Милый!<br/>- Фью...<br/>- Задолбал, спи...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Насыщенный день</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Проснулся Найтмер еще затемно. Он снова в своём замке, в своих комнатах, но больше не один — за его спиной прогибался матрас под тяжестью тела, грудь обнимала широкая ладонь, шею согревало дыхание… Повелитель Кошмаров вздрогнул от приятных мурашек, пробежавших по его позвоночнику. За столь короткое время он привык засыпать и просыпаться под мерное посапывание Фреша, ему, кажется, даже сны начали сниться, чего вообще за всю свою жизнь Найтмер припомнить не мог. И сколько он отсутствовал в замке — он тоже не мог сказать с уверенностью, последние дни для него вышли настолько пресыщенными эмоциями и событиями, что он просто сбился со счета. Но, по крайней мере, ему не пришлось будить любимого, чтобы провести "инвентаризацию", достаточно было приложить некоторые усилия и прислушаться к эмоциональному фону в замке. Кажется, ему сейчас труднее пользоваться своими способностями, это из-за того, что душа делится?<br/>     В такую дикую срань все Кошмары, безусловно, спали. Даст в приподнятом настроении, что, давно не было галлюцинаций? Хотя, раз он до сих пор с Берри, то энергию тратит явно на что-то другое, вместо самоедства. Сколько-сколько у него НР?! У темного близнеца натурально отвисла челюсть: уровень надежды серокостного монстра всегда прыгал, то ухая вниз до семидесяти, когда Фантом издевался над братом особенно изощренно, то изредка доползая до отметки в сотню, если выдавались месяцы полегче. Сейчас же у Даста надежда замерла на отметке в двести девяносто единиц, очень много! Всё же Найтмер поступил верно, не став принуждать пыльного к разрыву с Блу. Хотя, кажется, ему самому придется смириться с тем, что ряды Кошмаров увеличились, даже спящий, Блуберри фонил собственничеством. Крошку-Санса представлялось проще убить, чем переубедить. Но сказал ли тот Дасту о том, что он из перевернутой вселенной? Устало прикрыв глазницы ладонью, Принц негатива вздохнул. В конце концов, что он теряет, если Берри останется в замке? По крайней мере, Киллер жив, и, кажется… Святые Создатели! Вот это поворот! Наконец-то эти два барана разобрались со всем! Бледные губы Повелителя Кошмаров тронул призрак улыбки, когда он прислушался к эмоциям Хоррора и Киллера, души их пели, тянулись друг к другу, и уровень надежды тоже поднялся, приятно знать о подобном побочном эффекте. С хмыканьем тёмный близнец припомнил не столь далекое прошлое.<br/>     Когда Киллер появился в ХэвенТейл, у него было почти двести единиц НР, но, кажется, лет семьдесят назад его надежда начала медленно, но верно гаснуть, опускаясь временами ниже плинтуса. Какое-то время Принц негатива недоумевал, что вообще происходит, пока до него не дошло, что убийца безответно влюблен в Хоррора, но то ли боится собственных чувств, то ли считает, что лучше хранить те хрупкие узы дружбы, что царили между ними. В конце концов, Найт не нанимался в бесплатную психологическую поддержку и просто наблюдал за подопечными, избрав сторону нейтралитета.<br/>     Кажется, Эррор остался ночевать в замке? Поругался с Инком? Но эмоциональный фон чуть приподнят, выходит, что просто погостить решил? Чье-то уныние, безнадежность, подавленность приятно подпитали Найтмера, которого уже с души воротило от общей позитивной атмосферы в замке. Ласт? Интересно, почему тот все еще в ХэвенТейл? Для темного близнеца вообще осталось загадкой, чем руководствовался убийца, когда притащил этого Санса в замок, ведь жар Хоррора был для него хорошим шансом. Явно не серым веществом в черепе. Но получилось, как получилось, так почему Ласт еще здесь? Еще и НР достаточно низкий… Повелитель Кошмаров медленно начал перебирать чувства монстра, которого еще ни разу не встречал, в попытках распутать паучье гнездо из эмоций. Отчаянная, безответная, безнадежная любовь нашлась в самом центре рвущегося от боли сердца, именно то, что ощущал Найтмер от Киллера едва ли не столетие. Необычный поворот, Принц негатива и подумать не мог о том, что здоровяк такой сердцеед. Кажется, Ласт уже проснулся, тоже ранняя пташка? Стоило пообщаться с ним, а ещё — с Берри, тот тоже вставал рано, тем более, что Фреш перевернулся на спину, и Найтмер не потревожит любимого, если встанет. Постаравшись как можно тише подняться по лестнице в гостиную, находящуюся под самой крышей башни, Повелитель Кошмаров оделся и отпер портал на первый этаж замка. Ласт, что интересно, обретался на кухне.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Налив себе чаю, Крим присел на край лавки, уныло уставившись в пол. Самочувствие было поганое, снова ему снилась ночь с Хоррором, ласковые объятия, поцелуи, жар багровой магии. Но сон повторялся с завидным постоянством: внезапно громила отстранялся, отворачивался от Крима, и когда Ласт дотягивался до него, брезгливо передергивался, стряхивая тонкокостную кисть с широкого плеча. А потом появлялся Киллер, льнул к широкой груди, тянулся за поцелуем, и багровая душа сияла рядом с ним. "<em>Неужели ты думал, что в <strong>тебя</strong> можно влюбиться? Ты лишь удобная замена и не более, нечего раскатывать губу</em>" — Крим не в состоянии уловить, чьи именно эти слова, голоса в его голове сливались, он снова проснулся весь в слезах. Он медленно терял надежду, морально уничтоженный тем, что Хоррор даже не смотрел в его сторону, сосущая пустота, поселившаяся в его душе гложила его. Кружка в руках дребезжала — Ласта начал бить озноб, как никогда остро он ощутил собственное одиночество, ничтожность и нежелание жить. Крим чувствовал, будто тонет, скованный по рукам и ногам цепями в черном омуте, и свет медленно удалялся, мерк, оставляя монстра в непроглядной темноте.<br/>     Шаги. Кто-то шел по коридору, от его присутствия веяло замогильной жутью, Крим вскочил, из ослабевших рук выпала кружка, расплескивая содержимое, он понял <strong>кто</strong> приближался, он ждал этой встречи, готовился к разговору, однако те крохи мужества, что теплились в светлой душе, вмиг испарились, сметенные лавиной животного страха беспомощного существа перед всемогущим небожителем.<br/>Найтмер неспешно приближался к кухне, негатив в его душе буквально упивался чувством одиночества и отчаянной безнадежностью Санса. У монстра из ЛастТейл не было LOVE или большого количества решимости и, в отличие от душ Кошмаров или изменчивой — Берри, светлое сердце монстра очень остро чувствовало ауру негатива вокруг тёмного близнеца: с кухни пахнуло почти животным ужасом, послышался звон посуды. Со вздохом Повелитель Кошмаров недовольно фыркнул, это несколько усложняло их возможное общение. Будет ли Ласт так же, как и другие обычные монстры совершать глупые и необдуманные поступки?<br/>     Жалея бедного Санса, Найтмер, как мог глубже, загнал негатив, поморщившись от пролегшей глубже трещины в темном яблоке. Это всё ещё было неприятно, стоило как можно скорее вернуться к Фрешу под бок. Кажется, присутствие рядом отца делало процесс деления души менее болезненным и неприятным. Ну, хоть не ломает, как это было в начале. Шагнув за приоткрытые двери, Повелитель Кошмаров взглянул на бледного до серости монстра.<br/>— Доброе утро, Ласт. Не ожидал, что ты до сих пор здесь. — неторопливо приблизившись к разделочному столу, Найтмер осторожно тронул рукой чайник, с удовлетворением отмечая, что тот все еще горячий, и потянулся призванной щупальцей к посудному шкафу, за кружкой.<br/>— Д-добр-рое ут-тро, — с трудом перебарывая себя просипел Крим, — ва-вам, вам и Фрешу Даст в холод-дильнике оставил со вчера пряное мясо и салат, Берри готовил.<br/>Кивнув, Принц негатива заинтересованно приблизился к холодильнику, чем-то погремел внутри и вытащил глубокую миску с довольным хмыканьем. Крим же прикладывал все силы, для того чтобы перестать заикаться и высказать свою просьбу, судорожно пытаясь отыскать в душе ту искру решимости, что поддерживала его и не давала опустить руки.<br/>— Найтм-мер, прошу вас, позвольте мне о-остаться в замке, — едва слышно выдавил из себя монстр, не решаясь поднимать взгляд от пола, — Мн-не сказали что вы принимаете решение, оставаться или нет з-здесь. Я не бездельничаю, мы вм-месте с Блу по очереди гот-товим, прошу, пожалуйста…<br/>Слова Ласта удивили Принца негатива и он окинул того взглядом. Бледный, дрожащий от страха, но в едва живой душе крохотным огоньком теплилось пусть и слабое, но мужество. С интересом повернувшись к робеющему монстру, Найтмер склонил голову к плечу.<br/>— Зачем же ты хочешь остаться здесь? Я ещё могу понять Блу, он по факту ничем не уступает Дасту, но ты? Ведь ты едва способен просто находиться рядом со мной.<br/>— Я никчемный боец, это правда, но я… Я… Люб-блю Хоррора, всем сердцем! Позвольте, пожалуйста, мне остаться, быть рядом с ним, я приложу все силы, чтобы не быть обузой. Е-если обладание реши-шительн-ностью обязательное условие, я… Готов на все. Даже стать убийцей…<br/>Крим отыскал в себе силы поднять взгляд на Повелителя Кошмаров. Он готов пойти на все, он не врал, и не кривил душой, то чувство, что поселилось в его сердце, было самым главным, что монстр когда-либо ощущал. С впечатленным хмыканьем Найтмер встретился взглядом лиловых огней с бирюзовыми.<br/>— Мне не важно, чем ты занимаешься, и будешь ли "приносить какую-то пользу", от Киллера, например, в основном одни проблемы, но он до сих пор тут. — недовольно фыркнув, Принц негатива махнул рукой в примерную сторону нахождения убийцы. — До тех пор, пока ты не будешь рушить замок или как-то вредить его обитателям, делай что хочешь, но ты знаешь, кто здесь живёт. И я не буду рассказывать, насколько нахождение здесь может быть опасно.<br/>— Спасибо, — с души словно свалился огромный камень, в глазницах вскипели слезы, которые Крим яростно стер, через силу улыбнувшись. — Я знаю, что опасно, но мне все равно.<br/>     Пока Найтмер откладывал из миски себе порцию поменьше, Крим поднял с пола чудом не пострадавшую кружку, сходил за полотенцем, вытер пролитый чай, налил себе повторно заварки и сел за стол, составляя молчаливую компанию Повелителю Кошмаров. Ласт вновь приятно удивил темного близнеца. Он не только не побоялся остаться в его обществе, но и вроде даже чувствовал себя гораздо лучше чем пару минут назад, воистину — чудны дела Создателей!<br/>— Сегодня завтрак, точнее, поздний завтрак для всех на мне, у вас есть какие то пожелания к нему? — пролепетал Крим тихо, но на сей раз не заикаясь. Отхлебнув чая, Принц негатива пожал плечами.<br/>— Я не нуждаюсь в еде, лишь изредка… лакомлюсь. Так что можешь готовить что угодно.<br/>— Хорошо. — Ласт так и просидел молча, пока Найтмер медленно ел, в прострации глядя за окно, где медленно серели сумерки, позволяя разглядеть в непроглядной темени серую брусчатку внутреннего двора. Когда же Повелитель Кошмаров, сполоснув за собой тарелку, отправился на выход, окликнул его:<br/>— Найтмер! Эм, Кошмары обычно собираются около полудня, завтракая все вместе. Присоединяйтесь, если пожелаете.<br/>— Приму к сведению.<br/>     Выйдя в холл замка, Принц негатива чутко прислушался. Наверху цокали каблуки — Берри действительно был ранней пташкой, и разговор откладывать далее не было смысла, так что Найтмер решил подождать монстра внизу. Довольно мурлыча себе под нос привязчивую мелодию, Блу быстро спускался по лестнице. Не смотря на то, что вчерашний день выдался не очень, лишь то, как приятно было всю ночь лежать, обнимая Даста и слушая мерное биение его души, уже невероятно поднимало маленькому Сансу настроение.<br/>— Доброе утро, Блуберри. — поздоровался темный близнец, когда Блу добрался до последнего витка лестницы, крошка-монстр с улыбкой перегнулся через перила, и увидев ждущего внизу Повелителя Кошмаров, поторопился спуститься.<br/>— Доброе, Найтмер! Ты просто поздоровался или что-то хотел? Хорошо себя чувствуешь? Выглядишь немного бледным.<br/>Принц негатива удивленно вздернул бровь — доброжелательность Берри зашкаливала. И было непривычно слышать искреннее участие в голосе монстра, кажется, этот Санс начинал ему нравиться, раз лицемерие и подхалимаж были не в его характере.<br/>— Ты просто не привык видеть меня без негатива на костях, я всегда так выгляжу.<br/>Берри несколько неуверенно пожал плечами. Вообще-то он имел в виду серые тени под глазницами Принца негатива, какие уже видел несколько раз на лице Папайруса, но… Если Найтмер был уверен, что всё в порядке, Блу не станет лишний раз лезть не в своё дело. В конце концов, Повелитель Кошмаров был гораздо, <strong>гораздо</strong> старше маленького Санса.<br/>Недолго помолчав, темный близнец продолжил:<br/>— Скажи, как прошло общение с моим братцем?<br/>— Не особо удачно… — неприязненно скривившись, Блу тяжело вздохнул. — Но, вроде, то что хотел, я получил.<br/>— Инк рассказал, что ты сохраняешь у него память — Найтмер, как всегда, решил зайти издалека, и почувствовав недовольство, едва ощутимо всколыхнувшееся в груди Блуберри, поторопился продолжить, — не сердись. Инку пришлось пояснить, зачем он открыл портал в ДримТейл, это, видишь ли, причинило мне некоторое неудобство.<br/>Нахмурившись, Берри тихо, недовольно заворчал. Он не просил Инка молчать о том, что он сохраняет свои воспоминания у Дрима, но было несколько обидно, что художник так просто об этом кому-то рассказал.<br/>— Я не злюсь. Просто… Не важно. Приношу свои извинения, если это и правда было неприятно тебе.<br/>— Предполагаю, ты торопился это сделать, так как ценишь воспоминания о Дасте, и было важно воспользоваться удачным моментом.<br/>Блу неуверенно следил за Найтмером и когда тот заговорил о серокостном монстре, напрягся, внутренне подбираясь, готовый в любой момент кинуться на защиту любимого.<br/>— Даст мне очень дорог. Я не мог рисковать потерять воспоминания о нём.<br/>Безрассудный Санс… Интересно, что бы он делал против Повелителя Кошмаров? Найтмер был само спокойствие, разговор, затеянный им, был необходим, и как бы ни был напряжен Блуберри, его следовало завершить. Тем временем Берри потупил взгляд, воспоминания о прошлом вечере угнетали его.<br/>— По правде сказать, когда Дрим узнал о том, из какого мира я пришёл к нему, он почти устроил истерику, сказал, что это последний раз, когда он помогает мне.<br/>— Вот оно как, — Найтмер был удивлен. Насколько он помнил, светлый близнец превыше всего ценил дружбу, и то, что отреагировал так остро на выбор своего друга было… подозрительно. Но он поразмышляет о странном поведении брата чуть позже. — Ну, чем скакать по мирам, ты можешь сохранять воспоминания у меня. Если твой мир перезапустят, я приду, чтобы вернуть тебе память. И я живу несравненно ближе, чем Дрим, в северной башне.<br/>     С удивлением, граничащим с шоком, Берри поднял взгляд на Повелителя Кошмаров. Он не ожидал такого предложения, и можно ли предполагать, что это — завуалированное согласие с тем, что Блуберри может остаться жить в замке? И, как бы ни было странно, кажется, это стало бы спасением для него. Смотря прямо в лицо Блу, Найтмер с усмешкой кивнул, видимо, для него крошка-монстр был открытой книгой.<br/>— Он чувствует себя лучше с тобой. — Принц негатива кивнул наверх, в ту сторону, где находились апартаменты пыльного. — Сколько раз случались галлюцинации?<br/>Малыш-Санс тоже поднял взгляд наверх, туда, где его Дасти уютно сопел под одеялом, но Берри не улыбался, сейчас он задумчиво хмурился. Изредка Блу ловил возлюбленного на подобных видениях, и каждый раз ему было больно видеть Даста в таком состоянии.<br/>— Пару раз? Я… Не считал.<br/>— Лишь пару? Обычно, галлюцинации происходят у него чаще, иногда даже несколько раз в день. — Найтмер был прав, кажется, Блуберри каким-то определенным образом отвлекал пыльного от дурных воспоминаний, и тот меньше занимается самоедством. Повернувшись к Повелителю Кошмаров, крошка-монстр неуверенно пожал плечами. В конце концов, он не круглосуточно находился рядом с возлюбленным, вполне могло оказаться, что некоторые случались без него.<br/>— Это же из-за того, что произошло в его вселенной?<br/>На какое-то время Принц негатива задумался — стоит ли рассказывать Блуберри про пыльного? Хотя, это важно — знать, и раз крошка-монстр оставался, скрывать от него важные детали нельзя. Невежество может навредить, Найтмер хорошо это усвоил.<br/>— Пойдем, — перед монстрами распахнулся портал в библиотеку, — такое не стоит обсуждать в публичном месте.<br/>Замешкавшись, Блу оглянулся в сторону кухни. Он хотел быстренько сварить возлюбленному кофе и вернуться наверх, пока Даст не проснулся. Но знать, что именно так сильно тревожит пыльного монстра, тоже было важно. Может, тогда Берри смог бы как-то помочь ему. Кивнув сам себе, малыш-Санс шагнул вслед за Найтмером в портал. Он успеет приготовить кофе. Позже.<br/>— Фантом оставался последним монстром в его мире, — Найтмер занял одно из кресел у окна, и дождавшись, когда Блуберри сядет напротив, продолжил. — Даст был одержим идеей прогнать человека из мира, заставить его тотально перезапустить вселенную, вернуть всё к тому времени, когда человек не приходил. Но каждый перезапуск означал гонку со временем — Даст и человек стремились увеличить свой LOVE за счет жизней других. Но Папайрус не помнил перезапуски, он лишь видел сходящего с ума одержимого маньяка, в которого превратился Санс. Наблюдая лишь поверхностные действия — убийства всех, соседей, друзей, близких, детей и взрослых, из-за непонимания ситуации, не зная мотивов брата, он раз за разом обвинял Санса в жестокости, называл его чудовищем. В один из таких дней Даст не выдержал и сорвавшись, случайно убил Папайруса. За счет его жизни он получил двадцать LOVE, и в зале суда раз за разом побеждал человека, пытаясь принудить к тотальному перезапуску. В итоге человек перестал пытаться, но и перезапуска не случилось. А галлюцинации каждый раз об одном: Папайрус обвиняет Даста в том, что он — чудовище.<br/>     Найтмер замолчал, пережидая боль в груди от новой трещины, пронзившей его душу, но Берри не заметил паузы. Слыша обрывки одностороннего разговора, он догадывался о чём-то подобном, но чтобы настолько, чтобы собственный брат, пусть и призрачный, постоянно измывался над Дастом… Осознавать подобное — ужасно. Светлое сердечко заныло в груди, оплакивая страдания возлюбленного.<br/>— Я это рассказал тебе не затем, чтобы ты бросился его убеждать в обратном. — стараясь уловить эмоциональное состояние собеседника, Найтмер внимательно смотрел на Блуберри, — тебе это важно знать, чтобы не причинить вреда неумышленно, задав неуместный, опасный вопрос из праздного любопытства.<br/>— Я никогда и не думал расспрашивать его о прошлом, — с тяжелым вздохом Блу мотнул головой. — Он… Показывал мне свой мир. Пытался напугать меня и заставить отказаться от него. Глупые кости.<br/>Замолчав, немного нервно взглянув на медленно сереющее небо за окном, малыш Санс вновь повернулся к Принцу негатива.<br/>— Мне же лучше не вмешиваться в сам момент галлюцинации? Я не волнуюсь за себя. Я переживаю за Даста, боюсь навредить ему случайно.<br/>— Учитывая, что их количество сократилось, твое постоянное присутствие рядом влияет положительно. — неужели он это признал вслух? — Но про вмешательство в период видений я тебе не посоветую, и, думаю, никто не посоветует. Действуй согласно интуиции, на свой страх и риск.<br/>— Хорошо. — Блуберри поднялся из кресла. — Спасибо что рассказал.<br/>— Знание оно всегда лучше, — едва пожал плечами Найтмер, — и касательно моего предложения. Ты можешь или прийти ко мне сам, или позвать меня, я откликнусь, если не буду занят.<br/>     Крошка-монстр не сразу понял, что Повелитель Кошмаров намекал на сохранение памяти. Вообще, с чего он так не доверяет Найтмеру? Лишь потому, что Дрим рассказывал про близнеца всякие страсти? Или потому, что того безусловно боятся все монстры, как злое своенравное божество, от которого вечно ждут что-то плохое? Сам Блу еще не видел от Принца негатива никакого зла, да и Даст, стал бы он жить здесь столько лет, умея ходить между мирами, если бы Повелитель Кошмаров измывался над ним? В любом случае, Берри имел собственную голову на плечах, и он сам составит мнение о Найтмере. Пока что оно было нейтральным.<br/>— Я соглашусь. — Блуберри осознал, что сделать первый шаг должен он сам.<br/>— Тогда садись, — подняв тонкую кисть вверх ладонью, Найтмер сформировал над тонкими пальцами темно-фиолетовый шарик из магии. — Сохраняемые воспоминания заменяют скрипт, что прописан в коде твоего персонажа. Они не добавятся к уже имеющимся, поэтому сосредоточься и запиши все, даже то, что уже записывал у Дрима, иначе ты потеряешь ту память. И, если хочешь помнить что-то детально, запахи, ощущения, лучше коснись шарика.<br/>Блуберри осталось лишь удивленно смотреть на Найтмера, такую лекцию Дрим ему не проводил.<br/>— Что? — чувствуя замешательство и сомнения в душе Свап Санса, Повелитель негатива беззлобно усмехнулся. — Из нас двоих я лучше взаимодействую с памятью. Дрим больше ценит грядущее, нерастраченные возможности, цели и мечтания о чем-то прекрасном, чем то, что происходило когда-то. А моими способностями было дарить воспоминания во снах, или забирать те, что монстр не желал помнить. Все Сансы живут здесь, чтобы не помнить. Даже если им снится ужасное прошлое, я всегда забираю память о кошмарах, и, когда они просыпаются, им не больно.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Открыв глазницы и тихо ворча, Эррор сильнее уткнулся носовой костью в подушку, которую обнимал. Спросонья разрушитель никак не мог понять что было не так? Что дёргало его душу, заставляя ворочаться и не давая вновь уснуть? В памяти обрывками всплыли события вчерашнего вечера и чёрнокостный монстр, дернувшись, резко сел, вздрагивая от пробегающих по костям мелких кусучих лагов. Он и Инк… Впервые… Скулы засияли румянцем, тихо захрипев статикой, разрушитель рухнул обратно в гамак, пережидая минуты отчаянного смущения.<br/>     Успокоившись наконец, глючный монстр взглянул в сторону лаза из гнезда, «окошечко» с его места было едва заметно. Он был один в гамаке — Инк давно проснулся и ушел по своим делам, и это несколько огорчало. Эррор хотел проснуться вместе, особенно после вчерашнего, но понимал, что художник, бывший жаворонком, вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет изменить собственным привычкам.<br/>     Вздохнув, глючный монстр перебрался на четвереньках к лазу, сдвинул в сторону лестницу, очевидно созданную Творцом, и просто спрыгнул вниз. Пол и постель оказались подозрительно чистыми от раскиданных и перепутанных Слизняшиком нитей. Недоуменно почесав череп, и ворча на непутевый комок слизи, Эррор заглянул в гостиную, да так и замер на пороге. По комнате ходил Инк, методично распутывая и сматывая пряжу в клубки. Тёмная душа благодарно вздрогнула, разрушитель тихо заурчал, вновь едва заметно краснея.<br/>— Спасибо, Инк. И доброе утро, — от смущения голос глючного чуть сильнее, чем обычно, заикался статикой.<br/>— Доброе, Эрри! — просиял улыбкой на приветствие Творец, — да не за что! Мне нечем было себя занять, и я решил сделать что-то полезное! Остальные клубочки в верхнем ящике комода, если понадобятся, и я нашел два крючка, они там же. Кстати, твое чудовище слизневое заперто в ванной.<br/>     С хрустом выпрямившись, Инк зевнул, прикрыв рот рукавом. Осталось еще домотать клубочек, вроде последний, и можно будет с чистой совестью поваляться на диване. Вообще, когда художник проснулся и в сомнамбулическом состоянии добрался сквозь препятствия к ванной, чтобы умыться, несколько раз едва не падал, запинаясь о спутанную пряжу. Так что первым порывом взбодрившегося разума было добраться до Бруми и растворить к едрене фене эту паутину, но вовремя одумавшись, Инк решил пойти иным путем, ведь в любом случае, ему было нечем заняться, пока Эррор спал. Двуцветные пальцы вытянули из ладони Творца неоконченный клубочек — разрушитель добрался до художника, пока тот о чем-то задумался.<br/>— Иди, отдохни, я закончу с ним сам, — наплевав на вспыхнувшие вдоль позвоночника глюки, Эррор мимолетно коснулся зубами белого виска и двинулся дальше по ниточке, наматывая на клубочек. Благодарно кивнув, Инк плюхнулся на диван, растекшись по мягким подушкам, он за несколько часов хождения кругами по апартаментам прошел, наверное, несколько миль, ноги просто отваливались. Расслабленно вздохнув, Творец прикрыл глазницы. Через пару минут он уже сладко спал.<br/>     Сноровисто закончив с клубочком, Эррор присел на подлокотник дивана, раздумывая, стоит ли будить Инки, или не стоит? Надо было отдать должное терпению, проявленному Хранителем Мультивёрса, тот проделал просто грандиозную работу за утро. Вытащив из небольшого оконца плед, оставшийся наверху в гамаке, разрушитель укрыл прикорнувшего художника. Недолго полюбовавшись на возлюбленного, Эррор собрался с духом и ушел в портал — надо было поговорить с Найтмером.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     От чтения Принца негатива отвлек стук, оторвавшись от желтоватых страниц, он оглянулся на дверь. Не часто к нему кто-нибудь из Кошмаров поднимался наверх. Бросив взгляд на распахнутый во ФрешТейл портал, Найтмер поднялся с кресла, отправившись открывать, на пороге обнаружился хмурый разрушитель, переминавшийся с ноги на ногу.<br/>— Доброе утро, Эррор. Ты что-то хотел?<br/>— Доброе, — не имея понятия, как ему быть, глючный Санс вообще не был мастером демагогии, поэтому начал в лоб. — Пожалуйста, Найт, позволь Инку пожить какое-то время здесь.<br/>— Инку? — Найтмер удивлённо воззрился на Эррора. Такого он точно не ожидал. — Разве у него нет собственного уютного уголка в виде ДудлСферы?<br/>— Уголок есть, да. И даже, действительно, вполне уютный. Но туда есть доступ у Дрима, а после вчерашнего, пока я не поставлю блок на тот кусочек вселенной, ему опасно оставаться там. — разрушитель нервно дернулся при воспоминании о том, что художник, оставшись без оружия, нос к носу с невменяемым Хранителем снов, даже не позвал его. Следующая самонадеянность Творца могла кончиться трагически. Уже открыв рот, чтобы спросить, как понятие "опасность" может быть связано с Дримом, Найтмер осекся, вспомнив утреннюю беседу с Блуберри. У него скоро мигрень начнется от всей этой истории. Посторонившись, Повелитель Кошмаров кивком пригласил разрушителя в комнату.<br/>— Заходи, расскажешь что всё-таки натворил Дрим, и зачем ты просишь за Хранителя.<br/>     Эррор устало выдохнул — это была маленькая победа, он очень переживал, что Найт ему с порога даст от ворот поворот с такими предъявами. Пройдя следом за Принцем негатива на второй этаж апартаментов, в гостиную-кабинет, глючный Санс сел в предложенное хозяином кресло перед камином. Зыркнув на Повелителя Кошмаров выглядящего непривычно в домашней атмосфере и сцепив в замок ладони, уперев локти в колени, разрушитель ссутулился.<br/>— Ты, наверное, понял уже, что мы вместе, и давно. Не знаю, что движет Инком, но как сложилось. Вы с ним вроде не враждовали никогда напрямую, вам делить нечего, с Кошмарами он разве что закусывался время от времени, но авторитет Хранителя Мультивёрса для них многое значит, дальше мелких потасовок не заходило. Ему, правда, нужно безопасное место, Найт… — с усталым вздохом Эррор поднял взгляд на внимательно слушавшего его Повелителя Кошмаров. — Я не много знаю. Инк, провожая Блу к Дриму, забыл Бруми, и когда Дрим напал, был без оружия. Я кое-как прорвался сквозь блок в ДримТейл, шуганул этого… в сторону. А когда Хранитель снов тетиву натянул, прямым текстом заявляя, что убьет нас обоих, Инк чуть под стрелу не подставился, за меня испугался. Вчера обошлось, но если меня не будет — этот самонадеянный радужный мудак ведь не позовет меня, и все может кончиться не дырой на футболке, а разрубленной грудью и…<br/>     Голос разрушителя заскрежетал помехами, он даже произнести слово "смерть" в отношении любимого Творца не мог — ему тут же плохо становилось. Молча слушавший Эррора, Найтмер вздохнул, устало прикрыв глазницы. Было непривычно ощущать чужой страх такой силы, что его можно было сравнить с физическими страданиями, Повелитель Кошмаров даже хотел забрать эту боль, но вовремя одумался — любые чувства и эмоции о любимых, какими бы они мучительными ни были, оставались драгоценностью для всех монстров.<br/>— Рассказанное тобой очень странно, для Дрима такое поведение нехарактерно, он всегда ценил дружеские узы. — не сказать, чтобы Найтмер интересовался жизнью близнеца, но реакция брата на Инка сначала во ФлаверФелл, теперь в ДримТейл была подозрительной. Поняв, что молчит уже очень долго, Принц негатива продолжил. — Я не против, чтобы Инк остался. Конечно, при условии, что он не будет цапаться с остальными.<br/>     Устало выдохнув, разрушитель закрыл лицо руками, и замер, выпав в краткую перезагрузку. Он жутко перенервничал, страшась отказа, и согласие Найтмера для него многое значило. Очнувшись, несколько нервно тряхнув головой, Эррор заговорил уже спокойнее, чем до этого:<br/>— Спасибо, я перед тобой в долгу. Что же до Дрима — это началось не внезапно. Он долгое время третировал Инка по поводу его выбора. Меня в смысле. Инки не распространялся, а я не спрашивал, считал, что мне вмешиваться не стоит, из-за меня же ссоры были, сейчас жалею, но ничего нельзя изменить. Если желаешь узнать больше — спроси его, чернильница ведет дневники и все хранит, в любом случае он скажет тебе больше.<br/>     Слушая тираду разрушителя, Найтмер склонил голову набок слегка пожав плечами, — они с Эррором взаимно уважали друг друга, возможно, подобные отношения могли называться дружескими. В любом случае, Принц негатива не видел повода отказать глючному в такой малости, особенно в условиях, когда едва не каждый первый Кошмар притащил в НайтмерХолл по "непорочной" душе. Раздался стук шагов по лестнице и беседующие монстры вздрогнули — в гостиную вломился Фреш с эффектом разорвавшегося снаряда.<br/>— Йоу, бро! Как жизнь? — Ужас девяностых как всегда был больше похож на ядерную радугу, чем на монстра, но представлялось проще смириться с его вкусами, чем воспитывать в нем вкусы к иному стилю одежды. Найтмер инстинктивно потянулся к Фрешу, успевшему оседлать подлокотник его кресла, безумно захотелось боднуть это яркое чучело в бок, скованная чопорность характерная темному близнецу улетучивалась рядом с его соулмейтом, а великолепное настроение Фреша невольно передалось через связь.<br/>     Непонятно, сам ли паразит четко ощутил неуверенность Принца негатива, или это было лишь совпадением, но Фреш, улыбаясь брату, собственнически обнял Найтмера, притянув за плечо к собственному боку. Белые губы Повелителя Кошмаров тронула совершенно потрясающая, искренняя, полная нежности улыбка, Эррору даже стало неловко наблюдать за этим, а уж когда Повелитель Кошмаров, усмехнувшись, едва слышно рассмеялся, и вовсе почувствовал себя лишним. Фреш такими сложными вещами не заморачивался, поэтому продолжил:<br/>— О чем секретничаете?<br/>— Мы не секретничаем, Фреши, — Найтмер как мог, сдерживал рвущееся из груди урчание — темное яблочко души захлебывалось радостным стуком в присутствии соулмейта, но не стоило расслабляться при посторонних, вон, разрушителю и так уже неловко. — Эррор тут зашёл спросить, могу ли я открыть ХэвенТейл для Инка. Кстати, тебе бы тоже надо дать возможность самому свободно перемещаться по этому миру.<br/>— Конечно! А то не круто тебя дергать каждый раз как мне что-то дома понадобится! — будто безмолвно благодаря за проявленную заботу, Фреш на мгновение чуть сильнее пожал плечевую косточку Найта. — А еще надо, наверное, познакомиться со всеми здесь, и потом отправиться перекусить!<br/>     Как бы ни выглядел Ужас девяностых напоказ, улыбаясь на манер акулы или аллигатора, с репутацией неисправимого оптимиста, линзы темных очков говорили совсем другое. Яркие светлые буквы простого шрифта сложились в слово «APPR_OVE?» вопрос паразита был адресован старшему брату. Не то, чтобы Фреш зависел от мнения Эррора или Гено, даже если бы братья как один выступили против его союза с Кошмаром Всея Мультивёрса, паразит бы не отказался от Найтмера. Но Эррор усмехнулся и прикрыл глазницы, едва заметно кивая — он не был против, особенно учитывая, что Фреш много лет служил для него "скорой психологической помощью" терпеливо выслушивая пространные, забитые глюками и помехами монологи разрушителя, и все как один — о Инке. И именно паразит убеждал его, что нет ничего предосудительного в том, чтобы окунуться в роман с головой и что каждый, даже Разрушитель Вселенных, имеет право на счастье в личной жизни. А Найтмер, обернувшись к Фрешу, удивленно приподнял бровь.<br/>— Ты хочешь остаться здесь жить? — Повелитель негатива даже сам себе не смел признаться, насколько его пугала перспектива спросить в лоб: желает ли паразит жить с ним? Безусловно, он бы не стал удерживать Фреша насильно, но одержимо жаждал того, чтобы этот яркий, жизнерадостный паразит остался рядом с ним. Почувствовав какое-то смутное беспокойство, Ужас девяностых внимательно вгляделся в яркие сиреневые глаза Повелителя Кошмаров. Черная бровь иронично изогнулась, на линзах очков, сменяя друг друга, отразился ответ: "Yes, absolutely. I'll do anything to make you happy". Огни глаз Принца негатива засияли, по его скулам разлился румянец, Эррор преувеличенно заинтересованно разглядывал собственные ноги, чтобы даже косвенно не влезать в общение этой колоритной парочки.<br/>— Так мы идем знакомиться? — Фреш заразительно улыбнулся, ему понравилось, что Найтмер накрыл его руку на собственном плече ладонью. — Не знаю как вы, а я голодный!<br/>     С фырканьем тёмный близнец хитро глянул на паразита, но промолчал. Долгое близкое знакомство с Киллером довело Принца негатива до того, что он иногда неосознанно для себя ехидно что-то комментировал, к примеру сейчас на языке вертелось "не обязательно реализовывать свои аппетиты за счет Кошмаров, у тебя есть я". Эррор не обладал подобной выдержкой, поэтому прокомментировал двусмысленность в словах брата, но по своему:<br/>— Фреш, если ты знакомство совместишь с охотой, это будет интересно, но вряд ли продуктивно! Учти, Кошмары без боя не сдаются, их девиз: "в сражении за жизнь все средства хороши".<br/>Братья дружно заржали, и даже Найт улыбнулся, посчитав, что замечание действительно в тему. Поднявшись из кресла, он потянул Фреша за собой.<br/>— Раз желаешь, то пошли знакомиться.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Пока Найтмер и Фреш задержались зачем то в башне, Эррор поторопился вернуться в апартаменты, и вовремя — застал заинтересованно крадущегося Слизняшку к Бруми, оставленному рядом с дверьми. Погрозил коту пальцем, шуганул под комод, и пошел будить художника.<br/>— Инк?.. Инки, просыпайся, — опустившись на колени перед диваном, чернокостный монстр едва коснулся пальцами чернильного пятна на скуле.<br/>— М-м?! — приоткрыв одну глазницу, Творец зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью и ласково улыбнулся разрушителю. — Я что, уснул, да?<br/>Усмехнувшись и едва слышно заурчав, Эррор положил голову на перекрещенные предплечья рядом с художником, не касаясь черепом белого лба, но очень близко. Только проснувшийся Хранитель с немного расплывчатыми овалами ярких глаз, расслабленный, домашний выглядел чрезвычайно мило! Даже заломившую поясницу из-за неудобной позы на жестком полу можно было игнорировать ради этих нескольких мгновений.<br/>— Да, соня. Найтмер не против, чтобы ты оставался со мной здесь, сколько потребуется.<br/>В глазницах Инка вспыхнули яркие звезды, он был польщен тем, что Эррор договаривался с Повелителем Кошмаров, и, очевидно, успешно, могло ли быть так, что глючному пришлось что-то пообещать взамен? Чем то поступиться ради него?<br/>— Эррор, во что тебе обошлась эта просьба?<br/>— Ни во что, — прикрыв глазницы, разрушитель фыркнул, пожимая плечами, — Найт лишь просил не цапаться с Кошмарами, по крайней мере, не насмерть. И я тебя попрошу об этом же, не за тем я тебя из ДудлСферы забрал.<br/>— Договорились, если что — я даже обещаю после драки нарисовать всем участникам потасовки потерянные конечности в прежнем виде! Шучу, шучу, не смотри на меня так! — прикрыв глазницы ладонью, Инк всхлипывал от хохота, укоризненный взгляд глючного Санса выглядел чересчур очаровательно. Отсмеявшись, художник наконец-то сел, потянулся, сладко хрупнув затекшим позвоночником. — Эх, старость — не радость! Чем займемся?<br/>— Не прикидывайся, Инки, тебе до старости еще очень далеко! — Эррор приподнялся с пола, держась за поясницу, которую заклинило от неудобной позы. Хрюкнув, прикрыв рот ладонями, Творец подорвался с дивана, пулей улетев в ванную, с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь, до слуха ворчащего разрушителя донесся ржач художника. С усилием выпрямившись, Эррор плюхнулся на диван, и повысил голос, чтоб докричаться до радужного придурка:<br/>— Нас, вроде как, пригласили на завтрак. Если ты хочешь, конечно.<br/>— Когда это я в здравом уме от готовки Блу откажусь! Конечно, пойдем! — отозвался Инк, в ванной зашумела вода.<br/>— В здравом ли? — отрешенно пробормотал Эррор, разглядывая старую, кое-где облупившуюся лепнину потолка. Можно ли считать наркоманом монстра, который зависим от красок? Философский, однако, вопрос.</p>
<p>— Ты иди пока, — Эррор кивнул Творцу на открытое на первый этаж окно между мирами. — Я скоро присоединюсь, мне тут кое-что сделать надо.<br/>— Ладно, — пожав плечами, Инк на мгновение улыбнулся возлюбленному, кутаясь в черную куртку, — ты только не задерживайся, договорились?<br/>— Ага!<br/>За спиной закрылся глючный портал, Творец оказался в паре метров от прикрытых дверей в темном коридоре.<br/>— Всем доброе утро! — улыбаясь, он заглянул на кухню.<br/>— Доброе! — отозвались хором четверо Сансов.<br/>— Как спалось, Инк?! — Блу ненадолго отвлекся от упоительного занятия — превращения деревянным пестиком картошки в пюре, махнув другу ладошкой, Ласт, сосредоточенно жарящий на трех сковородках сосиски, делая их румяными со всех сторон, даже не обернулся. Попивающие за обеденным столом кофе, Даст и Хоррор, вежливо кивнули Хранителю Мультивселенной.<br/>— Я же говорил, что Эррор оставит Инка ночевать здесь! — беззлобно фыркнул пыльный, отсалютовав кружкой Творцу. — А ты мне не верил!<br/>— Не "не верил", а выражал сомнение, — проворчал людоед, поднимаясь из-за стола и тут же возвышаясь над художником на два фута. — Мы в представлении не нуждаемся, я лишь выражаю надежду, что в сложившихся условиях старые обиды забудутся.<br/>Инк принял предложенную для рукопожатия ладонь громилы, тонкая кисть буквально утонула в широченной лапище, но Хоррор бережно пожал белые пальчики, не причинив дискомфорта.<br/>— Забудутся. А если внезапно вспомнятся — я обещаю после драки нарисовать потерянные конечности всем участникам! — подмигнул людоеду Хранитель. Фыркнувший Даст тоже протянул руку Инку:<br/>— Как-нибудь устроим спарринг с тобой, если захочешь размяться. — учитывая, как Эррор вчера резво рванул спасать радужного мудака в ДримТейл, пыльный полагал, что если Творца заденут хоть вскользь по-настоящему, разрушитель кого угодно из Кошмаров сотрет в порошок, запихнет прах в кукол и скажет что так и было.<br/>— С тобой мы вроде не знакомы? — участливо улыбаясь, подрулил к Ласту художник, — я Инк!<br/>— Знакомы, знакомы, — Крим скосил глаза на Хранителя. — Я из ЛастТейл, мы виделись "у Гриллби" несколько раз.<br/>— Да?! — Творец задумался, — возможно, ты прав, мне сложно помнить всех встреченных Сансов. В любом случае, я буду рад с тобой дружить! И кто-нибудь может мне сказать, имеются ли в этом замке сливки? Так хочу кофе…<br/>— Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха! — все присутствующие покатились со смеху, даже Берри, завывая, уткнулся лбом в кастрюлю с картошкой, Инк непонимающе оглядывался по сторонам, пытаясь понять, что вызвало такую реакцию.<br/>— Приятно познакомиться, — всхлипывая и утирая слезы, простонал Ласт. — Я Крим!<br/>Сообразив, наконец, какой каламбур у него получился, художник засмеялся вместе со всеми.<br/>— Вы все тут так заразительно ржете, — на порог кухни телепортировался Киллер, — очевидно, над Эррором, внявшим, наконец, рекомендации помыться. Что ж, эффект, действительно, потрясающий.<br/>     На кухне повисла звенящая тишина, все взгляды скрестились на Творце. Практически одного роста с разрушителем, в его одежде, художник со спины мог за него сойти. <br/>Задержавшийся, чтобы накормить Слизняшика, глючный монстр наконец спустился на первый этаж и идя по коридору на кухню, слышал комментарий убийцы. Тихонько подкравшись к Киллеру, Эррор прорычал тому почти что в висок:<br/>— И какой же эффект?<br/>— Какого Найтмера?! — подпрыгнув с места на пару метров, взвизгнул Киллер, разворачиваясь в воздухе лицом к разрушителю. — Разыграть меня захотели? А кто в твоей одежде прячется, глючное недоразумение? Не Найтмер же…<br/>Убийца осекся, подавившись собственными словами: Повелитель Кошмаров в сопровождении Фреша вышел из портала на кухню, и Эррор так гаденько улыбался, смотря куда-то ему за спину…<br/>— Я прячусь. — Творец выглядел жутко до колик: магическая иллюзия лица исчезла, оставив голый череп, огни глаз потухли, из пустых глазниц и раззявленного рта текли чернила, убийца, сглотнув, замер соляным столпом на месте. Наблюдающий за этим представлением Найтмер хмыкнул и, повысив голос, заговорил:<br/>— Всем доброе утро. Я надеюсь, вы не будите устраивать на кухне беспорядок? — завладев вниманием всех присутствующих, темный близнец продолжил: — Инк, Крим, Блу и Фреш теперь живут с нами, выражаю надежду, что вы отнесетесь к ним <strong>хорошо</strong>.<br/>Последнее слово прозвучало с нажимом и Найтмер выразительно зыркнул на Киллера, по большей части прозрачное предупреждение было адресовано ему.<br/>— Завтрак готов, доставайте тарелки, — позвал Крим, сдвигая сковороды с горячих конфорок. Закончив терзать картошку, Блу полез в холодильник за недоеденным вчера салатом, Найтмер, как находящийся ближе всех к посудному шкафу потянулся призванными щупальцами за тарелками и кружками, а Инк торопливо умывался в раковине.<br/>     Когда оголодавшие монстры расправились с завтраком и допивали содержимое кружек, Эррор проворчал сквозь помехи:<br/>— Вы когда вообще последний раз дровяной склад проверяли? Там же даже щепок не осталось! — разрушитель расстроился, что дров не было, вчера могли бы у камина с Инком уютненько посидеть, но говорить об этом Кошмарам было чревато — засмеют. — Мы ночью едва не околели с холоду! Не мебель же переводить на растопку!<br/>— Двум индейцам под одним одеялом теплее, — глубокомысленно изрек Хоррор с невозмутимостью вождя. Найтмер спрятал улыбку в кружке с чаем, у Фреша очки полезли на лоб, не способный держать покерфейс как Даст, Берри пулей вылетел из кухни, его примеру последовал Крим, в коридоре раздался приглушенный хохот. Инк незаметно сполз под стол, хрюкая от смеха, не в силах смотреть, как вытягивается лицо Эррора, ну, а Киллер, конечно, не мог сдержать язык за зубами:<br/>— Так ты бы Гриллби притащил из ЛастТейл, к примеру. Он бы тройную службу сослужил: и обогрел, и посветил, и "свечку подержал": подсказал бы что-нибудь дельное с его то опытом!<br/>От встречи с кружкой Киллера спасла хорошая реакция, он успел провалиться в портал до того, как предмет посуды встретился с его улыбчивой харей. Раздался звон разбитого стекла.<br/>— Перестаньте крушить замок! И так изо всех щелей дует! — раздраженно зыркнул на разошедшихся Кошмаров Найтмер, Фреш ушел в подполье вслед за Инком.<br/>— Вождь Дырявая Голова, уйми свою скво Язык Без Костей пока я на тропу войны не вышел! — едва справляясь с помехами, прохрипел разрушитель, хрюканье под столом переросло в истерические рыдания и стоны.<br/>— Так, раз дров не осталось, значит, сегодня понятно, чем займемся, — высказался Даст, припомнив, что у них с Берри в апартаментах тоже прохладно без разожженного камина. — Лично я не горю желанием видеть в своих апартаментах Гриллби.<br/>— А почему нет? — из портала, как черт из табакерки, выскочил убийца. — Как говорится, чтоб с огоньком была личная жизнь!<br/>— Если я тебе раскаленную кочергу в пасть засуну, ты заткнешься? — за спиной Киллера скрипнула дверь, и убийца, мгновенно спав с лица, телепортировался к Хоррору, подальше от шипящего змеей Берри. Что за день такой сегодня — все норовят из-за спины к нему подкрасться!<br/>— Килл, а я и не знал, что у тебя такая своеобразная фобия — бояться коротышек! В ЛиттлТейл давно не заглядывал? — съязвил Эррор, удивленный реакцией убийцы на Блуберри.<br/>— Пшел в жопу, глюк. — огрызнулся Киллер, не желая развивать тему.</p>
<p>     И все же, как бы ни грызлись Эррор и Киллер, работали они дружно. Телепортировавшись в иссушенный лес в паре километров от замка, они споро принялись за работу. Огромные черепа черных бластеров валили засохшие деревья прямиком в метко распахнутые Киллером порталы — убийца единственный из всех Кошмаров мог так филигранно открыть огромные окна между мирами. Стены сотрясала дрожь, когда вековые дубы с гулом рушились на каменную брусчатку внутреннего двора замка. Фреш, Инк и Берри с Ластом изумленно наблюдали из окна кухни как сообща работают Кошмары: поигрывая топорами в щупальцах, Найтмер сноровисто обрубал мешающиеся корни и сучья от стволов, Даст установил козлы, Хоррор вынес огромную пилу. В четыре руки ворочая ствол в полтора-два обхвата, они начали распиливать дерево на части, чтобы было удобнее работать на козлах. Пыльный был не особенно умел с двуручной пилой, и иногда сбивался с ритма, который задавал людоед. Берри понаблюдал за этим, и поторопился выйти во двор. <br/>— Хоррор, позволишь попробовать? — оттеснив в сторону возлюбленного, Блу взялся за деревянную ручку пилы. Людоеду было не с руки спорить, и он медленно потянул пилу к себе, с радостью ощущая, что крошка-монстр с силой налегает на инструмент, а потом плавно, но быстро тянет к себе. Через пару секунд эта колоритная парочка работала настолько слаженно, что нельзя было поверить, что они взялись за один инструмент впервые в жизни. Решив не оставаться в стороне, Фреш телепортировался во двор:<br/>— Чем помочь?<br/>Обернувшись к цветасто одетому скелету, Найтмер несколько неуклюже пожал плечами:<br/>— Можешь от веток избавиться. С ними слишком много возни. — паразит понятливо кивнул, открывая небольшие порталы прямо в каменной мостовой, куда проваливалась ненужная мелочь. Закончив распиливать ствол, Хоррор и Блу подхватили первое бревнышко, поднимая на козлы — работа закипела.<br/>— Хоррор, а почему бы сразу не работать на козлах? — ничуть не запыхавшись, спросил Берри, — Столько времени тратится на это распиливание на земле, неудобно же.<br/>— А мы работаем, когда стволы полегче, — отозвался людоед. — Я один ровно не положу, а сейчас монстров мало, нужно хотя бы четверо, чтобы дерево поднять ровно.<br/>— А давай попробуем? Где дополнительные подставки? — крошка-монстр улыбнулся во все 32 зуба. — ты же знаешь, что я тебе по силе не уступаю.<br/>     Глядя, как Хоррор и Блуберри подхватывают огромный ствол как пушинку и укладывают на расставленные козлы, у уже взявшегося за колун Даста вытянулось лицо. Кажется, он погорячился, когда утверждал, что он сам тяжелый для Берри! К своему стыду, пыльному приходилось признать — даже в паре с Хоррором он не поднял бы подобную махину!<br/>— Еще инструмент есть? Или рисовать придется? — к работающим Сансам присоединился Инк. Пыльный махнул рукой в сторону двери в полуподвальное помещение, Творец ушел и вернулся с еще одним колуном, установил широкий чурбачок, выбрал первое полено, и легко взмахнул тяжелым топором, входя в ритм работы.<br/>— Мы-то думали что вы, бедняжки, не знаете, за что браться, и прибежали на выручку к сирым и убогим. А вы, оказывается, вполне справляетесь и без нас! — во двор из портала шагнул Киллер, за ним — Эррор.<br/>— Беритесь за колуны и работайте, — фыркнул Даст. — Работы еще непочатый край.<br/>— Бежим теряя тапки! — у Килла явно было хорошее настроение, но вместо того, чтоб взяться за топор, он открыл портал в подвал, сноровисто начав укладывать поленницу. Эррор же, поигрывая топором, встал рядышком с Инком, не желая сдавать позиции в скорости и мастерстве: только щепки полетели.<br/>     Какое-то время Крим в прострации наблюдал за тем, что творилось за окном, но вовремя опомнился — он единственный не помогал! Но что он мог сделать? Мешаться под ногами, не зная чем заняться — точно не выход. Зато он способен приготовить обед, ведь все точно будут голодными после!</p>
<p>     Когда ватага ржущих и уставших скелетов ввалилась на кухню, за окнами бордовым маревом прожигал облака закат, а Крим, как раз закончив расставлять тарелки и приборы на столе, вернулся к плите, переживая, что шедевр, на который он убил почти восемь часов, может подгореть.<br/>— Еда, — простонал Хоррор, едва переставляющий ноги, все же темп работы был для людоеда тяжелым, так что Киллер пару раз даже подпитывал громилу магией. Остальные тоже были голодными, шутка ли — за раз заполнить доверху дровник — но хотя бы слюнями не исходили.<br/>— Все садитесь за стол, ужин готов! — стоя у плиты, и помешивая что-то в огромной кастрюле, которая больше напоминала котел, Ласт устало всем улыбнулся. Справедливо рассудив, что <strong>такое</strong> хрупкий Ласт не поднимет, Блу подошел к другу, но тот покачал головой, так что маленький Санс, пожав плечами, занял свое место рядом с Дастом. Защитив тонкие пальцы полотенцем, Крим вытащил из огромной кастрюли еще одну, поменьше, и перенес ее на кухонный стол, вооружившись половником. В подставленные глубокие суповые тарелки потекла горячая, кремообразная субстанция серо-бежевого цвета. Монстры в недоумении уставились в наполненные тарелки, ничем странным предложенное не пахло, собственно, запах был едва сливочным и только, но то, как неуверенно переглядывались все собравшиеся, подобного никто не ел <strong>никогда</strong>.<br/>— Да вы хоть попробуйте сначала, прежде чем носы морщить! — обиженно проворчал Крим, положив себе еду последним и садясь с самого краю за стол. Пожав плечами, Найтмер зачерпнул кончиком ложки содержимое тарелки, под выжидающими взглядами Сансов сунул ее в рот, потом зачерпнул еще, уже всей ложкой, прикрыв глазницы от удовольствия. Остальные тоже начали пробовать странное кушанье. Горячая паста со сладковато-сливочным вкусом согревала и насыщала, не имея яркого акцента, тем не менее, заставляла желать еще.<br/>— Кажется, ты, Крим, не уступаешь в кулинарных способностях Блуберри! — Творец пододвинул опустевшую тарелку повару, которую тот с радостью наполнил, в который раз похвалив себя за предусмотрительное решение: забрать запасы из собственной вселенной.<br/>— Я никак не могу понять, что это, — Блу с интересом рассматривал содержимое ложки, — крем-суп? Но из чего?<br/>— Это перловая каша, — пожал плечами Ласт Санс. — У нас э-м… В моем кругу общения был монстр с польскими корнями, он часто что-то такое странное готовил, и рассказывал, что подобная простая еда восстанавливает силы после тяжелого рабочего дня. Я решил, что это подойдет.<br/>— Каша? — встрепенулся до того молчавший Фреш — удивительно! Мне надо гречневую принести, ее тоже с молоком едят, но с простым!<br/>— Поделишься рецептом? — Крим кивнул довольному Берри, который, наконец, справился со своей порцией. — Фруктов бы на десерт, давно ничего такого не было на столе.<br/>— Эрри, организуем? — в глазницах улыбающегося художника сверкнули солнышки, а разрушитель пожав плечами, ушел в портал.</p>
<p>     Пока Сансы, галдя, с интересом выбирали из корзины приглянувшиеся фрукты, играя в русскую рулетку, так как ни внешний вид, ни запах не могли подсказать, каков фрукт будет на вкус, Эррор окликнул собравшегося уходить паразита:<br/>— Фреш? Мы с Инком вчера навещали Гено, ты, видимо, совсем забыл про брата, он сказал, что ты месяц к нему не заглядываешь, перепугался, что тебя укокошили.<br/>— Разве месяц? — У Фреша брови на лоб полезли. — Блин, точно! Я балда, надо навестить его.<br/>Оглянувшись на Кошмаров, Эррор снисходительно фыркнул, зашептав младшему брату:<br/>— Я не стал сообщать Гено о изменениях в твоей личной жизни, решил, что ты сам должен ему рассказать.<br/>— Заметано, бро, — отсалютовав разрушителю, Фреш побежал догонять Найтмера.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Ради разнообразия беседа Автора с приятелем)<br/>- Мы в этом году чегой-то разошлись с Сэмом. Уже четвертый арбуз покупаем, обычно мы одним в год обходимся, а тут видимо соскучились<br/>- Я ещё ни одного не ел… точнее попробовал один, но он был такой дерьмовый, что я даже первый кусок не доел. Короче рад за вас! Главное чтобы арбузы были вкусные.<br/>- Сэм отлично разбирается во фруктах, еще ни разу не покупал невкусные гранаты, киви, арбузы, дыни...<br/>- Он же как-то тебя выбрал.<br/>- Ну вообще-то это я в него первый влюбился...<br/>- Это не отменяет того утверждения, что ты тот ещё фрукт.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Узы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Вернувшись с кухни обратно в башню, Фреш задумчиво остановился посреди гостиной. Он чувствовал себя неуверенно, собираясь предложить Найтмеру познакомиться со своей семьей, однако, даже понимание, что он и не собирался держать "в тени" отношения с соулмейтом, не успокаивало — паразит беспричинно мандражировал.<br/>— Найт, ты ничем важным не занят вечером?<br/>Уже взявшийся за книгу, оставленную на столе, Повелитель Кошмаров удивленно приподнял бровь — наблюдать за смущенно мнущимся Ужасом девяностых было в новинку, тот за их короткое знакомство зарекомендовал себя оторвой. Отложив томик обратно на стол и выпрямившись в кресле, Найтмер кивнул, поощряя к развитию темы, так что Фреш продолжил:<br/>— Я хотел тебе предложить составить мне компанию, чтобы навестить брата, Гено. Обычно я к нему не реже двух раз в неделю заглядываю, а тут уже на месяц пропал, Эррор передал, что он волнуется…<br/>День удивлений какой-то. Вот уж чего Найтмер не ожидал, так это того, что Фреш решит познакомить его со своей семьёй. Он в принципе помыслить не мог, что тот пожелает его знакомить хоть с кем-то, связь с Кошмаром Мультивёрса — не то, чем можно гордиться.<br/>— Я конечно не против, правда, не думал, что у тебя есть близкие. — Это последнее, что можно было бы ожидать, после рассказа паразита о Папайрусе из ФрешТейл.<br/>     Проявив преувеличенный интерес к винтажному граммофону и библиотеке пластинок, стоящих на полке, Ужас девяностых пересёк гостиную. Перебирая конверты с винилом в поиске знакомых исполнителей, он заговорил с некоторой долей ностальгии в голосе:<br/>— Мы названные братья с Гено и Эррором. Познакомились, еще когда АфтерТейл был жив, как то так сложилось, что я искал чем бы закусить, а Эррор — какую бы вселенную разрушить, и мы одновременно заглянули в АфтерТейл, в одну и ту же локацию. Ха! Помню, словно это было вчера — я отпускаю паразитов, монстры разбегаются от них, ляпота! И тут на меня из портала вываливается Эррор. Я подумал, что это местный Санс мне мешать пришел, так что схватился за биту. В сухом итоге: "Новый дом" в руинах, мы с Эррором сражаемся часик как, уже прилично выдохлись, я пытаюсь его заразить паразитами — он оторвать к чертям голову марионетки и сделать из меня хорошо прожаренный барбекю. Андайн попыталась влезть — мы ей сообща надавали по шеям и выпнули куда-то к черту на рога… И тут вмешался Афтер! Если честно, не ожидал, что обычный Санс вот так влезет, но когда мы с Эррором сошлись практически врукопашную, Афтер телепортировался рядом с нами и отвесил нам обоим подзатыльники, столкнув лбами, как заигравшихся детей. Рор сейчас более-менее лоялен к прикосновениям, а тогда, когда я от неожиданности чуть весь не вывалился к нему на морду лица из глазницы, — увидев, что Найтмер скептически вздернул бровь, Фреш хмыкнул, пояснив, — я был поменьше и постройнее чем сейчас. Так вот, Эррор прямо там и заглючил, я с секундомером не стоял, но он долго перезагружался, бедный. За это время мы с Гено закорешились, я понял, что произошло недоразумение, он поржал и сказал, что ему плевать, могу приходить питаться, дескать, перезапусков там чересчур много, ничего монстрам от моего вмешательства не будет. Эррор разглючил, мы познакомились, затащили его выпить к Гриллби, там нас застал перезапуск и меня с Рором впервые выкинуло на загрузочный. Я вообще до этого не подозревал о том, что загрузочные экраны существуют, а Эррор, хоть и был подшофе, достаточно внятно пояснил мне, что это за место. Короче, мы так, наверное, лет семь пересекались с Гено, Эррору, оказывается, тоже было скучно, а Афтер оказался интересным собеседником. Так как и я и Рор всю жизнь провели в одиночестве, нам было приятно общаться с Афтером, раз он непредвзято относился к нам. Как-то само собой разумеющимся получилось в итоге, что мы стали ближе, чем друзья, а в самом конце АфтерТейл я и Рор начали приглядывать за вселенной. Именно мы вытащили Гено на загрузочный экран после окончания игры. Возможно, если бы мы вмешались раньше, брат не умирал бы, и смог стать путешественником по Мультивёрсу, но Эррор не решался вмешиваться в бой Санса и Фриск, думал, что игра упадет из-за его глюков, а я тогда не очень хорошо управлял порталами… И получилось как получилось.<br/>Погружаясь в воспоминания, Фреш надолго замолчал, прокручивая в пальцах собственные очки за длинную дужку. Потом встрепенулся и продолжил:<br/>— В общем, я считаюсь у них самым младшим, и Гено беспокоится обо мне, как о своем Папайрусе, я ему это позволяю, мне не сложно — ему приятно. И последние пятьдесят с хвостом лет навещал его не реже двух раз в неделю, за исключением прошедшего в твоей компании времени, — Фреш наконец пересек гостиную и усевшись на подлокотник кресла Найтмера, ласково обнял за плечо своего принца, — Эррор вчера заглядывал к нему, и наругался на меня, дескать, Гено там на загрузочном извёлся весь. Я понимаю, что ты предпочел бы не высовываться из замка, пока ты уязвим во время деления души, но ненадолго же можно? На загрузочном экране безопасно, там ведь даже умереть нельзя. А если ты обо мне переживаешь, я могу с Рором сбегать за тортиком или печеньками быстренько, чтоб не с пустыми руками в гости приходить…<br/>Всё это время молчавший Найтмер неверяще качал головой. Вот уж действительно, как тесен Мультивёрс… Фреш ждал от него хоть какой-то реакции, а Повелитель Кошмаров, натянуто улыбаясь, отвёл взгляд. И как признаться возлюбленному, что, по факту, во всём, через что прошёл Гено, виноват Найтмер? Что, ещё под контролем Негатива, полубезумный Кошмар случайно заглянул в эту вселенную, намеренно отравив последнего упавшего человека, внушая ему идею постоянного геноцида монстров. Кто бы мог подумать, что страшное прошлое настигнет его вот так — и уязвит в самую душу, заставив мучительно стыдиться и раскаиваться? Поняв, что молчит слишком долго, Принц негатива прошептал:<br/>— Ты прав, я переживаю из-за того, что более уязвим из-за деления души, но я всё ещё могу постоять за себя. Просто… Разве не будет лучше, если сначала ты сам сходишь к брату и обо всём расскажешь, и уже, если он сам захочет со мной увидеться…<br/>     Фреш ненадолго нахмурился — эхо эмоций Найтмера несло негативную окраску, но покалеченной душой было тяжело уловить оттенки, вникнуть в детали, лишь смутная тревога грызла изнутри, потому паразит поторопился развеять все мыслимые сомнения своего принца:<br/>— Да Гено мне сам голову откусит за то, что я, засранец, не привел познакомиться с ним своего избранника! Или наоборот, расстроится, что я стыжусь его, из-за кхм… В общем, из-за того, что он не в лучшей форме: в прах рассыпается, кровью истекает и все такое. Поэтому, самым лучшим вариантом будет заглянуть к нему вместе, познакомиться, отметиться что я жив-здоров, и договориться, что навестим его вместе, когда тебе будет полегче, надеюсь, душа у тебя не полгода будет делиться, — стремясь вернуть возлюбленному потерянное где-то приятное, легкое чувство беззаботности, Фреш добродушно подпихнул Найта в плечо. — И не переживай за то, что ты "Кошмар Всея Мультивселенная", "Принц негатива", "Повелитель Кошмаров" и всё такое. Если уж он отнесся лояльно ко мне, временами вправляет мозги Эррору, и встречается с Рипером, можно смело утверждать, что он не зависит от стереотипов, довлеющих над большинством монстров!<br/>— Если ты так в этом уверен… — Найтмер едва заметно покраснел светло-лиловым румянцем, паразит безошибочно прочитал "между строк" неуверенность возлюбленного в том, что ему могут быть рады, несмотря на то, кем он являлся. Ласково погладив белую скулу скелетной марионетки, практически касаясь кончиком фаланги края левой глазницы, Повелитель Кошмаров кивнул. — Тогда я подожду тебя здесь? Пока вы с Эррором выбираете, что ты с собой возьмёшь.<br/>Паразит "клюнул" поцелуем своего принца в висок, подскочил на месте и с воплем "я мигом, любовь моя" — сиганул "рыбкой" в портал. Фыркнув вслед Фрешу, Найтмер откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрывая глазницы. В его груди две первые, уже полностью сформированные, крохотные души нежно жались к потрескавшемуся яблочку, чувствуя волнение родителя, растревожено пульсируя. Нежная улыбка тронула белые губы Повелителя Кошмаров, он прижал ладонь к груди над душами, успокаивая жёлтенькое и серебристое сердечки, едва слышно прошептав:<br/>— Всё хорошо, милые, просто немного переживаю…</p><p>     Когда из внезапно распахнувшегося портала вывалился Фреш с диким ржачем и в такой позе, словно ему выдали "напутственного пендаля" Найтмер, дернувшись, вздрогнул. На каменный пол с шуршанием заползла огромная корзина фруктов, очевидно, её в портал пропихнули ногой, затем из окна между мирами высунулась трехцветная длань, поставив рядом пакет с чем-то. Языком жестов Эррор пояснил, по какому адресу может отправляться паразит, портал захлопнулся.<br/>— Ох, Рор, без тебя было бы так скучно жить… — задыхаясь от хохота, Фреш выпустил из рук бутылки кетчупа, и, всхлипывая, все так же на четвереньках, подполз к Найтмеру, уткнувшись черепушкой ему в колени, — представляешь, я заваливаюсь к ним в ДудлСферу, и случайно наступаю на кота, сроду животных Инк не держал, откуда мне было знать, что нужно смотреть под ноги? Животное с перепугу с диким воплем через всю комнату прыгает на диван, где эта влюбленная парочка с дистанцией в метр о чем то воркует, и, приземлившись на голову Инку, совсем озверев, делает кусь его за череп! Я никогда не видел, чтобы Инк прыгал с места на три метра в высоту! Кот брякнулся на пол, шмыгнул под диван, а Радужка, матерясь, полез за ним и застрял! Под шумок котяра свалил на кухню, а Эррор сидит и смотрит на меня квадратными глазами, как я по стеночке, всхлипывая, сползаю… В общем, как понял, зачем я пришел — за шкирку протащил меня по Мультивёрсу, выдал жратвы и пообещал придушить, если в следующий раз приду сразу в дом, а не как все белые скелеты — стучась в дверь. Видимо, ты можешь не стучаться, если негативом покроешься… Или если я намажусь гуталином с ног до головы-ы…<br/>Под конец повествования Фреш уже хрюкал и завывал в истерике, руки его не держали, так что он, конвульсивно дергаясь, уткнулся лицом в сапоги Найтмера, Повелителю Кошмаров оставалось лишь устало качать головой.<br/>— Значит, в следующий раз будешь осторожнее. Всё взял что хотел? — снисходительно, как ребенка или умалишенного, Найт поглаживал всхлипывающего паразита по голове. Он всё ещё не был уверен в верности собственного согласия на встречу, но Фреш был так воодушевлён идеей познакомить его с братом, разве мог тёмный близнец отказать возлюбленному?<br/>— Ага, — непонятно с чем согласился Фреш, принявший, наконец, вертикальное положение. — Сейчас запихну кетчуп в пакет и выходим!</p><p>***</p><p>— Инки? Инки, ты там жив? — присев на корточки перед диваном в гостиной, Эррор осторожно поглаживал выглядывающий из-под мебели ботинок. В ответ послышалось хриплое неразборчивое бурчание, так что разрушителю пришлось переспросить, — что? Я не понял…<br/>— Я пожалел, что согласился жить вместе с твоим слизнем, говорю! — кряхтя и держась за голову, художник выполз из-под дивана, на черепе были видны приличные царапины, оставленные зубами обезумевшего от страха слайма. — Вот выпью белой красочки, побегаю за этой полосатой мордой, поиграю им в керлинг в Сноудине, или в гольф на крайняк, Бруми вполне сойдет за клюшку, и мне полегчает…<br/>     Опершись спиной на диван и уложив затылок на мягкие подушки сидения, художник устало прикрыл глазницы, а глючный Санс облегченно выдохнул. Эррор на полном серьезе испугался, что Инк сейчас его просто выпнет вместе со Слизняшкой в Анти-пустоту, предпочтя мирное существование одиночки тому сомнительно приятному разнообразию, что временами привносит в его жизнь присутствие разрушителя, а теперь, как выяснилось, и его питомца.<br/>— Прости, я уже наругался на Фреша, он пообещал впредь стучаться, — Эррор помолчал с секунду, устраиваясь на полу рядом с художником. — Подождешь, пока я отнесу его в СлаймТейл?<br/>— Было бы неплохо, — приподняв веко, Инк воззрился на разрушителя знаком восклицания. — Только без скелетного тела, чтобы побегал там от этих кусучих животных, засранец!<br/>Голос разрушителя едва поскрипывал помехами, когда тот рассмеялся:<br/>— Выкинуть Фреша в СлаймТейл, конечно, заманчивая идея, но я говорил про Слизняшку.<br/>— Да понял я, — художник снова прикрыл глазницы, в висках свербило, надо было зарисовать трещины на черепе от зубов. Вот же скотина! Чудо враждебной фантазии! Слизь-слизью, а кусается настоящими зубами! — Думаю, что это поспешное решение, у Слизни есть смягчающие обстоятельства — на него наступили, и он спросонья запрыгнул на меня, а от меня он шугается как позитив от Найтмера. Будет продолжать кусаться — сначала посадим в клетку, потом можно будет говорить о том, чтобы его вернуть в родную вселенную. Может, Слизняшик ко мне быстрее привыкнет, если кормить его буду только я?<br/>Эррор замер в замешательстве, когда Творец, продолжая говорить, улегся на пол, положив голову на его колени. Художник был предельно осторожен и не коснулся голых берцовых костей, а тяжесть белого черепа ощущалась так правильно и приятно…<br/>— Буду, значит, тебе напоминать, Инки. — проследив взглядом за капелькой чернил, стекшей по виску Творца из свежей царапины, Эррор злобно зыркнул в сторону кухни, где под буфетом прятался Слизняшка. Если бы Инк не заступился за еното-кота, дав ему второй шанс, разрушитель бы без жалости выбросил животное обратно. Опустив взгляд на художника, глючный встретился с ним взглядом и только тогда понял, что сидит почти без движения.<br/>— Позволишь? — улыбка Инка выглядела смущенной и в то же время умоляющей. — Совсем чуть-чуть, в качестве компенсации за неожиданный кусь? Или тебе неудобно?<br/>     Как можно беззаботнее пожав плечами, Эррор смущённо отвёл взгляд, на чёрных скулах проступил едва заметный синий румянец. С секунду поколебавшись, разрушитель опустил руку на грудь Инка, под пальцами, сквозь ткань футболки, ощущались старые, незаживающие шрамы на узорчатых ребрах. Сглотнув, разрушитель едва смог пробормотать сквозь помехи и заикание статики:<br/>— Мне… удобно…<br/>— Спасибо, Эрри, — Творец потерся затылком о бедренную кость, скрытую шортами, снова прикрыв глазницы, — мне тоже удобно.</p><p>***</p><p>     Гено читал запоем вторую книгу подряд: Рипер откопал где-то в мире людей захватывающую художественную историю, и Афтер просто не мог оторваться, хоть и приходилось, временами, заглядывать в словарь, чтобы понимать странные речевые обороты французского языка, такими темпами он скоро станет полиглотом! Светлячок, сидя на плече у Гено, мягко освещал страницы, и даже, кажется, что-то едва слышно мурчал, замечательный компаньон! Впервые за многие годы не столь томительно ожидать, когда же вернется Рип. Скрежет открываемого портала заставил Санса подорваться с дивана, он совсем забыл, что хотел к приходу Жнеца приготовить чаю, чтобы посидеть вместе!<br/>— Привет, — приблизившись к усталому Риперу, Гено смущенно улыбнулся, кажется, он потерял счет времени. — Выглядишь измотанным, был сложный день?<br/>— Всё хорошо, — Бог смерти и правда сегодня был загружен работой по макушку, настолько, что даже ничего не принес в подарок возлюбленному, из-за такого конфуза Жнец чувствовал себя неуютно, но то, как Афтер Санс его встретил, тут же вернуло Риперу привычное приподнято-озорное настроение. Шагнув навстречу к Гено, Рип приобнял его за плечи, касаясь зубами скулы в целомудренном поцелуе. — Ты такой красивый сегодня, этот румянец тебя необычайно красит, любовь моя!<br/>Несмотря на настойчивость Бога смерти, его объятия были деликатными, практически невесомыми, Рипер всегда давал возможность Афтеру отстраниться, как только Санс того пожелает, и вообще столько делал, и так заботится о Гено, а тот ничем и никак не мог отплатить ему…<br/>— У тебя язык — помело, Рипер, — фыркнул Афтер. Жнец хотел было сказать что-нибудь привычно задорно легкомысленное, но замер, подавившись словами: Гено обнял его за спину и, пряча лицо в плотную ткань мантии, уткнулся носовой костью в его ключицу. До этого дня Афтер лишь терпел объятия, и впервые обнял его сам! Едва не светясь от счастья, Бог смерти неуверенно прижал Гено к груди, потёрся скулой о его висок, прошептав:<br/>— Я так рад, что сейчас расплачусь от счастья! — как бы Рипу хотелось остаться подольше вот так, в обнимку с этим ворчливым, скромным, смущенным скелетом, но Жнец никогда не ограничивал свободу возлюбленного, потому и сейчас убрал руки с его спины.<br/>— Не надо, — подняв взгляд, Гено едва не подавился собственной душой: Рипер был так близко, что в единственном оке Смерти можно было разглядеть серебристые искры, он был таким красивым сейчас, таким потрясающе притягательным… Вопреки ожиданиям, Гено не спешил отстраняться, и Рипер, заливаясь синим румянцем, наблюдал, затаив дыхание, как Гено, привставая на цыпочки, потянулся наверх не отводя взгляда от его тонких белых губ. В голове Бога промелькнула догадка: любимый хочет поцеловать его!<br/>— с Эррора станется для смеху положить в корзину свинец, пустота его раздери! — нарушая романтичный момент, заставляя Афтера испуганно вздрогнуть и отшатнуться от Рипера, из открывшегося портала послышались громкие ругательства, и в вечный сумрак загрузочного экрана, еле волоча за собой тяжелую ношу, ввалился Фреш, хотя хозяева его и не признали сперва: паразит забыл дома очки, а кепку, кажется, посеял, когда Эррор галопом пронесся с ним по вселенным.<br/>— Фреш! Слава Звездам, с тобой все в порядке, — кинулся навстречу младшему брату Гено, мысленно костеря паразита на все лады, вот что стоило этому обормоту прийти попозже минут на пять?! Следом за Афтер Сансом, сдерживая раздраженное рычание, поплелся Рипер встречать татарина… То есть, гостя. — Где тебя Найтмер носил, проклятый паразит?! Я чуть богу душу не отдал, за тебя, засранца, переживая!<br/>— Не правда, мы только начали. — весомо подтверждая собственные слова, Рип положил тяжелые ладони на плечи Афтера, горячим шепотом опалил белоснежный висок, послав по костям возлюбленного жгучие искры. — Но я с удовольствием продолжу, если ты захочешь.<br/>Продолжит? До Гено запоздало дошло как можно было понять его слова со стороны. Хотя, технически, душа Афтера уже много лет принадлежала Богу смерти. Шмякнув на пол гостинцы, Фреш с кряхтением выпрямился и уставился широко распахнутыми глазницами на старшего брата, он даже не отреагировал на упоминание Найтмера, все остроты и каламбуры просто вымело из его головы, едва паразит понял, что у Афтер Санса снова целый череп. А Гено в свою очередь похолодел, разглядев, <strong>что</strong> осталось от кусочка души, мерцающей в глазнице. Братья заговорили одновременно:<br/>— Офигеть!<br/>— Твоего Создателя!<br/>— Ты выглядишь потрясающе!<br/>— Что с твоей душой?! Это же кошмар!<br/>— Не знаю, уместно ли подобное говорить на загрузочном экране, но добрый вечер. — Насмешливо фыркнул Принц негатива, перешагивая окно портала. Конечно, он тоже был Кошмаром, но вряд ли последний возглас относился непосредственно к нему. Жнец поднял взгляд на вновь пришедшего и тихо фыркнул Афтеру в висок.<br/>— Смотри-ка, и правда, Кошмар. И где ты носил этого "проклятого паразита"? А, Найтмер? — с задорной улыбкой Рип вновь потёрся скулой о висок любимого, едва слышно бурча себе под нос. — Не мог, что ли, ещё немного его где-нибудь поносить?<br/>— Найтмер?! — Гено взглянул на обычного Санса среднего роста в несколько официальной одежде — рубашке и брюках — смотревшейся контрастно на фоне аляповатой одежды младшего брата, потом обернулся к Риперу, согласно кивнувшему на его безмолвный вопрос, и вернул взгляд обратно к Фрешу. — Во что ты снова вляпался, мелкое недоразумение?<br/>     Под взглядом Афтера Принцу негатива было не по себе, перед ним стоял очередной монстр, пострадавший из-за его ошибок. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Найтмер прятал глаза, его душа нервно вздрагивала от гнетущей тяжести сожаления, а вместе с ней волновались и крохотные души Слияний. Ещё и Рипер так пристально сверлил его взглядом, Повелитель Кошмаров неосознанно прижал ладонь к груди, словно пытаясь укрыть души от проницательного взгляда Бога смерти, едва сдерживая глухое рычание. Жнец на это лишь усмехнулся и, на секунду прикрыв глазницы, пожал плечами. Ему не было интересно деликатное состояние Кошмара или души его детей. Убить самого Найтмера Рип бы не смог, а маленьким Слияниям ещё жить и жить, он не собирался работать сверхурочно. Слишком хлопотно. К тому же, это были племянники Гено. Вряд ли бы его возлюбленный обрадовался, если бы пельмешки* погибли из-за Рипера. Не заметив неловкости, Ужас девяностых собственнически притянул темного близнеца к себе за плечо.<br/>— В любовь по самые уши вляпался! Гено, Рип, позвольте мне вам представить мою родственную душу и, — Фреш замешкался, называть Повелителя Кошмаров, жившего непомерно долго по сравнению с самим паразитом, "парнем", язык не поворачивался, да и "мужем" тоже — они не подтверждали еще свою связь, чтобы официально именоваться парой. — Моего партнера, Найтмера. Собственно, из-за стремительно развивающихся наших отношений мне было несколько не до того, чтобы наносить визиты! Эррор добросовестно надавал мне по шеям, за то, что я бросил брата, так что решил заглянуть к вам, чуваки!<br/>Дернувшись от неожиданности, когда Фреш прижал его к себе и потёрся скулой о его висок, Найтмер тихо проворчал, отчаянно стараясь не краснеть:<br/>— У тебя нет ушей, балбес…<br/>— Соулмейт? — Гено едва не подпрыгнул на месте и бросился на шею к Ужасу девяностых, обнимая младшего брата, не заметив, как горестно вздохнув, поникший Рипер пошёл ставить чайник. — Поздравляю, Фреши! Я так рад за тебя! За вас!<br/>Гено адресовал лучезарную улыбку Найтмеру и, отцепившись от паразита, потянул его с Повелителем Кошмаров к столу за руки.<br/>— Найтмер, ты пьешь чай? Рипер всегда приносит вкусный чай, но если предпочитаешь кофе, у меня он тоже найдется, Эррор больше по кофе, специально для него держу!<br/>Принц негатива неуверенно проследовал к столу за Гено и Фрешем. Ему всё ещё было некомфортно в обществе незнакомых монстров, впрочем, то, как был воодушевлён Афтер Санс тем, что паразит нашёл соулмейта, пусть это и был Найтмер, немного успокаивало.<br/>— Чая будет достаточно, спасибо, кофе для меня зачастую неприятно горький…<br/>     Крохотный слаймик с гудением кружил над головами гостей, задорно улыбаясь. Заботливо предложив Найтмеру присесть, Фреш выгрузил из прихваченного пакета бутылки с кетчупом и несколько коробок с пончиками на стол, не обращая никакого внимания на недовольный взгляд Рипера. Обычно, если паразит приходил в гости к своему брату это было надолго, так что о скорейшем возвращении к прерванному Бог смерти даже не мечтал. Ну ничего! Не последний день живет, ещё всё будет.<br/>— Значит нальем чаю! — благодарно кивнув Риперу, Афтер полез в тумбочку в поисках четвертой кружки.<br/>— На кой ляд я притаранил целую корзину фруктов, если ты еще старые не доел? И кстати, я смотрю, у тебя теперь появился питомец? — Фреш с интересом наблюдал, как голубенький светлячок, смешно подпрыгивая на столе, бочком приближался к Повелителю Кошмаров, улыбаясь и кося на него взглядом, — милое создание.<br/>     Потянувшись погладить крошку, Ужас девяностых едва успел отдернуть руку — внезапно слаймик зарычал и попытался цапнуть его за палец, а потом, недовольно жужжа, нырнул под расслабленную ладонь Найтмера, прячась.<br/>— Странное существо, никогда таких не видел. — от греха подальше убрав руки со стола, пробормотал Принц негатива, а Гено, расставляя кружки перед гостями, изумленно посмотрел на недовольного чем-то питомца.<br/>— Ага, Рор на днях принес из какой то вселенной, но странно, что он попытался на тебя напасть, Фреш. До этого он даже к Риперу не был агрессивен.<br/>— Да пофиг, — паразит беззаботно махнул рукой, плюхнувшись на стул рядом с Найтмером. — Ты мне лучше скажи, с каких пор ты не истекаешь кровью и снял глюк с черепа! Выглядишь потрясающе, совершенно как прежде!<br/>— Это Инк кости нарисовал, — смущенно пояснил Гено, разливая всем из заварника чаю. — Я сам до сих пор не привык видеть свои кости целыми, честно.<br/>Гено сел напротив брата, Риперу осталось только занять место напротив Найтмера, вокруг которого, помуркивая, летал крошечный светлячок.<br/>— Инки? Надо проставиться за тебя Радужке, — Фреш довольно улыбнулся, отхлебывая чаю из кружки. — Что еще нового у тебя, Афтер? Я тебе свою самую главную новость уже рассказал!<br/>До того не вмешивающийся в беседу, Жнец фыркнул, расплываясь в задорной усмешке:<br/>— Самую-ли главную? Или я настолько стар, что уже не поспеваю за <strong>главными</strong> новостями молодого поколения?<br/>Едва заметно покраснев на провокационные слова Бога смерти, Найтмер отвёл взгляд в сторону, машинально скомкав пальцами рубашку на груди, а крохотные души испугано прижались к тёмно-фиолетовому яблочку. Вот же болтун старый… Что мешало ему и дальше молчать?!<br/>— Рип? — Гено непонимающе воззрился на довольно прищурившегося Жнеца, потом перевел взгляд на смущенных, словно школьники, монстров, пытаясь сообразить, на что намекал Бог смерти. А паразит, уставившись в кружку с чаем, молчал как рыба. Намек Рипера был для него прозрачен, видимо, тот чувствовал души так же, как и Эррор, но рассказывать или нет о том, что они скоро станут родителями, Фреш и Найтмер просто не успели обсудить. Точнее, договорились, что всем расскажут, когда закончит делиться душа, хотя вот Рор, а значит, и Инк уже в курсе, теперь Рипер… В любом случае, Ужас девяностых счел, что окончательное решение в этом вопросе остается за его половинкой. Найтмер же стушевался, совершенно не представляя, как в подобной ситуации быть, не то чтобы Повелитель Кошмаров верил в приметы и суеверия обычных монстров, но… Он сам не был уверен в том, что из этого получится и не считал хорошей идеей рассказывать кому-то об этом… Даже если это был брат возлюбленного.<br/>— Есть ещё новость, но, пока что мы не будем по поводу неё распространяться. Фреш расскажет, когда всё станет понятнее. — Найтмер кинул предупреждающий взгляд на Рипера, на что тот, усмехаясь, лишь пожал плечами. Скрытую темной брючной тканью бедренную кость едва ощутимо пожали под столом, Принц негатива взглянул на внешне невозмутимого паразита, едва заметно благодарно кивнув, поддержка соулмейта пришлась как никогда кстати, стало спокойнее.<br/>— Гено, слушай, я же переехал в НайтмерХолл, это во вселенной на поверхности. — переводя разговор в другое русло, спохватился паразит. — Так вот, ты не подскажешь, как бы мне вычислить, какой месяц и плюс-минус день на дворе? Боюсь, коренные жители этой вселенной не были заинтересованы в составлении календаря.<br/>— Ну вообще, если это стандартная поверхность, то долгота дня подскажет, какая дата, многие ученые поверхности запросто это подсчитают, видишь ли, некоторым это бывает интересно. — Гено пожал плечами, отхлебывая остывшего чая.<br/>— А как это сделать? — припоминая вечный сумрак ХэвенТейл, Фреш неуверенно поскреб затылок. — Засечь? А если облачно? Гено, спаси, мне очень нужно с этим разобраться!<br/>— Почему бы тебе не обратиться к ученым ОутерТейл? — подал голос Рипер, — Технически вселенная у него развита, возможно, он подскажет наилучший вариант?<br/>— Спасибо за идею! Действительно, обращусь к Оутеру. — Фреш улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой, выглядящей странно без дополняющих образ темных очков.<br/>— Вообще, мы ненадолго заглянули, чисто отметиться, чтобы ты не переживал за меня, Гено, — Фреш встал из-за стола сразу же, как Найтмер опустошил свою кружку. — Так сказать, чтоб ты удостоверился, что у меня все классно, радужно и позитивно!<br/>— Эм… Я даже стесняюсь уточнить-то, вы там с Эррором шведскую семью создали или просто под настроение партнерами обмениваетесь? — Рипер просто не мог промолчать, услышав интересный намек от паразита, сверкнув на Жнеца взглядом, Гено предпочел проигнорировать пошлость, как и Найтмер. Отрешенно подумав о том, как же хорошо, что Рипер не стал продолжать, оставив повисшей в воздухе недосказанность про "позитивного" Дрима, Повелитель Кошмаров молча кивнул хозяевам на прощание, торопясь вернуться в замок, за ним, не задерживаясь, ушел Фреш.<br/>     Проводив гостей, Гено обернулся к Жнецу, так и не поднявшемуся из-за стола, со скуки раскручивающему на тонком пальце глазированный шоколадом пончик.<br/>— Мне за тебя стыдно, Рипер, неужели не мог промолчать, пока Найтмер не уйдет? Ему было неприятно выслушивать твои комментарии!<br/>— Прости. — Закинув лакомство в рот, Бог смерти что-то неразборчиво прошамкал, и усмехнувшись на недовольный взгляд Гено, повторил: — я не хотел, чтобы тебе было за меня стыдно, но Найту было неловко не столько из-за моих комментариев, сколько из-за своего положения.<br/>— Положения? — Афтер Санс моментально ухватил этот намек и изумленно вытаращился на довольного шалостью жнеца, — пустота меня подери, так вот почему у Фреша одни слезы от души остались! Я, старый дурак, должен был сам догадаться!<br/>С усмешкой, подперев голову рукой, Бог смерти наблюдал за тем, как Гено в возбуждении бегал вокруг стола, всплескивая руками, и смеясь как сумасшедший:<br/>— Ха! А младший-то переплюнул нас с Рором, первым станет родителем! Интересно, какое Слияние получится у Ужаса и Кошмара Мультивёрса?<br/>     Внезапно погрустнев, Гено замер, устало махнул рукой и молча сел за стол, на место, где до этого сидел Найтмер. Он вспомнил, как Папайрус, еще когда был совсем маленьким, просил у него младшего брата. Не помня Гастера, Папс лет до пяти звал Санса «папа», потом, став чуть взрослее, обращался по имени, но до тринадцати лет на каждое подарождество просил у "Сансты" младшего брата. Санс всю голову себе сломал, почему тот так просит себе брата? Ведь он сам делал все возможное и невозможное, чтобы младший брат ни в чем не нуждался, чтобы ему всегда было весело, выдумывал разнообразные игры и развлечения для него… Лишь когда Папайрус подрос, и постепенно перенял на себя всю работу по дому, догадался: подобным образом, возможно, Папайрус желал заботиться о ком то, не в силах дарить свою заботу Сансу.<br/>     Каждый раз, вспоминая о погибшем брате, Гено не мог сдержать слез, и сейчас, прикрыв глазницы рукой, ожесточенно сцепив зубы, старался не разрыдаться… Он даже не в состоянии исполнить мечту Папайруса, какой из него, к Блускрину в задницу, Санста? И старший брат вышел никудышный. Улыбка медленно сползла с лица Жнеца, когда Афтер Санс внезапно погрустнел. Гено снова вспомнил что-то из своей прошлой жизни? Рипер терпеть не мог, когда случалось что-то подобное, но и ничего поделать с этим было нельзя, оставалось лишь попытаться утешить любимого. Поднявшись из-за стола, Рипер приблизился к Гено, осторожно обнял его за плечи, склонился к нему, укладывая голову на плечо, ласково потёрся скулой о скулу.<br/>— В чём бы ты себя ни винил, не надо. Я могу только представлять, о чём ты грустишь, но… Пусть то, как ты живёшь сейчас и не идеально, но у тебя есть братья, пусть и не родные, скоро будут племянники. Ты можешь заполучить всё что угодно, только попросив любого из близких тебе, и у тебя есть я. Я готов сделать для тебя все, поэтому, пожалуйста, — Рипер замялся. Просить, чтобы Гено не грустил, было неправильно, как не правильным было и просить его не плакать… Сдержанные слёзы, порой, приносили куда как больше боли, чем выплаканные.<br/>— Всё, что угодно… — Гено грустно усмехнулся раз, другой, потом, не выдержав, захохотал сквозь слезы, укрыв лицо в ладонях, мотая головой, вздрагивая, исторгая из себя со смехом и слезами горечь, гнев и скорбь. — Рип, ты не убил меня, ты не забрал меня, ты не выполнил мою мольбу тогда! Да, у меня есть близкие, но я служу лишь обузой для них, у них своя жизнь, свои семьи, они жертвуют своим временем ради того, чтобы пробыть со мной пару часов, а потом — уходят, исполнив повинность! Кем я буду для Слияния? "Дядя" по праздникам? Который даже подарить ничего не может, не попросив до этого родителей что-то принести… Зачем я здесь?! Зачем я вообще нужен? Я даже Папайрусу не мог подарить желаемое, и не смогу никогда, даже в память о нем, пусть бы даже у меня была целая душа, я не настолько жесток, чтобы запирать с собой в этом месте маленькое Слияние! Не дать ему увидеть первый снег, эхо цветы, водопады Ватерфолла… Я никчёмное существо, ошибка Создателя, ты лжец, Рипер! Ты не дашь мне того, что я желаю из своего собственного эгоизма!<br/>— Из моего <strong>эгоизма</strong>?! — бледный до серости Бог вцепился в ткань куртки на груди Гено, практически раздирая ее на части, и захрипел, спрятав лицо на плече Афтер Санса, — да, я никого не терял! Мой брат и отец, и друзья живы, мой мир — чуть ли не столп Мультивёрса и останется им до скончания времен, и я не имею ни малейшего представления, через что <strong>тебе</strong> пришлось пройти! Но не смей называть меня эгоистом!<br/>     Бессмертная душа Бога смерти болезненно ныла за рёберной клеткой, судорожно сжимаясь, он не думал, что Гено может настолько сильно тяготить подобная жизнь. Рипер, как мог, старался скрасить её, приносил книги, лакомства, вещи, всё, о чём его любимый лишь намекал, всё, чего тот хотел… Жнец не знал, что ещё мог сделать, потому, захлебываясь отчаянием, шептал, изливая впервые за много лет все то, что было похоронено у него в груди:<br/>— Если тебя не станет, если ты умрешь, для меня это будет крушением мироздания, ты — моя вселенная, моя семья, мой смысл жизни. Да, я бессмертен, но это лишь будет означать бесконечную агонию без возможности унять боль в сердце! Я люблю тебя, Гено. Люблю тебя всей душой, если ты пожелаешь быть отцом — я подарю жизнь хоть одному Слиянию, хоть одной тысяче, если ты пожелаешь, уничтожу для тебя хоть каждую вселенную, хоть каждую через одну, сделаю все, что в силах Бога смерти, только живи, прошу тебя!<br/>То, как отчаянно цеплялся Рипер за него, какая боль была слышна в каждом его слове, какие слова тот говорил… Гено задохнулся от эмоций, неосознанно сжимая руки Жнеца в ладонях до скрипа костей, он пропускал каждое слово сквозь себя, и — верил. <strong>Так</strong> нельзя врать, даже Боги не способны на <strong>такое</strong> лицемерие.<br/>— Ри-Рип, — у Гено дрожал голос, но не от слез боли, им уже не было места здесь. Дождавшись, когда Бог поднимет голову, Афтер едва ощутимо коснулся зубами белой скулы. — Я… Я тоже тебя люблю, Рипер…<br/>Зная характер Жнеца, Гено приготовился к радостным воплям и диким пляскам, и тем более удивился тому, что тот лишь чуть сильнее прижал его к груди, не сказав вообще ни слова.<br/>— Я думал, что ты взорвешься от восторга, Рип. — устало фыркнув и прикрыв глазницы, Гено потихоньку прижался к Жнецу, поудобнее устраиваясь в теплых объятиях. Не имея возможности ответно обнять Бога, он накрыл своими руками широкие ладони, прижимая их к ребрам, за которыми совсем-совсем близко билась его израненная, медленно погибающая душа. — Не подозревал, что ты способен быть сдержанным, честно.<br/>— Я до смерти счастлив. И прыгал бы от радости, но тогда, мне пришлось бы отпустить тебя, а я этого не хочу. — В поцелуе Рипер прижался зубами к белой скуле Афтер Санса, которому оставалось лишь поблагодарить незнамо кого за то, что Жнец не сообразил, что можно прыгать с ним на руках. Фыркнув, Гено едва слышно шепнул:<br/>— Рип, ты говорил, что ты сделаешь все, что угодно, все, что я захочу, твое утверждение все еще в силе?<br/>Бог смерти несколько напряженно кивнул.<br/>— У моих обещаний нет срока годности. Я всегда готов сделать для тебя что угодно, — на секунду замолчав, Рипер продолжил уже тише, — кроме смерти.<br/>— Хорошо. — Гено повозился, поворачиваясь к Жнецу боком, и, положив голову ему на плечо, выдохнул куда-то в шею: — побудь со мной еще немного, Рип. Просить тебя обнимать меня так целую вечность очень хочется, но, завтра тебе на работу…<br/>Боясь лишний раз двинуться, Смерть осторожно прижал Санса крепче к груди и нежно погладив того по голове, едва слышно заурчал.<br/>— Конечно. С радостью, любовь моя.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Рады сообщить вам, что с опозданием почти в месяц мы наконецто создали группу во вконтакте, приходите к нам в гости, там уже есть первый арт по Дару, но вскоре добавится еще арты, а так же конкурсы, новости, и прочее! Ждем в гости!<br/>https://vk.com/club198792167<br/>(А/С)<br/>- Ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи! *сказал и подвис*<br/>- Эй, ты чего?<br/>- Да я тут подумал, как это я лихо загнул: Ужас девяностых, летящий на крыльях… или на самом Найтмере?<br/>- Не подскажешь, как мне это развидеть?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Когда все дома</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Это кто, Инк? — вместо утреннего приветствия Блуберри ткнул пальцем в сторону спящего в уголке на лавке Санса. — И да, доброго утра.<br/>
— Добро-ого… И это Кросс. — зевнув, художник доплелся до кофемашины и вперившись в агрегат злым взглядом, почесал надбровную дугу, — вот же лентяи, неужели сложно в турке кофе готовить?! Пока Инк копошился через портал в собственной кухне в поисках турки и пакета кофе, Блу рассматривал привалившегося к стене и похрапывающего Санса. У сидящего рост не особо измеришь, но, кажется, монстр был почти с Даста ростом — около метра восьмидесяти. И что он здесь делает?<br/>
— Спит, — буркнул вернувшийся Творец, кажется, последнюю свою мысль Берри произнес вслух.<br/>
— Я вижу, что спит! Почему не в своей комнате?! — крошка-Санс считал, что знает всех Кошмаров, но, оказывается их куда больше. Хотя, не сказать, чтобы его это пугало, Кошмаром больше — Кошмаром меньше, какая разница? Даст всё равно самый лучший и самый сильный! Бульканье воды из-под крана возвестило о наполнении турки.<br/>
— Хрен его знает. Вероятно, не хотел пропустить завтрак. — обнаружив столовую ложку, Хранитель Мультивёрса хлюпнул в медную посудину три с горкой ложки молотого кофе и столько же сахара. Наблюдая за этим зверством Берри передернулся, настолько сладкий кофе на его памяти никто из Кошмаров не пил. А сон у новенького был мертвый — Творец спросонья не был образцом грации и грохотал посудными ящиками не задумываясь, что может кого-то разбудить. — А может, просто не дошёл.<br/>
     Пока Инк медитировал на турку, ожидая когда забурлит и вспенится закипевший напиток, Берри поставил на стол тарелку с печеньем и остатками шоколада, налил себе чаю, который — немыслимо! — принес на днях Киллер, молча поставил на стол перед хлопочущим с ужином Блуберри и так же молча удалился. Терпкий аромат бергамота с едва слышной ноткой апельсинов теперь сопровождал его каждое утро — Блу этот чай очень понравился! Надо будет спросить Даста, что нравится Киллеру, стоило отдарится за презент, ведь все остальные Кошмары предпочитали кофе, и даже Ласт его пил, правда, со сливками. Маленький Санс вновь бросил взгляд на спящего скелета и только сейчас заметил у него подмышкой резиновую… Курицу??? Хрюкнув, он поторопился отвернуться, а то такими темпами он всех в замке перебудит.<br/>
     Когда друзья уже уселись рядышком за стол, попивая чай и кофе, Блу осторожно подтолкнул Инка локтем в бок, кивнув в сторону Кросса.<br/>
— А чего это он с резиновой курицей в обнимку спит?<br/>
— Разве? — отхлебнув едва не треть кружки-бульонницы, одолженной у Хоррора, чтобы весь кофе за раз влез, Творец покосился на монохромного Санса. Разглядел предмет интереса Берри и хмыкнул в кружку, — это он с Эпиком общался, видимо. И, кажется, ХэвенТейл чем то закрыт от влияния внешнего мира, я не почувствовал, что они громят очередную вселенную, надо будет спросить у этого придурка, где они бушевали на этот раз.<br/>
— Эпик? — Блу перевёл удивленный взгляд на Инка. — Это ещё кто-то из Кошмаров?<br/>
Подавившись кофе, художник закашлялся, и отставил от греха подальше кружку на стол, умирать бесславной смертью утопленника было не в его планах на это утро.<br/>
— Упаси Небо нас от такого Кошмара! Нет, просто это очередной Санс, вот только характер у него м-м… Специфический. И юмор тоже. На его фоне Фреш мастер тонкой сатиры.<br/>
Берри скептически хмыкнул. Он не представлял кого-то <strong>более</strong> специфического, чем Фреш, но Инку было виднее. Отпив чаю, маленький Санс задумчиво уставился в тарелку, размышляя, хочет он вон ту печеньку в форме рыбки или не хочет?<br/>
— Ну что, какой сегодня будем завтрак стряпать? Яичницу и омлет мне готовить надоело, да и такими темпами все Кошмары скоро закукарекают.<br/>
— Зафтрак, — задумчиво прочавкал печенюшкой Инк и поболтав кофейную взвесь в некогда прозрачной кружке, улыбнулся внезапно пришедшей на ум идее. — А почему бы нам не приготовить катаеф? Я нажарю, а ты — приготовишь начинку для них! Тем более что фрукты надо съедать.<br/>
— Ка-та-еф??? Это что? — Берри удивлённо наклонил голову на бок. Он не слышал о таком блюде и как кулинар-самоучка никогда не упускал шанса научиться чему-то новому.<br/>
— Десерт арабский. Приготовим — узнаешь, как всегда все гениальное — просто! — подмигнул Инк, вставая из-за стола. — Я в ФармТейл, как думаешь, на всех едоков десяти литров сливок хватит, если их взбить?</p><p>***</p><p>     Когда все Сансы начали подтягиваться на кухню, Берри и Инк фактически закончили. На свеженарисованных огромных блюдах ажурными спиральками были разложены желтенькие, ароматные… лепестки. Блу во все глаза наблюдал за таким простым волшебством: кругленькие, размером не больше его ладони лепешечки художник сжимал с одного края, превращая заурядную еду в лепестки ромашки, или иного какого то цветка. Он даже сам предложил Инку набрать побольше цветов в ШокоТейл, чтобы украсить стол и таким способом. Фрукты уже были порезаны, и сливки взбиты, и даже на трех блюдах диаметром никак не меньше метра не осталось свободного места от печева, а тесто еще не кончилось. За всей суетой друзья совершенно позабыли о спящем Кроссе, и вошедший на кухню сонный Даст тоже сперва его не заметил.<br/>
— До-оброе утро, — душераздирающе зевнув, пыльный подошел обнять Блу, тихонько проворчав ему в макушку, — просил же меня будить, если твоя очередь дежурить на кухне. Не люблю просыпаться в одиночестве.<br/>
     Располагавший по Фен-Шую бутоны шоколадных цветов на блюде, крошка-Санс тепло улыбнулся, сверкнув яркими звездами в глазницах и, откинув голову на плечо Даста, в мимолетной ласке коснулся пальцами серой скулы.<br/>
— Прости меня, ты так сладко сопел, не хотел тебя будить! — ну не говорить же этому упрямцу, что Берри, как мог старался сохранить такой редкий спокойный сон Даста. Конечно, Найтмер забирал <strong>воспоминания</strong> о кошмарах, и Блу уже чувствовал, когда возлюбленному снится что-то нехорошее и тихонько будил, чтобы избавить от травмирующих видений, но Даст, даже если еще полночи спал после, потом целый день бродил мрачный по апартаментам, молча курил, и под его глазницами залегали темные тени. Короче, сон с кошмарами по мнению Берри полноценным сном назвать было нельзя.<br/>
— Тогда не уходи по утрам, — фыркнул пыльный, слизывая длинноватым языком со скулы несколько капель взбитых сливок — Блу от усердия не заметил, что на тыльной стороне фаланг остались брызги воздушного десерта. — М-м, вкусно! И нам бы чайник побольше, Кросс пьет чай. Если Найтмер спустится к завтраку, то заварки на всех не хватит.<br/>
— А если спустится Фреш, то и кофе на всех не хватит, — проворчал Крим, проходя от дверей сразу к кофеварке, щелкая кнопкой включения. По тону можно было понять, что он не выспался, но выглядел Ласт как всегда ослепительно: в белоснежных, расклешенных джинсах с ярким рисунком в виде желтых цветов неизвестного сортового происхождения с дополняющими их умопомрачительно сочными зелеными листьями. Сверху — зеленая в черную клетку рубашка свободного покроя с подвернутыми до локтя рукавами и на изящных ножках канареечно-желтые туфли. — Всем доброго утра.<br/>
— Доброго! — отозвался Инк, сосредоточенно стряхивая очередную партию арабских блинчиков со сковородки и зачерпывая половником в кастрюле остатки теста, Даст буркнул что-то неразборчиво доброжелательное в ответ.<br/>
— Доброе утро, Крим. Ну, чай я поставлю кипятиться, а вот кофе пусть каждый сам для себя готовит. — напоследок бережно коснувшись зубами в поцелуе нижней челюсти пыльного, Берри с неохотой выбрался из его объятий, отправившись набирать в чайник воды. Даста можно было понять, но если бы Блу остался валяться в кровати до обеда, то не приготовил бы с Инком такую вкуснятину!<br/>
— Йоу! Всем бодрого, свежего, ясного и потрясного утра, чуваки! — из портала, запнувшись о порог, вывалился Ужас девяностых, с трудом удержав равновесие и едва успев поймать свалившиеся с черепа очки в паре дюймов от пола — У кого-нибудь есть скотч? Пятый раз за утро очки ловлю!<br/>
— Нету! — хором отозвались все бодрствующие.<br/>
— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Повелитель Кошмаров, выходя из портала. Выпрямившийся Фреш едва успел подать Найтмеру руку, словно августейшей особе помогал с лестницы спуститься, тот с усмешкой принял такую заботу, темная душа замерла на миг в груди, он был совершенно не привычен к подобному проявлению внимания. Под локоток проводив Принца Негатива до места «во главе стола» где, как паразит понял, всегда Найт и сидел, Ужас девяностых плюхнулся рядом, а устроившийся на своем месте Даст мысленно "намотал на ус" — стоило попробовать так же с Блу, вон как начальство от такого млеет! Благодарно пожав пальцами ладонь Фреша под столом, Найтмер укоризненно зыркнул на сладко спящего Кросса — опять с Эпиком баталии устроили — и, не удержавшись, сам широко зевнул, едва успев прикрыть рот ладонью. Из-за общего позитивного фона в замке он уже неделю не мог выспаться, а полное экранирование во время сна темный близнец еще не освоил в совершенстве.<br/>
— Сну Кросса можно позавидовать, — усмехнулся Хоррор, остановившись в дверях, из-за его спины выглянул бледноватый Киллер. Громила всегда сидел за столом со стороны окон, а не кухни, но прикорнувший в уголке Кросс не давал ему возможности перебраться на законное место, а просить Найтмера «посторониться» с точки зрения людоеда было несколько неуместно. — Вы так галдите, я бы давно проснулся.<br/>
— Вот когда ты здесь спишь, мы и не галдим, — приветливо улыбнулся здоровяку Блу, поставив на стол две миски со взбитыми сливками, упрятанными до того в холодильник, ещё две принес Крим; оказывая посильную помощь для скорейшего начала завтрака Найтмер призванными щупальцами переставил кофейник и чайник с заваркой на стол, Инк же, вылив последнюю порцию теста на сковороды, привстав на цыпочки, пытался достать до верхнего ящика, чтобы вытащить для всех кружки. Даст уже поднялся, чтобы помочь, но Хоррор был ближе. Усмехнувшись, здоровяк подошел к Инку и дотянувшись через его голову до полки, достал все потребное.<br/>
— Спасибо, сейчас доделаю последнюю партию и сбегаю, разбужу Эрри, — сверкнул звездочками в глазницах художник.<br/>
— Фреш уже пошел его будить, — откликнулся Найтмер, они с Творцом на миг пересеклись взглядами, что-то особенное читалось в глазах Инка, Повелитель Кошмаров склонил голову к плечу. — Не надо было его отпускать?<br/>
Донесшийся откуда-то сверху истошный вопль, грохот, матюки разрушителя и ржачь паразита, преумноженные гулким эхом высоких потолков замка стали ему ответом.<br/>
— Не надо было его отпускать. — констатировал Найтмер похоронным тоном, и все присутствующие расхохотались от абсурдности ситуации. Сокрушенно покачав головой, Повелитель Кошмаров устало вздохнул. Сегодняшнее утро все больше напоминало ему детский сад на утреннике, на взгляд законченного интроверта жизнерадостности на квадратный фут пространства было чересчур много. Недовольно ворочавшийся в душе Негатив был солидарного с хозяином мнения.<br/>
— Сейчас он спустится! — из портала рядом с Принцем негатива вылез довольно улыбающийся Фреш, Инк едва сдержал порыв побиться головой о столешницу. Пробравшийся на свое место за столом с помощью телепортации Киллер, позволил себе помечтать что бы такого да эдакого можно было написать несмываемыми маркерами на лбу храпящего в обнимку с резиновой курицей Кросса? Но бежать куда-то, искать эти грешные маркеры было откровенно лень, потому эта идея осталась на "когда-нибудь потом". Сегодня убийца предпочел бы вообще не посещать кухню, дико хотелось зарыться в подушки, прижаться к крепким ребрам Хоррора и поспать еще полстолетия.<br/>
— Если я еще хоть раз при пробуждении увижу тебя, Фреш, то клянусь — то утро будет последним в твоей жизни! — захлебываясь помехами прорычал Эррор, выползающий едва не на четвереньках из портала.<br/>
— Как же Инк-то до сих пор жив, если ты так реагируешь на то, что тебя будят? — с нескрываемым интересом поинтересовался Киллер.<br/>
— А мне больше интересно, как Фреш выжил, — пробормотал Даст, наблюдая, как людоед, нагнувшись, подхватил за шкирку разрушителя, приводя его в вертикальное положение. — Хотя, если бы мне завязали шнурками лодыжки, я бы тоже спросонья не успел никого убить.<br/>
Пока Инк пытался отыскать нож, чтобы срезать с черных костей путы ярких шнурков для кед, Берри их просто разорвал, чем заслужил одобрительное бурчание Эррора, наконец вынырнувшего из перезагрузки. Хоррор перебрался через заботливо открытый Киллом портал на свое любимое место, все остальные тоже уселись за стол, и даже разлили по кружкам желаемые напитки, и только потом до Сансов дошло — Кросс еще спит.<br/>
— Я разбужу! — подорвался с места Фреш, но его удержала фиолетовая щупальца Найтмера.<br/>
— Хватит с тебя одной жертвы на сегодня! — огрызнулся Инк, вставая из-за стола. — Сам разбужу. Эй, Кро-осс… Кросс!<br/>
     Какое-то время Сансы заинтересованно наблюдали за попытками Творца разбудить монохромного скелета, художник сперва звал мечника, потом тряс его за плечо, а под конец начал взбалтывать за грудки — бесполезно, ответом ему служил только храп.<br/>
— Стукнуть бы тебя, придурок! — в сердцах выругался Инк, — да боюсь, что насмерть пришибу!<br/>
Удивительно, но угроза подействовала — Кросс вскинулся, распахивая глазницы, на его лице отобразилась целая гамма эмоций: от недоумения до шока.<br/>
— Инк! Ты откуда здесь?! — он ведь помнил, что в НайтмерХолл пришел… Или ему приснилось?<br/>
— Проснулся, Рип ван Винкль! — с невозмутимым выражением лица отхлебнул кофе Даст, — так Инк уже лет пять, как замещает Найтмера.<br/>
— Запомните, — тоном гида вклинился Киллер. — вот это выражение лица называется "удивилась золотая рыбка, но виду не подала…"<br/>
     Все дружно заржали над тем, как перекосило Кросса: глаза вытаращил, челюсть уронил, и ме-едленно обвел взглядом всех присутствующих. Блу и Крим ему были незнакомы, а вот за Фреша сознание зацепилось.<br/>
— Что вы так на меня смотрите, отец родной? На мне узоров нету и цветы не растут. — паразит был сама жизнерадостность и непосредственность.<br/>
— Ты чё здесь делаешь, Ужас девяностых?<br/>
— Кошмар из девяностых, меня официально повысили, приняв в вашу теплую компанию безумцев.<br/>
— Заколебали, давайте есть! А то мы сейчас в слюнях Хоррора утонем! — проскрежетал сквозь помехи Эррор, и его опасения были небезосновательны — сидел он напротив громилы. Кроссу подпихнули поближе кружку с чаем, Крим поделился миской со сливками, мечник автоматически ел, но мыслями был не в еде точно. Вроде все сидели за одним столом — и в то же время словно порознь, по парочкам, и дело совсем не в том, что одна миска сливочного крема была для двух Сансов, сидели те уж нарочито рядышком. И новые лица — откуда здесь новые лица?</p><p>***</p><p>     Завтрак прошел весело и непринужденно, всем понравились и фрукты, и выпечка, постепенно Сансы расползлись кто-куда, Берри и Крим о чем то перешептываясь, бренчали у раковины посудой, а Кросс все сидел за столом, невидящим взглядом вперившись в мутное от пыльных разводов окно.<br/>
— Чувак? Чува-ак, слышь, будь другом, выручи меня… — к мечнику подсел Фреш. Он уже успел проводить Найта наверх, и обещал ему, что не станет задерживаться. — Кросс, твоего Создателя за волосатую задницу, ты меня слышишь?<br/>
Встрепенувшийся Санс хмуро зыркнул на Фреша, и все еще молча кивнул, показывая, что тот завладел его вниманием.<br/>
— Ты же общаешься с Оутером, если я правильно помню? — зачастил Фреш, стараясь как можно быстрее объясниться. — Так вот мне кровь из носу надо с ним пересечься, в ближайшие месяца три. Найдешь его для меня?<br/>
— Бывает, пересекаюсь, — кивнул мечник, снова поворачиваясь к окну, его внимание привлекли Хоррор и Киллер, прогулочным шагом под ручку отправившиеся куда-то за пределы замка. Спохватившись, что долго молчит, Кросс продолжил, — вообще Эпик с ним больше времени проводит, если уж на то пошло… И Оутера просто так нельзя найти. Сам понимаешь, космический таймлайн огромен. Если вновь его встречу, скажу что ты его искал.<br/>
— Спасибо, и лучше попроси его посидеть на месте и сгоняй за мной сюда, — устало вздохнул Фреш. Он-то надеялся, что Кросс, возможно, знает какое-то излюбленное местечко, где Оутер частенько зависает. Кажется, ему придется выдумывать "план Б". Собираясь вернуться наверх, паразит поднялся с лавки, и мечник поторопился окликнуть приятеля:<br/>
— Фреш, а что ты и другие Сансы тут делаете?<br/>
Ужас девяностых обернулся, на линзах очков, до того пустых, промелькнули какие-то буквы, но слишком быстро, Кросс не успел прочесть.<br/>
— Не скажу за других, выбор, где жить — частное дело каждого. — Фреш выглядел непривычно собранным и серьезным, словно более взрослым, чем был еще месяц назад. — Мы с Найтмером теперь вместе.<br/>
— Поздравляю, — Кросс приложил усилие к тому, чтобы улыбнуться. — Я рад за вас! Не задерживаю тебя, вижу, что торопишься.<br/>
     Благодарно кивнув, паразит удалился в портал, потом и незнакомые Сансы куда-то ушуршали, кухня опустела. А Кросс все сидел на лавке, невидящим взглядом вперившись в грязное оконное стекло, обнимая ладонями давно опустевшую кружку. Кажется, не только Фреш и Найтмер, остальные тоже сошлись с кем-то, и не важно, надолго или нет. Подобного мечник не ожидал, и, хоть и был счастлив за друзей, где-то глубоко в его пустой душе поселилась глухая, мучительная боль. На фоне остальных его одинокая жизнь была удручающе беспросветна.</p><p>***</p><p>     Сегодня ради разнообразия Даст курил, устроившись на широком подоконнике в спальне. Уже почти два месяца он жил под одной крышей с Блуберри, и постепенно, день за днем это было все привычнее и привычнее. Незаметно его маленькая альтернатива занимала все больше места в его жизни и в его жилье — откуда то внезапно взялись шторы на окнах, теперь, кстати, прозрачных и чисто вымытых; внушительных размеров письменный стол в спальне, неизвестно зачем до этого занимавший квадратные метры, теперь был рабочим местом Берри: вдоль стенки ровным рядком стояли книги, лежали какие-то обрезки цветной бумаги, и куча премудростей которые пыльному были непонятны. И фотографии. Блуберри отвел для них целый ящик стола, и довольно часто перебирал их, Даст догадывался, что, вероятно, будь воля Блу и он бы все стены фотографиями завесил, но крошка-Санс поистине каким-то чутьем улавливал настроение Даста и в апартаментах с недавних пор было лишь два снимка. В гостиной над камином висела огромная панорамная фотография океана с того самого пляжа, где прошло их первое свидание, теперь они там стали частыми гостями, надо же им было, наконец, отыскать моллюсков! И еще одна, обычного размера, стояла на столе в рамочке. На ней Даст играл на рояле, фон у снимка был темный, почти черный — был поздний вечер, и три свечки в блюдце вместо подсвечника, стоявшие на краю лакированного корпуса, были единственным источником света. Дасту пришлось признать, что у Блуберри было потрясающее чувство композиции, несмотря на то, что сам пыльный не любил фотографироваться, снимок ему понравился. Показать, что ли, Берри собственные негативы? Они вроде должны были где-то сохраниться. Или уж лучше не позориться?<br/>
     Замерев на пороге, Блу уже какое-то время наблюдал за курящим на подоконнике Дастом, кажется, тот думал о чём-то приятном, по крайней мере выглядел пыльный расслабленным и довольным. Тихонько скрипнув дверью, обозначая свое присутствие, крошка-Санс приблизился к возлюбленному, обнял его за согнутую в колене ногу.<br/>
— Я закончил помогать на кухне. — в ответ пыльный что-то промычал, серые губы дрогнули, Даст улыбнулся, так и не открыв глазниц, а Блу счастливо вздохнул, любуясь избранником, и даже урча от переизбытка эмоций. Помолчали, какое-то движение снаружи, за окнами, привлекло внимание Блуберри, и он обернулся к окну, пытаясь разобрать, что происходит. В некотором отдалении от замка Хоррор и Киллер не то сражались, не то тренировались. Сложно было сказать, чем именно они занимались, но больше всего это походило на шаманские танцы с бубном вокруг Хоррора… Берри недоуменно повернулся к Дасту:<br/>
— Что там происходит? Что это вообще они устроили?<br/>
Скосив глаза, пыльный хмыкнул. Выглядело это, конечно, забавно со стороны: убийца прыгал блохой из стороны в сторону, в процессе умудряясь еще и кривляться, впрочем, без труда уворачиваясь от взмахов секиры. На самом деле, Даст по опыту мог сказать, что будь Киллер серьезен, и Хоррору пришлось бы несладко — с двуручным топором против маленького, верткого противника сильно не повоюешь.<br/>
— Разминаются перед спаррингом, — снова опустив веки, пыльный выдохнул терпкий дым. — Если долго мирно жить, то теряется навык в сражениях. Мы изредка под настроение устраиваем поединки друг с другом, держим таким образом себя в тонусе. На одних костяных атаках и бластерах против Инка и Дрима не уедешь. Особенно Инка — он боец ближнего боя, и несмотря на то, что кисть кажется громоздкой, сражается он ей даже лучше, чем Дрим посохом. Наверное, дело привычки.<br/>
     Даст замолк. Несмотря на то, что Хоррор был слеп на один глаз, он был грозным противником, по крайней мере для пыльного, ещё и тренировался больше остальных, может, сказывалось его прошлое, где от умений зависела его жизнь, может, чтобы не забывать какие-то приемы, может, просто нравилось. Но в последние месяцы здоровяк не предлагал ему размяться, видимо, кандидатура Киллера была ему предпочтительней. Взгляд Блу буквально зажегся золотыми звездами, и от переизбытка воодушевления он разве что не подпрыгнул на месте:<br/>
— А мы? Мы можем устроить спарринг?! — ведь это так интересно, узнать, насколько его партнер силен, что умеет, какие у него слабости, чтобы при возможном сражении Берри смог прикрыть его спину или поддержать в атаке! — Даст, пожалуйста!<br/>
Едва открыв рот чтобы отказать, пыльный себя вовремя одернул — Блу уже несколько раз доказывал, что внешность обманчива. Ему бы с Хоррором попробовать спарринг устроить, а то громила вечно боится зашибить оппонента и едва в полсилы дерется.<br/>
— Почему нет? — видя, как Берри в восторге едва не пританцовывает от нетерпения, Даст ласково улыбнулся. — Докурю и пойдем, ладно?</p><p>     Пустошь с восточной стороны замка была чем-то вроде пересечённой местности, из окна третьего этажа этого видно не было, но то тут, то там встречались ямы и взрытая земля — после костяных атак, Берри любопытно осматривался по сторонам, метрах в трёхстах левее сражались Хоррор и Киллер.<br/>
— В спаррингах мы не используем бластеры, — перенесший телепортом себя и Берри на места тренировок, пыльный пояснял правила. — Далеко уходить мне лично неудобно, потом долго возвращаться, а вблизи замка чревато — можно попасть в окна, мало ли пожар начнется. Поэтому все поединки — это скорее рукопашный бой.<br/>
     Наклонив голову набок, Блу с некоторым удивлением рассматривал избранное Дастом оружие — тот призвал серую кость с гипертрофированным "суставом". Выбор пыльного был неожиданным, Берри думал, что предпочтение возлюбленного будет более… Острым. Улыбающийся Даст крутанул запястьем, наблюдая за реакцией Блуберри. Булава была отличным оружием, особенно в ближнем бою, и успешно ломала костяные копья, один раз пыльному даже удалось выбить кисть из рук Инка и художник, несмотря на свою дырявую память, сделал вывод — уже лет тридцать не любил ближний бой с пыльным, предпочитая дальние атаки. Дасту было очень интересно, какое оружие предпочитает Блу? Копье? Меч? Посох?<br/>
     Довольно ухмыляясь, словно ребенок, замысливший веселую проказу, Берри сформировал на ладони огромный стальной параллелепипед и словно вытянул из его середины длинную костяную рукоять.<br/>
— Я готов! Кто будет инициатором?! — крошка-Санс закинул молот на плечо, словно тот ничего не весил, Дасту осталось лишь впечатлёно вздернуть бровь. Молот, да еще и на длинном "древке" — при грамотном использовании рукоять вполне себе удачная защита от выпада. Подкинув в руке булаву, пыльный отошел на пару метров от Берри и встал на изготовку, подняв оружие на уровень груди:<br/>
— Уступаю тебе!<br/>
     Пожав плечами, Блу взмахнул молотом, рассекая воздух со свистом от правого плеча вниз, удар тяжелого наконечника взметнул пыль и мелкую щебенку с земли, с глухим рокотом отозвался в костях Даста. Пыльному не составило труда уйти из-под широкой размашистой атаки, но гул, прокатившийся по земле был сравним с ощущением, когда рядом с дикой высоты падает каменная глыба. Блуберри управлялся своим молотом весьма умело: пыльный Санс завертелся волчком, отступая шаг за шагом назад, крошка монстр наседал, делая выпады, метя таранными ударами в корпус, каждый из которых, достигни цели, проломил бы ребра и потому Блу боялся бить в полную силу, ведь если вдруг Даст замешкается с отступлением, меньший скелет может просто не успеть остановить молот…<br/>
     Серокостный монстр попытался отбить молот вверх, ударив снизу по стальному наконечнику, но тщетно, только булава хрустнула, покрывшись трещинами, а молот в тонких руках Блу даже не дрогнул! Зараза! Отскочив назад, Берри счастливо улыбнулся Дасту:<br/>
— Мы просто спарингуемся или на что-то? Раньше мы с Альфис всегда бились на вкусняшку!<br/>
— Альфис? Я думал, твой учитель — Андайн, движения уж больно похожие!<br/>
Блу фыркнул, внимательно следя за движениями возлюбленного — тот, крадучись, медленно сокращал дистанцию.<br/>
— Не, просто вместе тренировались! — собравшись было сказать, что его учителем была королева Ториэль, Блу вовремя прикусил себе язык. Может, его возлюбленный и не был специалистом в альтернативных вселенных, но уж догадаться о том, что персонажи поменяны местами, мог. А таких вселенных было не то, чтобы много… Даст скалился, ему нравилось, как кипит магия в костях, бой — это то, что всегда будоражит, заставляет чувствовать себя живым! Ну, положа руку на сердце, не только горячка схватки, еще…<br/>
— На секс! — пыльный попытался зайти сбоку, но Блуберри его не разочаровал — мягкое движение согнутых в коленях ног, Берри, не отрывая от земли подошвы сапога проскользил носком по земле, грамотно перенося вес, и следом, без запоздания поворачивая весь корпус, ни на сантиметр не подпуская противника, держа его в полутора метрах от себя. — Кто проиграет, тот снизу!<br/>
Расплывшись в широкой хищной улыбке, Берри рявкнул:<br/>
— Договорились! — и уже на полном серьёзе бросился в атаку. Очередной выпад Даст ожидал с нетерпением — закрывшись лесом костей, он телепортировался за спину Блуберри, почти вплотную, отлично зная, что после выпада у того будет фактически открытая спина. Ощутив позади вспышку магии, Берри замешкался лишь на долю секунды, перехватив древко ближе к молоту, он ударил костяной рукоятью назад, пропустив ее под локтем, раздался треск костей. Испугавшись, что задел Даста, Блу попытался оглянуться за спину, что его и подвело — пыльный ушел от тычка под ребра, отклонив в сторону древко булавой и резко опустившись на корточки, крутанулся на пятке, выпрямленной ногой подсекая Блу под колени, но в последний момент передумал телепортироваться прочь, разрывая дистанцию. Он не знал, насколько гибок в бое Блу, и не желал, чтобы тот треснулся затылком о землю, поэтому фактически поймал малыша в охапку, гася падение навзничь собственным телом.<br/>
— Я тебя пленил!<br/>
Оказавшись прижатым спиной к груди Даста, Берри фыркнул и, улыбаясь, обернулся к пыльному, лизнув удлинившимся языком серую скулу. Маневр сработал — его возлюбленный на секунду ослабил хватку и крошка-монстр кувырком бросился в сторону, утягивая за собой и молот.<br/>
— Один раунд в твою пользу, следующий будет точно за мной!<br/>
— Посмотрим! — подобрав с земли булаву, пыльный поднялся на ноги. Какое-то время они кружили друг вокруг друга, сохраняя дистанцию, выжидая, у кого нервы окажутся крепче. Первым в атаку пошел Даст — телепортировавшись над Берри, он замахнулся булавой, точно зная, что маленький Санс успеет отреагировать и отразить атаку сверху, но ему и не это надо было! В последний момент расформировав свое оружие, пыльный схватился обеими руками за древко молота, вскинутого над головой Блу, и перекувыркнулся через голову, вставая на землю, оказываясь спиной к спине Блу, и всем корпусом налегая вперед, чтобы сбить малыша с ног, или заставить выпустить оружие.<br/>
     Не ожидавший того, что Даст схватится за рукоять, Блуберри на секунду замешкался, растерявшись, но почти сразу же расплылся в широкой довольной улыбке. Он никогда не сражался с таким изобретательным, опытным и ловким противником. Это раззадоривало, разжигало азарт. В голубых огнях глаз на секунду сверкнули алые искры, молот рассыпался частичками магии, Блу шагнул вперед, одновременно разворачиваясь всем корпусом к противнику, в тоже время заново призывая оружие. Ощущая, как распадается в руках рукоять молота, Даст поторопился отпрыгнуть подальше и перекатиться через голову. Чутье его не обмануло — будь это настоящий бой, и замешкайся пыльный хоть на лишнюю секунду — и Блуберри пронзил бы его спину.<br/>
— Неплохо сражаешься, для ботаника! — задорно усмехнулся Блу, улыбаясь во весь рот, это было так здорово, и Дасту нравится, он еще никогда не улыбался так открыто, так яростно!<br/>
— Ботаника прощу, но если бы ты что-то сказал о моем возрасте, то я бы тебе часов пять не давал кончить! — проворчал пыльный, поднимаясь с земли, на что Берри только фыркнул. Сперва он действительно хотел назвать Даста старичком, лишь в последний момент решив промолчать, но, раз тот сам про это напомнил…<br/>
— Сначала я хотел так сказать, но решил пожалеть твои старые косточки! — крошка-Санс закинул алебарду на плечо, невербально объявляя передышку, широкое лезвие поймало блик на пару секунд выглянувшего из-за облаков солнца, хищно сверкнув. Выпрямившись и снова формируя в руке булаву, Даст крутанул запястьем, прохрупывая сустав. У Блуберри определенно был талант к военному искусству, не то, что у пыльного в его возрасте. Но крошке-монстру недоставало опыта, все сражения, что у него были до этого, скорее всего, ограничивались лишь обучением.<br/>
— Почему ты не двигаешься? — Даст решил подтолкнуть Блу в нужном направлении, — ты легкий, гибкий, движение — твое самое важное преимущество, так двигайся!<br/>
— Я двигаюсь, просто ты не атакуешь всерьёз, такой скорости для тебя вполне достаточно, старичок. — Берри показал любимому язык.<br/>
— Поверь, ты не желаешь, чтобы я атаковал всерьез. — не отреагировав на подначку, хмыкнул Даст. — Видишь ли, если я нападаю всерьез, то не дерусь, я убиваю.<br/>
     Пыльный встал прямо, опустив руки, и смотря прямо в глаза Блуберри, он не бахвалился, он констатировал факт. Атмосфера непринужденного веселья изменилась, над головами монстров словно сгустились грозовые облака, стало нечем дышать — Даст всего на несколько мгновений дал вырваться своей дикой, безумной магии наружу, и Блу едва сдержал собственную энергию от ответной агрессии. Сила Даста приятно будоражила, дрожь предвкушения даже заставила скрипнуть белые косточки. Миг — и все стало как прежде, пыльный прикрыл глазницы, медленно, размеренно вздыхая, заставляя подчиниться собственную магию.<br/>
— Продолжим? Когда в твой мир спустится человек, тебе лучше быть готовым к любым выкрутасам, и уметь сражаться с любым противником.<br/>
Крошка-Санс расплылся в улыбке, кивнув:<br/>
— Конечно! В конце концов, мы спорили!<br/>
— Кажется, ты можешь думать только об одном… — пробормотал Даст и пожав плечами, встал наизготовку.<br/>
     В этот раз, едва Блуберри сделал выпад, пыльный сам шагнул навстречу клинку, лишь в последний момент разворачиваясь на носках, обходя клинок с незаточенной части, миг — и он перед Блу, близко-близко, в руке обычная кость, а взгляд двуцветных глаз отрешенный, направленный сквозь противника, словно Даст был не здесь, а витал в облаках, размышляя о вечном, оставив тело двигаться само по себе. Уворачиваясь от тычка в межреберное пространство, Берри отклонился назад, периферическим зрением улавливая, что вверху что-то блеснуло, и мгновенно расформировав алебарду, он отскочил в сторону, разрывая дистанцию. Вовремя — там, где стоял крошка-монстр, теперь был лес костей: эту атаку редко использовали сверху вниз, подобное решение было неожиданным. Если Блу желал победить, нужно было как то сбить Даста с ног! Но как? <br/>
     Вновь призвав молот, Блуберри бросился в атаку, тесня серокостного монстра в сторону, ему нужно было, чтобы пыльный споткнулся и упал. Выпад, выпад, выпад — Даст уворачивался, успешно перепрыгивая все рытвины и ухабы, словно имел глаза на пятках. Да он же магией прощупывает за собой землю! — догадался Берри, внимательно следя за тем, как пыльный вовремя поднимает ногу в нужный момент, или сменяет направление движения, если попадается препятствие на пути. Блуберри никогда не слышал о таком способе пользоваться силой, значит, и его учителя с подобным не сталкивались! Если первая разведка боем носила шутейный характер, то сейчас это было практически полноценное сражение, разве что оба противника знали — не до смерти. Будь бой смертельным, в ход шли бы разом все умения, что есть у каждого.<br/>
     Блуберри сцепил зубы, судорожно соображая, как быть, как достать пыльного? До этого он нападал только "в лоб", значит, надо заходить с флангов. Да, как Блу и предполагал, Даст не успел быстро перестроиться, и ему пришлось принять удар сбоку на рукоять булавы, но даже это не дало ему возможности устоять на ногах — серокостного Санса просто смело, удар отбросил его в сторону, заставив прокатиться по земле. Пыльный не успел подняться на ноги, Блу уже встал над ним, лезвия заточенных костей зависли в нескольких футах над монстром, готовые прикончить противника. Шах и мат! Из двуцветных глаз исчезла холодность, Даст усмехнулся:<br/>
— Это уже лучше! Поднатаскать тебя, и можно расширять состав Кошмаров!<br/>
Кажется, Берри мог расслабленно выдохнуть — он на миг испугался, когда пыльный не успел увернуться от атаки сбоку, все-таки удары молотом были увесистыми и запросто ломали кости… Осыпав Даста яркими голубыми искорками магии от расформированного оружия, крошка-Санс упал на землю, прижимаясь к теплому боку возлюбленного, обвивая руками широкую грудь:<br/>
— Значит этот раунд за мной?!<br/>
— За тобой, за тобой, сатириазист маленький! — посмеиваясь, Даст обнял Блу, потершись носовой костью о белую макушку, — только мне сначала надо вымыться, сколько раз за эти полчаса повалялся по земле!<br/>
     Берри лишь пожал плечами, и вдобавок поверх ног пыльного собственную закинул, прильнув к возлюбленному потеснее. Ему не то, чтобы так сильно хотелось вновь завалить Даста в постель, подобная перспектива была, скорее, приятным бонусом.<br/>
— Мы можем начать и в ванной, — заурчав громче, Блу сам потёрся носовой костью о ключицу, скрытую под тканью серой водолазки. Притиснув малыша к себе, пыльный телепортировался в их апартаменты, немного промахнувшись мимо ковра в гостиной, но зато не ошибившись с высотой, было бы неприятно треснуться об пол из-под потолка.<br/>
— Морской бой?! — Даст иронично вздернул бровь, а Блуберри заливисто расхохотался: было весьма заманчиво считать, что их сражение можно продолжить и в постели! Прижавшись крепче к любимому, Блу заурчал:<br/>
— Да, бой за доминирование, всё-таки у нас ничья. И я дам тебе ма-аленький шанс отыграться…<br/>
Хмыкнув, пыльный первым потянулся за поцелуем.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(А/С)<br/>- Поясни мне, что это за грешный «морской чай*»?<br/>- Это чай из водорослей из озер ватерфолла, поднимает уровень ХП, восстанавливает потраченную магию.<br/>- Так бы и сказал, что из ламинарии… А у нас он будет в фике?<br/>- У нас магию восстанавливает любая еда, так что не обязательно. Разве что чай, приготовленный каким-то особенным способом, типа: «ты варись, варись, варенье, *пантомимой показывает как перемешивает что-то в огромном котле* ВУНШ ПУНШ!»<br/>- *с покерфейсом* Нас разделяет бездонная пропасть различных культур, мой дорогой… Лично я представил себе утонченную чайную церемонию с гейшами…<br/>- Аха, только перед этим уржался с «Вунш-пунша»…<br/>* морской чай у нас фигурирует в другом фике, который мы сейчас обсуждаем</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Реверс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Опершись на черен топора, Хоррор с усмешкой кивнул отдыхающему убийце на валяющуюся в пыли парочку в паре сотен метров севернее.<br/>— Что я тебе говорил! Блу не так прост, способности у него явно есть! Такие партнеры всегда возбуждают интерес в схватке.<br/>— Тебя кто-то еще кроме меня возбуждает, Хоря?! Мне уже начинать ревновать? — хитро прищурившийся Киллер знал, что в словах Экса не было намека на сексуальный подтекст в адрес Блуберри, но упустить такую оговорку было просто свыше его сил! Пока Хоррор что-то бухтел о том, что убийца цепляется к деталям, Килл довольно кивал, искоса поглядывая на Даста и Блу. С того самого первого утра он тоже оценил способности малявки, а сейчас, понаблюдав за его спаррингом, готов был искренне признать, что тот действительно талантлив! Ну и двадцать LOVE из пустоты не появляются! Развоплотив нож, убийца шагнул к людоеду, прижал ладонь к разгоряченной груди, скрытой насквозь мокрой футболкой, острый запах пота щекотал обоняние, будоражил, заставляя алое сердечко сбиваться с ритма, а мысли уплывать в иное русло.<br/>— Как магия? Может, и мы на сегодня закончим?<br/>— Я плотно закусил, с магией все в порядке, — Хоррор накрыл своей ладонью тонкие серые пальцы, едва ощутимо пожав узкую ладонь. — Можем закончить, если ты устал!<br/>     Взгляды двух Кошмаров столкнулись, и улыбнулись они вдвоем, хотя те улыбки больше походили на звериный оскал. Прильнув к широкой груди громилы, Киллер, урча, медленно сжимал пальцы, перебирая сквозь ткань одежды желтоватые ребра, словно большой кот. Так сладко и волнительно было заигрывать с Эксом, чувствовать пыл в его взгляде, и даже алый язык, медленно скользящий по потресканным зубам, заставлял обмирать от восторга, перемешанного с предвкушением — Килл успел оценить мастерство и изобретательность применения такой обыденной вещи как язык, по его мнению Экс был достоин первого места на чемпионате по оральным ласкам! Алое сердечко, спрятанное за ребра на время тренировки, вздрогнуло, застучало сильнее, жар желания поплыл по костям, словно искорка по бикфордовому шнуру, лишь вопрос времени, когда будет взрыв гормонов, жажды и сексуального голода.<br/>— Я не устал, — привстав на цыпочки, убийца заговорщицки зашептал людоеду, — хочу иного боя! В горизонтальном положении! Что скажешь, здоровяк?<br/>— Непременно в горизонтальном? — глухой рокот, от которого завибрировала широкая грудь, заставил дыхание Киллера сбиться, в алом оке заплясали искорки смешинок, Хоррор безусловно знал, как убийца обожал его голос, и беззастенчиво этим пользовался. Даже пару раз на кухне, прямо за завтраком, заставил Киллера возбудиться до предела, а когда чуть погодя тот отыгрывался на засранце за вынужденное воздержание, всеми силами отнекивался, дескать не при чем он! — Думал, у тебя больше воображения, коротышка!<br/>Изо всех сил стараясь скрыть предательскую дрожь, убийца потерся скулой о грудь возлюбленного, урча.<br/>— Моей фантазии хватит на троих, но сейчас, — едва сдерживая порыв накинуться на Экса, Киллер хрипло зашептал. — Я хочу тебя прямо сейчас, прямо тут.<br/>— Килл, разве это уместно? — от удивления Хоррор уронил челюсть: такого предложения он не ожидал! — В замке прорва народу, эксгибиционизм это не мой фетиш, и тебе же здесь будет неудобно, здесь камни и галька, даже травы нет…<br/>Томно прикрыв глазницы, прильнув к крепкой груди Экса, Киллер забрался ладонью под пояс черных шорт, едва царапнув чужую лобковую кость, сбившееся дыхание возлюбленного стало ему наградой и поощрением — здоровяк завелся!<br/>— Меня ничего не смущает, — а очаровательный румянец, растекшийся по скулам Хоррора, так вообще крышу сносит от вожделения! — а тебя?<br/>     Не дожидаясь ответа и не отводя взгляда от алого ока, Киллер медленно опустился, почти стек вниз, становясь на колени перед возлюбленным. Поддев пояс шорт, убийца обнажил желтоватые тазовые кости, черная ткань шлепнулась в пыль, а Килл чересчур неспешно качнулся вперед, проскользил снизу вверх ладонями по крепким бедренным костям и выше, от вертлужных впадин по ягодичной поверхности подвздошных. Алый язык легонько коснулся лобковой кости, ласково, словно зовя багровую магию, и та не замедлила появиться, отзываясь на нетерпеливое предвкушение, прокатившееся дрожью по телу Хоррора.<br/>— Киллер! — громила шумно выдохнул, парадоксально, но у него словно пересохло во рту, а перед глазами поплыли разноцветные круги. В исполнении убийцы минет был бесподобен, его юркий язычок годился не только для острот и язвительных комментариев. Заглядывая в серые глаза, наполненные игривым озорством, Хоррор хмыкнул и поощрительно кивнул, с шелестом огладив ладонью свод серого черепа. Вцепившись пальцами в широкий подвздошный гребень здоровяка, Киллер подался навстречу желанному трофею — обхватил ствол у основания ладонью, в который раз с ликованием и восторгом отмечая, что пальцы даже не могут полностью объять бордовую плоть — кончиком языка нежно провел от основания к вершине, огладил по кругу головку, и, облизнувшись, отстранился.<br/>— Ты такой вкусный, Хоря, хочу больше… — не давая Эксу ответить, убийца создал из собственной энергии ткани рта и горла, медленно вобрав в рот темную плоть без остатка. Жаркий плен алой магии невероятен, Хоррор вздрогнул от прокатившейся по его плоти вибрации, и разом потемнело в глазах. Киллер дарил ему удовольствие, ни с чем не сравнимое, яркое, сочное, заставляющее трепетать душу.<br/>— М-м, Килл, я что-то не подумал тебя спросить, ты-то не голодный? — по доброму усмехнулся громила, — а то ты с такой жадностью на меня набросился, вдруг съешь?<br/>Впившись острыми кончиками фаланг в ямочку желтой подвздошной кости, притягивая Экса ближе к себе, убийца глухо рыкнул:<br/>— Я голоден до тебя! — с нарастающей экспрессией двигая головой, Килл туго обхватывал губами тяжелую экто-плоть, каждый раз их с Хоррором близости был мощным взрывом гормонов в черепе, убийца был жаден, одержим, дай ему волю — и секс остался бы единственным возможным действием для них обоих!<br/>— Я. Никуда. От тебя. Не денусь. — сквозь стиснутые зубы, глухо ответил людоед. С шипением втягивая воздух в грудь, он из последних сил старался не стонать в голос от сокрушительного удовольствия даримого ему возлюбленным. — Почему бы нам не вернуться в замок? Там, на кровати, удобнее… Я хочу целовать, и ласкать, и <strong>любить</strong> тебя.<br/>     Всхлипнув, убийца застонал. Предложение Экса было заманчиво, невероятно заманчиво, но Киллу хотелось хоть раз попробовать вот так: на улице, пока еще не успокоились взбудораженные боем тела, когда спрятанная за ребрами душа колотится, как в горячке жара, требуя соития. Киллер удвоил старания, алый язык, до того ласкавший лишь вершину, увеличившись, обвил всю длину багровой экто-плоти, то сжимая ствол, то отпуская его. Собственная магия убийцы, соткавшаяся в тазовых костях, пульсировала, требовала внимания, но еще больше он желал слышать голос любимого, его стоны, свидетельство того, что Хоррору хорошо.<br/>— Не молчи, прошу, Экс, не молчи, — слова - просьба, действия - приказ. Стоны Килла прокатывались волнами вибрации по темной плоти, алый язык сжимался все туже, словно пытаясь выжать, выдоить оргазм из людоеда, и Хоррор не выдержал. По пустоши, рождая эхо, прокатился низкий, рокочущий вопль:<br/>— Ки-иллер-р!<br/>     Мурашки щекотными пузырьками шампанского пробежали по костям убийцы, как же, блять, он любит этот голос! Из широкой груди раздался глухой рык, когда громила сам рванулся навстречу в гостеприимный рот, ладонь, до того лишь едва касавшаяся свода серого черепа, жестко возлегла на затылок, не давая Киллу отстраниться, Хоррор напористо, властно двигался сам, всего несколько толчков, и долгожданный оргазм накрыл с головой. Багровая плоть ворвалась в алую последний раз, Киллер всхлипнул, ощущение, как рот наполняет пульсирующей струей горячая магия рычащего людоеда, было потрясающим, он даже до крови вцепился в подвздошные кости Экса, вспорол их острыми кончиками фаланг. Серый скелет сотрясла судорога, убийца был на пределе, даже не прикасаясь к себе за все время оральных ласк, он распалился, всё, о чем он мог думать — скорее принять в себя такую желанную плоть, насадиться на крепкий стояк Экса, ощутить наполнение на грани боли и воспарить на крыльях экстаза.<br/>— Килл, — пытаясь отдышаться, прохрипел Хоррор, — коротышка, я не сделал больно?<br/>Отстранившись, громила присел на корточки перед убийцей, стерев ласковым касанием пальца крохотную слезинку с уголка серой глазницы.<br/>— Прости меня, мой хороший, на миг я потерял голову…<br/>— Нет, Экс. — хрипло прошептал убийца, приласкав все еще ненормально длинным языком желтоватый палец, и, приоткрыв глазницы, встретился взглядом с алым оком людоеда, — мне понравилось.<br/>     Расплывчатые сердечки в глазницах Киллера сказали Хоррору много больше, чем слова — они были свидетельством потрясающей честности и глубины чувств монстра. Хоррор против воли расплылся в широкой улыбке, когда Килл, словно огромный кот, с урчанием потерся головой о его руку.<br/>— Я рад, что всё в порядке! И, — громила кивнул вниз, указывая взглядом на светящуюся магию скрытую тканью черных шорт. — Кажется, тебе нужна помощь?<br/>— Помощь… Да, но не совсем с этим, — вцепившись в Хоррора, убийца из последних сил сосредоточился, распахивая портал в гостиную собственных апартаментов, рухнув с возлюбленным на цветастый персидский ковер. Обвив руками крепкую шею, Киллер прижался зубами к зубам людоеда, алое сердечко, выскользнув из-за ребер, парило чуть левее, бросая яркие блики на двух монстров. — Так для тебя достаточно уединённо?<br/>— Да, — выдохнул Хоррор, обхватывая Киллера за спину, притягивая теснее, багровый язык скользнул в приоткрытый рот убийцы, сплетаясь в поцелуе с алым. Вставать, куда-то идти, было влом, и людоед вытянулся на ковре, придерживая себя одной рукой над Киллом, другой он ласково провел по ребрам и вниз, широкая ладонь накрыла возбужденную плоть, принудив убийцу дернуться и взвыть не своим голосом. — Уверен, что с <strong>этим</strong> не нужна помощь? Еще чуть-чуть, и ты прожжешь шорты!<br/>Закинув ногу на тазовые кости громилы в попытке притянуть того к себе как можно ближе, Киллер выгнулся в спине, прижимаясь грудью к скрытым футболкой горячим ребрам.<br/>— Ещё немного и я прожгу не только шорты! Но нет, хочу иной помощи. — открыв глазницы, убийца встретился взглядом с алым оком и, расплывшись в похотливой улыбке, облизнулся. — Я хочу чувствовать тебя внутри, хочу чувствовать, как ты так же неистово врываешься в меня, как теряешь всякий контроль над собой от удовольствия. Хочу слышать, как ты рычишь моё имя, кончая в меня! Хочу, чтобы ты оттрахал меня до потери сознания!<br/>Ухмыльнувшись, людоед кивнул:<br/>— Ладно, но для начала, дай-ка я тебя раздену, — потянув полы темной футболки убийцы наверх, Хоррор дождался, когда тот поднимет руки, помогая ему, и сноровисто завязал длинный подол за серым затылком. При желании Киллер, понятное дело, освободился бы, ткань футболки не была серьезным препятствием для движений, но, тем не менее, годилась как аналог наручников и маски на лицо разом. Не особо торопясь, Хоррор стянул с себя футболку, отпихнул в сторону собственные шорты, до того болтавшиеся где-то на лодыжках, и наклонившись к Киллеру, пророкотал в скрытый тканью футболки рот:<br/>— До потери сознания — это весьма заманчиво, коротышка. Ты не против <strong>такой</strong> реализации твоей просьбы? — наблюдая, как Киллер остервенело мотает головой, громила стянул черные шорты убийцы до колен, связывая ноги так же, как и руки. Улегшись на бок, людоед подтянул ближе к себе лежащего на спине Килла. Убийца мог видеть через тонкую ткань футболки, но, принимая правила игры, закрыл глазницы, его уже била крупная дрожь, но не от страха, а от предвкушения. Поняв, что, пусть и связанными ногами, он может обхватить Хоррора за поясницу, Киллер не замедлил это сделать, чувствуя как здоровяк прижимается к нему сзади возбужденной плотью, но насадиться не получалось, людоед без всякой жалости и сострадания придержал его за грудь. В голосе громилы неожиданно появились стальные нотки: <br/>— Если ты чего-то хочешь, ты должен <strong>это</strong> попросить <strong>так</strong>, чтобы я не смог тебе отказать.<br/>     Такой властный Хоррор распалял сильнее любого жара, алая душа пылала желанием, а сознание Киллера затягивало пеленой похоти. Из его горла вырвался громкий, протяжный, отчаянный стон и Килл, не выдерживая больше, горячечно забормотал:<br/>— Пожалуйста, Экс! Я хочу чувствовать твою магию внутри себя! Чувствовать твои толчки, твой пыл, твою жажду! Пожалуйста! Хочу кончить, ощущая твою магию наполняющую меня изнутри! Чувствовать, как ты сам кончишь в меня! Пожалуйста! Молю!<br/>— Хорошо, просить ты умеешь, — Хоррор направил собственную плоть рукой в жаждущее движений нутро, и Киллер взвыл, дернулся навстречу желанному, рывком принимая в себя до упора темную магию, серый позвоночник изогнуло дугой. Обхватив ладонью стояк убийцы, людоед подался тазовыми костями вперед, и ещё, сильно отстраниться ему не давали ноги Килла, они даже не то заставляли скорее вернуться обратно, заполнить до конца алое нутро, не то убийца сам стремился насадиться посильнее. В слепой, неосознанной попытке зацепиться хоть за что-нибудь Киллер дёрнул руками, ткань футболки треснула, но выдержала и тогда убийца обхватил ладонями собственные плечевые кости, царапая их, впиваясь острыми кончиками фаланг в серую поверхность. Каждое движение здоровяка внутри посылало острые искры удовольствия по позвоночнику, людоед так хорошо, так правильно сжимал пальцы на его плоти, лаская его, всего пары секунд хватило, чтобы Килл достиг пика и с полузадушенным воплем сжался на багровой магии, изливаясь в ладонь Хоррора.<br/>— <strong>Экс</strong>!<br/>Из груди громилы вырывался глухой, хриплый рокот, он жаждал разрядки, и так же желал подарить Киллеру крышесносное удовольствие, раз уж тот хотел быть затраханным до потери сознания.<br/>— Ну что, Килл? Мы здесь так и останемся? — продолжая двигаться в алой магии, размеренно, четко, в одном ритме, Хоррор довольно улыбался, вслушиваясь в гортанные стоны коротышки. Кажется, ему было &lt;b&gt;очень&lt;/b&gt; хорошо, но людоед жаждал причинить куда большее удовольствие. Скольжение по экто-плоти теперь стало лучше, жидкая магия сыграла роль смазки. — Или будут какие-то предложения?<br/>     До затуманенного недавним оргазмом сознания не сразу дошло, о чём говорил людоед, и Киллер хрипло рассмеялся, срываясь на стоны, вздрагивая от особенно приятных прикосновений — Хоррор медленно поглаживал вершину алой экто-плоти, чуть надавливая фалангой большого пальца на чувствительное местечко, ощущать влажное скольжение этих ласковых пальцев было так волнительно, это распаляло сильнее.<br/>По левой плечевой кости что-то текло, ладоням мокро, кажется, Килл распорол острыми фалангами кость, но сейчас на это, как и на боль, ему было плевать. Он пытался придумать "какое-нибудь предложение", но в голове не было ни единой мысли после оргазма, он был таким же ярким, как в то утро, самое первое, когда Килл попробовал прижать экто-плоть людоеда сквозь свою магию к позвоночнику. А еще убийца вспомнил, какая реакция последовала на этот эксперимент, Эксу такое весьма понравилось! Как жаль, что сейчас руки связаны! Киллер расплылся в довольной улыбке, облизнув ровный ряд зубов.<br/>— Увеличь толщину, здоровяк! Ещё! Хочу ощущать тебя больше, пожалуйста!<br/>Такое предложение было неожиданным, но отказать Хоррор не мог, разве что рука затекла… Распутав шорты на ногах убийцы, людоед сел на полу, откинувшись спиной на журнальный столик, помог Киллеру оседлать себя.<br/>— Тебе удобно? — несмотря на то, что убийца был умопомрачительно тугим, людоед никак не мог отрешиться от окружающего и просто наслаждаться движением, было страшно причинить боль поскуливающему Киллу, при каждом резком движении Хоррор цеплял собственной гипертрофированной плотью то серую лобковую кость, то копчик. — Ты уверен, что тебе не больно? Мне кажется, что я настолько большой, что твои кости поскрипывают от давления…<br/>— Нет, не больно, — увеличенная плоть Экса растягивала алую магию на грани боли, но это лишь сильнее распаляло Киллера, заставляя серые кости ходить ходуном от дрожи удовольствия. Не в силах держаться прямо, убийца сгорбился, уткнувшись лбом в широкую грудину возлюбленного. — Двигайся, пожалуйста, я не могу. Ноги… Дрожат.<br/>     Громила хотел ласкать Килла и дальше, но если тот говорит, что не может сам… Бережно коснувшись ладонями серых тазовых костей, Хоррор помог убийце приподняться на нем, потом плавно опуститься, было так охрененно чувствовать медленное погружение в тугое нутро Киллера, перед глазом плыли темные круги, возбужденная магия грохотала в голове, оглушая, сталкивая в пропасть похоти.<br/>— Килл, твоего Создателя, блять! Ты такой узкий, я же так не продержусь и пары минут, а ты хотел до потери сознания трахаться…<br/>— Я не, сам, я… — по серым костям пощипывающими искрами прокатывались волны удовольствия, как никогда быстро подталкивая к очередному оргазму, едва соображая, убийца бормотал куда-то в грудь Хоррору, — не, не продержусь, дольше-е, Экс-с!<br/>Что-то в душе Хоррора воспротивилось тому, что лица Килла не видно, он желал насладиться не только телом убийцы, но и любоваться им в тот момент, когда на него накатывает оргазм, хотел видеть, как надламываются тонкие брови, как распахивается в стоне или даже крике рот! Рыкнув, громила зацепил ворот футболки, сорвав её с застонавшего Киллера, и тот с облегчением опустил руки вниз, вцепившись пальцами в желтые ребра.<br/>     Взгляд алого ока зацепился за трепещущее чуть сбоку от них перевернутое сердечко. Убийца любил, когда Хоррор касался его души, громила сегодня про это едва не забыл.<br/>— Посмотри на меня, — прошептал здоровяк. Он желал видеть снова сердечки в глазницах Килла, видеть, что ему настолько хорошо! Поймав нежную душу, людоед бережно коснулся языком гладкого бочка, вкладывая всю любовь к коротышке в это прикосновение, одновременно рванувшись вглубь так чувственно сжимающегося нутра, ещё раз, и ещё! Запрокинув голову и распахнув глазницы, Киллер на миг встретился с алым оком взглядом практически белых сердечек, очередной толчок багровой экто-плоти в алом нутре и оба монстра сорвались в пропасть кайфа практически одновременно.</p>
<p>     Продышавшись, Хоррор с усталой улыбкой погладил Килла по плечу и хмыкнул — всё-таки убийце удалось потерять сознание после оргазма. Или во время. Неважно. Странно, но магии ещё хватало, что было, безусловно, приятным бонусом! Дотянувшись до дивана, людоед стащил с подушек плед, накинув мягкую ткань на плечи Килла, чтоб тот не мерз.<br/>     То ли убийца его заразил этой ненасытностью, то ли у самого Хоррора сегодня был такой день, но не хотелось останавливаться на достигнутом. Вернув собственной экто-плоти адекватные размеры, здоровяк медленно, плавно покачивал тазом, едва двигаясь в Киллере, просто обозначивая собственное присутствие. Через пару минут убийца хрипло застонал и дернулся, сжавшись на багровой экто-плоти.<br/>— Хор… рор… — приходя в себя, Киллер всхлипнул, чувствуя плавные толчки в чувствительной после оргазма магии. Вцепившись подрагивающими пальцами в нижние рёбра Экса, тепло выдохнув в крепкую ключицу, убийца попытался сам приподняться и опуститься на твёрдую, горячую магию.<br/>— О, проснулся, мое сокровище! — фыркнул громила в серую макушку, вслушиваясь в сбивчивое дыхание любимого. Жесткие скачки кончились, первый голод был утолен, и сейчас они могли растягивать удовольствие, смакуя каждое движение. — Как ты, коротышка?<br/>— Хо… Хоро-шо, — убийца благодарно потерся носовой костью о широкую ключицу здоровяка, тот так бережно поддерживал его за тазовые кости, помогал приподниматься Киллеру на себе, не позволяя напрягать ослабшие ноги, и каждое движение Хоррора в алой магии заставляло нежную душу вздрагивать от яркого удовольствия. Людоед желал ласкать убийцу, гладить его спину, бережно обнимать, касаться чувствительных мест, вызывая дрожь нетерпения или удовольствия, но, оберегая уставшего коротышку, громиле лишь оставалось с шелестом гладить шероховатыми фалангами больших пальцев подвздошные косточки.<br/>— Мне тоже с тобой хорошо, Килл — зашептал в макушку убийцы здоровяк. — Хочу, чтобы тебе было так хорошо со мной, как никогда и ни с кем не было, мой хороший, мой любимый!<br/>— Ты, — убийцу била мелкая дрожь, и он потеснее прижался к широкой груди Экса, едва слышно урча. — Ты единственный, кого хочет… Моя душа… Кого люблю…<br/>— Киллер! — людоед замер, пальцы, сжавшиеся на плоских подвздошных костях, едва ощутимо подрагивали, — Киллер, Звёзды, Киллер, я же не был у тебя первым? Или был?<br/>     Хоррор действительно испугался, он с самого первого дня был жёсток и властен, но если коротышка не имел никакого опыта до него… Громиле стало дурно при мысли о том, как он неподобающе вёл себя с Киллом. Он должен был быть нежным, осыпать розовыми лепестками, а он лишь брал, поведшись на репутацию, которую убийца создал себе! Грустно хмыкнув, Киллер дрожащими пальцами погладил желтоватые ребра напротив того места, где мерно бухало ударами багровое сердце. О, как бы он желал, чтобы Экс был его первым и единственным! Алую душу скрутило сожалением, в уголке глазницы бисеринкой блеснула слеза.<br/>— Прости. Я не смог дождаться, когда расскажу тебе. И до… До всего… Переживал жар с другими. Прости…<br/>— Не извиняйся! — обвив руками спину убийцы, Хоррор потерся скулой о серую макушку, — я испугался, что ты не имел опыта, когда пришёл ко мне, и что я обходился жестче, чем стоило. Я не имею права сердиться на тебя за какие-то решения, принятые тобой в прошлом! И не буду принуждать хранить мне верность в настоящем.<br/>     Недовольно мотнув головой, Килл не сильно прикусил изгиб ключицы. Его душу почти что выворачивало от одной лишь мысли о том чтобы изменить Хоррору. Нет, он будет верен до конца! Огладив кость языком, словно извиняясь за свой порыв, Киллер едва слышно выдохнул, сжимаясь на плоти здоровяка:<br/>— Двигайся, пожалуйста, разговоры — потом.<br/>     Согласно кивнув, Хоррор снова опустил ладони на подвздошные кости убийцы, огладил шероховатыми пальцами чувствительные ямочки на плоских косточках, медленно приподнял и дал Киллу так же медленно опуститься. Он любил этого коротышку, так безоглядно любил, стремился сделать его счастливым, бережно обнимал во сне, укрывая от кошмаров. Магия постепенно истлевала в его груди, но он потерпит, ради Килла он справится. Подобных медленных толчков обычно было недостаточно убийце, но гипер чувствительная, после прошлого оргазма, магия отзывалась острым удовольствием даже на это, и будь у Киллера хоть немного больше сил, он бы извивался на людоеде. А сейчас его хватало лишь на то, чтобы цепляться одной рукой за нижние рёбра и едва ощутимо покусывать ключицу, тихо постанывая. Вечно кочующая с места на место душа убийцы моргнула, привлекая внимание людоеда. Алое сердечко было так рядышком, Хоррор, не задумываясь, удлинил собственный язык всего на пару дюймов, лизнул трепещущий бочок и серый позвоночник изогнуло дугой, Киллер всхлипнул, сжимаясь на экто-плоти Экса. Он снова был так близко! С улыбкой Хоррор наблюдал за тем, как Килл запрокидывает голову, открывая уязвимую шею, было так потрясающе видеть концентрированное удовольствие, что испытывает коротышка! Вперившись взглядом в исковерканное сладкой мукой лицо, людоед медленно, бережно прикоснулся к алой душе снова.<br/>— Хор-рор! — сердечко затапливало эмоциями людоеда, шквал нежности, заботы, трепетной ласки, и жгучей, крепкой, потрясающей по своей силе любви сосредоточенные в одном легчайшем касании не то столкнули Киллера в пропасть кайфа, не то принудили воспарить в небеса без крыльев. Задыхаясь, убийца распластался на широкой груди здоровяка, пальцы свело судорогой, заставив намертво вцепиться в широкие ребра.<br/>     Спустя пару минут, когда ощущение сладкой истомы постепенно истаяло, Киллер тяжело, с хриплым стоном, выдохнул, потершись скулой о широкую ключицу людоеда. Тело впервые за многие годы ощущалось полностью усталым и расслабленным, серые косточки словно превратились в желе, так было хорошо. Даже алое сердечко расслабленно парило на месте, почти не мерцая, а ровно, ярко светясь. Укутавшее тепло пледа, мерное биение души в широкой груди, теплый поцелуй в макушку, а тем паче объятия Экса, его ладони, нежно поглаживающие спину, убаюкивали. Стряхнув с себя дремотное расслабление, убийца поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом расплывчатых серых огней и алым оком. Хоррор не кончил в последний раз, Киллер запоздало понял, что на это у громилы не хватило магии, и темная плоть истаяла сразу же, как только убийцу скрутила судорога оргазма. Чувствуя себя виноватым, убийца хрипло прошептал:<br/>— Нужно магии? Или я могу сбегать за чем-нибудь вкусненьким.<br/>— Магии, если не сложно. — пожав плечами, Хоррор устало и чуточку грустно усмехнулся. — Обидно будет расставаться ради того чтобы пожрать, так хорошо сидим.<br/>     Улыбнувшись, Киллер прижал ладонь к крепким рёбрам, примерно над багровой душой, деликатно делясь собственной силой. Людоед тяжело выдохнул, прикрыв глазницы, слабость медленно уходила из старых костей, ему стоило большого труда в последние минуты поддерживать собственную магию воплощенной. Слушая выравнивающееся дыхание убийцы, Хоррор размышлял, стоит ли сейчас спрашивать коротышку о том, что его интересует? Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как ему заговорить о собственном прошлом. Молчание затягивалось, червяк сомнения грыз людоеда изнутри, подтачивал, изъедал его разум сомнениями, все еще не уверенный, что поступает правильно, Хоррор тихо прошептал:<br/>— Откуда ты знаешь имя "Экс", коротышка?<br/>Делясь магией, осторожно, понемногу вливая её в тело Хоррора, убийца расслабился и совершенно не ожидая столь каверзного вопроса, явственно вздрогнул. Всю расслабленность и сонливость тут же смыло чувство страха, внутри словно все оборвалось, Киллер, обмирая от ужаса, отчаянно нервничая, пробормотал, надеясь, что голос не дрогнет:<br/>— Случайно попал в твой мир и встретился с сумасшедшей рыбиной. Она приняла меня за тебя и назвала Эксом. Что-то пыталась требовать от меня, я не стал слушать и просто ушёл…<br/>— Мм… а я все голову ломал, неужели называл тебе свое прозвище? Это было бы странно, оно несет с собой столько… — улыбнувшись, Хоррор замолк на полуслове, чуть теснее прижав к себе убийцу. Он не любил это имя. — Достаточно, хороший мой. Мне уже лучше, спасибо.<br/>     Киллер не стал уточнять, что и "Хоррор", технически, прозвище. Прижавшись к желтоватым костям плотнее, убийца едва слышно заурчал и по первой просьбе убрал ладонь, прекращая передачу магии. Пытаться "накормить" здоровяка магией насильно никогда ничем хорошим не заканчивались, да и Килл уже сам научился понимать когда магии действительно было достаточно, а когда стоило немного надавить. Потершись носовой костью о слегка пострадавшую ключицу, Киллер прикрыл глазницы, вслушиваясь в мерное биение багровой души. Какое то время они провели молча, каждый думая о чем то своем.<br/>— Коротышка, — хриплым шепотом позвал людоед, — у тебя есть какие-то планы на вечер?<br/>— Нет, — убийца отрицательно качнул головой, и на миг посильнее обнял здоровяка. — Думал весь день провести где-то недалеко от тебя, а потом вспомнил, что теперь имею полное право мозолить тебе глаз.<br/>— Да я тебя и раньше не прогонял вообще-то, — слегка ворчливо отозвался громила. Он до сих пор чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что не понял, как коротышка по нему страдает. — Я хотел предложить составить мне компанию в столярной мастерской, планировал доделать кое-что для наших поваров.<br/>— С удовольствием, Хоря! — Киллер поднял на людоеда лукавый взгляд. — А если я вдруг заскучаю, то чем-нибудь развлеку себя. Например, сделаю тебе минет!<br/>Хоррор поперхнулся, представив, что может остаться и без пальцев, если Киллу приспичит, когда он будет работать с пилорамой.<br/>— Коротышка озабоченный!<br/>— Ага! Ты же меня и таким любишь?<br/>— Люблю, чудик.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(С/А)<br/>- Мне вот интересно, когда мы пойдем с карточкой в магазинчик по интересам*, в какую категорию расходов отобразится наша покупка???<br/>- Милый, эм… Что это у нас с ментальной связью???<br/>- А что с ней?<br/>- Ну когда ты это вчера упомянул, первая моя мысль была именно об этом. Сутки прошли, а мои мысли до тебя только дошли… Что-то прям долгий пинг** какойто… <br/>- Аха-ха-ха-ха!!!</p>
<p>*сексшоп<br/>** скорость передачи пакета информации от ПК на сервер и обратно.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Генуборка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     На горизонте растекался малиновым заревом рассвет, кислотно-алые тона сменялись оранжевыми, потом желтыми, вот медленно всплыл бочок румяного солнышка, рассыпав пригоршню лучей на уныло-серый булыжник каменных стен. Найтмер редко встречал рассветы, закаты ему больше нравились, но сегодня он проснулся среди ночи и, несмотря на усталость, не смог уснуть. Боясь побеспокоить возлюбленного своей возней, он потихоньку ушел наверх, вытащил из гостиной на балкон кресло и, укутавшись в плед, наблюдал за медленно сереющим небом ХэвенТейл.<br/>     Фреш без вопросов перебрался жить к нему в башню, очевидно, не привязанный к заснеженному и холодному Сноудину, за что Найтмер был ему бесконечно признателен, но сейчас, наблюдая за таким далеким солнцем, Повелитель Кошмаров сомневался, правильно ли он выбирает? Этот мир был привычен и безопасен, но хорошо ли здесь будет детям, во вселенной, где нет ни солнца, ни звёзд, ни даже травы, а небо вечно затянуто облаками? Лучи солнца пробивались сквозь плотную завесу лишь на горизонте, утром и вечером, да и то не каждый день. Уже много десятилетий над замком не было дождя, не было снега, нельзя было понять, какое время года, насладиться шелестом капель по крыше, понаблюдать за тем, как растут резные листики одуванчика, поиграть в снежки. Дети любят играть в снежки? Найтмер не помнил. Но было невыразимо страшно привыкать к новому месту, ожидать удара в спину от других монстров… Что предпочтительнее, безопасная, унылая серость или насыщенная красками и впечатлениями опасность?<br/>     Яркий луч приласкал теплым прикосновением белую скулу Принца негатива, согрел замерзшие пальцы, из-за позитивного фона в замке было тяжко, надо бы чаще посещать АндерТомб, но тут темного близнеца караулила иная тревога — вдруг негативный мир хоть как то скажется на молодых душах? И Фреш не всесилен, хотя регулярно предлагал ему воспользоваться собственной нейтральной магией. Поднявшись из кресла, собираясь уходить в гостиную, Найтмер обернулся ко входу и его взгляд упал на окно — оно не отражало солнечного света. Нахмурившись, темный близнец шагнул ближе, провёл рукавом рубашки по стеклу, очистив от пыльных разводов небольшой участок, сразу же поймавший оранжевый блик. Ну, пусть он не сможет очистить эту вселенную от негативного тлена, но уж сделать комнаты светлее, убравшись, вполне по силам Кошмару Всея Мультивселенная.<br/>     Прокравшись на цыпочках в ванную, он набрал в ведро воды, нашел какую-то тряпку, поднялся снова наверх. Тихо ворча, Принц негатива остервенело тер стекло, морщась на то, какие потоки грязи стекают вниз. За этим делом его застал зевающий паразит.<br/>— Найт, ты с ума сошел, в такую дикую рань уборкой заниматься? Не мог подождать, когда я проснусь? — от неожиданности Найтмер едва не выронил тряпку из щупальцы, которой пытался достать до самого верхнего края очередного окна, ему не дали обернуться теплые, сильные ладони — Ужас девяностых подошел к нему со спины, обняв за плечи, потёрся скулой о белую макушку. Проснувшись один в кровати, паразит немного испугался, это иррациональное чувство охватило все невеликое существо Фреша, и хотя он знал по связи душ, что возлюбленному не грозит опасность, сейчас ему было необходимо прикоснуться к любимому. — Ты завтракал?<br/>Найт неопределенно качнул головой.<br/>— Поесть — это хорошая идея. Я немного ослабленным себя чувствую. — призвав ещё одну магическую конечность, Повелитель Кошмаров обвил ею Фреша за талию, прижимаясь спиной к широкой груди соулмейта потеснее. Полтора месяца совместной жизни — слишком малый срок для того, чтобы привыкнуть, что можешь на кого-то положиться кроме самого себя. — Прости что разбудил.<br/>— Я выспался, — вопреки заявлению за спиной Найтмера задушевнейше зевнули во всю пасть. — Поделиться магией? Или сразу спустимся, перекусим? И вообще, ты с чего решил за уборку взяться, гнездовой инстинкт проснулся?<br/>Игриво рыкнув, Найтмер легонько шлепнул Фреша щупальцем по затылку в качестве предупреждения.<br/>— У меня нет гнездового инстинкта, балбес! Просто иногда прибираюсь, когда пыль и грязь сильно бросаются в глаза. И делиться магией со мной не надо, сам же давно питался. Мне на всю оставшуюся жизнь хватило впечатлений от твоей комы.<br/>Со вздохом Фреш чуть сильнее пожал плечевые косточки Найтмера, устало шепнув в белый висок:<br/>— Ты меня тем случаем до конца дней попрекать будешь?<br/>Принц негатива на секунду прикрыл глазницы, качнув головой. Тот ужас был еще чересчур свеж в памяти, пусть за счет силы Найтмера Фреш быстро не умрет, но проверять гипотезы было себе дороже. Не дождавшись ответа, паразит продолжил:<br/>— Давай перекусим и вместе продолжим с уборкой, как тебе мысль? Я с удовольствием тебе помогу!<br/>— Договорились, только сначала домою хотя бы это окно. Не оставлять же его наполовину чистым.<br/>— Оставь его наполовину грязным, радость моя! — Фреш обхватил Принца негатива за талию, ласково прижав его к своей груди, — вернемся, и я вымою все окна!<br/>Недовольно заворчав, тот отвёл взгляд.<br/>— Я не могу оставить его наполовину чистым.<br/>— Ты перфекционист, чудовище! Иди переодевайся, я сам его домою, ладно? — ласково поцеловав Найтмера в скулу, Фреш просиял улыбкой, стерев с носовой косточки Повелителя Кошмаров серую каплю, — любимый мой чумазик!<br/>     Отчаянно смущаясь, что-то тихо бормоча себе под нос, Принц негатива выбрался из уютных объятий возлюбленного, потёрся напоследок скулой о плечо скелетной марионетки и, хлюпнув обрывок полотенца в ведро, отправился вниз, сперва в ванную, умываться, а затем переодеваться. Проводив взглядом Найтмера, паразит повозюкал тряпкой окно, почесал надбровную дугу, наблюдая, какие мутные разводы оставляет грязная ветошь на стекле, стянул через голову футболку и протер ею окно насухо. Оставшись довольным результатом, Ужас девяностых нырнул в портал, ведущий во ФрешТейл, переоделся за полминуты в нечто легкомысленно-аляповатое, и вернулся через окно между мирами сразу в спальню. Найтмер, одевающийся каждый раз как на светский раут, не изменял себе — отутюженные брюки и рубашка, серебряные запонки, начищенные сапоги. Сегодня вся одежда идеально черного цвета, Фреш уже привык, что Найт выбирал темно-фиолетовые тона исключительно под настроение. На фоне Повелителя Кошмаров сам Ужас девяностых смотрелся как великовозрастный балбес. Имидж сменить, что ли?<br/>— Ты бы ещё галстук повязал, — ворчливо фыркнул паразит. — Мы же через полчаса вернемся и тебе снова переодеваться во что-то, что не жалко будет заляпать…<br/>— Галстуки, — пряча лукавую улыбку задумчиво протянул Найтмер, перебирая пальцами свои любимые галстуки из натурального шелка. — Ты действительно думаешь, что сегодня мне стоит выбрать галстук? В таком случае, какой узел мне на нём завязать? Тринити или элдридж? Или лучше ван-вейк?<br/>     Фреш понял, что влип, если Найт еще и галстук будет выбирать для парадного выхода к завтраку, они проваландаются еще полчаса, а лукавые взгляды Найтмера в зеркале он, понятное дело, не заметил.<br/>— Тринити. Черный с серебряной нитью, — паразит кивнул на второй слева узкий галстук, в нем Найт выглядел сногсшибательно и притягательно одновременно. Так, кажется, если он продолжит размышлять в том же духе, они весьма быстро разденутся и позавтракают не скоро…<br/>— Я ещё подумываю надеть булавку для галстука. — неторопливо перебирая пальцами плотную ленту, Найтмер начал вязать узел, изо всех сил сдерживая смех, вытянувшееся лицо паразита выглядело уморительно! — наверное, лучше что-то простое из серебра. Или, может, с вензелями и инкрустацией аметистами?<br/>— Звёзды… Какой ты захочешь, Найт, ты с любым выглядишь потрясающе! Я, пожалуй, пойду уже вниз, заварю тебе чаю, чтобы ты спустился уже к горяченькому! — Фреш чересчур поспешно ретировался в портал, оставив в башне Найтмера утирать слезы от хохота.</p>
<p>     Нарезая одинаковыми кусочками половинку светло-голубого фрукта, Берри тихо мурлыкал себе под нос прилипчивую песенку, рядом Инк крошил кубиками гипертрофированную кубнику, всхлипывая от смеха, у плиты, в огромной кастрюле Крим помешивал желатин — за исключением деталей их обычное утро. Из глючного портала Эррор с Хоррором занесли на кухню очередную корзину, на этот раз с чем-то похожим на лимоны, на полу уже и так ступить было некуда от корзин с фруктами и овощами. Тяжело вздохнув и отвлёкшись от мятного фрукта, Берри повернулся к скелетам.<br/>— Ну зачем так много? Что я с ними буду делать? — пережив годы голодного детства крошка-монстр считал преступным разбрасываться едой, и теперь в ближайшие дни нужно было придумать как переработать фрукты для длительного хранения.<br/>— Да, Эррор, ты что-то переборщил с лимонами, — фыркнул Даст, — и так жизнь не сахар, а ты хочешь чтоб жизнь стала совсем кислятиной?<br/>— Без соковыжималки лимонад не сделаешь, — задумчиво отозвался Крим от плиты, — разве что чай с лимоном пить?<br/>— Есть еще кофе с лимоном, — стряхивая кусочки фруктов в салатницу, авторитетно заявил Инк, но глянув вниз на новую корзину, изумленно выгнул бровь. — Хотя с таким количеством разве что получится лимон с кофе.<br/>Даст фыркнул, а Берри перекосило, как только он представил подобное кулинарное творение на вкус. Нет уж, такие эксперименты не по его части. Хмыкнув, Хоррор присел на скамью, ему понравился новый мир, там буквально все было напоено магией, он даже бодрее чувствовал себя, чем обычно.<br/>— А куда по-твоему я должен был их деть? — раздраженно буркнул разрушитель, держа в руках охапку изумрудного цвета стручков длиной с два фута каждый, корзины для нового продукта не хватило.<br/>— Скормить тамошним монстрам? — достав из корзины колючий грушовник за хвостик, Инк отправился мыть его от пыли, — или те монстры обойдутся, мы сами всё схомячим?<br/>— Хоррор точно постарается с этим помочь, — не открывая глазниц и не поднимая с перекрещенных предплечий головы, буркнул Киллер. Чернокостная скотина поднял их ни свет — ни заря, убийца не привык просыпаться настолько рано, и честно притащив йогурт из ФармТейл, пытался придремать, хотя в этом гвалте это не то, чтоб получалось.<br/>— Вот, — сгрузив на край стола стручки, Эррор неуверенно взглянул на Инка, может, он действительно разогнался и слишком много всего собрал? — Что-то новое выросло, надо проверить что, и надо ли это растить. Ванильные цветы принести?<br/>— Принеси, но один, его на всех по "за глаза" хватит, — ласково улыбнувшись разрушителю, Творец шепнул уже тише, — добытчик мой!<br/>Просияв воодушевленной улыбкой, Эррор скрылся в портале, он любил, когда художник поощрял его инициативу!<br/>— Утра! Что за шум, а драки нет? — чересчур жизнерадостно вопросил паразит, заходя на кухню.<br/>— Ага, доброе, бодрое, — все присутствующие преувеличенно старались не обращать внимание на жутковатое зрелище, что являло собой лицо Ужаса девяностых — тот снова посеял где-то очки.<br/>— Доброе утро, Фреш! — Берри как всегда жизнерадостно помахал паразиту и вернулся к нарезке фруктов. Его нисколько не смущал внешний вид этого Санса без очков, хоть и что-то глубоко в душе неприятно настораживалось.<br/>— Жизнь, в лице Эррора, решила одарить нас лимонами. — полусонно булькнул Киллер со своего места.<br/>— Лимонами? — преувеличенно заинтересованно паразит потыкал пальцем один из крутобоких, одурительно пахнущих цитрусом фруктов, — лимоны это хорошо!<br/>— Чего ж хорошего? — возразил до того молчавший Крим, начав разливать горячее желе по многочисленным формочкам, рядками стоящим на столешнице. — Столько фруктов, каждый чуть ли не на два кило, куда их деть? Так откусывать?<br/>— Подобный смертельный номер как-то на любителя! — фыркнул Даст, поднимаясь с лавки, — пойду разбужу Кросса, а то он завтрак пропустит.<br/>— А почему бы не приготовить кёрд? — Фреш по птичьи склонил голову набок, — Вкусно, полезно, правда долго у плиты стоять, но равнодушными к такому не останетесь.<br/>— Кёрд? — Берри вскинул удивленный и заинтересованный взгляд на паразита. — Не слышал о таком!<br/>— Сливочно-лимонный крем, — пожал плечами паразит, изображая из себя помесь цапли и пингвина, неуклюже переступая через корзины, пытаясь пробраться к разделочному столу, — то ли в Норвегии придумали рецепт, то ли в Швеции, я пробовал разок приготовить, но уж больно муторно! Мне терпения не хватит повторить тот подвиг, честно!<br/>Добравшись до плиты, паразит проверил наличие кипятка в чайничке и полез громыхать в шкаф, в конце концов, он обещал Найтмеру организовать чая.<br/>— Куриц притащить? Жирные, пухлые, сочные, — приоткрыв небольшое окно портала, отрекомендовал Эррор, не дав Берри даже рта раскрыть, чтобы продолжить расспрашивать про крем. — А то эти дурные создания под ногами вертятся провокационно, и мяса на столе давно не было!<br/>— Цыпленок табака? — воодушевился Хоррор.<br/>— Чахохбили из курицы? — в тон людоеду предложил Крим.<br/>— Карри из цыпленка с мятно-манговым чатни? — внёс контрпредложение Инк, отмеряя в чашечки с желейной субстанцией по щепотке покрошенных фруктов<br/>— Прежде чем обсуждать рецепты, вы договоритесь, кто им будет рубить головы, ощипывать и потрошить, — зевнул Киллер. — На меня не рассчитывайте, это не моя стезя.<br/>Заинтересованно следя за обсуждением, Берри вертел головой, каша, чатни, кёрд — столько новых слов, а какие за этими словами скрываются рецепты? Как много интересного он еще не готовил!<br/>— Вы ещё подеритесь! — на кухню вернулись Кросс и Даст, мечник в сомнамбулическом состоянии плюхнулся на скамью, и, кажется, перестал существовать в реальном мире, а пыльный, усмехаясь, только махнул на монохромного Санса рукой, — Вас же даже в северном крыле слышно! Рор, фиг с ними с курицами, за завтраком решим, возвращайся.<br/>     Пожав плечами, разрушитель скрылся за окошком портала. В распахнутые двери кухни, тихо ворча и отряхивая рукав, вошел Найтмер. В кои-то веки решив спуститься по лестнице, он привычно вел ладонью по перилам, и теперь рукав ранее чёрной рубашки был серого оттенка, словно Повелитель Кошмаров недавно кого-то убил.<br/>— Доброго утра! — хозяина замка встретил нестройный хор приветствий, Фреш, торопясь, плесканул в чайник кипятка, и поскакал громыхать в посудном шкафу в поиске кружки для возлюбленного.<br/>— Найтмер, сегодня твой день сотворения, что ли? — обратив внимание на одежду Принца негатива, выгнул бровь Творец, — выглядишь потрясающе!<br/>— Он всегда потрясающе выглядит! — ворчливо возразил Фреш, спеша через всю кухню к столу, чтобы поставить кружки и чайничек с заваркой туда, где всегда сидел Найт, а Крим с неожиданной ревностью зыркнул на Инка. Ласт Санс привык быть первым модником в замке, и иррационально жаждал хоть посредством одежды выделяться среди всех остальных. Эмоции Крима подпитали негатив в темной душе, но сам Найтмер нахмурился, ему только быть поводом для раздора между сильными монстрами в замке не хватало, потому он примиряющее усмехнулся, пожав плечами.<br/>— Фреш прав, я всегда примерно одинаково одеваюсь. Это просто привычка.<br/>     Пока Найтмер пробирался к своему месту, темного близнеца проводил внимательным, цепким взглядом Берри. Темные тени, залегшие под глазницами Повелителя Кошмаров, ему очень не нравились. Чем дальше, тем хуже выглядел Кошмар, а окружающие будто ничего не замечали, может ему стоит хотя бы с Фрешем поговорить? Размышления крошки-Санса вновь прервал Эррор, плюхнув перед ним на стол огромный цветок.<br/>— Вот, принес.<br/>— Забейте на икебану, давайте жрать! — фыркнул Киллер, — А то на меня Хоря с подозрительным энтузиазмом косится, не дайте помереть молодым!<br/>— Да жри ты его уже! — подначил посмеивающегося Хоррора Даст, — нам не жалко!<br/>Вместо того чтобы огрызнуться или отшутиться на провокацию пыльного, здоровяк жарко выдохнул убийце в висок:<br/>— За свой колкий язычок придется платить, не притронусь к тебе, пока не состаришься!<br/>От возмущения убийца едва не подпрыгнул на месте, в негодовании обернувшись к Хоррору.<br/>— Я ж тогда помру раньше, чем состарюсь!!!<br/>— Не выдумывай, — снисходительно парировал громила. — От целибата еще никто не умирал.<br/>     Лениво наблюдая за перебранкой двух придурков, Найтмер мысленно подсчитывал окна в башне, и все поверхности, с которых надо было стереть пыль. А еще подсвечники можно от воска и налёта патины почистить. Может быть, Фреш в чем то прав и в Найтмере действительно взыграл инстинкт гнездования?<br/>— Эррор, помоги с мисками, — позвал Инк, передавая разрушителю две салатницы, наполненные фруктовым ассорти.<br/>— Иду, — коротко отозвался чернокостный Санс, и уже обращаясь к брату, — Фреш, ты не поможешь мне с курицами сегодня?<br/>— Не, чувак, проси Кросса, — мотнул головой паразит, — у меня сегодня в планах генеральная уборка.<br/>— Какая уборка?! — Эррор чуть не выронил миски с салатом, его голос, до того относительно ровный, заскрежетал помехами, — ты ж с роду не прибирался у себя дома, там у тебя залежи векового хлама, мечта археолога-антрополога! Какая муха тебя покусала?<br/>Вспомнив, какой бардак был у Фреша дома, Найтмер фыркнул, его партнера действительно сложно было назвать чистоплотным монстром.<br/>— Мне тоже интересно, почему ты решил помочь мне прибраться.<br/>— Вы так на мое решение реагируете, словно это плохо! — неожиданно злобно огрызнулся паразит. — Мое желание помочь это преступление?!<br/>— Ни в коем случае, — возразил Берри, усаживаясь, наконец, за стол. — Стремление к чистоте это хорошо!<br/>— Не сердись, — стремясь успокоить Фреша, Найт нежно пожал руку скелетного тела паразита под столом. — Спасибо тебе.</p>
<p>     К вопросу об уборке вернулись, когда завтрак подходил к концу.<br/>— Может, мы все дружно приберёмся? — осторожно предложил Блу. — Сейчас нас тут десятеро, неужели не справимся, если организованно возьмемся за это?<br/>Даст пожал плечами, но не возразил, а вот Киллер возмущенно встрепенулся:<br/>— Нам опять надо будет прибираться? Зачем? И так неплохо!<br/>— На средней чистоты свинарник походит, — ехидно отбрил Инк, — витража за слоем грязи даже не видно!<br/>— А что, где то в замке есть витраж? — искренне изумился Кросс, и художник без обиняков ткнул пальцем в мечника, без слов, одним лишь выражением лица доказывая свою правоту. Не ожидавший поддержки, Найтмер удивленно переводил взгляд с Инка на Блу и обратно, было непривычно видеть в лице бывших врагов — союзников.<br/>— Я не буду никого заставлять убираться во всём замке… — поторопился возразить Принц негатива, но осекся, когда его кто-то ощутимо пнул под столом.<br/>— Если могущества Кошмаров не хватает на такую простую вещь, как на уборку, — со вздохом пожал плечами Творец.<br/>— То мы уж как-нибудь сами, — в тон ему подхватил Блуберри, без слов понимая Инка.<br/>     Найтмер открыл рот для протеста, но под взглядом Хранителя Мультивёрса спорить внезапно расхотелось. Над столом повисла пауза, Кошмары напряженно переглядывались. С одной стороны их никто не принуждал, с другой — отлынивать в то время когда остальные работают, было стыдно. За всех ответил Хоррор:<br/>— Тогда для начала давайте осметим фронт работ.</p>
<p>— Эррор, ублюдок, ты решил, что я недостаточно мокрый?! — отплевываясь от воды, орал убийца, — я знал, что ты меня недолюбливаешь, но топить вроде не в твоём характере!<br/>— Хлебало заткни, думаешь, с этой штукой удобно? Я тоже весь мокрый!<br/>     Эррору и Киллеру выпал жребий мыть окна снаружи. Пытливые умы Сансов додумались до максимального облегчения собственной жизни: Киллер с Кроссом успешно разорили какой-то склад, притащив гору разноцветных полотенец из микрофибры, ничтоже сумняшеся вывалив их просто посреди кухни, пол там был плюс-минус чище по сравнению с тем же холлом и коридорами. Ужаснувшись при мысли, что многовековую грязь придется отмывать со стен и пола огромнейшего замка ручками, Эррор вспомнил о существовании портативных моек, подающих струю воды под напряжением, а Инк и Фреш почти хором предложили открыть портал в каком-нибудь земном таймлайне, чтобы воспользоваться пожарным гидрантом. Им за идею Кошмары аплодировали стоя. Вот только, что Берри, что Хоррор — не умели открывать порталы между мирами и поддерживать их распахнутыми тоже, а удержать извивающийся в руках под колоссальным напором воды пожарный шланг была та еще задачка, и Рор с Киллом уже пару раз успели взбодриться, искупавшись. Зато подобный вариант уборки был более удачен, чем если бы пришлось еще и воду ведрами таскать: окон в замке было великое множество, и не сказать, чтоб они были маленькими при высоте потолков под пять метров. С помощью порталов парочка искусственным дождем отмыла крышу замка, сбив с бурой черепицы пыль и превратив её в нарядно-бордовую, а после методично взялась за окна. Попеременно меняясь, монстрам лишь оставалось протирать сухими тряпками мокрые стекла, чтобы на них не успела осесть пыль и, несмотря на кажущийся бесконечным фронт работ, получалось весьма неплохо, разве что Киллер грязно ругался, а еще изредка отвлекался чтоб переговорить с людоедом.<br/>— Когда был мелким, случайно поджег рабочий стол отца в королевской лаборатории, — перекрикивая шум воды, вслух вспомнил Киллер. — Чуть не похерил исследования Гастера.<br/>— Ты это к чему? — так же громко отозвался глючный Санс, — хочешь предложить спалить замок к чертям, типа проще переехать чем этот свинарник вычистить?!<br/>— Ну это тоже, но Найт бы мне голову открутил, а жить так хочется! — задорно воскликнул убийца, следя за параболой воды с шипением взрезающей воздух. — Но просто что-то вспомнилось. О, Рор, иди сюда, тебе твой машет, вон, на четвертом этаже!<br/>     Киллер махнул рукой левее, в огромном окне, которое они еще не успели вымыть, виднелся силуэт художника, и Эррор поспешил открыть портал туда, куда показывал убийца. Сослепу глючный Санс сперва промахнулся этажом, второй раз получился удачнее, разрушитель встретился взглядом с счастливо улыбающимся Творцом. Толстые стекла служили хорошей звукоизоляцией, но что-либо говорить было вовсе не обязательно — Инк приложил к стеклу ладонь, Эррор потянулся рукой повторить жест, но замешкался. С недоумением наблюдая как разрушитель отвернулся от окна, художник даже успел немного обидеться, но глючный Санс не заставил себя долго ждать. Вернувшись, Эррор влажной тряпкой протер стекло напротив ладони Творца, и прижал руку к окну через получившееся прозрачное сердечко.<br/>— Закончим с окнами и вали к своему мудаку радужному, нам меньше половины осталось! — сварливо буркнул Киллер, устав ждать, пока два влюбленных идиота не наиграются в гляделки, заставив разрушителя глючно огрызнуться. — Или мне вас как мартовских котов разливать?!<br/>Извиняясь, Эррор пожал плечами, пытаясь скупыми жестами пояснить, что ему пора, на что художник кивнул и послал возлюбленному воздушный поцелуй, первым отвернувшись от окна.<br/>— Ещё раз назовешь Инка мудаком и я вымою тебе рот с дегтярным мылом, усек? — заперев портал, буркнул разрушитель, но убийца не отреагировал на угрозу, возможно, из-за шума воды.</p>
<p>— You're crazy and I'm out of my mind, Cause all of me, Loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, All your perfect imperfections, — мурлыкал под нос Инк, расправляя складки на плотном белом чехле, одетом на диван. Если вначале Творец грустил из-за того, что с Эррором они работали врозь, то мимолетная встреча, несколько заветных минут вместе, подняли его настроение. А еще так здорово бросать взгляды на прозрачное сердечко на стекле!<br/>— Ты что поёшь? — несмотря на то, что Крим был ближе, вопрос задал Хоррор, сворачивающий в рулон пыльный ковер. Кажется, слепоту людоед успешно компенсировал отличным слухом. — Повтори последнюю строчку.<br/>—  Мы два безумца, весь я люблю всего тебя: все изгибы и углы, твои изъяны безупречны. — погромче напел художник, несколько стесняясь того внимания, что привлек к себе. — Если понравился текст, я потом тебе запишу.<br/>— У тебя же хороший голос, почему бы тебе не петь нормально? — доброжелательно предложил людоед. — Под песню интереснее работать, а то беседа как-то не клеится.<br/>     Беседа действительно не клеилась, Кросса, Инка, Крима и Хоррора ничего не связывало, травить анекдоты никто не был мастер, говорить о пустом или об уборке никто не желал, молчание раздражало: они уже заканчивали работать в двенадцатых апартаментах. Пока Хоррор выбрасывал в окно неизвестной вселенной старые продавленные матрасы и шуршащие истлевшим пером подушки, а Кросс собирал на глобальную стирку постельное белье, Инк с Кримом вытирали пыль с мебели, потом покрывали ее свеженарисованными чехлами, чтобы подольше сохранить чистоту. Творец неуверенно оглянулся на остальных, взглядом спрашивая позволения, Кросс и Крим почти синхронно пожали плечами, дескать — валяй, мы не против, чтоб ты пел.<br/>— Ты покорил меня своей дерзостью, без шуток! Не могу удержать тебя: то отталкиваешь меня, то снова манишь, голова кругом! — запел Творец, голос у него был сильный, акустика в замке — хорошая, но Инк все равно чувствовал себя скованно. Он никогда не пел на публике, даже при Эрри. — А что же творится в твоей? Не понимаю, что меня зацепило, сбит с толку твоей загадкой и, кажется, немножко на тебе помешан.*</p>
<p>     Этажом выше Блу и Найтмер вынужденно бездельничали — Фреш убежал за свежими тряпками, а Даст набирал воду в бидоны. Поняв, что помогут друг другу, если скооперируются, они методично двигались вдоль по этажу, и пока Найтмер оттирал окна, остальные трое сообща драили пол и временами стены. Правда мойки, распыляющие под давлением воду, сильно увлажняли воздух, на пятом этаже уже стояла сырость сравнимая с болотом. Но Берри быстро придумал, как быть: стоило лишь оставлять растопленные камины в вычищенных апартаментах, огонь подсушит воздух. Пока монстры сообща работали, Блуберри то и дело бросал взгляды на Найтмера, который молча драил стекла. Если за завтраком тот выглядел просто невыспавшимся, то после двух часов вкалывания осунулся так, словно на нём мешки с картошкой возили. Берри отчаянно ломал голову — почему Фреш этого не замечает, стоит ли его ткнуть в очевидное носом? Придя мысленно к соломонову решению, малыш-Санс участливо спросил:<br/>— Найтмер, ты точно хорошо себя чувствуешь? Выглядишь бледновато.<br/>Взглянув на крошку-монстра с нечитаемым выражением лица, Повелитель Кошмаров отвернулся, сделав вид, что его интересует что-то за пределами замка, а на деле — рассматривая собственное отражение в чисто вымытом окне. Старые стекла были едва дымчатыми, но не потому его лицо казалось бледным, под глазницами действительно залегли темные тени, сказывались полтора месяца чуткого сна, а то и вовсе бессонные ночи. Пожав плечами, Найтмер все-же ответил:<br/>— Всё хорошо, переживания о бессмертном монстре излишни. Это что, Инк поет? — сменяя тему разговора, Принц негатива едва склонил голову к плечу, прислушиваясь. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы Кошмары пели, даже пьяные, но сейчас слишком много новых монстров в замке. И угадать по голосу из-за расстояния было затруднительно, с тем же успехом это мог петь Кросс, для Крима голос был слишком низким.<br/>     "Кажется, упрямство - это у них семейное" — с раздражением подумал Блу, Дрим тоже не отличался покладистым характером. Мысленно костеря Кошмара Всея Мультивселенная, Блу с интересом прислушался к размытому эхом голосу, который действительно походил на баритенор художника. Но Берри никогда не слышал, чтобы Инк пел, максимум — что то мурлыкал неразборчивое, когда было хорошее настроение. Интересно, а Даст умеет петь? Его глубокий с хрипотцой баритон и без того слал мурашки по костям, а если тот что-нибудь напоет, аккомпанируя себе на фортепьяно…<br/>— Бер-ри! — словно подслушав размышления крошки-Санса, Даст позвал его, незаметно приблизившись со спины, — о чём мечтаешь?<br/>— О том, — с широкой улыбкой прильнув к груди возлюбленного, воодушевленно мурлыкнул Блуберри, — как завораживающе сексуально будет звучать твой голос, если ты для меня споёшь!<br/>     Найтмер поторопился отвернуться, чтоб не заржать в голос над тем, как перекосило пыльного, наблюдать за искренним замешательством монстра, умеющего держать покерфейс, было поистине забавно! Пронзительный вопль и грохот привлекли внимание монстров — кто-то поскользнулся на лестнице.<br/>— Эй, Фреш, ты жив?! — окликнули хором Даст и Найтмер, перегнувшись через перила вниз. До монстров донеслась цензурная брань.<br/>— Если ругается, то жив, — авторитетно диагностировал Блу, и продолжил уже громче, так, чтобы паразит его слышал. — Мы же предупреждали что лестница скользкая!<br/>— Да понял я! — слегка помятый паразит телепортировался рядом с Найтмером, держа охапку цветастых тряпок перед собой. — Кажется, нам не хватит полотенец, слишком много окон в замке!<br/>— Когда не хватит, тогда будем думать, — ворчливо буркнул Даст. — Ты только не забудь, что лестницу в башню мы тоже вымыли, не улыбается мне быть виноватым в том что ты шею свернёшь.<br/>Фреш только что-то неразборчиво буркнул, почесывая отбитый к чертям копчик.</p>
<p>     У четверки монстров тоже кончились полотенца и пока Инк убежал вниз (додумавшись воспользоваться порталом), трое монстров отправились в одиннадцатые, последние на четвертом этаже, апартаменты. Кросс молча, с практически каменным лицом нагнулся, подхватывая с пола тяжелое ведро воды, к которому уже потянулся худосочный Крим. Сперва опешивший Ласт Санс поторопился догнать ушедшего вперед по коридору мечника.<br/>— Не стоило, сам мог бы унести ведро. Оно не тяжёлое и я не настолько слабый.<br/>— Я и не сомневался, — пожал плечами Кросс, придержав тяжелую створку двери, пропуская изящного Санса вперед, — но мне не сложно. Куда поставить?<br/>     Крим лишь хмурился, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, ему не хотелось лишних проблем. Пусть Кошмары и небыли отпетыми мерзавцами, какими их все считали, он старался все же как можно меньше конфликтовать с кем бы то ни было в замке. Так и не дождавшийся указаний, Кросс оставил ведро у стены, чтоб не попалось кому под ноги.<br/>— Ты же один постоянно, — вновь пожал плечами монохромный монстр, выпрямляясь и смотря прямо в глаза Ласту с высоты своего роста. — Уже неделю за тобой наблюдаю, ходишь и молчишь, лучше бы улыбался.<br/>     Это что, была такая попытка флирта? Не будучи уверенным, как ему вообще реагировать, изящный Санс замер. Дерзко огрызнуться, так, как он привык у себя во вселенной — может быть чревато… Крим неосознанно бросил взгляд на Хоррора, словно в поиске поддержки, но больше волнуясь, что скомпрометирует собственные чувства перед возлюбленным. До того молчавший здоровяк позвал мечника:<br/>— Чего стоим, кого ждем? Пошли потрошить очередную постель.<br/>Немногословный Санс кивнул Хоррору, все еще пытливо смотря на смущенного монстра.<br/>— Зови, если понадобится помощь, — и отвернулся. Инк принес сухие полотенца, пару фруктов Хоррору, работа потекла по прежнему руслу.</p>
<p>— Я правильно считаю, что еще тридцать с лишним апартаментов осталось? — уставший Инк прислонился к стене, прикрыв глазницы. На его лице застыло мученическое выражение, остальные тоже устали, но с ног пока не валились.<br/>— Неправильно считаешь, — зевнул Хоррор. — На первых трех этажах и на пятом по девять апартаментов, только на четвертом их одиннадцать.<br/>— Это как? — заинтересованно приподнял бровь Творец, — что-то я запутался…<br/>— Ну смотри, есть основное здание замка и два крыла — северное и южное, мы сейчас в южном находимся, — начал пояснять людоед. — В основном здании на каждом этаже по семь апартаментов, а в крыльях - максимум четыре. На первом этаже в южном крыле кухня и подсобные помещения, на втором этаже столовая и бальный зал, на третьем библиотека, на четвертом и пятом — апартаменты. В северном крыле только на одном этаже нет апартаментов. А мы два этажа уже закончили.<br/>— Я-ясно, — зевнул Инк. — Ну что, пошли значит на третий этаж?<br/>     Хоррор намеренно придержал мечника за плечо, Инк и Крим, не заметив задержки Кошмаров, ушли вперед, дверь за их спинами мягко закрылась. Оставшись наедине с Кроссом, людоед, не сдерживаясь, зарычал:<br/>— Какого хрена ты подкатываешь к Криму?! Считаешь, что если он из ЛастТейл, то вполне доступен для тебя?<br/>— Что?! — монохромный Санс с неподдельным изумлением взглянул на взбеленившегося на ровном месте громилу. — Хоррор, ты спятил? Что за наезды? Я лишь помог ему с тяжелым ведром, а не потащил в постель!<br/>— Извини, — стушевавшись, здоровяк отвернулся. Тот отчаянный взгляд изящного Санса тронул его душу, Ласт не позвал Инка, хотя мог, он в первую очередь искал защиты у того, кому безоговорочно доверял… Уже не раз людоед ловил такие взгляды, когда Киллер зло подкалывал Крима, тот бессознательно оглядывался к нему, тоска в светлых глазах заставляла багровое сердце сжиматься от боли. — Извини. Видимо, я неправильно понял твои намерения.<br/>— Крим не мой тип, — пожал плечами мечник. — А тебе стоит быть осмотрительнее, Киллер не отличается пониманием. Пришьет же красавчика, приревновав тебя.<br/>Хоррор хмуро кивнул, промолчав.</p>
<p>     Длинный день подошел к концу, уже стемнело, когда все монстры разбрелись по сияющему чистотой замку. За полдня они как-то умудрились отмыть все апартаменты, вымыть снаружи и изнутри все окна, полы в апартаментах, коридорах, холле и лестничные пролёты. Под вечер последние оставшиеся энтузиасты — Инк, Кросс и Эррор отмыли огромный витраж над парадной дверью в замок, выяснив, что рисунок из цветного стекла являл собой руну дельта.<br/>     Пока Даст на правах хозяина заперся в библиотеке, самостоятельно проводя там уборку, Берри за компанию с Кримом разбирали в углу бального зала ворох постельного белья, которое Кросс скомканным просто покидал на пол. Перфекционист Блу не смог пережить начала нового срача, и пусть сотни наволочек и десятки простыней предстояло еще постирать, лучше пусть в стопочках ждут своего часа.<br/>— Ты б слышал, как Инк орал, когда мы на второй этаж пришли, — рассказывал Крим другу, — он первым зашел в апартаменты на втором этаже, а там воды… Стёкла выбиты, щепки какие-то плавают…<br/>— Да слышал я, такие вопли с такой акустикой даже мертвого подняли бы, — поморщился Блу, встряхивая очередную пыльную наволочку и складывая ее в аккуратный квадратик. Словарный запас Творца был отдельной темой, ругался он так, что уши вяли. — Даст поделился, что даже пару новых речевых оборотов узнал.<br/>     Полотна простыней были огромными, и друзья их сперва растягивали, потом складывали дважды повдоль, и уже потом сворачивали поперек. Другие бы просто не укрыли те траходромы, что стояли в каждых апартаментах. Болтая о какой-то ерунде, Блу не мог выкинуть из головы то беспокойство, что грызло его уже несколько недель. Пусть он не был так уж близко знаком с Найтмером, но полагал, что Кошмар скорее всего пренебрегал по какой-то причине собственным здоровьем, так же, как и Дрим — Берри ловил несколько раз бывшего друга с такими же тенями под глазницами.<br/>— Послушай, Крим, — зашептал Блу, словно боясь, что его услышат. — Ты не замечал, что Найтмер выглядит с каждым днём всё более осунувшимся и измождённым? Мне же не кажется?<br/>— Я же с ним не встречался никогда до того, как попал в замок, так что может для него такая бледность нормальна? — убирая на подоконник очередную стопку из нескольких сложенных простыней, изящный Санс пожал плечами. — Да и не постоянно же он на глазах, только по утрам. Может не высыпается? Хотя вот на днях я всерьез испугался, думал, он в обморок хлопнется, выглядел как привидение — серый весь.<br/>— Так я о чём и говорю! — от волнения стиснув в пальцах очередную скомканную наволочку, оживленно закивал крошка-Санс, услышав последние слова Крима. — Совсем бледный ходит! И больше волнует то, что Фреш, кажется, этого просто не замечает!<br/>— Блу, ты видел, во что эти чудовища превратили кухню?! — из открытого чуть поодаль портала выглянул Творец. — Там все ровным слоем изгваздякано…<br/>     Инк едва успел отшатнуться с дороги — в портал ломанулись два взбешенных монстра спасать кухню. Действительность оказалась не столь страшной, всего лишь на обеденном столе на пару футов высилась гора грязного и мокрого тряпья, был заляпан пол: Эррор и Киллер, чумазые как поросята, забегали на кухню за чистыми тряпками, не обращая внимания, что грязь летит с их обуви во все стороны, причем не только на пол — местами даже на стенах и лавках виднелись противные капли. Крим, убивший пару дней, чтобы выскоблить забившийся между стыков плит и трещин камня сор, готов был рвать и метать, Инк, мрачнее тучи, стаскивал перчатки и нарукавники, Берри засучивал рукава: оставлять срач до утра означало, что это все нафиг засохнет, а дерево еще и набрякнет от воды, пойдет волнами…<br/>— Эй, ребят, а желе застыло? Я голодный. — На кухню "вовремя" заглянул Кросс.</p>
<p>— А чего вы там говорили про Фреша? — поинтересовался Инк у Блу, когда они втроем, умотавшиеся вусмерть, но довольные — кухню они общими усилиями спасли, сидели в пустом бальном зале на полу, закончив и с постельным бельем тоже.<br/>— Ну… Ты не обратил внимание, что Найтмер с каждым днём выглядит всё измотаннее? — задумчиво протянул Берри, подняв взгляд на художника.<br/>— Есть такое, но я не то, чтобы понимаю, при чем здесь Фреш? — подперев голову рукой зевнул Инк.<br/>— А при том! — маленький Санс едва не подпрыгнул с места, уперев руки в бока. — Фреш, кажется, совсем не замечает, что ему становиться хуже!<br/>— По крайней мере, при мне с неделю назад он чуть в обморок не свалился на кухне, — буркнул угрюмо Крим, вспоминая то чувство беспомощности, когда он не знал куда бежать и кого звать. Задумчиво почесав затылок, Инк пытался припомнить, насколько сильно поменялся Найт? Но такие нюансы долго в памяти Творца не задерживались.<br/>— Но я не могу сказать, что Фреши совсем уж наплевательски относится к Найтмеру, всегда ухаживает за ним за столом, вертится рядом, осел в замке как приклеенный, хотя он не любит долго оставаться на одном месте, обычно как блоха по вселенным скачет.<br/>Скривившись, словно проглотил лимон целиком, Берри зло мотнул головой.<br/>— Речь не о том, что он не обращает на Найтмера внимание! Такое впечатление, что просто не видит, что тот с каждым днем буквально на глазах тает!<br/>— Вы заколебали перемывать мне кости! — в дверях зала стоял недовольный Повелитель Кошмаров. Эти трое Сансов так громко о нём думали, что даже голова разболелась, пришлось вместо того, чтоб лежать на кровати и наслаждаться книжкой, спуститься к ним, а то покоя от этих обормотов не будет. — Все со мной хорошо, просто душа делится, и это временами неприятно.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* - ссылку на песню и ее перевод вы можете отыскать в нашей группе.<br/>(А/С)<br/>- Ненавижу равноправие!<br/>- Эй! С тобой не согласятся как минимум феминистки всея мультивселенной.<br/>- Окей, ненавижу равноправие в нашей отдельной семье. <br/>- Дискриминатор! Ущемляешь мои права!<br/>- Нихай я дискриминатор, но отдай пакеты! Они тяжелые!<br/>- Не отдам, у нас равноправие!<br/>- Гр-р!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Дело было вечером, делать было нечего</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Повисшая между монстрами пауза длилась от силы мгновение — Найтмер едва не шарахнулся подальше от заоравших что-то нечленораздельное Сансов, дружно рванувших к нему на третьей крейсерской. Берри от перевозбуждения прыгал на месте, в его глазницах сияли золотые звезды, как и в глазницах Творца, беззастенчиво повисшего на шее Кошмара Всея Мультивселенная, Крим же схватил его за руки, словно собираясь закружить по комнате, все трое вопили одновременно:<br/>
— Правда?!<br/>
— Когда успели?<br/>
— Ты не шутишь???<br/>
— Не верится что у вас будет Слияние!<br/>
— Вот это да! Поздравляю!<br/>
— Тише, тише, — шикал на разошедшихся товарищей Повелитель Кошмаров, морщась от головной боли — шквал восторгов этой троицы расценивался Негативом в душе как опасность, Найтмеру стоило больших трудов удерживать агрессивно настроенную сущность, но такая искренняя, неподдельная радость со стороны монстров была приятна. Осторожно освободившись из объятий художника и Ласта, Найтмер приложил палец к губам — Тише. Весь замок перебаламутите. Я же пока никому не говорил, хотел, чтобы это осталось в тайне. Даже от "Кошмаров". Но раз вы начали это обсуждать вслух, мне пришлось вмешаться.<br/>
— Прости нас, — потупился Крим. Кажется, он знал колоссальное множество суеверий касательно этого деликатного периода жизни монстров, сказывалась специфика его родной вселенной, и держать в тайне до определенного срока "положение" было одним из самых важных. — Прости нас за излишнее любопытство.<br/>
— Но мы переживали! — возразил Блуберри, — день ото дня ты выглядишь так, что краше в гроб кладут, а Фреш вел себя чересчур беспечно, словно и не замечая, что тебе плохо!<br/>
Найтмер не смог сдержать улыбки — эти взрослые монстры оправдывались подобно нашкодившим детям перед родителем. Подозрительная ассоциация… Ну да ладно.<br/>
— Это особенности моей души, переживать действительно не о чем. — упоминать о том, что изменившийся в замке эмоциональный фон был причиной его плохого самочувствия, Повелитель Кошмаров не стал. Как-либо на это повлиять эти Сансы все равно не могли, так что не было смысла посвящать их в подробности.<br/>
— Предлагаю это отметить! — сваливший куда-то под шумок художник, снова присоединился к честной компании. — Переодевайтесь, я зарезервировал столик в лучшем ресторанчике всей Мультивселенной, там перекусим и посекретничаем!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Даст, — Хоррор как мог, деликатнее, стучался в двери апартаментов на третьем этаже.<br/>
— Иду, иду! — за запертыми створками послышалось копошение и через пару минут пыльный выглянул из комнат с книгой в руках, — что-то случилось?<br/>
Людоед пожал плечами:<br/>
— Нет, просто Фреш и Эррор сказали, что наши "дамы" свалили проветриться, и предлагают глянуть какой-нибудь фильмец под пиццу с пивом. Киллер уже унесся за вкусняшками, а я вот, тебя решил позвать.<br/>
— Хорошая идея, я с вами! — Даст просиял довольной улыбкой, — я сейчас, обуюсь и книгу оставлю…<br/>
— Только сигареты не бери, Килл, бедный, в прошлый раз весь на чих изошел, — проворчал Хоррор, рассматривая с порога огромную фотографию океана над камином. — У тебя стало уютнее.<br/>
— Да, Берри постепенно что-то добавляет, — Даст внял просьбе людоеда и сигареты с собой не взял, но задержался в спальне, быстро записав что-то на листочке, — пошли, что ли?</p>
<p>— Вау, у вас, оказывается, плазма есть! И стереосистема! — во время уборки негласным правилом было не заходить в личные комнаты Кошмаров, и "кинотеатр", будучи вотчиной убийцы, занесли в этот же список, а потому для Фреша наличие комнаты кино было новостью. — Бохато живете!<br/>
     Ввалившийся в портал Киллер фыркнул, пожав плечами: руки у него были заняты огромным пластом пенопласта, сплошь утыканным шпажками с жареными во фритюре картофельными спиральками, — привет из МанхеттенТейл.<br/>
— Я уж тыщу лет назад их сюда притащил, из СаенсТейл, как только там первые домашние кинотеатры появились. В первые полгода мы отсюда не вылазили, пересматривали все фильмы какие видели до этого на старичке ламповом. Даже Найтмер к нам иногда присоединяется, но под настроение, понятное дело. — примостив, наконец, своего "дикобраза" на журнальный столик, убийца скрылся в портале. Пока Даста и Хоррора озарила светлая мысль о том, чтобы все могли с комфортом разместиться (приволокли из соседних апартаментов еще один диван), остальные озаботились едой. Эррор принес шоколад и несколько коробок с рыбными деликатесами из АзияТейл, Фреш сбегал за мясными чипсами в ФармТейл, Киллер пропадал где-то почти пятнадцать минут, но притащил едва ли не в зубах двадцать коробок пиццы, и увесистые пакеты с банками пива и газировки.<br/>
— Так что смотреть будем? — Фреш перебирал обширную библиотеку дисков в тумбе, на котором расположился видик, — вообще, что у вас есть?<br/>
— Только не детективы, тошнит уже от них, — разлегшись на диване, пыльный вытянул ноги, с шипением вскрыв банку виноградной газировки, — а так мне всё равно.<br/>
— Старую комедию? — предложил Хоррор, разместившись в огромном кресле, Даст вообще предполагал что порядком замызганный предмет мебели в далекой юности был троном местного правителя, но с уверенностью утверждать, понятное дело, подобного не мог.<br/>
— Предлагаю выбрать то, что до этого мы все ещё не смотрели. — Эррор улегся на грудь в своем огромном гамаке и, болтая ногами, потягивал холодное пиво, — кстати, кто-нибудь льдом озаботился? А то теплое пиво хлебать не прикольно.<br/>
— Тебе надо холодное — ты и заботься об этом, я и так всех пиццей обеспечил, — огрызнулся Киллер, вытаскивая из портала еще две стопки коробок, логично предположив, что первые двадцать штук Хоррору будут так, мелкой закусью, — а вообще кто-нибудь знает, куда наши кормильцы свалили?<br/>
— Найтмера проветривать, — хмыкнул Эррор и потюкал по макушке убийцу жестяной банкой, заставляя обратить на себя внимание, — ты "маргариту" принес? Подбрось пожалуйста.<br/>
— А что, наш повелитель требует свиты для выхода в свет? — поймав взгляд недовольно зыркнувшего через плечо Фреша здоровяк, извиняясь, пожал плечами, — нет, мы, конечно, временами, его сопровождаем по вселенным, но сейчас его выбор компании странноват…<br/>
— Это инициатива Инка, — паразит снова продолжил перебирать пластиковые коробочки с дисками, — он предложил всем прогуляться, зайти в магазины, и вообще культурно отдохнуть в компании.<br/>
— А мы — компания некультурная значит? — Киллер протянул три коробки с маргаритой глючному, за его спиной хмыкнул Даст:<br/>
— Килл, ты себя со стороны видел? Где ты, а где культура?<br/>
— Так ты тоже не принц крови, — выбрав из общей стопки коробок две с мясом, названия которых он не помнил, и две пепперони, убийца примостился на широкий подлокотник кресла Хоррора, — и вообще, будешь подкалывать — гавайскую не получишь.<br/>
— Эррор морепродуктами поделится, — фыркнул Даст, — поделишься же, Рор?<br/>
Сверху что-то неразборчиво прочавкали, людоед нетерпеливо утащил у Килла свою любимую мясную и усмехнулся, подпихнув коротышку  плечом:<br/>
— Патент на язвительность возьмешь — тогда будешь возмущаться что твой хлеб отнимаем, а пока здесь все Сансы — придется потерпеть!<br/>
Киллер что-то неразборчиво проворчал в ответ, вытаскивая из коробки себе горячий кусочек пепперони.<br/>
— Так и что мы будем смотреть? — с набитым ртом пробурчал убийца.<br/>
— Я тут отложил несколько, которые еще не видел, — Фреш постукал пальцем по небольшой стопочке выбранных коробочек, — "Правдивая ложь", "Крик", "Бандиты", "Дьявол носит Прада", "Одиннадцать друзей Оушена", "Бар "Гадкий койот"" и "Пираты Карибского моря".<br/>
— Только не пиратов! — заорали хором Киллер и Эррор. Им обоим была знакома ситуация когда они собирались у телевизора и через раз выбор падал именно на "Пиратов Карибского моря". Кажется, Килл даже мог рассказать некоторые отрывки наизусть… Откашлявшись и обиженно зыркнув на тихо посмеивающегося над ними Хоррора, убийца проворчал:<br/>
— "Дьявол носит Прада" я тоже не хочу смотреть… Девчачий фильм… Про другие ничего не слышал.<br/>
Эррор что-то невнятно бурчал себе под нос, уплетая очередной кусочек пиццы, Даст пожал плечами, он если и смотрел их, то не запомнил названий.<br/>
— Ну, значит, давайте друзей Оушена, если зайдет, у него вон, продолжения есть, аж целых два. — достав диск из коробочки Фреш «скормил» его видику. — Килл, ты мне там "четыре сыра" принес, надеюсь?<br/>
— Меня терзают смутные сомнения, — осмотревшись по сторонам, Хоррор недоуменно приподнял бровь. — Кажется, мы где-то Кросса потеряли.</p>
<p>— Чтоб меня Блускрин побрал, если я еще хоть раз насвинячу на кухне! — ругался мечник, натягивая на себя пожертвованную Киллером одежду. Футболка была ему не по размеру, но вариантов не оставалось, остальные не держали большого запаса одежды, а аляповатые шмотки Фреша Кросс и перед страхом смерти не рискнул бы одеть. <br/>
     Поисковая операция завершилась быстро и успешно — Кошмары нашли товарища перед поворотом от лестницы к кухне, упакованного в грязные полотенца из микрофибры с кляпом во рту. Месть Хозяев Кухни произвела впечатление на всех Сансов, они даже насыпавшийся с подсохших тряпок песок вытерли с пола, но черно-белые одежды мечника были испорчены безвозвратно, их, конечно, замочили в мыльной водичке, но никто не питал особых надежд на благополучный исход. Подпихнув обиженному жизнью Кроссу еще не остывшую пиццу, Кошмары, наконец, приступили к просмотру фильма.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Четверо Сансов вышли из портала в центр оживленного "Нового Дома" в МьюзикТейл. Заметно нервничая, Найтмер хмуро оглядывался по сторонам. И чем только Инк думал, приводя <strong>его</strong> в столь оживленное место? Хотя вот Блуберри едва не прыгает на месте от возбуждения, совсем как ребенок!<br/>
— Вот! — не замечая сумрачных взглядов со стороны Повелителя Кошмаров, Творец махнул рукой в сторону вывески "Страдивари". <br/>
     Воодушевленные монстры залетели в кафе, Крим и Блу, давно не выбиравшиеся за пределы замка, радовались возможности проветриться, и заодно — посплетничать о знаменательном событии, хотя Найтмеру чем дальше, тем меньше нравилась эта идея. Но раз он уже согласился, придется терпеть. В конце концов, не его вина, если через полчаса все разбегутся прочь из заведения. Довольный художник подвел друзей к весьма уютному столику у окна, и пока Сансы, кто молча, кто шумно размещались за столом, к ним бочком приблизился монстр-пес в кремовом переднике официанта.<br/>
— П-п-прош-шу прощ-щения, н-но этот ст-толик зарез-зервирован д-д-для гостей, — монстр был в таком ужасе, что аж шерсть стояла дыбом.<br/>
— А это мы и есть, — ухмыльнулся Инк, — не веришь - спроси Филлита, я надеюсь, он тебе мозги вправит. И меню отдай!<br/>
Отняв у официанта, бывшего почти в предобморочном состоянии папки с меню, Творец выдал одну темному близнецу, а вторую Криму и Блу.<br/>
— Советую мясные и рыбные стейки, Филлит специализируется именно на них, но это не значит, что остальная еда здесь несъедобна.<br/>
     Какое-то время Сансы молча шуршали страницами. Найтмера заинтересовал салат со странными морскими водорослями и креветками, но и простой греческий он бы с удовольствием съел. Берри заглядывал через плечо Криму, стараясь не отвлекать друга, и просматривал вместе с ним меню.<br/>
— Я возьму салат "Тайфун" и раз ты так рекомендуешь, то стейк из рыбы тоже. — прилагая просто таки титанические усилия, чтобы не обращать внимание на остальных монстров в помещении, которые нескромно пялились в их сторону, проворчал Принц негатива. — И, быть может, какой-нибудь зелёный чай.<br/>
— Мне приглянулось фисташковое парфе. — Крим, наконец, выбрал и передал меню Берри.<br/>
— А мне… — крошка-Санс быстро пролистал папку до страниц с супами, — грибной супчик и мясной стейк! И можно ванильный коктейль!<br/>
— Отлично! — Инк завертел головой, — блин, мне что, самому к Филлиту сходить? Всем хорош, но персонал выбирать не умеет! Блу, ты запомнил все пожелания? Отлично, пойдешь со мной, а то мы до второго перезапуска здесь сидеть будем…</p>
<p>— Фил! Мы голодные, а официанты не торопятся к нам даже приближаться! — ворвавшись на кухню, где царила суета и оживленность, Творец прошел по коридорчику в горячий цех, — поясни уже, наконец, своим обормотам, что я постоянный клиент! Хочешь, я тебе фоторобот составлю?<br/>
В ответ раздался басовитый хохот.<br/>
— Смешно, Инк! Фоторобот — дельная мысль, сделай, обязательно! — высокий широкоплечий элементаль даже не повернулся к художнику, сосредоточенный на мангале, — поведай Фумико пожелания, она тебя и накормит, раз ты всех официантов распугал!<br/>
— Окей! К тебе персональная просьба — четыре твоих фирменных мясных стейка под брусничным соусом, и один рыбный, над рыбным особенно поколдуй, хорошо? У тебя гость, которому нужны только положительные впечатления, понял меня?<br/>
— Понял! Сделаю в лучшем виде!<br/>
— Фумико? Привет! — Инк помахал рукой улыбчивой девушке-элементалю, уже заглянувшей к ним на голоса, — покормишь нас? Блу, чего вы с Кримом там хотели?<br/>
— Грибной суп, ванильный коктейль, фисташковое парфе, — отрапортовал Блуберри, — и был еще какой-то салат…<br/>
— Ага, вот этот, — ткнул пальцем в разворот благоразумно захваченного с собой меню Хранитель, — и я хотел спросить, вы про мой заказ не забыли?<br/>
— Уже приготовили, сейчас принести?<br/>
— Ну принеси сейчас. — Инк пожал плечами, а потом спохватился: — и зеленый чай, три чашки, милая.<br/>
— Заметано! — торопясь выполнить пожелания гостей, Фумико уже скрылась за поворотом.</p>
<p>     Найтмер пытался натянуть капюшон ниже и стать как можно более незаметней. Он не любил быть в окружении большого количества монстров или людей и негатив, чувствуя нервозность хозяина, бурлил и ворчал, клубясь склизкими сгустками в душе, чем лишь сильнее заставлял переживать. И так по нарастающей, пока тёмный близнец не выдерживал и, или убивал кого-нибудь, поддаваясь негативу, или извращал всю вселенную… Всё зависело от того, как долго он сможет удерживать негатив и насколько большим будет этот метафорический ком. Усевшийся рядом с Ластом Блу неуверенно и чуть обеспокоено посмотрел на Найтмера, сидевшего напротив, какое-то смутное беспокойство не давало расслабиться крошке-монстру, и Крим рядом тоже заметно нервничал.<br/>
— Всё, мы оставили заказ, нас, слава Создателям, накормят! — Инк плюхнулся на свое место рядом с Принцем негатива, — не скучали без нас?<br/>
— Надеюсь, мы не будем сидеть здесь часами. — проворчал Найтмер, зыркнув на жизнерадостного Творца ледяным, колючим взглядом голубого огонька, — публичные места не для меня.<br/>
— Можете занять переговорный кабинет моего отца, — ласково улыбнулась Фумико, подошедшая к столику с внушительного размера коробкой в руках, — он не будет против, а вы сможете чувствовать себя комфортно у нас в гостях!<br/>
— Найтмер, что скажешь? — художник несколько сконфуженно посмотрел на Повелителя Кошмаров, — я не предусмотрел, что тебе может быть неуютно здесь. Можем уйти, просто взяв заказ навынос.<br/>
Стараясь спрятаться за капюшоном, Найтмер пожал плечами. Ему было тем легче, чем дальше от толпы, но он был в компании. Монстрам, искренне заботящимся о нем, было здесь весело, поэтому стоило перетерпеть дискомфорт, пока на это имелись силы.<br/>
— Чем меньше народу, тем… Лучше для этого самого народа.<br/>
     Квартет успешно переместился в уютный кабинет с внушительным столом и несколькими стульями вокруг, Фумико принесла всем чашки и чайник, по комнате поплыл запах чайных листьев и чего-то цветочного.<br/>
— С персиком, — прокомментировала девушка и поторопилась удалиться, все-же работы у неё было непочатый край на кухне.<br/>
— Найт? Тебе полегче? — Крим осторожно прикоснулся к плечу Принца негатива, участливо улыбаясь. — Мы все переживаем…<br/>
Прижавшись к стене спиной и зажмурившись, Найтмер тёр ноющие виски. Пусть сейчас внимание чужих и не нервировало, но чрезмерная забота Берри и Ласта всё ещё несколько давила на Негатив, благо, хоть на Инка тот не реагировал. Вздохнув, тёмный близнец выпрямился, его голос прозвучал более хрипло, чем обычно:<br/>
— Да, спасибо. Но, прошу, постарайтесь так сильно обо мне не беспокоиться, это тоже тяжело переносить. — Найтмеру было непросто сознаваться в этом, он всегда предпочитал во избежание проблем удалиться самому, чем пояснить окружающим свои потребности. Сейчас же приходилось этому стремительно учиться.<br/>
— Хорошо, мы постараемся. — Блу ответил за всех, неуверенно отступая подальше, полагая, что даже небольшое расстояние между ними уже улучшит самочувствие Найтмера. Принесли еду, Инк, как оголодавшая саранча набросился на свои три стейка, размером превосходивших все мыслимые ожидания.<br/>
— Вообще, я хотел пообщаться, — прожевав первый кусок, начал беседу Творец. — Найт, где ты планируешь сделать детскую?<br/>
     Найтмер, до этого рассматривавший свой стейк лосося исполинских размеров, поднял удивлённый взгляд на художника. Даже сотни лет знавшие его Кошмары не допускали панибратства с ним, а Инк, сама непосредственность, за сегодня легко и непринужденно перешел с ним на "ты", а следом и остальные, наверное, начнут так же к нему обращаться. Интересно, можно ли подобные отношения назвать дружбой? Хмыкнув, тёмный близнец пожал плечами.<br/>
— Не то, чтобы я знал, где можно было бы сделать детскую. Тем более, — Принц негатива отправил в рот нежнейшую мякоть рыбы, прикрыв глазницы от удовольствия. — Разве дети не должны быть рядом с родителями?<br/>
— Это верно, — кивнул Творец, скрежеща ножом по тарелке, разрезая мясо. — Но когда Слияние начнет бегать по потолку и громить твои комнаты, разобьет что-то хрупкое, вырежет из парадного смокинга лоскут на платье кукле, запустит вместо фрисби дорогущий винил с балкона, или самостоятельно решит поучиться летать, или вместо корабликов отправит в плавание в ванной все твои левые туфли, поскольку ему дико скучно, ты долго не выдержишь. Дальше перечислять пункты "за"?<br/>
Художник снова вгрызся в исходящий умопомрачительным ароматом специй стейк, а Крим удивленно вздернув бровь, во все глазницы уставился на Творца. Инк с точностью описал вакханалию, которую устраивал Папайрус, словно наблюдал её лично. Но, насколько ему было известно, у художника не было вселенной, и не было брата, чтобы он знал, какого это…<br/>
— Может, тебе повезет, и Слияние будет спокойным, тихим, послушным ребенком, мечтой всех родителей. — прожевав сочный кусок, художник продолжил, — но будет ли удобно тебе, чтобы, если потребуется на кого-то оставить ребенка, пускать меня, или, допустим, Блу, к себе в апартаменты?<br/>
Берри едва не подавился молочным коктейлем. Вот это поворот! Хотя, он не против был бы посидеть со Слиянием, ему нравились малыши! Творец тем временем разглагольствовал:<br/>
— Это твое личное пространство, значит, и у Слияния должно быть личное пространство, где можно будет без страха рисовать на обоях, висеть на люстре, заплетать ворс ковра в косички, играть в мяч, ходить на ушах, а еще — это будет знакомое место, куда приходят знакомые ему взрослые. И там же можно будет поставить парту, пару полок с книгами. Не забывай, все Сансы отлично образованы, в разных сферах конечно, и я предполагаю, что многие, если не все, с энтузиазмом поделятся знаниями. Вы с Фрешем могущественные монстры, но не всеведущие же…<br/>
     Удивлённо слушая Инка, Найтмер неожиданно для себя тихо рассмеялся. Всё то, что описал художник, было очень похоже на Дрима, когда они только были созданы, и тёмному близнецу постоянно приходилось присматривать за братом, ежедневно лечить разодранные до крови кости Хранителя позитива, когда тот не вписывался в повороты, или тормозил коленями. Разве что по потолку Дрим не бегал и ничего хрупкого не ломал, хотя… Скорее всего, лишь потому, что ни дома, ни хрупких вещей у них не было, только дерево и они сами. Грустная улыбка тронула черты лица бывшего Хранителя негативных яблок. На секунду прикрыв глазницы, переживая светлые воспоминания о беззаботном прошлом, Найтмер вздохнул.<br/>
— Хорошо, хорошо. Но я, правда, не знаю, где именно можно было бы сделать детскую. Пустых апартаментов много, подойдут любые…<br/>
— Ну, наверное, делать детскую в южных апартаментах на первом этаже нецелесообразно. — Крим, удивляясь самому себе, включился в обсуждение. — возможно, с северной стороны на пятом этаже? Примерно, под башней?<br/>
— Мне было бы проще показать, будь мы в замке… — Найтмер, кажется, придумал, какие апартаменты можно использовать. Ранее это были комнаты владельца замка, огромный кабинет, спальня размером со стадион, в ванной роскошный бассейн. Разве что, ему придется Киллера выселить на этаж ниже, у него там "кинотеатр".<br/>
— Не проблема, — Инк достал из-за пазухи тетрадь и карандаш, быстро чиркая на листе, набросал примерный план замка и протянул тетрадь Повелителю Кошмаров, — показывай.<br/>
Найтмер безошибочно обвел пальцем все северное крыло.<br/>
— Вот здесь. Все крыло на пятом этаже занимают огромные апартаменты, там спальня, ванная и кабинет. Это вотчина Киллера много лет, потому мы сегодня там не хозяйничали. — если честно, Принц негатива страшился представить, какой там может быть срачельник. Хорошо, что в ХэвенТейл не водились тараканы. Если бы рот не был занят, Блуберри присвистнул бы, но ограничился лишь тем, что вытаращился на рисунок. Проглотив кусочек, он озвучил общее замешательство:<br/>
— Это же сколько там квадратных метров?!<br/>
— Много? — пожал плечами Найтмер, схематически чиркая на рисунке, иллюстрируя собственные пояснения. — В обычной гостиной восемьдесят квадратных метров, там, наверное, сто сорок или около того. И таких комнат две, одна с северными окнами, другая — с южными, западными и северными, а между ними огромная ванная с бассейном.<br/>
Инк озадаченно поскреб в затылке, кажется, работы будет много!<br/>
— Наверное, игровую комнату стоит разместить здесь — Блу ткнул пальцем в рисунок — где много окон, много света.<br/>
— А здесь кровать и, возможно, стол для занятий, — подхватил Инк, довольно улыбаясь, — а лишнее место можно и ширмой закрыть, или вообще стенку нарисовать.<br/>
— Ага, мне в детстве было бы неуютно одному спать в этом ангаре — поежился Крим, а Найтмер, неосознанно потирая грудную клетку, ковырял вилкой салат. Ну, стенка понадобится вряд ли…<br/>
— Комплемент от шеф-повара! — в комнату вплыла Фумико с огромным блюдом в руках, на котором высились на полфута красиво сложенные пирамидкой каре ягненка, обставленные вокруг мисочками с разнообразными соусами. — Папа всем пожелал приятного аппетита, и просил тебя, Инк, заглянуть к нему на неделе, сегодня у нас аврал.<br/>
— Значит, загляну! — художник довольно потирал руки, Филлит готовил мясо просто шедеврально! Девушка тряхнула копной зеленых огненных волос, и убежала за дверь.<br/>
— Итак, — Инк взмахнул от переизбытка воодушевления мясом на тонкой косточке. — Теперь нам осталось разобраться, какие обои, ковры и мебель мне там нарисовать! И не смотри на меня так, Найт, лучше я, чем бригада отделочников, которые будут от тебя шарахаться по всему замку!<br/>
Повелитель негатива с кислой миной вздохнул, обреченно кивнув — доводы Творца были более чем логичны.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Кажется, ты погорячился столько пиццы притащить, Килл. — хмыкнул Даст, зыркнув на задремавшего людоеда, — он и десяти не съел, хотя, вон все спиральки оприходовал, мне даже не досталось…<br/>
— Я заначил, держи одну, — Эррор протянул пыльному одну шпажку, — чипсы как чипсы, форма другая только.<br/>
— Спасибо. Так куда мы столько пиццы денем? — Даст кивнул на внушительную стопку у стола, откусывая хрустящую картошку с палочки.<br/>
Спихнув с колен пустую коробку к уже образовавшейся небольшой кучке мусора на полу, Киллер потянулся за следующей пиццей:<br/>
— Не хочешь — не ешь, в тебя никто не впихивает. Нам больше достанется.<br/>
— Я ещё не наелся, штуки три за мной, — махнул рукой Фреш, разлегшийся на диванчике, — кто-нибудь хочет вяленой оленины? Объеденье!<br/>
Эррор выглянул из гамака.<br/>
— Давай. Мне было бы интересно. Главное чтобы оно не было таким же деревянным, как рыба, что ты прошлый раз притаскивал.<br/>
— Лови — Фреш подкинул вверх запечатанную пергаментную упаковку, не обратив внимания на то, как ловко поймал ее старший брат — не шмякнулась на голову и ладно — и потянулся за следующей пиццей. — Кто все пиво выпил?<br/>
— Ты и выпил, мне даже одной банки не досталось! — ворчливо отозвался пыльный, — знал бы, что ты все в одну харю вылакаешь — запасся бы!<br/>
— На, — прошептал Эррор так, чтобы Фреш, увлекшийся фильмом, не услышал, протягивая Дасту банку пенного.<br/>
— У тебя там что, склад? — пыльный тем не менее банку забрал, торопясь напиться, чипсы оказались пересоленными на его вкус.<br/>
— Нет, я просто знаю, что Фреш, если доберется до пива — выпьет все. — сверкнул улыбкой глючный, и едва не сверзившись из гамака, прошептал, — меняю ещё три банки на пиццу.<br/>
— Заткнитесь, дайте фильм посмотреть, — возмутился Кросс, напряженно наблюдающий за действием на экране.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     В ХэвенТейл уже была глухая ночь, когда Инк вернул всех в замок — обсуждение интерьера в детской, плавно перетекшее в перечисление списка книг, подходящие Слиянию, которые можно было поискать во вселенных, а затем уж совсем каких-то деталей, отняли у Сансов несколько часов. Берри сразу заторопился вверх по лестнице, ведь он не сообщал пыльному что может так задержаться, Даст, наверное, волнуется…<br/>
     Зайдя в апартаменты, крошка-монстр настороженно замер на пороге: в гостиной не горел камин и была подозрительная, неживая тишина. Обычно, когда пыльный Санс оставался один, он или курил в кресле в гостиной, или там же что-нибудь читал, но всегда с разожженным камином. А в апартаментах холодно, хотя угли тлеют часами, даже если огонь давно потух. Нервничая, Блу заглянул в спальню, но и там было пусто. Уже собравшись идти искать Даста по ощущению магии, Берри заметил листок бумаги на собственной подушке.</p>
<p>«Привет! Мы решили посмотреть<br/>
какой-нибудь фильм, раз так внезапно<br/>
все вместе остались в одиночестве<br/>
этим вечером. Я на пятом этаже,<br/>
налево первая дверь в северном крыле,<br/>
присоединяйся, если захочешь!»</p>
<p>     Слава Создателю, всё в порядке! Ласково улыбнувшись, Блу спрятал записку в ящик своего рабочего стола и пошел разжигать камин хотя бы в спальне. Найтмер как раз упоминал сегодня про эти апартаменты, но не говорил, что там своеобразный "кинотеатр"! Ну что ж, если это последние ночи кино, то Берри не будет мешать Дасту и остальным. И уж точно не он будет рассказывать им, что светлые деньки кончились, и на занимаемой годами площади скоро будет детская! Тихо посмеиваясь, маленький скелет разделся и, забравшись в постель, свернулся комочком под одеялом. Он уже привык засыпать, прижимаясь к Дасту, вслушиваясь в мерное биение его души, и сейчас будет проблематично сразу же уснуть.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Пока пьяненький Фреш пытался запихать диск под названием "Тринадцать друзей Оушена" в дисковод, Даст задумчиво протянул:<br/>
— Парни, мне тут в голову пришло…<br/>
— Как пятерым упившимся монстрам поставить новый фильм? — хихикнул разрушитель, свисая из гамака и дебильно улыбаясь, — излагай, сейчас это как никогда актуально!<br/>
— Говорите про себя, пьянь диванная! — змеёй, которой отдавили хвост, зашипел Киллер. Впрочем, он просто берёг чуткий сон задремавшего людоеда. — Я, в отличие от вас, не напивался!<br/>
— Сам виноват, мог бы хоть свою кровавую мери оприходовать, — фыркнул трезвенник Кросс, намекая на кетчуп с ромом, а Даст, отхлебнув пива, пространно продолжал:<br/>
— Я думаю что это несправедливо…<br/>
— Конечно! — перебил пыльного Фреш, — несправедливо что никто не держит видик, он шатается!<br/>
Устало махнув рукой на пьяного в зюзю паразита, Даст продолжил:<br/>
— Берри, Крим и Инк уже пару месяцев пашут на нас как проклятые, как ни зайдешь на кухню — постоянно кто-то из них там что-то колдует…<br/>
— Оно и видно, — фыркнул сверху разрушитель, — так тебя околдовал, что ты за коротышкой как собачка бегаешь!<br/>
— Ты на себя посмотри! Разрушитель, который перестал разрушать! Волк беззубый, прости меня Создатель!<br/>
— Не укушу — так засосу насмерть! — огрызнулся Эррор в ответ.<br/>
— Я вставил! — по-детски радуясь, воскликнул Фреш.<br/>
— Теперь я зауважал Найтмера еще больше, — задумчиво протянул Киллер, — если этот паразит так долго в дисковод не мог попасть…<br/>
Забыв ругаться, Даст и Эррор дружно заржали, к ним не слишком задержавшись, присоединился мечник, убийца зашикал на разошедшихся товарищей, но было поздно — Хоррор всхрапнул, просыпаясь, недоуменно оглядываясь, в попытке вспомнить, где он, что вообще происходит и почему. Убийца поторопился спрыгнуть с подлокотника, где и сидел все это время, и, встав перед людоедом, бережно коснулся ладонями желтоватых скул, концентрируя все внимание громилы на себе.<br/>
— Хоррор, всё хорошо… Ты в замке, в нашем кинотеатре, просто уснул немного. Мы всей компанией смотрели фильмы. — Он знал, как тяжело здоровяку просыпаться в непривычных местах и всегда лучше сразу обозначить его местоположение и чем он занимался до этого. Расплывчатый, мигающий огонек в глазнице людоеда вспыхнул, обрел привычную форму — Хоррор окончательно проснулся, их взгляды на несколько секунд пересеклись, людоед опустил веки, безмолвно благодаря любимого за поддержку, а Киллер устало вздохнул. В такие моменты он чувствовал себя самым старшим в этом детском саду… Хотя, имей убийца возможность напиваться до состояния "пятнадцать минут не могу попасть диском в видик", был бы пострашнее всех пьяных Кошмаров вместе взятых. Он помнил, что когда выпил последний раз, так подрался с Найтмером, что они под шумок стерли с лица Мультивёрса пару вселенных и чуточку погромили замок, так что Фреш на его фоне просто невинен аки Слияние. Вытянув из-под кресла заранее припрятанные коробки пиццы с двойным чеддером и сунув их довольно облизывающемуся громиле, Киллер повернулся к пыльному:<br/>
— Ну и что за гениальная идея пришла в твой не менее гениальный, пьяный, несуществующий мозг?<br/>
— Какая? — Даст так натурально изумился вопросу, что не оставалось никаких сомнений — у него из головы напрочь вылетело, что было минут пять назад. Тяжело вздохнув, Килл махнул на товарища рукой, обращая всё своё внимание на Хоррора.<br/>
— Ты говорил, что Берри колдует, — Фреш удивительно трезвой, прямой походкой добрался до стола и пошуровал в верхней коробке, в поисках заветного кусочка остывшей пиццы.<br/>
— А, точно, — покивал Даст — я говорю, мы с вами эгоисты и скоты — сели на шею к ним и ножки свесили. Может, для разнообразия, устроим им выходной? Приготовим что-нибудь на всех сами?<br/>
Расслабленно растёкшись в гамаке, Эррор фыркнул, беззаботно махнув рукой.<br/>
— Их никто не заставляет готовить.<br/>
— Раз никто не заставляет, то больше не ешь то, что они стряпают, понял? — хмуро зыркнув на разрушителя, Даст угрюмо отвернулся, смотря в стенку. Эррор в ответ только что-то невнятно, глючно пробурчал и, замотавшись в шарф, отвернулся в другую сторону.<br/>
— Даст дело говорит, — вздохнул Хоррор. — Надо уметь быть благодарными им, и сделать что-то приятное в ответ.<br/>
Кросс кивнул, после Вендетты в исполнении Блуберри он зауважал его наравне с Кошмарами и Творцом.<br/>
— И кто что умеет готовить? — Фреш уселся прямо на пол по турецки, подперев голову рукой, напрочь забыв, что ему было интересно посмотреть третью часть фильма, — я правильно понимаю, что требуется приготовить на всех и на день?<br/>
Киллер тяжело вздохнул и развёл руками. Он никогда ничего не готовил, предпочитая таскать что-нибудь из различных вселенных.<br/>
— На меня не смотрите. Я разве что, порезать чего могу. Ну… Салат, например.<br/>
— Так, значит, Киллер режет салат, — загнув палец, считая Фреш повернулся к пыльному, — а ты что-нибудь сможешь приготовить?<br/>
— Даст единственный кто хоть что-то изредка горячего готовил в замке, — проворчал Хоррор, — я могу сервировать стол, к еде меня лучше не подпускать…<br/>
— Съешь, что-ли? — фыркнул паразит, — или слюнями закапаешь?<br/>
— Нет, пока готовлю — всю магию из продуктов вытяну, — недовольно буркнул в ответ Хоррор. — Ты хочешь накормить их картоном? Ядом гуманнее.<br/>
— Я могу приготовить вишисуаз, — задумчиво отозвался Даст, — этот суп мне всегда удается, и Берри его не пробовал в моем исполнении.<br/>
— Значит, у нас есть салат, суп, осталось приготовить горячее и завтрак? — Фреш задрал голову наверх, к гнезду в котором спрятался разрушитель, — эй, Эррор, приготовишь горячие сендвичи с ветчиной и сыром? Помнишь, ты их еще ниточками связывал!<br/>
Оглянувшись через плечо и встретившись с почти умоляющим взглядом брата, глючный едва заметно покраснел.<br/>
— Сделаю, сделаю, дайте поспать только…<br/>
— Отлично! — просиял довольной улыбкой Фреш. — значит, мы с Кроссом приготовим горячее! Как раз фильм досмотрим и пойдем на кухню!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(С/А)<br/>- Ну говори уже что-нибудь.<br/>- Бла-бла-бла… (парадируя Дракулу из «Отеля «Пенсильвания»)<br/>- ВСЁ! ТЕПЕРЬ ОДИН ИЗ КИНКОВ В ДРАББЛАХ У НАС БУДЕТ БЛУУД ПЛЕЙ, И ОДИН ИЗ ПЕРСОНАЖЕЙ БУДЕТ ВАМПИРОМ!<br/>- *ошеломленно замолчал, чуть подумал* Трындец…<br/>- Все! До блаблаблакался! *ехидно похихикивает*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Кошмарная кухня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Мы проснемся на рассвете, и с тобою вместе встретим день рождения зари-и! — Фреш тормошил пыльного уже три минуты, — просыпайся, Даст! Нам надо идти готовить завтрак нашим принцессам!<br/>— Кому? — приоткрыв одну глазницу, серокостный монстр тут же её закрыл, — нет у меня принцессы…<br/>— Ну, значит, принцам! — не отставал от спящего паразит, взбалтывая того с таким энтузиазмом, словно имел девять жизней, — Криму, Инку и Блу!<br/>Отчаявшись разбудить пыльного традиционными методами, Фреш, просто сбросил его с дивана на пол и пошел в атаку на разрушителя.<br/>— Кому вообще пришла эта дебильная мысль в голову? — страдающий Даст, держась за череп, попытался заползти под диван, чтобы его не трогали. На его фоне Фреш выглядел преступно бодрым, — покажите мне этого засранца, я его убью… Как только высплюсь!<br/>— Ты сам и предложил, идиот! — убийце положительно нравилось наблюдать за тем, как паразит, рискуя здоровьем, пытается разбудить двух опаснейших монстров Мультивёрса, мучимых похмельем.<br/>     Киллер и Хоррор досмотрели фильм в гордом одиночестве — Кросс ушел к себе вниз, а остальные вырубились где сидели на первых минутах пятнадцати новой киноленты, но если они хотели приготовить завтрак, то вставать нужно было сейчас: за окном уже светало. Фреш, видимо забыв мудрую сентенцию "не буди Лихо, пока спит тихо" тыкал призванной костью в прогнувшийся под весом тела плетеный гамак, пытаясь разбудить старшего брата. Сверху раздалось рычание заглючившего тиранозавра, и вниз выглянул Эррор, чтобы понять, кого требуется убить, чтобы спать не мешали. Обнаружив бодрую и довольную лыбу паразита, разрушитель со стоном уполз обратно, кутаясь в шарф.<br/>— Отвали, Фреш, башка раскалывается…<br/>— Про-оснись и по-ой, проснись и пой, — Фреш воодушевленно тыкал в гамак уже двумя костями, — пой засыпая, пой во сне, проснись и по-ой!<br/>— Заткнись и спи, — простонал Даст из-под дивана, Киллер и Хоррор, мужественно держались, чтобы не заржать в голос.<br/>— <strong>Фреш</strong>!!! — разрушитель подскочил из гамака как ужаленный и сноровисто связав брата до состояния кокона, раздражённо зарычал, — ещё немного и ты будешь болтаться заместо люстры в холле! Какого Найтмера ты будишь меня в такую срань?!..<br/>— Но ты же обещал приготовить на всех нас завтрак, Эрри! — с Фреша сползли очки, и он невинно хлопая глазницами проныл плаксивым тоном, — ну Эррор! Ты обеща-ал! Я очень-очень соскучился по твоим связанным бутербродам!<br/>— Я из тебя самого сейчас бутерброд связанный сделаю!<br/>     Уткнувшись в плечо ржущего Хоррора, Киллер взвыл, из его глазниц текли слезы, у убийцы даже сил не осталось прокомментировать этот театр абсурда, и так жаль что не было под рукой камеры! Рыча под нос нечто нецензурное, глючный махнул рукой и вышел прочь из комнат. Всё равно его уже разбудили.<br/>— Эй! Рор! Ты меня забыл! — Фреш попрыгал вслед за разрушителем, но запнулся о торчащую из-под дивана ногу Даста и с воплем рухнул на пол. Матерясь, пыльный выбрался из-под дивана, и под шумок, чтобы его не заметили, отправился по-пластунски прочь из комнаты, вслед за Эррором, а Ужас девяностых, изображая из себя гусеницу, пополз к рыдающим от смеха Хоррору и Киллеру:<br/>— Хоть вы надо мной сжальтесь! Развяжите!<br/>Призвав в руку острый нож, скорчив зверскую рожу, при этом старательно пытаясь не улыбаться, убийца шагнул к Фрешу, ласково проворковав:<br/>— Коне-ечно, иди ко мне, я тебя разреж… развяжу!<br/>— А-а-а! — непостижимым образом паразит развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и весьма шустро пополз в сторону дверей, в попытке избежать страшной участи, но на его пути встретился журнальный столик. Зацепившись седалищными костями за столешницу, Ужас девяностых взвыл дурниной:<br/>— Пустите! Пока детей… То есть, пока внуков в колледж не отправлю — помирать мне рано!<br/>Хоррор, уже просто не имея сил ржать, прикрыл глазницы ладонью, содрогаясь от беззвучного хохота. Хмыкнув и расформировав оружие, Киллер потряс людоеда за плечо, открыв портал на кухню.<br/>— Идём? А то ещё чего натворят, а смеяться над этим будет некому!<br/>— Ладно, пойдем! — поднявшись на ноги, Хоррор сцапал верещащего Фреша, запихал ему в рот его же кепку, чтобы заткнулся. На недоуменный взгляд убийцы громила пожал плечами, — Он имеет все шансы свернуть себе шею, кубарем спускаясь по лестнице. <br/>И без пиетета зашвырнул Фреша в портал, угодив "свертком" прямо в проходящего мимо разрушителя. Грохот костей по каменным плитам пола можно было сравнить с тем, что бывает в кегельбане.<br/>— Карма, — веско высказался Киллер.</p><p>— На завтрак у нас будут горячие бутерброды, чай и салат, — помятый Фреш проводил военный совет перед сонными Кошмарами. — У нас есть где-то часа полтора, чтобы приготовить завтрак до того, как проснутся наши повара.<br/>— У тебя неверная информация, — зевнул Даст, усмехнувшись прозвучавшей рифме. — Крим всегда встает самым первым, подскакивает часов в пять, чуть ли не затемно.<br/>— Это если в обычные дни, ты вообще в курсе, во сколько они вчера вернулись? — парировал Фреш, — а я в курсе. Мы как раз досматривали последние минут десять второго фильма, вряд ли Кримми хватит пару с копейками часов сна.<br/>— Мне столько явно не хватило, — простонал разрушитель, но на него никто не обратил внимания, пыльный пожал плечами, дескать: туше.<br/>— Так, теперь ещё раз, для склерозников, Эррор готовит завтрак, Даст обед, Килл — салат, а ты, Фреш, горячее? — перечислил Хоррор, загибая пальцы. — Я накрываю на стол и примерно на подхвате у вас.<br/>— Ага, всё верно. — паразит довольно улыбался, — Кросс мне поможет если что.<br/>— Не помогу. — все Сансы повернулись к мечнику, все еще щеголяющему в маловатых для него тряпках убийцы. — Эррор вчера что-то говорил о курицах какого-то тейла, я могу ими заняться, раз никто из вас не выразил энтузиазма.<br/>— И что, потом заморозить их? — с сомнением почесал надбровную дугу Даст. — Не проще ли их сразу после разделки приготовить?<br/>— Ну можно и сразу приготовить, на гриле, например, — махнул рукой в сторону камина Киллер, — будет на завтра перекус, готовая курица пару дней точно хранится. Или замариновать и на сутки оставить в холодильнике, тоже помощь, потом её только достать и за полчаса пожарить.<br/>— Ладно, договорились, — махнул рукой паразит. — значит, горячее я готовлю с Киллером.<br/>— Давайте приступим к готовке уже, — проворчал Эррор, — хочу Инки завтрак в постель отнести!<br/>Остальные Кошмары в замешательстве переглянулись, такой вариант никому не пришел в голову, но был отличной идеей.<br/>— А как же Крим? — не особо посвященный в события месячной давности, Фреш озвучил то, что повисло недосказанностью в атмосфере кухни. — Крим же один, но его стараниями нельзя пренебрегать.<br/>     Киллер нервно глянул на внешне спокойного громилу, алое сердечко, спрятанное в груди людоеда отчётливо почувствовало на секунду замершее и после ускорившееся биение багровой души. Эта симпатия к Ласту была следствием ошибки убийцы, Киллер сам, по собственной глупости толкнул Экса в нежные объятия Крима, он не имеет права ревновать и обвинять здоровяка… Но глупой душе было больно, зажмурившись, Килл прижался лбом к желтоватой плечевой кости и переплел свои пальцы с людоедом. Расслабленная ладонь дрогнула, костяные пальцы бережно пожали тонкие серые фаланги, Хоррор безмолвно извинялся за собственное двуличие. Блускрин побери его глупую душу, ну почему он не может выкинуть из мыслей Ласта?..<br/>— Я отнесу Криму завтрак, — с каменным выражением лица предложил Кросс, прервав затянувшееся молчание. — Надо же кому то!</p><p>— Не ожидал, что это когда-нибудь пригодится, — стоя на карачках на полу Даст гремел посудой в самом крайнем буфете, пытаясь, не доставая кастрюль, вытащить посеребренные подносы, украшенные вензелями в викторианском стиле. <br/>     Раз решение, что готовить, было уже принято, Сансы взялись за работу. Киллер и Хоррор отправились со списком за недостающими продуктами в супермаркет, Фреш тоже быстренько свалил в ФармТейл, Кросс пошел развлекаться с курицами, а Даст с Эррором остались на пару на кухне, сервировать четыре подноса. Первым вернулся Ужас девяностых: в открытый портал сперва швырнули пакет, потом, кряхтя, явился и сам паразит: закатив на кухню огромный круг сыра, чуть ли не себе по пояс.<br/>— Вот, на завтрак вполне хватит! — гордо выпятил грудь "добытчик"; Кошмары даже не нашлись сразу, как прокомментировать подобное.<br/>— Ты собрался делать сыр с бутербродами? — отойдя от первого шока, ехидно спросил разрушитель, мысленно прикидывая, что толщина у сырного колеса не меньше восьми дюймов. — Фреш, этим же убить можно!<br/>— Ну да, на ногу такое уронишь — будет ласта, — заглянув в пакет фыркнул Даст. В шуршащей упаковке обнаружилось три нарезки тостового хлеба, почти четыре фунта одурительно пахнущей дымком ветчины, столько же копченой курицы, листья салата и чудом не разбившиеся перепелиные яйца — их спасли прочные пластиковые решетки. — И как этого монстра резать?<br/>Паразит задумчиво поскреб в затылке, потом пожал плечами.<br/>— Придумаем что-нибудь.<br/>— Короче, я пошел за Кроссом, пусть мечом поработает, его хоть известно, где искать… — скрипнул помехами разрушитель.</p><p>     Перекусив на бегу, Кошмары управились с завтраком к восьми утра, и четверо Сансов упорхнули с подносами, оставив на кухне Киллера и Хоррора в гордом одиночестве. Не рискуя прикасаться к еде, здоровяк помогал усердно шинкующему продукты убийце чем мог придумать — вскрывал консервные банки, сгребал в мусорку очистки, а сам — был весь в мыслях о Криме. Как красавчик отреагирует на то, что Кросс к нему заявится в комнату ранним утром и принесет завтрак в постель? Вдруг испугается? Вчера он испугался того, что мечник оказывал ему знаки внимания…<br/>— Килл, я… — Хоррор замолк на полуслове, он не совсем знал, что хотел сказать, потому после паузы выпалил первое, что в голову пришло. — Хотел спросить, тебе было бы приятно, если бы я вот так — к тебе с подносом пришел рано утром?<br/>Ненадолго подняв взгляд от разделочной доски и ножа, убийца рассеянно пожал плечами:<br/>— Конечно, мне было бы приятно. Но мне больше нравиться кормить по утрам тебя. — едва слышно мурлыкнув, Киллер с улыбкой склонил голову к плечу, хитро прищурившись. — Ты такой милый, когда сонный!<br/>— Килл, ты мне льстишь. В здравом уме никто меня милым не считает. — Хоррор удивленно покачал головой. Прозвище вполне соответствовало его внешнему виду, и лично он не наблюдал ничего "милого" по утрам в зеркале. — И вообще, исходя из твоей логики, я должен быть милым всегда, бодрость в моей жизни чересчур редкое явление.<br/>— А знаешь, — фыркнув, убийца расплылся в хитрой улыбке, протянув через стол Эксу пластик благоухающего специями салями. — Ты прав. Ты всегда милашка!</p><p>***</p><p>     Кросс успел пожалеть, что сам вызвался с этим завтраком, ну кто его за язык тянул? Но отступать было некуда, и не в его характере, потому, стараясь держать поднос ровно, чтоб не расплескать кофе и сливки, он осторожно приоткрыл дверь апартаментов, где жил Крим. Первое, что поразило мечника — обилие обуви и одежды: вдоль стены слева от двери и в самом помещении гостиной стояли длинные вешалки, полные разнообразного цветного тряпья, справа от двери - деревянная полочка-лесенка с десятками пар самых разных туфель, а напротив входа… Огромное ростовое зеркало, отразившее, как нелепо выглядит он сам в шмотках Киллера. Оставалось понадеяться, что изящный Санс тактично "не заметит" его внешнего вида. Дверь в спальню была приоткрыта, мечник даже задумался — стоит ли входить, или лучше постучаться? Мысленно отвесив себе подзатыльник, он осторожно поскребся в дверь.<br/>— Крим, ты спишь?<br/>Едва не подскочив с постели, Ласт прижал к своей груди одеяло в защитном жесте, не сразу поняв спросонья, кто его будит. Лишь спустя пару секунд до сонного Санса дошло, что его зовет Кросс. Это было странно, но мало ли, вдруг что-то случилось? И который час? Закутавшись в одеяло, Крим сел на кровати отозвавшись чуть хриплым со сна голосом:<br/>— Что-то случилось?<br/>— Прости, что разбудил. Позволишь зайти? — протестующий вопль послужил ему ответом, и Кросс, если бы мог, с удовольствием треснулся черепушкой о стену, чтоб мозги себе вправить. Монохромный Санс поторопился оправдаться, — Кошмары на всех наваяли завтрак, я тебе принес кофе и горячие сэндвичи.<br/>     Раскаяние в голосе мечника и даже какая-то грусть оставили осадок в душе Крима. Вот что ему стоило просто спокойно, вежливо возразить и намекнуть, что желает остаться один? Ну не станет же Кросс к нему ломиться в самом деле! Но такие знаки внимания просто так не делаются… Ладно, он позже разберется со странностями, а сейчас, уняв гулкий стук в груди и стерев остатки сна с черепа, Крим как можно более доброжелательно ответил:<br/>— Спасибо, Кросс. Оставь на столике в гостиной, я оденусь и выйду поесть.<br/>— Хорошо. — ровным, безэмоциональным тоном отозвался мечник. — Не тяни, кофе остынет. Приятного аппетита.<br/>     Копошение за дверью, почти чеканная поступь по гулким плитам пола и достаточно громкий хлопок двери возвестили о том, что гость удалился. Смущенный и потерянный Крим откинулся на кровати, зарывшись лицом в подушку. Только Кроссу вскружить голову не хватало! А вдруг это его магия так влияет на мечника? Да бред, такого быть не может! На всякий пожарный закутавшись в шелковый халат, Крим выглянул в гостиную, осмотрелся, удостоверился что остался один и приблизился к журнальному столику перед камином. Ароматный кофе в пузатом графинчике, сливочник, стопочка румяных, благоухающих плавленым сыром сэндвичей, мисочка салата, приборы, красивая чашка, пара кубиков сахара на блюдечке и, то ли на десерт, то ли вместо живых цветов — в узком стакане букетик разноцветных карамельных маргариток. Завтрак в постель, мечта любого влюбленного монстра. <br/>     В замешательстве оглянувшись на дверь, за которой скрылся Кросс, Ласт Санс стукнул себя ладонью по лбу. Только этого ему еще не хватало! Присев на диван, Крим смешал в чашке кофе и сливки, обхватил её ладонями. Не только кофе, но и эта неожиданная забота согрела его, отогнав подальше одиночество. А еще Кросс сказал, что готовили Кошмары, а значит, и Рори тоже! На скулах Санса проступил едва заметный румянец.</p><p>***</p><p>— Найти! Найти, родной, — поставив на тумбочку поднос с завтраком, Фреш ласково поглаживал по плечу разметавшегося на кипенно-белых простынях Повелителя Кошмаров. Найтмер так сладко спал, паразиту совершенно не хотелось его будить, но чай бы остыл, и сэндвичи лучше есть только со сковородки, хрустящими, истекающими растопленным сыром. — Счастье моё, сокровище моё, проснись, мой хороший, я принес тебе завтрак!<br/>     Оживлённый голос Фреша медленно вытянул Найтмера из сна. Едва приоткрыв одну глазницу, тёмный близнец с трудом сфокусировал взгляд расплывчатого лилово-фиолетового огонька на жизнерадостном паразите. Сил почти не было, даже Негатив был словно вялым и едва реагировал на присутствие Ужаса девяностых. Повелитель Кошмаров тяжело вздохнув, вновь прикрыл глазницы.<br/>— Утро…<br/>— А я принес вкусный завтрак! — с подозрением Фреш вгляделся в черты лица любимого, голос Найта был непривычно хриплым, и если предположить, что вернулся в замок тот в четвертом часу утра, то при вечной привычке спать не более трех-четырех часов было странно видеть такую заторможенность. Забравшись с ногами на постель, и приобняв Принца негатива, паразит потерся носовой костью о шероховатую скулу, заговорщицки зашептав:<br/>— Чай еще горячий, и сэндвичи, а ещё есть салат, с перепелиными яйцами, вкусная и здоровая еда! Найт?<br/>Даже улыбнуться для Кошмара показалось непосильной задачей, хотя забота и ласка Фреша была очень приятна. С трудом подняв дрожащую руку, он мазнул пальцами по краю левой глазницы, где под иллюзией лица прятался паразит.<br/>— Завтрак, — Повелитель Кошмаров едва ворочал языком, проваливаясь обратно в сон. — Это хоро…<br/>— Найт? Найт, ты чего?! Найти, проснись! — Фреш не на шутку испугался, при нем такого еще не было, чтобы Найтмер вырубался на середине фразы! И руки, эти тонкие, изящные руки никогда не дрожали! Откинув в сторону одеяло, Ужас девяностых прильнул к груди Принца негатива, прижимаясь зубами к потресканным ребрам, делясь собственной силой, которой и так оставалось немного, но лучше он сегодня вечером на охоту сходит, чем оставлять любимого вот так.<br/>— Фреши, — с улыбкой прошептал сквозь сон Найтмер, теплая магия паразита живительной силой растеклась по костям, тяжелая усталость отступила и в сознании Принца негатива всплыла картинка: серые, безжизненные щупальца, такие холодные, такие пугающие своей неподвижностью… Вздрогнув, темный близнец дернулся в сторону, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя Ужас девяностых. — нет, Фреш! Не надо, отпусти!<br/>     Выдержав короткую схватку, они замерли, тяжело дыша, смотря друг другу в глаза, но у Принца негатива было небольшое преимущество: он заставил паразита прервать передачу магии. Сонливость была не столь подавляющей, но сил всё ещё оставалось мало, и Найтмер ощущал себя не вполне здоровым. Стушевавшись под негодующим, почти злым взглядом соулмейта, Повелитель Кошмаров пробормотал:<br/>— Со мной всё хорошо, я лишь немного устал. Прости, что напугал тебя.<br/>— "Немного?" — переспросил Фреш ядовитым, ледяным тоном, — ты на середине фразы отрубился! Сейчас десятый час утра! Что происходит?!<br/>Внезапная догадка подействовала на паразита как ушат ледяной воды на голову. Он впервые не спал в общей постели с Найтмером ночью, и они уже выяснили, что деление души переносится тяжелее, когда они разделены. Сколько он отсутствовал?! Семь часов? Больше?<br/>— Это я виноват? Найти, ответь, это из-за меня ты так плохо себя чувствуешь?!<br/>Отрицательно покачав головой, темный близнец погладил пальцами левую скулу, пытаясь успокоить по-настоящему испугавшегося паразита.<br/>— Нет, не поэтому, — темное яблочко в груди болезненно скрутило, ложь соулмейту была наказуема. Но нельзя с уверенностью утверждать, что слабость на грани обморока была лишь из-за того, что Фреш не ночевал с ним, все-же последние дни получились невероятно насыщенными на события, и недосып от позитивного фона в замке, и деление души — словно специально всё подобралось одно к одному. Устало вздохнув, Найтмер прижался лбом к крепкой ключице скелетной марионетки, обвив руками спину возлюбленного:<br/>— Скорее всего, сказываются последние дни. Не было возможности нормально отдохнуть.<br/>— Ясно. Тогда, пожалуйста, покушай, пока не остыло совсем, я сбегаю, предупрежу Кошмаров что моя помощь отменяется, и останусь с тобой на весь день, ладно? — паразит устало вздохнул. Было неприятно подводить их компанию, но вопрос о приоритете даже не стоял - Найтмер для него всегда на первом месте.</p><p>     Чуть погодя Повелитель Кошмаров, сидя на кровати с подносом на коленях, цедил чай, изредка отщипывая по кусочку от странного, но очень вкусного сэндвича. Салат он заглотил в первую очередь, и не отказался бы от добавки, но уж слишком уютно было вот так — сидеть с Фреши рядом, чувствовать его тяжелую, расслабленную руку, покровительственным и собственническим жестом возлегшую на собственные плечи. Еда добавила сил, и можно было выразиться, что Найт наконец-то проснулся, по крайней мере, он вспомнил, о чем хотел спросить паразита.<br/>— Поясни, о чём ты говорил? Ты упомянул, что в чём-то отменяется твоя помощь остальным?<br/>Легчайшее движение фаланги большого пальца по плечевой косточке Найтмера замедлилось, видимо, Фреш это делал бессознательно.<br/>— Мы задумали небольшую шалость по пьяни, — фыркнул паразит и, задушевнейше зевнув, прикрыв рот ладонью, продолжил, — сегодня готовят на всех Кошмары, завтрак готовили Рор и Киллер. А я должен был готовить горячее, но, видимо, это отменяется.<br/>— Тогда иди, готовь, — повернувшись к возлюбленному, Найтмер всмотрелся в его лицо. Воодушевление что ощущалось по связи душ щекотало изнутри, наверняка, не будь паразит прикрыт иллюзией лица, его лиловые щупальца сейчас едва не плясали б от волнения! — Мне было бы очень интересно попробовать, что у тебя получится.<br/>     Меж густых бровей пролегла сероватая морщинка — Фреш с сомнением нахмурился. С точки зрения Повелителя Кошмаров серьезность не слишком шла его возлюбленному, а может, и шла бы, но легкомысленность одежды и поведения была уж чересчур въевшимся образом, шаблоном, через призму которого воспринимался паразит.<br/>— Найт, ты уверен? Это займет какое-то время, я же не персонально для тебя готовить буду, а на всех. Вдруг тебе станет плохо, а я не почувствую?<br/>Прикрыв глазницы, ненадолго задумавшись, Найтмер замолчал. Считая разговор исчерпанным, Фреш молчал тоже.<br/>— Я мог бы придремнуть за столом, на кухне. — несколько хрипло предложил Принц негатива соломоново решение. — Когда мы вместе в пределах комнаты, мне значительно легче. Если, конечно, я не помешаю вам.<br/>— Это было бы хорошо, — паразит улыбнулся, потом вздохнул. — Но там шумно, будет ли тебе удобно?<br/>     Фреш тактично промолчал о том, что никто из Кошмаров не рискнул бы здоровьем, что в глаза, что "за глаза", заявить о том, что Найтмер им чем-то мешает. Явственно ощутив неуверенность паразита, Принц негатива погладил белую скулу, это был уже привычный для них жест — ободрения, ласки, понимания. Ни Кошмары, ни сам Фреш не были морально готовы к тому, чтобы нейтрально воспринимать внешность паразита. Ксенофобия прилично отравляла жизнь, по крайней мере Найтмер изредка бесился, что не может прикоснуться к любимому по-настоящему, приходилось довольствоваться малым — костями, через которые, как паразит признался недавно, он практически ничего не ощущает.<br/>— Если я действительно не буду мешаться, то пошли, меня не побеспокоит шум. — Принц негатива едва не опрокинул чашку на постель и смущенно усмехнулся собственной неуклюжести. Странная слабость не прошла в полной мере, но если он признается об этом Фрешу, тот упрется рогом в землю и останется в башне, а ведь Кошмары только начали его воспринимать как товарища! — Когда всех накормишь, вернемся сюда, и ты уже почти сутки детям не уделял внимания, они соскучились.<br/>— Договорились. — паразит устал спорить, проще было поскорее закончить с готовкой и вернуться домой.</p><p>***</p><p>— О, а я думал, что ты с концами ушел! — подтрунивая, ехидно усмехнулся Фреш, когда спустя полчаса на кухню вернулся несколько помятый Даст. — Эррор кстати, до сих пор не вернулся, или у них с Инком всё <strong>очень хорошо</strong> или наоборот.<br/>— Если б было наоборот, ты это вполне бы услышал, Инк не отличается сдержанностью когда выходит из себя, — буркнул Даст, с недоумением смотря на прикорнувшего за столом Найтмера, рядом с Повелителем Кошмаров свернувшись <strong>кот</strong>леткой пускал из носа пузыри толстый кот.<br/>— Ну да, не поспоришь, — раскладывая на пласте теста порезанные дольками томаты, хихикнул паразит. Он хотел что-то еще добавить, но пыльный его перебил:<br/>— Это что за сонное царство? Разве мы не должны были держать в секрете наш сюрприз? И откуда здесь кошка?!<br/>— Это Роров кот. Из той же вселенной, что и фрукты, мы когда с Найтом сюда пришли, он уже у Хоррора на руках нежился, ты б видел, как громила растаял! Кажется, он любит животных.<br/>— Кстати да, а Килл с Хоррором где?<br/>Фреш умело отвлек Даста от неуместных вопросов о Найтмере, можно было с чувством выполненного долга пожать себе руку. Или щупальцу. Так, кажется, его мысли в каком-то странном русле потекли.<br/>— Киллер заявил, что перевыполнил норму по нарезке чего б то ни было, и они с Хорей дружно свалили в Сноудин ковры чистить.<br/>Рассматривающий умильного кота, пыльный не сразу уловил странность в словах паразита.<br/>— Не понял, при чем здесь ковры? Не вижу связи.<br/>— Чистить ворс снегом от пыли, — горстями выгребая из миски порезанное мясо и овощи, Ужас девяностых самозабвенно плюхал на противень начинку. — Вчера они не успели, было поздно, так что сегодня этим занялись.<br/>Даст не слишком понимал концепцию подобной уборки, но спрашивать у паразита подробности он посчитал бессмысленным.<br/>— Чистить почти сотню ковров даже вдвоем - чересчур долго. — брюзгливо проворчал пыльный, но с другой стороны, несмотря на тяжелую работу, эти двое будут вместе. А общий труд сближает не хуже совместного досуга. Подперев голову ладонью, он поскреб пальцем по столешнице, привлекая внимание хитрой усатой морды - Слизняшик уже несколько минут подсматривал за ним, блестя из-под века оливковым глазом. Кот не выдержал и прыгнул на ладонь, которую Даст проворно передвинул левее, посмеиваясь. Какое-то время пыльный, забавляясь, играл с еното-котом, но толстому Слизняшке вскоре однообразная игра надоела, и он снова привалился боком к спящему Найтмеру, которого даже шумная возня рядом не потревожила. Все еще улыбающийся Даст повернулся к замолкшему паразиту и едва не уронил челюсть на пол: тот крошил сыр на противень, над тестяным пластом начинка высилась практически на дюйм.<br/>— Фреш, ты, кажется, увлекся... — с сомнением рассматривая монстра кулинарии, сотворенного Ужасом девяностых Даст осторожно, подбирая слова, пытался его образумить. — Судя по начинке, ты задумывал пиццу, но ты же вчера видел, как она выглядит, верно?<br/>— Это русская пицца, — возразил довольный паразит. — называется "пирог", а в пироге всегда много начинки. Не ёрничай, лучше помоги противень запихнуть в духовку!</p><p>— Итак, на полчаса я свободен, и, раз Эррор, видимо, сгинул с концами, могу помочь тебе с супом, — заявил довольный паразит. — У меня, конечно, ещё впереди семь пицц, но всё равно придется ждать, пока первая приготовится.<br/>— Можно я чем-то помогу? — на кухню неуверенно заглянул Крим. Он не привык к тому, что заняться совершенно нечем, и тяготился откровенным бездельем.<br/>— Нельзя! — хором шуганули его с кухни Фреш и Даст. Поникшего Санса уже в холле замка догнал пыльный.<br/>— На, держи! — серокостный монстр сунул в руки недоумевающему Ласту сонного кота, — отнесешь Берри, а заодно поболтаете там! И не обижайся на нас, ладно?</p><p>— Блу, можно к тебе? — предварительно постучавшись, изящный Санс заглянул в апартаменты на третьем этаже.<br/>— Конечно! — крикнул откуда-то из спальни Блуберри, — заходи, Крим!<br/>— Представляешь, меня выгнали с кухни, — пожаловался красавчик, прикрывая за собой дверь. — А мне просто было скучно!<br/>     Двери в спальню были распахнуты, крошка-монстр обнаружился за огромным письменным столом, перекладывая что-то с места на место — "пасьянс раскладывает что-ли" — мелькнула мысль в голове Ласта. Несколько робея от того, что вторгается в личное пространство, Крим приблизился к другу, заглянув к нему через плечо. Блу перебирал фотографии, кажется, пытаясь из карточек составить какую-то последовательную историю.<br/>— Меня Даст даже не пустил туда! — посмеиваясь, ответил Берри, тасуя, словно карты, стопку снимков в руках. — При этом он так важно выглядел! Словно закрывал проход на королевский бал! Раз ты туда заглянул, хоть скажи, они там сильно насвинякали?<br/>— Пока терпимо, только посудой грязной забили раковину чуть не до крана. А это вы где? — Крим заинтересовался снимком, где улыбающийся Берри, приставив ладонь козырьком ко лбу, всматривался куда-то за пределы снимка, стоя то ли на смотровой площадке, то ли на набережной — второй рукой он опирался на красивую, кованую оградку.<br/>— О! Даст сводил меня в зоопарк на прошлой неделе! — погладив кончиками фаланг краешек снимка, Блу воодушевленно продолжил, — в одном из земных таймлайнов люди собрали кучу различных животных в одном месте и туда можно было ходить на них смотреть!<br/>     Берри до сих пор находился под впечатлением от того дня, зоопарк был огромен, они бродили по нему с утра и до позднего вечера, Блу наснимал почти полторы тысячи снимков только животных, а Даст был словно ходячей энциклопедией, знал название буквально каждого вида, где кто обитает, чем питается… И даже, заговорщицки приложив палец к губам, сорвал несколько пучков травы с газона, выдал их Берри, а потом поцокав языком, привлек внимание табунка зебр за забором. Блу, едва не попискивая от восторга, гладил ладонью замшевый храп, скармливая любопытным коняшкам в тельняшках сочную зелень, а Даст, стоя на почтительном расстоянии, его фотографировал — некоторые животные чувствовали его LOVE, и пыльный Санс не рисковал приближаться к клеткам. Пока Блуберри витал в пушистых облаках воспоминаний, Крим рассматривал остальные снимки, пытаясь догадаться, какую фото-историю составлял его друг, и отчаянно, дико завидовал счастью этих двоих, он тоже жаждал быть любимым!<br/>— Вы отлично друг другу подходите, — с чуточку грустной улыбкой вздохнул Ласт Санс, обнаружив снимок, где Блу и Даст в обнимку друг с другом были запечатлены неизвестным фотографом. Чтобы стоять вровень с рослым монстром, малышу Блуберри пришлось встать на какой-то валун. — Он, когда смотрит на тебя, прямо светится весь!<br/>— Ты так думаешь?! — с энтузиазмом воскликнул Берри, и, не дожидаясь ответа продолжил, — мне тоже так кажется!<br/>Обернувшись к другу, крошка-монстр недоуменно наклонил голову набок, рассматривая нечто коричнево-бурое на руках Крима, похожее не то на подушку, не то на надувную игрушку.<br/>— Эм, Крим, что это ты принес?<br/>— Не спрашивай меня, я не знаю! — красавчик сам не понял, зачем пыльный ему вручил это, а времени рассматривать ношу у него и не было. — Даст сказал, отнести тебе, я даже спросить не успел ничего…<br/>Услышав что говорят о нем, кот дернул ухом и сладко зевнул, распахнув огромную пасть. Крим едва не подпрыгнул на месте — коварное животное не подавало признаков жизни все это время и движение на руках было той еще неожиданностью!<br/>— Какая… Какая прелесть!!! — с восторгом взвизгнув и едва не уронив кресло, Берри подскочил с места, в его глазницах мерцали золотистые звезды, почти не оставив места черному пространству. Протянув руку к животному, Блу немного помедлил и, не увидев протеста, осторожно погладил за темным, почти черным ушком. Что-то булькнув, кот оттолкнулся от рук Ласт Санса, плюхнулся на пол, и забавно прыгая, отправился исследовать территорию.<br/>— Ты в порядке? Чуть до потолка не подпрыгнул! — Блу тронул друга за плечо, обращая на себя его внимание. Во все глаза наблюдая за странным животным, Крим неопределенно кивнул. Друзья пошли следом за котом — тот уже обнюхал и даже попробовал на зуб забытый Дастом на полу у кровати томик стихов. Поняв, что это не съедобно, он забрался под кровать, но Берри поторопился вытащить кота оттуда, мало-ли, застрянет?<br/>— Такой милый! Интересно откуда он тут?<br/>— Без понятия! — Крим погладил пальцем усатую мордочку, и хихикнул, когда проворный шершавый язык зверька щекотно лизнул первую фалангу. — Даст же мне его дал, значит, у него и спрашивай!<br/>— Ладно! — плюхнувшись на кровать, Блу посадил Слизняшку к себе на колени, и, почесывая довольного кота по макушке, приглашающее похлопал по матрасу рядом с собой, зовя Крима присоединиться. — Как думаешь, что они там решили наготовить? Ты же видел хоть немного.<br/>Усевшись на кровать, Ласт Санс пожал плечами.<br/>— Я не особо много разглядел, но успел услышать что Даст собирается готовить суп, а Фреш, вроде как, готовит пиццу. Но подробностей у меня не спрашивай, без понятия с чем, и что у них получится! — коту, видимо, не понравилось сидеть на жестких костях Блуберри и он "перетек" на матрас, устроившись между Сансами. Крим с улыбкой погладил животное по бочку, тот, кажется, урчал. — Как думаешь, что Инк делает? Он собирался сегодня с утра что-то готовить, но я ни его, ни Эррора не видел…<br/>— Я вообще из апартаментов не выходил сегодня, — фыркнул Блу. Учитывая, как ему самому понравилось такое внимание возлюбленного, то у разрушителя с Творцом тоже может быть вполне хорошее время!</p><p>***</p><p><em>Двумя часами ранее на третьем этаже:</em><br/>     Неуверенно топчась у дверей в апартаменты, Эррор пытался унять собственную нервозность. Ничего из ряда вон ведь не происходило! Он уже готовил Инку, и тому нравилась его стряпня, но сейчас темно-синяя душа судорожно вздрагивала и металась в груди, заставляя и самого разрушителя вздрагивать, даже приборы на подносе позвякивали. Глубоко вдохнув, словно перед нырком в омут, чернокостный монстр перешагнул порог апартаментов, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы ни в коем случае не оступиться, не запнуться и не задеть локтями дверь. А ему же навстречу из ванной вышел Инк в халате! Разрушитель так и замер с подносом в руках, в глючной душе вскипела обида, Эррор недовольно буркнул:<br/>— Ты почему ещё не спишь?!<br/>— В каком смысле <strong>ещё</strong> не сплю? — утираясь махровым полотенцем невнятно возмутился Инк, — я <strong>уже</strong> встал, и это я должен спрашивать, где тебя глюки носили всю ночь!<br/>Сдернув с головы полотенце, Творец зыркнул на разрушителя и разглядев, что у того в руках поднос с едой, расплылся в счастливой улыбке. Взгляд четырехлистных клеверов в глазницах Инка заставил Эррора смутиться, даже душа в груди пропустила удар — этот влюблено-обожающий взгляд словно выбивал из-под ног земную твердь.<br/>— Эрри! — воодушевленно подпрыгнув на месте, художник захлопал в ладоши, — как здорово!<br/>Черные скулы затопил яркий румянец, и от смущения голос разрушителя сильнее забивали помехи.<br/>— Я хотел разбудить тебя завтраком, — Эррор укоризненно зыркнул на Инка. — вот что тебе стоило поспать ещё немного…<br/>— Прости, — Творец сложил в молитвенном жесте ладони. Подобный, чуточку детский способ извиниться всегда веселил Эррора, и сейчас подействовал безотказно - черные губы растянулись в улыбке. — Прости меня, я всего лишь выспался. Но я так счастлив! Давай скорее кушать, пока не остыло!<br/>     Швырнув в сторону полотенце, Инк плюхнулся на диван, от нетерпения чуть ли не подпрыгивая на подушках. С фырканьем разрушитель плавно опустил поднос на столик, мысленно похвалил себя — кофе удалось не расплескать — и сел рядом.<br/>— Это всё тебе, я уже успел позавтракать, — по правде, Эррор объелся. Пока он добивался идеальной румяности от тостов, съел все подгоревшие или развалившиеся. Он никогда не готовил завтраки в доме Инка, раз художник был ранней пташкой, то на нем и оставались утренние перекусы. Прерогативой разрушителя стали ужины, не сказать, чтоб он хорошо умел готовить, но общение с радужным гурманом значительно расширило его умения. А тосты с расплавленным сыром и ветчиной были его самоличным изобретением практически полувековой давности — Фреш обожал сыр в любых видах, и чем его было больше, тем лучше. И разок, ошиваясь в гостях паразита, Эррор с голодухи приготовил горячее из того, что нашлось в холодильнике: куска сухого хлеба, пары пластиков бекона и заветрившегося сыра. А идея "связать" два кусочка хлеба ниткой пришла случайно — ему на ногу свалилась стопка старых книг, связанная крест-накрест какой-то бечёвкой. Это необходимо было лишь на этапе жарки, растопленный сыр напитывал мякиш хлеба и надежно склеивал два тоста. Младший брат, отведав этот сэндвич окрестил рецепт "связанными бутербродами".<br/>— М-м — надкусив еще горячий сэндвич, Творец закатил глаза от удовольствия: его язык окутал насыщенный ореховый вкус твердого сорта сыра с ярким акцентом сочной ветчины. — Всё, Эрри, теперь ты не отвертишься! Я с тебя такой завтрак буду каждое утро требовать! Это что-то бесподобное!<br/>     Поджав под себя одну ногу и откинувшись на спинку дивана, Эррор с улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как художник уплетает его стряпню. Грудь изнутри согревало приятное тепло: так здорово было видеть, что эта бесхитростная еда приносит такое удовольствие любимому монстру! Разрушитель не заметил, как его начало медленно клонить в сон.<br/>     Только допив чашку кофе и потянувшись налить себе еще, художник понял, что Эррор слишком долго молчит. Повернувшись к глючному, Творец чуточку нахмурился — тот уснул, ладони расслабленно лежали на коленях, голова запрокинута на спинку дивана, после сна в такой позе разрушитель рисковал проснуться с головной болью. Сперва Инк собрался разбудить разрушителя, спровадить его отсыпаться наверх, в гамак, потом передумал и, соткав из магии себе частичное экто-тело, бережно, осторожно поддерживая тяжелую черную голову, уложил возлюбленного к себе на колени.<br/>— Сладких снов, чудик, — поглаживая по плечу спящего, прошептал Инк. — Спасибо за заботу!<br/>А "оперу" он вручит Эрри, когда тот выспится.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(С/А)<br/>- Ты мой любимый добрый Бог)))<br/>- С чего я добрый? Я на самом деле злой. Очень даже. Где-то в глубине души<br/>- Аха, заметно…<br/>- Я слышу в твоем тоне скепсис?<br/>- Не-не-не, тебе показалось!<br/>- Ну ладно. Пойду запишу что придумалось, пока не забыл.<br/>- Ты мой любимый Инк)))<br/>- Ещё скажи, что я коротышка *с усмешкой*<br/>- Сейчас встану на табуретку и скажу!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Тропинки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Вечер длинного дня ознаменовался поеданием супа и пиццы, причем в замешательство всех монстров привела именно пицца — чересчур уж громоздко и непривычно смотрелся огромный кусок на тарелке, Фреш, ничтоже сумняшеся посчитал топорно: по пицце на пару, и три — лично Хоррору. Не сказать, чтобы громила имел что-либо против такой дележки, но даже он на пару минут затупил, прикидывая, как же подступиться к куску, который не держит форму, и с тонкого хрусткого теста во все стороны расползается начинка?! Но пицца, тем не менее, всем понравилась, даже то, что в итоге ее пришлось есть ложкой, под конец трапезы никого не смущало. Быстро умяв свои порции, Хоррор с Киллером убежали к своим коврам, антагонисты даже не прибыли на кухню, как и Кросс, очевидно, сгинувший где-то на просторах СлаймТейл. Фреш на руках унёс дремлющего Найтмера наверх, Крим в обнимку с котом остался вечерять на кухне и отмывать посуду, а Даст и Берри никуда не торопясь, вышли в холл замка.<br/>
— Снегом пахнет? — в замешательстве огляделся по сторонам пыльный. Такого в НайтмерХолле он почуять не ожидал.<br/>
— Вон, наверху! — проследив за взмахом руки Блуберри, Даст разглядел, что перила коридоров в северном крыле покрывают разноцветные кляксы. Секундное замешательство кончилось, пыльный сообразил, что это ковры! Десятки тяжелых ковров, сушась, висели на перилах.<br/>
— И всё же я не понимаю, как можно чистить ковер снегом, — проворчал Даст<br/>
— Вот у коврочистов и спросишь, мне тоже интересно, — просиял звездочками в глазницах Блуберри, — а пока пошли гулять! И можно кот останется с нами?<br/>
— Его хозяин Эррор, — пожал плечами пыльный Санс. Он не имел ничего против животных, хотя и был под впечатлением — считалось, что мир до сих пор отравлен Негативом и фауна с флорой просто не выживут из-за этого. — В любом случае кот пока у Крима, а можно ли его оставить, мы спросим завтра, ладно?</p><p>***</p><p>— Когда картошка сварится в бульоне и остынет до приемлемой температуры, нужно протереть суп через сито, добавить сливки, и сверху покрошить зелень. — размеренно шагая по зимнему лесу, Даст пояснял рецепт супа вишисуаз. Берри остался в неописуемом восторге от французской кухни, и в частности от готовки пыльного, что, понятное дело, чуточку льстило Кошмару. — Муторно, но ничего сложного!<br/>
— Звучит и правда просто! Надо будет попробовать самому как-нибудь приготовить! — Берри мысленно записывал рецепт, с интересом слушая подробные пояснения возлюбленного, а сам не мог отвести глаз от серокостного лица — умиротворенная улыбка Даста согревала светлое сердечко, было невероятно приятно видеть, насколько его возлюбленный изменился за какие-то считанные месяцы. Исчезла угрюмая скованность, взгляд, прежде направленный куда-то внутрь себя, теперь с живостью следил за окружающим, словно монстр, очнувшийся от бреда, заново с восторгом знакомился с миром, учился улыбаться, искренне радоваться каждому дню.<br/>
     Лавируя между разлапистых ёлок, монстры шагали по зимнему лесу, с некоторых пор эти прогулки стали их общим секретом. Если под вечер не было никаких планов, они вдвоем сбегали в какой-нибудь из тысяч Сноудинов, не заглядывая в сам городок, а просто бродя по заснеженному подземелью, им обоим нравился зимний лес, и то, как упоительно хрустит снег под ногами.<br/>
— Конечно приготовишь! — пожав плечами и прикрыв глазницы, усмехнулся Даст, вдыхая всей грудью морозный воздух — сейчас он неуловимо, мимолетно походил на самого себя в далекой прошлой жизни, еще до пути геноцида. — Я тебе помогу, если ты, конечно, позволишь.<br/>
Просияв в глазницах золотисто-голубыми звёздами, маленький Санс улыбнулся шире:<br/>
— Конечно! Я с удовольствием приму твою помощь! Вместе готовить здорово! — они шли, взявшись за руки уже какое-то время, и, когда Блу притормозил, Даст обернулся к крошке-монстру. Прикрыв глазницы, Берри потерся носовой косточкой о предплечье пыльного, скрытое одеждой. — Я так люблю тебя, Дасти! Было так мило и приятно, когда ты принёс завтрак!<br/>
— Ты же меня уже благодарил за него, разве нет? — на сероватых скулах проступил румянец, выдающий смущение Даста. — И весьма недвусмысленно!<br/>
— Я с удовольствием отблагодарю тебя еще разок! Как по мне, повод достойный.<br/>
Подняв искрящийся хитростью взгляд на любимого, Берри заливисто расхохотался, видя, как яркий румянец смущения заливает все лицо пыльного.</p><p>***</p><p>     Отчего-то беспричинно волнуясь, Даст подкрался к входу в спальню, заглянул за створку дверей. На его счастье Блу спал, зарывшись носом в его подушку, выглядя при этом донельзя трогательно и мило! На цыпочках приблизившись к кровати, пыльный сел на край, потихоньку поглаживая по руке спящего Санса. Берри завозился, переворачиваясь на спину, и, приоткрыв одну глазницу, потянулся руками к любимому, напрашиваясь на объятие.<br/>
— Почему ты не пришёл спать вместе со мной?<br/>
— Прости, — Даст смутился, почувствовав себя донельзя виноватым. Еще и этот завтрак в постель… Словно блудный муж перед женой извиняется за похождения налево. — Вырубился наверху под утро, когда фильм смотрели. А потом мы дружно готовили завтрак, вот, это тебе.<br/>
Избегая встречаться взглядом с Блу, пыльный щелкнул по серебряной утвари пальцем. Разглядев на коленях любимого поднос, крошка-Санс расплылся в широкой улыбке и, потянувшись к Дасту, благодарно обвил его руку, потершись носовой косточкой о плечевой сустав.<br/>
— Ничего страшного! Просто я очень испугался не обнаружив тебя в спальне. — погладив напоследок серую скулу пальцами, Блу поудобнее уселся, забрав к себе на колени поднос с едой. — Ммм… Пахнет вкусно! Это ты готовил?<br/>
— Рор и Киллер. Я только чай заваривал, постарался сделать некрепким. — смущенно пробормотал Даст. — С тобой посидеть за компанию?<br/>
— Если тебе не сложно, я буду только за! — отсалютовав сэндвичем, Блу торжественно продекламировал, — ну что ж, давай продегустируем что у них получилось!<br/>
     Сбросив с ног тапочки, пыльный уселся по-турецки напротив крошки-монстра, наблюдая за тем, как тот лакомится принесенной им едой. Интересно, а его собственная готовка придется по душе Берри? Он очень хотел, чтобы та понравилась!<br/>
— Я передам Рору, что его связанные сэндвичи не оставили тебя равнодушным! — стерев с нижней челюсти Блу капельку растопленного сыра, Даст усмехнулся. — Ты заляпался.<br/>
— Я уверен, — крошка-монстр облизнулся голубеньким язычком, — что бы ты ни приготовил, мне понравилось бы гораздо больше!<br/>
— Ну, у тебя сегодня есть замечательная возможность попробовать и мою стряпню. Сегодня я готовлю суп. Так что ты можешь позаниматься со своими альбомами в свое удовольствие, я всё равно буду занят на кухне, по крайней мере, до полудня. — Даст зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью. Кажется, этим вечером ему стоит лечь пораньше. Главное, чтобы он не уснул не вовремя на кухне. Отставивший в сторону поднос с опустевшими тарелками, Блу протянул руки к любимому.<br/>
— Буду с нетерпением ждать! А сейчас иди ко мне, я тебя поблагодарю!<br/>
— Да не стоит. Я ведь только чай приготовил, поблагодаришь, если понравится суп в моём исполнении. — пододвинувшись к краю кровати, пыльный шарил ногой по полу в поисках задевавшегося куда-то тапка. Не тратя времени на уговоры, Берри просто притянул к себе на грудь Даста, и, обвив руками его шею, прижимаясь зубами к его зубам, зашептал:<br/>
— Я настаиваю, — лизнув ровный ряд зубов пыльного и с удовольствием отметив, как сбилось его дыхание, как расширились в глазницах ало-синие огни, затапливая фактически всё черное пространство, маленький монстр глухо зарычал. — Я <strong>соскучился</strong>.<br/>
     То, с каким нажимом, веско было произнесено последнее слово, заставило Даста ощутимо вздрогнуть. Это даже не просьба, то прозвучал фактически приказ, и сердце в груди сбилось с привычного ритма — пыльный любил этот хриплый голос, заставляющий переворачиваться самое его существо. Прикрыв глазницы, серокостный монстр едва прикоснулся в ласковом поцелуе к белому подбородку<br/>
— Слишком мало времени, меня ждут внизу. После обеда — я весь твой.<br/>
Зарычав громче, Блу перевернулся на кровати, нависая над Дастом, чудом не спихнув поднос на пол.<br/>
— Безусловно! После обеда ты и так <strong>весь мой</strong>!.. Но и сейчас я тебя не отпущу без благодарности! — задрав подол водолазки едва не до шеи, Берри припал зубами к серым ребрам, оглаживая и облизывая их юрким язычком.<br/>
— Ах! — еще не разобравшись, хочет ли удержать Берри от незапланированного секса, или притянуть ближе, Даст всхлипнул, обвив руками белую спину. Кажется, его альтернатива запомнил, что кости ребер у пыльного весьма чувствительны, чем сейчас беззастенчиво пользовался в собственных целях: умопомрачительный кайф закрутил Даста в водовороте, закружил голову, побуждая извиваться под горячим языком.<br/>
— Звезды! Берри, сто-о… Ах, подожди!<br/>
— Что случилось? — Блуберри отстранился по первой же просьбе, с беспокойством вглядевшись в глаза любимого. — Тебе неприятно? Или больно?<br/>
— При-иятн-но, — слегка заикаясь, просипел пыльный, хватая ртом воздух. — Может, лучше подождешь? Я быстро справлюсь с готовкой, ну что это такое — на бегу, торопясь? Перепихнулись и побежали дальше?<br/>
Фыркнув, маленький скелет лишь улыбнулся и, урча, вновь прижался к груди Даста, почти ложась на крепкие рёбра.<br/>
— Конечно же нет! Считай это авансом! — более не слушая возражений, Берри сполз ниже, поддев пальчиками пояс шорт, дразнясь, одновременно прикусывая серые поясничные позвонки.<br/>
     Что бы ни думал по поводу этого Даст, тело явно не было солидарным с его умозаключениями. Стремительно отозвавшаяся на ласки магия уже призывно вспыхивала собственным светом в тазовых костях, окутавшее тёмную экто-плоть горячее дыхание заставило пыльного взвыть, неосознанно дернувшись навстречу Берри. Кто бы мог подумать, что всего одна ночь порознь заставит Блу жаждать ощутить Даста как можно ближе? Было бы это возможно и он с радостью бы слился в одно целое с пыльным Сансом, но оставалось довольствоваться малым. Белые пальцы едва подрагивали, когда Блуберри коснулся плоти Даста пока сквозь ткань шорт, дразня.<br/>
— Берри, Берри, Берри…<br/>
     Светлое сердечко в груди крошки-монстра пропустило удар — было так здорово выяснить, что пыльный запомнил, как Блу нравилось слышать собственное имя! А Даст то ли молился, то ли твердил какую-то мантру, то ли звал собственную альтернативу, он, собственно, не разобрался. Но бурлящая, клокочущая где-то в груди магия сводила с ума, он, отчаянно смущаясь, алчно жаждал больше, и, цепляясь пальцами за белые лопатки Блу, продолжал шептать:<br/>
— Берри…<br/>
     Наконец, стянув черные шорты, крошка-монстр освободил из плена ткани тяжелую плоть, ласково лизнул вершину, и Даст уж было решил, что над ним сжалились, ведь так хотелось поскорее погрузиться в трепещущее нутро Блу, ощутить его жар и нежную упругость, но кажется, он поспешил с выводами, его мучитель совершенно не торопился седлать его. Наоборот, Берри медленно обернул язычок вокруг темной магии, то ли рыча, то ли урча, и вряд ли намеренно посылая вибрации по плоти Даста, но вполне успешно доводя его до исступления.<br/>
     С шелестом приласкав ладонью серые подвздошные кости, Блуберри скользнул рукой ниже, провел фалангой большого пальца по основанию возбужденной экто-плоти и дальше, бережно огладив по кругу пульсирующий, жаждущий внимания провал. Взвыв, Даст дернулся под умелыми ласками и насадился бы на проворный пальчик, но Берри весьма крепко держал его. С того раза месяц назад или около того, Блу не рвался доминировать в их тандеме, и сейчас такое яркое проявление собственничества со стороны маленькой альтернативы отправило будоражащие искры по серым костям.<br/>
— Хочешь в меня? — отчаянно краснея, прошептал пыльный, поймав взгляд трепещущих сердечек в глазницах маленького Санса. — Я не против.<br/>
     На секунду замерев от столь откровенного предложения, Блу громко рыкнул, отстранившись от пыльного скелета. Даста легко, словно тот ничего не весил, перевернули на грудь, Берри вздёрнул его тазовые кости чуть выше, помогая возлюбленному встать на колени. Светлый язык коснулся пыльного сзади, сперва легонько, словно обозначая свое присутствие, затем, опалив горячим дыханием темную магию, крошка-монстр погрузил тонкую мышцу в сжимающиеся нутро Даста, осторожно растягивая. Уткнувшись лбом в скрещенные руки, серокостный Санс со стоном подался проникновению навстречу. Было несколько неудобно в одежде, шорты, сбившись комом где-то в районе колен, стреножили его, из-за этого нельзя было встать устойчивее. Даст сперва даже испугался, что сейчас потеряет равновесие и неуклюже шмякнется на бок, но руки Берри дарили надежную опору — всё же его альтернатива был сильным монстром, и поддерживать его, вроде, крошке-Сансу было не сложно.<br/>
— Берри, быстрее, не надо меня готовить! — спустя пару минут чересчур неспешных ласк взмолился пыльный. — Этого хватит, ну же, Берри!<br/>
— Кто сказал что это просто подготовка? — голос крошки-монстра был спокоен в то время, как в его груди вскипел вулкан, приходилось прикладывать все силы к тому, чтобы собственное нетерпение не взяло верх. Чуть сильнее сжав пальцы на серых тазовых костях, Берри прервал движение возлюбленного к себе навстречу, не позволяя тому насадиться на оглаживающий изнутри язык. — Это часть моей благодарности. Разве тебе не нравится?<br/>
— Нравится, — всхлипнул Даст, когда белые кости ладони крошки-монстра сомкнулись кольцом на его возбужденной плоти, фаланга большого пальца едва ощутимо надавила на вершину, потом обвела чувствительное местечко по кругу, размазывая капельку темной магии. Прогнувшись в пояснице, пыльный отчаянно заскулил, захлебываясь стонами, — этого мало, мало…<br/>
     Кажется, он переступил какую-то грань, не было сил терпеть, и сковывающий стыд внезапно куда-то испарился, оставив лишь острое предвкушение кайфа. Магия шумела прибоем в черепе, взвыв, Даст поторопился дотянуться до собственной экто-плоти, сжав ее у основания, он не желал так быстро кончить, хотя оргазм и не означал бы прекращения сексуальной игры. Пыльный лишь необъяснимо жаждал сегодня разделить эйфорию с Берри. Крошка-Санс не стал препятствовать любимому, только отстранился, вытащив язык из судорожно сжимающегося нутра. С улыбкой наблюдая за поскуливающим Дастом, Блу неторопливо стащил с себя шорты, освобождая и без того долго игнорируемую возбужденную плоть.<br/>
     Ухватив пыльного за основание позвоночника, рядом с тазовыми костями, Берри прижался к исходящему жидкой магией отверстию, побудив серокостного Санса попытаться вильнуть тазом, насадиться на столь желанное возбуждение. Впрочем, безуспешно — Берри вошел лишь на дюйм и замер недвижимым столпом.<br/>
— Ты так сжимаешься на мне, Дасти… — зажмурившись, прошептал внезапно севшим голосом Блу. Он соскучился по этому чувству — волшебному ощущению единения с возлюбленным. — Такой жаркий и узкий внутри, мне так хорошо в тебе…<br/>
Голубенькая душа дрожала от острого желания продолжения, от жажды услышать музыку любимого голоса, но крошка-монстр не двигался. Сегодня он обязательно дождется того, когда Даст сам его попросит о том, чего желает. Ждать пришлось не долго:<br/>
— Берри, ты издеваешься? — впившись зубами до крови в лучевую кость, глухо взвыл пыльный, — я сейчас взорвусь, двигайся, твою пустоту!<br/>
     Позади то ли фыркнули, то ли хмыкнули, скрипнули пружины матраса — Блуберри, медленно нагнувшись, прикусил один из серых поясничных позвонков, зарычав:<br/>
— Ни в коем случае! — приласкав жарким дыханием зажатый в зубах серый остистый отросток, Блу медленно качнул тазом вперед, наполняя горячее нутро Даста. — Лишь хочу полностью ощутить твоё желание.<br/>
— Мфх… — полузадушено всхлипнул пыльный, в глазах померк свет, или, может, он просто зажмурился? Сперва он сжался ненамеренно, но то, как сбилось дыхание Блу, поощрило Даста к продолжению сладкой пытки. Хотя кто кого пытает — еще вопрос, вместо безудержного, дикого ритма его альтернатива еле двигался. — Быстрее, Берри, быстрее!<br/>
     Рыкнув, крошка-монстр дёрнулся вперёд, врываясь в темное тугое нутро. Ему до звёзд перед глазницами хотелось растянуть это волшебное утро на как можно дольше, но вспомнив о том, что Дасту ещё готовить обед, Блу решил сжалиться — его самого часто не держали ноги после марафонов. Они ещё успеют развлечься после. Лизнув напоследок плоский остистый отросток, Блуберри выпрямился, неспешно опустил руку вниз, с гребня тазовой кости — на вершину темной экто-плоти, бережно сжал чувствительную головку.<br/>
— Кричи для меня, Дасти, — не давая возлюбленному опомниться, Берри жестко ворвался в темную магию, еще, и еще раз, на его лице застыла властная улыбка.</p><p>***</p><p>— Не могу сказать, что мне не понравилось, — проворчал Даст, вспоминая, насколько ослепительный оргазм ему довелось испытать этим утром. Под конец он кричал уж совсем какую-то несусветную и пошлую чушь, аж до сих пор стыдно. — Странно, что раз тебе нравится быть сверху, ты меня о смене ролей ни разу не просил.<br/>
Улыбнувшись шире, Блу беспечно пожал плечами.<br/>
— С тобой мне не важно, в какой я роли! Главное, чтобы тебе нравилось! — светлая душа сладко вздрогнула за ребрами от воспоминаний о утре. Это было невероятно откровенно и горячо! И, сказать честно, благодарить за завтрак Берри понравилось гораздо больше чем сам завтрак. Но Дасту, понятное дело, маленький Санс ни за что в этом не признается!<br/>
— Я не против иногда меняться, — совсем уж тихо прошептал пыльный, смотря куда угодно, только не на своего маленького искусителя. Прямо над ними раскинула шатром зеленые лапы красавица ель. Фыркнув, Даст дернул за кончик ветки, и искрящийся снег сугробом хлюпнулся прямо на голову Берри.<br/>
— Эй! — отшатнувшись от пыльного, крошка-Санс стал спешно стряхивать с себя холодные комья. Возмущенно зыркнув на посмеивающегося Даста, Блу с хитрой улыбкой одним сильным толчком руки сбил возлюбленного в ближайший сугроб, утопив того едва ли не по шею в свежем рыхлом снегу.<br/>
— Уф! Это нечестно! — барахтаясь в сугробе, в попытке найти точку опоры и по пути не наглотаться снега, возмутился пыльный, — я теперь весь мокрый!<br/>
Скомкав в ладони пушистый снег, Даст не особо метко кинул в Берри снежок, заливисто смеясь. Тот даже не стал уворачиваться от холодного снаряда, тот все равно летел сильно левее, и, посмеиваясь, Блу показал Дасту язык, дразнясь.<br/>
— Гр-ры! — телепортировавшись на тропинку, пыльный кинул в Блу еще снежок, на сей раз метче, но рыхлый снег плохо держал форму и рассыпался в воздухе, обдав холодными крошечками грудь маленькой альтернативы. Не собираясь сдаваться, Даст прыгнул на Берри с намерением повалить того в снег.<br/>
     Маневр против выросшего Папайруса вышел бы вполне удачным, но оппонент, обладая всеми преимуществами невысокого роста успешно поднырнул под руку пыльного. Поторопившись обернуться к Блуберри, Даст с грацией коровы на льду едва не пропахал носом снег — ноги разъехались на скользкой тропинке, он едва успел руками погасить инерцию падения.<br/>
— Такой же прыткий, как Папайрус! Никогда за младшим не мог угнаться!<br/>
— Ты просто слишком ленив! — посмеиваясь, Берри подкидывал на ладони снежок, смотря сверху вниз на любимого. — Папи тоже никогда не мог за мной угнаться!<br/>
— Ленив? — передумав вставать, Даст упал на спину в позе морской звезды, закрыв глазницы. — Папайрус бы с тобой не согласился. Он бы предпочел лентяя-брата, а не серийного убийцу. На это, к сожалению, моей лени не хватило.<br/>
Игривое настроение словно сквозняком выдуло. Отбросив в сторону не пригодившийся снежок, Блу шагнул к любимому, опустился рядом на снег, обнял Даста крепко-крепко.<br/>
— Я не это имел ввиду, прости, — и уже про себя добавив: "в конце концов, ты не развлечения ради убил всех". Молчание затягивалось, Берри не имел понятия, что б такого сказать, чтобы неосторожными словами не навредить еще больше. Даст заговорил первым:<br/>
— А вы с братом играли в снежки?<br/>
Ухватившись за возможность хоть как-то сменить тему, маленький Санс прикрыл глазницы, погружаясь в воспоминания.<br/>
— Играли, но когда первый раз оказались в Сноудине — мы не имели понятия о таком развлечении. — припоминая далекий день, улыбку брата, его смех, Берри невольно улыбнулся сам. — ни с того ни с сего Папи швырнул в меня пригоршню снега, я ему уступать не собирался, понятное дело. Вскоре забава переросла фактически в баталию, мы несколько часов носились по городу и округе, осыпая друг друга снегом, хохоча. Остальные монстры смотрели на нас, как на великовозрастных придурков.<br/>
— Великовозрастных придурков? — не открывая глазниц, Даст приобнял Блу за плечи, притягивая к себе ближе. Пусть монстры и не страдали от высокой или же низкой температуры, но уберечь партнера от зябкого мира, укрыв в объятиях не возбранялось. — Разве вы не жили с рождения в Сноудине? Я с Гастером только в подростковом возрасте в другие районы выбрался.<br/>
     Повисла пауза — Берри молчал. Он не был уверен, что ответить, и надо ли вообще что-то отвечать? Если признаться, что Блуберри не помнит ни перезапусков, ни Гастера — Даст наверняка догадается из какой вселенной забрал его. А уверенности в том, что серокостный Санс не вернет его силком в Свап, не было. Осторожно подбирая слова, Блу, наконец, заговорил:<br/>
— Мы… Не с рождения жили в Сноудине. Много лет нашим "домом" была свалка в Ватерфолле. Я смог арендовать домик в Сноудине лишь около двадцати двух лет, да и то — чудом.<br/>
— Так вот почему ты не знал игры в снежки, — Даст сел, по-турецки скрестив ноги. Он не был уверен, стоит ли спрашивать, как так получилось, что Блу был фактически побродяжкой. Вдруг эти воспоминания болезненны, как и его собственные? — тогда, если пожелаешь, я могу рассказать, какие еще есть игры со снегом.<br/>
— Давай! Мне было бы интересно узнать несколько новых! — Берри говорил с воодушевлением, которого на деле не испытывал. Отчасти он был благодарен пыльному за то, что тот деликатно свел разговор на другую тему, с другой стороны — это был неплохой шанс рассказать возлюбленному побольше о себе. Наблюдая за тем, как Даст щелкает зажигалкой, прикуривая сигариллу, Блу пришлось смириться с тем, что он снова откладывает этот разговор в долгий ящик.<br/>
— Ну, для начала, — выпустив изо рта ароматный дымок, начал перечислять Даст, — снежная летучая мышка. Это когда падаешь на спину в свежевыпавший снег, и водишь из стороны в сторону руками, чтобы сгрести снег вверх и вниз. Непонятно, где там сходство с крыльями летучей мыши, но тем не менее. Потом — снежный монстр. По сути лепишь из снега кого заблагорассудится. Хоть ветки вместо рогов ставь, хоть сколько хочешь — ног лепи. У Папайруса…<br/>
У Даста дрогнул голос, было тяжело вспоминать беззаботное детство собственного брата, в то время как его призрак неотступно следовал за ним уже сотню лет. Справившись с эмоциями, пыльный продолжил:<br/>
— У Папса в детстве всегда получалось нечто среднее между многоножкой и кивсяком, причем левых лап обычно было больше.<br/>
     Устроившись между скрещенных ног пыльного, прижавшись скулой к широкой груди, Берри слушал рассказ возлюбленного, чуть слышно посмеиваясь. Он подсмотрел эту игру у молодых монстров в Сноудине, и даже однажды слепил себя из снега, когда выдалось особо скучное дежурство… Было забавно наблюдать за удивлением Папайруса, когда он нашёл этого снежного монстра! А Даст тем временем продолжал:<br/>
— По этой же схеме, ещё в моем детстве, когда ребятишек было много, лепились снежные замки и крепости, кто просто рыл траншеи в глубоком снегу, а кто — действительно делал настоящие, высокие стены с бойницами. С них потом друг друга снежками обстреливали. Еще мне Гриллби показал, как делать цветные ледышки. Для этого надо было купить сухих эхо-цветов или желтых королевских в аптеке, заварить их в кипятке, а потом в пакеты или воздушные шарики разлить воду с добавлением красителя или двух сразу. Когда застынут — получались желтые, зеленые и синие шарики, или не совсем шарики — тут как повезет! Я долго ломал голову как из таких цветных льдинок сделать кирпичи, тогда я бы сделал цветную крепость и был бы самым популярным среди сверстников. Но так и не придумал. Еще взрослые монстры для детей делали горку ледяную, с нее так здорово можно было кататься! Ну, а про подарождество, я думаю, ты и так знаешь. Его все монстры отмечают вне зависимости от места жительства.<br/>
     Дети, да? Вздохнув, Берри прикрыл глазницы, вцепившись в плотную ткань толстовки на груди Даста, вжавшись в нее лицом. Почему эти мысли так сильно не давали ему покоя? Каждый раз, как Блу хотя бы вскользь слышал о детях, ему на ум в первую очередь приходили мысли о их с Дастом ребенке. Какой бы он был? Хотел бы вообще пыльный Санс с ним детей? Набравшись смелости, маленький монстр позвал возлюбленного:<br/>
— Даст? — судя по ощущениям, тот кивнул, дескать — слушает. Поняв, что отступать некуда, Берри едва смог прошептать — Ты… хотел бы ребенка?<br/>
Темная душа в груди Даста пропустила удар, он покосился вниз, на Блу, но тот не поднял взгляда, так и сидел, уткнувшись носовой косточкой ему в ключицу.<br/>
— Ты имеешь ввиду Слияние? — Берри лишь сильнее притиснулся к нему, было не разобрать, кивнул он или нет. Тяжело вздохнув, пыльный пожал плечами, — не уверен, что вообще мог бы иметь детей, для этого нужно искреннее желание, а не только физиологическая возможность. Тем более…<br/>
— Кто в своем уме доверит невинное дитя монстру-шизофренику? — рядом ехидно фыркнул Фантом. И Даст в кои то веки был полностью солидарен с призраком брата.<br/>
— Ну сам подумай, какой из меня, шизофреника, серийного убийцы, маньяка, Кошмара — получится родитель? — пыльный горько усмехнулся, считая, что вопрос исчерпан.<br/>
     Светлое сердечко сжалось от боли в комок, едва выдерживая то отчаяние, что нахлынуло на Блу. Он никогда не думал о Дасте так, как тот говорил о самом себе, маленькому Сансу вообще было плевать на все перечисленные возлюбленным недостатки. В конце-концов, он сам не слишком от пыльного отличался: такой же маньяк-убийца с двадцатью LOVE. И, если уж Даст считал, что даже с нормальным монстром у него нет шансов, на что мог надеяться Берри?! Приложив все мыслимые силы, чтобы голос прозвучал ровно, Блу спросил:<br/>
— Даже от меня? — он не смог продолжить, слова встали поперек горла, крошка-монстр замолк, пытаясь как можно сильнее зарыться носовой костью в толстовку на груди пыльного. Теплые ладони возлюбленного, коснувшиеся его спины, послали дрожь по белым костям.<br/>
— От тебя, — поглаживая хрупкие плечи крошки-альтернативы, усмехнулся Даст, — никогда ничего плохого не получится. Даже не сомневайся.<br/>
     Пыльный уже понял, что словами к критичному разуму Берри не пробиться. Этот малыш был до звездочек перед глазницами влюблен в него, что было само по себе странно. Но из-за этой влюбленности Блу и мыслил утопично. Пусть, гипотетически, у них появится Слияние. Сколько еще Берри продержится отшельником в НайтмерХолле? Ведь его деятельная натура не позволит сидеть подолгу на одном месте. Ему захочется поделиться радостью — к слову, весьма сомнительной, — с близкими, друзьями, родными. И что он скажет? Ветром надуло? Признаваться открыто, что ребенок от одного из Кошмаров — чревато.<br/>
     Инквизиторское сожжение ведьм монстры, конечно, не практикуют, но и порядком отравить жизнь и Блу, и юному монстру смогут. Насмешками, попреками, издевками, пакостями, нельзя будет ни устроиться на работу, ни жить спокойно… И само Слияние рано или поздно начнет задавать вопросы — почему он растет безотцовщиной? А узнав <strong>кто</strong> его родитель — вряд ли обрадуется. Берри же, как будто, и не видел этих вероятностей, впрочем, ему не было даже сорока, сам, по факту, еще ребенок, а дети всегда действуют импульсивно, и недальновидно.<br/>
     Каким-то чутьем Берри уловил в голосе Даста неуверенность, хотя тот и говорил вроде-бы ровно. Пытаясь урезонить колотящуюся о ребра душу, крошка-монстр промурлыкал:<br/>
— Я очень, очень хотел бы от тебя слияние, — Блу обнял дрожащими ладонями серые скулы, вытянувшись стрункой наверх, в попытке заглянуть в любимые глаза, увидеть выражение лица Даста. — Но не буду настаивать, если ты не захочешь… Я подожду. Когда ты будешь готов.<br/>
— Ты о себе думаешь, Блу. А о ребенке ты подумал? Какого ему будет житься? Вечным изгоем лишь из-за того, кто его отец? Как над ним будут издеваться остальные монстры, как ему будет тяжело переживать насмешки, как тяжело быть все время одному? С годами он или озлобится, или замкнется в себе. И, предвосхищая твои протесты, что ты будешь его защищать — и как долго? Всю жизнь? — Даст говорил сухо, бесстрастно, словно камни в воду — падали из его уст свинцовой тяжестью слова. — Или всю жизнь всем врать? Учиться верить в собственную ложь, лишь бы не подвергнуть свою жизнь и жизнь Слияния опасности? Ты же яркий, светлый, молодой монстр, сколько ты продержишься в склепе НайтмерХолла? Год? Лет пять? Со временем ты станешь ненавидеть эти постылые стены, они станут душить тебя, не будет ни развития, ни движения — лишь вечное кружение по лабиринту без выхода.<br/>
     Каждое слово Даста пронзало светлое сердечко, резало больнее, чем зазубренный ржавый нож, если бы мог — Блу бы уже изошел протестующим криком, полным отчаянного, мучительного страдания. Хотелось плакать.<br/>
— Наверное, ты прав, — Берри потупил взгляд, отвернувшись, глаза могли его выдать, хоть и нечасто, но было бы некстати, если Даст увидит в его глазницах вместо привычных овалов — капельки. — Прости меня за навязчивость.<br/>
     О, как Берри желал возразить упрямцу, высказать ему, что плевать хотел на чужое мнение! Доказать, что никакой он не светлый монстр, убедить, что даже если среди "нормальных" монстров их Слияние будет изгоем — останутся сами Кошмары, и Слияние Найтмера. Но все его слова останутся просто словами, как бы он ни пытался — переубедить Даста смогут лишь время и действия. А может, тот просто не хотел Слияние от самого Блуберри, и, чтобы не говорить подобного в лоб, боясь обидеть, выразился вот так?<br/>
Выбравшись из тёплых объятий, поднявшись на ноги, Блу встрепенулся, усилием воли загоняя боль как можно глубже в сердце и, широко улыбнувшись любимому, протянул руку, предлагая помочь подняться.<br/>
— Пойдём дальше? Или, если ты устал, вернемся домой, — вот так. Что бы ни думал на этот счёт Даст, Берри всё равно не опустит руки. Если пыльный скелет не хочет Слияние, Блу не будет настаивать, и просто навсегда останется рядом!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(С/А)<br/>- Смотри, что я нашел! *тычет смартфон с открытыми картинками*<br/>- Ну и что же?<br/>- *листает галерею, где монстры-моти, и у ПиДжи отпочковываются два мотёнка(ребенка)* правда же мило?<br/>- …. *дергается глаз* я очень, ОЧЕНЬ надеюсь, что мне размножение этой херни не приснится…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Объяснения</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Скрежет портала на кухне принудил Крима дернуться от неожиданности. Играя со Слизняшиком, отвлекаясь от окружающего мира, он чересчур расслабился, и сейчас взрыв адреналина в теле заставил душу беспорядочно колотиться за ребрами: из портала на плиты кухонного пола вышел Киллер. Убийца вообще-то пришел за перекусом для Хоррора, а заодно — погреться, ну, и поотлынивать немножко от неблагодарных трудов в Сноудине, но упустить момент поиздеваться над Кримом было просто выше его сил:<br/>— Золушка, а, Золушка, чего ты здесь сидишь? Вымыл посуду и молодец, можешь быть свободен, принца-то тебе не дождаться, здесь только страшные злодеи проживают!<br/>     Затравленно зыркнув на Киллера, Крим съёжился на лавке, прикладывая усилия к тому чтобы игнорировать чужое ехидство. Пусть напрямую его не сравнили с прислугой, но намек был весьма прозрачен. Блу, Найтмера или Инка — как сдерживающих факторов — не было, так что Киллер мог разойтись на всю катушку, упражняясь в остроумии.<br/>— "Красавица", — слово с изрядной долей иронии, произнесенное глубоким, низким тембром голоса на гулкой кухне, стало неожиданностью и для Килла и для Крима: оба обернулись, в двери шагнул Кросс, — шла б ты к своему Чудовищу.<br/>     Ласт Санс изумленно следил за передвижением мечника по кухне, тот прошел до разделочного стола и небрежным жестом сгрузил с плеча на столешницу связку из пары дюжин потрошеных, ощипанных тушек птицы, каждая была зацеплена веревочной петлей за лапы. Было странно становиться свидетелем противостояния Кошмаров из-за самого себя, тем более, что подозрения в симпатиях Кросса в собственный адрес лишь укрепились, и Крима это совершенно не радовало. Монохромный Санс тем временем степенно продолжал, пока Киллер не успел найтись с ответом:<br/>— Остается лишь поражаться лояльности Хоррора к твоему необоснованно жестокому чувству юмора и ядовитому языку. То, что здоровяк еще каким-то чудом жив, вызывает оторопь, учитывая концентрацию той отравы что у тебя во рту.<br/>— Во первых, длительное принятие малых доз яда развивает невосприимчивость к более крупным, — хмыкнул убийца, беспечно копошась в холодильнике. Пока его скрывала от взглядов присутствующих дверь двухметрового агрегата, Килл быстро переставлял чашечки с желе и прочие вкусности через крошечный портал с полок прямо на снег того Сноудина где остался его ждать громила. — Ну, а во-вторых, таланты и области применения моего языка Хорю вполне удовлетворяют.<br/>Забрав для себя кетчуп и захлопнув холодильник, Киллер отсалютовал монстрам бутылкой:<br/>— Могу тебя поздравить, дорогуша, — это обращение было предназначено Криму, — принца ты не дождался, но белый конь тоже вполне достойный вариант по желаемым статям ниже пояса! Главное только убедиться, что это все-таки не мерин!<br/>Ехидный смех убийцы прервался весьма быстро: он просто ретировался в портал, пока Кросс не успел пригвоздить его к полу заточенными копьями костей.<br/>— Вот попадись мне только сегодня, придурок! Укорочу твой язык, чтоб неповадно было, — огрызнулся мечник и уже обращаясь к замершему на скамье в полной прострации красавчику. — Здаров, ты-то мне и был нужен.<br/>— И за-зачем имен-но я нужен? — несколько заикаясь пролепетал Крим, затравленно следя взглядом за расслабленным Кроссом, едва удерживая себя от малодушного побега в апартаменты. Сперва Киллер, теперь вот этот, причем от монохромного Санса ещё и было непонятно что ожидать? Умом он понимал что мечник не навредит ему, но светлое сердечко в груди замирало от страха и протеста. Не замечая того, что красавчик при нём нервничает, Кросс плюхнулся на лавку рядом с изящным Сансом, опершись о дубовые доски столешницы локтями и спиной.<br/>— Совет нужен. Я вон, кур притащил, теперь вопрос, что с ними делать? Оставить просто тушками, или разделать? Может, замариновать? Завтра приготовите барбекю.<br/>     На мгновение встретившись взглядом с двуцветными глазами, Крим отвернулся, очень хотелось отсесть подальше, хоть монохромный Санс и не нарушил его личного пространства. Расслабленно лежащую на столешнице тонкокостную кисть поддели мордочкой: Слизняшка муркнул, возмущенный отсутствием поглаживаний и Ласт поторопился исполнить пожелание зверька. Почесывая за темным ушком, он ломал голову над тем, как ему общаться с Кроссом после сегодняшнего утра? Крим едва открыл рот, даже еще не придумав, что ответить, как скрежет нового окна между мирами привлек внимание обоих монстров. На другом конце кухни, высунувшись по пояс из портала, в холодильнике шуровал Творец.<br/>— Инки, вам тут оставили порции пиццы, иди сюда! — подскочил с места Ласт, внутренне радуясь тому, что нашел повод не сидеть рядом с мечником, — только они уже остыли. И суп ещё есть, очень вкусный.<br/>— Я только за! Жрать хочу — умираю! — пройдя на кухню, художник радостно улыбнулся другу, мазнул взглядом по столу, вернулся, укоризненно посмотрел на довольного жизнью Слизняшика и, развернувшись обратно к порталу, заорал, — Эрри, твой сумасбродный питомец внизу, иди сюда!<br/>Из портала донесся грохот и ругательства, перевернувший едва ли не с ног на голову всю мебель в апартаментах, Эррор кинулся на зов к Инку, оттеснил того от портала, высунулся на кухню. Разглядев придремавшего на столе слайма, разрушитель тихо рыкнул:<br/>— Вот ты где, засранец! — опутав нитями булькнувшего кота, глючный Санс утянул его к себе, отпуская животное обратно в апартаменты. — И как ты вообще умудрился сбежать?<br/>Провожая взглядом метнувшегося под диван Слизняшика, Инк по-доброму усмехнулся.<br/>— Да не ругайся ты на него, ему скучно сидеть взаперти. Ну не на улицу же он сбежал, а как настоящая кошка исследовал территорию. Крим, он же тебе не помешал?<br/>— Нет, ни капли. — мотнул головой изящный скелет. — Мы с Берри немного с ним поиграли и, кажется, Блу очень хочет себе такого же.<br/>— Вот видишь? Он никому не доставил беспокойства, сам в порядке, не ругайся на него. — попросил Творец у до сих пор ворчащего разрушителя, пока тот шуровал в глючном портале. Когда Эррор высунулся в апартаменты с живым орущим петухом, Инк поторопился захлопнуть собственное окно между мирами, чтобы не наблюдать за умерщвлением птицы. Уже развернувшись обратно на кухню, художник пожал плечами и заговорщицким шепотом обратился к Криму:<br/>— Он с голодухи такой сердитый. И Кросс, что ты делаешь в таком нелепом виде?<br/>— О, ты решил на меня наконец-то обратить внимание? — выгнул бровь мечник. — Во-первых, добрый вечер. А во-вторых — вы сами вчера испоганили мне одежду, но если такой вид тебя не устраивает, могу голышом шлёндрать.<br/>— Нет! — взвизгнул Ласт Санс, шарахнувшись за спину к художнику. — Не надо голышом! Я мог бы попытаться отстирать твои вещи.<br/>— Не заморачивайся, Крим, я нарисую! Дело-то плёвое, — Инк вновь распахнул портал и бросил через плечо, — сейчас вернёмся с Эррором ужинать, только не начинайте без нас, я мигом, лишь одежду Кроссу нарисую!<br/>За спиной Творца захлопнулся портал, и мечник поднялся с лавки навстречу к изящному Сансу.<br/>— Крим, ты чего от меня шарахаешься-то? В тебе Даст не вызывает такого страха, как я…<br/>Нервно зыркнув на Кросса, Ласт в замешательстве пожал плечами, не имея понятия с чего начать и как тому поделикатнее пояснить всю ситуацию.<br/>— Я не боюсь тебя, просто, — в очередной раз вздохнув, изящный Санс нерешительно перемялся с ноги на ногу. — Даст полностью увлечён Блу и не смотрит в мою сторону, а ты…<br/>Не зная как точнее сформулировать свою мысль, Крим замолк, не решаясь поднять взгляд на мечника. И он совершенно не был готов к тому, что этот монстр заржет на всю кухню.<br/>— Ах вот оно что! Звёзды, ты подумал, что я тебе оказываю знаки внимания? Кримми, мои действия — просто жест джентльмена, а вовсе не ухаживания. Конечно, ты красив и притягателен, и сексапилен, и обаятелен, но я никогда не рассматривал тебя в качестве возможного партнера. Даже если я влюблюсь, то не рискну с кем либо связывать собственную жизнь, и в первую очередь ради безопасности объекта симпатии. Я прихожу в гости сюда, зная, что здесь обитают сильные монстры, и если внезапно мое безумие возьмет верх, каждый из живущих в замке сможет защитить свою жизнь. Ну, уже не каждый… — почесав в затылке, и несколько застенчиво улыбнувшись, Кросс протянул ладонь засмущавшемуся от обилия комплементов Криму для рукопожатия. — Я был бы рад стать твоим другом.<br/>     Изящный скелет скептически осмотрел поданную ему руку. Сказать Кросс мог что угодно, произнесенные слова не обязаны быть правдой, однако было одно весомое "но". Пока Крим жил в НайтмерХолле его никто из Кошмаров ни разу не обманул. Даже Киллер, уж насколько был язвителен и агрессивен, но всегда говорил лишь правду или же недоговаривал то, что было ему невыгодно. С неуверенной улыбкой вложив собственную руку в ладонь в полтора раза больше его, Ласт шепнул:<br/>— Я с удовольствием стану своим другом, Кросс, — и, не сдержавшись, кокетливо подмигнул мечнику. — Но только другом! Моя душа уже занята другим монстром.<br/>— Договорились. — бережно пожав хрупкие пальчики, невольно залюбовавшись прекрасными, изящными косточками, монохромный Санс отпустил узкую кисть. — Давай пока накроем на стол, чтобы сразу сесть ужинать как Инк и Рор присоединятся?</p>
<p>     Ужин прошел неплохо, пицца оказалась вкусной, Инк под занавес поделился шоколадно-кофейным тортом, купленным до этого. Не любивший кофе мечник с трудом впихнул в себя предложенный кусочек. Наконец, уже затемно кухню покинула парочка антагонистов, Крим задержался еще на полчаса, замешивая маринад для курицы, затем мечник остался в одиночестве. Не сказать, чтобы он любил быть один, скорее, монохромный Санс терпеть этого не мог, но за несколько лет уже как-то свыкся с подобным существованием. Из задумчивости Кросса выдернул скрежет портала, на кухню на цыпочках прокрался Эррор.<br/>— Ночной дожор? Хорошо что скелеты не толстеют, — фыркнул мечник, наблюдая, как чернокостный монстр, забавно дернувшись, подпрыгивает на месте. Хотелось смеяться впервые за пару недель. — Ты чего сюда приперся, Рор?<br/>Едва не свалившись в перезагрузку от неожиданности, разрушитель раздражённо зашипел на Кросса, приставляя палец ко рту. Он с таким трудом смог незаметно улизнуть от спящего Инка и если мечник того разбудит, Эррор самолично повесит его вместо люстры в главном зале!<br/>— Тише!.. — обернувшись в портал, чернокостный монстр прислушался. Кажется, Инк всё-таки не проснулся. Выдохнув и расслабившись, глючный полностью зашёл на кухню и, закрыв за собой портал, повернулся к Кроссу. — Нет. Просто почти весь день проспал… Так что не смог уснуть, но перекус это хорошая мысль.<br/>— Не поспоришь, — Кросс гостеприимно отодвинулся в сторонку, приглашая Рора присоединиться, хотя это было пустой формальностью на гипертрофированно огромной кухне, пока его глючный товарищ копошился в холодильнике. Неожиданная компания согрела душу, словно теплые дружеские объятия, — кофеварка выключена, но в чайнике еще остался крепкий черный чай, налить тебе остатки?<br/>     Рассеяно взглянув в сторону чайника, потом на коробку торта в своих руках, кою венчали четыре формочки желе, Эррор, фыркнув, качнул головой. Сочетание крепкого чёрного чая и желе из мятного манго казалось разрушителю странным.<br/>— Кофе я и так сдуру выпил, и теперь точно в ближайшее время не смогу уснуть, а крепкий чай будет не лучше. — усевшись рядом с Кроссом и подпихнув к нему две формочки с желе и прихваченный у рукомойника прибор, чернокостный монстр колупнул ложечкой десерт. Положив в рот холодный, дрожащий кусочек, разрушитель едва не заурчал от удовольствия. Парочка в тишине умяла по порции, Эррор облизнул ложку, повернувшись к угрюмому мечнику, — ты выглядишь уставшим. У Корицы как, нормально живётся?<br/>— У Корицы? — словно вынырнув из забытья, эхом отозвался Кросс, потом встряхнулся и пожал плечами. Кор не навещала своих подопечных, считая собственную работу оконченной после того, как новый гость заселится в свежесозданный кусочек мироздания. А остальные жители ОмегаТаймлайн не особо жаловали в собственных рядах монстра отравленного решительностью. Поэтому, нельзя сказать, что там было идеально, но в пустом стертом пространстве было куда как хуже. — Нормально.<br/>Слыша неуверенность в голосе мечника, Эррор непонимающе наклонил голову к плечу, подавшись вперед, в попытке заглянуть в лицо друга.<br/>— Я всё ещё не могу понять почему ты не остался в НайтмерХолле. Здесь все способны себя защитить.<br/>— Ну, уже не все, — вспомнив про малыша Блуберри и про Крима с грустной усмешкой покачал головой мечник. — Просто я внезапно понял, что выжил зря. У меня нет цели, я не знаю, куда двигаться, мне не для кого стараться. Я просыпаюсь, и не хочу вставать, силком вытряхиваю себя из постели и часами сижу в гостиной, а когда осознаю, что на часах ночь, возвращаюсь в постель. Изредка меня вытаскивает проветриться Эпик, но я через силу ему улыбаюсь. Посетив ХэвенТейл я внезапно словно стал еще дальше от вас всех… Скажи, вы вообще заметите, если меня не станет?<br/>Монолог мечника прервал весомый подзатыльник, потирая пестрящую глюками ладонь и шипя от боли, разрушитель едко выплюнул:<br/>— Думай, что говоришь, придурок! Конечно, мы бы заметили, может не мгновенно, но кто виноват в том, что почти не высовывает носа из ОмегаТаймлайн? Нам туда нет хода, мы сами не можем прийти навестить и проверить тебя. Но если ты пропадёшь надолго, то мы, безусловно, будем волноваться. Как минимум я и Инк. Иначе зачем мы вообще тебя спасали от Чары?<br/>     Прозвучавшее имя всколыхнуло неприятные воспоминания, словно встряхнули стакан с чистой водой, поднимая со дна черную, гадкую взвесь, Кросс передернулся от омерзения. Сидевший рядом Эррор тоже молча вспоминал то время. Почти десятилетие назад, может, несколько меньше, впрочем, разницы нет, пробу на сроке давности ставить некому, но все равно те события втемяшились в черный череп. И в основном, из-за Инка.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Десять лет назад состоялось феноменальное событие для всего Мультивёрса: Творец и разрушитель заключили перемирие, Эррор скептически отнесся к этой инициативе, однако, по зрелом размышлении, принял предложение чернильного придурка. Впрочем, ожидания не оправдались: Инк лишь еще больше занимал места в его жизни, чуть ли ни по двадцать раз на дню заглядывая в Анти-Пустоту с предложением куда-нибудь сходить или попить чаю, или вместе провести время. И до перемирия-то неугомонный радужный мудак звал его на свиданки, чем изрядно бесил, сейчас же совсем с катушек съехал, от скуки, видимо. <br/>     Сперва Эррор ругался, потом пытался игнорировать, хотя внезапность и непредсказуемость появления Творца заставляла вечно сидеть в напряжении. Когда резерв нервных клеток был израсходован, глючный Санс начал прицельно швыряться чем под руку попадется — спицами, клубками пряжи, шоколадом. Один раз это даже возымело эффект: выглянувший прямо перед носом разрушителя из чернильного окна Инк получил в лыбящуюся морду фонтан какао: разрушитель от неожиданности выплюнул все, что успел отхлебнуть из кружки. Художник в долгу не остался, проблевавшись чернилами, но на этом обмен жидкостями завершился и внезапно наступила тишина.<br/>     Когда прошел целый день без вмешательства чернильной каракатицы, не смея верить собственному счастью, Эррор поминутно щипал себя, переживая за то, что ему эта лафа снится. Неделя без Инка ознаменовалась неземным восторгом, разрушитель пел бы, если б мог, но пение было ему недоступно, зато питие — вполне, что он и реализовал с превеликим энтузиазмом. К исходу третьей недели чернокостный монстр не мог ни есть, ни пить, ни спать, Творец исчез чересчур внезапно, конечно, Эррор не исключал вероятности, что тот дуется за последний изрядно мокрый приём, но с памятью чернильного придурка тот не таил обид чересчур долго. Может ли быть, что что-то случилось? С такими мыслями Эррор шагнул в портал ШокоТейл, и едва не заглючил от облегчения: Инк был вот он, ползал на карачках по клумбе, успешно ее разоряя, подтаскивая за собой следом огромную корзину, та была практически доверху заполнена фигурным шоколадом.<br/>— Эй! Чернильница! — прыжок с места на метр в высоту принес глючному немалое удовлетворение, всё же правду говорят, что месть сладка! Даже то, что Инк пока что лидировал с огромным отрывом по части неожиданных появлений, не омрачило настроение Эррора. — Разрушение  вселенных — это моя прерогатива.<br/>— Что? А, да, ха-ха, смешная шутка, ты меня подловил! — художник быстро справился с собой, едва мазнув взглядом по скалящемуся монстру. — Ладно, я тороплюсь. Пока-пока!<br/>На какое-то время разрушитель опешил, растерянно проводив взглядом Творца, провалившегося в чернильный портал с тяжеленной ношей. Что это значит? Инк впервые за много месяцев едва ли ни проигнорировал его присутствие, не улыбнулся ему, никуда не позвал. Как бы внешне Эррор ни старался выглядеть отрешенно-безразличным, в темной душе вскипел протест, вызывая дискомфорт, усиливая бегающие по костям лаги.<br/>     Еще спустя две недели до глючного Санса дошло, что еще немного, и он пойдет в первый же попавшийся таймлайн крушить все и вся ради того, чтобы позвать на разговор чернильного мудака. Кружа по Анти-Пустоте нервно грызя собственные пальцы, Эррор пытался понять, какого хрена то, что в последнюю их встречу Творец его отшил, было столь больно принять? Не придя к однозначному выводу, он отправился туда, где мог всегда развеяться в отличной компании, а именно — в НайтмерХолл.<br/>— Здаров, Рор, давно не виделись! Ты чего как в воду опущенный? — первым глючного заметил Хоррор, видеть громилу, неизменно восседающего за столом на кухне и что-то жующего, было из разряда "так было, так есть и так будет впредь до скончания мироздания". Впрочем, как и следующий за людоедом по пятам, словно того привязали, Киллер. Пожав плечами и махнув рукой, не то в попытке выразить всю бренность сущего, не то — разогнать клубы дыма от куряки-Даста, Эррор плюхнулся на скамью за стол.<br/>— Да так, бывает. Какие новости?<br/>— Серьезно? Сам пришел с просторов Мультивёрса и сам с нас отчета требует! Непорядок! — усмехаясь, пыльный поставил перед гостем на стол кружку кофе.<br/>— Надеюсь, ты мне туда пепла не накрошил? — скептически заглянув в ёмкость, бывшую некогда синей, сейчас же превращенную разводами от танина и кофеина в непонятно какой цвет, затем зыркнув на довольно лыбящегося и пожимающего плечами монстра, разрушитель все-таки отхлебнул предложенный напиток. — Никаких новостей, тишь, гладь, Создателей благодать.<br/>— Мм, а у нас едва новенький не появился, — скучающим тоном протянул убийца. — Но Найтмер удалился несолоно хлебавши, видите ли, Инк уже взял под свою опеку Санса. Хотя на кой черт ему сдался монстр с двадцатью LOVE?<br/>— А можно с этого места поподробнее? — едва ли не в струнку вытянулся Эррор. — Когда это Найтмер ходил в новый геноцидный мир?<br/>— Не геноцидный, а исчезнувший, он ворчал что выглядит вселенная пустым листом, хуже чем у меня, — включился в беседу подсевший рядом с чернокостным монстром пыльный.<br/>— Ещё раз: когда. Найтмер. Ходил. За новеньким? — выплевывая каждое слово, зарычал глючный, обводя взглядом собравшихся за столом Сансов.<br/>— Сегодня. И вернулся недавно, буквально перед твоим приходом ушёл наверх, — буркнул людоед, и уже в пустоту, — эй, Рор, ты чего?<br/>     Разрушитель телепортировался из-за стола прямо в башню, едва не нос к носу столкнувшись с Повелителем Кошмаров. Тот не интересовался резонами глючного монстра, и по первой просьбе открыл портал туда, куда Эррору было нужно.</p>
<p>     Оказавшись в пустом пространстве, чем-то напоминающем Анти-Пустоту, Эррор огляделся по сторонам. Он совершенно точно чувствовал неподалёку странную душу. Сломанную, не просто отравленную решимостью, а словно наполовину состоящую из неё, ещё чего-то и лишь немного было заметно присутствие монстра. Если бы не это неуловимое ощущение, разрушитель решил бы, что это человеческая душа. Короткими скачками телепортации чёрный скелет подобрался ближе к обитателю пустого мира. Это, и правда, был странный, монохромно одетый Санс, а рядом с ним, почти вплотную сидел Инк. Он улыбался чужому монстру, обнимал его за плечо, над чем-то заливисто смеялся. Тёмно-синяя душа дрогнула и сжалась от неясного, почти разъедающего её изнутри чувства, по чёрным костям с большей интенсивностью забегали лаги, рот Эррора исказился в полуулыбке, полуоскале. Засунув руки в карманы куртки, он шагнул ближе к воркующей парочке.<br/>— Эй! Чернильница! Не познакомишь меня с твоим новым другом? Я вне себя от нетерпения! — голос заикался статикой больше обычного, сквозь помехи проступали рычащие нотки, а стиснутые в кулак пальцы неприятно впивались острыми фалангами в пястные кости, разрушитель с трудом держал себя в руках.<br/>— Ой, Эррор, привет! — поднимаясь на ноги, Творец расплылся в безмятежной улыбке, — в общем, это Кросс, Кросс, это Эррор! Я тебе про него рассказывал на днях. Что-то случилось?<br/>Мечник без энтузиазма махнул рукой, и художник уже полностью повернулся к разрушителю, чуть склонив голову к плечу. Сменив солнышко и четырехлистный клевер, в глазницах Инка засветились разноцветные знаки вопросов.<br/>— Нет, не рассказывал! Ты вообще игнорировал меня, — последние слова зажевало как пластинку, недовольно мотнув головой, глючный Санс вперился злым взглядом в лицо хранителя Мультивёрса, припомнив его слова в их последнюю встречу, стараясь говорить четче. — Видимо всегда куда-то "спешил".<br/>— Не рассказывал? — искренне озадачился художник, приставив пальчик к подбородку. Подумал, поскреб лоб, потом полез просматривать записи на шарфе. — Ой, да, прости, рассказывал я Дриму. Мы с тобой виделись вчера, в ШокоТейл, да. И я вообще-то тебя еще не простил за то, что ты мне в лицо выплюнул какао, это было неприятно!<br/>— ШокоТейл был пятнадцать дней назад, каракатица дурная! — заорал в гневе разрушитель, забив на то, что сперва хотел просто поговорить, сейчас же обвинительно тыча пальцем в грудь Творца. — Совсем память потерял в этой Создателем забытой вселенной, ты, радужный мудак?!<br/>— Как две недели? Не может этого быть, я же отнес вчера Кроссу шоколад, вернулся домой, выспался, затем снова пришел сюда! — в замешательстве оглянувшись к безучастному монохромному Сансу, Творец снова обернулся к Эррору и, разглядев как тот вытягивает из глазниц нити, кинулся к нему, сложив ладони в умоляющем жесте, — стой, Эрри! Я еще не дозвался Корицу, она занята, Кроссу некуда идти, ты же не убьешь его? Я услышал, в каком он отчаянии и пришел утешить его, он потерял все, потерял своих друзей и близких! Ему нужна помощь, а не смерть! Эрри, пожалуйста…<br/>     Просьба Творца лишь сильнее взбесила разрушителя, ни это место, ни единственный выживший здесь монстр не вызывали жалости и сочувствия, убить, убить соперника — стучало темное сердце. Не задумываясь над тем, что именно движет им, захлебываясь помехами и статикой, Эррор прохрипел:<br/>— Утешить его? Утешить… Серьёзно?! — продолжение фразы перекрыли помехи, почему о нём художник не пытался так же заботиться? Не успев додумать эту мысль, разрушитель выпал в перезагрузку буквально на пару секунд.<br/>— Не смей трогать его!<br/>     Отчаянный вопль Творца встретил очнувшегося Эррора в пустой вселенной, распахнув глазницы, глючный похолодел. Как-то по-детски разведя руки в стороны, Инк сознательно подставлялся под удар огромного меча того Санса, используя собственное тело как щит для разрушителя… Замах оружия был уже на исходе, хищно свистнула сталь, метя разрубить голову, но Творец в последний момент отклонился чуть влево, и острое лезвие вспороло одежду, взрезало кость. На белый пол вселенной чернильными ошметками шлепнулись мокрые от чернил тряпки - отсеченная рука распалась брызгами чернил, мгновенно пропитав одежду. Стон покачнувшегося художника и довольный оскал на лице мечника — вот что увидел Эррор.<br/>     Захлёбываясь помехами и глюками, разрушитель взревел, вытягивая второй рукой ещё больше нитей и направляя собственную овеществленную магию в атаку, оплетая тело сбрендившего монстра, впиваясь прочными и тонкими до остроты струнами в кости рук и шеи, вырывая из груди не менее странную душу, плотно стягивая на сердечке струны, едва не режа его, что, впрочем, не мешало говнюку хрипеть и дергаться.<br/>— Ты горько об этом пожалеешь, мудак!<br/>— Эрри, погоди! — зажимая пальцами обрубок руки, бледный художник, едва держась на ногах, обернулся к разрушителю. — Не убивай его, Эрри!<br/>     Раздражённо мотнув головой, тем не менее Эррор подчинился, ослабив натяжение нитей на нежной душе. Взглянув на бледного художника, он вновь посмотрел на монстра, подслеповато прищурившись, пытаясь понять, что было не так. Вроде же ничего не поменялось? Смирившись, что так ничего не увидит, освободив одну руку от нитей, он достал из внутреннего кармана куртки свои очки, сквозь линзы присматриваясь к барахтающемуся в его путах пленнику. Вот только вместо ожидаемого Санса обнаружился молодой человек, один из тех, что падали в подземелье, только странно побледневший.<br/>— Какого Найтмера?! — в полнейшем замешательстве Эррор обернулся к осевшему на пол Творцу. — Что происходит?<br/>— Наконец-то, заметил, — облегченно вздохнул Инк, — Душа тоже изменилась, видишь? Стала людской, не монстровой. В одном теле объединены человеческая сущность и сущность монстра. Санс уравновешен, собран, сдержан, разумен. Человек, Чара, сумасшедший, отравлен решительностью.<br/>— Двое в одном теле? С одной душой? — разрушитель не мог до конца поверить в подобное, но взглянув на бледного Инка решил повременить с разговорами. Убить этого… кем бы он ни был, глючный всегда успеет. Чуть залаганно ворча, Эррор уселся на белый "пол" мира, локтем свободной от нитей руки опершись о колено и, опустив на ладонь голову, прикрыл глазницы. — Ладно, пока я не буду его убивать. Приведи себя в порядок и решим, что делать с этой аномалией.<br/>— Ага, сейчас, — Инк поторопился стянуть с себя ошметки футболки, доставая из-за пояса маленькую кисточку, а разрушитель, поймав себя на том, что невежливо пялится на тонкие ребрышки, покрытые вязью татуировки, недовольно посмотрел на человека. До того злобно зыркающий на них Чара задергался, захрипел, магия, клубясь, перетекала, меняя тело, спустя пару секунд на антагонистов смотрел изможденный Санс.<br/>— Ты… чёрный… убей меня, пока я в состоянии… держать это чудовище под… контролем… — тело монстра коверкало, ломало, из горла вырвался полный страдания стон, выгнувшись в нитях, он какое-то время боролся с безумцем внутри себя, потом обессилено повис на удерживающих его путах.<br/>— С удовольствием бы это сделал… Если бы на меня потом не дулись до скончания Мультивёрса, — буркнул глючный монстр, против воли косясь на увлеченно рисующего собственную руку Инка. Было не в пример проще жить до их перемирия, но тёмно-синее перевёрнутое сердечко болезненно заныло за чёрными рёбрами, заставляя Эррора давиться лагами и лишь продолжать недовольно ворчать себе под нос.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Взглянув на хмурого Кросса, гоняющего ложкой по дну мисочки кусочек фрукта, разрушитель задумчиво почесал надбровную дугу, вновь отвернувшись к окну. Этот Санс, появившись в их жизни случайно, так же случайно заставил понять глючного, что ему плохо без Инка, что он ревнует художника к другим монстрам. После того, как антагонисты сообща разобрались с душой Чары и почти насильно принудили Корицу приютить мечника в ОмегаТаймлайн, Эррор впервые согласился на то, чтобы заглянуть в гости к Творцу. Может, если бы не Кросс, он бы до сих пор шарахался от Инки, прогоняя прочь собственную любовь к Хранителю Мультивселенной?<br/>     Вздохнув, разрушитель поднялся с места и, сходив к холодильнику, вернулся с ещё одной порцией желе, поставив чашечку перед мечником.<br/>— Я… Не умею говорить ободряющих слов. Но Кросс, все здесь будут переживать за тебя. Под своим щупальцем Найтмер собрал своеобразную семью. И ты тоже член этой пристукнутой семейки.<br/>     Монохромный Санс против воли улыбнулся. Наверное, именно этого ему не хватает — семьи. Кого-то близкого, родного, каким был Папайрус, или даже еще ближе? Впрочем, как он уже сказал сегодня, банально страшно навредить своими же руками дорогому монстру…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(А/С)<br/>- *сидит тупит в пространство* милый?<br/>- Ась?<br/>- А ты когда-нибудь задумывался над тем, на чем держится Бруми Инка? <br/>- Ммм… На матерном слове?<br/>- И соплях?<br/>- Чернилах. И когда я говорю «чернила», то я подразумеваю его блевотину.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Всё сначала</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я вот чего не пойму, — гоняя по кругу в бокале ароматный коньяк, ворчал Рипер. — Гено вроде принял мои ухаживания, и даже признал, что любит меня, и я счастлив до смерти, но чего-то не хватает, а чего — всю голову уже сломал. Мы как всегда проводим вечера вместе, я ему рассказываю новости, приношу книги, балую вкусняшками…<br/>
— Рип, ты дурак, или прикидываешься? Хотя, я зря это спросил, и так очевидно, что дурак, — фыркнул Грилл. — Ты сколько лет добивался своей принцессы? Десятка два?<br/>
— Сорок семь лет и без пяти дней месяц не хочешь? — сердито буркнул Рипер. Да, его Гено был крепким орешком, а он сам уж мог себя считать вдобавок и богом терпения. Гриллби не был впечатлен его почти что подвигом, Бога домашнего очага больше интересовало содержимое пузатого бокала, точнее, наличие чего-то эфемерного, элементаль уже пару минут заинтересованно рассматривал янтарный напиток на свет. — Так с чего, по твоему, я дурак?<br/>
— Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос словами "<strong>как всегда</strong>". Да, ты добился его ответных чувств, что похвально. Хотя, не сказать, чтобы у него особо был выбор, как по мне, ты его просто измором взял. — Гриллу было совершенно фиолетово, что Смерть полагается уважать, говорил он напрямую и без пиетета. — Неужели ты думаешь, что после слов "я тоже тебя люблю" кончается твоя работа? Она только начинается, радость моя, и именно на этом этапе проверяется искренность твоих чувств и намерений. Ты обязан бросить весь мир к его ногам, выполнить любой каприз, даже в мелочах быть внимательным, радовать, дарить что-то, не можешь его выгулять по мирам — разнообразь ваш досуг. Будь изобретательным. А то лично у меня складывается впечатление, что тебе было важно лишь его признание, ты галочку поставил и упал на диван батониться.<br/>
     Жнец задумался. А ведь правда, Гено не выглядел таким уж счастливым, когда Рипер приходил к нему. Их вечера были чем-то привычным и обыденным, можно даже выразиться "бытовухой" — грубо, но так честно на самом деле… И что сделал сам Рип, чтобы показать, что он ценит Гено? Слова словами, но, кажется, он действительно дурак: геноцидный Санс никогда ничего не попросит, если конкретно не припрёт, считая свои хотелки обузой для окружающих. А Рипер как всегда — тормозной жидкости напился, пока ему мозги не вправят, не сообразит что к чему.<br/>
— Так, я полетел! — залпом выпив остатки крепкого напитка Жнец со стуком опустил на стол бокал и выскочил из-за стола, солдатиком провалившись в окно между мирами.<br/>
— Иди, иди, — устало махнул рукой элементаль. — Эх, вроде старый и мудрый всемогущий бог, а на деле — дитя несмышленое, всё то ему пояснять надобно…</p><p>— Гено! Я дома! — Рипер открыл портал в прихожей свеженарисованного дома. Когда в очередной раз Жнец пришел под вечер на загрузочный экран, то едва не сел там где стоял: Инк за пару часов наваял вполне уютненький двухэтажный домик, копию того, что был у каждых братьев в каждой вселенной, и даже добавил жизнерадостные кустики и газончик под окнами. Гено едва не прыгал от восторга, Рипер и не подозревал, что его возлюбленному может настолько не хватать обычного дома. Творец даже каким-то немыслимым образом умудрился создать электрическое освещение в доме и сделать так, чтобы настоящая вода текла из-под крана, Бог смерти мог лишь снять шляпу и расписаться в том, что подобное могущество ему и не снилось.<br/>
— Радость моя, счастье мое, ты где?<br/>
Из-под руки спящего в кресле Санса выбрался крохотный светлячок и, тихо жужжа, полетел ко входу, приветственно попискивая.<br/>
— Привет, Люкс, — улыбнувшись крошке-светлячку, радостно наматывающему у него над головой круги, Рип поудобнее перехватил пакеты, проходя в гостиную. Гено обнаружился в кресле, недочитанный томик Дюма лежал раскрытым на его коленях, голова откинута на мягкую спинку, изящные руки расслабленны. Умилившись на эту картину, Рипер на цыпочках прошел на кухню, оставил там пакеты и заговорщицки приложив палец к губам призывая сообразительного питомца к молчанию, подкрался к спящему Сансу. Мягкий плед из шотландки нашелся рядом, на диване, Жнец как мог бережнее укутал Гено теплой тканью, и вернулся на кухню:<br/>
— Это такая удача, что он спит, Люкс! Теперь главное не разбудить его, я очень хочу устроить ему сюрприз!</p><p>     Убрав с кухонного стола все лишнее, Рипер принялся за украшательство: первым делом он вытащил из портала огромную вазу с букетом бело-красных, мраморных роз, оттуда же достал фонарик-подсвечник, поставив его рядом с вазой. Устроившийся на плече Жнеца Светлячок, тихо жужжа, с интересом наблюдал за приготовлениями. Выудив из пакета бутылку вина, Рип задумался: стоит её откупорить сразу или позже? Или заранее открытое вино может натолкнуть Гено на нехорошие подозрения? Ладно, все же не стоит торопиться, и бутылка отправилась прятаться под сенью пышного букета. Фужеры, приборы, тарелки — на стол, десерт в холодильник, куда бы деть конверт с пластинкой? Не придумав ничего лучше, Жнец убрал винил на холодильник, надеясь, что не забудет и вовсе про него. Последний штрих — собрать шуршащий целлофан пакетов с пола и выкинуть.<br/>
     Окинув взглядом уютную кухоньку, Рипер задумался: всё ли он сделал? Напиток, подарок, цветы, музыка, еда — загибая пальцы, считал Бог смерти — свечи, посуда… А стоит ли ему переодеться? Если припомнить, он всегда был в мантии, как и Гено — всегда был в одной и той же одежде. Но уместно ли ему переодеваться? Ведь его возлюбленный может расстроиться, что не имеет одежды подстать… Приняв соломоново решение, Рип шуганул с плеча Слизняшика и метнулся в портал — к себе домой. Переодевшись в рекордные две минуты, он снова натянул на себя черный балахон, и вернулся на загрузочный. Гено еще спал… будить или нет? Ну не на цветах же гадать, в конце концов! Вздохнув, Бог смерти выключил свет и уселся на диван, с ласковой улыбкой наблюдая за спящим.</p><p>     Широко зевнув, Гено приоткрыл глазницы. Он не помнил, когда успел уснуть и не мог знать, сколько времени прошло. Вздохнув и потянувшись, Афтер Санс чуть улыбнулся, чувствуя как к нему на плечо не особо грациозно хлюпнулся тихо жужжащий Светлячок. Малыш слизень был очень милым и скрашивал одиночество, за что Гено был безмерно благодарен Эррору. Полностью открыв глазницы, он хотел поприветствовать Люкса, но не успел ничего сказать, встретившись с внимательным взглядом расположившегося на диване Бога смерти. Мгновенно покраснев, Гено отвёл взгляд, застенчиво бормоча:<br/>
— Давно ты тут?.. Мог бы разбудить меня, когда пришёл.<br/>
— Недавно, я не столь часто вижу тебя спящим, поэтому позволил себе немного понаслаждаться. — протягивая руку возлюбленному, Жнец поднялся на ноги. — Ты не мог бы закрыть глаза и пройти со мной? У меня есть небольшой сюрприз для тебя…<br/>
Сюрприз! Это было ново и волнительно, Афтер Санс коснулся пальцами галантно предложенной руки, поднимаясь с кресла и послушно закрывая глазницы.<br/>
— Хорошо, только не вбей меня в дверной косяк, пожалуйста, мне только недавно восстановили все косточки.<br/>
— За кого ты меня принимаешь? Конечно, я буду осторожен, — судя по голосу Бога смерти, он улыбался, душа в груди Гено колотилась как сумасшедшая, давно он не чувствовал себя настолько живым! Учитывая направление, Рипер, пятясь спиной вперед, вел его куда-то налево, в сторону не то кухни, не то прихожей.<br/>
— Ты не подсматриваешь? — висок Афтера опалил горячий шепот, отчего тот едва не распахнул глазницы, по белым костям прокатилась мелкая дрожь. — Не смотри, и стой, где я тебя поставил, я сейчас.<br/>
— Не подглядываю я, не подглядываю. — Гено так волновался, чутко прислушивался к шуршанию и копошению Рипера, было любопытно и отчего-то чуточку страшно. Тем временем, тратя драгоценные секунды, Жнец возился с дверцей подсвечника-фонарика. Наконец, справившись с замочком, он запалил фитилек небольшой свечи и поторопился вернуться к Гено, встал за его спиной, приобняв за плечи ладонями.<br/>
— Смотри.<br/>
Открыв глазницы, Афтер едва не подавился воздухом от удивления, этот стол, и букет, и свечи, романтическая атмосфера!<br/>
— О, Небо! Рипер! — Гено порывисто обернулся к Жнецу, всматриваясь в донельзя довольное лицо. У геноцидного Санса не находилось слов, чтобы выразить шок, удивление, трепет и волнение, радость и смущение, благодарность. — В честь чего такой размах?<br/>
— Просто так, — улыбнувшись в ответ на смущенную улыбку возлюбленного, Бог смерти, наклонившись, мимолетно коснулся зубами белоснежной скулы, еще недавно скрываемой размытым глюком. — Захотелось тебя чуточку побаловать.<br/>
— Просто так? — удивленно покачав головой, Афтер сел на любезно отодвинутый Жнецом стул. Было так до невозможности приятно попасть на небольшой, внезапный праздник!<br/>
     Тем временем Рипер достал из холодильника блюдо с сырной нарезкой, салат и мясное ассорти, поставив закуски на стол, потом кивнул на бутылку вина, мерцающую зеленоватыми бликами от пламени свечи.<br/>
— Вино открыть? Если не захочешь, в холодильнике есть не алкогольные напитки.<br/>
— Наверное, — застенчиво уставившись в пустую тарелку, Гено пожал плечами. — Спасибо, Рип.<br/>
Наполнив бокалы рубиновым напитком, Жнец наконец-то сел на свое место.<br/>
— Позволь за тобой поухаживать? — длинные белые пальцы Смерти коснулись холодного фарфора посуды, — что тебе положить?<br/>
— Всего понемногу?<br/>
Похоже, Гено скоро начнет дымиться от смущения. Как же, зараза, сложно, когда характеры такие разные… Но Рипер вынужден притормозить. Порции заняли свои места по тарелкам, Сансы взялись за приборы, на какое-то время повисла пауза.<br/>
— Не скучал сегодня? — разговаривать ни о чем — то еще испытание для Бога смерти, но молча есть скучно донельзя…<br/>
— Нет, сегодня читал принесенную тобой книгу. И Люкс меня развлекал. Кажется, он пытается научиться самостоятельно светиться разными цветами. — услышавший о себе, слаймик вынырнул из букета роз и, что-то булькнув, едва заметно покраснел, хлопая крылышками. Гено говорил тихо, но на его лице нашла отражение самая очаровательная улыбка, что когда-либо видел Рипер. Подперев голову рукой, Жнец смотрел, и смотрел, и смотрел на Афтер Санса, забыв о еде и вине, любовался едва заметным румянцем, окрасившим бледные скулы возлюбленного.<br/>
 — Я тут подумал, если ты захочешь, я к Хрониклу могу заглянуть, у него всегда есть что-то интересное, что можно почитать. Ты только составь список интересующих жанров.<br/>
— Не знаю, что мне было бы интересно почитать. Что-нибудь ещё, на твой вкус, — окончательно смутившийся Гено прятал глаза, гоняя листик салата по тарелке.<br/>
— Значит, поищу что-то на свой вкус. Ты кушай, могу положить тебе горячее, утка по пекински с апельсиновым соусом ещё никого не оставляла равнодушным! Или у тебя нет аппетита?<br/>
— Не то, чтобы нет аппетита. Просто, это очень неожиданно, — отложив вилку на край тарелки, Гено внимательно посмотрел на Жнеца. — Рипер, ты ведешь себя непривычно. Точно ничего не случилось?<br/>
Собравшийся положить добавки салата на опустевшие тарелки, Жнец вопросительно и даже серьезно взглянул на Афтер Санса.<br/>
— Почему ты считаешь, что что-то случилось? Чем я дал тебе повод думать, что мои действия обязательно продиктованы чем-то нехорошим?<br/>
— Не обязательно нехорошим, — перегнувшись через столешницу, Гено дотянулся до лежащей на столе ладони Смерти, ласково пожал тонкие пальцы. — Для тебя подобное поведение, всё это внимание, нехарактерно.<br/>
— Ах, это! — фыркнув, Бог смерти перевернул руку внутренней стороной наверх, отвечая на нежное пожатие, и, не отрывая взгляда от такого красивого, любимого лица, ответил. — Просто внезапно понял, что, за все те года, можно даже сказать, десятилетия, что я, день за днем, приходил сюда, потерял нечто важное. Это называется романтикой, новизной, пылкостью чувств, может ещё как-то. С этого дня я решил восполнить в меру своей фантазии этот досадный пробел, мой хороший, прости, что ещё до того, как ты принял мои чувства, мои ухаживания превратились в монотонную, рутинную, однообразную повседневность. Каждый день был похож на предыдущий, и, вняв этим вполне разумным мыслям, буду впредь стараться больше ради тебя, моя радость!<br/>
     Смерть поднес к лицу тонкую кисть Гено, ласково поцеловав пястные косточки, заставив Афтера вспыхнуть ярким румянцем. <strong>Такой</strong> Рипер волновал, что-то задевал глубоко в душе, заставляя алое сердечко биться быстрее, но, как бы ни смущался сейчас Гено, он не отнял руку из ласкового плена теплых пальцев. Да, он принял ухаживания Бога смерти, признался сам в ответных чувствах, но считал, что всё останется, как и было. Из приставаний Рипера были лишь объятия и попытки поцеловать, он никогда не пытался взять Афтер Санса силой, пошловато шутил, но и только… И Жнец лишь говорил о своей любви все эти годы, но никогда так красиво не ухаживал.<br/>
— Гено? Ты так выразительно молчишь, я не обидел тебя? — когда Рипер поднялся из-за стола и встал на колени перед Гено, притянув к груди его руки, геноцидный Санс силком заставил сидеть себя на месте, хотя первым порывом было убежать, желательно, куда подальше.<br/>
— Нет… Не обидел… — дрогнувшим голосом пробормотал еле слышно Афтер, с трудом подавив желание спрятаться за шарфом, прикрыть алой тканью предательский румянец, затопивший скулы. Пока Гено боролся с собой, Жнец тихо, ласково спросил:<br/>
— Может, хочешь сейчас открыть подарок, который я принес сегодня?<br/>
— Хочу. — увидев, каким восторгом и нетерпением вспыхнуло единственное серое око Бога смерти, Гено понял, что выбрал правильно, ему самому было интересно, что-же такого принес сегодня Рип? — Я могу подождать если… Это требует некоего торжественного момента.<br/>
— Нет! Не требует! — подскочив с места, Рипер потянул возлюбленного за собой к выходу из дома. Не оставалось ничего иного, как следовать за Жнецом на "улицу".<br/>
     Афтеру до сих пор было непривычно ходить по песочным дорожкам его садика, неизвестно, чем руководствовался Творец, но он смешал здесь коктейль из осени и весны — клён шуршал розово-багровыми листьями, в то время, как по двум сторонам от дорожки к дому цвели роскошные кусты барбариса, их нежные грозди желтых колокольчиков не пахли, но это было и не столь важно, зато на ощупь были неотличимы от живых! Едва сойдя с низенького крыльца, Смерть вытащил из-под куста огромную цилиндрическую коробку молочно-белого цвета, перевязанную алым бантом, Гено даже усмехнулся, усмотрев в этом несомненную похожесть на вечную цветовую гамму собственной одежды. Улыбаясь во всё лицо, Жнец протянул красиво запакованный подарок возлюбленному:<br/>
— Вот!<br/>
Неуверенно приняв презент, Афтер Санс с недоумением поднял взгляд на довольного Жнеца — коробка была подозрительно лёгкой. Сев прямо на ступеньку крыльца, Гено потянул за кончик алой ленты, приподнял крышку…<br/>
     Десятки разноцветных бабочек, увидев, наконец, свет, вспорхнули из заточения, они были синими и желтыми, кофейно-коричневыми и оранжево-черными, зелёными, пурпурными, лимонными, белыми, бордовыми, разного размера, с круглыми "зеркальцами", и пятнышками, и полосочками, и даже каймой другого цвета на хрупких крыльях разнообразной формы.<br/>
— Если бы я мог, то подарил бы тебе столько бабочек, сколько месяцев я добивался твоей взаимности, любовь моя. — усевшись рядом, Рипер приобнял возлюбленного за плечи, наблюдая, за вальсом ярких насекомых в воздухе, как, разлетаясь в разные стороны, бабочки садятся на траву, на цветы, на узорчатые листья огромного вяза, клонящего свои ветви к черепичной крыше дома. Они были такие разные, светлые и темные, яркие и мрачные, как воспоминания о прошедших днях, месяцах, десятилетиях. Можно было сказать, что метафорически выпуская на свободу бабочек, они с Гено отпускают те года томительных блужданий по кругу, Рипер будет помнить светлые и грустные моменты, связывающие их, радость и печаль, шутки и ссоры, но с этого момента пошёл новый отсчет. Жнец задержал взгляд на траурнице, насекомое, шевеля усиками, ползло по яркому банту на крышке.<br/>
— Но в единственном магазине, что я нашел, столько не было, как и коробки подходящего размера, чтобы уместить свыше пятисот штук. Поэтому, я подарил столько, сколько прошло лет.<br/>
— Рипер я… не знаю что сказать. — безумно колотящаяся в груди Афтера душа словно стремилась проломить ребра, вырваться из плена костей и трепещущим комочком упасть к ногам Жнеца, слова застревали в горле, по белокостной скуле, прокладывая мокрую дорожку, стекла слеза. — Спасибо, это невероятно красиво!<br/>
Бог смерти ласково улыбнулся обернувшемуся к нему Гено, и медленно, не отводя взгляда от его лица, обнял за спину, притягивая вздрогнувшего Санса ближе.<br/>
— Ничего не говори, любовь моя…<br/>
     Вспыхнув румянцем ярче, словно заворожённый, Афтер потянулся вверх, цепляясь пальцами за широкие плечи, на секунду прикоснувшись зубами к зубам Жнеца в легчайшем поцелуе. Все существо Рипера словно в один момент перевернулось, он неосознанно притиснул Гено ближе, крепко-крепко прижав его к груди, так хотелось безудержной, дикой пляски языков, мощного, сметающего с ног, пылкого поцелуя! Белая коробка с шуршанием сползла с колен Афтера, шлепнувшись на песок. Затмение, нашедшее на Бога смерти, исчезло, его объятия вновь стали легкими, едва ощутимыми, усмехнувшись, он прошептал:<br/>
— Пойдем в дом, радость моя! Нас ещё ждёт горячее, и десерт, и вино, я поставлю музыку, и под конец нашего вечера, смею надеяться, что ты подаришь мне танец.<br/>
Потупив взгляд, Гено кивнул, комкая в судорожно сжатых пальцах мантию Смерти. Оставшийся от его души осколок судорожно бился где-то чуть ли не в горле, не желая успокаиваться. Поняв, что Афтер его не слушает, Рипер поддел пальцем его подбородок, побуждая поднять голову, вглядываясь в черты белокостного лица.<br/>
— Гено? В каких облаках ты витаешь?<br/>
     Встретившись взглядом со Смертью, Афтер Санс, поддаваясь желанию, вновь сам потянулся вверх, прижался зубами к ровным зубам. Узкокостная ладонь, скользнувшая на свод широкого черепа не дала Жнецу отстраниться. Прикрыв глазницы, Гено, внутренне обмирая от ужаса перемешанного с восторгом, скользнул в едва приоткрывшийся рот Рипера сине-алым языком.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(А/С)<br/>- И как два монстра могут встретиться на просторах огромного и бескрайнего Мультивёрса? <br/>- Ну… По воле двух создателей с волосатыми задницами? <br/>- Так, а ну, ложись на живот, проверю, волосатая ли у тебя задница! <br/>- Нет! Не дамся! И вообще, у тебя уже тысячи раз была возможность проверить, волосатая у меня задница или неть!<br/>- У меня были иные приоритеты. <br/>Всех с пятницей тринадцатого!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Юго-восточные</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Инк снова проснулся рано. Сколько он ни собирался встать исключительно вместе с Эрри, он не мог себя принудить без дела валяться. За совместно прожитые годы разрушитель, понятное дело, привык просыпаться в одиночестве, но Творец частенько ловил на себе тоскливые взгляды любимого монстра. Эх, жаль, не придумано краски, чтобы спать подольше!<br/>     Выбравшись из-под одеяла, Инк подоткнул краешки, чтобы не уходило тепло, потихоньку спустился по лестнице вниз.<br/>— Доброе утро, Слизняшик. Как спалось? — зевая, художник помахал недовольному монстрику ладонью, направляясь в ванную. С тех пор как пару недель назад кото-енот совершил побег из апартаментов в лучших традициях авантюристов девятнадцатого века, Эррор посадил его под арест — отгородил собственными нитями угол спальни, выпускал лишь тогда, когда кто-то бодрствовал и находился неотлучно в апартаментах. Инк пару раз заикался об амнистии, но разрушитель пока не планировал сменить гнев на милость. Умывшись, Творец выпустил кота прогуляться и размяться, хотя лап у того не было, а отсутствующие конечности, как известно, затечь не могут, и задумался: "а чем бы заняться самому?" Вариантов было не столь много, порядок и так отменный, завтрак сегодня на Берри. Почесав макушку, Инк взялся за шарф — может записи ему какую идейку подкинут? А нет, так память освежит, тоже полезное занятие!<br/>     Так-с, так-с… Зайти к Филлиту, ага… Нет, он заходил всё-таки, всё отлично. Дальше: отремонтировать комнаты, выделенные под детскую… Не горит пока. Починить апартаменты на втором этаже — это после завтрако-обеда, с Хоррором вместе займется. О, точно! Он же хотел нарисовать Эрри с теми цветами!<br/>     Из-за того, что художник уже давно жил в замке, все принадлежности для живописи перекочевали в угол гостиной. И вот сейчас, поставив мольберт-треногу и, выбрав холст на подрамнике, Инк взялся за палитру и кисти. Дабы не ошибиться, он даже открыл небольшой портальчик в пещеру, где росли те съедобные цветы, апартаменты тут же наполнились нежнейшим ароматом растворенной в прохладе ванили. Белые и кремовые мазки ложились на полотно, укрывая холст, цветы будут фоном, хотелось, чтобы черные кости засияли собственным непостижимым светом! Но чтоб Создателям провалиться! Где свет? В этом сумраке вообще непонятно, что получается!<br/>     Художник вертел мольберт и так и эдак, но даже чисто вымытые окна не могли изменить главного — в гостиной окна были юго-западными, свет проникнет через стекло лишь к полудню. Это было так раздражающе!<br/>— Чтоб тебя! — брякнув палитру на подоконник и шуганув ни в чем не повинного кота под диван, Инк уселся на мраморный выступ подоконника, угрюмо смотря вниз, на булыжники внутреннего двора. Из-за дверей донеслось копошение, в гостиную прошел потягивающийся разрушитель и в замешательстве остановился, всматриваясь в непривычно недовольного художника, скукожившегося у окна. Приблизившись, Эррор недолго поколебался, и все-же опустил ладони на плечи Инку, прижимаясь носовой костью к белому виску.<br/>— Доброе утро, — приласкав теплым дыханием свод светлого черепа, разрушитель как мог сочувственно вопросил, — что-то успело случиться? Ты выглядишь недовольным…<br/>— Доброе. Ты сегодня рано проснулся, — художник расплылся в улыбке, плохое настроение улетучилось, как и не было, ведь так здорово получать знаки внимания от Эрри! — Ничего особенного, просто было настроение порисовать, но не получается, света не хватает, а вечером я буду занят… Можно я все-таки буду уходить в ДудлСферу? Хотя бы для рисования, там ведь всегда светло!<br/>— Но тут тоже нормально, — непонимающе буркнул разрушитель, оглянувшись на мольберт, потом присмотревшись к палитре. Они столько времени и сил угрохали на то, чтобы отмыть эти грешные окна, а странный художник всё равно рвётся в ДудлСферу словно ему там мёдом намазано! В первые дни Эррор пропадал в нарисованном кусочке мира часами, пытаясь поставить направленный блок от Дрима, но не получалось, потом, поняв, что Инк вроде как обжился в замке, перестал пробовать. Выходит, зря расслабился? В то же время художник мучительно соображал, как пояснить любимому важность направленного освещения?<br/>— "Просто светло" для живописи недостаточно, Эрри. Если бы здесь было электричество, как у меня дома, вопрос был бы исчерпан — я просто направил бы на холст свет от лампы и все. У свечей он слишком неверный, колеблющейся, не прокатит, остается солнце, — с тоской взглянув на затянутый серыми клубами небосвод, Творец махнул рукой. Он уже выяснил, что солнце застать можно лишь ранним утром, на рассвете, а потом оно скрывается за облаками. — Как думаешь, если я попрошу у Найтмера позволения занять апартаменты с восточной стороны, он позволит?<br/>— Я не думаю, что он будет против. — встретившись взглядом с Инки, Эррор ласково улыбнулся ему, ободряюще пожав тонкокостные плечи. — Мы просто можем поменять апартаменты, чтобы в гостиной было достаточно света. А в спальне можно наоборот занавесить окна.<br/>Во взгляде Творца отразилось замешательство — в глазницах замерцали спиралька и ромбик.<br/>— Поменять? Разве ты не привязан к этим комнатам? Я думал, что просто могу где-нибудь под настроение работать…<br/>— Я выбрал эти апартаменты потому, что нет яркого света. Но, — разрушитель пожал плечами, — ради тебя я готов выбрать другие.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Даст, у тебя есть планы? — Эррор притормозил пыльного Санса в коридоре сразу после завтрака.<br/>— Да особо никаких не было. — пожав плечами, тот обернулся к дверям кухни, за которыми весело переговариваясь, бренчали посудой Крим и Блу. — Берри где-то час будет занят, наверное, почитал бы что-нибудь, а потом видно будет.<br/>— Отлично! Помоги мне вещи перенести, пожалуйста! — разрушитель поманил друга в открывшийся портал, приложив палец к зубам, упреждая расспросы. — Хочу Инку сюрприз сделать.<br/>— А в чем причина вашего переезда? — скатывая ковер, пробухтел Даст, пока Эррор распутывал гнездо под потолком. — Вы ж здесь обжились вроде.<br/>— В том то и дело, что "вроде". Инку здесь света мало, рисовать не может, застал его сегодня утром угрюмым и расстроенным, что-то не получилось у него. Мне-то без разницы, где спать, мой дом там, где… — разрушитель запнулся, не закончив фразу, но проницательный друг договорил за него:<br/>— Дом там, где Инк, да? Я в последнее время то же про Берри могу сказать. Вот уж не думал и не гадал, что так выйдет! Череда случайностей, нелепых каких-то непродуманных действий, но сейчас дай мне что-то изменить и я воспротивлюсь, итог меня вполне устраивает!<br/>     В открытый Эррором портал друзья затащили ковер, потом поочередно перенесли в угол новой гостиной холсты на подрамниках, разрушитель самолично и бережно переставил в угол спальни тумбу с красками, последним перенес Слизняшика, выпустил в новой "клетке". Диван в этих апартаментах был больше, а ещё имелось кресло и журнальный стол. Даст выглянул в окно, почесал череп.<br/>— Это же третий этаж, да?<br/>— Ага, юго-восточные, угловые апартаменты. Через три двери от ваших. — стянув чехлы с мебели, глючный довольно кивнул — темная обивка, ему подойдет. — Раз Инку нужен естественный свет, здесь он будет, хоть и ранним утром.<br/>Уже прощаясь с другом, Даст спохватился:<br/>— Рор, а ты можешь Берри такого же кота отыскать? Он всё вздыхает и вздыхает, Слизняшик ему понравился.<br/>— Договорились, я поищу! — не отвлекаясь от плетения нового гамака, Эррор фыркнул. — Но если слизневая тварь тебя испугается и покусает, ко мне не приходи!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Тем временем этажом ниже:<br/>— Вот так, спихивай сюда, только сам не сковырнись следом! — командовал художник, следя за тем, как людоед сталкивает покореженную кровать в окно портала. Самым сложным на взгляд Инка было освободить площадь от сломанной мебели, а нарисовать заново кровать или окно дело пяти минут. Они почти все убрали в разгромленных апартаментах во время генеральной, стекло и мелкие щепки смели в портал, но габаритная мебель осталась. Сейчас необходимо было от нуё избавиться, чтобы нарисовать новую. И слава Создателям, что Даст прошелся смерчем лишь по второму этажу, разрушь он примерно половину апартаментов, и Инку было бы проще новый замок нарисовать.<br/>— Все, перекур! — тяжело дыша, Хоррор плюхнулся на свеженарисованный диван, Творец понятливо подпихнул громиле тарелку с фруктами из СлаймТейл и уселся напротив в кресло, поджав под себя одну ногу. Отдышавшись, людоед выбрал клюкву размером с кулак и надкусил, выпивая терпкий сок, так есть было удобнее. — Слушай, Инк, а ты мне можешь череп закрасить?<br/>Хранитель Мультиверса отвлекся от собственных мыслей, какое-то время не сводил взгляда с выжидательно молчащего здоровяка, затем пожал плечами.<br/>— Ну, как тебе сказать… И да, и нет.<br/>— А конкретнее? — Хоррор недовольно зыркнул на художника, изъяснявшегося не совсем, чтобы понятно.<br/>— Я способен зарисовать любые раны, даже создать тело почти заново, но… — немного помявшись, Творец сбросил с плеч подтяжки, отложил на подлокотник шелковый шарф и стянул футболку, оставаясь лишь в нарукавниках. Все белые ребра и кость грудины были испещрены трещинами, в некоторых местах их перекрывала черная вязь татуировки, но, чтобы тех не было видно, наверное, кости нужно было покрасить полностью в черный. Хоррор иным образом вгляделся в тщедушного монстра, у него самого шрамов было в разы меньше. Запоздало сообразив, что сотворил, Инк покраснел и принялся натягивать футболку обратно, попутно поясняя:<br/>— Старые переломы нельзя закрасить. Краска подсохнет и скрошится, как старая замазка, я пробовал. — Замотавшись в шарф и наконец-то почувствовав себя защищенным, художник сочувственно улыбнулся враз посмурневшему монстру, который, кажется, вообще не обратил внимания на все это торопливое копошение. — Есть вариант, но он не то, чтобы идеален.<br/>— Какой? — людоед даже не задумывался, чтобы спросить, алое око вперилось немигающим взглядом в лицо Инка.<br/>— Заново кости ломать, — пожал плечами Творец. — Если перелом свежий, идет кровь, то краска ляжет идеально, закрашивая раны, или если кость заново надо нарисовать… Но, одно дело — отрубить тебе, к примеру, палец, или ребро, или даже ногу, и быстренько нарисовать новые кости, и совсем другое — освежать пролом в черепе. Перелом же не только в своде, но и где-то внутри, и все края потребуется стесать или срезать, пусть даже если совсем чуть-чуть, но это долго и мучительно, понимаешь?<br/>     Хоррор кивнул. Действительно, этот вариант — крайний, но всё-же это вариант. Чем постоянно тянуть магию из Киллера словно пиявка, один раз рискнуть, и позже не нуждаться в такой подпитке…<br/>— Давай попробуем? — громила почесал надбровную дугу, — начнём с рук, к примеру, отрубишь мне пару пальцев, быстро нарисуешь. А череп… Меня, наверное, привязать придется…<br/>— Тебе Киллер голову за такую самодеятельность не оттяпает? — Инк прищурился на людоеда, выглядящего уверенно в своем решении. — Тебя же придется в ДудлСферу забрать, а то на твои вопли весь замок сбежится.<br/>— Инки, ты долго тут? — в приоткрытую дверь просунулся Эррор. — Я наверху уже закончил, осталось только шторы раздобыть, хотел показать, как получилось!<br/>— Спасибо за то, что помог выкинуть весь хлам, дальше я сам продолжу, — поднявшись из кресла, художник прихватил с собой Бруми, направляясь на выход. — А на счет новых костей, Хоррор, ты сгоряча не решай. Все таки голова — не рука, опасно туда соваться.<br/>Творец поспешно скрылся за дверьми, шаги монстров давно затихли в коридоре, а людоед так и сидел в гулкой гостиной, хмурясь.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Вау, ты уже всё перенёс? Здорово! — восторженно улыбаясь, Инк обнял разрушителя, осмотрительно не касаясь нигде голых костей, хотя тот по привычке вздрогнул, но не отшатнулся. Еще до завтрака выбрав апартаменты, Хранитель Мультивёрса собирался заняться переездом, когда закончит с ремонтом второго этажа, а Эррор его порадовал тем, что сам быстренько все перетащил. — здесь даже платяной шкаф стоит! Можно из ДудлСферы забрать сюда несколько комплектов нашей одежды, как ты думаешь?<br/>     Уткнувшись носовой костью в плечо художника, чернокостный монстр вдыхал привычный, ставший практически родным химический запах красок и улыбался.<br/>— Я хотел сделать приятное. У меня получилось?<br/>— Конечно получилось, мой хороший! Тебе точно не будет некомфортно здесь? — Инк чуть отстранился, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо разрушителя, и Эррор, подняв голову с плеча Творца, усмехнулся: в черных глазницах мельтешили огни, не в силах передать калейдоскоп эмоций владельца, но розовые сердечки появлялись исключительно часто. Столь мало, оказывается, надо радужному чудику для счастья, и вообще, если бы его художник не обнимал, то прыгал бы от счастья совершенно точно! Фыркнув, Эррор пожал плечами:<br/>— Не будет. Просто повесим в спальню плотные тёмные шторы, а в гостиной можешь нарисовать на свой вкус.<br/>— На свой вкус? — Инк склонил голову на бок, отразив во взгляде собственную реплику разноцветными знаками вопросов, — А можно в спальне будут бежевые, такие же, как мой шарф, но не пропускающие света?<br/>     Он сейчас был таким красивым! С широкой, открытой улыбкой, горящим взглядом, тёмная душа разрушителя сжалась от щемящей нежности, что вызывал в нем Хранитель Мультивёрса. Не задумываясь над тем, что он делает, Эррор прикоснулся чуть подрагивающими пальцами к замаранной чернилами скуле, обвел контур пятнышка фалангой большого пальца, не обращая внимания на лаги, вспыхнувшие на ладони. Смутившись своего порыва, он вновь уткнулся в плечо Творца, тихо, залаганно прохрипев:<br/>— Можешь.<br/>— Спасибо! — сверкнув яркими солнышками в глазницах, Инк бережно коснулся зубами черного виска, шепча, — а в гостиной тогда я сделаю темные, глубокого синего цвета, с ламбрекенами, чтобы подходили к твоему любимому ковру, договорились? Может, тебе самому чего-нибудь хочется? Скажи, я нарисую для тебя, обязательно!<br/>Эррор едва ощутимо качнул головой и отступил назад, неохотно отпуская Хранителя из объятий, и подтягивая на носовую кость синий шарф в попытке спрятать предательский румянец. Ему хотелось, но совершенно не рисунков, а сказать об этом духу не хватало.<br/>— Мне не важно, какая будет мебель или обстановка, если ты будешь доволен.<br/>Взявшийся за Бруми Инк, едва прикусив кончик собственного языка уже примеривался к оконным проемам, планируя где нарисовать гардины, и ответил не поворачиваясь:<br/>— Тогда сейчас я нарисую шторы и сходим в ДудлСферу за вещами, согласен, мой добрый гений?<br/>От такого нежданного прозвища Эррор едва не заглючил и, перебарывая помехи в голосе, прохрипел:<br/>— Почему ты называешь меня добрым?<br/>— А, значит, по поводу гения ты согласен? — подколол художник, взмахами огромной кисти без каких либо усилий заканчивая рисовать длиннющие, в пол, шторы на втором окне гостиной.<br/>— Ты на вопрос не ответил, чернильница.<br/>— Ты вот здесь добрый, — развернувшись к разрушителю, Инк легко коснулся белым пальчиком груди в алом свитере, в том месте, где пряталась темная душа. — Несомненно добрый!<br/>— Сделаю вид, что поверил, — хмыкнул глючный, не желая сейчас затевать спор. — Договорись, пожалуйста, со своими друзьями, чтобы дали тебе выходной, мы уже достаточно откладывали путешествие по СлаймТейл, помнишь, я предлагал тебя познакомить с той вселенной? Вот, заодно и прогуляемся там.<br/>Увлеченный рисованием, Творец ответил односложно-утвердительно, не заметив, что Эррор отчаянно пытался не смущаться от того, что вот так, запросто, без повода, приглашает своего любимого монстра на свидание.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(С/А)<br/>- Кхе-кхе, проклятая Эбола!<br/>- Может, проклятый короновирус?<br/>- Не, мы за модными трендами не следим, у нас до сих пор Эбола!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. XVI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Караул! — набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, заорал в мегафон Фреш, нарезая круги по холлу на скейте. В замке и без того эхо гуляло, а крики в рупор были и вовсе оглушающими. — Скорей! Воздушная тревога! Война и немцы! Пожар! Атомная война! Мир рушится! Просыпайтесь кто может! Полундра! Мертвые, спасайте живых! Ааа!!!<br/>Прислушавшись к воплям, доносящимся из-за двери, Инк хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу:<br/>— Найтмер, тебе не кажется, что моё черное дело по избавлению Мультивселенной от бренного присутствия этого идиота успешно Кошмары завершат? Когда он сказал что "пойдет всех позовет", я, конечно, представлял нечто похожее, но не вот такие крики.<br/>— Я очень надеюсь, что всё-таки его не добьют. — сдерживая смех, фыркнул в перекрещенные на столе руки Повелитель Кошмаров. Он сам не ожидал подобного от Фреша, кажется, у того от радости совсем крыша поехала. Единственным утешением было то, что он абсолютно счастливый сумасшедший. — Было бы обидно обрывать счастливую новость на печальной ноте. Совсем печальной.<br/>— Не то слово — печальной. Седьмой час утра, для многих еще глубокая ночь, а некоторые ещё спать не ложились! — огрызнулся Эррор, высовываясь из портала. Крики паразита стали громче, видимо, тот поднялся на второй этаж, а еще по замку разносился гулкий топот — по лестнице приближались "счастливые" разбуженные. Фреш с безумной улыбкой залетел в столовую и юркнул за спину соулмейту, и очень вовремя: двери распахнулись впуская озверевшего от ярости монстра.<br/>— Какого хрена?! Найтмер! держи этого идиота под контролем, меня такие побудки не устраивают! — заорал Даст, не обращая внимания, что стоит босиком на полу в маловатых для него шортах и футболке на изнанку.<br/>     Инк с Эррором скромненько притулились в сторонке, усердно делая вид, что их тут нет, пока Даст с проклятиями бегал вокруг накрытого стола за паразитом, слава Создателям, не додумавшись полезть напрямую через столешницу. Наблюдая за погоней в лучших традициях Чаплинской комедии, в дверном проеме остановился Берри, держа в руке махровые тапочки возлюбленного. Он не ожидал, что пыльный подорвется из постели с таким энтузиазмом, что даже не заметит, что перепутал одежду. В любом случае, за тщетными попытками Даста добраться до ополоумевшего паразита было забавно следить. От лестницы, зевая, телепортировался Киллер, кивнул Блу, сонным взглядом проводил пару раз паразита, почти на четвереньках убегающего от пыльного, почесал затылок. К счастью для Фреша, убийца был слишком уставшим после вчерашнего, а Хоррора сам Ужас девяностых так и не смог разбудить. Здоровяк всё ещё спал, а Килл поднялся узнать что же всё-таки случилось. Наконец, Дасту надоела бесплотная погоня, он схватил со стола первую попавшуюся тарелку и метнул ее на манер фрисби во Фреша. Тот едва успел увернуться, осколки керамики мелким крошевом припорошили его плечи.<br/>— Меня нельзя убивать! — спрятавшись от разъяренного Даста за спиной Инка, завопил Фреш, Творцу оставалось лишь неприязненно морщиться от оглушающих криков. — Я будущий отец! Многодетный! И звал вас исключительно потому, что хотел этим поделиться!<br/>— Что у вас происходит? — заглянул через плечо Блу Крим. Крошка-Санс пожал плечами, он сам еще не выяснил что здесь происходит.<br/>— Даст, хватит, уймись, я правда не думал, что Фреш вас <strong>так</strong> разбудит, — виновато улыбаясь, вздохнул Найтмер. Как бы Негативу ни были приятны злость и жажда убийства, закипевшие в душе пыльного, стоило прервать конфликт в зародыше. Неудержимо краснея, Повелитель Кошмаров продолжил. — Я приношу извинения за подобное, мы просто хотели рассказать вам об этом.<br/>— О чем, "об этом"? И вообще, подождать до завтрака не мог что ли? — зло зыркнув в сторону паразита, Даст тем не менее подчинился Найтмеру, и, скрестив руки на груди, остановился посередине столовой.<br/>— Хоррора ещё нет, а повторять несколько раз одно и то же я не хочу, — заныл Фреш, явно переигрывая, драма начинала походить на фарс. Прикрыв глазницы ладонью, Найтмер обратился к подпирающему косяк убийце:<br/>— Будь добр, приведи Хоррора, а Фреш пока всем нальёт напитки, — жёстко взглянув голубоватым огоньком на жмущегося за спиной тщедушного Творца идиота, Принц негатива с нажимом переспросил: — да, Фреш?<br/>— Да, — со вздохом отозвался паразит и махнул всем остальным рукой, — вы садитесь все пока, где удобно.<br/>     Сперва Фреш собирался бегать по вселенным в поисках пива сразу в кегах, но Найтмер осадил его, сказав, что выпивкой обеспечит всех сам. Пожав плечами, тот покладисто усвистал за едой, а Найтмер выкатил из погреба огромную бочку. Он сам готовил сидр год за годом на протяжении десятилетий, и вообще — для единоличного употребления, ради подобного в ФармТейл Санс развел целый яблоневый сад. Именно в той вселенной каждую осень Повелитель Кошмаров забирал полтонны яблок, а последние три года пробовал пятьдесят на пятьдесят с грушами, старательно подготавливая сусло. С каждым годом всё лучше получалось.<br/>    Забрав со стола объёмистый графин, Фреш наполнил его игристым напитком, по столовой тут же поплыл аромат напоённых солнцем фруктов. Пока паразит разливал по бокалам всем присутствующим выпивку, Сансы изумленно переглядывались, устраиваясь за столом. Некоторое замешательство возникло, когда Даст чуть не сел на дрыхнущего на лавке Кросса. А столешница трещала от разнообразной еды, закусок, канапе, Инк поймал выразительный взгляд Берри и молча кивнул — да, почти всё от Филлита, не удивительно, что наблюдательный монстр узнал аромат жаркого. Прямо в столовую телепортировались Киллер в обнимку с зевающим Хоррором, людоед выглядел наглядной иллюстрацией к выражению "поднять-подняли, а разбудить забыли" по крайней мере тот выглядел осоловело, и здоровяка даже немного пошатывало. Киллер наоборот, был зол и недоволен, тем не менее молча подвел громилу к столу, помог сесть.<br/>— Итак, раз все в сборе, — подняв собственный бокал, и улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба торжественно провозгласил Фреш. — Я приступлю. Никто, наверное, не будет отрицать, что мы все разные и в то же время похожи. И даже если временами ссоримся, нам зато жить не скучно! Все здесь собравшиеся — одна большая семья, так я считаю.<br/>— Такими темпами скоро рукоприкладство в семье начнётся! — старательно удерживая в вертикальном положении за ворот куртки спящего мечника буркнул Даст, но дальше ему не дал продолжить Берри, примирительно погладив возлюбленного по бедренной кости. Фреш вообще не обратил внимания на шпильку в свой адрес, экспрессивно продолжая:<br/>— С радостью могу вам сообщить, что скоро наша семья станет ещё больше!<br/>— Звезды, надеюсь, ты сейчас не заявишь, что пригласил на застолье и ПМЖ Эпика? — похоронным тоном взмолился Киллер, не знай Найтмер причину сбора, наверное, сам бы у любимого это же спросил. Услышав имя "Эпик" даже Кросс и Хоррор проснулись, а Крим с Берри разом заулыбались, они поняли, к чему ведет паразит и едва не лопались от этого знания. Наблюдать за ними, сидя во главе стола, было занятно, Повелитель Кошмаров с фырканьем поторопил любимого:<br/>— Да не тяни ты уже, выдай сразу гвоздь программы, чудо!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Прошлым вечером в северной башне:<br/>— Тук-тук, — развалившись посередь кровати на груди и подперев голову ладонью, Фреш едва ощутимо постукивал пальцем по третьему ребру Найтмера, уже битый час время от времени повторяя заветную сентенцию. Серебристая душа, уже большая — размером с каштан — заинтересованно мерцая, тыкалась бочком в белые ребра, а Повелитель Кошмаров тщетно пытался абстрагироваться от глуповатой, но по своему милой забавы возлюбленного.<br/>— Как думаешь, Найт, она меня слышит?<br/>— Это он. — непроизвольно расплываясь в улыбке фыркнул темный близнец, деликатно поглаживая кончиками острых фаланг череп марионетки. — И он тебя прекрасно слышит, поэтому, пожалуйста, хватит…<br/>— Думаешь, что невоплощенное Слияние понимает концепцию шутки "тук-тук"? У нас, конечно, не может быть глупых детей, но вряд ли совсем уж вундеркинды будут. И ты стал лучше выглядеть в последнее время, мой принц! Наконец-то высыпаешься?<br/>     Паразит покладисто перестал "стучаться" и начал просто поглаживать ладонью израненные временем ребра Найтмера, а тот, смущенно отвернувшись, опустил собственную изящную кисть поверх ладони Фреша. Его до сих пор жутко смущало, когда паразит так ласково к нему обращался, темная душа начинала трепетать от подобного.<br/>— Ну, кажется, я смог экранироваться от позитивных чувств обитателей замка даже во сне. Так что могу теперь нормально поспать. Да и, — едва заметно улыбнувшись тёмный близнец повернулся к паразиту, тихо продолжив, — душа перестала делиться. Уже почти неделю не появлялось новых трещин.<br/>— Ого! — Фреш просиял счастливой улыбкой, подняв влюбленный взгляд на Найтмера, — а… осталось так же, шестеро?<br/>     В первый день, почти три месяца назад, трещины наметились в пяти местах, и один осколок отделился сразу, сейчас это было серебристое сердечко, с которым Ужас девяностых полюбил беседовать, но скорее, получалось вести монолог. Наблюдая за соулмейтом, ощущая его воодушевление и затаенное ожидание чего-то волшебного, Найтмер еще больше смущался. И не имел понятия, как мог бы рассказать Фрешу, что осколков стало больше, впрочем, можно было предложить тому их банально посчитать.<br/>Призвав душу за пределы грудной клетки, Кошмар Всея Мультивселенная молча протянул темное яблочко соулмейту.<br/>— Один, два, — рассматривая со всех сторон темно-фиолетовое яблочко, начал считать паразит, и по мере продолжения у него вытягивалось лицо. — Сколько?!<br/>Рассмеявшись от того, как невероятно выглядел Фреш с идеально круглыми глазницами, Найтмер с непривычной для него шкодной улыбкой, провёл кончиками фаланг по рёбрам.<br/>— Ты забыл о своих первенцах, родной, — тонкий палец Принца негатива указал на серую душу Слияния в груди и на еще один осколок, серебристо-лиловый. Видя, как паразит в замешательстве уставился на мерцающие сердечки, Найтмер нежно погладил белый череп марионетки. Наконец, Ужас девяностых отмер.<br/>— Я… чуточку в шоке, — всё ещё не отойдя от подобной новости просипел Фреш, и Найтмер поторопился спросить:<br/>— Ты против?<br/>Сердито зыркнув на Повелителя Кошмаров, паразит обхватил его поперек груди, крепко, но бережно прильнул к тонким ребрам, прикрыв глазницы.<br/>— Даже если бы я был против — не моё право отнимать у них возможность появиться на свет. Только ты решаешь. Ты сам-то не против такого количества спиногрызов, родной? — прошептал и затаил дыхание, было страшно услышать слово "против".<br/>— Я не стану отрицать, что это будет сложно, — успокаивающе поглаживая Фреша по спине, Найтмер тихо урчал, а маленькие любопытные души, что-то взволнованно шурша, тесно прижались к белым рёбрам изнутри, тоже желая почувствовать объятия отца. Прикрыв глазницы и улыбнувшись шире, Кошмар продолжил. — Но я ни за что не стал бы лишать их жизни. Они твой подарок.<br/>— Вернее, наш общий подарок друг другу. — голос паразита едва слышно прошелестел в тихой комнате, тёплые щупальца огладили кости рёбер и грудину Найтмера. — Как ты не мог ожидать, что кто-либо из монстров во всем Мультивёрсе согласится дать жизнь твоим детям, так и я не мог ожидать, что кто-либо меня искренне полюбит и… Подарит счастье отцовства.<br/>Смущённо пробормотав что-то себе под нос, Найтмер ласково погладил паразита по черепу, скользнул пальцами на скулу, осторожно перебирая тонкими фалангами лиловую щупальцу.<br/>— Ты правда счастлив иметь со мной Слияний?<br/>— Ты дурное недоразумение! — подскочив на кровати, Фреш яростно притянул к себе тонкокостные ладони, осыпал изящные кисти поцелуями, не отводя взгляда от темных глаз, паразит повторял:<br/>— Я счастлив быть с тобой, счастлив быть твоим, счастлив быть отцом &lt;b&gt;твоих&lt;/b&gt; детей, счастлив, счастлив! Счастлив, Найти! Безумно! До смерти! Люблю тебя, люблю, люблю!<br/>— Я тоже тебя люблю Фреши, — нежно обхватив ладонями белые скулы марионетки, Найтмер притянул к себе соулмейта, смущенно шепча в иллюзорные губы. — Я тоже счастлив, что ты согласился остаться со мной, что моё присутствие не тяготит тебя, что ты сам счастлив находиться рядом…<br/>— Счастлив — это не то слово! Звезды! Слава Создателям, что у меня не было привычки транжирить деньги, да и многое Инка можно попросить сделать для Слияний. Кстати об Инке, я могу рассказать ему и Эррору? И Гено? И Кошмарам надо проставиться, где бы выпивку купить сразу кегами? — воодушевленно бормоча, Фреш что-то подсчитывал, потом встрепенулся и тряхнув головой, взглянул на Найтмера, — так можно рассказать?<br/>     Темное яблочко в груди Принца негатива, изъеденное трещинами едва ли не светилось от любви и заботы паразита, от положительных эмоций, которые тот мог безболезненно ощущать. Улыбаясь, Найтмер кивнул:<br/>— Конечно. Они ведь… Наша семья. Они должны знать.<br/>— Учитывая все детали, я Кошмарам что-то вроде отчима теперь, да? — хохотнул паразит. — Хотя я им скорее товарис-ч, но никак не отец, да и претендовать на серьезное, взрослое отношение к жизни я, увы, пока не могу!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Вот уж действительно, серьезностью здесь и не пахнет, — сокрушенно вздохнул Найтмер, краем глаза следя за медленно закипающим Киллером, зло сверлившим глазами взявшего трагическую паузу паразита. Кажется, ещё немного и "семья" лишится "отца". Вздохнув, Принц негатива на секунду прикрыл глазницы, достаточно громко произнося:<br/>— Фреш желает сказать, что у нас будет шестнадцать слияний.<br/>— Сколько?! — кажется, дружный рев монстров на пару секунд приподнял крышу в замке. Не орали только Инк и Эррор, их Фреш еще вчера вечером просветил, да так, что на всю жизнь запомнилось. Сам паразит с гордостью взирал на переполох, устроенный этой сансационной новостью, покровительственно обнимая за плечо Найтмера и сверкая до безумия довольной улыбкой, словно реализовал немыслимо веселый розыгрыш.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Все так же прошлым вечером: <br/>     Уютную тишину гостиной в нарисованном домике в ДудлСфере разорвал скрежет портала, Эррор и Инк едва успели обернуться — в окно ввалился безумно ржущий Фреш. Разрушитель уже открыл рот, чтобы послать непутевого брата по Создателю, но даже ничего сказать не успел — сумасшедший паразит с низкого старта бросился на хозяев дома.<br/>— Инки! Эрри! — улыбающийся во весь рот, растрепанный, потерявший где-то очки, Фреш выглядел совсем невменяемым, когда подскочил к художнику (Творцу не повезло оказаться на его пути первым) и, обхватив его за плечи, принялся прыгать на месте, взбалтывая Хранителя Мультивёрса как ветошь. — Ребята! Их шестнадцать! Шестнадцать, представляете?!<br/>Бесцеремонно плюхнув на диван художника, который сразу поторопился перегнуться через спинку, чтобы не запачкать обивку чернилами, Фреш с энтузиазмом бросился к разрушителю.<br/>— Небеса и Звезды! Их шестнадцать! Эрри, их <strong>шестнадцать</strong>!<br/>— Отвали от меня, паразит! Не трогай, я сказал! — залагано завопив, глючный Санс отпрянул от младшего брата, едва не перекувыркнувшись через подлокотник дивана, совершенно забыв о таких необходимых вещах как телепорт и окна между мирами.<br/>     Утёршись от чернил, в легком шоке Инк наблюдал за тем, как Фреш, оседлав тушку заглючившего Эррора, обхватив его скулы ладонями, покрывает черный череп поцелуями, сквозь истерический смех продолжая всхлипывать "шестнадцать". Придя в себя, Творец подскочил с места, оттащив от бедного глюка невменяемого паразита.<br/>— Фреш, я тебя сейчас остыть заброшу в северный ледовитый океан, млять! Перестань чудить, Эррор сейчас свое существование заглючит!<br/>     Паразит, очевидно, не слишком слушая Творца, подскочил на ноги, по черепу шла мелкая рябь — магическая иллюзия глаз держалась неровно, изредка было видно щупальца извивающиеся в глазницах. Бегая по кругу в гостиной, Фреш ржал, то всплескивал руками, то хватался за голову. Устало вздохнув, Инк оглянулся на разрушителя — один он обезумевшего паразита не скрутит, по крайней мере без членовредительства. <br/>     Заикаясь помехами, Эррор прохрипел нечто нечленораздельное и, зажмурив невидящие за ошибками глазницы, прикрыл лицо ладонью. Всё его тело била мелкая, болезненная дрожь, но что удивительно, в перезагрузку разрушитель не упал. Видимо, сказывалось частое общение и практика прикосновений с Инком. Наконец, большая часть глюков улеглась, чернокостный монстр приоткрыл одну глазницу и столкнулся взглядом с обескураженным и растерянным Творцом. Видимо, какой бы ни была дурь, которой нанюхался Фреш, того ещё не отпустило. Вздохнув, Эррор спешно спеленал собственными нитями столь удачно запнувшегося о край ковра брата, а то от метаний этого бешеного кролика голова начала кружиться.<br/>— Ты можешь нормально объяснить, что произошло? — всё еще заикаясь статикой, прохрипел разрушитель.<br/>— Шестнадцать! — кажется, у паразита пластинку заело.<br/>— Кого шестнадцать, твоего Создателя? — огрызнулся Творец. Его уже раздражала вся ситуация в целом.<br/>— Шестнадцать слияний! — выдохнул Фреш, — шестнадцать, представляете?!<br/>— Каких слияний?! Брат, ты совсем… — Эррор замолчал на полуслове. Ему вспомнилась потресканная, цвета двух слившихся магий душа Найтмера. По черному скелету вновь пробежалась волна лагов, осознание слов паразита стукнуло как пыльным мешком по черепу. — <strong>Сколько</strong>!!!?..<br/>Разрушителю вторил фальцетом Инк, в глазницах Творца мельтешили разноцветные значки, выдавая смятение владельца.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Поморщившись от слишком громкого вопля, Найтмер едва сдержал желание отвести взгляд в сторону, душа в его груди беспорядочно колотилась, от непривычной и странной эмоции, а ещё — не было уверенности в том, как эту новость воспримут Кошмары. Шестнадцать детей это, всё же, нонсенс. Повелитель Кошмаров нервничал не зря, первым, предсказуемо, отмер Киллер:<br/>— Классный розыгрыш! Найтмер, тебе определенно идёт на пользу жизнь с паразитом, по крайней мере, проснулось чувство юмора!<br/>Все остальные Сансы выжидательно уставились на колоритную парочку во главе стола, в ожидании подтверждения или опровержения, даже Инк и Эррор, всё же они общались лишь с Фрешем, а верить на слово любителю юмора в любых, даже абсурдных ситуациях, уже никто не мог. Найтмер неожиданно зло огрызнулся.<br/>— Ты думаешь я стал бы шутить на эту тему, Киллер? — откликаясь на гнев и досаду хозяина, в глубине темной души поднял уродливую голову негатив. Из глазниц потекли черные капли, вместо фиолетового в левой глазнице вспыхнул острой иглой голубой огонь. У всех Кошмаров с лиц разом сползли улыбки, а убийца вообще побледнел и попытался скукожиться за Хоррором. До сего дня к юмору Киллера темный близнец относился снисходительно, и подобная метаморфоза оставила неизгладимое впечатление. Ну, а Фрешу было всё нипочем, он был или бессмертным или безумцем, или и тем и другим вместе.<br/>— Найти, перестань пугать народ. Мы же собрали всех поделиться радостью, а теперь все сидят как на поминках! — паразит ласково потерся скулой о макушку Принца негатива, и словно очнувшись от морока тот вздрогнул, поторопившись отвести взгляд в сторону. Почему он потерял контроль сейчас? Это недопустимо, а вдруг его злоба и души Слияний отравит? Тем временем Фреш продолжал успокаивающе ворковать. — Ну дурак Киллер, зато без него жить было б скучно! Он уже извиняется, правда, Килл, ты же извиняешься?<br/>     За спиной людоеда что-то просипели, и паразит, поглаживая плечевой сустав своего Принца, беспалевно подсунул ему салфетку, утереть негатив с лица. Тяжесть теплой ладони успокаивала, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая, Повелитель Кошмаров приходил в себя, Фреш же гостеприимным жестом взмахнул рукой, указывая на заставленную разнообразными блюдами столешницу:<br/>— Чего вы как не родные сидите? Все ешьте и пейте, а ещё поздравляйте многодетных родителей!<br/>Переглянувшись с Дастом, Берри подхватил фужер со стола, отсалютовав им Найтмеру и Фрешу.<br/>— Тогда за вас! И не переживайте, мы все окажем вам поддержку и помощь! Как по мне, то очень здорово быть дядей!<br/>— А еще одному Слиянию в компании взрослых было бы скучно, и хорошо что их несколько, — улыбнулся Крим, его светлые глаза фактически сияли: немыслимое счастье для родителей иметь большую семью! Особенно, вспоминая, как одержимы этой идеей фикс монстры в его мире…<br/>— За Найтмера и Фреша, — держа двумя пальцами тонкую ножку фужера, встал со своего места людоед, — и за Слияний!<br/>— За слияний! — отозвались хором остальные. Пир начался.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>И вот, спустя 36 глав, наконец, первая интрига раскрыта! Вы не представляете, как мы ждали публикации этой главы (еще с лета, кстати). Да, это - не спонтанное решение, по факту, на этой идее и строилась вся история, Сэм еще в прошлом декабре с утра мне выдал: "прикинь, мне снилось, что у Найтмера шестнадцать детей, очешуеть, да?!" <br/>И мы вели собственно к этому! Отдельно я попросил бы вас не пытаться угадать имена или внешность Слияний, у них У ВСЕХ уже подобраны имена, истории, внешность и стиль одежды. Осталось только дождаться интриги намбер ту: их сотворения! Ну а для подобного вам лишь потребуется запастись терпением. Надеюсь, мы вас не разочаровали!<br/>Автор и Соавтор.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Беседы и Откровения</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Из-за стола почти все расползлись навеселе, исключениями стали трезвенники Киллер с Кроссом, ну и Берри — его алкоголь вообще не брал, как он успел выяснить. Но сидр был вкусный, натуральная сладость фруктов гармонировала с терпкостью, много лучше на его взгляд, чем хмельной мёд от Маффет.<br/>     Счастливые и чуточку пьяные будущие родители в обнимку отправились наверх, клюющего носом Хоррора Киллер увлек под локоток в портал — досыпать. Эррор вообще едва мордой в салат не вырубился, так что Инк глючного тоже отправил отсыпаться, сбрасывать усталость от полутора суток на ногах, шепнув напоследок обещание присоединиться, как закончит на кухне. В общем, самым стойким оказался Даст, упрямо пытающийся держаться вертикально, поминутно зевающий, он сверлил недовольным взглядом тарелку, бездумно гоняя по ней какие-то крошки. Присев рядом с возлюбленным, Блу с ласковой улыбкой погладил серокостную ладонь, привлекая внимание. Взгляд пыльного был осоловелым, когда тот поднял глаза на крошку-монстра.<br/>— Хватит упрямствовать, Даст, ты же буквально спишь сидя. Пойдем, провожу тебя наверх, — и уже бренчащим посудой друзьям: — Я скоро вернусь помочь.<br/>Посмотрев вслед удаляющимся по коридору монстрам, Творец обернулся к стоящему чуть поодаль подобно каменному изваянию мечнику.<br/>— Ты тоже иди, Кросс, я-то тебя вообще из постели выдернул ночью, — ну как "ночью" - чуть под утро. Инк чувствовал себя чуточку виноватым за то, что, не объясняя причин, похитил из постели сонно моргающего мечника, буквально утащив его в замок подмышкой, тот все время застолья был немного заторможен, видимо, с недосыпу. В ответ монохромный Санс дернул головой в жесте отрицания, изъясняясь в привычно лаконичной манере:<br/>— Помогу с посудой. — и, сграбастав стопку пустых тарелок, удалился в портал на кухню. Художнику осталось только головой покачать: отказываться от добровольной помощи, он, понятное дело, не был намерен, но получать её от Кошмара было немного неожиданно. Крим и Инк молча собирали со стола посуду и остатки, пока не вернулся Берри. Тот с глубокой миской начал обходить весь стол, складывая в ту приборы, неуверенно озвучив собственное недоумение:<br/>— Разве это нормально, что так много Слияний? Я слышал максимум о тройняшках, и то это большая редкость.<br/>— Всё зависит от магического потенциала обоих родителей, — со знанием дела пояснил Крим, сгребая в одну тарелку все оставшиеся закуски и составляя в стопку пустеющие блюда. — У нас целые исследования этому посвящены в лабораториях, очень много о природе родительства узнали и продолжают узнавать наши ученые.<br/>— Ну, учитывая, что и Найт, и Фреш выходят за любые рамки нормальности и по силе, и по могуществу, то подобное объяснимо. Но Пустота меня побери, шестнадцать! До сих пор не оставляет ощущение розыгрыша! — Инк выдернул наполовину опустошенную глубокую миску с салатом прямо из-под рук Берри, отставляя ту подальше, чтоб никто не дотянулся убрать её, и, минуя тарелку, сунул в рот ложку прямо из салатницы. Возмущенно зыркнув на кусочничующего друга, малыш-Санс не стал комментировать подобное, вновь оборачиваясь к Ласту.<br/>— Просто, вспоминая недавнее состояние Найтмера, я начинаю беспокоиться за него. Это ведь должна быть чудовищно колоссальная нагрузка на магию и душу. — ненадолго замолчав, Берри замер как раз перед тем местом, где сидел Повелитель Кошмаров, едва слышно шепнув. — И всё же я завидую.<br/>     Солидарные с крошкой-монстром по части его последнего замечания, Инк с Кримом в унисон вздохнули. Дети для монстров всегда были не просто ответственностью, новыми проблемами и бессонными ночами, Слияния становились живым воплощением единения двух любящих душ, доказательством безграничной преданности партнеров друг другу. И, разумеется, необыкновенным счастьем для каждой семьи. Художник взглянул на притихших друзей.<br/>— Найтмер бессмертен, он в первую очередь сущность, и лишь во вторую — монстр, что останется от его души впоследствии, конечно, страшно задумываться.<br/>— Насколько я понял, они с Фрешем души ещё не связывали, после этого есть шанс, что души монстров восстановятся в полной мере. — поторопился высказаться Крим. Со вздохом Блу забрал одну из стопок посуды, собравшись удалиться через портал на кухню, но остановившись на пороге, обернулся.<br/>— Я очень надеюсь, что вы правы, а так же — что Фреш будет относиться к партнеру с большей заботой. — и, отвернувшись, проходя на кухню, несколько едко продолжил, — мне кажется, он просто не представляет какого сейчас Найту.<br/>— Ну не скажи, он весьма внимателен, — сунув в рот очередную ложку пахнущего чесноком салата, прочавкал Инк, повышая голос, чтобы крошка-монстр отчетливо слышал его на кухне. — Ты с ним почти не общался до того, как попал в замок, а я-то его знаю давно, и видел по факту во всех видах: мы и сражались, и пили вместе, и разыгрывали друг друга, я лечил его, он — как-то раз спас мне жизнь. А после того, как я с Рором сошелся, он мне семьей по-факту стал. Да, Фреш своенравный, безбашенный тип, с непредсказуемым чувством юмора, чему ты утром, кстати, стал свидетелем. Может вполне зло пошутить, чем не заслуживает особого расположения окружающих, а уж если вспомнить его "охоту" так это вообще у многих вызывает отторжение. Но когда знаешь его близко, то можно увидеть обратную сторону, то бишь — его трепетное отношение к семье. Этому, кстати, он научился у Фреша, в смысле, у Санса, в чьём теле он живет. И то, как он предвосхищает желания Гено, и то, как без предубеждения общается с Эррором, и готов терпеливо, часами просто слушать, если того требует ситуация, характеризует этого паразита с положительной стороны. И наблюдая, как он буквально не отходит от Найтмера, словно приклеенный поселился в замке вопреки своей натуре, поддерживает его в меру своего разумения, нельзя сказать, что ему безразличен что Кошмар, что Слияния. Другое дело — что у него недостаточно опыта или нет необходимых знаний, или инстинктов или банально модели семейного поведения, чтобы свободно и правильно действовать в этой ситуации. Но не значит, что этому нельзя научиться.<br/>Вернувшийся наверх Берри категорично скрестил руки на груди и, едва дождавшись окончания монолога художника, порывисто выпалил:<br/>— Значит, его надо научить! — в ответ ему раздалось невнятное бурчание: Творец снова набивал рот салатом. Переглянувшись с Кримом, Блу в недовольстве закатил глаза и, перегнувшись через стол, отобрал у возмущенно замычавшего Инка миску.<br/>— Хватит кусочничать! Хочешь есть — положи в тарелку, сядь за стол и наслаждайся, — чеканя шаг, Блу вновь ушел на кухню, его голос по мере удаления звучал чуть глуше, но слышно было вполне достаточно. — И не смотри на меня так! Дырку не протрешь взглядом, и вообще, стоя есть вредно!<br/>— Стоя влезает больше! — нахально заявил художник, из чувства противоречия сгребая остатки салями с блюда ладонью и запихивая ароматные пластики в рот, хотя и с трудом.<br/>— Нет, Инк! Стоя влезет столько же! — донёсся с кухни ответ Блу.<br/>— Проверял что ли? — фыркнул Творец, подмигивая хрюкающему от сдерживаемого смеха Ласту.<br/>     Посмеивающийся Крим вручил высунувшемуся из портала Кроссу очередную партию посуды и сам ушёл на кухню, забрав с собой две тарелки с ассорти из остатков, собираясь оставить те в холодильнике. Пока трое друзей ковырялись в столовой на втором этаже, мечник безропотно взялся за мытье посуды, так что для вернувшихся на кухню монстров стало сюрпризом то, что половина ожидаемой горы тарелок уже чистая.<br/>— Спасибо тебе, Кросс, дальше мы сами, — Крим попытался мягко забрать у мечника губку из мокрых рук, но безуспешно, тот только отрицательно головой тряхнул.<br/>— Так что, мы, получается, освободились? — растерянный внезапным поворотом событий, Инк переглянулся с Блуберри, тот в ответ неуверенно пожал плечами. Выходило, что они и правда закончили.<br/>— Видимо… Так непривычно!<br/>— И что будем делать? — это уже Крим перешел на вербальное общение, будучи ранее изумленным до такой степени, что говорить не получалось. Адресовав красавчику заговорщицкий взгляд, Блу неспешно направился к кухонному столу, на котором компактно уложенные на тарелки, стояли остатки после пиршества.<br/>— Ну, тогда, — сев на лавку, крошка-монстр подтянул ближе к себе миску, что облюбовал Инк, нацелившись ложкой на содержимое, — можно ещё немного поесть!<br/>— Эй! Поделись хоть половиной, это мой любимый салат!<br/>     Понаблюдав за тем, как друзья, словно дети малые, перетягивают несчастную салатницу, Крим адресовал Кроссу взгляд, долженствующий поведать приятелю о том, какие, временами, эти монстры странные! Очевидно, мечник прочитал по мимике красавчика нечто своё, так как протянул ему чистую ложку. И только спустя пару секунд полнейшего недоумения, Ласт понял, что это — дельный вариант по разрешению возникшей дилеммы.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— И всё-таки, мне кажется, что учить Фреша семейной жизни — это грубо и некрасиво, все наши навязчивые советы скорее всего будут восприниматься с отторжением. На мой взгляд, вмешиваться в чужую личную жизнь не стоит, — прихлебывая чай, размышлял вслух Крим.<br/>— И что тогда? Ждать, когда что-то непоправимое случится? — вопросил меланхолично мешающий чай в кружке Берри. — Это ведь тоже неправильно.<br/>— Ну почему же? Можно ведь просто надоумить, разговориться при нём на заранее продуманную тему, чтобы натолкнуть на верные выводы. Ведь далеко не каждый зрелый монстр способен выдержать достойно критику собственных действий. Я не знаю достаточно Фреша, но я довольно пожил, чтобы иметь представление, какой результат могут принести поспешные, не взвешенные слова.<br/>Молчавший до этого Инк, больше занятый салатом, нежели разговором, повернулся к Блуберри:<br/>— Ты можешь четко сформулировать, в какой именно области Фреш недостаточно внимателен? Сомневаюсь, что я смог бы действовать лучше, скорее уж — много хуже, я ведь не чувствую даже как положено, а краски, отвечающей за внимание и поддержу — нет. Ну или я этого сочетания не знаю.<br/>— Да если бы я знал наверняка! — Блу вздохнул и, отодвинув кружку в сторону, уложил голову на скрещенные на столе руки, едва слышно пробормотав, — может, во мне просто говорит зависть? Даст не хочет детей…<br/>— Ты предполагаешь, или напрямик спрашивал? — сочувственно поглаживая по плечу расстроенного друга, участливо спросил Инк, и глухая пустота в груди отдалась болью: у него-то вообще шансов на родительство не было!<br/>— Спрашивал, — уткнувшись носовой костью в скрещенные руки, Блу прикрыл глазницы. — Я признаю его частичную правоту, но…<br/>     Крошка монстр замолчал, не зная, как выразить всю свою печаль. Тем более, что он говорил с теми монстрами, кто, скорее всего, тоже желали потомства, но по той или иной причине не имели возможностей для реализации мечты. А может, и он тоже не будет способен на подобное? Кто знает, что с ним сделал его LOVE? Размышляющий о превратностях бытия, Крим поник, уставившись в кружку, остальные тоже молчали, на кухне сгустилась тишина.<br/>— Какова была формулировка отказа? — низкий, чуть с хрипотцой голос мечника побудил остальных резко обернуться, Кросс как раз вытирал руки полотенцем, его лицо было привычным каменным изваянием, но в глазницах как-то странно вспыхивал свет. Удивленно взглянув на монохромного Санса, Блу ответил:<br/>— Что… Он боится, что к ребёнку будет предвзятое отношение окружающих из-за репутации и прошлого Даста. — фыркнув, Берри немного обиженно продолжил. — И он до сих пор думает, что я его брошу! Глупый монстр! Однако, как я и сказал, я понимаю его беспокойство, никто не может ручаться за то, как к нашему общему ребёнку отнесутся другие монстры.<br/>— Он сомневается. Я видел сегодня, с какой отчаянной завистью он смотрел на Фреша и Найтмера. И ты имеешь аргумент, который нечем крыть: за Слияние одного из нас каждый из Кошмаров, да теперь и не только, — Кросс адресовал выразительный взгляд понимающе усмехающемуся Инку, — порвёт кого угодно. Те, кто отнимал жизни, превыше всего ценят молодое поколение, это своеобразное искупление.<br/>— Я… Не знаю. Разве он не должен и сам этого понимать? — пробормотал Блу жалобно, вновь утыкаясь носовой косточкой в перекрещенные руки. — И он не выглядел сомневающимся, когда говорил, что не хочет детей.<br/>Кросс молча пожал плечами, очевидно, исчерпав словарный запас на неделю вперед, и после непродолжительного молчания прозвучал неуверенный голос Крима:<br/>— В мире людей среди пар часто дети используются как средство манипулирования партнером, чтобы получить некую выгоду: жильё, брак, деньги, положение…<br/>Едва не отшатнувшись в сторону от Ласта, Берри скривился, раздражённо выплюнув:<br/>— Кто в своём уме будет использовать собственных детей как разменную монету?! Они же всё чувствуют и понимают! И вот такое предательство от родителей?! — малыша-Санса передёрнуло от отвращения.<br/>— Люди странные создания, не смотри на меня как на монстра, способного так поступить с собственным Слиянием. — красавчик сам выглядел хмурым, коря себя за то, что вслух высказал это свое знание. Отличающийся более крепкими нервами Творец пожал плечами, но даже ему кусок в горло больше не лез: он просто ковырял ложкой месиво в миске. Что-то буркнув на прощание, Кросс удалился в распахнутый портал, атмосфера на кухне стала и вовсе траурной.<br/>— Одно хорошо — шестнадцати Слияний на всех хватит, — угрюмо фыркнув, Инк отпихнул от себя салатницу, подпирая рукой голову и ссутуливаясь. — Всю любовь, всё нерастраченное терпение и нежность вложим в них. Раз с собственными не складывается…<br/>— Обязательно! — воодушевленно воскликнул Блу, но, разглядев унылое выражение лица друга, поутих. — Ты чего, Инк? Как-то совсем погрустнел…<br/>— А чего мне радоваться? Если у вас есть надежда и практическая возможность, то у меня нет ни того ни другого.<br/>Раздраженно махнув рукой, Творец чересчур торопливо поднялся из-за стола напоследок бросив взгляд на друзей, попытался улыбнуться, но вышла, скорее, болезненная гримаса. Берри поспешно вскочил на ноги, а Крим ляпнул:<br/>— Совсем нет никакой возможности?<br/>Художник подавился рыданием и, зажмурившись, отвернулся, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Видеть сочувствие в глазах друзей было невыносимо.<br/>— С теми исходными условиями, что я имею, нельзя подарить жизнь. В любом случае мне способы не известны. — голос прозвучал тихо, Инк очень надеялся, что в тон не прорвутся слезы. — Я, наверное, пойду. Простите, что испортил вам настроение.<br/>— Нет! Не уходи! — перепрыгнув через лавку, Блу поймал художника за руку, безапелляционно потащив обратно к столу, настойчиво усадив едва не плачущего друга на сей раз слева от себя, чтобы получилось рядом и с изящным Сансом тоже. — Не нужно убегать от нас, чтобы плакать одному. Мы понимаем тебя и поддержим, как только сможем, верно, Крим?<br/>     Взглянув на Берри, обеспокоенный Ласт прильнул к боку Творца, в попытке утешить. Между двумя его друзьями пряталась какая-то тайна, но раз его не посвятили в неё, то пока что это было не нужно, красавчик лишь поглаживал Инка по вздрагивающей спине. Было ясно только, что художнику плохо, и ему нужны друзья.<br/>     Почувствовав двойные объятия, Творец с горькой усмешкой вздохнул. Плакать над тем, что нереально было изменить — не было смысла. Разве что душу отвести. Фыркнув на каламбур, Инк шмыгнул носом один раз, второй, и, прикрыв глазницы ладонью, тихонько заскулил, пястным костям сразу же стало мокро.</p>
<p>Только спустя четверть часа художник достаточно успокоился, чтобы внятно говорить:<br/>— Это было странно. Я имею в виду: ощутить желание подобного. Нормально — хотеть есть, или хотеть заниматься творчеством, или же — заниматься сексом, подобные желания это лишь видоизмененное удовольствие. Может, дети это тоже для кого-то удовольствие: сюсюкаться с малышами, или дарить подарки, видя их искреннюю радость, или проводить время вместе… Я могу лишь только догадываться о мотивах иных монстров.<br/>И — замолчал. Так надолго, что Ласту пришлось осторожно поторопить Творца:<br/>— Так по какой причине <strong>ты</strong> этого желаешь? — у Крима Слияние ассоциировалось с младшим братом, каждый раз, когда он представлял себе собственного ребенка, на ум приходил совсем маленький Папайрус, лопающий крошащееся печенье и донельзя счастливый. Тогда еще был жив Гастер, так что, вероятно, желание детей было видоизмененным стремлением вернуться к тем временам: беззаботным, уютным вечерам, когда дома собирается вся семья и на душе непременно хорошо. Пока красавчик обдумывал все это, художник, наконец, продолжил.<br/>— Меня грызет уже много лет жажда передать мастерство, научить тому, что я знаю, терпеливо, день за днем видеть, как что-то получается, кропотливо исправлять ошибки, вместе пройтись по ДудлСфере, показать те миры, что я люблю… Это как чистый лист заполнить, наверное. Продолжить в Слиянии себя, собственные знания, передать своеобразную эстафету. Я даже подумывал над усыновлением, но Эррор очень замкнутый монстр, сложно ему даже заикнуться о подобном.<br/>     Слушая друга и автоматически поглаживая его спину, Блу впервые в жизни задумался, чем для него было Слияние? Этот маленький, уязвимый комочек счастья, смешение их с Дастом душ и магии… Наверное, он и сам был немного эгоистичен в своем желании, подобно людям. Безусловно, Берри ни в коем случае не стал бы использовать собственного ребёнка как средство чтобы привязать пыльного к себе, но, это был бы кусочек Даста… И даже если тот, в конце концов, прогонит его, у Блу останется маленькая частичка возлюбленного. Он сможет оставить пыльного в покое, если тот того пожелает, и отдать всю свою любовь этой крохе. Теперь у него был дом, было в достатке еды и прочих благ, так что крошка-монстр мог и один позаботиться о Слиянии. А ещё — сделать всё возможное, чтобы защитить собственного ребенка. Ото всех, если придется.<br/>     Подняв взгляд на Творца, Берри проговорил с едва заметной улыбкой:<br/>— Мне кажется, Эррор не будет против, если ты повторишь всё это ему. Может он и не сможет относиться к приемному ребёнку как к своему, но уж точно не стал бы препятствовать твоему счастью.<br/>— Строить свое счастье на дискомфорте возлюбленного — последнее дело. Ты же сам мог бы отчаянно возжелать Слияние и отколоть часть собственной души, не считаясь с желаниями Даста, но не пользуешься этой возможностью. Так почему ты считаешь, что я способен поступить подобным образом? — бесцветным голосом спросил Инк, жалея, что не имеет при себе белой краски: ощущать отчаяние было чересчур болезненно.<br/>— Я не стал бы поступать подобным образом вопреки его несогласию! — обиженно буркнул Берри, но продолжил уже более спокойно. — Ты же просто спросишь его мнение. Если он будет против по какой-то причине это одно, но если нет… Это ведь не значит, что Эррору будет дискомфортно.<br/>     Художник только рукой махнул: что толку пояснять другу мотивы собственного молчания? Берри не вложишь многолетнее, порой, интуитивное знание о разрушителе, да ему оно и не нужно. Просто Творец выучил характер возлюбленного, принял его замкнутость и не настаивал на дружеских посиделках или чем-то подобном, совместные праздники они проводили более чем скромно и, в целом, были довольны обществом друг друга. Пусть они усыновят гипотетического юного монстра, оставшегося без родителей… Эррору придется мириться с тем, что между ними вклинился еще кто-то, отнимающий время и внимание Инка. Учитывая же гаптофобию разрушителя о каком Слиянии может идти речь? Всю жизнь терпеливо пояснять ребенку, что дело не в нём, и отторжение его глючным это болезнь, а не брезгливость по отношению к приёмышу? Нет уж, Творец не желал остаток своей жизни провести в роли рефери, бесконечно виноватый перед двумя монстрами сразу из-за собственного эгоизма!<br/>— Знаете, что-то я устал, догадываюсь, что и вы тоже. Может, по домам? В смысле, по койкам. Тьфу ты, пошлятина какая! — выругался Инк, отчаявшись пояснить друзьям пристойное предложение разойтись. — Вы же меня поняли?<br/>     Тихо похихикивая, Берри кивал, наблюдая за экспрессивно жестикулирующим художником, Ласт же обаятельно улыбнулся как раз повернувшемуся к нему Творцу:<br/>— Так и быть. Но только по дружбе я готов согреть для тебя мою постель. — и кокетливо подмигнул.<br/>— Предпочту вежливо отказаться, Крим. Начну с того, что я не склонен к полигамии, а так же бесконечно уважаю и люблю Эррора, так что никогда не поступил бы с ним подобным образом. Ну и закончим тем, что, даже услышав намек на подобное, Рор тебя убьёт не задумываясь, я предпочел бы оставить жизнь одному из моих ближайших друзей, и сохранить нервы возлюбленного. Так что я просто пойду наверх, в собственные комнаты. — адресовав друзьям виноватый взгляд, Инк поднялся из-за стола.<br/>— Прости, если шутка вышла не очень, — деликатно тронув художника за предплечье, красавчик попытался оправдаться, — хотел поднять тебе настроение.<br/>Хранитель Мультивёрса лишь вымученно улыбнулся, кивнув в знак принятия извинений.</p>
<p>     Крим первым покинул их компанию, от лестниц повернув направо к собственным апартаментам, помахал на прощание монстрам ладонью и скрылся в дверях, Инк и Блу потихоньку пошли наверх, на третий этаж. Лишь из уважения к Берри Творец не воспользовался порталом, чтобы попасть к себе в апартаменты, просто счёл, что подобное его маленький товарищ поймет исключительно как бегство, так что смиренно отмерил два витка лестницы.<br/>— Пока, Блу. До завтрашнего утра.<br/>— До завтра! — прощаясь, крошка-монстр помахал другу рукой и быстрее побежал в их с Дастом апартаменты, художник остался в гулком коридоре один.<br/>     Развернувшись, Инк пошел направо, к дверям их с Эррором комнат. Потихонечку приоткрыв скрипучую дверь, он едва не наступил на кинувшегося к нему кота — тот выглядел откровенно недовольным, кажется, разрушитель забыл сегодня покормить питомца. Хозяин, кстати, нашелся дремлющим на диване перед камином, вытянувшийся на узком сидении и устроивший лодыжки длинных ног на подлокотнике.<br/>— Ты молодец, что не стал будить Эрри, — шёпотом похвалил Слизняшика Инк, торопливо открывая портал прямо в загон с петухами и, пошуровав рукой в крохотном окошке, которое правильнее сейчас было бы именовать форточкой, протянул коту лениво копошащуюся птицу. Клац зубами был молниеносным, Творец едва успел отдернуть руку. От громкого звука Эррор дернулся, едва не подскочив с дивана, и заозирался по сторонам, подслеповато прищурившись. Разглядев же на пороге художника, он успокоился и, широко зевнув, с хрустом потянулся.<br/>— Ты долго? — не то с вопрошающей, не то с утвердительной интонацией пробормотал разрушитель. Взглянув за окно, на начинающие сгущаться сумерки, Творец виновато кивнул.<br/>— Прости пожалуйста, заговорился с Блу и Кримом, не заметил как время пролетело. — выдав нетерпеливо прыгающему вокруг слайму еще одну курицу, Инк запер портал и несколько неуверенной походкой добрался до кресла, оно было объективно ближе. — И не стоило убивать спину на диване, лучше бы в гамаке спал, я все равно собирался к тебе под бочок устроиться.<br/>— Тогда пошли спать. — вместо того, чтобы поковылять в сторону спальни, Эррор смерил взглядом плюхнувшегося в кресло Творца. В голове все еще мутило от обилия выпитого, и разрушитель не совсем понимал, что его беспокоит, просто… Его Инк внезапно показался таким одиноким там, в кресле. Не сдерживая порыв, он шагнул к возлюбленному и, несколько неуклюже опустившись на пол, устроился у художника в ногах, уложив голову к нему на колени.<br/>— Ты чего? Ноги спьяну не держат? — несмотря на несколько ворчливый тон, Творец улыбнулся — тяжесть черного черепа ощущалась невероятно приятно. Бережно поглаживая по плечу разрушителя, он продолжил, — ты завтра не разогнешься, если уснешь вот так, а я тебя на руках не унесу наверх, в гамак. Могу предложить полумеры: унесу на руках до кровати, сойдет?<br/>     Уже открыв рот чтобы ответить, что с вестибулярным аппаратом всё нормально, глючный Санс поднял взгляд на художника и нахмурился. В глазницах Инка были не привычные звезды или иные позитивные либо нейтральные элементы, а капельки. Тёмное сердце мучительно сжалось в груди. Выпрямившись, Эррор протянул руку вверх, к лицу художника.<br/>— Что случилось? Тебя кто-то обидел?<br/>Тот отрицательно мотнул головой.<br/>— Всё в порядке, Эрри, — проследив глазами за едва подрагивающими двуцветными пальцами в десятых долях дюйма от собственной скулы, и сдержав порыв прижать к зубам ладонь любимого, Хранитель вернул взгляд к чернокостному лицу, отчаянно любуясь. Был еще один довод "против" усыновления — не факт, что Инк сам смог бы полюбить чужое чадо. Не так, как хотел бы любить Слияние Эррора. Но предложить единственно дорогому монстру намеренно провести жар с кем-то посторонним просто ради Слияния с теми же чертами лица и цветом костей было неправильно. И отчаянно больно. В уголках чёрных глазниц вновь вскипели слёзы. Разрушитель рванулся вперед и вверх, становясь на колени перед художником, всматриваясь в расстроенное лицо. Хотелось обхватить ладонями светлый череп и заглянуть в ускользающий взгляд печальных огней.<br/>— Нет, что-то случилось. Не скрывай от меня чернильница, ты знаешь, я всё для тебя сделаю.<br/>     Это был контрольный в голову: ненамеренно и случайно Эррор высказал то утверждение, вокруг которого роились сомнения и чувство вины Творца. Порывисто отвернувшись, Инк разрыдался, горько, надрывно, безутешно. Не оставляя себе времени для сомнений, разрушитель привлек художника к себе, прижавшись скулой к своду светлого черепа, глючная душа металась за ребрами, едва не разрываясь от боли, что приносили слезы любимого монстра. Эррор терялся в догадках что могло произойти, но он знал наверняка, если Инки кто-то обидел — тот в самое ближайшее время станет горсткой праха.<br/>— Не надо, не трогай, тебе больно, — как мог, протестовал Творец, упираясь ладонями в грудь разрушителя, давясь рыданиями, силясь прекратить их. — Я в порядке, Эрри, в порядке.<br/>— Тише, тише, — лишь сильнее притискивая к себе художника, шептал глючный, — твои слезы приносят боль, но я потерплю, буду рядом, поддержкой и опорой для тебя, всегда, когда нужно.<br/>Не сразу, но Инк затих, перестав вырываться, немного помедлил и прильнул к разрушителю, прячась в складках алого свитера.<br/>— Прости, я не хотел быть причиной твоих страданий, — утерев слёзы со скул, всхлипнул художник, негодуя от собственной несдержанности. Он уже пожалел, что перенес приём красок на утро, если бы влияние цветов ослабло, он бы не выдал себя ни друзьям, ни возлюбленному. — Уже всё, всё, я не плачу. И больше не буду.<br/>"При тебе" — добавил про себя Творец. Чуть вздрагивая от мелких искр глюков, разрушитель продолжал ласково поглаживать Инка по голове и спине. Пусть лаги и были неприятны, но отпускать сейчас художника не хотелось совершенно, со вздохом Эррор уткнулся носовой костью в макушку возлюбленного, шепнув:<br/>— Расскажешь, что всё-таки случилось?<br/>— Ничего не случилось, Эрри, ничего, — как ни странно, Инк не врал, ведь действительно ничего не произошло. А его переживания о несбыточном это отдельная история. — Я очень устал, мой хороший, пойдем наверх, в гамак?<br/>     Отпустив голову художника и чуть отстранившись, разрушитель заглянул тому в печальные голубые огни глаз. Очевидно, что всё было не так просто, но если Инки не хотел об этом говорить, глючный ничего не смог бы с этим поделать, не пытать же Творца ради признания, тому и без этого плохо. Подхватив художника под колени и под спину, чёрнокостный монстр поднялся, пошатнувшись, прижимая меньшее тело к груди.<br/>— Идём…<br/>— Ой! Эрри! — совершенно не ожидая подобного, Творец вспыхнул румянцем, и в глазницах затеплились звезды, пусть и не такие яркие, как обычно, но свидетельствующие о положительных эмоциях. Эррор ещё ни разу за всю их совместную жизнь не носил его на руках, это было неожиданно и невероятно приятно. Медленной, но твёрдой походкой разрушитель дошёл до постели и едва не потеряв равновесие, что свидетельствовало об отсутствии сноровки в подобном, опустил Инка на тёмное покрывало, — спать будем здесь, мне лень подниматься наверх.<br/>Прильнув к широкой груди улегшегося рядом разрушителя, Творец благодарно улыбнулся.<br/>— Спасибо! Это было здорово!<br/>— Я люблю тебя Инк, — отфыркиваясь от мелких глюков, Эррор пробормотал куда-то в белокостную макушку. — И беспокоюсь о тебе. Ты… Тебя… Правда никто не обидел?<br/>В ответ раздался сухой смешок, Хранитель Мультивёрса мотнул головой в отрицании.<br/>— Правда. Неужели ты думаешь, что за свою обиду я не смог бы самостоятельно врезать? Не переживай, мой единственный, мой любимый, всё правда хорошо. Давай спать, устали же… — последние слова Инка прозвучали едва слышно — тот спрятался от всего на свете, зарывшись лицом в алый свитер. Эррору оставалось лишь согласиться — из художника клещами слова не вытянешь, если тот о чём-то не пожелает говорить. Укрыв собственной магией их обоих, глючный тихо заурчал, сильнее убаюкивая Творца, понадеявшись, что чуть позже возлюбленный найдет в себе силы поделиться тем, что его настолько огорчило. Уже сквозь дрему разрушитель ощутил, как прогнулся под чужим весом матрас рядом. Инстинктивный порыв подскочить и напасть на вторженца остался нереализованным — Эррор запоздало понял, что у них в ногах устроился довольный Слизняшик.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Забравшись с ногами на диван, Крим невидящим взглядом уставился в зев неразожжённого камина. Этот день принес столько шока, зависти, ревности, грусти — хоть плачь! Разве что он сумел держать лицо перед друзьями, иначе на кухне уже двое монстров ревели бы в голос от обиды и несправедливости бытия. Внезапно захотелось в Сноудин — умыться снегом, вобрать всей грудью отрезвляющий и бодрящий морозный воздух с примесью аромата хвойного леса. Душу стянула оковами тоска — по родному дому, по оставшимся где-то немыслимо далеко близким, по прошлому, пусть не всегда светлому, но, безусловно, нужному.<br/>— А я понял, — в пустоте гостиной даже шепот казался чуждым звуком. — Я понял, почему Найтмер выбрал те покои на пятом этаже, а не что-то поскромнее. Одному Слиянию и простых апартаментов было бы довольно…<br/>Как же он отчаянно завидовал!<br/>     Двумя этажами выше посапывал Берри, уткнувшись носом в бок Даста, собственнически обняв спящего поперек груди. На его расслабленном лице блуждала улыбка — сквозь сон пыльный обхватил его за спину сильной рукой, притягивая ближе к себе — лучшего и пожелать было нельзя!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Так, для начала: беременным пить нельзя! Это чтоб кто-то вельми умный не стал брать пример с персонажей (упаси вас Создатели беременеть пораньше, но это вообще отдельная тема). У монстров иная физиология, еда лишь восполняет потраченную магию и негативно повлиять на душу не сможет, так что алкоголь персонально монстрам не вредит. А вот испытываемые эмоции весьма могут повредить, так что страхи Найтмера вполне обоснованы по этому поводу. <br/>Теперь во-вторых: мы заранее предупреждаем о том, что публикации "Дара" замрут на три месяца: от начала года и до второго апреля, нам нужно сделать небольшой перерыв, считайте это каникулами, мы же больше года писали как-никак! Но не переживайте, вы не останетесь без нашего творчества, мы все так же по пятницам в то же время будем выкладывать главы другого фика, уже давно написанного и просто ждущего своего часа, ну и оставшиеся две работы продолжим, как ж без них-то?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Контроль</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— О, да… Чувствую себя падишахом! — расслабленно разложив руки на бортике из черного мрамора и прикрыв глазницы, выдохнул Фреш. <br/>
     Управляя с помощью собственной магии скелетным телом, паразит чувствовал прикосновения к костям весьма приглушенно, что накладывало некоторые ограничения на личную жизнь. А вот температуру что собственным телом, что костями марионетки он ощущал парадоксально четко, потому вполне качественно мёрз в Сноудине или изнывал от жары в Хотленде. Сейчас же, сидя на ребристом уступе в наполненном теплой водой бассейне, он кайфовал, по-иному и не выразишься. <br/>
— Хотя, правильнее было бы меня назвать наложником восточного принца, как думаешь, Найт?<br/>
— Возможно, — вместо того, чтобы устроиться рядом, перебравшись в воду, Повелитель Кошмаров устроился на коленях у Фреша. Откинувшись спиной на широкую грудь марионетки, он потерся о белую скулу виском, расслабленно улыбаясь, чувствуя бережные объятия соулмейта. — А тебе бы так хотелось быть моим наложником?<br/>
Обвив рукой грудь Найтмера и неторопливо поглаживая тонкие ребра кончиками фаланг, паразит лениво пробормотал:<br/>
— Меня вполне устраивает подобное положение вещей! В любом случае это лучше, чем быть одинокой королевой, — насмешливо хмыкнув, Фреш чуть сильнее прижал к груди своего принца, так приятно уложившего тяжелый череп на его плечо. Магия в костях хихикающего Кошмара озорно пузырилась, играла, хотелось совершить что-нибудь неожиданное и шкодное, кажется, он немного перестарался с отмечанием и выпил несколько больше, чем ему было привычно.<br/>
— М-м… — ёрзая на бедренных костях марионетки, мурлыкнул Кошмар. — Королевой? Я чего-то о тебе не знаю, Фреш?<br/>
— Я лишь скажу, что принцип существования паразитов и пчел фактически идентичен, а остальное сам додумаешь, — устало шепнул Ужас девяностых. Шли вторые сутки его бодрствования, после выпивки и обжираловки сперва в кругу Кошмаров, потом на загрузочном со старшим братом, который, похоже, так и не поверил ему по части количества детей, магии было навалом, но усталость сознания никуда не делась, а тепло воды его разморило окончательно. От неожиданности Найтмер заткнулся и, развернувшись к паразиту, открыл рот, но, поразмышляв, закрыл — просто забыл, что хотел спросить. Выражение лица Фреша никак иначе кроме "расслабленным" назвать было нельзя, казалось, ещё немного и тот просто уснет в бассейне.<br/>
— Фреши, — хрипло позвал Повелитель Кошмаров, обнимая ладонями тяжелый череп марионетки и прижимаясь в поцелуе зубами к нижнему краю левой глазницы. — Выгляни ко мне…<br/>
— М? Я здесь, Найти, — паразит послушно снял иллюзию с черепа, лиловая тентакля бережно коснулась носовой косточки Кошмара Всея Мультивёрса, а тот, тихо урча, ухватил ее зубами, ласково прикусывая, сплетаясь с бархатистой щупальцей языком. — Ах! Найтмер!<br/>
     Прикосновения чистой магии к конечностям были упоительно яркими. Ощущать не эхо удовольствия, а концентрированную квинтэссенцию блаженства с Найтмером, не гнушавшимся целовать щупальца паразита было столь потрясающе! Фреш утонул в любви к Кошмару Мультивёрса, и сейчас, забыв об усталости, он со стоном притиснул хрупкий скелет ближе к телу марионетки. Широкая ладонь огладила тонкие подвздошные косточки Принца негатива, фаланга большого пальца медленно, с легчайшим нажимом прошелестела по внутренней стороне крестца, побудив Найтмера со стоном выгнуться. <br/>
     Взбудораженная магия разгоралась в теле тёмного близнеца, сворачивалась тугой спиралью в тазовых костях, формируя плоть, несдержанно поскуливая Кошмар ёрзал на коленях Фреша. Осторожно царапая шейные позвонки марионетки, Принц негатива медленно опустил ладонь на широкую лопатку, другой рукой он уже давно цеплялся за крепкую ключицу. Выпустив изо рта гибкую конечность паразита, Найтмер чуть отстранился и, встречаясь расплывчатыми лиловыми овалами с серебристым глазом, расплылся в довольной улыбке.<br/>
— Фреши, — в грудной клетке Повелителя Кошмаров клокотало довольное урчание. — Я хочу тебя, мой милый наложник…<br/>
— Но Найт! — кажется, паразит проснулся от такого заявления, но выглядел не воодушевленным, как обычно, а сосредоточенно-хмурым. — Как мы можем заниматься сексом при Слияниях?<br/>
Недовольно заворчав и мотнув головой, Принц негатива лишь сильнее прижался к тёплым костям, перебирая пальцами белые ребра, неторопливо спускаясь ниже.<br/>
— Найт, Звёзды, погоди, ты же говорил, что Слияния нас слышат, ну так нельзя! — дыхание паразита сбилось, такой откровенно взбудораженный Найтмер возбуждал и разжигал азарт. Пытаясь сопротивляться искусителю, Фреш мягко ухватил руку Принца негатива за запястье, отводя игривые пальчики от собственных подвздошных костей. Глухо рыкнув, Найтмер высвободил руку из захвата и призвал два фиолетово-лиловых щупальца. Обвив ими предплечья скелетной марионетки, прижимая те к черному мрамору бортов, он принудил соулмейта прекратить сопротивление.<br/>
— Тогда молчи. — впившись взглядом неоново-голубой иглы в серебристый глаз паразита, Повелитель Кошмаров покрыл собственную грудную клетку плотной плёнкой негатива. От даже частичного использования темной энергии с правой глазницы потекли жирные чёрные капли, но тёмный близнец не обратил на это никакого внимания. Вернув руку на тазовые кости возлюбленного, он царапнул подвздошные косточки, в тоже время вжимаясь лицом в шейные позвонки марионетки, слегка их покусывая. Не ожидая подобного напора, Фреш всхлипнул, кажется, подвыпивший Найтмер чуточку перестал собой владеть. Или просто наплевал на самоконтроль? Тем не менее, будучи всегда инициатором в их отношениях, паразиту нравилась подобная перемена.<br/>
— Найти, мне нужна краска, ты же знаешь, — едва слышно просипел Фреш, плавясь под жарким дыханием любимого монстра, сейчас он как никогда жалел, что не мог возбудиться достаточно, чтобы сформировать экто-плоть на костях без помощи допинга. Недовольно цыкнув, Найтмер вынужденно отстранился от притягательных костей Ужаса девяностых, потянувшись третьей тентаклей в раскрытый в спальню портал за флакончиком розовой краски. В изголовье огромной кровати была небольшая полочка, именно на ней ждал своего часа ополовиненный прозрачный пузырек. Поболтав крохотную ёмкость, недовольно порыкивая Найтмер прошептал в рот опешившего Фреша:<br/>
— Меня иногда так раздражает, что мы вынуждены обращаться к Инку за помощью в <strong>этом</strong>. Хорошо хоть его присутствие не обязательно. — повозившись с непривычки какое-то время, Принц негатива наконец откупорил баночку и тут же фыркнул, ему не нравился химический запах красок. Бросив озорной взгляд на распятого щупальцами возлюбленного, не оставляя времени передумать, Найтмер выдавил себе на язык небольшую каплю краски, тут же впиваясь поцелуем в приоткрытый рот марионетки, сплетаясь собственным языком с серебристым. Фреш даже не успел что либо возразить, совершенно ошарашенный тем, какое безумство сотворил Повелитель Кошмаров. Было неизвестно, как краска повлияет на души Слияний, но воспрепятствовать возлюбленному он всё равно не успел.<br/>
     Розовый концентрат задвинул куда подальше сомнения паразита, пылкая страсть затопила сознание, и энергия без проблем осела в костях, формируя плоть. Серая и фиолетовая магии скрестились под водой, столь близко монстры были друг к другу, и Фреш взвыл, неосознанно дернувшись тазом навстречу к Найтмеру, заставив воду колыхнуться вокруг них, плеснуть за борт.<br/>
— Найт! Это нечестно, отпусти! Я тоже хочу к тебе прикасаться!<br/>
— Нет. — отрицательно мотнув головой, твердо возразил Повелитель Кошмаров, и разорвав поцелуй, коснулся языком вздрагивающей лиловой конечности, делясь остатками розовой краски и с самим паразитом. Стимулированная специфическим допингом магия кипела в белых костях, пульсируя и принуждая Найтмера неосознанно тереться собственной сформированной плотью о серебристую экто-плоть.<br/>
— Найт! — кажется, Фреш поплыл — столь агрессивное доминирование распаляло, он напрягал руки, в попытках освободиться, желая притянуть к себе возлюбленного ближе, теснее, вжаться в белокостное тело, но тщетно: магические щупальца ни на йоту не поддавались. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Повелитель Кошмаров тихо взрыкнул, приподнимаясь над тазовыми костями марионетки и, помогая себе рукой, одним слитным движением опустился на разгоряченную, твердую магию, глухо застонав, Фрешу же титаническим усилием удалось удержать в груди вопль блаженства.<br/>
     Прогнувшись в спине, Найтмер неосознанно вцепился до того поглаживающими пальцами в свод лопаток, до крови вспарывая кость, и неожиданно даже для самого себя с рыком впился зубами в белую ключицу марионетки, ликуя от ощущения нетерпеливой дрожи возлюбленного. Хватающий ртом воздух паразит несдержанно взвыл, забыв о Слияниях, забыв о том, что стоило быть потише, погружение в узкое нутро было необходимым и желанным, а безудержная, дикая страстность Кошмара и вовсе дарила невероятные по своей интенсивности впечатления. Но вот незадача — двигаться навстречу возлюбленному не получалось, ноги марионетки скользили по мраморному дну бассейна, не находя точку опоры. Кажется, он оказался в полной власти партнера! А раз так…<br/>
— О, мой Повелитель, мой луноликий, прекраснейший и несравненный Принц, умоляю, быстрее, резче, вашему верному рабу столь мало вашего тела! Прошу, заклинаю, дайте мне больше, — задыхаясь, взмолился Фреш. — Пожалуйста!<br/>
     Найтмеру же хотелось выяснить — как долго сможет вытерпеть паразит эту сладкую пытку бездействием, хотелось подорвать эту дурацкую стену самоконтроля возлюбленного, потому он лишь едва ощутимо раскачивался, не более чем на полдюйма приподнимаясь над скелетным телом, хотя душа в его груди полыхала от желания.<br/>
     Захлебываясь стонами, от которых под потолком гудело эхо, Ужас девяностых скулил, пытаясь извиваться в стальном захвате щупалец Кошмара. Тот был глух к мольбам паразита, и не давал подсказки как добиться милости. Перед взглядом Фреша всё расплывалось, тело бросало то в жар, то в холод, жажда движения была всесокрушающей, и он, не до конца осознавая себя, дернулся вперед всем телом, выкручивая суставы марионетки, в попытке оказаться ближе к желанным костям.<br/>
— Твою пустоту, двигайся! Двигайтесь, мой принц, пожалуйста, мой родной и единственный, пожалуйста, хочу тебя, хочу вас, прошу, умоляю, Найт!<br/>
— Хороший мальчик, — хрипло поощрил возлюбленного Кошмар Мультивёрса, чуть ослабив хватку магических конечностей. Он не желал причинять боль, и сейчас темные тентакли лишь обвивали руки скелетного тела, удерживая Фреша на месте, а сам Найтмер прильнул к широкой груди, ласково лизнув вздрагивающую лиловую щупальцу паразита.<br/>
Кажется, до Фреша дошло, как ему добиться желаемого. Передумав вырываться, он горячечно зашептал Кошмару в висок:<br/>
— Я готов ползать у ваших ног, завоеванный вашим талантом в прелюдии, прошу, возьмите меня, поимейте меня, мой Повелитель! Трахните так, чтоб звезды из глаз посыпались, чтобы ваш верный раб воспарил на вершины блаженства, вознесся в Нирвану с вашим именем на губах, как заветной мантрой.<br/>
     По белоснежным скулам Принца негатива разлился насыщенным цветом румянец: он тоже изнывал от желания дикой, необузданной скачки, ему едва удавалось сдерживать рвущиеся из груди громкие стоны. Не глядя убрав куда-то на пол ванной флакончик розовой краски, Найтмер с усмешкой шепнул возлюбленному:<br/>
— Льстец! — белые жемчужины зубов легонько коснулись извивающейся щупальцы паразита. Выпрямившись, для баланса уцепившись пальцами за крепкие ребра, Повелитель Кошмаров приподнялся, и резко опустился на серебристую экто-плоть, вопль удовольствия встал у него поперек горла, а Ужас девяностых и думать забыл о сдержанности, запрокинув голову, вжавшись затылком в черный борт, он просто захлебывался стонами. Удовольствие Фреша по связи ощущалось словно острее, чем собственное, пылающая под действием краски магия пульсировала в костях, захлестывая разум концентрированным кайфом.<br/>
— Да-а, — всхлипнул Найтмер, до скрежета стискивая чужие кости в кулаках. — Ещё немного, Фреши!<br/>
— Найт, — отозвался в тон возлюбленному паразит, не отводя взгляда от исковерканных блаженством черт черепа Принца негатива. Не было ничего вокруг, ни взволнованной, плещущий через борта воды, ни гула эха под потолком, ни бассейна, ни даже замка — вселенная Фреша сократилась до одного-единственного монстра перед ним. — Сожмись на мне, Найт, прошу…<br/>
— Просишь?! — внезапно рыкнул Повелитель Кошмаров, замерев на месте, практически полностью выпустив из себя серебристую плоть Фреша. Медленно наклонившись к возлюбленному, Найтмер проурчал в приоткрытый рот, не отводя взгляда от серебристого ока: — ты — просишь? Нет, ты должен <strong>умолять</strong> меня!<br/>
О, как же хотелось рваться навстречу, дать ощутить темному близнецу собственную горячку страсти, но раз приходилось подчиниться, он просто в следующий раз отыграется! С шипением втянув сквозь стиснутые челюсти воздух, Фреш как мог подался навстречу Повелителю Кошмаров, всматриваясь в пронзительно голубой глаз, и с придыханием зашептал:<br/>
— Мой Принц, мой единственный, мой любимый, пожалуйста, мне нужно чувствовать тебя, это ощущение, когда ты сжимаешь меня — бесподобно. Я единое целое с тобой во время близости, но стоит тебе сжаться, обнять меня по всей длине и я готов выть от блаженства. Прошу, мой Повелитель, подарите мне это, вашу жадность, ваш пыл, вашу чувственность, вы уже покорили меня, свою душу, свое сердце я швырнул к вашим ногам, моя жизнь немыслима без вас, заклинаю вас, молю вас…<br/>
— Такой хороший, такой послушный, — довольно заурчав, Найтмер сжался на перламутровой магии, насадился на горячую плоть паразита раз, второй, и со стоном выпрямившись, запрокинув голову, взял темп на пределе собственных сил.<br/>
— Найт, Найт... — хрипел паразит. Видимые в глазницах щупальца хаотично извивались, цеплялись за кости, сами за себя, выдавая жажду движения, черный зрачок расширился, затапливая всю светлую радужку, грудная клетка ходила ходуном — марионетку мучило фантомное удушье. Фреш наслаждался ощущением единства со своим Принцем, одним лишь его именем и калейдоскопом интонаций голоса он стремился поведать Найтмеру, как ему хорошо с ним, что он — уже завис над пропастью, но подождет возлюбленного, силой воли принудит себя ждать, лишь бы вместе, обнявшись, сплавившись, переплетшись, воспарить в заветные небеса. — Пожалуйста ещё, скорее же, Най…ти-и!<br/>
     Позвоночник марионетки изогнуло дугой, цепляясь пальцами за скользкий мрамор бортов Фреш излился в глубине темного нутра, заметавшееся под потолком эхо от вопля удовольствия Повелителя Кошмаров он уже не услышал — сознание подернулось сладкой дымкой.</p><p>***</p><p>     Открыв глазницы, Найтмер обвёл сонным взглядом спальню, он лежал на спине, в собственной постели, груди было тяжело, он скосил глаза — уложив голову к нему на плечо, тихо посапывая, дрых Фреш. Попытки припомнить чем кончился вчерашний вечер, увенчались успехом, но облегчения не принесли. Повелитель Кошмаров прикрыл глазницы ладонью, по скулам, расчерченным негативными слезами, растекся яркий румянец.<br/>
— Звезды! — глухо застонав, Найтмер поклялся сам себе, что больше <strong>никогда</strong> не будет пить.<br/>
— Доброе утро, мой Повелитель, — мурлыкнул Ужас девяностых, разбуженный возгласом любимого. — желаете завтрак в постель? Или прежде завтрака должен идти десерт?<br/>
Протестующее взвыв, Найтмер спихнул с себя паразита, недальновидно прячась под одеяло. сонно понаблюдавза этой возьней, Фреш боднул темного близнеца куда-то в спину, покаянно вздохнув:<br/>
— Прости, у меня не получилось вчера быть потише. Не думал, что начну своё родительство сразу с растления собственных чад.<br/>
— Это ты прости, — глухо донеслось из-под одеяла, Найтмер неосознанно тер грудную клетку, сокрытые плотной пленкой негатива за ребрами взволнованно вспыхивали крошечные сердечки их детей, перебаламученные грохотом родительской души. Нет, ну он совсем спятил вчера! — я не имею понятия, что на меня нашло!<br/>
— Не смей извиняться! — возмутился Фреш, резко подскочив на кровати, — я бы покривил душой, если бы сказал, что мне не понравилось. Вообще я в восторге, сколько раз у нас был секс, и ты подчинялся моим идеям раз за разом. Так что ролевая игра в ванной стала невероятно приятным разнообразием, я хотел бы как-нибудь повторить!<br/>
— Я учту, — совсем уж тихо донеслось до слуха паразита, и тот, вздохнув, уселся по-турецки на постели, ласково поглаживая по плечу смущающегося Повелителя Кошмаров. После непродолжительной паузы, Фреш задумчиво заговорил:<br/>
— Вообще, насколько я понимаю, души Слияний не видят, так что технически всё осталось тайной, покрытой "мраком" ну покричали мы, пошумели, но не ругались же, эмоции были более чем положительными. Это мы видим в сексе какую-то непристойность для детей, а они даже не догадываются о таких концепциях как стыд, или невинность. Им просто хорошо, когда рядом родители, пока для них этого более чем достаточно.<br/>
Выбравшись из-под одеяла, Найтмер прильнул к теплой и ласковой ладони соулмейта.<br/>
— Я знаю. Просто… Просто это не было запланировано, и я, — затрудняясь пояснить собственные страхи возлюбленному, Кошмар всея Мультивёрса скомкано закончил, — я боюсь терять над собой контроль, Фреши.<br/>
— Я рядом, Найт. Не могу сказать, что все будет непременно хорошо, но ты сильный, ты уже много лет не поддаешься своему собственному проклятию, это свидетельствует лишь в твою пользу. — улёгшись обратно, паразит притянул к груди своего принца, потёрся скулой о его висок, пытаясь поддержать. — Если же ты переживаешь за мою безопасность, то я отвечу: глупо считать, что у меня не припасены пути отступления. За лишь долю секунды я способен поменять свое тело с любым из паразитов, кем заражены монстры на просторах Мультивселенной. Так что ты за меня не бойся, я выживу, даже если ты меня попытаешься убить в приступе гнева. И вообще, я думал, что ты из-за Слияний так переполошился.<br/>
— За них я тоже переживаю, не считай меня совсем уж безответственным родителем, — недовольно буркнул Найтмер, но все же ему стало спокойнее. — В любом случае мне не хотелось бы рисковать и проверять на деле твои методы рокировки.<br/>
Обвивая рукой широкую спину марионетки, Повелитель Кошмаров уткнулся носовой костью в грудь Фреша и буквально ощутил всем телом, как тот захохотал: по крепким костям пошла вибрация.<br/>
— Не считаю, Найти! Я имел ввиду, что ты переживаешь за их моральный облик, а не за их жизнь. — зевнув, Ужас девяностых помотал головой, пытаясь вытряхнуть из черепа остатки сна. — Давай-ка вставать, родной, пока я не решил, что пяти ночных заездов мне не хватило!<br/>
     На третьей крейсерской Найтмер метнулся с кровати к гардеробу, чудом не запнувшись о одеяло, перекрутившееся в их ногах. Пусть Фреш пошутил, пытаясь его отвлечь от самокопания, но выяснять наверняка Принц негатива не желал, потому, схватив первую попавшуюся одежду, нырнул в портал ведущий наверх, в гостиную. Так сказать, во избежание.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Уважаемые Читатели! <br/>Если вы посчитаете, что наше творчество заслуживает вознаграждения, то для этого появилось средство: <br/>номер счета - 40817810505610424487 (для перевода через банкомат)<br/>На имя Ковригиной А.И. - это наш ближайший родственник согласившийся помочь, так как по юридическим причинам наши личные электронные счета заблокированы. <br/>Будем признательны за поддержку!<br/>Автор и Соавтор.<br/>(С/А)<br/>- *издалека* Сколько времени до окончания квеста?<br/>- Шестнадцать минут осталось *ворчливо и напряженно, так как выполняет этот квест*<br/>- Сколько? (не расслышал)<br/>- Шестнадцать…<br/>- Сколько???<br/>- Их шестнадцать! *с той самой интонацией*<br/>- *под звуки всхлипываний* услышал…<br/>*дружно ржем*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Тайна</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     После полуденного завтрака, когда все уже собирались разойтись по своим делам, Ласт как-то неуклюже подскочил со своего места.<br/>
— Попрошу вас задержаться немного, у меня на повестке дня важный вопрос, — нервничая, Крим обвел взглядом оставшихся за столом Сансов. — В свете намечающегося пополнения необходимо пересмотреть концепцию приготовления питания…<br/>
— Тебе влом выражаться по-монстровому? Ты не с броневика речь толкаешь, как там говорилось…? Будь проще и монстры к тебе потянутся, — перебил красавчика Киллер, выглядящий разнузданно-пренебрежительно, разлегшись на столе и подперев голову рукой. Ласт сердито зыркнул на убийцу, его скулы затопил яркий румянец смущения, он замолчал.<br/>
— Вообще да, я сам ещё в первые дни хотел поднять эту тему, — встрял Берри, ему Килл перечить не решался. — У нас полный швах с хранением быстропортящихся продуктов! Даже на текущее количество едоков одного холодильника недостаточно! Их нужно несколько, а ещё — морозильные камеры, чтобы на хотя бы месяца на три исчезала проблема приготовления мяса. А ведь существуют еще продукты, которые необходимо хранить замороженными.<br/>
— Это, конечно, тоже, — кивнул другу изящный Санс. — Возможно, проблема хранения стоит даже более остро, чем приготовления, но у меня было одно предложение…<br/>
Стушевавшись, Ласт замолк, так что Найтмеру пришлось его поторопить:<br/>
— Мы слушаем, Крим, какое предложение?<br/>
— Эм, ну в общем, учитывая, что в обозримом будущем едоков утроится, я подумал, что очень важно всем разом собираться за столом и <strong>всем</strong> сразу есть. Это технически выполнимо с супом или тушеными овощами. А если приготовлена яичница? Или стейки? Или получится, что кто-то будет есть холодное, или что в несколько заходов будет завтрак… — бросив взгляд на Найтмера, и увидев, что тот слушает, изящный Санс торопливо продолжил:<br/>
— Это касается не только яичницы, но и других продуктов, но в основном речь идет о жарке и запекании.<br/>
— Я правильно понимаю, что требуется новая техника на кухню? — подал голос Фреш, подобно Хоррору обычно не участвующий в обсуждении чего бы то ни было. Увидев кивки Берри и Крима, паразит неуверенно почесал надбровную дугу. — Есть вселенная, где невероятно развиты технологии. Конечно там больше оружие в почете, но найти бытовые технические новинки, как я считаю, не составит труда.<br/>
— Ты про СаенсТейл? — с любопытством спросил Инк и, получив в ответ "Да" отразившийся на чёрных линзах очков, неуверенно качнул головой: — только где нам взять столько денег, чтобы купить необходимое?<br/>
— А нарисовать ты их не можешь? — ехидно встрял Киллер, проигнорировав хмурый зырк Эррора в свой адрес. — Ты же делаешь настоящими цветы, деревья, птиц, так что нарисованные тобой деньги не будут фальшивыми. Тем более ты мог бы нам и просто технику наваять, почему нет?<br/>
— Мог бы и нарисовать, но я сомневаюсь, что приборы будут работать как требуется и, тем более, здесь. Это тебе не заново кусочек вселенной создать, как в ДудлСфере или на загрузочном. В ХевенТейл свои законы физики, не как в обычном таймлайне, и подключить к гипотетическому ядру мира технику не получится, в земных таймлайнах это не предусмотрено. — Инк выглядел неуверенно. А предложение заняться фальшивомонетчеством он вообще предпочел проигнорировать. Сидевший до этого в глубокой задумчивости Даст, махнул рукой, привлекая общее внимание:<br/>
— Вообще мы до этого ничего не покупали, именно забирали необходимое, но это не продуктовую корзину набить пачками макарон и колбасой, техника может быть громоздкой или хрупкой, ее так просто не утащишь.<br/>
— Я предложу бартер. — все присутствующие повернулись к Найтмеру. — У меня уже есть положительный опыт подобного соглашения с парой вселенных, я гарантирую, что не наношу вред, они — дают то, что необходимо. Это подземный таймлайн или земной?<br/>
— Подземный, — несколько нервно отреагировал Фреш. — И с кем ты обычно договариваешься?<br/>
— До этого говорил с Сансами, — пожал плечами Принц негатива. — Составляйте список необходимой техники, на днях я посещу СаенсТейл.</p><p>— Найт? Мне надо с тобой поговорить, — с несвойственной паразиту нервозностью начал Фреш, как только они вернулись в башню через портал. — Пожалуйста, не ходи в СаенсТейл, прошу тебя…<br/>
     Повелитель Кошмаров, собравшийся расположиться в кресле у камина взглянул на возлюбленного. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу и теребя в пальцах очки, Ужас девяностых смотрел куда угодно, лишь бы не встречаться взглядом с Найтмером. Подобное поведение Фрешу было несвойственно, тем более вот так — прятать глаза, темный близнец нежно потянулся к их связи и с изумлением ощутил страх, бушующий в осколке души соулмейта.<br/>
— Что случилось, Фреши? Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я туда ходил?<br/>
Понимая, что без пояснений его просьбу просто не удовлетворят, паразит отважно собирался с духом, чтобы озвучить ту правду, которая гарантированно все разрушит.<br/>
— П-потому чт-то я не твой соулмейт, — страшнее признания просто невозможно себе представить. Оно полоснуло, словно бритвой, заставив захлебнуться отчаянием с привкусом железа, сердце затопило ледяным ужасом, пробрало до самых молекул невеликого тела. Фреш стоял ни жив, ни мертв посреди комнаты, чувствуя себя канатоходцем над пропастью, у которого внезапно сместился центр тяжести, он все ещё чувствовал точку опоры, но та медленно, неотвратимо уходила, выворачиваясь из-под ног, он — уже мертвец, который лишь по прихоти судьбы всё ещё дышит… Тёплые, ласковые объятия одновременно принесли радость и ужас: приблизившийся Найтмер обвил одной рукой широкую спину марионетки, пальцами другой начал нежно поглаживать левую скулу, у глазницы.<br/>
— Почему ты так считаешь? — "это не может быть правдой" — думал Повелитель Кошмаров, ведь он точно чувствовал связь с паразитом, именно с ним самим. Сейчас предстояло успокоить едва дышащего от страха возлюбленного и прояснить недоразумение.<br/>
     Вот, сейчас Фреш признается Найтмеру, и тот отстранится, отвергнет его, покинет, в теплых лиловых глазах сверкнет брезгливость, отвращение… Кажется, ему холодно. Контроль тела ослабел, ноги скелетной марионетки подогнулись, цепляясь из последних сил за возлюбленного, Ужас девяностых осел на пол, воздуха не хватало, было нечем дышать.<br/>
— Это душа Саенс Санса… Тот кусочек, которым я владею, был украден мной у Са-Саенса… Это он твой соулмейт.<br/>
     По левой скуле покатились слезы, Фреш отвернулся, уткнувшись взглядом в пол, он не мог заставить себя посмотреть в глаза тому, кого без памяти любил, и кого так жестоко обманул. Не в силах поверить в то, что услышал, Принц негатива смотрел на паразита у своих ног. Как подобное вообще возможно — украсть кусочек души? Заторможенно моргнув, Найтмер, наконец, обратил внимание на самого Фреша, и темная душа болезненно сжалась, отчаяние возлюбленного приносило боль. Не важно, был ли тот его соулмейтом или нет, но в том, что Кошмар Всея Мультивёрса любил именно этого иномирного паразита не было никаких сомнений. Опустившись на колени, темный ближнец притянул за шею ослабевшую марионетку к себе, прижал к груди, и, тихо урча, пытаясь успокоить Фреша, стал медленно укачивать его в объятиях.<br/>
— Я не знаю, как это возможно, и как должен к подобному относиться. Но я точно знаю, что чувствую через связь именно тебя. И люблю именно тебя, — скрытые тканью одежды и тонкими белыми рёбрами уже три маленьких сердечка теснее прижались к темному яблоку и тихо, едва слышно шелестели, вибрировали, словно тоже стремясь утешить собственного отца.<br/>
— Н-найт, — уткнувшись в узкое плечо Принца негатива, Фреш судорожно вцепился в темную рубашку на его спине, тело марионетки колотило ознобом, заставляя кости скрипеть, ходить ходуном, а голос заикаться. — Прости мен-ня, я должен был сраз-зу сказать, но не знал, как… Я тебя тоже люблю, п-прост-то… Если с ним св-вязь будет крепче, у-убей меня… Я не смогу без тебя жить, Найт!<br/>
— Ты дурак, Фреш. Если связь действительно будет, и будет крепче, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Вместе. Но я никогда тебя не оставлю одного. — поглаживая возлюбленного по наполненной глупостями черепушке, вздохнул Найтмер. От одной лишь мысли о потере партнёра тёмную душу скручивало болью и Принц негатива едва в силах был сдержать тихие поскуливания. Он страшился того, что может случайно навредить Фрешу негативной энергией, а уж убить, да собственными руками… И речи об этом быть не могло! Чуть отстранившись, тёмный близнец наигранно скептически прищурился, заглядывая в темные провалы глазниц марионетки.<br/>
— Или ты собрался оставить меня одного со своим выводком? Расплодился, значит, за мой счёт, и решил слинять, да?<br/>
— Нет! Найтмер, никогда! Я люблю тебя и наших детей, как ты мог такое подумать! — отвлекшись на провокацию Повелителя Кошмаров, Фреш даже перестал бояться. Фыркнув на то, с какой легкостью паразит повелся на его подначку, Принц негатива нежно стер с левой скулы слезы, с трепетной бережностью задерживая кончики фаланг у самого края глазницы.<br/>
— Я люблю именно тебя, Кошмар из девяностых, запомни это. Тебя и никого другого — придвинувшись ближе, Найтмер осторожно прижался к мокрой скуле зубами, шепнув, — Выгляни ко мне, я хочу тебя почувствовать.<br/>
Паразит послушно снял иллюзию лица, тело марионетки все еще нервно потряхивало, но то, как без сомнений Повелитель Кошмаров отреагировал на признание, Фреша немного успокоило. Из глазниц выскользнули лиловые щупальца, нежно прикоснулись к белым костям черепа Принца негатива, вырвав у того одобрительный стон.<br/>
— Найтмер, моя ночь, моя луна и звезды, — голос паразита тихо шелестел опавшими листьями, марионетка склонилась вперед, бережно касаясь в поцелуе зубами чужих зубов, — значит, ты всё-таки пойдешь завтра туда? Мне очень страшно, Найт…<br/>
— Я должен, — перебирая пальцами гибкую конечность паразита, наслаждаясь ощущениями, что дарила гладкая и мягкая, словно шелковая кожа тентакли, устало вздохнул Кошмар Всея Мультивёрса. — Блу прав, и места для хранения еды катастрофически не хватает.<br/>
— Но ведь договариваться не обязательно! Могу я с Эррором и кем-то из твоих просто наведаться туда, выяснить есть ли то, что нам нужно там, потом мы с братом на пару подчиним несколько десятков монстров и быстренько перетащим требуемое к нам в замок в подготовленное помещение. Рор же может управлять с помощью душ монстрами, все технические нюансы нам объяснят, все смонтируют, если это будет необходимо… И более нам не потребуется их помощь, разве что если что-то сломается, но там регулярно происходят перезапуски, провернуть такой же метод спустя полгода можно будет запросто! — выпалил Фреш. Как бы он ни доверял своему принцу, стремился уменьшить все возможные риски, страшась того, что может последовать за встречей Найтмера и Саенса. — Давай сегодня вечером подумаем, где разместить требуемую технику, чтобы мы знали, куда открывать портал, помозгуем, как лучше выйти из ситуации, возможно, что-то потребуется перестроить? Или переставить.<br/>
     Прикрыв глазницы, Найтмер ласково тёрся скулой о нежную конечность, слушая поспешные пояснения возлюбленного. Нельзя было все оставлять вот так, на самотек, если Саенс и правда являлся его родственной душой, это стоило как можно скорее выяснить и решить, что с этим делать. Но как же тяжело и больно даже недоговаривать Фрешу!<br/>
— Попозже, а сейчас пойдём немного поваляемся? Хочешь "пообщаться" с детьми? — прижавшись напоследок зубами к тонкой коже тентакли, Повелитель Кошмаров поднялся на ноги, деликатно поддерживая под предплечья марионетку, помогая паразиту встать.<br/>
— Ага, хочу!<br/>
Принц негатива улыбнулся на то, как резко переменилось настроение Фреша. Кажется, тот души не чаял в пока ещё крохотных сердечках Слияний и готов был наблюдать за ними днями, не отвлекаясь ни на что. Послушно поднявшись и добредя до кровати, Ужас девяностых сел на край, поджав под себя одну ногу и притянул к себе Найтмера, давая тому опереться на свою грудь спиной. Бережно и быстро паразит расстегнул пуговицы черной рубашки, костяные пальцы марионетки шершаво прошелестели по ребрам и ключицам, стягивая хлопковую ткань с хрупких костей. Не удержавшись, Фреш наклонился, провел языком по изящным позвонкам шеи и, обняв ладонями тонкие ребра, откидываясь на кровать, уложил Найтмера рядом с собой поудобнее.<br/>
— Как думаешь, обсуждать имена ещё рано? — завороженно любуясь тремя крохотными душами на фоне темного яблока любимого, прошептал Фреш.<br/>
— Не знаю, они пока не рвутся в этот жестокий и холодный мир, — следя за тем, как паразит о чем-то заговорщицки шушукается с душами Слияний, Найтмер пожал плечами.<br/>
— Мир может и холодный, но здесь ждем мы и наши теплые обнимашки, — радостно улыбнулся паразит, взглянув наверх, на мгновение пересекаясь с тёмными глазами Принца негатива собственным. — И любящие сердца, правда, Найт?<br/>
     Устроившись на боку, Фреш подложил под голову руку, так, чтобы череп был напротив груди Найтмера, и Повелитель Кошмаров наконец расслышал, что такого паразит шепчет душам их детей.<br/>
— Даже если вы будете подобными мне, я сделаю все, чтобы вы никогда не узнали ненависти и предвзятости со стороны других монстров. Даже если мне придется заразить каждого в этом сраном Мультивёрсе…<br/>
Принц негатива был полностью солидарен с обещанием паразита. Он ни за что не позволит своим детям страдать от жестокости людей ли, монстров ли, и, если понадобится, самолично изничтожит каждый из миров.<br/>
— Смотри, эта душа такого же цвета, как у тебя глаза! — указал пальцем на светло-фиолетовое сердечко Фреш. Найтмер не сдержал улыбки, следя за тем, как маленькие души, словно любопытные котята последовали за широкой ладонью отца внутри его грудной клетки. Впереди, почти тычась бочками в тонкие рёбра, плыло более крупное серебряно-перламутровое сердечко.<br/>
— А эта — такая же, как твой, Фреши.<br/>
— Она намного ярче, чем мой глаз, — покачав головой, возразил паразит. — Наверное, она просто переполнена светом той любви, что между нами, мой Принц.<br/>
     Зубы марионетки коснулись в ласковом поцелуе ребер Найтмера, в том месте, где кость пересекал серый скол, и по скулам Повелителя Кошмаров растекся яркий румянец, он поторопился отвести взгляд к потолку, чтобы любимый не увидел блеска слез в глазницах. Его до сих пор смущало подобное нежное обращение паразита, и ласковое воркование, и те нежные глупости, что Фреш любил шептать ему, темная душа плавилась от счастья, каким волшебным образом Кошмар Всея Мультивёрса заслужил подобное?!<br/>
     Они долгое время лежали молча, постепенно поглаживания пальцев по тонким ребрам над душами замедлялось, дыхание становилось глубже и размереннее, паразит медленно засыпал. Прижавшись зубами в осторожном поцелуе к макушке марионетки, Найтмер тихо шепнул:<br/>
— Ты просто не видишь, как ярко в последнее время сияет твой.<br/>
Подождав для верности минут пятнадцать, он осторожно выпутался из ослабевших объятий, сполз с кровати, надел обратно свою рубашку и прихватил из платяного шкафа темно-фиолетовый плащ. Обернувшись к сладко спящему паразиту, Найтмер вздохнул:<br/>
— прости меня, Фреши. Возможно, я снова поступаю неверно, но разобраться с этим я обязан. — Повелитель Кошмаров шагнул в распахнутый в СаенсТейл портал.</p><p>***</p><p>     Вернулся в башню Найтмер уже глубоко заполночь, стянув с себя пропитанный негативом плащ, затем рубашку, он брезгливо швырнул их куда-то на пол и осмотрелся. В камине уютно потрескивал огонь, рядом, в кресле, дремал Фреш, на столике перед ним стояли две миски с остывшей едой - хозяин замка пропустил ужин. Стряхнув с ног узкие туфли, Повелитель Кошмаров со вздохом провел ладонью по ребрам, сейчас покрытым тонкой, но прочной пленкой негатива. Темная энергия по-своему отреагировала на незнакомый мир и, недовольно шипя, немедленно принялась сочиться с костей, стоило Найтмеру переступить порог СаенсТейл, защищая и темного близнеца и маленькие души в его груди. Те вполне комфортно чувствовали себя за этой своеобразной броней, и даже с некоторым любопытством тыкались бочками в тонкие ребра. Подкравшись к спящему паразиту, Повелитель Кошмаров бережно погладил того по голове.<br/>
— Фреш, прости что бужу, но пойдём спать в постель. Там явно удобнее.<br/>
— М-м? Как прошла вылазка, Найт? Отвёл душу в АндерТомб? — сонно усмехнувшись, Ужас девяностых прикрыл рот рукой, зевая, с его колен сползла, шурша страницами, книга. Встав и чуть покачнувшись на неверных ногах, паразит приобнял за плечи Найтмера, расслабленно потерся скулой о черную макушку. — Тебя надо вымыть завтра, а сейчас действительно пошли спать. Жаль только, что тебя не было на ужине.<br/>
Фреш плюхнулся на кровать как стоял, с абсолютно прямой спиной, вызвав у Кошмара Всея Мультивёрса тихий смех, и душераздирающе зевнул в подушку.<br/>
— У меня нет никаких сил на то, чтобы раздеться, прости меня.<br/>
— Не страшно, завтра все равно менять постельное белье, — терпеливо расшнуровав и стянув с лентяя кеды, Найтмер поднял длинные ноги марионетки на кровать, забрался следом, укрыв их обоих скомканным в ногах одеялом. — Засыпай, Фреши, сладких тебе снов.<br/>
Тот что-то невнятно буркнул в подушку и затих. Потрескивание углей в камине убаюкивало двух монстров в гулких сумерках спальни.</p><p>***</p><p>     Проснувшись, паразит не сразу смог припомнить, когда это он успел перебраться в кровать? Он ведь сидел перед камином и читал, ожидая возвращения Найтмера… А, точно, Найт же вернулся среди ночи и утащил его в кровать. Вроде бы. Фреш потихоньку отодвинулся от спящего Принца негатива, не желая тревожить его чуткий сон, который и сном-то назвать было сложно, поторопившись спуститься вниз, в ванную. Приоткрыв глазницу, темный близнец проследил за копошением паразита и зарылся поглубже в одеяло. Если Фреш не хотел его будить, значит, можно было еще поваляться и подремать.<br/>
     Быстренько наполнив широкую ванну приятной теплой водой, паразит сбросил с себя мятые шмотки, решив забрать их из угла попозже, торопясь обратно в спальню.<br/>
— Мой Принц, разрешите вас похитить, — стаскивая с Повелителя Кошмаров брюки, это прозвучало несколько странно, но Фрешу было плевать, как это прозвучало. Справившись с одеждой, сильные руки марионетки подхватили Найтмера, паразит прижал к груди сонного монстра, спускаясь по лестнице вниз. Бортик ванны был не слишком высок, главное — не потерять равновесия, но, в конце концов, похититель без происшествий перешагнул в ванну и медленно опустился вместе со своим сокровищем в теплые объятия воды.<br/>
     Когда чёрных, покрытых плёнкой негатива костей коснулась вода, Найтмер тихо, довольно заворчал. Обняв скелетное тело паразита за шею, он уткнулся носовой костью в его плечо, расслабляясь и растворяя негатив. Тот нехотя стал растекаться, открывая тонкие белые кости, позволяя себя смыть.<br/>
     Дотянувшись до мягкой губки на полочке, пропитывая ту водой, паразит выжимал теплую влагу на ключицы и шею Найтмера, любовно ласкал руками своего Принца, смывая черную пакость с тонких костей и стремился растянуть совместное удовольствие как можно дольше. Фреш не мог заставить вибрировать свой слабый огрызок души, но в его силах было ненадолго укутать собственной магией их обоих, даря чувство защищенности и покоя, и то, как расслаблялся в его объятиях Найт, как начинал тепло и ласково улыбаться, дарило паразиту неописуемое удовольствие! Лишь он знал &lt;b&gt;такого&lt;/b&gt; Повелителя Кошмаров!<br/>
— С добрым утром, радость моя, — улыбнувшись, Фреш потерся скулой о всё ещё черный висок, — мой невероятный, нежный Принц!<br/>
— Угу, утро, мой Кошмар из девяностых, — расслабленно урча в объятиях марионетки, Найтмер потеснее прильнул к широкой груди, его душа с радостным довольством билась, а маленькие сердечки Слияний если бы могли, то попискивали бы от восторга, чувствуя тёплую, защищающую магию отца.<br/>
Фыркнув на изменённое прозвище, Фреш поцеловал куда-то то ли в макушку, то ли в темечко своего Принца.<br/>
— Нам надо поторопиться, чтобы не опоздать на завтрак, Найти, но тут с тобой так хорошо!<br/>
Бросив губку в воду, паразит крепко, но бережно обнял темного близнеца, не желая разрушать этот момент полный умиротворенного единения…</p><p>***</p><p>     На завтрак они всё-таки не опоздали, этим утром дежурным по кухне был Инк, причём в компании с сонным Эррором, что было несколько странно. Ароматная стопка тонких ажурных блинчиков, высившаяся перед кулинаром на блюде на добрых два фута, не оставляла сомнений в том, что завтрак будет вкусным. А вот на обилие креманок, содержащих разноцветные джемы и топпинги, знакомый с красками-чувствами художника Фреш взирал скептически. Вот что это такое, розовое, пастообразное в мисочке? Или вон та, черная субстанция? Мало-ли, чего там бездушный Хранитель набодяжил?!<br/>
— Это вообще безопасно есть? — сидящий за столом на своем месте Эррор понимающе переглянулся с младшим братом и осторожно зачерпнул чайной ложкой густую, насыщенно-желтую жижу, как самую безопасную на цвет, настороженно принюхиваясь.<br/>
— Вообще-то, это яблочный джем. Кончай паясничать, иначе я в следующий раз реально добавлю красок в топпинг. — проворчал Инк, ставя на обеденный стол блюдо с блинами.<br/>
— А это что?! — как самый продвинутый в использовании розовой краски, Фреш с опаской ткнул пальцем в мисочку с аналогичного цвета содержимым.<br/>
— Это мёд, взбитый до кремообразной консистенции с добавлением кубничного сока — пожал плечами Творец. — Мне что, так по каждой добавке пройтись?!<br/>
     Монстры медленно собирались на кухне, первым присоединился к четвёрке жаворонков Крим, как всегда одетый сногсшибательно: на высоких каблуках, в шоколадного цвета брюках, и свободного покроя легкой рубашке, открывающей ключицы. Слава Создателям, хоть без макияжа. Следом спустились Даст и Берри, крошка-Санс вместе с Ластом тут же уселись в уголке с каким-то листочком, что-то заканчивая обсуждать. Последними пришли Киллер с Хоррором, причем выглядели оба настолько уставшими, что не оставалось сомнений — спать те не ложились, предпочтя более продуктивное времяпрепровождение.<br/>
— Ну что там с вашим списком, ребят? — художник поставил на стол чайник, по кухне поплыл фруктовый аромат завариваемого чая и уселся рядышком с разрушителем, — вы за вчера этот вопрос не успели решить что-ли?<br/>
— Вопрос тот впоследствии, в ходе решенья развернут, повернут, подвержен был преньям. Рассмотрен был справа, и слева, и снизу, он был восемь раз завизирован визой, в процессе таком, тот вопрос многократно упрятан был в сейф и был вынут обратно! — почти пропел Киллер, просто-таки светясь улыбкой во все тридцать два зуба, но засмеялись на шутку только Фреш, Эррор и Инк.<br/>
— Хоррор, ты не мог бы впредь прикладывать больше усилий к тому, чтобы у этого мудака не оставалось сил на глупые шутки? — очевидно, пыльный тоже не выспался, поэтому был не в настроении оценивать фактически рифмованную подначку в исполнении главного юмориста среди жителей замка. Плюхаясь на свое место за столом, людоед махнул рукой — ему было лень вмешиваться в дискуссию. Налив две кружки кофе, Киллер телепортировался к громиле под бочок, всунув в широкие ладони возлюбленного пузатую кружку-бульонницу едва меньше чем на литр, но выглядящую в руках Хоррора как чайная чашка. Берри же был так увлечен перешептыванием с Ластом, что, видимо, пропустил слова  художника и убийцы мимо внимания.<br/>
     На кухне на какое-то время установилась тишина, пока Сансы расправлялись с завтраком. Растопленный шоколад в качестве добавки к блинчикам, предсказуемо пришелся по душе разрушителю, Найтмер оккупировал миски с яблочным джемом и засахаренными апельсинами, невозмутимый Инк в гордом одиночестве употреблял розовый мед под диким взглядом Эррора. Фреш мог лишь морально посочувствовать брату, когда тот бросил на паразита взгляд, полный мольбы о спасении от сексуального маньяка. Кленовый сироп добавил к себе на тарелку Даст, а Берри распробовал красный джем из каких-то ягод, который был приятно кислый, без переизбытка приторной сладости. Крим нацелился на взбитые сливки, а Киллер и Хоррор лопали все без разбору из ближайших креманок, как оголодавшая саранча. Как всегда выделился паразит: вместо того, чтобы, как все, резать блинчики ножом и есть вилкой, он свернул каждый блинчик на своей тарелке пополам, потом пополам и ещё раз пополам, делая из тонких кругляшей конусы. Порывшись в небольшом портале, он выудил оттуда миску расписанную сине-золотыми узорами с чем-то белым, и начал макать свернутые блинчики в соус, кушая руками.<br/>
— Фреш, в холодильнике еще есть сливки, их взбить минутное дело. — Инк с любопытством рассматривал узоры на посуде, что поставил на стол Ужас девяностых.<br/>
— Это сметана, — слизнув белые капли соуса с пальцев, фыркнул паразит. — У нас такого нет, в ФармТейл есть один умелец, что делает кисломолочные продукты, в том числе и специфические. Надо кстати его навестить и принести вам попробовать его сладкий сыр с орехами и сухофруктами — очумеете.<br/>
     Предсказуемо каждому захотелось оценить загадочную "сметану", но зашла она почему-то только Киллеру, да так, что Фрешу пришлось себе вторую порцию доставать из портала.<br/>
— Странно видеть, что ты ешь как русский, — скептически наблюдая за тем, как паразит сноровисто смазывает блином с краев миски остатки кислого соуса, проворчал разрушитель, — я что-то о тебе не знаю?<br/>
— Я просто открыт всему новому, Эрри! — Фреш довольно распахнул челюсти, обхватывая лиловыми щупальцами паразита блин и утягивая внутрь черного провала рта, со странными швыркающе-хлюпающими звуками, от чего окружающих передернуло, — ты сильно удивишься, если я скажу, что у меня дома есть балалайка и гусли?<br/>
      Найтмер подтверждающее кивнул и Эррор замолк, пребывая в глубочайшей задумчивости о превратностях бытия. Быстро доев свою порцию, Берри снова придвинулся к Криму, что-то шепча и тыкая пальцем в исписанный листочек, его собеседник невнятно булькал в ответ, отпивая из кружки остывший кофе.<br/>
— Так вы действительно ещё не решили, что хотите приобрести? — с любопытством и некоторым облегчением Фреш смотрел на парочку на другом конце стола, чем дольше это тянется — тем лучше, может, он найдет другую вселенную с развитыми технологиями, в конце концов, какая разница откуда приносить технику?<br/>
— Мы решили давно, но без понятия, где всё желаемое разместить, — отозвался Крим, — если всё впихивать сюда, на кухню, то будет чересчур тесно!<br/>
— Вы хоть список огласите, — попросил Найтмер, отхлебывая кофе и морщась — он перепутал кружки. В тихую подсунув отвлёкшемуся Фрешу кофе, Повелитель Кошмаров обратил все свое внимание на энтузиастов кулинарного масштаба.<br/>
— В общем, нам нужно ещё два холодильника, пять морозильных камер, куча стеллажей для хранения, но вчера Хоррор обещал с этим помочь, — людоед заторможенно кивнул, и Берри продолжил:<br/>
— А из специфической техники два теппана, и четыре… Эм, нет, шесть духовых шкафов. Ну и так, по мелочи, типа еще одного тостера было б не плохо…<br/>
      Выслушав весь список техники Принц негатива хмыкнул на разошедшихся Сансов. С другой стороны, едоков и правда прибавится, и чем легче и быстрее будет готовить, тем лучше.<br/>
— Хорошо, но эту странную вещь "теппан" будете искать сами.<br/>
— А вообще что это за зверь? Я впервые слышу подобное название, — Даст с любопытством повернулся к крошке-монстру.<br/>
— Ну-у, думаю, что Киллер лучше объяснит, — стушевался Блу, — это он подал идею.<br/>
— Киллер?! — Кошмары как по команде повернулись к улыбающемуся убийце.<br/>
— Ты с каких времен хоть что-то в готовке начал понимать?! — от изумления Эррор едва справлялся с помехами в голосе.<br/>
— С тех самых, глючное ты недоразумение, — несколько самодовольно отозвался Килл, допивая кофе и телепортируясь к кофеварке за добавкой. — Хоря с удовольствием пробует новое, и недавно мы для себя открыли восточную кухню, но там есть не только суши, многое готовится горячим. А когда вчера Берри с Кримом на весь замок спорили о том, как быть, и нужна ли ещё одна плита, чтобы вдвоем в четыре руки готовить было быстрее, я подал идею с теппаном. Это такая метр на сорок-пятьдесят сантиметров металлическая поверхность, нагреваемая разом вся, а не кусочек, как конфорка на плите, что дает возможность, если приноровиться, готовить массово одному повару все, что способно жариться. То есть омлет, блины, оладьи, яичницу, рыбу, в общем всё, что требуется. А плита обычная останется для супов, например. Это ведь действительно неудобно и долго — жарить пусть на двух сковородах ту же яичницу даже на девять монстров дольше по времени, чем на одном теппане. Всё равно, конечно, потребуется помощь с тарелками, если готовить порционные блюда, но например те же оладьи приготовить выйдет быстрее. Или рыбу пожарить.<br/>
Сансы молча смотрели на Киллера, который уже успел вернуться на свое место и нежился под широкой ладонью людоеда, покровительственно опустившуюся на его плечо.<br/>
— Вчера Киллер открыл портал над китайским кварталом, показал нам этот теппан, мы считаем, что предложение дельное, — Берри махнул рукой в сторону гранитной столешницы, протянувшейся вдоль окон, — места хватает с избытком, только тостер придется убрать ближе к раковине.<br/>
— Ну вот значит Киллер пусть сам и обеспечивает эту приблуду, раз даже знает где её такую используют, — задумавшись, Найтмер замолчал ненадолго, и продолжил: — а под склад с морозильниками и холодильниками можно взять соседнее помещение.<br/>
— То, что слева, под лестницей? — заинтересованно оживился Блуберри. — Это было бы удобно!<br/>
— Нет, то помещение занято, я про то, что справа, — мотнул головой Повелитель Кошмаров.<br/>
— Я думал это просто стена такая, ведь там нет двери, — Крим не особо был знаком с замком, поэтому Даст его поправил:<br/>
— Дверь имеется, но только дальше по коридору, там раньше прислуга жила и остались личные вещи, кровати, ещё что-то, но если все это выбросить, то площадь будет изрядная.<br/>
— А разве это будет удобно? Выбегать из кухни, пробегать по коридору, искать что-то там и возвращаться? На кухне же все под рукой должно быть, — Блу почесал надбровную дугу карандашом, задумчиво смотря в сторону распахнутых дверей в темный коридор.<br/>
— Ну мы можем перестроить вход, сделав его прямо из кухни, нарисовать каменную кладку не слишком сложно, а вон там, в углу, сделать дверь, — махнул рукой Инк, — если, конечно, хозяин замка позволит?<br/>
Найтмер пожал плечами. Ему не было дела до пустующих комнат.<br/>
— Пока вы не трогаете несущие стены и не громите помещения, меняйте замок как хотите.<br/>
— Но ведь это — несущая стена? — поднявшись из-за стола, и выйдя в коридор, потом вернувшись обратно, Творец ткнул пальцем в каменную кладку толщиной в полметра. — Получается, раз ее трогать нельзя, то вариант отпадает?<br/>
— Дверь в ней установить можно, ты же не целиком ее сносить планируешь? — взглянув на помотавшего головой художника, Повелитель Кошмаров продолжил. — метр сорок на два тридцать, в углу, я думаю, дверь вполне можно сделать. Я же правильно понял, что ты хочешь возвести на месте коридора направо в комнаты прислуги стену, и снести всё что внутри?<br/>
Инк лишь недоуменно пожал плечами:<br/>
— А хрен его знает, я же не бродил там, чтобы понимать, о чем речь!<br/>
— Ну пошли. — Принц негатива встал с лавки, следом за ним подорвались Берри и Крим, всё же они тоже должны были проверить комнату на предмет удобства в качестве кладовой. Со своего места поднялся и Хоррор — раз ему надо было сделать стеллажи, то ему не помешает взглянуть на предложенное место. Оставшиеся за столом Кошмары переглянулись между собой и дружно встали, поторопившись к своим увлеченным партнерам.<br/>
      Коридор, ведущий к кухне не был тупиковым: налево уходил "аппендикс" ответвления, почти в конце было по двери направо и налево, Найтмер отпер ту, что слева. Ну, по сравнению с минимализмом, что царил в апартаментах, здесь действительно было много "хлама" — десятки трехъярусных кроватей, тумбы, вешалки, какие-то сундуки или что-то похожее, вдоль обычных, не стрельчатых окон стояли, сдвинутые вместе, несколько столов, на них громоздились тарелки с чем-то мумифицированным, осколки битой посуды, глиняные кружки, ещё что-то. Там же обнаружились лавки, пол укрывал приличный слой то ли пыли, то ли праха.<br/>
— Прошу прощения, кажется, я сюда не заходил лет двести, просто знал, что эта комната есть, и она территориально подойдет, — сконфуженно передернув плечами, темный близнец почесал надбровную дугу.<br/>
— Вот это ангар… — Берри присвистнул, — не ожидал, что комната настолько большая! Может все-таки взять то, что слева? Где вход под лестницей?<br/>
— Там наш Принц химичит, — прошипел Киллер. — Но если вы закуситесь за территорию, то я ставлю на тебя!<br/>
Найтмер великодушно сделал вид что не услышал подначки — этого душевнобольного уже в четыре руки слаженно затыкали Даст и Хоррор.<br/>
— Там действительно находится моя лаборатория, другого подходящего места я не нашел для неё. Это же помещение, если почистить, заложить окна, и снести неудобную стену, вполне подойдет.<br/>
Берри и Крим переглянулись, изящный Санс пожал плечами, он ещё не привык, что имеет право голоса, поэтому Блу ответил за них обоих:<br/>
— Если все возьмемся, то справимся. Мебель куда-то еще уберем, на случай, если пригодится?<br/>
— Выбрасываем. — категорически высказался Найтмер, — откроем портал куда-нибудь и пусть летит в тартарары, и так работы будет полно с переустройством помещения.<br/>
— А что там, за той дверью? — махнул рукой за спину, в сторону коридора, Крим. — Тоже комната прислуги?<br/>
— Да, — кивнул Повелитель Кошмаров. — И, судя по тому, какая внутри мебель, там обитал не то мажордом, не то дворецкий. А что?<br/>
— Если я правильно представил, то окна в неё должны быть с южной и западной стороны?<br/>
— Верно, — принц негатива не совсем понимал, к чему клонит Ласт, но продолжал терпеливо отвечать на вопросы.<br/>
— Ну просто, я еще подумал, что нам может понадобиться стиральная машина. Или две… или три, — судорожно пытаясь сообразить, сколько потребуется техники, невнятно лепетал Крим. — Стирать собственные вещи не так уж просто, про постельное белье я вообще молчу, но с маленькими детьми — вручную не настираешься же! И что если вон ту комнату приспособить под сушку белья? Там же должен быть камин, если я все правильно понимаю, а то с тряпками мокрыми по всему замку не побегаешь…<br/>
— Отличная мысль! — подхватил Фреш, понимая, что Крим, неуверенный в дельности своего предложения, совсем стушевался. — И так получается, что готовку Берри, Инк и Крим на себя взяли, а если на них еще и стирку повесить, то они не разгибаясь станут вкалывать. Лучше сразу три-четыре стиральных машины впихнуть, раз здесь много места, то как раз под разделочный стол у раковины в ряд поставить, и посудомоечную машину обязательно, а кто будет свободен из Кошмаров, тот будет помогать развешивать белье и в остальном тоже.<br/>
Найтмер задумчиво кивнул.<br/>
— Хорошо, тогда Эррор, Даст и Киллер, берите с собой Крима и идите в СаенсТейл за техникой, с Саенсом я уже договорился, он ждет вас в Сноудине. А мы пока выкинем весь этот хлам и займёмся переделкой помещения<br/>
— Что-что? — Фреш очень надеялся, что он ослышался, голос паразита хрипел и сипел, он медленно стянул с себя очки, глазницы светились изнутри, вспыхивая то алым, то лиловым. Глянув на брата, Эррор побледнел до серости. — Найтмер, я правильно услышал? Ты встречался с Саенсом, проигнорировав мою просьбу?<br/>
— Валим! — видя как в руке Ужаса девяностых, жалобно хрупнув, лопнули темные линзы очков, зашипели хором Творец и разрушитель, выпихивая за двери недоумевающих Сансов, — валим, если жить хотите!<br/>
     По коридору послышался топот стремительно удаляющихся монстров, вопль Киллера: "нас не догоняя-я-ят!" и возглас Эррора: "пасть зашью!", но Фреш не повел и бровью, вокруг него клубилась, завихряясь протуберанцами, боевая магия.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(А/С)<br/>- Да что за фигня?! Прошло двадцать минут от получасового квеста, а у меня даже семи кило рыбы не выловилось! <br/>- Не клюёт? <br/>- Ага, не клёвое какое-то место. <br/>- Позвать Фреша?<br/>- Учитывая что некоторые читатели называют его морепродуктом… Главное не знакомить его с Миньёном-ктулху.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Напряженно прислушиваясь к нечленораздельным воплям, глухим ударам сотрясающим стены, заставляющим ходить по замку гулкое эхо и грохоту ломаемой мебели, монстры столпились в холле.<br/>— Там Найтмер вообще живой? — обеспокоенно спросил Крим.<br/>— Живой, живой. — язык тела пыльного, однако, шёл вразрез с уверенностью в голосе: Даст переминался с ноги на ногу, почесывая затылок. — Повелителя Кошмаров так просто не убить.<br/>— Логично, но кто его, этого паразита, знает… — задумчиво добавил Хоррор.<br/>— Делаем ставки, делаем ставки! — Киллер не изменял своей натуре, — кто поставит на то, что после ссоры эти двое голубков так же бурно помирятся?<br/>— Килл, заткнись, — нервно рыкнул сквозь стиснутые зубы Даст.<br/>— А кто поставит на то, что НайтмерХолл в скором времени можно будет переименовывать, а на стене при входе вешать мраморную табличку "Кошмар и Ужас Мультивёрса жили здесь недолго, но счастливо и умерли в один день"? Можно будет экскурсии водить!<br/>— Заебал! — молниеносно схватив уязвимую душу не успевшего даже пискнуть Киллера, Эррор запихал ее в рот убийце на манер кляпа. Синяя нить, подчиняясь владельцу, проскальзывая между корней зубов, плотно сшила серые челюсти вместе. — Только хоть ещё что-нибудь вякни, и я научу Хоррора шибари, а еще подарю ему кляп с трензелем!<br/>Стены замка сотряс очередной грохот, принудив непроизвольно дернуться всех монстров.</p>
<p>     Удерживая в собственной душе шипящий как клобук из тысячи змей негатив, Найтмер молча наблюдал за Фрешем. Взбудораженная темная энергия не желала униматься, тот, кого Негатив привык считать союзником, вероломно предал их, лишь воля Повелителя Кошмаров не давала черным щупальцам материализоваться и растерзать нахала. С усилием загнав темную энергию на самые задворки души, Найтмер прижал руку к груди, крохотные сердечки Слияний испуганно жались к темному яблочку, стонущему от боли. Но то была боль не Принца негатива, а паразита, стиснув зубы, темный близнец выжидал, давая возможность любимому излить гнев специфическим, но действенным методом.<br/>     А Фреш бушевал, круша мебель, роняя кровати, рыча как дикий зверь, топча осколки посуды и груду щепок. Отводя душу, он разбил два окна, бита переломилась пополам, последнее окно паразит выбил собственным кулаком, посыпавшиеся каскадом осколки взрезали кости марионетки, на каменный пол хлынула кровь. Взвыв не своим голосом, Ужас девяностых метнулся к стене, вцепляясь в кирпичи пальцами до скрежета, и, не сдерживаясь, долбанулся головой о стену, потом ещё раз и ещё — по черепу, взрезая белую кость, пробежали глубокие трещины, алые капли брызнули на стену и пол. Выругавшись, Найтмер кинулся к паразиту, спеленав мгновенно призванными щупальцами дергающуюся марионетку по рукам и ногам. Опустившись на колени, наплевав на то, что в брюки въестся покрывающая пол пыль, Повелитель Кошмаров притянул в объятия хрипящего Фреша, тот не пытался вырваться, приступ ярости сошёл на нет.<br/>— Мебель ломать лучше, чем самого себя калечить, идиот! — сварливо рыкнув, Найтмер тем не менее с величайшей осторожностью коснулся пальцами окровавленного лба, торопясь излечить скелетное тело, чтобы на это паразитный придурок магию не тратил. — Прости меня, Фреши. Я знал, что ты будешь недоволен, но не мог оставить это на самотек. Да, я посетил СаенсТейл, и встретился с тем, у кого ты украл кусочек души, но <strong>ничего</strong> не почувствовал к нему, слышишь?<br/>— Ты… Ты не врёшь мне? — устало поникнув, прохрипел Фреш, не в силах принудить себя взглянуть в лицо Принца негатива. На грани слышимости поскрипывали кости, марионетку потряхивало от усталости и нервного перенапряжения, — Найтмер, я не смогу жить без тебя…<br/>     Тяжело вздохнув, Кошмар Мультивселенной слабо улыбнулся, осторожно поглаживая дурную, побитую голову Ужаса девяностых. Вчера, удерживая тентаклей Саенса за уязвимую шею, он, как мог, внимательно прислушивался к их с Фрешем связи. К той нежной, чувственной ниточке, которая, как утверждал сам паразит, была поддельной, но тёмное яблочко оставалось холодно к монстру перед ним, Повелитель Кошмаров ничего не чувствовал к Саенсу, лишь негатив упивался чужими страхом и беспомощностью.<br/>— Ты просто невозможный придурок, Фреши! Я не могу тебе врать, чудо из девяностых, что-то умолчать — возможно, но и тогда моя душа болит и ноет. Я люблю только тебя, глупый ты паразит, — укачивая в объятиях возлюбленного, Найтмер на грани слышимости шептал: — я только твой. Саенс не имеет никакого права на меня, да и даже если бы всё-таки он оказался моим соулмейтом, я только <strong>твой</strong>.<br/>Иллюзия глаз истаяла, открывая тело паразита. Лиловые щупальца, чуть подрагивая, протянулись к белому черепу, поглаживая скулы, надбровные дуги, стирая черные слезы со скул возлюбленного. Серый глаз, не моргая, всмотрелся в ярко-синий, костяная ладонь марионетки бережно огладила затылок Принца негатива.<br/>— Мой… Моя ночь, моё сокровище… А я только твой, Найт… Только твой, — серый язык ненавязчиво скользнул по зубам Повелителя Кошмаров, напрашиваясь на поцелуй, и Найтмер, пусть немного смущаясь, но с готовностью ответил, ласково переплетаясь с экто-мышцей собственной, прозрачно-фиолетовой. Нервный трепет души в груди, наконец, утих, успокоились и сердечки Слияний, и даже Негатив, недовольно бурля, улегся обратно в глубине тёмного яблочка. Поцелуй не получился продолжительным, Кошмар отстранился от Фреша, ласково провел пальцами по тонкой коже лиловых щупалец, торопясь стереть чёрные капли с уязвимого тела паразита.<br/>— Прости меня за то, что не предупредил.<br/>— Прости, что разозлился, — в тон ответил Фреш, устало прикрывая глаз и склоняя голову на грудь Найтмера. Через несколько секунд он уже крепко спал, ладонь соскользнула с белого затылка и осталась расслабленно лежать на плече Принца.<br/>     Придерживая рукой тяжелый череп марионетки, Найтмер поднялся на ноги, теснее прижимая к себе тело возлюбленного укутанное собственными щупальцами. Просочившись бочком в дверной проем, Повелитель Кошмаров неспешным шагом направился по коридору к лестнице наверх. Предстоял долгий путь в башню, сейчас было не самой умной мыслью пользоваться взбудораженным негативом ради портала. А ещё нужно было найти трусливых оболтусов и оставить им задание, пока он будет лечить паразита, а после отправится с ним на "охоту". На удивление, вся честная компашка обнаружилась в холле замка.<br/>— Я смотрю, вы тут от нечего делать фигнёй страдаете? — опершись свободной рукой на перила, Повелитель Кошмаров обвел сгрудившихся внизу Сансов взглядом кислотно-голубого огня. — Вот и отлично. Тогда приберитесь в будущей кладовке и выкиньте весь мусор. После этого уже разбирайтесь с переносом новой техники.<br/>     Проводив взглядом ушедшего вверх по лестнице Найтмера, Хоррор развернулся на выход из замка, покровительственно приобняв за плечи Киллера, уводя его за собой. Дверь в дровяной сарай вела в огромный цокольный этаж, где людоед облюбовал себе угол под столярную мастерскую. Проводив Килла до стола, громила бережно, словно ребенка, усадил убийцу на высокую столешницу, порылся в инструментах, выбрал небольшие щипцы и перекусил синюю нить, которая тут же распалась на мелкие частицы магии<br/>— Вот так-то лучше. — Хоррор поймал в ладони порядком обмусоленную алую душу, ласково погладил бочок пальцем и, оттянув ворот футболки, запустил ее в собственную грудную клетку, — у тебя совсем ума нет, Килл? Шутить о смерти брата Эррора было не самым умным твоим решением. Ты же знаешь о Гено, зачем было провоцировать?<br/>— Это была просто шутка. Над ними смеются, а не обижаются. — пожав плечами, Киллер тер ноющие зубы, а ещё — прятал за ладонями растекающийся по скулам румянец. То, что Экс, как само собой разумеющееся, спрятал его душу у себя в груди, было волнительно и невероятно приятно! Оберегаемое жаром темной души Хоррора алое сердечко затрепетало, стремясь подстроиться к мерному биению багрового. Усевшийся на корточки людоед выудил из-под стола огромный ящик, перебирая в нем инструменты, и ворча:<br/>— Жестокая шутка. "Тотализатор столетия: делаем ставки на то, как долго этот громила продержится на святом духе, не стесняемся, делаем ставки: три дня ставка три к одному, пять дней — десять к одному, неделя — пятьдесят к одному!" Ну как? Сам-то не взбеленился бы, если бы кто-то так обо мне пошутил?<br/>— Я не виню его в том что он так грубо со мной обошёлся. — спрыгнув со столешницы, убийца уселся по-турецки прямо на пол перед хмурым здоровяком. — И да, я бы с шутником поступил если не так же, то похоже!<br/>     Замолкнув, Килл отвернулся от Хоррора, уставившись невидящим взглядом куда-то в угол. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать! Временами его рот нес всё без разбору, что значительно усложняло убийце жизнь. Хлопок железной крышки ящика прозвучал в тишине подвала неожиданно громко, Киллер вздрогнул, обернувшись к людоеду, и вовремя — тот склонился к нему и, подцепив пальцами подбородок, коснулся зубами его зубов, даря полный нежности поцелуй.<br/>— Не куксись, Килл, — ласково улыбнувшись, Хоррор поддел собственной носовой костью более изящную — убийцы, заглядывая в серые, такие любимые глаза.<br/>— Я не куксюсь, я необоснованно обижаюсь. — Киллер немыслимым образом успел лизнуть здоровяка в скулу, пока тот медленно отстранялся от него, с кряхтением поднимаясь: громиле пришлось опереться на колени и костяшки пальцев руки, чтобы не потерять равновесия, склоняясь к нему. — Я исцелён волшебным поцелуем, так что теперь можно заняться работой!<br/>С усмешкой наблюдая за энтузиазмом коротышки, Хоррор поднял ящик с инструментами, по-деловому подхватив его подмышку.<br/>— Ну, раз так, то пойдем на кухню, у нас сегодня необычно насыщенный день. Разомнем мои старые кости, а? Да и тебе было бы неплохо зарядкой заняться. Как насчет того, чтобы ты разобрал ящики под столом, пока я ковыряюсь со стеной? — поспешные кивки убийцы были ему ответом, так что, вздохнув, Хоррор ворчливо попросил: — я понимаю, что у тебя язык живет отдельно от головы, но пожалуйста, приложи все усилия, чтобы Эррор не осуществил их физическое разделение. Это будет невероятная утрата, ты так хорошо им пользуешься!<br/>— Ещё скажи, что только за это ты меня и любишь, — надулся Киллер.<br/>— Нет, не за это. И не за юмор. И даже не за то, что ты заботишься обо мне, кормишь и делишься магией.<br/>По мере перечисления лицо у убийцы все больше вытягивалось, список вариантов, за что его можно было бы любить, стремительно уменьшался.<br/>— Тогда я теряюсь в самых экзотических догадках! Ну не за красивые же глаза! — для наглядности Киллер похлопал иллюзорными веками, в попытке спародировать девчачье кокетство.<br/>— Нет, Килл. Я просто люблю тебя вопреки всему, — Хоррор взглянул на коротышку сверху вниз, поймав вспыхнувший всего на миг ярким серебристым светом взгляд серых глаз, и ласково улыбнулся. Дальнейшие слова были просто лишними.</p>
<p>— Да в чем причина? Всё будет нормально, подстрахуешь меня нитями и всё!<br/>— А я сказал: нет! Высота почти двадцать восемь метров, что будет, если нити не выдержат?!<br/>— Ты сам понимаешь, что несешь? Ты во время боя не гнушаешься распять противника на нитях и всё у тебя выдерживает, а сейчас не желаешь мне помочь зарисовать эти чертовы окна!<br/>Вернувшиеся в замок Хоррор и Киллер ещё у дверей услышали крики, и по мере продвижения к кухне громкость воплей нарастала.<br/>— Милые бранятся — только тешатся! — прокомментировал убийца почти шепотом, ему не слишком хотелось снова огребать от взбешенного Эррора. Разрушитель и художник стояли друг напротив друга в дверях кухни: Инк, уперев руку в бок, тыкал пальцем куда-то в сторону коридора, а глючный то всплескивал руками, будто отряхивая мокрые кисти, то хватался за голову.<br/>— Что за шум, а драки нет? — благодушно проворчал здоровяк, возвышаясь за спинами пышущих гневом монстров.<br/>— Нет драки — так будет! — Творец был в таком бешенстве, что даже без краски в его глазницах то и дело вспыхивали алые искры, — нужно же окна в кладовой законопатить, чтобы там было сухо и темно, сторона ведь южная! Я за сегодня бы всё нарисовал, но этот дебил не желает мне помочь и подстраховать, пока я рисую камни снаружи!<br/>— Да пойми ты, мудак радужный, чем длиннее нить, тем менее она прочна, магия быстрее уходит и истончается, я тебя уронить могу, на камни вниз!<br/>— Я батут нарисую, не переживай!<br/>— А если ты себе шею свернёшь? — Эррор был зол и расстроен, что не мог переубедить упрямца не рисковать собственной жизнью.<br/>— Не доверяешь нитям, так давай я альпинистский трос нарисую! И страховочный! В таком случае мне вообще твоя помощь нафиг не нужна сверху — главное трос закрепить на крыше, а ты меня внизу ловить будешь в случае чего!<br/>— Я как посмотрю, после перемирия ты так и лезешь везде себе приключения найти, адреналиновый наркоман, чтоб тебя Блускрин побрал! Едва не окочурился, пока Фреша с того света доставали, потом с Дримом сцепился без оружия, теперь это! Снова потребовалось отыскать себе приключения на жопу! И на шею!<br/>     Даст и Берри, видимо решив не вмешиваться, чинно сидели рядышком у окошка на кухне воркуя о чем-то, Ласта вообще видно не было, Киллер спрятался за спиной людоеда, чтобы не отсвечивать лишний раз. Время шло, дело не двигалось с мертвой точки.<br/>— Кхм. — Хоррору как никогда хотелось столкнуть лбами этих двух петухов, чтобы они утихомирились хоть ненадолго, но распускать руки было чревато. — Рор, перестань себя накручивать, вы оба отлично умеете открывать порталы, если Инки будет падать, он просто откроет портал и все! Тем более, что ты можешь открыть портал в стене и страховать его нитями напрямую, с расстояния вытянутой руки!<br/>Громила удостоился благодарного взгляда в свой адрес со стороны Хранителя Мультивёрса, Творец не ожидал встретить союзника в лице здоровяка, а Эррор, обернувшись к Хоррору, попытался доказать свою правоту:<br/>— Но ведь если что-то случится…<br/>— Если что-то случится, ты просто этого не допустишь, предусмотрев все возможные риски и варианты, — пожал плечами людоед. — В конце концов, если я сам буду закладывать окна камнями, мне тоже потребуется работать снаружи на лесах, учитывая вес камней, мой вес, сильные порывы ветра, думаешь, мне безопаснее будет работать там? Инк легкий, проворный, умеет телепортироваться и открывать порталы. И вообще, зачем мудрить с альпинистскими тросами? Они сильно ограничивают маневренность, столько с ними возни, создай большой череп бластера. На нем, как на плавучей платформе можно устойчиво стоять, поднимать его вверх и вниз.<br/>Эррор, да и художник смотрели на людоеда с изумлением, едва не разинув рты: Хоррор разом разрешил их конфликт, на ходу придумав вариант, до которого они вдвоем не додумались.<br/>— Да ты у нас голова, Хоря! — выглянув из-за спины людоеда, улыбнулся Киллер и, подпихнув громилу плечом в бок, прошел на кухню к разделочному столу: — Блу, давай, командуй, куда всё содержимое шкафчиков убрать? Раз у нас будут стиральные машины, то устанавливать их нужно сюда. И эти ящики долой!<br/>     Невозмутимо поднявшись из-за стола, Блуберри приблизился к убийце, что-то обсуждая с ним на равных, а Хоррор поймал полный шока взгляд Эррора, который то пялился на людоеда, то оборачивался к Киллеру, то снова возвращал глаза к широкой груди. Расплывшись в улыбке, здоровяк приложил палец к зубам, показывая жестом, что озвучивать свое недоумение разрушителю не стоит.<br/>— Это секрет, Рор.<br/>Эррор понятливо кивнул, а Даст, зевнув, поднялся из-за стола:<br/>— Ну что ж, раз мы со всем разобрались, тогда за дело?</p>
<p>     Ломать — не строить. Под этим девизом прошли полтора часа уборки в будущей кладовой. Пока Инк выламывал монтировкой окна, а Хоррор с Киллером на пару что-то шуровали на кухне, остальные выбрасывали в открытый Дастом портал всю мебель без разбору: тяжелые и громоздкие кровати сталкивались призванными черепами бластеров, что поменьше — сносили руками. В том месте кухонной стены, где требовался дверной проем, Творец прошелся кистью с растворителем, легко убирая булыжники, людоеду осталось лишь сделать там дверь. Инк, понятное дело, хотел дверь самостоятельно нарисовать, делов-то, но громила уперся, а Киллер, дождавшись, когда растерянный художник, махнув рукой, пойдет к раковине отмыться от пыли, поясняюще буркнул:<br/>— Он желает быть нужным, чернильница.<br/>     Пожав плечами, Инк направился обратно к своим окнам, а в помещении для кладовой пыль стояла столбом, все изошли на чих: это Берри, ничтоже сумняшеся, попытался подмести пол. Деликатно отобрав у крошки-монстра взъерошенный веник, Творец тёр слезящиеся глазницы, пытаясь донести свою мысль до Эррора, успевшего вовремя натянуть на носовую кость собственный шарф:<br/>— Эр… чхи! Чем ты там… чхи! Мыл… мыл… — у бедного художника уже сил не осталось, он, швыркая носом, хватал ртом воздух, пока его за предплечье поддерживал обеспокоенно топчущийся разрушитель. — А-апчхи! Блять! Мыл окна!<br/>— Шлангом с водой, — ответил Творцу чернокостный монстр, и до него запоздало дошло, о чем пытается ему сказать Инки. — Понял, сейчас!<br/>Поход во вселенную за техникой отложился еще на два часа, пока все спешно отмывались от грязи, осевшей на одежду и кости, хотя идея художника пришлась кстати: пыль и прочий сор удалось успешно, а главное быстро смыть в рандомный портал. Слава Создателям, что Хранитель Мультивёрса рисовал весьма быстро, Эррор от силы минут пятнадцать страховал художника снаружи. Когда тот перешел работать в помещение, делегация из четырех Сансов успешно направилась за покупками в СаенсТейл.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Впервые намеренно и запланировано отправляясь в иную вселенную, Крим отчаянно мандражировал и даже запнулся о порог портала, едва не сковырнувшись носом в снег. Его чисто на автопилоте подхватил за шиворот Даст.<br/>— Будь внимательнее, у Рора в порталах глюки гуляют, под ноги, зараза, не вовремя бросаются. — из окна между мирами с матом выпал Киллер, послужив наглядной иллюстрацией к словам пыльного. Шагнувший следом разрушитель с грацией и величественностью августейшей особы словно бы случайно наступил на серый череп, глуша поток нецензурной брани в пушистом, белом снежке. Хрюкнув, Крим зажал себе рот ладонями, в глазницах блеснули слезы, он едва держался, чтобы не заржать в голос.<br/>— Как хорошо, что Догги такие же монстры как и остальные, — задумчиво протянул Даст, наблюдая за этим театром абсурда. — Я бы не удивился, если бы совершенно случайно, по закону подлости, Килл шмякнулся в свежую ароматную кучку.<br/>— Великий разрушитель, тоже мне, — отплевавшись от забившегося в рот снега, ядовито проворчал Киллер, злобно наблюдая за веселящимися товарищами. — Даже порталы ровные открывать не умеет!<br/>— Так я же разрушитель, а не порталооткрыватель. — резонно возразил Эррор и, почесав в затылке, озвучил собственное недоумение, — а вообще где этого Саенса искать-то?<br/>— Сперва в его доме, а там уж решим. — пожал плечами Даст, сжалившись и протянув руку убийце, предлагая ему помощь подняться.<br/>     Одно лишь присутствие Кошмаров привнесло в жизнь заснеженного городка некоторую оживленность, иными словами — от них все разбегались куда кто мог. Крушить город ни у кого настроения не было, как и гоняться за монстрами, потому они просто прошлись сквозь Сноудин к дому альтернативы местного пошиба.<br/>— А Саенс-то не бедствует, — фыркнул убийца, разглядев серебристую табличку слева от двери с изысканной гравировкой, гласящей "Саенс, королевский ученый". Шрифт текста внезапно был готическим.<br/>Переглянувшись, альтернативы практически синхронно пожали плечами и Эррор, как самый ближайший к двери, постучался.</p>
<p>     Сидевший в гостиной с отрешенным выражением лица Санс нервно теребил в ладонях кружку с давно остывшим кофе. Ничего не поясняя, он взял отгулы на работе, с большим трудом спровадил Папайруса к Андайн, хотя тот упирался, переживая за самочувствие старшего брата: у королевского ученого был откровенно бледный вид еще с вечера. Да и как ему не быть бледным?! Кружка выскользнула из ослабевших пальцев, кувыркнулась и с бряканьем встретилась с полом, по доскам разлилась темная лужа. Чертыхнувшись, Санс поплелся за тряпкой в ванную, пытаясь отрешиться от воспоминаний о вчерашнем вечере.</p>
<p>     Для Саенса было привычным явлением уходить из лабораторий глубоко заполночь — погружаясь с головой в исследования, он переставал следить за временем. Коллеги к этому привыкли, не беспокоя ученого, тем более что у Санса утро начиналось часа в два пополудни. Но вчера ни с того ни с сего Саенс решил устроить себе выходной: свернув деятельность часов в шесть вечера, он бодро отправился в жаркий, напоенный оживлением городок, ради разнообразия собравшись добраться пешком до Сноудина. И в дверях лаборатории он столкнулся с монстром, входящим в помещение. Подняв негодующий взгляд на грубияна, Санс подавился едким комментарием, шарахнувшись куда подальше — из-под капюшона на него взглянул Кошмар Мультивселенной. Растягивая черные губы в жутковатой улыбке, Найтмер обманчиво доброжелательным тоном проворковал:<br/>— Как хорошо, что я тебя здесь застал, Санс.<br/>Не придумав ничего лучше, перепуганный Саенс телепортировался в Сноудин, куда-то в лес, он не желал приводить убийцу к собственному дому, потому оказался вообще на окраинах, у самого свода пещеры. Но глупо было бы думать, что от Найтмера удастся отделаться этим трюком: не прошло и секунды, как тот возник рядом, словно соткавшись из пустоты, не давая Сансу опомниться, ухватил щупальцей его за шею, поднимая в воздух.<br/>— Куда же ты? Я просто хочу поговорить. — тёмный близнец насмешливо фыркнул, сверля немигающим взглядом лицо бледного монстра. — <strong>Пока</strong> поговорить. Так что не трать моё терпение.<br/>— Говори, — прохрипел Саенс, до судорог вцепившись пальцами в тентаклю на шее. Уповать на то, что он сможет отодрать от себя щупальцу, было глупо, впрочем, этот вопрос волновал королевского ученого в наименьшей степени. — Я слушаю.<br/>— Мне нужна некоторая техника из вашего мира, и я уверен, что ты с удовольствием её для меня достанешь. — не стал ходить вокруг да около Кошмар.<br/>— Если она есть в нашей вселенной, то достану. — конечно, достанет, никакие деньги не жалко ради спасения собственной жизни. Недолго помолчав, королевский ученый отважился заговорить. — Могу задать вопрос?<br/>— Конечно, можешь, мы же <strong>беседуем</strong> сейчас. — недовольно дернув уголком рта, все же ответил Найтмер.<br/>— Моя помощь в поиске необходимого, — Саенс говорил осторожно, подбирая слова, провоцировать всемогущего монстра, в чьих обманчиво тонких и слабых руках, находится не просто твоя жизнь, но и буквально жизнь целой вселенной, чревато. — Она будет безвозмездной?<br/>— Конечно, нет, — снисходительно фыркнул темный близнец. — Взамен твоей жизни и жизни твоего милого младшего братика ничего не будет угрожать.<br/>На секунду задумавшись, даже склонив голову к плечу, Принц негатива продолжил:<br/>— Возможно, если мне всё понравится, я даже больше не буду заглядывать к вам в гости.<br/>     Саенс безошибочно прочитал между строк "не выполнишь все в лучшем виде — с жизнью можешь попрощаться" и не было никакой гарантии, что смерть будет лишь раз, а не повторяться с завидной регулярностью после каждого перезапуска. Сглотнув, он едва ощутимо кивнул, и хватка чёрной тентакли ослабла. Монстр неуклюже плюхнулся в снег и когда поднял голову, чтоб спросить, что искать и в какой срок, обнаружил, что его устрашающий собеседник успел покинуть Сноудин.</p>
<p>     Стук в дверь заставил Саенса нервно взвиться на ноги, и сломя голову кинуться к двери, распахивая ее рывком.<br/>— В-вы… От Найтмера? — пролепетал Санс, затравленно взирая на четырех монстров на своем пороге.<br/>— А что, по этой вселенной столь часто разгуливают альтернативы с LOVE, что появилась необходимость уточнять? — в лучших традициях Киллера огрызнулся Даст. У него разболелась голова, настроение было под стать самочувствию, то есть — поганое.<br/>— Да, вы нас пригласите в дом для беседы? — вклинился перед пыльным Ласт Санс, видя как хозяина дома начал бить озноб от ужаса. — Неудобно торчать на улице.<br/>— Простите, это и правда был глупый вопрос. — с трудом взяв себя в руки, королевский ученый посторонился, пропуская собственных альтернатив в гостиную. Ощущения жути не было лишь от тонкокостного монстра, одетого весьма модно, со вкусом. — Так какая именно техника вам нужна?<br/>— Вот, — решив взять процесс коммуникации в собственные руки, вперед шагнул Крим, обаятельно улыбнувшись бледному Сансу и протягивая ему листок с записями. — Всё это получить было бы идеально.<br/>     Пока хозяин дома, удивленно вскинув бровь, вчитывался в список, Киллер раскрыл рот что-то прокомментировать, Крим упреждающе зыркнул в сторону убийцы, правда, его взгляд не возымел эффекта. А вот красноречиво шевельнувшиеся перед лицом Килла пальцы разрушителя со свисающими с двуцветных фаланг нитями — вполне.<br/>— Так это не будет для вас невозможным? — склонив голову к плечу, Ласт Санс пытался собственным присутствием, обаянием и доброжелательностью нивелировать неприятное впечатление от Кошмаров, каким-то непостижимым образом превратившихся в его молчаливых секьюрити.<br/>— Не сложно. — если уж начистоту, Саенс ожидал большего размаха и в иной сфере, их вселенная славилась оружием, и он уже прикидывал, каким образом ему доставать что-то редкое и смертоносное. — М-м… Мне самому всё достать или кто-то из вас пойдёт со мной?<br/>— Крим должен идти в любом случае, — проскрипел помехами Эррор, — он хоть что-то в том, что необходимо, понимает.<br/>— Но его одного отпускать нельзя, — с одной стороны, Даст чувствовал себя в некотором роде ответственным за красавчика, с другой — выдвигать свою кандидатуру было откровенно глупо. От него и так монстры шарахаются, а Саенсу здесь еще жить как-то до перезапуска, совсем уж гадить существованию собственной альтернативы было бы свинством. А из оставшихся вариантов меланхолично-похуистичный Киллер не подходил на роль силовой поддержки, вспоминая же терки убийцы и Ласта, оставался один вариант. Сейчас Даст как никогда пожалел, что не взял с собой Берри. — Иди ты, Рор, мы вас здесь подождем. Потом нам посимафоришь, переместимся к вам и откроем портал с Киллером.<br/>— Точнее я портал открою, а не мы, — с брюзгливой дотошностью встрял Килл, и повернувшись к Саенсу практически выплюнул, — В нашей вселенной нет ядра мира, от чистой магии техника ваша будет фурычить?<br/>     Королевский ученый на секунду задумался, у них можно было найти приборы и с таким питанием, но это ограничение практически не давало гостям выбора, подобное техническое решение не было популярно во вселенной.<br/>— Да, есть и такие варианты. — Учёный чуть неуверенно улыбнулся Криму, и на всякий случай уточнил у невольных гостей, — телепортироваться умеете? Отлично, тогда следуйте за мной.<br/>     Телепорт привел троих альтернатив в Новый Дом, там, как и в других научно развитых мирах раскинулся огромный город с высотными зданиями, мощеные улицы переплетались в диком смешении с громоздкими строениями из стекла и металла, а сами Сансы оказались перед огромным плоским и широким, словно черепаха, строением. Саенс повел спутников внутрь торгового центра.<br/>     Если Эррор со скучающем безразличием плелся в арьергарде, то Крим на все взирал с восторгом ребенка, особенно его покорили огромные бутики с разнообразной одеждой. Наблюдая за неподдельным интересом красавчика ко всему вокруг, Саенс улыбался. Яркий, исполненный обаяния, с каким-то непостижимым стержнем внутри, этот Санс приковывал взгляд, хотелось знать о нем больше, он был олицетворением интриги и в то же время некоей безыскусности, не было в изящном монстре характерного многим красавцам и красавицам надменного высокомерия.<br/>— Если пожелаешь, когда приобретем технику, можем заглянуть в вещевые магазины, — предложил королевский ученый, но Ласт лишь махнул рукой.<br/>— Это лишнее. Во-первых, я не имею с собой денег на свои причуды, а во-вторых, если я зайду в бутик, это будет надолго, а нас ещё ждут в замке друзья, не стоит задерживаться!<br/>Чуть пожав плечами, Саенс направился к эскалатору наверх.<br/>     На половину третьего этажа раскинулся магазин бытовой техники и электроники, и если Эррор и Саенс сразу направились в сторону крупных агрегатов, то Крим притормозил у стеллажей с разнообразной мелочью, заинтересованно читая описание к блестящим хромированными бочками приборам. Вот, вроде бы три одинаковых вещи: круглые, с пластиковой крышкой, внутри железная чашка, но назначения разные: рисоварка, хлебопечь, мультиварка. И если названия первых раскрывают секрет применения, то вот из сокращения третьего понятно лишь то, что в нем можно что-то варить.<br/>— Крим? — подслеповато щурясь, Эррор возвращался вдоль невысоких стеллажей в поисках пропажи. Благо, что яркое сочетание одежды изящного Санса помогло его отыскать достаточно быстро. — Чего ты здесь стоишь? Пошли холодильники выбирать, Саенс показал два, которым не требуется ядро мира.<br/>Мда, ну хоть не выбор без выбора. Со вздохом Ласт отвернулся от стеллажей, поплетясь следом за разрушителем.<br/>Второй раз он оказался рядом с заинтересовавшими его приборами в компании Саенса, пока они ждали Эррора, задержавшегося у стенда с DVD. Отметив то, как гость вчитывается в описания на сопровождающих ценниках, королевский ученый решился заговорить с изящным Сансом:<br/>— Если что-то понравилось, можешь тоже взять. Они не дорогие.<br/>— Для начала понять бы, что это! — засмеялся Крим, — мне описание ничего не поясняет, вот нисколечки! Да и ты и так потратишься на нас, если честно, мне неудобно осознавать, что ты используешь личные средства без выгоды для самого себя, даже предполагаемой.<br/>     Положительно, этот монстр нравился Саенсу все сильнее, может, это и обманчивое впечатление, но, кажется, жадность тоже была несвойственна красавчику! Пожав плечами, королевский ученый с хмыканьем небрежно взмахнул рукой.<br/>— Какая разница, на что я просажу свои деньги? Или на выпивку, еду и азартные игры, или на это. — на самом деле, сумма за покупки выходила астрономическая, но отнюдь не неподъемная для Саенса, тем более за опт в магазине дадут скидку, что уменьшит сумму процентов на пятнадцать. А еще было страшно признаться самому себе в том, что хотя бы своей щедростью хотелось зацепить этого Санса!<br/>— Смотри, — принялся терпеливо пояснять Криму Саенс. — Вот это придумано для изготовления хлеба, вот это — вместо плиты и кастрюли разом, здесь можно и тушить и жарить и варить…<br/>— Ну, учитывая объем, этой кастрюлечки и на двоих-то монстров не хватит, а уж на три десятка! — прикрыв рот ладонью хихикнул Крим. Они в замке готовили огромными партиями, благо, кухонная посуда была под стать запросам кулинаров и едоков. Предпочтя не заострять внимания на цифре, прозвучавшей в их разговоре, Саенс тряхнул головой, с экспрессией взмахнув рукой в сторону соседнего стеллажа:<br/>— А вот это для нарезки. Можно выставить разные режимы, и будут получаться пластики, кубики, брусочки, вон то — для измельчения, смешивания и взбивания, в этом приборе столько режимов, что можно и мясо в фарш превратить, и смолоть кофе или накрошить лед. Все вместе эти приборы облегчают жизнь, время экономят.<br/>— Раз экономят время, то давай возьмём, — буркнул Эррор, незаметно подошедший со спины к болтающей парочке. — И пошли к посудомоечным машинам, мы здесь столько времени шаримся, и до сих пор еще не выбрали все потребное.<br/>     Пока Крим и Саенс вчитывались в сопровождающие технику инструкции, выясняя какие-то скучные нюансы, Эррор от нечего делать глазел по сторонам, изнывая от любопытства: он уже некоторое время отмечал, что множество монстров в этой вселенной пользуются странными плоскими устройствами. Эти "дощечки" светились, издавали звуки, монстры разговаривали с ними. Часто звучащее "алло" дало подсказку: это какая-то модель телефона, но разрушитель всю голову себе сломал, отчего они столь неудобной конструкции? Не в каждый карман такой запихаешь… Он даже порылся в портале, отыскивая на ощупь собственные очки, но издалека все равно многое разглядеть не получалось.<br/>— Саенс, что это в руках того монстра? — Эррор указал на лиса в нескольких метрах от их компании, активно тыкающего пальцами по своей "дощечке".<br/>— Это смартфоны, они есть у каждого монстра в нашей вселенной. Ну, практически, — вспомнив собственного брата, щеголяющего с обычным кнопочным старичком-раскладушкой, фыркнул Саенс. Вытащив из безразмерного кармана шорт собственный телефон, королевский ученый сноровисто тыкал в экран, поясняя заинтригованному разрушителю интерфейс. — Это смесь компьютера и телефона, здесь нет кнопок, как на старых, сам экран чувствителен к магии и отображающиеся клавиши на экране можно нажать простым прикосновением пальца.<br/>Открыв для примера чат, он написал собственному сослуживцу "привет!", потом стёр надпись. Разрушитель с неподдельным интересом слушал скупые пояснения Саенса, до этого он встречал лишь обычные, кнопочные мобильники, но они работали исключительно внутри вселенной, где были приобретены.<br/>— А между мирами он может работать? — задал сокровенный вопрос Эррор, потянувшись к смартфону. По широкому экрану пошла рябь помех, пискнул динамик, чернокостный монстр со вздохом разочарования убрал руку. Этого следовало ожидать, при нем любая тонкая электроника лагала, потому он и держался подальше от магазинной техники, радуясь, что проходы меж стеллажами весьма широки.<br/>— Прошу прощения, я не имею понятия, что случилось, — нажатием кнопки сбоку от корпуса королевский ученый перезагрузил смартфон, что-то проверил, тот работал как обычно. — Раньше подобного не происходило, и у меня не было возможности проверить работоспособность смарта за пределами собственной вселенной.<br/>     Да и если подумать, как бы он это провернул? Их мир не был в списке туристических достопримечательностей для путешественников по Мультивёрсу, а Инк и Дрим появлялись во вселенной мимолетно и бессистемно.<br/>Спрятав руки в карманы Эррор ссутулился, отвернулся. Он-то уже обрадовался, что сможет поддерживать с Инки связь, когда тот шарится по просторам Мультивселенной, но, видимо, не судьба. Разве что проверить с кем-нибудь, работает ли смарт между вселенными и принести Гено и Риперу своеобразный парный подарок, тем более, что у них, вроде как, был достойный повод. Пока Крим был поглощен изучением очередной инструкции, Саенс о чём-то напряженно размышлял, покусывая костяшку указательного пальца — так ему думалось лучше. Наконец, он повернулся к чернокостному монстру:<br/>— Приходи на днях, может, у меня получится проапгрейдить смарт, чтобы он не реагировал на тебя таким образом.<br/>— Я подумаю, — буркнул разрушитель. — Пойдемте уже дальше по списку.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Крим, — пока нервно косящиеся на хозяев замка грузчики затаскивали в портал коробки с покупками, Саенс прикоснулся к узкокостной ладони задумавшегося о чем-то монстра, — Крим, ты же не Кошмар, ты не один из них, неужели тебя устраивает положение прислуги у Найтмера? В своей вселенной я не встречал таких, как ты: чистых, искренних, бескорыстных монстров, ты же большего достоин, прошу, останься, я обеспечу твою жизнь…<br/>     Внезапно расхохотавшийся в голос Ласт заставил Саенса замолчать на полуслове, он искренне не мог понять, что же такого смешного сказал? А изящный Санс, пофыркивая, вытащил из деликатного плена широкой ладони собственные пальцы.<br/>— Саенс, ты сам-то понял, что сказал? Ты говоришь о моей бескорыстности, и в то же время, пытаешься меня купить! Парадокс, не находишь? Ты говоришь о симпатии ко мне, в то время, как видишь меня часа два от силы, ты не знаешь меня, не знаешь кто я, не имеешь понятия о моей истории, о том, кем я был до Кошмаров, ты внезапно посчитал, что я прислуживаю этим монстрам, не допустив даже мысли, что причины моей жизни в замке Найтмера могут быть куда глубже, более личными, более важными. Взгляни, — Ласт взмахнул изящной ладонью в сторону портала, где копошились разномастные монстры под надзором страшной компании. — Что ты видишь? Кого ты видишь? Кошмаров? Чудовищ, что породила фантазия безумных Создателей? Убийц, маньяков? Выблядков Мультивёрса? А я вижу семью, одиноких существ, которым дали дом, которые, потеряв если не всё, то очень многое, нашли в себе силы жить дальше, отыскали волю, обнаружили новые причины для движения вперед. А ещё, среди тех, кого ты видишь, есть один единственный монстр, особенный монстр, который стал моей опорой, целью, и причиной бороться за собственное счастье.<br/>     Пронзительный взгляд бирюзовых глаз пересекся с серыми, и Крим, прикрыв одну глазницу, пожал плечами — фирменный жест оригинала, свойственный всем альтернативам в большей или меньшей степени.<br/>— Удачи тебе, Саенс. Я не против стать твоим другом, но это все, на что ты можешь рассчитывать. В конце концов, меня столько раз покупали, что деньги для меня перестали нести какую-либо ценность в отношениях.<br/>Оставив за спиной ошарашенного Санса, Крим пошел навстречу к Кошмарам, стоило помочь друзьям с расстановкой новых покупок.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Из-за небольших проблем с памятью (проще говоря закрутился и забыл про то что еще и здесь надо публиковать главы) выкладываю их сейчас. А изначально даты выхода были 25,26,27 декабря и 1 января. Прошу прощения у всех читателей, кому пришлось ждать продолжения. </p>
<p>Всем доброго утра! <br/>Сегодня у Сэмми день рождения и в честь этого дня мы приготовили для вас три главы. Правда, он попросил не выкладывать их все разом, так что на протяжении всех выходных вас будет ждать наше творчество))))<br/>Мой дорогой, мой нежный и единственный, от души желаю тебе в этот день: улыбайся! Радуйся каждому дню! Пусть на протяжении всего следующего года тебя сопровождает вдохновение, пусть каждая написанная строчка будет для тебя таким же захватывающим чудом, как и для меня! Мой ласковый, мой нежный, моя душа, мое сердце, мое сокровище, мои Луна и Звёзды, спасибо за то, что ты есть, за то, что ты рядом, за каждую твою мягкую улыбку, за задор и золотистые искорки в глазах! Будь счастлив, это – самое главное! <br/>Вечно твой, Дин.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Доминирование</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Сидя на кровати и обняв руками колени, Крим встречал рассвет. Он всегда просыпался рано, эту привычку не изменили даже месяцы жизни в замке — сказывалась прошлая жизнь, когда он отсыпался днем, но сегодня монстр даже глаз не сомкнул. Та бравада, воодушевление, коим заразил его Берри, медленно сошла на нет, Ласт Санс так и не придумал, как ему завоевать сердце Хоррора. Тот избегал оставаться с ним наедине, ограничивался скупыми репликами или даже жестами, но, видимо, собственной ли натурой, авторитетом ли — сдерживал убийцу. Киллер бросал на Крима злые взгляды, подначивал, оскорблял, отравлял ему жизнь как мог, но физически не пытался устранить, хотя подобное радикальное решение было бы самым логичным. Иногда его действия вызывали лишь недоумение: когда убийца на прошлой неделе поставил изящному Сансу подножку на кухне с помощью кости, и Ласт неуклюже сгрохотал на пол, первым, а затем и вторым порывом красавчика было вопросить "Серьезно?! Это так глупо и по-детски!" Однако факт оставался фактом: Киллер всячески гадил, Крим стоически терпел.<br/>     Возможно, будь на месте изящного монстра Инк или Берри, и убийце мало не показалось бы, с авторитетом и силой этих Сансов Кошмары считались. Что ж, выходит, надо признать собственное поражение и с достоинством удалиться с этого поля боя. Белые губы исковеркала усмешка: кажется, ему лишь достоинство и осталось. И зачем он Саенсу отказал? Глупо получилось, прозвучало вообще так, что у Крима есть партнер… Впрочем, ради чего ему тот Санс? Пусть умный, пусть богатый, пусть ему симпатизировал, но душа в груди Ласта оставалась холодна к королевскому ученому: что жить с нелюбимым, что жить с нелюбящим — одно мучение для обоих. И вообще у Крима не было идеи фикс непременно во что бы то ни стало обзавестись семьей. Во всяком случае, не с первым встречным-поперечным.<br/>     Наверное, стоило извиниться перед друзьями и попросить их помочь ему перебраться обратно в собственную вселенную. Поджав хвост, да… Эта мысль вызвала такой протест и отвращение в светлом сердце, что Крим, с рычанием отшвырнув от себя подушку, выпутавшись из одеяла и злобно ругаясь, вихрем промчался сквозь гостиную в ванную.<br/>     Мокрые процедуры почти не взбодрили Ласта, отвратительное настроение осталось прежним, с какой стороны ни глянь — везде засада. До полудня ещё далеко, а ранние пташки подтянутся ближе к шести утра вниз, жаль, что он не научился наслаждаться ничегонеделаньем, сейчас подобный скилл пригодился бы. Доплетясь на автомате до кухни и поставив полный воды чайник на плиту греться, даже не вспомнив о существовании новенького термопота, Крим сел за стол на скамью, примерно напротив второго окна от угла здания. Там, через огромную столешницу, на другой скамье было место людоеда, пока один на кухне, изящный Санс мог позволить себе хоть таким образом стать чуточку ближе к любимому монстру.<br/>     Уставившись на отдыхающего за столом Ласта, Киллер замер на пороге. Вот уж кого он не жаждал видеть с утра пораньше. Кажется, тот о чём-то задумался и даже не замечал, что за ним наблюдают. Ухмыльнувшись, убийца на цыпочках прокрался за спину Криму и, наклонившись, почти ласково зашептал ему в висок:<br/>— Что, Ласти, мечтаешь о большом крепком члене?<br/>Едва сдержав немужественный вопль, красавчик взвился на ноги, его душа чуть не выпрыгнула из груди от неожиданности. Разглядев же перед собой довольного шалостью Киллера, изящный Санс практически зарычал тому в лицо:<br/>— У кого что болит, тот о том и говорит!<br/>Криму некогда было задумываться над своей реакцией, и о том, что может последовать за ней, с волками жить — по волчьи выть, а учиться кусаться никогда не поздно.<br/>— Вот, значит, как? — не ожидавший отпора, Киллер сперва отшатнулся, но почти сразу расплылся в довольной улыбке. Такой непривычно агрессивный Ласт задевал что-то в душе, и по серым костям пробежалась мелкая дрожь предвкушения. Шагнув обратно, ближе к изящному Сансу, убийца прорычал в ответ:<br/>— Киска решила отрастить зубки и научиться кусаться? А если ей обломать зубки? Как громко киска будет плакать и звать на помощь?<br/>— Сначала обломай, а там посмотрим! — рык Ласта взметнулся под потолок, преумножаемый эхом, в светлых глазах вспыхнули алые искры, он решительно шагнул к убийце, смотря на него сверху вниз, и словно на какой-то миг становясь выше и шире в плечах, чем он есть на самом деле, заставив оппонента неосознанно отступить. Оскалившись, Киллер ткнул острым кончиком фаланги указательного пальца в чужую грудь, царапая грудину через тонкий хлопок рубашки:<br/>— Не играй со мной, киска. Мои зубы куда острее твоих.<br/>— Проверь! — Крим сделал хищный выпад, заставив убийцу отшатнуться, не позволяя тому разорвать дистанцию, шагнул следом, принудив невысокого Санса вжаться спиной в разделочный стол. Еще полшага и бедренная кость Ласта вклинилась между ног убийцы, белые пальцы, сграбастав ворот футболки, корябнули шею, изящный монстр замер, тяжело дыша, вперившись взглядом в серые глаза. Киллер машинально облизнулся, ощущая, как его магия кружит в тазовых костях, ещё не плотнея, но опаляя, заставляя желать большего. Поддаваясь порыву, убийца дернул Крима за повязанный на шее шелковый платок, вынуждая его наклониться, шепча прямо в губы:<br/>— Да, давай проверим. — алый язык едва ощутимо коснулся ровного ряда зубов, убийца подался ближе, опаляя горячим дыханием нижнюю челюсть Ласт Санса, острые клыки Киллера прошелестели по шероховатой белой кости, едва задев.<br/>     Когда обычное переругивание переросло во флирт? Крим не успел это осознать, чужое подначивание стало своеобразным спусковым механизмом: Ласт впился зубами в уязвимую серую шею, так провокационно обнаженную перед ним. В рот брызнула кровь, кажется, он перестарался с силой укуса, но вопль Киллера и его сильные руки, вцепившиеся в спину, притягивающие теснее, не давали даже помыслить о том, что убийца против. У Крима уже стоял, доминирование приносило сладкое ощущение превосходства над соперником.<br/>     Закинув ногу на тазовые кости Ласта, Килл притянул изящного Санса ближе, давая ощутить тому свое возбуждение, и сам сходя с ума от упоительно горячей магии красавчика, пылающей под одеждой. Жаркий трепет языка на прокушенных костях послал волну мурашек по позвоночнику, всхлипнув, убийца несдержанно застонал:<br/>— Сильнее! — Киллер желал острее, ярче ощутить агрессивное желание противника. — Ты решил сдаться и не мериться со мной клыками?<br/>Не стоило убийце подстрекать его… Изящный Санс скосил глаза на парящее несколько сбоку от них алое сердечко. Убийца настолько безрассуден, чтобы не защитить от него свою душу? Или просто не подумал? Но калечить его Крим все равно не собирался. Выпад — и трепещущее сердечко в его руке, бьется быстро-быстро, а Киллер скулит ему прямо в висок, впрочем, не отпуская из объятий. Смотря прямо в серые глаза Кошмара, Ласт поднес горячую нежную душу к лицу и деликатно прикусил ее острыми зубами, готовый тут же отпустить, если поймет, что переступил некую грань.<br/>— Ах! — Убийца с громким стоном выгнулся навстречу Ласт Сансу, притягивая его к себе ногой. — Пожалуйста, ещё!<br/>М-да, уж кого, а Киллера заподозрить в скрытом мазохизме можно было в последнюю очередь. Ну, собственно, как и Крима при первой встрече представить жёстким доминантом.<br/>— Нет уж, — отпустив сердечко парить чуть в стороне, изящный Санс притянул Килла ближе к себе за ворот футболки, шипя ему в зубы. — Играем по моим правилам!<br/>     Возбуждение резонировало в костях, необузданная энергия кипела вокруг двух монстров, превращая атмосферу кухни в наэлектризованный вожделением кисель, сознание мутнело, и грохот магии в висках оглушал. Подхватив Киллера под тазовые кости, Ласт усадил убийцу на стол, их зубы столкнулись, когда они рванулись навстречу друг другу, сплетаясь языками в головокружительном поцелуе. Опустив руку поверх черных шорт убийцы, Крим надавил основанием ладони на вершину сформированной экто-плоти, заставив Киллера всхлипнуть ему в рот. Проскользив по всей длине вниз, собирая гармошкой темную ткань, длинные пальцы безошибочно обнаружили исходящий жидкой магией чувствительный провал, надавили, закружили по заветному местечку: изящный Санс талантливо распалял Кошмара, дразня того через одежду. Разорвав поцелуй, Киллер тихо рыкнул, комкая ткань одежды красавчика, вжавшись лбом в узкое плечо:<br/>— Не собираешься подтвердить свою репутацию, Кримми? — кажется, Килл не был намерен так просто сдавать позиции ведущего в паре. — Запал погас? Не чувствую в тебе пылкости и страсти, достойных того, кого именуют Похотью.<br/>     Ну, Киллер никогда не претендовал на первенство Мультивёрса по чувству самосохранения. Грубо рванув черную ткань шорт Киллера, послав по серым костям дрожь, Ласт обнажил возбужденную плоть убийцы. Скрип молнии на ширинке темных брюк, и Крим жестко ворвался в алое нутро, не готовя, не заботясь о смазке, и не давая привыкнуть к своему размеру, сходя с ума от упоительной тесноты. Сквозь грохот магии в висках и несдержанный вопль партнера, послышался треск ткани — Кошмар так вцепился в его спину, что кончики серых фаланг вспороли тонкую рубашку и теперь до крови впились в плоские кости лопаток. Каждый стремительный, сильный толчок выбивал громкие стоны из груди убийцы, алое же сердечко, отвечая на острое, болезненное удовольствие Килла, вспыхивало неожиданно ярко.<br/>— Ты подозрительно узкий, — тяжело дыша, придерживая ладонью серые подвздошные кости, шепнул Киллеру в висок Ласт Санс, — странно для того, кто последние месяцы не вылазит из постели Рори.<br/>Убийца фыркнул, с трудом пролепетав сквозь стоны:<br/>— Сочту это… комплементом… — лизнув Крима в шею, Киллер сжался на горячей экто-плоти и довольно ухмыльнулся тому, как Ласт содрогнулся, взвыв от удовольствия. Крим не успел ответить — в коридоре, ведущем на кухню, раздались голоса: Даст и Берри! А они тут занимаются не пойми чем, Пустота их раздери! За маревом удовольствия Килл не сразу понял что было не так, почему Ласт остановился, но услышав шаги, едва сдержал разочарованный стон. И не спится же этим засранцам в этакую срань!<br/>— Эй, Кримми! — уцепившись пальцами за чужой подбородок, Кошмар повернул голову красавчика к себе, практически мурлыкнув в белые зубы: — сменим декорации?<br/>     Не дожидаясь ответа, Киллер на секунду крепче прижал Ласта к себе и телепортировался в соседнее помещение, оказываясь прижатым к стене и едва успевая опереться на собственную ногу, чтобы не завалиться на пол. Крим зыркнул по сторонам — они были в "сушилке". Не так уж далеко от Блу и Даста.<br/>— Тебе придется быть потише, — жёстко вжав убийцу в стенку и подхватывая его ноги на предплечья, зашептал в серые зубы Ласт. — Иначе нас услышат… и это… будет несколько… неприятно. Но я… не собираюсь… быть… помягче!<br/>     С каждым словом изящный Санс рывками входил в жаркое нутро Киллера, заставляя чужие остистые отростки скрежетать по каменным плитам стены. И убийца пытался быть тише, честно. Первые несколько толчков у него это даже получалось. Но вот в очередной раз светлая магия задела внутри него, в глубине, особо чувствительное местечко, вздрогнув, он застонал в голос и более уже не сдерживал громких отчаянных воплей. Ему было совершенно всё равно слышит их кто-то или нет — сознание Киллера почти плавилось от искрящегося кайфа.<br/>— Ты не стараешься! — Крим усмехнулся и, едва отклонившись вправо, поймал зубами алое сердечко, легонько прикусив его, пощекотал нежный бочок языком, с удовольствием отмечая, как убийца судорожно цепляется за его спину скрюченными пальцами. — Я сказал, молчи, Киллер. Или мне, чтобы ты замолчал, телепортировать нас в спальню Найтмера? Там-то ты не будешь настолько громким.<br/>Всхлипнув и мелко задрожав от прошившей позвоночник волны острого удовольствия, Кошмар прикусил кончик собственного языка, но пока замолчал. Он не верил, что Ласт и правда решится переместить их к Найтмеру в апартаменты, впрочем, ему было всё равно. Хотелось больше, сильнее, острее. Чтобы от болезненного удовольствия выкручивало суставы, чтобы не было сил сдерживаться, и убийца мог кричать на весь замок, и каждый его обитатель слышал, насколько ему хорошо.<br/>— Двигайся… Пожалуйста… — взмолился убийца. То, что он сдерживался из последних сил было ясно — серые пальцы скрежетали по лопаткам и ребрам Крима вспарывая надкостницу, отворяя кровь, и окончательно дорывая рубашку, превращая ту в лоскутки. — Сильнее… Ещё… Ласти… Пожалуйста…<br/>— Не буди его, пусть спит, у него день за днём кошмары.<br/>— Ну сейчас ему явно не кошмар снится!<br/>— Да кто его знает, какие у него фантазии…<br/>— Он рискует поперезаражать весь замок своей магией! Мы-то жар переживем, но вот если по замку будет бегать табун из полсотни маленьких найтмо-фрешей, лично я сбегу отсюда. В погонщики и няньки не нанимался. Кримми, я понимаю, что у тебя хорошее время, но проснись! — Даст деликатно потряс красавчика за плечо. — Просыпайся!<br/>     Крим вскинулся, моргая и пытаясь сообразить, что происходит. Он на кухне, за столом, на плите свистит чайник, рядом Блуберри недовольно косится на Даста, а напротив… Улыбаясь, как чеширский кот, подперев ладонью скулу, сидел Киллер! Кажется, красавчик еще никогда в своей жизни так не краснел, да у него стояк просто каменный! Как давно здесь этот засранец?<br/>— Снилось что-то приятное, Ласти? — медоточивый голос убийцы нес в себе такой жирный намек, что изящный монстр внутренне похолодел: неужели он говорил во сне?<br/>     Киллер наблюдал за Кримом уже некоторое время. Сегодня утром он проснулся ужасно рано и… больше не смог уснуть. Пришлось идти на кухню, чтобы что-нибудь сообразить на завтрак себе и Хоре. Каково же было его удивление когда на кухне обнаружился крепко спящий Ласт! Да не просто спящий — от изящного скелета так фонило магией, словно у того был жар. И, кажется, снилось ему нечто весьма приятное. Крим что-то тихо неразборчиво бормотал и не то урчал, не то рычал. Усмехнувшись такому представлению, Килл устроился напротив Ласт Санса и, подперев голову руками, стал наблюдать и слушать. Когда же спустились Даст и Берри, удивлённо посмотрев сначала на Крима, а после на Киллера, тот лишь фыркнул, разведя руками. Разбуженный, но не до конца проснувшийся Ласт был по-своему милым, ехидно усмехаясь, убийца смотрел прямо в расплывчатые со сна бирюзовые глаза, наслаждаясь замешательством и смущением Санса.<br/>    Краснея от досады, Крим пролепетал что-то и, не в силах заставить себя подняться, телепортировался прямо из-за стола в свои комнаты. Сорвав с себя одежду, он упал на разворошенную кровать, зарывшись пылающим лицом в прохладные подушки, сгорая со стыда. Неужели он правда что-то говорил? А если говорил, то что? Ласт Санс мучительно пытался вспомнить, называл ли он во сне убийцу по имени? И вообще, с чего ему снился Киллер? Неужели алчное желание превосходства преобразовалось в жажду доминирования? Крим остервенело вцепился зубами в подушку, помотав головой, пытаясь вытряхнуть из черепушки стоны и мольбы, хриплый голос, так явственно опаляющее висок дыхание… Магия в его костях не собиралась униматься, тяжелая плоть пульсировала, заставляя обратить на себя внимание, но Крим не желал думать о Киллере во время мастурбации, это слишком! Пустота его раздери! "Кого из нас двоих?" — ехидно прозвучало в голове с точнейшей интонацией убийцы, и красавчик, не задумываясь об абсурдности переругивания с самим собой, рыкнул в пространство пустой спальни:<br/>— Обоих!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(С/А)<br/>- Что снилось сегодня? Что-нибудь интересное?<br/>- Не то слово. Всю ночь наслаждался сном о том, как Кощей бессмертный, распятый на кровати лежит с кляпом во рту, а Сансы по очереди выстукивают «ах мой милый августин» на его ребрышках.<br/>- Ха-ха-ха! А мне давеча снилось, как я распял на стене Киллера и в наказание за что-то до хруста костей насилую его щупальцами.<br/>- *после непродолжительного молчания* Н-да… Мои фантазии безобиднее…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Важное</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Раздраженно хмурясь и потирая тонкими пальцами висок словно в попытке унять головную боль, Найтмер обвел усталым взглядом собственную некогда уютную гостиную, которая в один момент скрылась под нагромождением баулов, свертков и коробок. Вспоминая бардак в доме паразита, где бессистемное накопительство плавно перетекало в хаос, он догадывался, что вещей будет много, но не был готов к тому, что шестьдесят практически пустых квадратных метров будут внезапно не способны уместить это изобилие.<br/>— Фреш, — предложив паразиту перевезти, наконец, все важные вещи в замок, чтобы не мотаться ежедневно между вселенными, Повелитель Кошмаров совершенно не ожидал, что тот притащит с собой <strong>всё</strong>. — Я же предлагал забрать только важные вещи…<br/>— Но я и забрал лишь важное, — пожав плечами, Ужас девяностых почесывал затылок, пытаясь сообразить, как ему все распихать в нерезиновой башне. Он и правда забрал исключительно необходимое: одежду, обувь, несколько пар запасных очков, граммофон с подборкой пластинок: он же не виноват, что их столько в самом деле, и запыленные коробки, которые переносил с величайшей осторожностью. Впрочем, их было чересчур много. Виновато взглянув на недовольного Найтмера, прижупившегося с краешку дивана — по факту на единственном свободном месте во всей гостиной — паразит вздохнул.<br/>— Если ты не веришь, загляни в мой дом сам, там еще достаточно вещей, чтобы утверждать, что я забрал отнюдь не всё.<br/>— Ну ладно одежда, — взмахнув рукой в сторону пакетов с яркими тряпками, ворчливо буркнул Найт, — но эти коробки зачем?<br/>— Примерно в трети из них — книги, их, наверное, можно отнести в библиотеку, у тебя, — мотнув головой в сторону ближайшего шкафа, паразит устало вздохнул, — нет свободного места в стеллажах.<br/>— Да, — уловив паузу в речи возлюбленного, поторопился встрять Найтмер. — Библиотекой занимается Даст, думаю, он не откажет помочь с книгами, найти им место на полках.<br/>Задумчиво кивнув, паразит продолжил:<br/>— А в остальных моя коллекция. Дом Санса не блещет свободным пространством, так что пришлось хранить в коробках, запакованным. Но, я подумал, что Слияниям может быть интересно что-то в этом роде, а ещё это для меня попадает в категорию значительного. Ты же не сказал "забери лишь необходимое". — В замешательстве почесав затылок, Фреш махнул рукой, в попытке выразить собственные смятение и растерянность, Найтмер же, со вздохом прикрыв глазницы, ухмыльнулся, пожав плечами. Он, и правда, выразился "важные вещи", да и замок большой, места в избытке, было бы эгоистично отказывать возлюбленному в <strong>маленькой</strong> слабости к накопительству.<br/>— Наверное, я их вниз унесу, под крышу, я посмотрел — там много свободного пространства, пусть постоят до срока, а потом, если детям будет интересно, я раскопаю свой хлам. — буркнул Фреш.<br/>— А мне? Мне же можно узнать, что у тебя за коллекция? — склонив голову к плечу, Принц негатива чуть виновато улыбнулся паразиту, по связи меж их душами ощущалась грусть и, внезапно, смирение с тем, что его увлечения нельзя счесть чем то значительным. Было почти физически больно видеть, как Фреш не уверен в себе. Хотелось, как только возможно, ободрить и поддержать возлюбленного.<br/>— Тебе правда интересно? — усевшись на одну из коробок с книгами, Ужас девяностых взглянул в сторону Повелителя Кошмаров, и тот веско кивнул:<br/>— Конечно мне интересно. Я-то думал это просто барахло, но если это твоя коллекция чего-то, то она важна для меня так же, как и для тебя.<br/>— Вообще, технически у меня здесь несколько коллекций, — задумчиво вздохнул паразит. — Разнообразные бутылки цветного стекла, пять альбомов монет, птичьи перья… В моей родной вселенной не существует птиц. И когда я попал в Мультивёрс, первая встреченная мной птица была чем-то особенным. Хотя, это был всего-лишь воробей. Еще подборка раритетного винила, дюжина серебряных подстаканников, ты их видел у меня дома, они уникальны, каждый рисунок — особенный, и статуэтки из стекла, фарфора, дерева и прочего.<br/>— Покажешь? — заинтересованно осматриваясь вокруг, словно пытаясь угадать, что прячется под картонной упаковкой, краем глаза Найтмер отметил, как просиял паразит, с каким энтузиазмом кинулся вскрывать ближайшую. Да, кажется, его возлюбленный не был избалован вниманием… А для Фреша тоже был своего рода секрет, где что лежит: он когда-то собирался все коробки подписать, чтобы понимать, в каких что спрятано, но сперва и так наперечет знал коллекцию, а потом забил, было лень все перетряхивать лишь затем, чтобы провести инвентаризацию.<br/>     В горе упаковочного пенопласта первыми отыскались статуэтки, что предсказуемо, птиц. Отряхнув пальцы от наэлектризованного крошева, паразит протянул возлюбленному парочку фарфоровых пингвинят, трогательно прижавшихся друг к дружке, нахохлившихся, неизвестный художник раскрасил толстеньких, пушистых птенцов так, что казалось, те спали — глазки были прикрыты. Пока Повелитель Кошмаров с интересом разглядывал очаровательных малышей, паразит шуровал на ощупь в коробке, ставя на крышку соседней разнообразных птичек. Они не отличались друг от друга формой, таких любой ребенок слепил бы из пластилина: несколько неправильной формы эллипс призывал зрителей вообразить, что это тельце и головка, крошечный клювик с одной стороны и уплощенный "отросток" с другой — хвостик, но раскрашены безыскусные фигурки были просто изумительно. Нежные, пастельные оттенки, словно разбавленная акварель покрыли белые остовы так, чтобы те были похожи на собственные прототипы. Расставив дюжину птичек в ряд, Фреш перечислил, касаясь каждой длинным пальцем:<br/>— Это пеночка, это овсянка, это малиновка, синица малая и синица большая, снегирь, горихвостка, желтоголовый королек, чиж, кубинский тоди, зяблик, зарянка. Где-то у меня есть в коробках малиновогрудая петроика, лазоревка, поползень, белокрылый малюр, сойка обычная и голубая, и зимородков штук двадцать этого же художника.<br/>— Забавные, — осматривая богатство возлюбленного, Найтмер брал некоторых пичуг, вертя тех и так и сяк. Несмотря на их весьма грубый внешний вид, они выглядели очень милыми, а еще вызвали легкую ностальгию: когда-то давно темный близнец подкармливал какую-то птичку в собственной вселенной, успел привязаться к ней, и было страшным разочарованием обнаружить, что век животных и монстров чересчур разнится. Поставив на коробку неожиданно тяжелую для столь малого размера статуэтку, Принц негатива улыбнулся выжидательно наблюдавшему за ним паразиту:<br/>— Если хочешь, мы можем какими-нибудь особенными украсить каминные полки в спальне и гостиной.<br/>— Правда можем?! — Фреш буквально засветился от воодушевления. — И ты не против всё распаковать, чтобы выбрать что-то, что понравится нам обоим?<br/>— Конечно не против! Но здесь мало места, давай перенесем коробки с книгами на третий этаж, и уже основательно приступим к разбору? <br/>Детский восторг и кипящее воодушевление соулмейта согрели темное яблочко в груди, кажется, пусть и наощупь, но Найтмер двигался в верном направлении.</p>
<p>— О, а я, уж было, решил, что они у меня на просторах домашнего срача затерялись! — посмеиваясь, Фреш достал две мягкие игрушки из очередной коробки, — ужас, лучше бы я их выбросил!<br/>     Заинтересованно обернувшись к любимому, темный близнец фыркнул и, прикрыв рот рукой, затрясся в беззвучном смехе: в руках паразит держал двух лебедей из искусственного меха, с изогнутыми шеями, красными носами, взъерошенными "перьями": на кусочках, призванных служить "крыльями" мех был длиннее, и за время хранения кое-где свалялся. Но не убогий вид игрушек послужил причиной веселья Повелителя Кошмаров, он отметил кое-что иное:<br/>— Мне кажется это не просто "ужас", а "кошмар и ужас"!<br/>Недоуменно вздернув бровь, Фреш посмотрел на пару игрушек в своих руках, чуточку потупил, а потом, хрюкнув, заржал в голос: даже оконные стекла задребезжали.<br/>— Ха-ха-ха! Найт, ну ты даешь! Когда я, пьяный, поспорил с Эррором кучу лет назад, что сумею сшить что-то не хуже него, думаешь, представлял, что изображаю из себя Нострадамуса?<br/>— Может ты и не пытался, но получилось весьма неплохо! Я имею в виду изображать из себя провидца.<br/>     Найтмеру даже не пришлось просить паразита передать ему игрушки, чтобы рассмотреть их поближе, достаточно было лишь молча протянуть руку. Забавное совпадение, что ни говори: черный и белый лебедь, черные и белые кости, лебединая пара создается на всю жизнь, и если одна из птиц погибает, вторая в скором времени умирает от тоски, а они с Фрешем соулмейты. Вот уж воистину, неисповедимы пути Создателей! Погладив по спинке белого лебедя, поворошив длинный мех крылышек, Повелитель Кошмаров потихоньку, пока паразит весь с головой зарылся в коробку, открыл небольшое оконце портала и оставил игрушки на полочке в изголовье их кровати.<br/>     Тем временем вытащив очередную фигурку, Фреш сдул со светлой древесины пенопласт, отставив в сторону спрятавшуюся под раскидистым папоротником серую куропатку. К слову сказать — на полу выстроилась уже целая эскадрилья из разнообразных птиц. Здесь были несколько сов, орёл и сокол, пара ярких фазанов, маленькие колибри, длинноногие фламинго, стриж и щеголяющий алой шапочкой папы римского желна, а так же перебирающий плоским клювом перышки чирок. Раскрашенные и нет, однотонные и яркие, уменьшенные и в натуральную величину, все статуэтки были по своему особенными. В коллекции паразита было одно сокровище: цапля из слоновой кости. Подобную тонкую работу Ужас девяностых нигде не встречал, и выложить горсть голды за нее было не жалко: мастер-резчик даже каждое перышко наметил тонкой бороздкой, придав фигурке немыслимую воздушность.<br/>— Так какие мы оставим? — отпихнув последнюю опустевшую коробку в сторону, Фреш почесал затылок. — Много сразу на полке будет аляповато смотреться, вместо яркого акцента на единственной фигурке или максимум нескольких получится каша. Тем более, что брать количеством, а не композицией — признак дурновкусия.<br/>Слушая возлюбленного, Найтмер в замешательстве пожал плечами — ему все фигурки понравились, но ни одной из них он предпочтения не отдал.<br/>— А есть какие-нибудь, которые тебе особо нравятся? Вот, зимородков у тебя почти три дюжины, выбери кого-нибудь из них.<br/>— У меня была любимая статуэтка, но я ее случайно разбил, и не нашел такой же. Нигде не нашел. — грустно вздохнув, Фреш подпер ладонью голову, обводя взглядом свое богатство в величайшей задумчивости.<br/>— Какая она была? — поднявшись с места, темный близнец перебрался поближе к любимому и, сев рядом на ковер, приобнял того за плечи в утешающем жесте. В ответ послышался вздох, паразит потерся скулой о голову Найтмера, склоненную к нему на плечо.<br/>— Это была птица, из фарфора, коричневато-серая с хохлом на голове, малиновыми зеркальцами на крыльях и желтыми — на хвосте. Я даже названия вида не выяснил, энциклопедия мне пояснения не дала, видимо, редкая, или эндемик для какого-то региона в земных таймлайнах. Или вообще фантазия художника, так бывает.<br/>— Если хочешь мы можем поискать вместе попозже. — темный близнец не был уверен, но кажется, когда-то замечал огромную орнитологическую энциклопедию в их библиотеке, и во всяком случае по части птиц он был явно не спец, даже про зеркальца ничего не понял. — А пока можно поставить на каминную полку ту подборку маленьких пичужек, что ты мне показал первую.<br/>— Разумно. А на стол можно поставить вот эту, — паразит щелкнул пальцем по отлитой из меди уточке. — Вместо пресс-папье.<br/>     Огромным письменным столом Найтмер не пользовался, тот стоял у южной стороны башни с видом на рухнувшую соседку, пылился от нечего делать. Писать письма Повелителю Кошмаров было некому, стряпать "приказы" — попахивало б безумием и манией величия и, с тех пор как кончилась последняя нотная тетрадь с четверть века назад, он больше не писал музыку. Потому, когда Фреш попросил позволения занять стол, чтобы вести записи и подсчет дням, с удовольствием уступил рабочее место паразиту. Сейчас же, недолго понаблюдав за тем, как любимый расставляет милые фигурки на каминной полке, хмурится, скрестив руки на груди и что-то меняет в композиции, Найтмер на цыпочках ушел в портал: у него появилась идея.<br/>     Темный близнец ушёл искать художника, что было немного проблематично: ведь души у того не было, да и, как выяснилось, эмоционального фона тоже. Эррор сегодня покинул замок сразу после завтрака, поэтому Повелитель Кошмаров, надеясь на удачу, пошел искать Творца сам, обычно, если тот не готовил, то последние недели обретался в будущей детской. С неё Найтмер начал, и не ошибся, Хранитель вдохновенно рисовал какие-то перекладины в дальнем углу огромной комнаты.<br/>— Привет, Инк, — поздоровался Повелитель Кошмаров, с интересом оглядываясь по сторонам. Не имея какое бы то ни было представление о том, каков должен быть интерьер в игровой комнате, он ограничился пару месяцев назад словами "на твое усмотрение". Что ж, кремовый ковролин, светло-желтые с едва уловимым зеленым оттенком обои с хаотично расположенными на полотне мелкими белыми, оранжевыми и лимонными цветочками, с разнообразными сочными зелеными листочками и завитушками, конфетти и конфетками в обертках смотрелись куда лучше для детской чем бордовый ковёр посреди пола, темная громоздкая мебель и стены из голого камня. Белые, воздушные шторы добавляли какой-то лёгкости комнате, здесь необъяснимо стало гораздо больше свежести, чем во всём остальном замке и, чего греха таить, Найтмер соскучился по светлой обстановке. Кажется, он с огромным удовольствием будет проводить время с детьми в этой комнате. А вот частые решётки снаружи окон были чем-то странным и не вязались с общей картиной помещения. — В принципе мне всё очень нравится, но зачем решётки на окнах? Думаешь, дети попытаются сбежать из заточения?<br/>— Раз в замке не предусмотрено вентиляции, то время от времени придется открывать окна, чтобы проветрить комнату. А раз у тебя детей столько, что ни рук, ни глаз не хватит, лучше уж пусть решетки будут, чем потом локти кусать, высота-то аховая. Я такие же сделал и в ванной и в спальне, — усталый Хранитель плюхнулся прямо на пол, зевая, пока Повелитель Кошмаров задумчиво кивал. Подобный подход имел свой резон, если Слияния будут шебутными, учитывая характер их отца — подобное было ожидаемо, они, и правда, могут выпасть из окон. Найт ещё помнил, как однажды Дрим упал с самой высокой ветки яблони и лишь чудом не переломал все кости, как потом тёмный близнец, не на шутку перепугавшийся, на него орал. Едва заметно улыбнувшись старым воспоминаниям, Найтмер вздохнул и вновь обратил своё внимание к художнику. Тот выглядел замученным, умотавшимся и выжатым, просить его ещё об одном одолжении, кажется, будет форменным свинством.<br/>— А ещё покрыл лаком обои, так что на них можно смело рисовать, потом просто и легко всё ототрется, если захочешь оттирать, конечно — тем временем продолжал разглагольствовать Инк. Вообще он сделал куда больше: покрыл стены штукатуркой, а пол — досками, чтобы от камня не шел холод, в ванной изменил цвет мрамора с темного на слоновую кость, а стекла в окнах создал витражными… Он расстарался как, наверное, никогда прежде, словно собственным Слияниям творил детскую, настолько дотошно, что даже мелкие детали на обоях рисовал отдельно, вручную. Спохватившись, художник спросил:<br/>— Ты меня зачем искал то? Что-то случилось?<br/>— Ничего не случилось, — поторопился мотнуть головой Принц негатива. — Думал, если ты не занят, попросить тебя нарисовать несколько полок к нам в апартаменты и новый гардероб, но это совершенно не срочно, если ты устал, мы можем к этому вернуться позже.<br/>— Мне всё равно нечем заняться, пока Эррор где-то шарится. С тебя три пинты твоего сидра, о-кей? — с кряхтением поднявшись с пола, ухмыльнулся Инк.<br/>— Да без проблем, хотя я не ожидал, что моя выпивка может кому-то столь прийтись по душе, — необдуманно ляпнул Повелитель Кошмаров и осекся, подавившись продолжением. Подобная грубость в адрес могущественного Творца могла дорого обойтись, но Инк, заливисто заржав, фамильярно подпихнул Найтмера плечом.<br/>— Я остался под впечатлением, сидр у тебя правда хорош! А кальвадос ты случаем не делаешь?<br/>     С секунду удивлённо посмотрев на художника, Принц негатива фыркнул, улыбаясь в ответ. Сперва Найт ненавязчиво присматривал за Творцом, не зная в достаточной степени его характер можно было ожидать чего угодно, но Инк был на удивление лоялен к нему и Кошмарам, быстро влился в их жизнь, стал её частью. Он не кичился своим статусом Хранителя, не припоминал старые обиды, наравне со всеми работал и веселился, шутил и смеялся над чужими шутками, словом, стал отличным товарищем для всех. И, кажется, Найтмеру самому по душе дружить с этим монстром, тем более что его забава с яблоками, кажется, нашла свое применение! Но говорить Творцу о том, что бочонок кальвадоса у него стоит в погребе уже третий год, он не стал, так как сам еще не снимал пробу с яблочной водки.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Тем временем в СаенсТейл<br/>     Хмуро зыркнув по сторонам безлюдной улочки, глючный Санс приблизился к кирпичному домику двух братьев-скелетов. На сугробы падал свет из окон, хозяева были дома и, пряча сомнения под привычной агрессией, разрушитель постучался. Послышались торопливые шаги, дверь распахнулась и на гостя уставились темные глаза Папайруса.<br/>— Мне нужен Саенс, — зыркнув на высоченного монстра, язвительно выплюнул Эррор.<br/>— Папс, это ко мне! — подорвался с дивана в гостиной Санс, даже рта не дав раскрыть гостеприимному младшему брату. — Спасибо что открыл дверь. Можешь идти дальше готовить.<br/>     Папайрус с изумлением смотрел на Саенса, что навязчиво отпихивал его в сторону кухни, не давая познакомиться со своим другом. А может, то был поклонник брата, учитывая, что ленивый монстр, забивающий на то, чтобы встать лишний раз с дивана даже ради приветствия Альфис или Андайн, сейчас был чересчур воодушевлен. Улыбнувшись угрюмому Эррору поверх головы Санса, Папс подмигнул.<br/>— Надеюсь, после беседы наш гость присоединится к ужину, я собираюсь приготовить вкуснейшую пасту, любопытно узнать ваше мненье, нье-хе!<br/>— Иди уже! — проводив взглядом Папайруса, отчалившего, наконец, на кухню, Саенс повернулся к все еще стоявшему на пороге разрушителю. — Пойдем в лабораторию, поговорим там.<br/>     Под лестницей на второй этаж в домах обычных альтернатив ничего не было, в этом же мире под скрипучими ступеньками пряталась небольшая дверца, уводящая в подвал. Проследовав за хозяином вниз, с любопытством осматриваясь вокруг, Эррор буркнул:<br/>— Ты же не ожидаешь, что я буду с вами ужинать? О неописуемом вкусе пасты в исполнении Папайруса по всему Мультивёрсу легенды ходят.<br/>— Нет, конечно, — с усмешкой мотнул головой Саенс, щелкая выключателем и взмахом руки приглашая гостя присесть на потертый диванчик в углу. — Я не стану тебя задерживать лишнее время. Так, для начала, у меня пока нет полностью рабочего образца, но я планировал попробовать создать ядро для телефона на основе твоей магии. В теории, если у меня получится, тонкая магическая сетка смартфона не должна будет колебаться или даже повреждаться при контакте с твоей магией.<br/>— Погоди, — несколько неучтиво перебил ученого разрушитель, плюхнувшись на диван и скрестив на груди руки: голос коверкало больше обычного, это раздражало, но вынужденно приходилось говорить медленно, чтобы непривычный к помехам монстр его отчетливо понимал. — Для начала обсудим вопрос оплаты.<br/>Опускавшийся в кресло напротив, ученый замер, удивленно взглянув поверх очков на Эррора, пока тот неспешно продолжал:<br/>— Я могу предложить лишь бартер. Если тебя устроит — продолжим обсуждать детали.<br/>     Вот это поворот! Саенс не ожидал что разрушитель альтернативных миров предложит что-то взамен, разве что сам попросил бы его в случае успеха не трогать их вселенную, но обмен…<br/>— Честно сказать, мне самому интересно попробовать, проверить свои возможности, бросить вызов своим знаниям. Впрочем, если таково твое пожелание, я отказываться не стану. Надо будет только посмотреть, что именно ты можешь предложить. — он очень надеялся, что самодовольство в собственном тоне ему послышалось! Санс неуверенно улыбнулся чернокостному монстру.<br/>— Вот это. — распахнув портал, Эррор с помощью нитей втянул огромную корзину в лабораторию. Он подготовился к разговору с ученым, заблаговременно собрав фруктов, овощей и несколько разных плортов. Ну не игрушки же свои ему заместо оплаты предлагать, в самом деле! — На просторе Мультивёрса есть местечко с забавными законами природы, там даже воздух напоен магией. Подумал, что подобное ты мог бы использовать для себя, такая еда восстанавливает силы удивительно быстро и надолго.<br/>     Приблизившись к корзине, учёный заинтересованно осмотрел её содержимое. Внимание привлекла не еда, а слитки чего-то желтого цвета. Взяв в руки светящийся октаэдр, Саенс пораженно вздохнул: чувствовалось, что тот был полон магии и, возможно, именно из-за этого светился. Обернувшись к разрушителю, он твердо кивнул.<br/>— Я посмотрю что с этим можно будет сделать, и если что-то из этого пригодится, мы договоримся. А сейчас…<br/>— Ты не находишь, что ключевым <strong>сейчас</strong> будет выяснить, работает ли этот телефон за пределами твоего Тейла, — зыркнул снизу вверх на монстра глючный. — Чтобы я время не тратил на бесплотные ожидания. Не побоишься со мной сходить проветриться?<br/>Учёный замешкался с ответом. Как бы ему ни было интересно побывать в другом мире, но доверять разрушителю, с которым он общался от силы несколько часов, Саенс не мог. Конечно, если бы тот захотел его похитить или убить, Санс решительно ничего не смог бы сделать. Он несколько нервно улыбнулся.<br/>— Нет, попробуешь со своим телефоном. Мне правда интересно просто сделать телефон, который не будет глючить в твоих руках. Чтобы он работал за пределами мира не столь важно…<br/>— А вот мне это важно! — огрызнулся Эррор на испуганно шарахнувшегося подальше ученого. — Неужели ты думаешь, что мне от нефиг делать взбрело в голову потешить себя новой игрушкой? Телефон это инструмент, и даже в пределах вселенной он облегчает жизнь, а представь, какого мне, не знать, где бродит безалаберный, самоуверенный, безрассудный монстр на бескрайних просторах Мироздания? Не иметь возможности с ним связаться, терзаться неизвестностью, думать: вдруг ему требуется помощь? Он меня не зовет, считая, что справится сам, а я, после того, как отмывал его, бессознательного, от крови, не нахожу себе места, когда он уходит…<br/>     Саенс едва удержал собственную магию, машинально взметнувшуюся на его защиту. Объективно он ничего не мог сделать против могущественной альтернативы, и, скорее всего, лишь сильнее разозлил бы, попытайся напасть. Боясь лишний раз пошевелиться, ученый лишь ждал, чем закончится внезапная вспышка агрессии. К счастью, рукоприкладства не последовало, успокоившись столь же быстро, как и разозлившись, Эррор досадливо махнул рукой.<br/>— Плевать, тебе все равно до этого дела нет, — расстроенный разрушитель даже не мог вспомнить, когда это успел подскочить с продавленных подушек. Он мог бы насильно утащить Саенса в рандомный мир, затем вернуть, но Инки говорил, что гордится им за сдержанность, за то, что глючный больше не травмирует вселенные. Не хотелось разочаровывать любимого монстра.<br/>— Я… От-тчасти могу понять т-твоё беспокойство, — в тщетных попытках успокоить панически колотящуюся душу, Саенс размеренно дышал с трудом держась на ногах. Оказывается, LOVE чернокостного Санса прятался, и показал себя во всей красе во время этой вспышки гнева. Смирившись, что если разрушителю что-то не понравится в его словах, ничем хорошим это не закончится, Саенс продолжил. — Но и ты меня пойми. Для нашего мира телефон это уже что-то вроде игрушки, а не лишь средство связи. И откуда я мог знать, зачем тебе он нужен? Я не умею читать мысли. И то, что сейчас произошло одна из причин, почему я не могу с тобой пойти. Я не доверяю тебе. Пусть я ничего не смогу сделать захоти ты меня насильно утащить из моего мира, но добровольно не могу согласиться на этот риск. Прости.<br/>— Не извиняйся, я понимаю твои резоны, — небрежно взмахнув ладонью, вздохнул Эррор. — Мне известна моя репутация, осуждать за здоровую осторожность глупо. Как там было… "Лучше быть живым параноиком, чем мертвым идиотом".<br/>     Разрушителю вовремя припомнилась любимая поговорка младшего брата, Фреш временами действительно параноил сверх всякой меры. Взглянув на трясущегося в противоположном углу комнаты монстра, оставалось лишь расписаться в собственной косноязычности и неспособности контролировать порывы.<br/>— Иди сюда, Саенс. Что ты там задумал, я перебил тебя еще в самом начале.<br/>Принудив себя приблизиться к Эррору, королевский ученый протянул тому заранее подготовленный герметичный сосуд с переливающимся внутри магическим катализатором<br/>— Наполни его, пожалуйста, своей энергией, как если бы ты решил поделиться ей с монстром. Как только катализатор окраситься цветом твоей магии можешь остановиться.<br/>     Пожав плечами, разрушитель забрал прозрачно-серый эллипс у Саенса, повертел в руках, и сосредоточился на собственной силе. Видимо, подобная вещица не была рассчитана на могущественных монстров, по крайней мере, капсула за долю секунды наполнилась ультрамариновой магией, сияя подобно лампочке.<br/>— Наполнил, держи — Эррор подал обратно ученому его имущество. — Что-нибудь еще?<br/>— Вот, — дрожащими руками Саенс вручил разрушителю коричневый упаковочный пакет. — держи за верх, внутри мой личный телефон, попросишь кого-нибудь из своих товарищей позвонить мне на рабочий. Номер уже открыт в телефонной книге, достаточно будет его просто разблокировать, проведя пальцем по экрану снизу вверх и нажать зелёную кнопку внизу экрана.<br/>— Окей, попробуем. Если не получится, я завтра или на днях его тебе верну.<br/>За Эррором захлопнулось глючное окно портала.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Свидания</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>В качестве предисловия:</strong><br/>Итак. Всем Неспящим в эту Новогоднюю ночь посвящается. <br/>У меня есть пара слов перед тем, как вы начнёте прочтение главы, надеюсь, вы уделите мне немножко внимания. <br/>Во-первых, поздравляю всех с тем, что этот долбаный год наконец-то закончился. Нервов он большинству из нас всех наверняка повыматывал... Надеюсь, Бычок не будет нас разочаровывать. <br/>Во-вторых, в очередной раз напомню, что до весны, а именно <strong>до седьмого мая</strong> публикация Дара ПРИОСТАНАВЛИВАЕТСЯ, но не заканчивается. Мы устали писать каждый день, это наш отпуск. Так же в это время мы будем публиковать несколько других историй написанных заранее и, скорее всего, вернёмся к Кинктобрю. Надо же его закончить ДО октября следующего года...<br/>В-третьих, это сообщение-обращение я пишу потому, что Дин сейчас отдыхает в бункере, куда никому кроме меня и может быть пары людей, ходу нет. Не переживайте, ничего не случилось, просто он отдыхает. <br/>В-четвёртых... Впрочем, об этом позже. Не буду более вас задерживать. <br/>Приятного прочтения, Сэм.</p>
<p><br/>— Что случилось?! — Эррор ворвался на загрузочный экран спустя десять секунд, как ощутил, что его нить разорвали. — Гено???<br/>— Не кричи так, всё в порядке. Ты чего сюда как на пожар примчался, вон, босиком и в куртке шиворот навыворот? — c доброй усмешкой на лице подколол младшего брата Афтер. Разрушитель и вправду выглядел нелепо, но его искреннее беспокойство было приятно. А ещё — очень смущало. Пока глючный, нецензурно ругаясь, выпутывался из куртки и шарил в портале в поисках обуви, Гено за ним наблюдал, собираясь с духом, чтобы озвучить свою просьбу.<br/>— Если ничего не случилось, то зачем звал? — наконец, обретя подобающий вид, Эррор шагнул к брату, приветственно обнимая его. Вообще, он не мог знать, что его зовет именно Гено, Инки ушёл на обход пару часов назад, глючный привычно ленился в комнате, играя со Слизняшкой и, ощутив как его зовут, словил такую дозу адреналина… Но это брату знать не обязательно.<br/>— Прости, я не думал, что так тебя перебаламучу. — Гено стало стыдно, он спрятал глаза, потупившись, но без помощи брата у него ничего не выйдет. — Рор, ты не мог бы принести мне кое-чего из иных вселенных? Примерно в течении часа…<br/>Отчаянно краснея, он протянул разрушителю сложенный вчетверо листочек из записной книжки. Тот, подслеповато прищурившись, вчитался в список, крякнул статикой помех, но, надо отдать должное его выдержке, комментировать не стал.<br/>— Хорошо, принесу, — улыбнувшись брату, Эррор вытянул из глазницы пучок нитей, обрезал и вручил застенчивому Сансу. — Достаточно потереть между пальцев, чтобы я ощутил, что меня зовут.<br/>— Ага, — прозвучало уже в пустоту, чернокостный монстр покинул загрузочный экран.</p>
<p>     С удивлением Гено обнаружил в себе бурлящий восторг, приправленный нетерпеливым возбуждением: с первого свидания чуть больше месяца назад Рипер кардинально изменился. Нет, Смерть все так же приносил книги и разнообразную еду, но вместо его привычных тисканий появились какие-то запредельные нежности: бережные поцелуи рук, ласковое переплетение пальцев, томные взгляды из-под полуопущенных век, шепот в висок. То тут, то там появлялись маленькие записочки со словами любви и комплементами, а впервые обнаружив крохотную конфетку, тайком подложенную Рипом в карман белоснежной куртки, Гено едва собственной душой не подавился! Несмотря на то, что геноцидный Санс любил Жнеца, это было больше похоже на привязанность, благодарность монстру, неотступно поддерживавшему его на протяжении долгих лет, можно даже сказать, что это было привычкой. Сейчас же в груди клокотал гейзер, Афтер необъяснимым образом понял, что умудрился влюбиться по уши в притягательного, сильного монстра, и внезапно стало плевать на собственную внешность, на непримечательную обыкновенность, на то, что умирает. Да и чувства, поселившиеся в осколке души, совершенно не располагали к мыслям о смерти. А вот о Боге Смерти — ещё как.<br/>     Спустя полтора часа шляний непонятно где, Эррор притащил все потребное и тепло простившись, удалился. В общем то Гено ничего особенного не просил - только продукты и свежий аккумулятор для телика, у него самого было слишком мало магии, чтобы подпитывать приборы по размерам свыше чайника. По крайней мере, длительное время. Строгая салями и сыр для канапе, Афтер поминутно оборачивался к циферблату часов, торопясь успеть до того, как вернется Рипер.</p>
<p>     На другом конце Мультивселенной за движением похожих стрелок следил Жнец. Сегодня он собирался принести любимому небольшой букет, даже присмотрел хороший цветочный магазин в одной из поверхностных АУ. Там-то его Папс и нашёл, "отлынивающим от работы". Теперь оставалось только переждать бурю и улизнуть на Загрузочный экран.<br/>— Как ты не понимаешь, ведь наша работа важна, мы поддерживаем баланс течения магии в Мироздании, но ты, из-за собственной лени, незрелого, безответственного отношения манкируешь собственными обязанностями! — разорялся Папайрус, экспрессивно всплескивая руками, а Жнецу оставалось лишь подавлять зевоту и считать секунды — все это он слышал тысячи и тысячи раз. — Почему ты, старший, столь наплевательски относишься к собственным функциям?!<br/>Да когда же этот мудак заткнется? Осталось меньше пятнадцати минут до назначенного времени, Рипер не желал опаздывать, а ведь еще нужно было что то сообразить на ужин! Единственной радостью было то, что достаточно просто открыть портал, а не бежать неизвестно куда сломя голову, как это делали люди или обычные монстры.<br/>— Да ты меня не слушаешь! — возмутился Папс, встав перед братом, заслоняя тому обзор на часы. — Санс! Ну чего ты как Слияние в самом деле? Будь серьезным! Влюбленность не может быть превыше долга!<br/>— Конечно же я тебя слушаю, бро. И я абсолютно согласен с тобой: влюбленность ни в коем случае не может быть превыше долга. — расплылся в широкой улыбке Жнец, поднимаясь из-за стола. Длинная стрелка на светлом циферблате дернулась, отсекая еще одну минуту, стоило поторопиться. — Как и превыше любви ничего не может быть. Поэтому я невероятно серьёзен. Прости, но мне нужно спешить. Завтра я обязательно займусь своими обязанностями…<br/>Говоря все это, Рипер отступил на пару шагов назад, в раскрытый на загрузочный экран портал, и напоследок шкодно подмигнул брату:<br/>— Возможно!<br/>Окно между мирами схлопнулось, Жнец побродил по загрузочному, отыскивая оставленный на полу плотно упакованный в бумагу букет, не переставая улыбаться: лицо младшей Смерти так забавно перекосило! Наконец, отыскав сверток, Рипер телепортировался на крыльцо нарисованного дома, стучась:<br/>— Гено, моя любовь, я пришёл.<br/>— Рип! — стук в дверь прозвучал неожиданно, и Афтер дернулся, едва не выронив нож из рук. Побросав все, что делал, спотыкаясь на ровном месте, вытирая руки полотенцем, взволнованный Санс побежал открывать, в прихожей уже кружил довольно гудящий светлячок. Распахнув двери, Санс ласково улыбнулся, — Здравствуй, Рипер!<br/>Душа в груди Жнеца дрогнула от умиления, стоило лишь увидеть неподдельную радость на столь любимом лице, Бог смерти протянул возлюбленному тщательно запакованный подарок.<br/>— Как ты? Сильно скучал один?<br/>— Ты меня балуешь, Рип, скоро же цветы ставить некуда будет! — просиял улыбкой Гено, на секунду прильнув к крепкой груди Бога Смерти. На самом деле он не имел ничего против букетов, как и светлячок. Радуясь объятиям, Жнец потерся носовой костью о белоснежный висок, где не столь давно был лишь зияющий чернотой провал, скрытый уродливой маской. Как бы он хотел когда-нибудь выйти с Гено на неторопливую прогулку по городу, чтобы тот сам смог выбрать для себя всё что угодно, но пока оставалось только самому приносить подарки и всякие вкусности. Сообразив, что совершенно забыл принести любимому что-нибудь поесть, Рип вздрогнул.<br/>— Прости, кажется, я забыл о еде, сейчас вернусь…<br/>Уже развернувшегося на выход Жнеца Гено успел поймать за руку.<br/>— Не страшно, сегодня я угощаю! — уверившись, что Рипер остается, Афтер Санс вихрем унесся на кухню, заметавшись от ящика к ящику в попытках отыскать ножницы.<br/>— Ммм! Я заинтригован! — заинтересованно проводив взглядом возлюбленного, Рип обратил внимание на жужжавшего на собственном плече светлячка, погладив того по спинке. — Привет, малыш! Пойдем, посмотрим, чего там нам наваяли!<br/>     Довольно улыбаясь, Жнец едва не заурчал от счастья, наблюдая как уже успевший вскрыть упаковку, Гено восторженно ахнул: нежные, едва желтоватые лепестки нарциссов контрастировали с крохотными, изящными чашечками сердцевин розового, оранжевого, лимонного цветов. Рипер не переставал удивлять, весь первый этаж уже утопал в цветах, и было здорово, что те не погибали!<br/>— Рип, о, Звезды, спасибо, они восхитительны! И так пахнут! — прикрыв глазницы от удовольствия, Афтер зарылся носовой косточкой в полупрозрачные лепестки. С другой стороны в яркие цветы уткнулся мордочкой светлячок.<br/>— Рад, что угодил тебе. — Риперу искренне нравилось скрашивать пресное существование возлюбленного подобными мелочами, лелея надежду, что когда-нибудь сможет подарить Гено целую цветочную вселенную. — Я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь?<br/>На скулах геноцидного Санса заиграл румянец, когда он взглянул поверх букета в глаза Смерти.<br/>— На самом деле я уже все приготовил, это, конечно, закуски, а не еда, но под фильм и это сойдет, я думаю… Ты же не против со мной посмотреть фильм? — увидев, что Жнец кивает с доброй улыбкой, у Гено перехватило дыхание. — Я сейчас найду, куда поставить цветы, а ты, если хочешь помочь, можешь из холодильника тарелки забрать…<br/>— Конечно помогу. Раз уж я забыл принести еды, пусть от меня хоть такая польза будет.</p>
<p>Они разбежались в разные стороны и встретились уже перед телевизором, Гено поставил диск в видик, хотя он до сих пор с некоторой опаской взаимодействовал с новой техникой, ему кассеты были привычнее. Стряхнув тапочки, он с ногами забрался на диван, прижавшись к теплому боку уже усевшегося бога Смерти.<br/>— Надеюсь, тебе понравится мой выбор фильма, Рип.<br/>— Непременно понравится, любовь моя! Непременно! — прохладные пальцы Жнеца легчайшим прикосновением приласкали белоснежную кость скулы Гено.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     В то же время в НайтмерХолле в библиотеке на третьем этаже из портала вышел Фреш:<br/>— Эй, Даст! Ты закончил с моими… Книгами?.. — на черных линзах очков вспыхнули восклицательные знаки, паразит так и замер: с занесенной для очередного шага ногой, потупил с секунду, потом развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, удаляясь обратно в портал. — Я зайду попозже.<br/>— И через дверь, блять! — взвыл пыльный, краснея так, как ни разу в жизни до этого и прикусывая собственные пястные кости, в попытке подавить очередной стон. Берри же ограничился лишь укоризненным взглядом в адрес паразита, вновь возвращаясь к прерванному занятию.<br/>— Ну что же ты? Не молчи, — нежно царапнув серые подвздошные косточки, крошка-монстр плотнее обвил языком крепкую фиолетовую экто-плоть, с урчанием ускорив движения. — Я хочу слышать, как тебе хорошо.<br/>     Остервенело замотав головой, Даст сильнее вгрызся в собственную ладонь, глуша всхлипы. Попытки дышать медленно и размеренно успехом не увенчались, светлый язычок чувствовался чересчур остро. Перед взглядом все плыло и даже то, что их застукали, не сбило настроение, ему осталось совсем немного до того, чтобы кончить!<br/>С фырканьем отстранившись, выпустив горячую магию изо рта, Блу поднял взгляд сине-золотистых сердечек на раскрасневшегося монстра, и мурлыкнул, облизываясь:<br/>— Дасти-и, — плавно поднявшись с пола, Берри перетек выше, усаживаясь на бедренные кости пыльного. Схватив сильными пальцами серые запястья, он с величайшей осторожностью отвел свободную руку вниз, прижимая ту к подлокотнику кресла, и теперь пытался освободить вторую. — Дасти, я хочу тебя слышать, и не продолжу, пока не получу желаемое.<br/>— Умнф... — мотнув головой и зажмурившись, неразборчиво булькнул пыльный в попытке отогнать марево острого удовольствия. Зачем это маленькое чудовище настояло на столь непристойном действии именно в библиотеке???<br/>— Нет. Я хочу тебя слышать. — с недовольством нахмурившись, Берри прижался зубами к прикушенной ладони, осторожно лизнул её длинным тонким языком и юркнул между пястных косточек в рот Даста, но добился лишь того, что поранил собственный язык о острые зубы. Поняв, что эта попытка не возымела действия, Блу решил сменить тактику и тихо, просительно заскулил. — Ну же, Дасти, я хочу доставить тебе удовольствие, пожалуйста, позволь мне тебя слышать…<br/>— Ох, Берри, — полузадушено всхлипнув, с трудом втянув сквозь стиснутые зубы воздух, серокостный монстр принудил себя подчиниться: отпустил прокушенную руку из захвата челюстей. — Почему, блин, здесь? Комната же в шаговой доступности…<br/>Довольно заурчав, и так же, как и до этого, крепко прижав другую руку к подлокотнику, поощрительно потершись носовой косточкой о скулу пыльного Санса, Берри тихо пророкотал:<br/>— Я так сильно хотел немного разбавить твоё скучное занятие, — ну, на самом деле он сам соскучился, Даст все свое свободное время в течении трех недель ковырялся в библиотеке, и только в обозримом будущем показался конец этой эпопеи, как на голову им двоим в довесок ещё книги от Фреша прилетели. Пришлось брать инициативу в собственные руки. Сделав грустное лицо, Блу заискивающе заглянул в разноцветные огни. — Тебе… Тебе не нравится это?<br/>     Возведя глаза к потолку, устало вздохнув, Даст вновь посмотрел на свою маленькую альтернативу с ласковой улыбкой, нежно ткнулся носовой костью в белую скулу. Оставленная без внимания игривых пальчиков и нежного языка, магия горела, требуя продолжения. Жажда кайфа довлела в разуме пыльного над привычной сдержанностью.<br/>— Сколько раз мне говорить, что нравится? Но подпитывать чужие кинки, вроде вуайеризма, считаю излишним, моя звёздочка…<br/>— Самое главное, что нравится! — не слушая продолжение слов пыльного скелета, Берри с довольным урчанием сполз обратно вниз. Светлая душа радостно билась за тонкими рёбрами пылая от безграничной любви, крошка-монстр с большим рвением вернулся к фиолетовой экто-плоти.<br/>     Некоторая пауза в ласках, оказывается, имела особое значение: когда изнывающей магии, наконец, коснулся изощренный язычок, сжимаясь подобно пружине под самой головкой, а затем, обвивая всю длину, волнами изменяя давление и интенсивность движений, это показалось Дасту взрывом невероятного, чувственного экстаза. Тонкие пальчики крошки-монстра нежно огладили пепельные кости таза, самыми кончиками проскользив по подвздошным гребням внутрь, с осторожностью царапнули крепкую кость. Всего пара движений и пыльный взвыл, выгнувшись:<br/>— Берри!<br/>     Чувствуя, как темная магия щекотными пузырьками брызнула в рот, Блуберри поощрительно застонал, его собственная энергия горячо пульсировала в костях, требовала уделить внимания и себе, но он удерживал ту от формирования. Потом, попозже. Дождавшись, когда Даст расслабленно растечётся по креслу, маленький Санс отстранился, медленно выпуская из плена языка фиолетовую экто-плоть, довольно облизнувшись. Заглянув в столь любимые, расплывчатые от недавнего оргазма разноцветные глаза, Блу с ласковой улыбкой вновь забрался к пыльному на колени.<br/>— Я так тебя люблю, Дасти, — мурлыкнул Берри, обвив руками крепкую шею и прильнув к груди возлюбленного, с восторгом ощущая, как широкие ладони без паузы, без колебаний, бережно касаются его собственной спины, притягивая ближе. Проскользив длинными пальцами по белому позвоночнику вверх, Даст с шелестом огладил свод черепа крошки-Санса, побуждая того положить голову к себе на плечо, шепнув:<br/>— Спасибо, Берри. Скажи, ты желаешь меня сейчас? Мне показалось, что удовольствие не было равноценным.<br/>     С тихим стоном выгнувшись навстречу бережному движению руки пыльного Санса, Блу прижался ближе, крепче обнимая того и утыкаясь носовой косточкой в серую шею. Что он мог ответить на столь провокационный вопрос? Что до звездочек перед глазами жаждет Даста? Что всё, о чем может сейчас помыслить — ощущение горячей, упругой плоти, медленно проникающей в него, размеренно движущейся, или наоборот, собственное погружение в тугое, нежное нутро, но… Они и так уже почти месяц безвылазно сидели в замке, сколько можно-то?<br/>— Я до безумия тебя хочу. — чуть отстранившись, Берри нежно прижался зубами к серым зубам, лизнул их, вглядываясь расплывчатыми сердечками в гетерохромные глаза. — Всегда тебя хочу, но я предпочту чуть позже спросить с тебя долг с процентами. Давай просто сходим куда-нибудь на прогулку? А это утро, скажем так, было аперитивом.<br/>"Аперитив разжигает аппетит, будоражит перед подачей главного блюда" — с усмешкой припомнил Даст свои лекции по французской кухне, и его глаза против воли вспыхнули ярче. Оставался лишь вопрос: аперитивом был сам минет, или пара унций его собственной магии?<br/>— Ну чтож, раз хочешь куда-нибудь, почему бы не сходить? Я, к примеру, уже давно хочу тебя познакомить с одним своим приятелем.<br/>— Правда? Мне очень интересно! — напоследок тюкнув зубами в поцелуе серую скулу, Блуберри спешно соскочил с коленей пыльного. Больше не касаясь горячего тела возлюбленного, крошка-монстр постепенно начал успокаиваться, хотя в голубенькой душе до сих пор теплилось желание.</p>
<p>     Открыв портал и галантно пропустив вперед себя Берри, Даст шагнул следом, с улыбкой наблюдая за восхищением своей маленькой альтернативы. Это место действительно завораживало: мягкий желтый свет лился сверху, затапливая все вокруг, здесь не было теней, и ровные ряды стеллажей с книгами не просто высились под потолок и тянулись в стороны, они вообще терялись в обозримом пространстве, переплетаясь подобно лабиринту.<br/>— Эй, Ник? Я в гости пришел, — размахивая пакетом со сластями, предусмотрительно захваченными в КэндиТейл погромче позвал Даст, не обращая внимания на эхо.<br/>     Услышав голос пыльного, Хроникл подскочил с места, вспыхнувшими в глазницах восклицательным знаком и яркой звездой озираясь по сторонам. Отметив место в книге резной закладкой, чтобы не потерять страничку с захватывающей приключенческой историей, и вложив в пустое пространство на полке, Хранитель библиотеки поторопился навстречу своему другу. Серокостный монстр заглядывал не так часто, а может, просто в библиотеке время текло иначе, но невысокий скелет всегда был рад этому гостю, ну и не то, чтоб гостей в этом месте было много.<br/>— Привет, Даст! Так давно тебя не видел… — едва не спотыкаясь о собственные ноги, Хроникл вывалился из-за угла и в замешательстве замер перед парой монстров. Это было что-то новенькое, Даст оставлял впечатление одинокого волка, нелюдимого, гордящегося собственной принципиальностью. Спохватившись, Хранитель дружелюбно улыбнулся маленькому спутнику серокостного монстра, тот казался смутно знакомым, кажется, Хроникл просто что-то читал об этой альтернативе. — Привет, ты новый друг Даста?<br/>     Берри удивлённо поднял взгляд к явно до умопомрачения довольному шуткой пыльному, затем снова перевел взгляд на монстра, как две капли краски похожего на Инка. Было странно видеть полную копию своего друга, разве что одежда у них немного отличалась, а ещё — был разный запах. От художника всегда пахло чернилами, растворителем и, последние пару лет едва ощущался терпкий аромат горького шоколада. А монстр перед ним тоже немного пах чернилами, но более преобладал запах дерева, бумаги, клея и чего-то похожего на старую пыль. Фыркнув на слова альтернативы Творца, Берри прижался к боку Даста, собственнически подтянув того поближе за тазовые кости и гордо выпятил грудь.<br/>— Я его вторая половинка!<br/>— Знакомься, Ник, это Блуберри, — положив на узкое плечико крошки-монстра ладонь, пожимая хрупкие косточки и посмеиваясь, представил маленького вредину пыльный, — Берри, это Хроникл, альтернатива Инка, он Хранитель Библиотеки, здесь собраны все истории про альтернативные миры, когда-либо записанные Создателями. Ну и в принципе любые альтернативные концовки Андертейл.<br/>Наблюдая за тем, как его друг счастливо улыбается, в глазницах Хроникла засветились солнышко и звезда. Если этот маленький скелет так решительно был настроен, хранитель библиотеки мог более не переживать, Даст определенно находился в надёжных, храбрых руках. Протянув маленькому монстру ладошку, Хранитель приветливо улыбнулся:<br/>— Приятно с тобой познакомиться, Блуберри! Я рад, что у Даста появился кто-то, кто будет о нём заботиться! В последние пару раз когда мы с ним виделись, он был совсем мрачным.<br/>С секундным колебанием Берри пожал изящную длиннопалую кисть, невероятно серьёзно кивнув новому знакомому.<br/>— Конечно, я буду о нём заботится! Я люблю его больше всего на свете!<br/>Скептически зыркнув на двух монстров, пыльный буркнул:<br/>— Меня терзают смутные сомнения, что ты, Ники, подправил мою историю, вложив в эти хрупкие ладошки всего меня с потрохами. Колись, сделал же, да?! — стащив с ноги тапку, Даст грозно надвинулся на тщедушного Хранителя, хотя в двуцветных глазах плясали искорки веселья. — Ух, я тебя сейчас ка-ак приложу по черепушке своей специальной атакой!<br/>Примирительно подняв руки на уровень груди и медленно пятясь, Хранитель Библиотеки взирал на Даста округлившимися глазницами с разноцветными знаками вопросов.<br/>— О чём ты, Даст? Ты же знаешь я не могу, — Хроникла прервал новый знакомый: прошмыгнув под рукой пыльного, Блуберри схватил изящные кисти собственными руками, едва не прыгая на месте от переполняющего его восторга.<br/>— Вау-ви!!! Это невероятные способности! Спасибо огромное, что помог нам встретиться! — Берри не мог поверить, что кто-то имел подобную власть над чужими судьбами, но если в этом была хоть капля правды, то он до скончания жизни будет преисполнен благодарности этому существу. — Я так рад что Даст попал именно в мою вселенную!<br/>— Но я не… У меня нет таких способностей, только Создатели могут менять судьбу своих творений. Я ничего не делал, Даст просто шутил, Даст, скажи ему! — смущенно отнекиваясь, Хранитель беспомощно взирал на пыльного, беззлобно скалившегося на это представление.<br/>— Ник, ты сам знаешь, что вдохновляешь Создателей, так это можно и с умыслом делать, не находишь?<br/>Наблюдая за тем, как серокостный монстр, неуклюже прыгая на одной ноге, пытается надеть обратно тапок, Хранитель Библиотеки пожал плечами, несколько смущенно бормоча:<br/>— Я не часто вдохновляю их. Просто храню истории, придуманные Создателями, от простых набросков, до полноценных миров. Вдохновлять — это больше по части Инка, — наконец, Блуберри отпустил его, торопясь поддержать под локоть возлюбленного, и Хроникл прижал руки к груди в беспомощном жесте полного сомнений существа. Поняв, что Ник совсем скис, Даст потряс перед ним увесистым пакетиком леденцов.<br/>— Пойдем, поболтаем? Расскажешь, как дела, чего нового прочитал, мы расскажем про нас, столько всего случилось, ты не поверишь! Я ж почти пять месяцев тебя не навещал. Не обижаешься?<br/>— Я не обижаюсь, — белые губы Хранителя растянулись в улыбке. — Все мы заняты своими делами. Идём, я достану нам чая.<br/>     В самом центре Библиотеки было напоенное теплым светом пространство, сюда, в круглую залу с полированным желтоватым паркетом вели все тропки между книжных полок и стеллажи смыкались высоко над головами подобно куполу. В воздухе неспешно вальсировали пылинки и еще, зависнув в паре футов над полом, шелестела страницами исполинская Книга. Надписи в ней появлялись без остановки, разными почерками, печатными буквами невообразимого количества шрифтов, на всех языках мира. Иногда страницы сами перелистывались, иногда — меньшие странички вырывались из середины Книги, с шелестом уносясь на просторы Библиотеки, сами отыскивая те рассказы, коим служили продолжениями.<br/>— Добро пожаловать в Мультивселенную писателей, — взмахнув рукой, широким жестом обводя перед собой пространство, улыбнулся Блуберри Даст.<br/>     Заворожённо оглядываясь по сторонам, Блу провожал взглядом улетающие куда-то листики бумаги, как он догадывался, с чьими-то историями, жизнями. Это место не было столь же впечатляющим, как ОутерТейл или ОушенТейл, но имело своё неповторимое очарование, хотя в то же время оставляло ощущение собственной незначительности. Берри поёжился и прижался ближе к Дасту, обнимая его руку. Нечто подобное маленький монстр ощущал и в Дудлсфере Инка. Словно сотни тысяч глаз смотрят на тебя, оценивают, обмеряют, решают что с тобой сделать и ты никак не способен воспротивиться их решению.<br/>— Это завораживающее место. Хоть почему-то оно кажется мне немного жутковатым.<br/>— Прости пожалуйста, — подняв от книги взгляд, сочувствующе улыбнулся Хроникл, ставя прямо на пол чайник с завихряющимся над ним парком и чашки. — Не думал, что ты будешь так же чувствителен. Здесь Создатели записывают свои идеи и мысли, иногда общаются со мной. Скорее всего из-за этого тебе не по себе… Если хочешь, мы можем уйти подальше от центра, там будет полегче.<br/>Хранитель Библиотеки вполне был способен представить, что ощущал маленький Санс. Когда впервые на него обратили внимание Создатели, это и правда было жутковато. Хотя, кажется, Даст никогда ничего подобного здесь не ощущал. Покачав головой, Берри крепче прижался к пыльному.<br/>— Нет. Я хочу остаться. Я привыкну.<br/>Раздав чашки с чаем и покопавшись в пакете со сластями, достав оттуда цветной леденец, Хроникл задал самый важный на его взгляд вопрос:<br/>— Ну что, когда ждать ваше Слияние в гости?<br/>Подавившись горячим напитком, Даст отплевывался под звонкий смех Хранителя, а Берри лишь грустно вздохнул.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>     Проголодавшийся Хоррор заглянул на кухню, с которой тянуло ароматом какого-то печева:<br/>— Блу, чего варганишь? А… здравствуй, Ласт.<br/>Широкоплечий Санс больше не называл изящного монстра Кримом, и вообще старался поменьше показываться тому на глаза. Какая бы симпатия ни объединила их в те несколько дней вместе, признание убийцы воздвигло между ними стену, которую Ласт был не в силах сломать, а Хоррор и не желал, будучи исключительно верен Киллеру. Крим в фартуке с лопаткой в руках, жарил вафли. Он притащил древнюю вафельницу из своего мира, но до недавнего времени не было случая ей воспользоваться. А сегодня с самого утра все разбежались по собственным делам, заняться было нечем, и Крим взялся за готовку. Румяные кругляшки, идеально одинакового размера, словно сделанные по линейке, горкой заполнили широкое блюдо стоящее на разделочном столе.<br/>— Здравствуй. Угощайся, там, в холодильнике, был джем яблочный.<br/>— Ага, спасибо. — повисло неуютное молчание. Заглянув в холодильник, громила порылся в нём в поисках вчерашней стряпни Берри, но кажется, он сам же и сожрал ночью последние стейки с медальонами из картошки с сыром. Пожав плечами, он захлопнул дверцу; ещё не решив, принять приглашение Ласта или уйти спать, Хоррор остановился посреди кухни. И едва успел подставить руки, когда из портала перед ним, как мешок с костями, вывалился Киллер — окровавленный, бледный, правая сторона ребер отсутствовала почти вся, обрубки были обуглены от лазера, на кухне тут же запахло жженой костью. Левая рука была вывихнута в локтевом суставе и торчала под неестественным углом, лицо расчертили капли негатива, из уголка рта с каждым вздохом текла кровь, алая "мишень" души более не пылала яркой звездой, лишь еле теплилась, тускнея на глазах, и HP осталось всего четыре единицы.<br/>— Киллер, о, Звёзды, Киллер… — судорожно пытаясь сообразить, кого найти быстрее — Найтмера или Инка, Хоррор прижал к груди окровавленного монстра. С каждым мгновением жизнь уходила из убийцы, HP уже три.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>В-четвёртых...  ДА!!! В ЭТОЙ БИТВЕ НЕ НА ЖИЗНЬ, А НА СМЕРТЬ, ПОБЕДИЛ Я!!! И Я НАКОНЕЦ-ТО ПОЛУЧИЛ СВОЮ КРОВАВУЮ ЖЕРТВУ!!! СЧАСТЛИВОГО ВАМ НОВОГО ГОДА!!! *Зловещий маниакальный смех.*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>